Player's Game
by Almighty18
Summary: Alex Russo was the biggest player in Tribeca Prep, that was until a new girl Mitchie Torres walked into her life. What was suppose to be a bet, turned into something more. But is the player really fallen in love? Will Mitchie find out about the bet and the LIST? MALEX & other pairing WARNING: G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Player's Game**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**-First POV-**

* * *

><p>"Uh uh, hmm, baby don't stop" she groaned as I kept up with my pace "oh Alex, faster" she groaned again as I move my fingers fast in and out of her making her buckle against my hand<p>

"Cum for me baby" I whispers driving her to the edge as I increase up my pace, she screamed my name and her juice came flowing out, I crawl back up to her and crashed my lips with hers, all the sudden she flips us over making her on top of me, she straddled my hips as I groan before she leaned in and started leaving small kisses in my neck, making her way down to my stomach and lower and lower but not quiet reaching where I want her most "god Taylor stop teasing me" I groan in frustration pushing her head downer so she can go lower but she wouldn't budge and my fucking cock was about to explored.

She looks at me and smirked, making me roll my eyes, it's always like this with her, she likes playing silly little games of waiting which I hate, I am not the patient kind of girl, I'm the get in, get what I want and get out before they get to attach kind of girl but with Taylor it's different, first she won't sleep with me cause she wanted the whole going on a date thing, and when we did go on date she won't kiss me until the second date, I went through that date nonsense because I wanted to have sex with her not cause I wanted to date her, but she doesn't know that, she thinks this is the real thing.

"Relax baby and get ready to have the best time of your life" she whispers against my ear then she bit my earlobe, making me groan again "Tay come on" I said just wanting to get my little friend satisfy, she chuckles and kissed my lips again and started trailing her lips all over my body and she finally made it to my most wanted place as I shut my eyes close waiting for the satisfaction but she froze, I groan and open my eyes and looked down at her "what now?" I ask trying to sound sweet but I was feeling impatient with her now "I don't know what to do" she said as she hanged her head down, avoiding my gaze

I smirk at her as I sat up and pulled her head up to meet my eyes "wait you've never done this before?" I ask quiet shock considering who she was I would though she had, she looked down and who doesn't know how to give a blow job, blushing as she shook her head no "wait are you a virgin" I ask again as she nodded her head "wow, no wonder why you were so tight on my fingers" I said as she blushed even more, I can't believe what a jackpot I've scored here, man now I couldn't wait for my cock to be buried inside of her little pussy and fuck her senseless.

"So what do I now" she asks looking at me with her big ocean blue eyes, I lean up to her and connected our lips together then pulled away "just do what you right" I tell her as she looks at me unsure, she took a deep breath "OK then" she said as we went back to the position we were and she started kissing me again before she went lower and...omg that feels so good and just to prove it I groan, making Taylor stop and look at me "what's wrong" she asks worriedly, I open my eyes and stared at her "nothing, your doing great keep going" I laid back as she sucked on my dick, I moan even louder as she took my balls in her hand and squeeze them, making me squirm and thrust my hips against her face, fucking her mouth. god for a virgin girl she knows how to use her mouth and I am not complaining, she licks my sensitive bit before biting it a little. Omg I'm gonna come burst in her face.

I pushed her head even down, making her choke on my eight inch cock, yup I was that big, I moaned loudly as I cum in her mouth, when she felt my cum inside her mouth she pulled away only for me to cum again and have it land on her face and breast. So perfect that I cant take a picture and store as a souvenir She crawled up to me and kissed me as I kept my eyes close breathing heavily

"How was that" she asked as she smiled at me, I open my eyes and calmed down from my high and leans toward her and gave her a bruising kiss as I pulled away "it was awesome" I said as she smiles even bigger "now let me show you how awesome it'll be if I was inside you" I purr as I lean over for my pants to retrieve the condom that I keep on my wallet.

"I'm not sure Alex, lots of people say how much it hurts the first time" she said as I try hard not roll my eyes. She had me all worked up and she's not going to just stop at just a blow job, god! "it's doesn't hurt as much Tay-Tay" I said using her nickname, I know how much she loves it when I call her that "I promise I'll go slow, I won't hurt you baby" I said acting all sweet. Hey sometimes all their need is a little convincing.

"You promise?" she asks and I nod, anything to get her to say yes "okay then" she smiled at me and I return a small smile before starting to kiss her again. I wasted no time in rolling the condom on my length and settling myself between her legs. "just go slow at first" she whispers I can tell she was scared but I also know she'll feel better once the pain was over so I grip my hard dick and guided it inside her pussy.

I groan as I fell her warm walls clamping around me oh so sweetly so I pushed all my length inside Taylor making her cry out in pain "oh god Alex it hurts, stop" oh come on I haven't even started moving yet "I know Tay but it'll only hurt for a second I promise" I wasn't about to pull out now so I started moving my hips in and out.

"Alex stop, it's hurt" she cries digging her nails into my back which only encouraged me to pick up my pace. God I have never been inside a girl this tight "Alex you promised" I roll my eyes this time and try to slow down. "it'll get better, just go with it" I grunts out as I pump in and out. "I- oh shit" she moans this time in pleasure before she wrapped her legs around my waist, digging the heels of her foot on my sides.

"Fuck Taylor you feel so good around me" I pants as she whispers for me to go faster and harder so that's what I did, "oh god Alex I'm gonna pee" she said after a moment of me pumping inside her "stop Alex I have to pee"

"Your not going to pee Taylor, your about to cum, let it out" I said as my trusting become sloppy, god I was about to blow "let it out Taylor" I said not before long I hear her yell my name as I fell her walls squeeze my dick nicely before I come burst out on the condom.

I rode our orgasm together before falling off of her, I lay beside her as I breath deeply in and out "omg that was amazing" she breaths before rolling on top of me and grind her stomach on my flaccid dick which made it erect at the pressure, making me moan. "round two" she grinned before grinding on my now fully rest dick, oh god I have created a monster but I wasn't complaining.

After Taylor got comfortable enough with having sex we went on it like 5 more times before she came collapsing on my chest breathing heavily, then her breathing became even and she was knocked out instantly falling asleep, I look down at her before slowing rolling her off of me and got out her bed, I collected all of my cloths, put them on and walked out her room and house without a word or anything. I already got what I wanted it, there was no need for me to stay.

**-Russo Residence-**

I walked though my door and saw my brothers watching TV well Justin was watching TV, Max was asleep on the couch with his thumb stuck inside his mouth, making him look cute and adorable but once you meet him awake you won't like him as much but right now just looking at him sleep, I saw my 5 year old little brother that used to cuddle with me because he had a nightmare and didn't want to bother my parents so he'll crawl in my bed, I smile a little from the memory but then wiped it off quickly and I walked up in front of Justin and snatched the remote out of his hand and changed the channel to Kiss TV

"Hey I was watching that" he exclaim as he stood up, I just roll my eyes and sat down next to Max and put my feet on the table "well now we are watching what I want, OK? So seat down and watch something that is worth watching once in your life" I say as I pay attention on the TV rather Justin, he stomped his foot and whine like a little girl as usual but it didn't faze me as "Playing God" by Paramore came on "damn Hayley Williams is so hot, what I'll give to have her legs wrap around my waist as we go at it against the wall like a jack-hammer " I mumble as my cock twitch against my boxer. Down boy down anyway I think Justin heard me because he looked at me weirdly and ask "why?" I roll my eyes again as I turn to look at him "because I can't have her obviously" I said as if it was the most obvious thing

"You know Alex not every girls you see wants to fuck you" he said annoyed and I smirk at him "still hurting from the fact that I banged Juliet in the janitors closet at school?" I ask with a grin grazing my lips as justin's face turned red in anger.

You see Justin has this stupid little crush on Juliet and Juliet is like the goddess of hotness, she and Taylor are just so fucking hot to not fuck, so that exactly what I did I turned on my charm on her and got it on with her during school but of course my brother always the one to appear in the wrong place at the wrong time, walked in on us, it didn't faze me at all it wasn't my fault that he can't talk to girls without passing out

"You knew I liked her" he whine as I shook my head at him " you know one of these days your stupid 'Alex charm' won't work and I cannot wait for that one girl who would finally say no to you and crash that ego of yours" Justin said trying so hard not to cry, it was quiet funny watching him breath hard as his chest went up and down faster then usual, I just laughed "yeah right like that gonna happen no one will be able to resist the Alex Russo charm or say no to me I mean come on, have you seen me?" I say gesturing at myself then I stood up, threw the remote at Justin who tried to catch it but fail miserably, making me burst out in laughter as I watch him fall on the floor "Aleeeeex" he whine as I laugh even harder and made my way up to my room to take a shower all the while laughing my head off

**-Mitchie's POV- **

I looked around at the many boxes occupying our new house and sighed, why did we have to move? Oh that's right my dad's job promoted him, I sigh as I though of my old home town, I lived in Cali all my life, I went to school there since kindergarten and all of my friends are there, well I only had one friend but I was OK with that, I wasn't really the most popular girl in my old school but I wasn't the new girl that everyone picked on either, but now that we move I am gonna have to go to a new school and become the new girl who the popular kids picks on. And make new friends, which is something that I have never been good at hence the one friend I had.

I sigh as I look up the stairs, I should probably start making my way up to my new room to unpack considering I start school tomorrow, I thought but just then my front door open and in walked my parents hand in hand "so Mitch, what do you think?" my mum ask with a big wide smile on her face, I shrug my shoulders "I don't know, it's alright I guess" I said without a smile on my face "its alright? Its bigger than our old house" my dad pips in and I gave him a small smile, even though it was true but still I loved our old house

my mum sigh as my dad remove his hand from my mums and picked up a box which marked "kitchen" and took it to what I guess is the kitchen "look hunnie, I know that this is a big change, making you move for the first time in your life to a new city that you don't know but I promise you it'll be alright, you might just like it here" my mum assured me with a smile on her face as I looked away not wanting to see her smile because I knew if I did I won't help myself but smile, since I was little whenever I was sad or upset all my mum had to do was smile at me and I would come smiling right back and forget everything else and she knew it which was why she kept smiling at me but I didn't want to smile I was still mad at her and my dad for making me move

"I promise hunnie, your gonna love it here" she said as she took my face in her hand and turn my head toward her making me look at her "please Mitch, just give New York a chance, for me?" she ask with that stupid smile on face ugh I hate that smile but at the same time I love it, so I did want I been doing for the rest of my 17 years of life and smile, stupid smile "OK, fine I'll give it try" I say making my mum squeal happily while jumping up and down clapping her hands

"Yay, thanks baby" she hugged me tightly then pulled away and kisses my forehead before picking up another box labelled kitchen and flashed me another smile "welcome home Mitchie" then She disappear through the door that my dad went through, I looked around before picking up the last box that was labelled "Mitchie's staff" with my mum's hand writing on it, the box was light so I am guessing it was my CDs and DVDs, as I turned around I almost bumped into my dad "oh sorry princess" he said with a smile as I roll my eyes, I hate it when he calls me that, it was sweet and cute when I was 3-7 but I'm 17 for crying out loud "daaaad" I whine and he laughed at me knowing well that I hated to be call that "oh I am sorry sweetheart but I can't help it, you are my little princess" and with that he ruffles my hair making it fly everywhere "don't" I whine again and he laughed "oh I am sorry baby girl" he said obviously he wasn't because he was still laughing "whatever I am gonna go up and unpack and go to bed" I said as I started making my way up the stairs "alright sweetie, your mum and I will be up to say goodnight in a bit" he said as he pick another box up and disappear in the kitchen

I headed up to my new room, it's was a mixture of brown and dark red, much bigger than my old room, a twin bed, a desk as well as a chair, there was another door which I'm guessing is my own personal bathroom, well at lease I've got my own bathroom, I sigh as I sat the box on my bed and sat on it, I looked around the room at every inches of it, taking everything in then I whispers "welcome home  
>Mitchie"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A little different but once I got this idea I said hey what the hell not. I know some of you won't like it but I guess that's why it's called fan fiction right, make believe, not real just make believe.<strong>

**Review if you like or not, choice is yours.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Player's Game**

**Chapter 2**

**Mitchie's POV**

**Rings**

I groan as I heard my alarm clock set off, I sat up in my bed before hitting it with my hand, shutting it off, I peeled off my reading glasses from my eyes, I guess I slept with it whilst reading before bed last night, I yawn as I got off the bed and walk toward my closet and picked out my cloths for the day and headed toward my bathroom, I closed the door behind me as I enter and turned the water on the right temp as I strip down to nothing and got under the warm water, closing my eyes and letting the warm water enter my body

After the shower was done, I got dressed, applied on make-up but not too much and picked up my stuff and walked downstairs, as I was coming down I could smell my mum's chocolate chip pancake and smiled big as it was my favourite, I left my school stuff by the stairs and race to the kitchen, when I opened it I breathed in deeply taking the delicious smell in

My mum looked up at me and place a plate full of pancake on the table "morning honey, breakfast?" she asks as I licked my lips as my mouth waters and took a seat and started eating automatically, I kept shoving pancake after another as both of my parents laughed at me "slow down Mitch, you gonna get a stomach ache" my mum said all the while laughing at me, I slowed down and looked her "sorry but it's just this is sooo good" I said and just to prove my point I moan and my parents looked at me weirdly

"OK I do not want to hear my little girl making noises like that while eating or ever" my dad said as I roll my eyes "dad I am 16, almost 17" I said with a pout "well if your pouting and whining like that your father will still refer to you as his little girl" my mum smiling at me as she lean toward me, wiping off a drip of syrup in the corner of my mouth

"although you still are our little girl" she gave me that stupid smile again which I avoided by looking back down to my food "so big day today" my dad said as I groan as he reminded me of school "do I really have to attend school?" I ask while giving them my best puppy dog pout "yes!" both my parents answered

I raised my hands in the air as if surrendering "alright, alright jeez I am only asking" I said as I drank my orange juice, my dad looked at his watch then at me "Come on Mitch I'll drop you off to school on my way to work" my dad said standing up and leaning down to kiss my mum, I stood up with my fork still in my hand as I took a big bit out my pancake and drank all of my juice "Mitchie!" my mum scold me but I just flashed her a smile and took off after my dad, I picked up my stuff that I left by the stairs and walked out the door

**Alex's POV**

I could hear banging on my bedroom door, I groan as I got my extra pillow and put it over my head to block out the loud noise "Alex" I groan as I hear my mum's voice outside the door, it was muffled but I can still hear it loud and clear "Alex, open this door right now young lady" she yelled as she banged my door rapidly, I screamed against my pillow annoyed as I got out bed and swung the door open "what!" I yelled as I came face to face with the rudeness that is my mother

She raised her eyebrow at me as if to tell me to watch my tone to which I just rolled my eyes at and walked back inside my room and she followed "why aren't you dressed for school yet?" I shrug I really didn't feel like going today because I knew what was waiting for me "don't give me that young lady and get dress for school" with that said she walk out my room leaving me alone

I sat there for a minute then stood up, walked toward my dressers and got my cloths and towel then walked to my bathroom, closing the door behind me

After I finish I went down stairs and saw my brothers, Justin was about to leave the house while Max was eating his cereal, I grabbed a carton of apple juice out of the fridge and took a sip "hey! Mum told us not to do that" Justin said as I flip him off and he stuck out his tongue at me "oh how mature of you" I said as he just ignored me and open the front door "ow" he yelped as my best friend's knuckle collided with his forehead, me and Max burst out in laughter "oops sorry Jus" she said as she walked pass him, Justin rubbed his head "whatever I am outta here" he walked out, slamming the door behind him

"What's up Russo?" Miley said as she took the carton juice out my hand and took a sip as I shrug at her question "so how did it went with Taylor, you guys done the deed yet?" she ask with a smile while wiggling her eyebrows at me

"Oh please Miles, did you ever doubted me not to?" I ask as I smirk at her and she grinned "that's my girl, so how was she?" she ask as I came next to her and swung my arm around her shoulder "I'll tell you on the way" I said as we walked toward the door then I turn to Max who was now playing with his food "Max! Come with us and I'll drop you off" I said as he gave him a scared look "why?" he asks unsure

"Because for some reason I am in a happy mood, so take it or be late for school and get grounded" I said as I follow Miley out the door as I heard Max yell for me to wait for him

**At school...**

I parked my car and got out as well as Miley and Max who ran to his friend as soon as his feet touched the ground "so you gotta tell me what happened?" Miley ask as we started walking toward the school building. I didn't want to tell her anything in front of my little brother, he was still 13 after all.

"Well let's just say in my 'girls to laid' list she's number two" I said smirking all the while "impressive" was all she said as we made it inside the building and to our lockers as we approach it we saw our other friend leaning on one of the lockers with closed eyes, I smirk as I banged my hand hard on the metal locker, making her jump

"I didn't do it" she screamed and me and Miles burst out in laughter "long nigh Jon" Miley ask smirking "hey guys, you have no idea dudes, the girl was so wild, we went at it 10 times" she exclaimed making me and Miley burst out in laugher as I wiped my locker open only to have small red roses fall out of it "what the?" I questioned confused as my friends looked inside my locker

"Oooo Alex's got an admire" Jonnie teased as she and Miley started whistling "shut up" I said then I shut my locker as I turned around, I saw the most beautiful creature in the whole world "wow" I whispers and the weirdest thing happened. My cock didn't twitch, it normally does whenever a pretty girl walked by its his way of saying 'I wanna fuck that' but he didn't, should I be worried?

Anyway my friends heard me and turn to the direction "Wow she's smoking" Miley said

"No doubt" Jonnie added, I just kept looking at the mystery girl, man was she hot, so hot that I wanted to just rip off that dress off of her and do her right here against these lockers, but my bloody cock wasn't twitching! What the hell dude! I whine as I was pull out my dirty though of the new girl by a familiar voice

"Hey baby" Taylor said cheerfully, curse under my breath for being interrupted from my day dream, I sigh as I face the girl annoyed "what is it Taylor?" I ask putting on my brooding look on but it look like it didn't faze her as she just smiled wider and wrapped her arms around my neck "well I had a great time yesterday and I just though maybe we could do it again" she said as she pecked my lips, I roll my eyes and I slowing but forcefully removed her arms around me "look Taylor, you look like a really nice girl and all" I started but she cut me off

"But? There's a but right there's always a but" she raised her eyebrows at me and I decided to just be honest with her "yeah there's but, I am sorry but it just that I don't do the same girl twice" I said without caring how she'll react they all react the same after hearing this, she looked at me with ocean blue eyes shinning with tears "w-w-what?" she says stuttering as both Miley and Jonnie pretended to look at something else as if not listening but I knew they were

"OK how do I say this nicely, I don't like you, well at least not the way you do, I only say I liked you so I can have sex with you, there!" I say bracing myself for the next step, but it never came so I looked at Taylor and I saw she had tears streaming down her face but it didn't nothing to me, they all cry "you took away my virginity and it meant nothing to you?" by now she started crying "oh no it did, well I mean the sex part, you were awesome but I just don't like-" before I can even finish my sentence I hear a loud smack and felt the sting of it, yup she has slapped me "I hate you Alex Russo" she said as she took off down the hall crying

I turned back to my friends who had small smiles on they faces, I touched my cheek and winch from the pain "you think after all these years I've been slapped by girls I'll get used to it, but no" I say as I look at my face in my locker mirror and saw a hand print

"Damn that's gonna sting" Jonnie said as I gave her the death glare "sorry" she said as I go back to stare at the mirror "hello gorgeous" I grin at myself seeing how hot I am no wonder no girl can resist me, I'll totally date myself

"Yo Russo stop admiring yourself and let's go down to the nurse and get you an icepack before the bell rings" I was pull out my thought by Miley as she shut my locker, keeping me away from the mirror "OK fine, ooh wait before I forget" I open my locker and took out the list of the girls that I've had sex with or thinking of sleeping with, I scrolled down and crossed off Tay's name not before relating her, she's totally a 9 out of 10 and put it back in my locker and shut it, entered my combination and locked it with a key

"OK all done let's go" we started walking down the hall toward the nurse's office while my eyes can't help but stare at every single girl that walks by us, damn we have some hot girls in this school, but then my though went back to the new girl, I gotta find that girl, I need to know her name and get her to taste the Alex Russo medicine!

**TBC**

**Reviews Response **

**jenny (): Aww thanks for liking the story so far. Lool I know right? I was just like hmm Alex with a dick, so hot lol. Hope you liked chapter 2 as well :).**

**pati1996: Thanks for the review, glad your liking the story so far :).**

**greatpretender27: Lool, short hair as much as I love long hair Alex, I think short hair Alex is even hotter. They will meet properly on chapter3, thanks for the review.**

**LovezGomato (): No, its just a genetic kind of thing that runs into her dad's side with female, some are permanent others are only temp.**

**Gleek100:No, she's not a guy. She just have a dick. Simple.**

**tatimac: Thanks, I know me neither but that's why Mitchie is there, to help her in the right direction :). thanks for the review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Player's Game**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>

After my dad dropped me off in front of the school, I walk through the hallway, with my books held tight close to my chest and voiding everyone's eyes as they stared at me, probably thinking who's the weirdo, I avoided every single person's gaze but then when I looked up, I saw three girls standing in their lockers, all three of them stared at me with looks that I couldn't really place my finger on

I looked away and quickly walked down the hall trying to find the principle's office, I turned around a corner and saw a man with glasses dressed as a cowboy yelling at some boy who looked unfased by it, the boy just roll his eyes and run down the hall "hey no running" he shouts but to no avail as the boy kept running, I walked up to him "excuse me" I say nervously considering it was my first day, he look down at me and smiles brightly, kind of creepy to say the least "um I am looking for um" I trailed off as I look down at sheet of paper with the principle's name on it "Mr Larita's office?" I ask with uncertain as the man smiles even brighter if that's even possible

"You looking at him kangaroo" he said while posing, I fake small smile "um I-I-I'm new here, my name is Torres, Mitchie Torres" I say still nervous, what I am not good with people "ah Ms Torres, I been waiting for you, come with me" he said, as he gestured toward to what I assume was his office so I followed after him

**Alex's POV**

After Miles and Jon dropped me off to the nurse's they left to go god knows where, probably find themselves a girl while I was stuck here but I wasn't complaining and why you ask, one reason our school nurse was a total hottie, she was a brunette lady in her late twenties, with big green eyes and the most smoothest skin ever and kissable lips

I was now sitting on the bed that their have in this room, Julie was bend over getting me an icepack for my cheek that Taylor has slapped, giving me a nice view of her butt, damn how I wish I can just reach out and squeeze it but I couldn't why you ask cause she's married and pregnant that why, I am not one to break up a family especially not one that has a baby on the way, so I just admire her from afar I kept my eyes locked on her ass, I was so focus on her butt that I didn't even notice she has turned around "take a picture because I'm sure it'll last longer" she said pulling me out my trace, I shook my head to clear out my thought, she knew I had a crush on her and she seems cool with it, maybe cause she knows I won't try anything and she was to nice to call my parents and tell them about it

"I-I wasn't, um I wasn't looking" I say stuttering, god Alex you idiot why are you stuttering? I scold myself as Julie looked at me while smirking "here's your ice, you better head to class before your late" she said as she place the icepack on my cheek and I place my hand over hers, running my thumb at the back of her smooth hand, hey I said I didn't break up a family but that doesn't mean I am not gonna flirt with her

We stayed like that for a few minute with me running my thumb at the back of her hand, as I kept stroking her hand I accidentally stroke her wedding ring making her quickly pulled away, she adjusted her ring and clear her throat " you should head to class" she said turning away from me and looking at something else to do "Julie I" I started but got cut off "you should go before your late Alex" she said not bothering to turn and look at me, I sigh as I picked up my jacket from the chair, I looked back at her then walked out the door

As I walked down the empty hallways as everyone already were in lesson, I kept thinking of what happen just a minute ago, I knew Julie felt something when I touched her, she was just scared to act on it because well she worked at the school and she's married and almost a mother and I'm younger but still I wonder if I keep trying harder she'll give in. Hmm.

I was so lost in my though that I didn't look where I was going before I came colliding with someone, I was so ready to bit they head off, but when I looked up I stopped immediately, it's her...the new girl, I was pull out my though by her voice "omg I am so sorry, I-I-I didn't see where I was going" she rumbles as I smile, she's so cute, wait what? Girls ain't cute, they fuckable.

"It's OK, it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going" I said to her and she smiled in relief probably afraid that I was gonna yell at her or something which I was if she wasn't so hot "your new here right?" I ask even though I already knew that, hey I was trying to make a conversation here "uhm y-yeah, I am" she said while stuttering again and I smile brightly at her "I am Alex, Alex Russo" I say while switching on my charm and giving her the famous Alex Russo smirk which I knew drives all the girls crazy, she looks at me then sends me a smile and walks pass me

I looked confused for a minute before following after her "so you gonna tell me your name?" I ask as she kept walking with me following her "nope" she answered without stopping "well I told you mine" I say again, why is she been difficult, most girls would die just to get me to talk to them and here she had all my attention and she didn't even seem interested, everyone are interested in me aren't they?

"You offered, I didn't ask you to" she said as she stopped and looked at me "well I was being nice" I say but she just stared at me blankly "I have to go find my class, it was nice meeting you Alex" and with that she quickly walked away and out my sight. okay what the fuck was that, not only did I not get her name but she totally seemed not interested? "But I just wanted to know you name" I mumbles as I sigh and look where the new girl disappeared to, who was she and why didn't she seem interested? She's just playing hard to get, Taylor was like that too but now look at her, I'll get the new girl soon or later, I'm Alex Russo after all and I always get the girl. I smirk as I walk away to my class.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses.<strong>

**Pati1996: Thanks for still loving the story, hopefully you still love the others to come :)**

**greatpretender27: Yeah lol, it's her way of not only wanting to sleep with Mitchie but wants more from her but she just doesn't know that yet :). Don't worry you'll get to know who's on the list, and no I am not revealing who's the admire is :P. Was this update faster enough? :D**

**tatimac: Yeah when I read you review I knew you though Alex was a guy lol, didn't want to correct you cause I wanted you to find out by yourself, it's a good thing you still like the story so far :)**

**Jenny (): Aww that is so sweet, I was so touched by your review, yeah let's really hope lol, but I don't really mind as long as I know people are taking interest in reading the story then it's keeping me motivated on keep on writing until the end. Hope you liked the update :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Player's Game**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>

I walked down the hall looking at my schedule then looking up, the last thing I want is to bump into someone again like I did with Alex, after finding room C21, I lightly knocked on the door then it opened and a lady who I am guessing is on her early twenties walked out

"Can I help you?" she said as I looked down my schedule "umm is this English 105 with Ms Stewart?" I ask as she looked at me and smiled "sure is and I am guessing your my new student? Ms Torres is it?" she ask and I smile "Mitchie" I hated it when people called me by my last name "OK then Mitchie, come with me and I'll introduce you to the class" she says as she opened the class room and walked in with me behind her

"Jeez guys I leave the class for two second and you start talking" she state as some student run back to they seat and quiets down "OK now that I have your attention, we have a new student, guys this is Mitchie" she said as everyone's eyes were on me, making me nervous I have always hated big crowd "guys stop staring at her your making her uncomfortable" she joke and everyone laughed, she seems like a nice teacher not them weird ones who will stare at you as if they hated teaching "go take a seat I don't mind where" she said as I nodded and walked down the aisle of chairs and tables, looking for a place to seat then I stopped in the middle row on the left side

"Is this seat taken" I ask the girl who sat on the right side, I didn't want to sit on someone's sit then have them make me move, she looked at me with big blue eyes and shook her blond hair "nope you can sit there but beware everyone here hates me, I wouldn't want to drag you in my dilemma, just warning you" she say then turned back to the front, I frown at her word "umm that's OK I don't mind" I said taking a seat "OK guys get your books out and turn to page 3" Ms Stewart say as everyone did just that, I looked around and didn't know what to do since I didn't have the book "hey you can share with me" the girl name to me said "thanks" I reply as I smile at her "I am Mitchie" I said as I extended out my hand toward her

She looks at it then took it with a smile "cool, I'm Lily" she said as we stopped talking and pay attention to what Ms Stewart was saying "OK guys we gonna start Romeo and Juliet soon" she said as everyone burst out laughing while I just looked confused to what was funny "hahaha I get it, Juliet, Juliet funny, now as I was saying" she went back to talk more about Romeo and Juliet so I turned to lily "I don't get it" I say as she shook her head with a smile still on her face "we have Juliet in our class, you see the girl with curly blond hair" she ask as she pointed at the last row of seats where a girl with blond hair was seating, she's quiet pretty "that's Juliet" she finishes

"She seems nice" I say as Lily looked at me as if I was crazy "ha, you kidding me? I stay out of her way if I were you" I was just about to ask her what she meant when the door burst open and she walked in, when I say she I meant Alex, the girl who thinks is too cool for anyone else and thinks she's so hot OK maybe she is but I can tell she was a total player or maybe I am just misjudging her by her act earlier "your late again Ms Russo" Ms Stewart say as Alex just shrug and didn't even seem affected by it "outside now" she said, Alex walked out then she turned to us "OK guys read and quietly" she added as she walked out the door, as soon as she went out the door everyone got out they chair and started talking, typical!

**Alex's POV**

Me and Ms Stewart or should I say Kristen walked out the class "you wanna tell me why your late" she ask as she closed the door behind her and cross her arms over her chest 'ahw she's so hot' I though "well I was at the nurse's office" I said coolly "Alex you spying on Julie and having fantasy about her is not a reason for you to be late for my lesson" she say and I smirked at her "why your jealous?" I ask with my cocky smile on and she rolled her eyes at me "but if you must know I went to the office to get an icepack but I threw it on the bin on my way here" she looked at me not believing me "why did you needed an icepack?" she ask raising an eyebrow at me

"I kind of got slapped by Taylor" I mumble so she wouldn't hear but I guess she did cause she smirked at me "why you being a dick as usual?" she ask as I frown but then smiles as I stepped closer to her

"You know you love my dick" I say as I snake my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me and started kissing her neck "A-a-alex s-stop" she said stuttering

"Do you really want me to?" I mumble against the nape of her neck kissing and nibbling on it as she groans then pushes me off "I am serious Alex, anyone can walk by and see" she say but I stepped back in close to her "oh please we've been doing this for a while and yet we haven't be caught yet so relax" I said as I kissed her on the lips but she pushed me off again and I groan in frustration "oh come on" I say annoyed "what the hell is wrong with you, do you not understand what would happen to me if we get caught" she whisper yells at me as I roll my eyes "now get back inside and get your book out and read as everyone else are doing" she say as she turn to walk back in then she faces me again "oh and btw you have detention after school" with that say she walked back in and I sigh, hey this could be great for me cause it'll just be me and her, I bit my lip then walked in after her.

As I walk in, Kristen was facing the board writing, giving me a nice view of her ass damn! What a fine ass it is, to not make people get suspicious, I took my eyes off of her and walk to my seat as I was walking at the back where Miles and Jon were I caught eyes with the new girl, wait she's in my English class 'sweet' I though with a smile

Her eyes and mine locked and I smirked and winked at her as she blushes deep red before turning back to that blond girl, I think Her name is Lilo, Lala? Ah I don't know and I don't care, I walk at the back and took a seat "so what did Ms Stewart say?" Miley ask looking at me with raised brows "why can't you just call her Kristen? She is your sister after all" I say as Jonnie leaned in to hear "cause she made me to well only at school cause you know yeah" Miley say as I smile

"Are we talking about how hot Ms Stewart is" Jonnie ask with a grin on her face then Miley flicks her on the forehead "hey! Remember the rule, friend's siblings are off boundaries" she said as Jonnie sat back to her seat rubbing her forehead

You see me, Miles and Jon had these rules within us and one of them is that "you are not allow to fuck with each other's siblings, which I am so breaking considering I was doing Kristen without Miley knowing, if she knew she'll kill me, and I know I know I am a bad friend but it's not my fault, I mean Kristen is not only the hottest woman to have walked planet earth but she's also older than me, can you see where I am coming from a little nothing 17 year old like me and a really hot 22 year old like her come on do the maths and other rule was never ever turn your back on each other, fight over a girl, sleep with the other's crush or girl which I've already broke, god I'm a bad person and last but not least never ever have sex with each other cause it'll make things awkward.

"Hey your OK" Miley asks always the concern friend that she is "yeah" I gave her a small smile "hey do you know the name of the new girl?" I ask as I look at her direction "eh" Miley says shrugging "her name is Mitchie" Jon pipped in as me and Miley looked at her "what I know things" she shrug then goes back to her work

Between the three of us, Jonnie has always been the one to pay more attention to her school work while me and Miley couldn't care less, I'm probably failing all of my classes, I looked up and saw everyone packing wait class is over already hmm "OK guys make sure you start reading your Shakespeare cause I'll start pairing you up soon" Kristen say making everyone groan as the bell rung making everyone hurry with they packings "and remember we starting it next week, so if you don't read it I'll know, OK class dismiss" she waved as everyone run out the room.

I look where Mitchie was and saw her walk out the class and I ran after her "Alex don't forget you have detention after school" Kristen say as I ignore her and ran after Mitchie, I'll deal with her after school but right now I gotta start making my moves on the new girl

**Mitchie's POV**

Lily and I walked out the classroom and toward our lockers "so what do you have next?" she says as she opens her locker which thankfully was next to mine and I did the same then looked at my schedule "uhm PE" I say as I groan and Lily laughed "not a fan of PE?" she ask as she pulls out her gym bag which had her PE kit inside, I am just thankfully she has PE to or I wouldn't know anyone there "no, not really" I then faced her "I don't have a kit" I say embarrassed "oh don't worry Ms Gregory will give you one, she has spares in case a student lost there's or didn't bring it" she smiles at me as I breath in relief

"Mitchie right" came a voice behind me, if I haven't talked to them earlier I wouldn't know who it was but since I did I knew exactly who it was, so I turned around and my guess was right because I saw Alex standing behind me smiling that stupid but nice, charming smile "how the hell did you found out my name?" I ask as she smirk

"Well you are the only new girl here so it was just a matter of time before I knew your name" she said confidently "ah well done then" I roll my eyes then pulls Lily by her wrist "come on Lils let's go" we started walking down the hall, I didn't want to be rude but I didn't want her to know that she makes me nervous just by looking at her or makes me blush like crazy whenever she smiles at me cause I knew if she knew she'll play with my feelings and I'll end up hurt so I'll do just what I think is right, pretend to not be interested and blush her off

"Look I am only trying to be nice, I mean your new here so your probably need someone to show you around" she say as she follows after me and Lily "um no thanks, but I have Lily here with me so that alright" I say not daring to even look at her well you would understand why if you actually meets her, three words deep brown eyes "oh well um OK then cool, maybe if you change your mind" she say as I stopped walking only to glance at her "oh I won't but thanks anyway" and with that I grab Lily's wrist again and we quickly walked away from her

"How do you know Alex Russo?" she questions with raise bows and I shrug "we kind bumped into each other in the hallway earlier on" I say as we kept walking "well whatever but I just want to tell you that you should be careful and not to become another Alex Russo's victim" I was about to ask her what she meant by that but we have already walk inside the gym and as the door shuts behind us, some girls that were there already turned around and looked our way, making me nervous again! Oh boy, this is gonna be a really long day!

**-**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**OK that was that... Do you guys like Alex's character?**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Response<strong>

**jenny (): Yeah sorry about that, I wrote that chapter really late. I was so tired that I had to stop lol. She's putting an front as you have discover in this chapter I mean who doesn't like Alex Russo? ;). Nah she was just caught into the moment with Alex's charm lol I know even old pregnant ladies likes Alex. Hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for the review :D**

**greatpretender27: Ouch that slap hurts, now my cheek is red lol. Nah no history there, Alex likes anyone with a skirt and breaths she doesn't mind as long as she knows she'll be able to fuck 'em lol. LOOOOL OMG that will hurt your evil, I know Alex is jerk but come on dude in the nuts? Not cool. :D thanks for the review.**

**Pati1996: It makes me happy knowing that I have addicted to this story :D, I wasn't sure about it when I was writing it. Thanks so much for the review. Makes me happy to know that there's people out there are reading and reviewing :D.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Player's Game**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"What you guys up to after school" Jonnie ask as we walk down the hall to the cafeteria, it was lunch time and I haven't seen Mitchie since first period ended but I'm sure I will see her at lunch

"Dunno, why? You got something planned?" Miles answers looking at Jon who was on my left while Miley was on my right, we were our little bad girls gang and you could say I was the leader of the group but we don't really care about that we were just three friends but kids at school calls us the 'three musketeers' with me being the leader

"Hm not sure but I was thinking we could go see a movie" she shrug as I stared at her weirdly "boring!" Miley says dragging out the 'ing' making me laugh "without paying" she grin and Miley and I smirk "now that's would be interesting, I'm in" Miley say "Alex?" she ask pushing the cafeteria door open

"Um I-" I stopped in my sentence when my eyes scan the lunch room spotting Mitchie seating with the nerds "you know what Miles hold that thought" I patted my friend before walking away from them no doubt leaving them confused

**Mitchie's POV**

"Hey guys" Lily greets her friends sitting down next to a blond blue eyed girl who smiled at her "ooh this is Mitchie, sit!" she say ls and I sat down next to her as a few hellos went around "she's in my English and PE class" Lily say and everyone else nods "Mitch, that's Caitlyn, Harper and Tess Caitlyn's girlfriend" each of them wave so I know who's who

"So Mitchie where did you move from?" Caitlyn ask

"Cali"

"Omg I love LA, is it nice?" Tess asks beaming with her eyes shining "you love everything babe" Caitlyn say as Tess pouts and Caitlyn stuck her tongue making Tess roll her eyes

"So um Harper what's the deal with the clothing?" I didn't mean to sound rude but the girl had um how do I put this nicely? Interesting fashion sense!

"Oh this is a fish outfit so to finish it off I have-" she started but got cut off by Tess "a fish bowl on your head?" she scrunch up her brows and Harper frown "I have you know lots of people will die to have this outfit" she answers "oh please those people has no fashion sense then" reply the blond girl

"Don't worry they always like this but you'll get used to it" Lily said. I smile as I watch the two girl bicker, I didn't really have lots of friends in my old school only one but here I've already found myself accepted by four girls

"Why the fuck is Alex Russo doing coming this way for?" Caitlyn questions with hatred eyes already glaring daggers at said girl from afar, you don't have to know her for long to know that she doesn't like the brunette

"I'm not sure but don't look her in the eyes" Harper stated already turning to look the other way as I stared at her in confusion

"Hey ladies" Alex say with that stupid but charming smile ugh how does she do that "Geller" she says flatly, oh uh why do I sense trouble between these two?

"What the hell do you want Russo?" Caitlyn question standing guarded on Tess while still glaring at Alex, Tess moved in her seat uncomfortably

Alex scoff "what's the matter Geller you think I will steal your girl?" she says smugly looking at Tess who looked down on her food "leave!" Caitlyn growl but Alex just smirk at her then turned her gaze in my direction

"Hey" she smile "hi" I answer shyly looking down to hide my blush, what she made me nervous now I don't know the story between her and Caitlyn but I just couldn't help myself to not say hi back

"So I figure since your new in town you could have someone show you around" she continue smiling "well I-" I started but got cut off by Caitlyn "no she wouldn't in fact she got us we'll show her around" she answer before I could, I try my hardest not to huff in annoyance

"Your not the boss of her Geller or her mother she can do whatever she likes" Alex challenges as she drew her attention back to her

"No but she's my friend and if you think that for a minute I'm gonna let her hang out with you then your wrong" she yell really angry, I was gonna say I can speak for myself until I realise that half of the cafeteria were staring at us "what's your problems Geller?"

"you! Your my problem" Caitlyn shouts and Alex rolls her eyes "Cait baby calm down" Tess tagged her girlfriend to sit down

"Yeah Cait do what your little bitch is telling you and sit the fuck down" Alex mock her which only made Caitlyn angrier "you little" she pull back her fist about to hit Alex we all flinch but the said girl didn't even try to move

Just when Caitlyn was about to throw the punch someone caught Caitlyn's fist in the air "I wouldn't do that if I were you Geller" a girl with southern accent say standing on the left side of Alex while glaring at Caitlyn and a brunette stood on the right with arms cross as if they were her bodyguard, I looked at Caitlyn and can see how angry she has gotten then my eyes caught Lily who stared adorning at the girl who dared Caitlyn to throw the punch, what was going on here!

"Why don't you just take your friends and go Alex" Tess spoke almost begging the girl to go, Alex turn her gaze on me and I felt a bit uneasy shifting on my seat uncomfortably "fine, we'll go, come on guys let's go" she say all this time she was staring at me without another word the trio walked off

"Baby you need to know how to react in front her" Tess try calming her girlfriend only to have said girl glared at her "why is it that you always take her side?" accuse Caitlyn making Lily and Harper who turned back around when the misfits left sigh "what? Cait how could you say that?" Tess ask looking shocked and hurt at the girl's accusation I would too if I were her I mean Tess didn't nothing but try to calm the situation

"It's so obvious that you still in love with her that's why you always defending her" whoa! wait! What! Tess and Alex? Really? I look at the other two girls maybe they could try to stop the argument but they too were just staring them "Caitlyn that's not true! I love you and only you! What do I have to do to prove it to you" Tess cry as she took a hold of the anger girl's hand who was still standing up

"One thing leave me alone" she glared at the blond before shrugging her off and walking away, Tess sat back down in disbelieve

"Tess" Lily tries to say

"I can't believe this just happened! Even when she's not bothering me she somehow manage to ruin my life" she stated with tears rolling down her cheeks slowing, I'm guessing the she she's talking is Alex I wonder what happened between the three

"Tess it's not your fault" Harper say sadly wiping away the girl's tears "I uh I have to go find Caitlyn" with that said she stood up and walked off with half of the cafeteria still looking at us before going back to they own things when Tess walk out the door

"Shouldn't one of you go after her" I say even though I just met the girl I was genially concern about her she looked broken when Caitlyn told her to leave her alone

"No she'll be fine trust us" Lily say and Harper agreed with a shake of her head "so what's the deal between them anyway I know that it's none of business but Caitlyn looked like she's not a fan of Alex" I say not trying to be noisy but just curious

"No one is a fan of Alex except her friends and those dumb girls who thinks Alex likes them when she's only using them" Harper says with anger in her voice and I raise my eyebrows because she seems like the kind of person who doesn't really get angry

"As Harper has put it not everyone is a fan of Alex Russo especially Caitlyn, Tess used to be popular before she decided to start hanging out with us, she and Caitlyn were dating even though Tess was popular and Cait wasn't, then one day they had an stupid argument that made no sense, Tess was hurt when she bumped to Alex at her parents substation, Alex offered her comfort and something else her bed! Tess lost her virginity to her only to have Caitlyn apologise the next day so since then Caitlyn has hated Alex for taking away something that both Tess and her agreed they'll loss to each other when they were ready" I took in all this information that Lily just told me, looks like my suspicious was right about Alex, how can someone as beautiful and cute as she be like that?

After lunch was over I had to walk the hallways by myself again as Lily had Spanish with Harper while I had science this sucks mega, as I walk around tribeca prep trying to look for the classroom, my forehead came colliding with someone as I was looking down

I fell on the floor with a huge headache, oh man why does this keeps on happening to me, I groan forcing my eyes to open to try and see who I collided with until I heard a voice speak "omg are you alright?" they ask I can hear worry lace to they word and the voice sounds awfully familiar so I did everything I can and force my eyes open to see a concern beautiful brown eyes staring down on me, I saw an angel, I saw her. 

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Responses:<strong>

**pati1996: Mm-hmm I love me some Alex Russo, if I was one of those girls I wouldn't mind her getting into my pants lol. Aww it's always a good feeling when your readers says their love u happy tears* thanks for the review :)**

**jenny (): OMG YOU JUST MADE ME CRY BY SAYING THAT! *cries but happy tears* Yup, she's just that irresistible lool. Oh she does believe me she does, I mean who doesn't like Alex Russo? /:)**

**LovezGomato (): Heeey, welcome back! I thought I lost u but ur back to reading so happy yay :D. Yeah you should feel sorry for Mitch especially with the upcoming chapters.**

**Greatpretender27: I don't know how I end up putting Kristen Stewart as Miley's sister but after watching Breaking Dawn which I'm still annoyed about (team Jacob/PROUD!) I thought, hmmm why not. Lool...dude that's mean you never kick someone on their private area especially those with dicks lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Player's Game **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>

"Omg Mitchie, are your OK?" she asks concern as I just stared deep into her brown pools that was so hypnotizing, god why can't I look away from those eyes "Mitch?" oh god she was talking this whole time

"Um I-I uh I'm f-fine" oh god please tell me I did not just stutter, she's smirking yup I did in fact stutter "I mean I'm fine, actually I'm better then fine I'm great no awesome even" ah man now I'm rambling and she's looking at weirdly stop it Mitchie "you know what I have to go like now" and with that I turn away from her and run off down the hall

"Mitchie wait!" she yells after me but I didn't want to stop and have her lock me into that stupid beautiful eyes of hers I could hear her laughter from down the hall as I run off to my next class

**Alex's POV**

God she so cute, I thought as I watch Mitchie practically run down the hallway, I know she likes me I mean look at me I'm irresistible no one can resist me, it was just a matter of time before I get into her pants and boy I cannot wait "Alex!" I groan annoyed as I turn toward my dorky brother

"What do you want Justin" I said while walking away from him as he followed

"I saw you talking to the new girl" he stated jeez thanks Mr obvious

"And your point is?" I raise my brows at him questionably cause to be honest I had no idea what his problem was

"And I want you to leave her alone" he said crossing his arms over his chest, wait was he really serious? Lol I had to laugh at that

"And what does it has to do with you?" I asks I finally stopped walking to face him "aren't you tired of sleeping around? Don't you just want find one girl that you'll be committed too" he asks as if a priest preaching. He's not being serious right now is he.

I laughed "good one Justin, that's a hilarious" I laughed holding onto my side "now leave me alone, I got places to be" I said as I started to walk off "Alex I'm warning you if you hurt her-" I turn around rolling my eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Justine, its none of your business. Stay out my life" I say before walking away from him as he called after my name but I just ignored him.

Mitchie's POV

I continue running down the hall, afraid that Alex is following then I came colliding into a hard body! Oh come on. "whoa there pretty girl" a voice said, this time it was a male's voice, well at least it wasn't Alex.

"I'm sorry" I apologies as I looked up and saw a brunette haired boy, he had a pretty boy face but not my type, no Alex isn't my type either "I didn't mean to bump into you" I say as I step out of his arms. "hey I'm not complaining" he said in that weird accent of his, winking at me. Oh please Alex's winks are better and what am I thinking!

"The name is Dean, Dean Moriarty" he said outstretching his hand out toward me. I gave him a small smile as I shook his hand "Mitchie" I answers as he grins before kissing the back of my hand. He was kind of freaking me out.

"So Mitchie, where was you heading to in a hurry?" he asks as he released my hand "um history" I answers awkwardly "well I'll be happy to accompany you ma ladi" he said bowing before me, was this guy for real? "um sure" I said as he took my hand and we started heading toward my lesson.

**No one's POV**

"Hey" Tess said as she approach Caitlyn who busy staring out toward the icing rank. She was in the hockey team along with Jonnie and Lily. "Cait please don't do this" Tess pleads as she sat next to the girl, taking her hand into hers but Caitlyn pulled away.

"I thought you forgave me" the blonde asks in a whispers trying hard not to cry. Caitlyn turned her head around after hearing the broken whisper of her girlfriend "I have" she simply said "it doesn't look like it, cause whenever we argue you always bringing up the mistake I did. It hurts Cait" Tess said now fully out crying.

"I just can't forget it Tess, whenever I look at you all I see is her grinning at me, smirking, taunting me. There's always a reminder of what you two shared together that I'll never get back" Caitlyn explain "and it hurts, so much" she confess in verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry but you have something over me that she doesn't" Tess said as Caitlyn looks at her "my heart" she said taking the girl's hand on hers and placing it to her beating heart "I love you Cait, no one else" Tess said honestly. "and I want you to forgive me, properly forgive me" Tess adds staring deep into Caitlyn's brow chocolate eyes.

"I forgive you" Caitlyn whispers before connecting their lips together "and I love you too" she whispers after they pulled away. Tess leaned her head against the girl's shoulder as their sat there in silence "I'm sorry for the accusation at the canteen" Caitlyn said after a few minutes.

"It's okay, I forgive you" Tess answers back before kissing her girlfriend's cheek and settling her head back on her shoulder, who cares if their miss one lesson. They needs this time alone.

**Mitchie's POV**

It was now the end of the day, I have manage to survive the whole day without a problem, I haven't seen Alex since colliding with her in the hall and practically running off but I have seen Dean. He keeps on getting weirder and weirder if that's possible. I haven't seen any of the girls either. I hope Caitlyn and Tess have worked things out. They looked really happy before Alex came.  
>As I came out my last lesson of the day, I had the urge to go to the bathroom so I turned toward the closest bathroom and walked in. Just as I was about to pee I heard someone come in then voices.<p>

"Come on Tay Tay, you have to let her go" a voice said now I knew they were two. "I can't Juliet, she used me and just acted like nothing happened" the one I'm guessing Taylor said, the girl Juliet in my English class spoke this time.

"It's Alex Russo, what did you except?" she asks, man does Alex always creates problem wherever she goes? "I should've of listens to you Juls, I'm so sorry I didn't" Taylor says I can tell she was crying. What did Alex do exactly "I know baby, but it'll be alright" I'm guessing that's Juliet.

Taylor sniffles before answering "no it won't I-" but she stopped talking, hmm I wonder why "what?" Juliet asks, I can just imagine her looking confused as do I. "someone else is here" oh shit, I think as my eyes widen, oh no, no no. How did she realise I was here. Maybe if I stay quiet and don't breath she'll think she's going crazy so I held in my breath and waited.

"You sure?" no Juliet she's not, please just drop it "yes I'm sure, come out whoever you are" Taylor said as I heard banging on other doors. Oh no what do I do? Calm the fuck down Mitchie, I scowled at myself as the two girls banged on the door that I was in and tried to push it open but it didn't budge. Ah well I'm discovered already.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" I heard a booming voice coming from on top of my head so I looked up and saw two pair of blue eyes glaring down at me "hello" I say letting out a nervous chuckle as their continues to glare, jeez if look can kill. Without a word I stood up from the closed toilet lid and open the door before stepping out.

"Where you ear dropping into our conversation?" Taylor asks because I already knew Juliet so I'm guessing the other is Taylor "n-no, I wa-was um n-not" oh great Mitchie stutter like the fool you are. Juliet rolls her eyes "you better keep what you heard to yourself" she said pointing a finger at me while the glare in her face is still there.

"What does it matter anyway, Alex probably already told her stupid friends and soon or later everyone will know, god I fee like such a slut" Taylor cries as Juliet rubs her back. Should I get involve or not? Lily said to stay out Julie's way. I open my mouth to speak but Juliet cut me off. "what hell are you still doing here freak!" she barks as I try hard to not roll my eyes as I turned and walked out the girls bathroom but not before washing my hands.

"There you are" Lily said as she caught me at my locker "hey Lils, what up?" I ask as I shut my locker close "well the girls and I are going to the mall, you in?" she asks, hmm NY shopping malls yeah sounds like fun "yeah sure but let me just call my mum real quick" I said as she nods while I wipe out my cell from my pocket and dialled my mum.

After I was dome with the phone call which didn't take long considering my mum was the more easy going in letting me go somewhere than my dad. He was way to overprotective "OK I can go" I smile as I look down the hall and saw Caitlyn and Tess with Harper the couple had their hands intertwines, I couldn't help but to be happy that their made up. They just so cute.

"Guys we going?" Caitlyn asks as the three girls approach us "yes of course, Mitch is coming too" Lily said as the other three girls smiled toward me "all right cool we'll taking my car." Tess said as she and Caitlyn walked in front of us as me, Lily and Harper made some conversation as we follow after the couple.

**Alex's POV**

I smiled to myself as I held the handle to Kristen's classroom door before pushing it open and closing and locking it behind me once I stepped in. She was wiping off the board and she couldn't look anymore sexy. I smirk as I walked toward her and wrapped my arms around her waist making her jump in surprise

"Shh, relax its me" I said whispering in her ear before nibbling on it making her let out a moan making my little friend stand to attention before I turned her around so she was facing me and kisses her lips "A-Alex, d-door" she manages to get out between her moans as I sucked on her neck "it's closed and locked, relax" I repeats before bringing my lips back to her again. "oh god, that feels amazing" she pants as I pressed my body against hers, rubbing our fronts against each other "I don't want you to tease me Alex, fuck" she moans before I stepped away from her and pulled down her skirt along with her panties then I unbuckle my belt letting my pants and boxers down as my cock spring out freely

She groans as she looked at my massive length before taking it into her hand making me thrust my hips toward her hand then she let it go making me release a deep moan "put it in me" she said seating on her desk, legs wide open, giving me a nice view of her dripping sex. Shit I'm gonna come before I even be inside of her. When I continue to just stare I fell Kristen's legs wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me toward her.

Without waiting to be told twice I thrust my dick inside her pussy, making her groan in pleasure as I buried myself deep within her before starting to move in and out "oh shit, shit, shiiiit" she chants as I pick up the pace watching as my dick disappeared into her hole than come out all glistering and smooth. She dug the heels of her foot onto my ass pulling me closer and making my cock go even deeper to hit her g spot.

I start thrust in uneven thrust knowing that I was close then I heard a buzz coming from my jeans which was thankfully still pooled under my legs so I pulled out making Kristen whimpers in protest as I reach the ringing device already knowing who it was

"Hey Miles" I answers as I thrust back inside Kristen who looked at me with wide eyes that I was fucking her against her desk at the same time talking to her sister. Yeah I'm dangerous but her surprised face turned into an adorable one as I pick up the pace of thrusting in and out. Hissing in pleasure "did you just hear what I said?" I heard Miley ask before I went back to paying attention to her "sorry Miles, I'm in dentition and you calling doesn't help the situation" I say, only if she knew

"Oh sorry but anyway, guess who me and Jon just saw walking the mall?" she asks but I just shrug annoyed she was stopping me away from orgasming "Mitchie" she finally says making me stop my motion and Kristen scold at me, doing her best not to groan in annoyance in case Miley hears "seriously?" I ask and Miley confirms it going as far as to put Jonnie to tell me. She doesn't lie "shit all right, I'll be there soon" I say as Miley asks how "don't worry about that, see you later" we both said cool before hanging up.

Now I was in need of getting off quickly to go to the mall, I started thrusting faster at the same time pitching her clit to drive her to the edge faster and not before long I felt her walls clamping on me, squeezing my dick so tight in vice grip making me hiss and groan in pleasure as I fell her orgasm hit her and not before long I was following, emptying myself inside her. I rode both of orgasm together before pulling out and pulling up my boxers and jeans before buckling up.

"Don't ever fuck me while taking to my sister on the phone" she said as she pulled up her skirt and I just roll my eyes, picking up my backpack. "yeah, yeah sure, uh huh. Cool, see you tomorrow" I peck her lips as I head toward the door. Now that I just had an amazing fuck, it's time to set my trap on Mitchie. I can't not have one girl that I don't get to fuck. I'll fuck Mitchie Torres and rock her word. I grin as I got inside my car. Starting it up before driving toward the mall. Get ready Torres because I'm not taking no for an answer. 

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Response<strong>

**pati1996: I'm happy that you requesting more and more of this, which is why I'm doing my best to keep on updating regularly. Aww thanks so much that makes me smile to hear that. Hoped you liked this chapter too :).**

**DaPhoenix: First of all, welcome :). second thanks for the review, means a lot to me when I see a review pop up :D**

**LovezGomato: It's good to hear that I didn't loss you :). yeah Mitch really have no idea what she's getting herself into. No one resist the "Alex Russo" charm :D.**

**jenny: Yup Tess and Alex, you'll be surprise on who she has slept with besides Tess ;). aww stop please I'm blushing lool. Hoped you liked this chapter too.:)**

**Xxx: welcome :). aww that's nice. Hmm maybe why not :).**

**greatpretender27: YAY! Lool. Oh course she's proud, its always a proud thing to her whenever she take a girl's virginity away especially Tess's since she and Caitlyn hates each other lol. LOOOL that made me laugh just thinking of the comment you made about Harper lool. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**I'm sorry for the late update guys, this chapter was actually already written but I was being lazy on going on the laptop to update it since I read fanfics on my iPod lool. So sorry. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it and I promise the next chapter will be quicker, well if you guys reviews quicker too :). **

**Anyway moving on...**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Respond:<strong>

**jenny: another chapter, hopefully you still loving it, more interaction between Alex and Mitchie from now on :). Thanks for the review.**

**pati1996: Yay I'm getting better and better :). It's so good to hear that, hopefully I keep on getting even better :D. **

**Xxx: Yay! Thanks, hope you like this chapter too :D**

**greatpretender27: Lool, nah I'm not telling you that *lips sealed* it's a secret lool. Thanks for the review.**

**I love Malex: Lool No! I don't condone rape at all and plus this is a romance, I'm not going to hurt Mitchie in that level.**

**Luz4mj1995: I know right! Lool. I know but don't worry all that is going to change, we have Mitch to stack her on the right direction. Thanks for the review hope you liked this one as well.**

**LovezGomato: *lips sealed* you just have to scroll down and read what happens :D. Don't worry that's coming really soon! And I'm sure you'll like it :).**

**Healer: Yay! I'm glue your liking it :). Thanks for the review. Hope you keep reading on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Player's Game<strong>

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV <strong>

As soon as I got in the mall, I took the escalator, running up since Miley and Jonnie told me their were near the cinema. When I reached the top I turned left then right and saw both of my best friends flirting with this two blondes. "hey" I say just as the two girls gave Miles and Jon they numbers and walked off "wow that was quick" Jonnie said as Miley leads us inside the cinema.

"Okay so she went to screen 3 with the other girls" she explain as we smoothly passed the asher who was so distracted on his game boy and toward screen 3 where twilight breaking dawn was showing. "well this isn't gonna be hard to find her" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes at the massive amount of people that was in here.

"Don't worry Lex, I got it under control, you forgetting I'm like a cat in the dark" Jonnie said grinning as I watch her scan the crowd "bingo!" she whisper yells. "top row to the left, the seat next to her is empty too" she said grinning "you my friend have superpowers, I own you one" I said before patting her shoulder then took off toward my prey.

**Mitchie's POV**

"Hi" I jump on my seat making the popcorn I was holding tip as some fell on the floor. I looked to my left and saw a grinning Alex "surprise to me?" she asks as she made herself comfortable "hmm twilight" she said totally ignoring my surprised expression as she took some of my popcorn and popped it inside her mouth.

"What you doing here?" I finally managed to find my voice and ask "Mitch, it's the cinema lots of people come here" she answers smartly, I tried hard not to blush at the use of my nickname "I know what it is, what I'm wondering is what you doing next to me" I ask again "oh I love twilight, I think Bella should dump Edward and get it on with Alice, now that's hot, don't you think?" she asks facing me and staring deep into my eyes.

Even though the light was dime in here I can still see her deep chocolate eyes, this time it was sparkling. Oh god I'm starting to like the biggest player of the school. So I turned around to face the screen but I can see her grinning in the corners of my eyes. She thinks she's so smart making me feel all hot and nervous around her "I think she would've be better with Jacob" I finally answers anything to distract me from thinking if she's as big as Harper said, how she knows that I'll never know and why am I thinking about that I don't know either.

"Ah so your team Jacob? Yeah I hate the dude but not as much as I hate Edward, I mean do you see how hot Bella is?" she asks pointing toward the screen with Bella and Edward's scene playing. "she's not that hot" I mumble for some reason I fell jealous that she called Bella hot "your kidding right? She's freaking sexy along with Alice" she grinned as I roll my eyes.

"So have you changed your mind in letting me show you around?" she asks after a few minutes of silence. I really wants to get to know her I mean there has to be a soft and nicer side to what everyone else seems to think about her "I tell you what you turn to team Jacob then I'll let you show me around waverly" I said and she didn't even think twice before she's agreeing "deal" she said outstretching her hand toward me as I shook it, I fell an electricity ran through my whole body making me feel things that I have never fell before. And I was quiet scared.

**Alex's POV**

After the movie was over I collected my crowd and we left the screen before Bitchgeller see me, I didn't want to cause a scene but where there's Geller and I there's always a scene. We were standing by the gaming machines as we watch Mitchie and the girls come out the screen door. I caught Mitchie's eyes and I smiled at her making her smile back.

"So I'm guessing things are looking up with Mitchie" Miley asks as the three of us headed toward the exit door "baby steps my friend, baby steps" I answers as we walked out the cold night of NY while heading toward my car, since I'm the only one in the group who brought their car today. I'm driving them home.

**Mitchie's POV **

It's been three days since I been attending Trebica Pre high school. I'm still friends with the other four girls. I met the school's bitchy drama queen who hates me for some unknown reason and I was even surprise to find out that she was Tess's twin sister, they looked nothing alike, their had different personality.

I was currently at my locker putting away my books that I won't be using exchanging them with those I needed "hi beautiful" I blush as I heard Alex's greeting, she has been calling me that for the pass two days and to tell you the truth I was loving it."hey" I answers as I shut my locker closed and faced her

"May I walk you to class?" she asks with that beautiful charming smile of hers "yeah sure, if you want" I answers shyly, I have never had anyone offer to walk me to class, well except for Dean that one time oh another thing is Dean and Alex hated each other, it's like they were in competition with one and another. Alex has warn me away from Dean while Dean has warn me away from Alex.  
>Word around is that they both are alike, while Dean is the male version Alex the female one but I knew that Alex had another side of her that she doesn't let people see, which is why I wanted to give her a chance and prove those people wrong about her "So you ready for our Saturday together?" she asks as we were walking the almost empty hallway heading toward my AP calculus. I try not to show how excited I was because I didn't want to seem to over excited so I just nod and smile toward her as she carried my books for me.<p>

See she's so sweet when she wants to be "ah at last we have reached your destination" she said in a odd voice making me giggle, she was such a dork "ma'am" she hands me my books before bowing in front of me, I giggles again as I took the offered books "thanks kind sir" I said in elderly fashion way before kissing her cheek and walking inside my class room.

**Alex's POV **

I smiled wide at the burn on my cheek were Mitchie just planted her lips, I actually smiled. Not grinned or smirk but smile oh god what was this girl doing to me? I haven't slept with anyone since Monday when I fucked Kristen against her desk. She has been calling me to go to hers since her fiancé won't be home until next week. But I kept ignoring her calls. We have her for English today last lesson, I have been so busy planning where to take Mitchie for sight seeing on Saturday.

"Dude I think Mitchie broke Lex" I heard a mocking voice come beside me before wiping my cheek and scolding Miley "I'm not broken, shut up man" I say pulling up my walls, for some reason when I'm around Mitchie I always want to be myself.

"Man you are so whipped" Miley said kissing her teeth, I was not going to let her say I was whipped even though I may be but I won't admit it "shut the fuck up man, I'm not whipped" I said pushing her slightly "guys come on stop it" Jonnie said as Miley and I stared each other down. "whipped" Miley said once again making me only twice angry "I said shut the fuck up Stewart" I growl as Miley smirks.

"I bet your so whipped you won't even be able to get into her pants" the southern girl finally said, I was about to tell her to shut up and walk away but the stubborn side of me didn't want to so I accepts the challenge "Mm that sounds like a challenge and just to prove you wrong, I won't only get into her pants but make her fall in love with me than break her heart in front of everyone, humiliating her" I said oh god please stop talking. "I'll make you swallow you words in shame Stewart" I adds. Shut up Alex.

"All right fine what's the winner gets?" I thought of it Miley always taunting me, thinking she's better l. we need to end that "the winner gets pride by getting the loser to announce in front of the whole school how much of pussy they are and say that they are the winner's bitch which you will be doing after I win" I say and she smirked "ah fat chance, so you have accepted the challenge?" she ask with her hand out toward me. I thought of it for a minutes before taking the hand "deal" I said both of us wearing grins on our faces.

"Guys I don't think this is a good idea, these bets things always ends up in someone getting hurt" Jonnie advice but we ignored her "I'm serious" she adds "I ain't backing down" I stated as I glared at Miley "me neither the bet is on" she announce as we held each other's gaze I'm not losing to Miley. Never ever!. 

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong> 

* * *

><p><strong>So who do you think will win? Alex or Miley?<strong>

**Will Mitchie finds out about the bet or not...?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews Response:**

**jenny: Lool, yeah I know I haven't updated "LoVe WaR" for quiet awhile now but I having mega writers block on that story that I don't even know where to start but after reading your review, I tried my best to write something which I did but then I got block again but I haven't forgotten about it I promise. I will update it once I finish writing. Thanks for still loving this story as well :). hope you like this chapter too.**

**Healer: Lool, I know right. Thanks for the review.**

**NickiMinajlover: Yay! A new comer :D welcome. Thanks for the review. Hope I'll still keep you interested on future chapters as well as this one :)**

**pati1996: Alex/Mitch alone time in this chapter so hopefully you'll like it. Yup like Jonnie said they never do sighs thanks for the review. :))**

**Luz4mj1995: LOOOL, I just LOL so much while reading your review my friend looked at me weirdly since I was reading during college. Ahaha little friend satisfied OMG! Here's the update and hope you like it :D.**

**greatpretender27: Ah allow me man, I do try x_x. Again lips sealed* you'll find out soon who it is anyway :D. and no its not Juliet. :)) thanks for the review :D**

**Xxx: No it can't, but let's hope it does. Oh who am I kidding of course it won't lool. Thanks :)).**

* * *

><p><strong>ANYWAY...Without further ado, ENJOY guys :))<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Player's Game<strong>

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"Hi beautiful" I say as I sat next to Mitchie at the library, I see her blush a deep red "hi" she answers shyly, looking down as she tacked her long silky hair that I wish I can just fun my fingers through behind her ears "so you ready for tomorrow?" I questions. Taking a peak at what she was doing only for her to shut her book closed.

I looked at her with both of my brows raised up "it's kind of personal stuff" she answers as I nods "but to answer your question, yes I am. I can't wait to see what Alex Russo has planned for the day" she smiled at me making my heart falter slightly, god I loved her smile. So big and bright that I couldn't help myself to smile back.

"Well well, Russo" I groan at sound of that voice before breaking my eye contact with Mitch to stare up at the boy who has just interrupted us "Mariaty" I say coldly as I glared up at the boy. Dean was like another Caitlyn to me, I hated both of their guts but I hate Dean more than Caitlyn. "what do you doing here?" I ask as he stares at Mitchie.

"I could ask you the same thing Russo, I mean libraries aren't really your place to hang out" he says with a smirk on his stupid face that I wish I can just punch. "yeah well I thought it was time for a change" I barks back as he glares at me. "um Lexi why don't you walk me to class" Mitchie asks breaking mine and Dean's stare down. Aww she called me Lexi she's so cute I love the way it sounds on her mouth.

I turned to her and gave her my charming smile "sure Mitch, let's go" I say as Mitch packed her things up, I offered her my hand and she took it as I pulled her up as we were leaving I turned back around to Dean who stood there with annoyed expression his slightly looking constipated face making me smirk as we walked out the library.

"Are we still on tomorrow?" Miles asks as we were stood on the line for lunch "what's tomorrow?" I asks picking up a cheese burger "we hanging out at mine tomorrow or have you forgotten" Miley answers as we started walking toward our table. "oh I might come late" I said as we took a sit.

"Why?" Miley asks looking at me with raised brow "cause she's got a date with Mitchie" Jonnie says mockingly with a grin on her face "shut up, it's not a date I promised her I'll show her around and plus I want to charm my way to her first before asking her out" I adds afterwards "ah the Alex Russo charm eh" Miley say with a smirk on her face that I try so hard not to return. For some reason I didn't want to act like a dick while talking about Mitchie but I didn't want my friends thinking I've gone soft so I just pretends and act like the jackass that I am.

"You know it" I smirk as the three of us took our seats "hi stud" before I can even have a chance to reply I fell the blonde's lips attached to mine in wide open mouthed kiss before I kiss back then pulled away "what the hell was that Gigi?" I ask annoyed as I watched her smirk at me "my parents are out town tomorrow and Tess is hanging out with her loser of friends so I was thinking maybe you can come over" she says flirtatiously trailing her hand down to my crock before squeezing tightly while biting her bottom lip. Oh shit.

I try hard not to moan as she press down even harder. Now here's the deal Gigi is the popular cheerleader and really hot also the only the hot girl I haven't slept with I know shocker. But she's known as being a big tease if it wasn't for that I would've slept with her along time ago, people see her as the slut of school but she's the only popular girl who's still a virgin I should know.

"I can't" I say pulling her hand away from my crock "what? I'm offering you something that you've always wanted and you turning me down?" she asks shock, I didn't want to man what I would give to finally fuck Gigi Tyler but I have plans for tomorrow I wasn't going to cancel on Mitchie, she was after all my target "yeah well if you wanted me to fuck you, you would've let me a long time ago" I shrug as I go back to my food.

She scoff "it's your loss" she says before kissing me again and walking away with her followers. Jeez!

**Mitchie's POV**

I watch as Gigi kisses Alex before walking away with tweedy dump and tweedy dumber and couldn't help but to feel jealous as anger spreads through my body. I knew I had no reason to be because we weren't dating after all but still I have come to hate it whenever I see a girl flirting with her or that she's flirting with some whore. By amount of girls I heard she has slept with I'm surprise that she hasn't caught something. Maybe a little hitch wouldn't hurt, that'll teach her a lesson for sleeping with basically anyone with a skirt. I thought with a smile on my face, wow Mitch that's a little hush don't you think? I heard my stupid subconscious say as I roll my eyes.

"Hello earth to Mitchie" I snap out my thoughts to see Tess waving her hand in front of me "huh, what?" I asks as the other four girls just shook their heads making me blush in embarrassment. "I said we all having a sleepover at my house today, wanna come and tomorrow morning we could all hang out at the mall and maybe see another movie" Tess replys, probably repeating herself cause I was so space out about Alex.

"Um yeah sleepover sounds fine, I'll let my parents know but I'll have to leave early tomorrow if I do end up coming" I adds remembering I had a date with Alex tomorrow noon. Date? No! I meant sight seeing. "um why?" Caitlyn asks looking at me with that brown eyes of hers that I cannot lie to "er um I cau-cau" I stutter I'm really not good at lying, plus if I tell Caitlyn the reason then she's sure will blow. Fuck Mitch, think dumbass!

"Mitchie remember you told me that you were helping you mum with her catering?" Lily says, catering? What. I looked toward her as Harper, Tess and Caitlyn stares between me and Lily and the latter gave me a look ohhhh "um ye-yeah I am I can't believe I forgot" I say chuckling nervously. Caitlyn looks at me for a moment before shrugging, whew thank you Lily I don't know why she did that but I'll have to thank her later.

"Okay so I saved your ass earlier on wanna tell me what's going on?" Lily asks as we head toward biology. I sigh, I might as well tell her the truth, she did save me after all "Alex is showing me around waverly tomorrow that's why" I say as Lily stops us in our track "as in Alex Russo, Alex?" she asks surprised as I nods "Mitchie can I ask you something?" the blonde asks as we resume our walk "yeah sure" I answers back

"Do you like Alex as in like her as a girlfriend like?" she questions as we reached the open door of our biology. I glance inside and saw Alex seating in her seat while burning a marshmallow on one of the flares that was on "I think so, I don't know" I answers honestly as Lily looks toward Alex who was flirting her way to one of the cheerleader as the red hair blushed at whatever Alex said to her "just be careful Mitch, your my friend and I don't want you to get hurt" she said walking inside as I follow after her. When my eyes and Alex's met the brunette smiles at me with that charming smile of hers making me blush as I took my place next to Lily. I'll be careful, I know Alex Russo's type. I've known one for the pass eleven years of my life, I can handle her.

**/**

"Mum, dad I'm home!" I shouts as I walked through my front door, disposing of my backpack by the doorway as I followed the voices of my mother who yelled their we're in the kitchen "hi princess" my dad greets as I kissed each of my parents cheeks and picked an apple from the fruit bowl "hi" I mumble as I bit into the sweet treat "how was school baby" my mum asks as I took a sit "it was fine, the girls have invited me to a sleepover though, can I go?" I asks only working on my puppy dog pout just in case

"Well the girls seems nice when we met them so I don't see why not" my mum says as I turn toward my dad, it's never so much problem with my mum but dad has always been a bit difficult at being convinced "daddy" I say as my pouts get even deeper "don't give me that, how do I even know that it won't turn into a wild teenager party with alcohol and sex" he says ugh he such a dad "her parents will be there" I lie, I know it's wrong but I really want to go "okay fine but-" he didn't get to finish because I tackling him into hug "thanks daddy!" I squeal happily as I bounce out the kitchen to go upstairs and call Lily to let her know so she can pick me up since we lived not that far away from each other.

**Alex's POV **

I woke up early today even though it was weekend. Anyone who knows me knows that weekends are my sleep in day meaning I don't wake up until noon but this certain Saturday has a purpose for me waking up so early. My date with Mitchie, god just thinking of her name brings a smile to my face.

I brush my hand through my brown locks before giving a smile at my reflection on my full body length mirror. I look good but then again I always do. I chuckles before turning and walking out my bedroom heading downstairs for breakfast since I had like three hours until meeting up with Mitch.

"Alex?" my mum asks I'm guessing surprise to see me. How rude! "yeah?" I asks with my brows raised toward the Latina woman "why are you awake at 9am?" she questions looking toward the wall clock. "no reason" I shrug as I walked toward the fridge. "she probably up to no good mum, she never wake up at this time on a Saturday" my older brother said his whiny voice hurting my ears. I sometimes wonder if he missed being a girl and came out a boy instead

"I'm not up to anything, jeez people when I actually behaving you all looking for something to make me misbehave" I grumble while chewing on pickles and chips. God the awesome taste this have. "no no I like it, keep it up" my mum smiles before going downstairs to the substation. I turned to Justin and smirk "I don't know what your up to but I'm onto you Alex" the boy say while glaring at me "um OK, good luck with that" I say as I looked down at my watch to see that it's already 11am jeez where did the time fly off to.

So I hop off of the counter quickly, sinking down my juice "ah ha! So you do admit that your up to something" Justin says as of he has just figured a puzzle out. I roll my eyes before pushing him out my way "bye low life" I say shutting the door behind me.

**Mitchie's POV**

"okay guys as much as I love to stay for long, I have to go" I say as the girls boos, I roll my eyes and stood up from the couch "I'll see you guys on Monday" I say "sure have fun with your mom" Tess said next to sitting and I smile "I'll walk Mitch out" Lily say as the other three girls waved good-bye to me.

"just remember what I said Mitchie, be careful this is Alex Russo we talking about" the blonde states as we were outside away from the other girls "I know Lils, but I know what I'm doing. Trust me" I smile as she smiled back "okay, have fun" we hugged before she walked back inside the house and took down toward my house since that's where I told Alex to meet me. I knew my parents were out so saves me from too much questions.

It was about 30 minutes of being inside my house that I heard the doorbell ring and looked toward the clock to see its twelve, I hop off my seat and walked toward the ringing doorbell and opens the door to see the Latina standing there with her charming smile, looking as beautiful as ever. "hi" I greets stepping out my house and closing the door behind me. "hi beautiful" she answers back making blush furiously what her nickname for me.

"ready to go?" she questions and I nod as offers her hand toward me and I took it and we both walked away.

**Alex's POV**

"and to conclude our sight seeing we have the waverly substation, a place where you can just chill and relax" I say pushing open the door and seeing how busy it was even though the lunch rush hour passed "let's grab a sit" I lead Mitchie toward a both and she sat down "thank you" she smiles up at me with that beautiful full smile of hers

"What would you like today ma'am" I ask with my best gentlemen voice making her giggle, god I laugh her laugh "um what's good here?" she asks scanning the menu "well pretty much everything taste great but can I recommend you our best sandwich?" I asks as she she looked up at me with raised brow "go ahead" I pull a chair and turned it around and sat down before gesturing for her to come forward "our best sandwich here is the Alex" I whispers as of telling her a secret "the Alex?" she questions in whispers, I nods "but it's not on the menu" she glance at menu looking confused making her look adorable. Aww confused Mitchie is so cute "that's because it's a special sandwich for special beautiful girl like yourself" I wink at her making her blush "then I guess I'll have the Alex" she finally says and smiles at her before standing up from my "be right back ma'am" I say pretending to title my hat as if I was wearing one before walking away from her

"What are you doing?" I ask Justin as he just stood there looking spaced out "Alex! Where have you been?" he asks looking furious "out, because unlike you I do have life" I move him away from the receipts that I needed to make the Alex, true is it doesn't even exists I only wanted to impress Mitchie. Hopefully it would take out awesome "who's sandwich is that?" Justin asks glancing over my shoulder "none of your business" I answer concentrating on trying to make this sandwich the best one yet.

"it's a girl isn't it?" he asks but I just ignore him as he glance out the open space out toward the substation "Mitchie?" he seethe as I roll my eyes "Alex! What did I say about leaving her alone?" he asks as if he and Mitch are related in some way "oh I'm sorry I don't what you say, sometimes what you say just goes inside one ear and comes out the other" I sarcastically said before picking the sandwich up and a drink before walking pass him.

"Here you go madam" I place the sandwich in front of her before I took a seat "thank you" she says as I watch her bit into the sandwich and chew waiting in anticipation of her reaction "mm this is the best sandwich I ever tasted" she moans as she bit into the sandwich again. God that noise she just made, fuck my pants are tightening. I swift around in my seat adjusting myself, down boy down "you gotta tell me what's inside here" she says pointing at the sandwich "sorry but a cook never feels they secret" I says smiling at her as she pouts. Oh kill me now! I groan inside my head just wanting to lean over and kiss that pouts away. Ohh fuck this is not helping  
>I clear my throat trying the subject "so you had fun today?" I ask her as she nods seeing how her mouth was full. "I did, thanks Lexi. I'm glad I agreed to you showing me around" she says after she swallow her bits "but I should get going my parents are almost home" she says as she finish her sandwich and drank her coke. "all right, I'll put this away and I'll walk you back" I say taking her plate and glass away.<p>

**Mitchie's POV **

I watch as Alex walk away with my empty plate with a smile on my face. Not only was she totally hot but also sweet and adorable. I think I'm starting to like her more than I should "hi" I look up and saw Alex's younger brother in front of me, I think his name is Max "hi" I answers back as he just stared at me "your really pretty" he says, aww he's so adorable "thanks" "and your skin looks so soft, do you like get it skinned off so it looks soft?" he asks reaching out to touch my cheek, freaking me out.

"Don't!" before he can reach me though, Alex was pulling him by his ear and off of the chair "ouch Alex, that hurts" he whines as the older girl lets go "what are you doing?" she questions looking at the boy weirdly "I just wanted to touch her skin, it looks so soft" he says again "go away" Alex points her finger toward the stairs as the boy grumbles and walks away. "sorry about that, I have weird siblings" she apologies "it's OK"

"you ready to go" she asks as I nods and stood up taking her offered hand again feeling the electricity that I fell earlier on when she held my hand as we walked out the substation.

We reached my house in a record time before any of my parents comes back "thanks for today Alex, I had fun" I say as we stood at my front door "your welcome, I'm glad you had fun" she answers before I remember I had her jacket on since it was getting chilli and took it off and gave it back to her "I'll see you on Monday?" I asks as she nods with a smile. I decided to be bold again and planted a kiss on her cheek "bye" I say before walking inside my house not wanting for her reaction.

**Alex's POV**

she kissed my cheek again and my smile couldn't have gotten any wider as I fell my cheek burn where she kissed it. I wonder how it'll feel like to have her lips on mine. I thought as I made my way toward Miley's house.

When I reached the Stewart home I went in straight away, this house has become like a scone home to me that we don't even knock and just walk through "hey Mr S" I greets the old man cooking by the kitchen "oh hello Alex, long time since I've see you kiddo" he said with a warm smile "I know Mr S school has been taking a toll on me" I answer as he nods "will you be staying for dinner? I'm making my special Bologna" he grins at me "you know me so well"

"I guess I'll be setting five seats then" he says as he stirs the sauce "five?" I knew Jons was here but who was the five person? "hey dad I think I found the source you wanted, oh hi Alex" I instantly groan inside my head, wishing I didn't already told Mr Stewart I'll be staying for dinner because I knew its going to be an awkward "hi Ms Stewart" I mumbles "I'm just going to see Miles and Jon" I point toward the stairs as both Stewart nods as I turned toward the stairs getting ready for the most awkward dinner ever. Someone kill me now.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys I didn't really feel this chapter while writing it to be honest. So I apologise for its boringness :(. Hopefully the next one will be better.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Response: **

**pati1996 – Keep on loving it, it makes me happy to know :D. aww that is soo sweet of you to say [blushes] lool. Thanks for the review :), hope you like this one as well :D.**

**jenny – I finally update chapter 31 lool, I was bored. So you prefer more Alex's POV? No you didn't miss anything, she was just dreading it cause of how awkward it'll be with her sleeping with Kristen and being Miley's best friend. This story will have time skips but I'll make sure I cover everything so no you didn't. **

**NickiMinajlover – Ooh that's cool, at least your reading it now :). I wasn't sure to where their should of gone lool but I'm glad it was a success :D.**

**greatpretender27 – I despise how mean she's to Alex whenever she's shown on the show, I always liked Gig, she's pretty and I thought her and Alex would look so hot together. The all love and hate logic lool. Oops sorry about that I must have corrected it when I was doing a spell check since it's no in dictionary Ahaha she is, she depends on her dad to give her money to take a girl out lool.**

**Xxx – Sorry I think your gonna be a little disappointed for the outcome of this chapter but hopefully not that much.**

**Luz4mj1995 – Loool, it's so funny when people stare at you like your mad or something but your puppy? Dude that just crazy loool. You love yourself some Alex smexy time don't you? /:)lol. **

* * *

><p><strong>Player's Game<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"Let's go in target I wanna see what new things they have in" Jonnie said as the three of us were at the mall the next day. We just decided to wonder around the mall on Sunday afternoon since we had nothing else better to do "nah let's go to games and check out the new call of duty" Miley responds "but I want to go to target" Jonnie argues making Miley roll her eyes "well tough, games then target" Miley responds after that I just tuned the two out and looked around the mall.

I saw a girl, red hair in the distance texting away on her cell phone. She's hot I'll give you that, I smirk before walking toward her "hi" I say "not interested" she answers back without even looking up at me "um actually I just wanted to say your shoes are nice" I say restoring to plan b, when a girl ignores you use plan b which never happens to me because I never really have to try to get into their pants

Anyway after complimenting her shoes, I turned around and started walking off "wait" I heard the pretty girl call and I smirk before turning to face her again "yeah?" I asks "what you just complimented my shoes and walked off?" she asks sounding shock "well yeah because they are pretty" I shrug "I'm Annie" she finally said "Annie, pretty name for a pretty girl, I'm Alex" I shook her offered hand smiling my charming smile as I see her blush.

"Thank you" she whispers then smiled at me and I smile back. Ten minutes later found me and Annie inside one of the cubical stalls in the toilet with my tongue down the red hair's throat as she moaned in my mouth. Fuck I was hard as a rock. "Mm I see your packing" she groans as she rubs her thighs against my throbbing clothed cock "your not freaked out?" I asks, I know most girls I've been with already knew about it so that was not a problem but that's because we went the same school. Annie was a stranger "if anything I'm fucking turned on" she growls as we pulled away from the kiss "let me make you feel good" she whispers against my ear before kneeling in front of me and pulled down on my sweats along with my boxers.

I chuckles as my cock spring out and hits her on the face "fuck baby your so big" I smirk, my ego growing even bigger before I whimpers as she took my meat in her hand and squeezed tightly "shiiiit" I groan as my hips twitches toward her hand as she started pumping on my length. She jacked me off a few time before taking my dick inside her mouth and started sucking me off. Oh my goddd I was in heaven. I groan inside my head as I started fucking Annie's mouth. She groans as my meat hits the back of her throat but she doesn't gag. I closed my eyes with a silly grin on my face and the weirdest thing happened. Mitchie popped inside my head.

I watch as the brunette bopped her head up and down my cock as she sucked me off, her lips wrapped around the head of dick "does that feel good Lexie?" she asks with her eyes shinning that I couldn't help but groan at "cum for me Lex" she mumbles against my dick as I fell her mouth vibrate as she spoke. oh god she's good "fuck Mitch I'm coming baby, fuck take my cum and swallow it baby" I moans as my hips jerked off and cum inside Mitchie's mouth and watch as the brunette swallows "I love you Mitch" I whispers as she smiles at me "I love you too Lexie" when I open my eyes I see not Mitchie but Annie staring at me with raised brow while wiping the corner of her mouth.

"Annie I-" I started to say but she put her index finger against my lips before thrusting it inside my mouth "shh, that was just plain hot" she said, I moan another girl's name and she finds it hot. Damn this girl was a freak. She removes her finger before kissing me letting me taste myself on her tongue "now I want you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow" she whispers in my ear again and I quickly fumbles to get a condom out of my sweats pocket and ripped off the pack before rolling the rubber latex on my appendage.

When I looked up I saw Annie seating on the closed toilet sit, legs wide open displaying her wet pink pussy to me. I groan at the sight as I saw her rubbing furiously on her clit "sorry I got horny and bored while waiting" she said before standing up, she turned around, placing both her hands against the toilet seat and stuck out her ass in the air. I grin before slapping her tight little round ass making her whimper.

I snake my hand around and collected her wetness and rubbed it on my dick covered condom before thrusting into her "ohhhh my godddd" she screams as her hold tighten against the toilet seat as I started a rhyme of pouncing in and out making the both of us moan in pleasure "fuck Alex that feels so amazing, fuck me harder baby" she growls as she spreads her legs even wider giving me a nice access to thrust deeper inside her as I fell my cock hit her g spot making her cry out loud as I kept hitting on that same spot, speeding up my thrust.

I turned her around so she was standing up before seating myself on the closed toilet seat bringing her down to me so she's riding my dick. I held onto her waist as she start a motion of moving up and down. Bouncing on my meat and twisting her hips around. When she goes up my dick comes out so only the tip stays in and goes down swallowing my whole length as we moan in unison before I attached my lips to her neck and started sucking on her collar "don't leave a mark" she husks out as I move my hips to met her thrust, I trailed my hand between our body and started pitching on the red hair's clit making her moan loudly as I fell her walls clamped down on my dick, squeezing the living hell outta me before I come busting out on the condom.

We breathed heavily with our forehead resting together before she got off of me, I watch as my flaccid dick lay against my stomach before I pulled off the used condom and threw it on the trash can and pulled on my boxers and sweats as I watch Annie pulled on her panties and skirt. "Eh so can I like call you" I say trying to be nice. The last thing I wanted is to say hey thanks for the awesome fuck, see you later then risk getting slapped. My pretty face can't take that no more

"No I have a boyfriend" she says, picking up her purse "this is just a one time thing, I doubt we'll see each other, goodbye Alex" she said as she struts out the cubical. Whew thank god she has a boyfriend which means she won't be attached to me. I smile before I left the cubical and went in search for my two best friends, only god knew where their went.

**Mitchie's POV **

"Omg Mitch, this so you. Isn't this her Steve?" my mum asks as she pulled a skirt against me while looking at my dad who stood there looking bore out his mind. "honey I really don't want to comment because to me that skirt is way to short" my dad says as I roll my eyes. The skirt comes up to my knees for Christ sakes.

My mum thought it would be a good idea to have a family time by shopping, yay joy. Not its embarrassing having your mum pick cloths for you at sixteen especially while your dad is there. "mom do we really have to do this?" I asks in a whine. "yes, this is our family time" my mum answers before picking out another skirt "what about this?" she smiled as I groan. Just then I heard laughters coming on the direction of the door. I instantly recognised the sound and turned around. Alex, my heart started beating so fast like crazy I was afraid other people can hear it

I saw her look around then her eyes met mine and smiles at me which I couldn't help but to smile back as I watch her walk toward me while Miley and Jonnie went to the jeans section "hi beau- I mean Mitch" she stopped herself as she saw both my patents and smiled at them "hey Alex, um mum, dad this is Alex. We go to the same school Alex this is my parents Connie and Steve" I introduced as Alex smiles at both of my parents "it's nice to you Mr and Mrs Torres" she politely said "oh please sweetie call me Connie, Mrs Torres is mother in-law" my mum said "well I would never guessed your Mitchie's mum if she hasn't introduced us, you look more like her sister" Alex compliments and I watch as my mum blushed at the compliment "oh aren't you a charmer" she said trying to look anywhere else but at the brunette girl. I raised my brow toward Alex as she smirked at me.

"Ahem" my dad finally clears his throat drawing our attention toward him "so you and Mitchie go the same school?" my dad asks "yes sir, we have English, biology and Arts together" Alex answers as my dad 'hmed' he was so hard to please. "er I should get going, Miley and Jonnie are probably waiting for me" Alex finally said after my dad's eyes kept on staring at her so I nod "I'll see you on Monday Mitch, it was nice to meet you Connie" Alex said with a charming smile "and you too sir" she said to my dad with slight smile before walking off but not before shooting me a smile too.

"Aw she was nice" my mum said after Alex was out of sight "I don't like her" my dad mumbles "why?" I questions, feeling slightly offensive over Alex and disappointed that my dad doesn't like the girl I like "because of the way she was looking at you, it's obvious she has the mind of hormone teenagers" my dad explains and I blush. He thinks Alex liked me? "dad we are just friends" I confirm as my dad just stared at me blankly "we are" I firmly stated "okay fine princess, stay friends. Being friends is good, nothing else" he said as he walked away to man's cloths section.

I turn to look at my mum who had on an amused look on her face "don't worry sweetie, your dad is just a bit overprotective. I think Alex is quiet the catch so if you like her, you should go for it" advice my mum before following after my dad "we'll be back soon, on the mean time. Enjoy your freedom" she smiled before she disappeared out sight. I sigh then smiled widely, my mum liked Alex and urged me to go for it, now I just needed my dad on board too.

**Alex's POV **

"All right guys quiet down" Ms Stewart instructed as everyone did just as she said. It was Monday again and we once again were in English. "thank you, who have started reading their Shakespeare?" she asks as Mitchie, that blonde chick she hangs out with and some other three kids in class plus Jonnie raises their hand up. How she gets the time to read while hanging out with us is beyond me

"Wow I'm not going to say I'm surprised but anyway, let's move on. We going to read Romeo and Juliet because your semester exam will be based on it" she said as everyone groan. I hated poems "oh don't worry, I knew you all will react this way which is why I have solved the solution by getting you guys prepared. You each will get into a team of two pairs and prepare an poem that you will read out in front of everyone with your partner then explained its meaning" she explain. Two pairs? Oh come on there are three of us "I'll give each partners roles of the character I want them to be and you and your partner will be practising together, oh and I forgot to mention I'm choosing the pairs" everyone groaned, this could be good for me if I got paired up with Mitch. I look toward the brunette and smiled at her adorably as she took notes. Aww my little nerdy Mitchie.

"Juliet you'll be Lady Montague with Jonnie as Montague" Ms Stewart said, "what?" Juliet exclaim "I don't want to be with her or lady Capulet" the blonde stomps, talk about being a diva "er why not?" Ms Stewart asks "because she's a dick! " the blonde said glaring at the three of us "And plus I want to be Juliet it makes sense seeing my name is Juliet" she adds "okay that's not a reason, my decision is final, no switching partners if you get someone you don't like, tough." she said before clearing her throat "OK moving on Miley your Capulet and Lily you'll take the role of lady Capulet" Miley glares at her sister as I see the blonde next to Mitch blush, Ohhh that's her name. She went on pairing up another people then "Alex your with Mitchie and I guess you'll be taking the role of Romeo and Juliet" I smirk, I love this woman. No, not like that only cause she read my mind and paired me up with Mitchie. I see Juliet seethe in the corner of my eyes then turned to Mitchie and winked at her making her blush furiously. Aw so cute.

**Mitchie's POV**

I sigh as I place my books inside my locker and got out my gym bag, Lily was called by her ice-rocky coach for a meeting or something, leaving me all by myself since I didn't have gym with the other girls except for Lily. When I shut my locker closed Alex was there smiling at me "hi beautiful" she said while smile as she leaned on Lily's locker "hey, what you doing here" I watch as she push herself off the metal doors "I'm here to walk you to gym, if you would let me" she explain, aww such a gentlemen "OK, beats walking by myself" I add trying to pretend like I didn't love the idea of being walked to class by Alex Russo again.

"Here I'll carry you bag" she said taking my gym bag and slinging it over her shoulder "ma'am" she stretched her hand toward me as I took it with a smile feeling that electric shock again as we started walking down the hall "everyone is staring at us" I whispers to her as I see the glares of half of Trabica girls, they basically shooting daggers at me "that's because their jealous of me" she said as I looked up at her, she was at least three inches taller than me "why would their be jealous of you?" I ask confused because if anything I say their wanted to kill me for being with her "because I'm walking with the most beautiful girl in school so they jealous just wishing their were me" she answers. Oh god can she be any more charming

I looked down hiding my blushing face away from her only to have her stop in her track and face me "Mitch look at me" she said titling my head up to stare into my eyes "I like it when you blush, you even more beautiful" she smiled at me then kissed my cheek "I'll see you later" and she was gone leaving me standing there like an idiot after that kiss on the cheek. When I snapped out my daze I look around only to see I was standing out side the gym.

I shook my head to clear my mind before pushing the double doors. With that silly smile still plastered on, what are you doing to me Alex Russo.

**Alex's POV**

I smiled coolly as I walked down the hall since it was my free period I thought I'll go and catch up with my drum session, yeah that's right I'm not just a pretty face you know until I heard "Alex!" I turned around and saw Kristen walking toward me "hi" I said as I watch her approach me "hey, you busy after school?" she asks as I shrug, I had nothing in mind "will you come over? Ashley won't be home until tomorrow which it'll be kind of difficult to see each other" I thought about it, yeah why not I have nothing better to do. "yeah sure, I'll see you after school" I smiled at her before walking away.

**/**

"Alex!" I groan as I heard that annoying voice "Gigi, hi" I mumble as wash my hand on the sink "I have been hearing some rumours lately" she said as she leaned her back against the sink so she was facing me "what rumours?" I ask "that you and that Mitchie girl are dating, my sources told me their saw you too holding hands while you walk her to class" she explained looking at me with raised eyebrow. "so what about them?" I asks while drying my hand with a paper towel "what about them? Are you kidding me now? You should be with someone who can keep up with you, someone who's up to your standard" I raised my brow "and what makes you think that Mitchie won't or can't keep up with me or isn't up to my standards?" I asks making her chuckle "oh please have you seen her, me on the other hand is another story. We both hot and popular you know how more popular we'll be" she said sexily while trailing her finger down to my short sleeve shirt downward toward my jeans before cupping my crock and smirking as I let out a whimper  
>"shit" I bit my lip as she pulled down on my sipper. What I'm a teenager girl with hormones. I snapped out my thought as Gigi pulled down on my jeans and boxers letting Alex jr out. "hmm Lexie your so big and hard" she moans as she took my length into her mouth. Eh I prefer it when Mitchie calls me Lexie sounds so much better on her lips "hmm Gigi, fuck! suck my cock bitch!" I moans as I held onto her hair tight forcing my dick into her mouth as I fell the head hit the back of her throat making her chock on my cock as I smirk. Big mouth for such small girl, she talks as if she can handle my dick but when it comes to it she can't. I thrust my hips toward her face.<p>

I let my eyes closed, picturing Mitchie inside my head and everything was fine again as the brunette beauty sucked me off. Just as I was drawing toward my peak the door to the bathroom burst open and my head snapped toward the door. Oh no. "Mitchie" I say shocked and I fell...guilty? "Uh I er di-didn't know, I'm s-sorry" she stutters apologetically as she walked out the bathroom. Shit. 

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Review Responses:**

**nikkiandnora: Aw thanks, she will, just not now but don't worry the wait will be worth it. Oh I'm planning on it right, don't worry. Thanks for the review.**

**NickiMinajlover: She's Alex, she'll do what she does best ;), thanks for the review :).**

**pati1996: Yay! I'm happy to hear that :D. you might just be right on that one but I ain't saying anything.**

**LovezGomato: Yeah maybe...so true they ain't :). Thanks for the review.**

**Jenny: Well you gonna like this chapter with Alex and Kristen, and maybe there's a bit of surprise somewhere. Oh ok gotcha I'll make sure I write the girls with equal POV. That still makes me blush :D. thanks for the review. what did you forget?**

**Xxx: Lool, yeah I'm terrible but she ain't going to have Mitch that easily :P lol, thanks for the review.**

**Annie Chase: Hey, welcome. Thank you :D, I'm glad you think so :D. thanks for the review :).**

**greatpretender27: Lool, she's Alex Russo. She was born with the charmed of girls always wanting her :P ahaha why do you keep thinking that? Lool. Thanks for the review :).**

**DaPhoenix: She's Alex, she'll work it out :), aww thanks and thanks for the review.**

**Rebeliz777:WOW, I cannot believe one of my favourite author has read and reviewed my story, I'm over the moon :D.[blushes] thank you :) that means a lot. Yeah she's not getting Mitchie that easily the little jerk lool, yay it's good to know that I'm not sucking with the smut. Thanks for the review, hope you like this one as well :).**

**Luz4mj1995: Lool, I wrote that just for you since you wanted your smexy time ;). but they are not dating lool but still poor Mitch. Yup 'Alex jr' was happy to come out and play but Mitchie stopped her half way lool. Thanks for the review and hope you like this one as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Player's Game<strong> 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong> 

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>

I ran out the bathroom as fast as I can get, feeling tears against my cheeks which to tell the truth had no idea to why I was crying, it's not like Alex and I are dating or anything but it still hurts seeing Gigi on her knees in front of Alex while the brunette's pants were around her ankle. Ugh god I'm so stupid for even thinking that I stood a chance with all those other girls. I guess the times we have been spending together, with her walking me to class got inside my head to think otherwise.

I was so wrapped up i4wqwwn my own thoughts that I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going until I bumped into someone "whoa there, where's the fire?" their asks as I resist the urge to role my eyes "sorry Dean" I say not sounding happy to see the boy "hey what's wrong?" he asks concern making me feel guilty for trying to avoid him.

"Nothing Dean, I'm fine" I say wiping away my tears, I wasn't fine I fell like I just got stabbed on the chest or something. Alex showed me a side of her that none of her sluts I bet hasn't even seen, she's been so sweet and kind to me leading to think that maybe she has feelings for me as well! What a dumbass I am!.

"Your obviously not fine or else you wouldn't look like you have been crying" he stated the obvious smiling at me "come on tell uncle Dean what happened" he said putting his large arm around me, he's such a creep. Uncle Dean really? Who says that anyway. "um thanks but I'm fine really, I just caught something in my eye is all" I lie while chuckling nervously as I removed his arm around my shoulder "you sure?" he ask with raised brow. No but I'll say anything to get away from him "y-yeah, um I gotta go. See ya" and with that I practically ran down the hall again but this time I was running away from Dean.

**Alex's POV**

"Omg she actually walked on you getting blowjob?" Miley ask as she started laughing even harder then when I first told them what happened before lunch. "shut up man" I growl not having the best come-back "I'm going to win, Alex will be my bitch" she sings as she strums her guitar making Jonnie on the keyboard laugh along with her "I'm no one's bitch especially not yours Stewart" I growls again angrily this time before poking Jon with my drum stick on her back, see this is why me and Miles fights sometimes. She loves taunting me! Ugh.

The three of us were in our little band that we formed since we were ten, we each took lesson on our favourite instruments and then formed a band, we had Miley on the guitar, Jon on the keyboard sometime piano and me on the drum. We just needed a lead singer to complete it. We practices every time we get the chance, like right now while everyone were at lunch we decided to practice in the music room, after I charmed Mrs Clark into letting us use it that is.

"Just admit that you lost already Russo, I mean now that she has witness you getting it on with someone else you have less chances in getting into her pants, let along make her fall for you" Miley explains before singing again "Alex is my bitch" then laughing hard "Ugh fuck you Stewart!" I say, man I suck at come-backs today and it's all because of Mitchie making me feel guilty for no reason, it's not like we dating right? but for some reason it still fell like we were and I just cheated on her. Ah man.!

"Ah you wish, Alex is my bitch!" she sings again only this time louder with Jonnie's help on forming a melody for her. Fuck her and her ways of knowing how to get under my skin, I just want to shut her up so badly so I said "I'll fuck your sister instead" and boy the murderous look in her eyes while Jonnie 'oohed' at the background "shut up man, I swear to god you touch her and I will kill you" she said angrily which gave me satisfaction knowing I got her rattle up "chill man I was only joking" I said which was a lie "I'm being fucking serious Alex, stay away from her, she's engaged and she's our teacher." she said while glaring at me

"That never stopped her before, remember Pamela" Jonnie said "oh yeah the cougar, not only was she 35 but also married. Dude!" Miley shook her head, ah Pamela now she was well experienced too bad she was to needy and commitment just wasn't me and plus I was only sixteen. "well I don't care, she's my sister and you don't touch her that's the rule, friend's siblings are off boundary" she adds seriously "I know man, and I wouldn't do that" LIE! But what am I supposed to say? That I have been fucking your sister for the pass six months? Hell no.

**Mitchie's POV **

"Mitch!" I turned around by the sound of my name being called before I came to a stop as I watch Alex jog toward me "hey" she said as she thrust her hands inside her front jeans pocket "hey" I answers back while cradling my books to my chest hard. It was after school and I called my mum to come and pick me up since I declined the girls offer in hanging out. I just wasn't feeling up to it.

"I'm sorry" she finally said after a few minutes of silence "for what?" I ask even though I knew what she was apologising for "for you know" she said, doing gestures with her eyebrows. That is so sexy. I shook my head no and she sighed evaporated "for walking in on me and Gigi I-" I cut her straight away "don't Alex, you don't have to apologise to me. I mean it's not like you own me the apologise, if you want to walk around fucking every single girls you see then hey that's your problem" I say with a little bit of an edge to my voice and bitchy tone.

"Mit-" I cut her off again because I knew if I stayed talking to her any longer I might actually cry again. Why doesn't she like me? "look Alex I have to go, my mum is here" and without even a goodbye I walked away, holding in my tears as I see my dad's car instead of my mum. I didn't want him to get suspicious. "hey kiddo" my dad greets as soon as I enter the vehicle "hi" I mumble back while putting on my seat belt.

"Hey your ok princess?" he asks I guess he saw my cast fallen face even though I tried hiding it "nothing daddy, just no feeling well" I said and he didn't question me further probably thinking it was woman problems which logically it was "so how was school?" he asks while buckling out Tribeca Prep "awful" I answers with sigh as I recalled why it was awful, everything was going fine until I had to just walk in that girls's rest-room at the wrong time. God I can't seem to get that image out of my head!. Fuck sakes Mitch, why are you falling for this girl?

**Alex's POV**

I watch as the only girl that I have come to feel something for walk away and can tell she was about to cry, why would she cry if she didn't care? She said so herself she doesn't. God I don't know how these things works I have never been in a relationship well I have but she broke my heart which is why I promised myself never again will I let another girl walk into my life then break my heart but with Mitchie it was different. She was different, the things I feel for her is almost as what I fell for my ex and it was kind of starting to freak me out because I remember that and it didn't end well.

Mitch is supposed to be a bet that's it, nothing else so then why the hell did I just wanted to take her in my arms and never let go? Or make sure that I protect her against anything or anyone that will try to hurt her? Why did every time I went to sleep I always dream about her and wake up with a smile on my face? Why did I feel guilty when she walked in on me and Gigi earlier? What's Mitchie Torres doing to me?

I sat down on the steps of the school entrance door as I watch as students descends the steps to get the school bus, or get picked up by their parents or drive home themselves. I sigh before hearing my phone vibrate, I took it out and flipped it on 'I'm home already, when you getting here?' from Kristen, I wanted to text back and tell her that I wasn't feeling well but I wanted a distraction from everything including Mitchie. 'I'll be there in five' before standing up and walking toward my car, getting in and driving toward Kristen's apartment.

**No one's POV**

Kristen runs her hand through her brunette locks, messing it up a bit before fixing her bra and tying the strings of her robe tightly. She fixed her red lipstick and watch as the clock strike five minutes to when Alex said she'll be here.

She knew what she was doing with the girl was wrong, Alex only was seventeen, her student and her little sister's best friend and plus she had a fiancé who loved her dearly. Ashley was everything that Kristen could ever asked for in a partner but for some reason the older brunette can never seems to stop what she stared with the younger girl.

She tried, oh how she tried but there was just something about Alex Russo that screamed sexy and dangerous the must have her that she couldn't resist. She knows hell is waiting for her for what she doing but if she'll go to hell for the minutes of pressure that she gets from Alex then it's so worth it because Alex may only be seventeen but the girl was so awesome when it comes to the bedroom that most people twice her age are not even that good.

The brunette got snapped out her thoughts by the ringing of her apartment bell, she looked out the window since she was on the second floor and saw Alex nervously looking around just in case someone from school or worse Miley happens to pass by and see her. She picked up her cell phone and texted the girl to come up as she buzzed her in. She sighed as she heard her front door open and shut after a few minutes.

"Krist?" Alex calls and Kristen smiles at the use of nickname

"In the bedroom!" she yells back and a few second later, Alex was standing on her open bedroom door

"Wow aren't you sexy" the younger of the two grins. "You wanted to talk?" she asks

Kristen smirks before untying the strings of her robe and letting the material pool on her feet as she stepped put of it. "Who said I meant we talking as in talk?" she asks seductively

Alex looked the woman up and down and licked her lip as she fell her little friend twitching in joy. She smirks back at her teacher before stepping inside the room and shutting the door behind her.

**/ **

Alex rolls off Kristen as the two breathed deeply, calming down from they sex drive "oh god, I don't think I can take it anymore" Kristen groans as she watch Alex remove the use condom and through it by the trash-can beside the bed.

"Oh come on, we only went on it five time" the brunette smirks as fell her member start harden again while rubbing Kristen's swallow pussy.

Kristen looks down at the girl and raises her brow "your like a machine, how the hell do you get hard so quickly?" she asks amazed and shocked.

Alex smirks before leaning over and missing Kristen's lips "ask later, right now I wanna be inside you" Alex said before slipping her cock inside Kristen again and the two groans at having the contact back again

"Just don't come inside me, I haven't been on birth control for the pass few days" Kristen stated as she realised the girl was taking her raw, if it was any other day she wouldn't mind but she has been off birth control already.

"Don't worry I'm not stupid" Alex stated before she started moving in and out in a fast pace just wanting to make the girl cum again.

"Oh god Alex! Fuck!" Kristen cries as she fell the creek of her bed and skin on skin slapping together, she wrapped her legs around her student's waist pulling her closer with the heels of her foot, making Alex go deeper. The girl's 8 and half inches dick was feeling her up so good that she lost sight of everything going around her except for the cock inside her until:

"What the fuck!" and her eyes opened wide, Alex turned her head toward the voice and grew pale "Ash" Kristen mumbles, scare shitless at seeing her fiancée. Her fiancée wasn't due back until the end of this week. This was not meant to happen.

At the haze of her wake at seeing her teacher's fiancée standing there looking like she was about to murder her that she didn't even realise she has cum inside her teacher without even realising it.

"It's not what it looks like" Alex finally said after the three of them stayed silence. 

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Player's Game**

**A/N: Hey guys, wow it has been long. Sorry about that I do apologise, you see my Internet connection has been off since 22/12/2011, I hasn't had Internet until yesterday. The rain cut off the connection and my mum couldn't be asked to call the Talktalk people *roll eyes* until Xmas pass which was a piss taker I couldn't read nor update stories.**

**I refuse to read fanfic through my BB, all of my devices have their own purposes, BB is for Bbm, twitter, fcbk, text and calls. iPod is for writing & reading fanfic as well as checking my mails and laptop is for updating stories and YouTube and fcbk chatting. So I haven't read anything since last Thursday it was torture but now I do I'm happy again but I knew in order for me to read all of the stories on my inbox I had to take care of my readers first :). So hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for the wait.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response:<strong>

**greatpretender27: Loool, aww allow me man x_x. There's more people to come along, that's nothing. and no, not Pamela Anderson lol**

**nikkiandnora: Serious drama indeed man lol**

**jenny: Loool, alright but I gotta warn you I'm no rich so I'll probably buy you a cheap ring ahaha. **

**Rebeliz777: See now who's making who blush mm /:), you keep saying these words and I'm gonna be as red as a tomato seriously. Yup as in Ashley Greene, I always liked Bella and Alice together btw you gotta update "Cleaning pools & Look at me" I'm missing them so terribly :(**

**NickiMinajlover: You try telling her that, she's trying to ignore the feeling. Err cannot tell you that,I'll be spoiling things :x**

**Xxx: It is, is it? It'll bit her in the ass soon.**

**DaPhoenix: Lool, I love trouble and rebel Alex :).**

**pati1996: Thanks, you said it. Aww thanks so much :D**

**Healer: because they think if their use that then there likely to get in less trouble or something like that lool. So true but then again Miley will find out anyway.**

**Luz4mj1995: Loool you are VERY welcome, but you aren't getting your smexy time anytime soon, sorry love.**

**I'm sexy and I know it: welcome, and you just have to wait and see what happens, Miley will kill her either way anyway, she broke the bro code lol. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"It's not what it looks like" I say trying hard not to piss myself, I cannot believe we just been caught "then what the fuck does it look like?" Kristen's fiancée screams "get the fuck off of her you piss of shit!" she yells again and I didn't need to be told twice before I was scrambling off of Kristen.

"Please don't hurt me" I yelp as Ashley tries to reach for me, hey the girl is a black belt, Miles told me how she beat up three guys that tried to harass Kristen. I didn't want to get the shit beaten out of me "Ash stop it!" Kristen yelled seeming to snap out of her shock "how could you have fuck her!" she said pointing at me while I cradle my cloths in a corner like a coward. The girl was twice my age, I might be taller than her but I'm sure she'll beat the crap outta me. So I just watch as she pace the room.

"I'm sorry" Kristen cries as Ashley continues to rant about how Kristen has been a shitty fiancée and so unfaithful, so I used the distraction to put on my cloths as soon as I was decent I run out the room, literally. "Oi get back here!" I hear Ashley yell but I just picked up my pace and didn't even bother with the elevator as I race down the stairs and out the building and kept running until I reached my car, got in started the car and drove off like a mad woman. I sigh in relief as I manage to escape without being killed.

**No one's POV**

"I want you to pack everything you own and get out!" Ashley yell glaring at the brunette who sat crying on the bed "I'm sorry" she cries "I'm so sorry" she adds again.

"How can you sit there and cry as if your the victim here, huh? Your not only fucked your little sister's best friend but the girl also happens to be one of your students" Ashley says feeling her head spin "if you wanted to cheat on me at least you could have done it with someone with my standards! God Kristen she's seventeen years old!" screamed the hurtful girl "she's a kid!" she screams still not able to wrap her head around everything that just happened.

"It's not like I wanted this to happen, god Ash your my fiancée and your barely home, you always away. I get lonely, she was there when I needed to feel wanted" the crying brunette answers.

"Oh no don't you dare pin this on me damn it! I didn't drive you to do what you were doing, ugh! god knows how long it has been going on!" Ashley says, feeling tears of her own starting to form "I feel so ill" she whispers quietly, sitting down on the edge of the bed

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby." Kristen says approaching the edge of the bed where Ashley sat "I never meant to hurt you baby, I'm sorry" she sobs putting her hand on the other brunette's shoulder to get her attention "I love you" she adds

Ashley shrugs the hand off of her shoulder before standing up and wrapping away her tears with the back of sleeve shirt "I want you gone, when I get back I don't want you here Krist, I mean it because as far as I'm concern we are done" and with that said Ashley walked out the bedroom as well as output the apartment.

"Ashley!" Kristen yells after her fiancée but the other woman didn't come back. The brunette threw herself on her pillow and sobbed hard, how can this happen in the space of an hour. She has just lost the most important person in her life, how was she going to tell her dad the reason Ashley dumped her? And Miley, oh god how would she react?

**Alex's POV**

I should have gone home after what happened at Kristen's but for some reason I ended up where I was now. I have no idea why the hell I'm even here but for some reason I can't seem to turn my car around and drive away. I sat there for another minutes just staring at the house across the street, I jumped as I heard a knock on my passenger's window.

Looking up I saw the person I wanted to talk to but I really didn't know what to say to them. So I just roll down the window and plastered a smile on my face "are you aware that spying or stalking is wrong and illegal" Mitchie said while glaring at me "I er I was just er" I stutter, damn it why am I stuttering in front of Mitchie? "what's the matter Alex, cat got your tongue?" she teases sarcastically while smirking.

God she looks so damn cute with that smirk on that beautiful face of hers "no, I was just admiring the street lights" I lied trying to act smooth as she raises her brow in mockery "yeah sure, whatever. Stop spying on me" she said before moving away from the window and walking off. I quickly cut off the engine and got out following after her "OK I wasn't even spying on you" I say, I can't have her thinking I was spying on her even though I was. I didn't want to be seem like a creep. "I mean why would I?" I mumble trying to be convincing.

"Uh huh, shouldn't you be somewhere with one of your whores?" she questions as she stopped walking. I had to stop myself from chuckling. Jealous Mitchie was so sexy "wow do I detect a little bit of jealousy Ms Torres?" I ask while raising my brow "you wish" she huffs while crossing her arms over her chest "you so are" I tease as she glared at me "look I really couldn't give a damn about any of your sluts" she says as she started walking again, crossing the street this time.

I follow suite "wow Mitch I didn't know you could be so jealous" I say with amused voice "I'm not nor will I ever be jealous of you!" she said pointing her finger at me "who said your jealous of me? I think your more jealous of the girls I sleep with" I answers smartly which earned me another glare which I just found so sexy. "I'm not jealous, OK so stop amusing. And why the hell will I be jealous of them?" I shrug "dunno, you tell me" I answers serious this time as her brown chocolate eyes connected with my own. We just stayed like that staring deep into each other's eyes, no one dared break the connection.

I saw something flash in Mitchie's eyes that I couldn't read until "Mitchie, honey what's taking- oh Alex hi" Connie said as she came out the house breaking mine and Mitch's eye contact "good-evening Connie" I smiled politely at the older Latina woman who reminded me of my own mother "I didn't know you had company Mitchie" she said as Mitchie went to speak but Connie continue "why don't you join us for dinner Alex" she said smiling.

"Oh mum that won't be necessary, Alex has other things she's supposed to be doing" Mitchie answers shooting me a look "oh don't be silly Mitchie, I'm sure Alex wouldn't mind staying for a few hours. And besides its just you and me for dinner since your father got called back to work" she said, Mr Torres won't be there? Score. Maybe it's the universe's way of telling me I should step up my games with Mitchie "you know what Connie that offer sounds amazing, so I would love to join you ladies for dinner" I answers smiling charming, Connie squeals happily, I smiled while Mitchie rolled her eyes at her mom then glared at me "come on in then, it's kind of chilli out there" Connie said ushering us in.

**Mitchie's POV**

I shut the door behind me after we all stepped inside the warm house. My mum headed straight to the kitchen to finish up with dinner as Alex turn to face me "so what about a tour?" she asks as I roll my eyes.

I was not planning to see the girl's car parked across my house while taking out the trash. And it's just so typical of my mom to invite the girl I think I might be falling for who also happens to be the biggest player ever that she'll basically fuck any girl will let her put it in. Gross!

Without saying a word, I walked away excepting Alex to follow me which she did. I gave her a quick tour of upstairs, all three bedrooms and the bathroom. Except for my room "what's this door for? Is this your room?" she asks reaching for the handle but I put my hand on top of hers quickly as it rested on the door handle.

I fell another shiver ran down my whole body as both Alex and I look down at our connected hands, no one was pulling away. This feels just like when we were outside, just staring into her brown pools I wanted to lean in and close the gap between us but I knew I couldn't, I wouldn't. After a few minutes of staying like that the brunette moved her hand a little so her thumb was rubbing at my knuckles "I love your hands, they so soft" she whispers as she stared deep into my eyes for the second time today making me feel like she was staring into my soul. I wanted to die but a happy death.

I quickly pulled my hand away as if I got burned after I remembered what Lily told me. Damn those Russo charm. "um I don't like strangers seeing my room, it's my own personal hide out" I tell her "but I'm not a stranger, am I Mitch?" she questions titling her head to the side making her look like a puppy so cute "no but still, I barely know you" I say trying to find a reason. The truth is I didn't want Alex Russo seeing the privacy of my bedroom because I fell like she'll be seeing me naked if she did enter that room. Which scared me, I did not want to think about myself being naked in front of Alex Russo.

She nods her head before looking at the walls which was plastered with pictures of younger me "aww you look so cute as a baby, with all your big checks" she gush as she kept looking around, making me blush whenever she said something about younger Mitchie.

**Miley's POV (shocker :O)**

I walk through the back door of my house because it was way pass my curfew. I would've of used the window if I had remembered to keep it unlock, silly me shut it before I went out. I stumbled around the dark kitchen trying to find my way around out the door to the living room. If I make it out the kitchen then I'm golden. I would use the front one but it creaks and the noise might wake up my dad the guy is such a light sleeper. I didn't want to get grounded.

I tippy toe around the marble floor and almost breathed in relief when I made it out the kitchen but then froze when I heard voices, always the curious George that I am, walked toward the voice and leaned my ear against the closed living room door.

Then I heard a sniffle and muffled sobs. Kristen? I know that cry anywhere. She used to cry at night after our mother's death, she'll think I'm sleeping and let her emotions free since she didn't want me to see her cry or break. She wanted to stay strong for me, Jackson and daddy but I knew she cried since I used to sneak in her bed and snuggle with her.

I wonder what happened, I wanted to stay and listen but I knew I wouldn't be able to hear a thing except for muffled voices so I just decided to head to my room and sleep it off then ask her tomorrow. She'll tell me; she tells me everything. And with that thought in mind I walked away toward my room.

**Mitchie's POV**

"Thanks for the great meal Connie, thanks for having me" Alex says politely to my mum as she was getting ready to leave. It was really late already, after dinner my mum asked Alex to stay for desert which resulted in multiple games and my dad still wasn't back but Alex decided to head home saying her parents will be worried.

"Oh it was quiet alright Alex, it was nice having you so please don't be a stranger" my mum answers with a smile of her own "I won't ma'am" the brunette answers with a smile of her own before my mum left the two of us and went straight up the stairs probably heading to bed since she has an early morning.

"Walk me out?" Alex asks with that charming smile of hers, I shrug as the two of us moved toward the door and outside, pulling the door shut behind me as I face Alex with arms crossed over my chest. "so about what you saw-" she started to say but I just cut her "Alex seriously, can we not talk about that right now" I said as she nodded before she rubbed the back of her neck nervously "er so now that you know about my er" she said before clearing her throat "penis" she mumbles looking down as I smiled at her shyness, wow Alex Russo shy? That's just cute

"Alex I already knew" I said making her look up at me in surprise "really?" she asked with raised brow as I nod "and your not weirded out or anything?" she questions shocked may I say making me chuckle "no Alex, I don't. I don't judge people that's not how I was brought up and besides why do you care so much about my opinion?" I question and she looked a little...hurt? "because your my friend Mitch, so of course your opinion matters to me" she answers hurt evidence in her voice making me feel guilty "we are friends aren't we?" she questions shyly again and I smiled at her before I nodding my head "yeah Alex, we are" I answer and she smirked, looks like the old Alex was coming back.

"Since we are friends, what do you say about hanging out with me tomorrow?" she ask nervously may I add "I mean there's no school tomorrow so it's cool but if you have already made other plan I just-" I quickly cut off her rants "I would love too" I answers as I see her smile, as much as I love it when she stutters or rants I really wanted to go in and finish that book I started "cool, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" I nod before I froze in place as I fell her lips on my cheek but I guessed she missed because I fell her warm lips on the corner of my mouth, feeling a warm sensation spread through out my entire my body.

"Good night Mitch" she whispers in my ear making my face heat up as she pulled away from me, smirked, winked then turned and walked away. Leaving me staying there frozen alone with my blushing face.

A few minutes passed before I snapped out my daze state and smiled like a goof, I was falling for Alex alright and I was falling fast and hard. I thought before heading back inside my house with a smile on my face knowing I'll be dreaming about Alex Russo when I go to bed and I couldn't wait to go to sleep.

**Alex's POV**

I woke up at the ringing of my alarm clock, popping my head out of the covers and stretching my hand toward the nosy device before shutting off the snooze button. I squirm my eyes as the sun lights from my curtains hits me hard, groaning in pain I waited a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the sun before opening them fully.

Last night I had a dream about Mitchie, no surprise since the day I met her all I have been dreaming about is her. Sometimes we'll be laying on my bed just cuddling and other times we'll be making love which always leaves me with a hard on when I wake up. I look down my covers and was not surprise to see Alex jr standing in attention through my boxers. I roll my eyes before getting out bed and heading toward the shower to get ready. I was hanging out with Mitchie today, I grin at the thought I should text her once I get out the shower.

**/**

It has been at least three hours since I woke up and texted Mitch who said will be here soon, I was in my room making sure everything was in order and that my room was nicely tidy up then it's usual mess when I heard the doorbell of my house went. Knowing its Mitchie I sprint out the room toward the stairs "I'll get it, I'll get it!" I yell as I see my mum heading toward the door "oh god, calm down Alex" she said surprise as I ran pass her to the door.

I stopped at the closed wood door and breathed in deeply before glancing at my mum making a hand gesture for her to go back where she was before taking the handle in my hand and twisting it open to reveal the most beautiful creature that has ever walked planet earth. "hi" I say smiling dopey "hi" she answers back with her mega watts smile "hi" I said again. Call me a weirdo but this girl just brings out a side of me that I thought I lost a long time ago. "you said that already" she say giggling as I blush "well maybe I just like saying the word hi" I say coolly trying to play cool as usual but Mitchie was different then all of those girls that I try to act cool for, with her I can be myself. And that is being a dork but a hot dork cause I mean look at me, I'm spicing.

"Er Alex aren't you going to introduce us to your guess?" I heard my mum's voice ring out through the apartment, breaking mine and Mitchie's connection. I roll my eyes in annoyance making Mitchie laugh as I beckon her inside the house, shutting the door behind. "um Mitchie, this is my mother Theresa, and you know Max and Justin" I say as the girl nod and smiled politely at the three member of my family "mum this is Mitchie, she goes Trebica Pre as well and we have some classes together" I continues as my mum smiled brightly at the girl "nice to meet you Mitchie, you are so beautiful" my mum gush making Mitchie blush "are you seeing anyone?" she questions glancing at me as I glared at her. Way to make it obvious mom

The brunette shifts uncomfortably before answering "er no I'm not Mrs Russo" my mum smiles again "Mm to bad" she said looking at me again "oh and please call me Theresa, I'm going downstairs to check on your father" my mum said as she took off down to the substation "I'm coming too, I wanna make some improvement on to the Max" Max said following after my mum, leaving only Justin, Mitch and I in the room.

"Shouldn't you be at your nerd brain convention or something?" I ask my brother trying to get him out the house "no, no really actually I was just waiting for animal documentary to start" he grins at me while popping his feet on the table, turning up the TV volume. I wanted to punch that smug look off of his face for trying to take away my alone time with Mitchie.

"Come on Mitch, let's go to my room and leave the nerd to his low life self" I say tugging Mitchie with me up the stairs but not before slapping Justin on the back of his head "ouch" he cry out in pain which made me happy as Mitch and I climb the stairs.

"Welcome chez Alex" I smiled brightly opening my bedroom door to let the two of us inside "wow your bedroom is so cool Alex" Mitchie said after surveying my cleaned tidy room, I smiled at myself while patting my back approavally "thank you, so what would you like to do Ms Torres" I ask politely while seating on my bed.

I watch her look around my room before her eyes landed on me "well we could get started on our project" she said nervously biting her lip, so sexy. I chuckle to myself "you are such a little nerd Mitch, but your so lucky your an adorable one" I stated making her blush while I got off my bed and walked toward my closet to retrieve my school bag.

"You can sit you know, the bed doesn't bit" I stated jokily as she blushed in embarrassment before taking a sit on my nicely made bed. I watch her just sit there with her hands on her lap as images of what we have done in my dreams on that same bed flashed through my mind, I shake my head as I feel Alex jr awake. No down we don't want to freak Mitchie out, we are only going to be her friend...for now. I thought before walking back where Mitchie was "okay let's get to work then". I say as I threw sheets of papers on my bed before joining the girl.

**Miley's POV**

I woke up to the sun ray hitting my face, burning me slightly I groan in annoyance before popping my eyes open and rolling out bed. The good thing about my body is that once I'm wake, all of my tiredness is gone and I feel energetic, which is why I always love drinking because my hangover isn't as bad as Alex and Jonnie's speaking of which I haven't seen those bitches since school yesterday. I wonder what their been up to hmm.

I hear my stomach grumble in anger asking to be fed, I put away my other thoughts and concentrate on getting some food in my belly, I'll probably call Alex and Jons later when I'm showered, dressed and fed because right now my tummy wasn't happy with me, it was already 2pm jeez.

I quickly grabbed my towel, and all the necessaries I needed for my shower before walking toward the ensuite bathroom to get ready.

**/ **

After showering and dressing, I found myself heading downstairs to grab something to eat, on my way I heard Kristen talking on the phone. She sounds tired and heartbroken maybe it has to do with what she was crying last night about. I was about to go in and ask what was wrong but my stomach grumbles again, protesting that's not a good idea until it gets feed so I turned around and walked away. I'll ask later.

It was about 45 minutes later that I was making toast on jam after eating cereal, what I'm a big person I need to eat a good portion of food. Anyway I was spreading jam on my toast before the front door bust open and in walked Ashley.

"Hey Ash-" I started but she cut me off by saying "where's your sister?" she questions and I was about to answer when said girl appeared down the stairs and practically run toward her fiancée with tears streaming down her cheeks "Ashley please, let's just talk about this please" she begged but the girl just ignored her "I want you to take your trash and get out my house, I never wants to see you again" she said angrily and just now I notice she had two bags in her hands as she threw it inside the house.

"Ashley no, don't I love you baby, we can work it out" Kristen cries, gripping the girl's front shirt hard "get off of me Kristen, I mean it!" she yanked her away from her making my sister fall on the floor before she bust out in sobs "hey!" I yell seeing this whole thing was getting out hand, no matter what the problem was she had no right to treat my sister like that.

"You will not treat her like, whatever it is" I say as I kneel beside my sister trying to help her up "oh what? The way she treated me?" Ashley asks with hatred lace to her voice "Ash don't" Kristen begs "she has done nothing wrong except for loving you and your doing this to her?" I questions as I glared up at the girl, I don't care if their were engaged, she has no right.

"Nothing wrong?" Ashley asks with sarcastic chuckle "did she even tell you what she did?" she continues "please" Kristen continues to beg as I fell another sob was about to break. "no what did she do anyway" I finally answers "oh I don't know maybe cheat on me" Ashley says with sarcasm, I shook my head because I knew it wasn't true. Kristen is not a cheat and plus she loved Ashley. She wouldn't do that.

"She wouldn't, your lying" I said defending my sister, blood stick together. Ashley just laughs "oh but she did and not only did she cheat on me but she did with Alex" and my whole body freezes as if someone just spilled a bucket of ice on me "what? Which Alex?" I ask through clench teeth feeling the breakfast I eat coming up.

"Alex as in Alex Russo, Alex Russo as in your best friend Alex Russo as in the seventeen year old Alex" Ashley explain before I bolted out toward the sink and emptied my breakfast. "there's your things, I never want to see you again" and with that I heard the front door slammed shut "Ashley no" I heard Kristen sob any other day I would try and comfort her but not today and not now after learning what I just did.

"Alex?" I questions as I fell tears sting my eyes, my own best friend, how could she do this to me? I was beyond pissed "Miles I'm so sorry" apologise my sister "no, no you don't! She's my best friend Kristen! Didn't that ever accured to you!" I ask screaming "she made me feel special and wanted" omg I cannot believe I'm hearing this right now "of course she did, it's the freaking Russo charm!" I yell again still not able to wrap my head around my sister and best friend "I'm sorry" she apologise again.

"Shut up" I mumble lowly as I pace the floor of my kitchen "Miley I'm-" she began "shut up, shut up!" I snapped making her flinch "Alex is dead" I mumble "she is so dead!" I screamed angrily before running out my front door ignoring Kristen's cry for me to come back and ignoring my car as I kept running to the only person's house who called herself my best friend! You are so dead Russo.

**No one's POV **

Justin notes a few things down on his note book about the documentary he was watching before he got startle by the banging of the door. He breathed calmly as he realised it was just the door but then frown as the person started pouncing at the door

"Hold on please" always the polite one as he is he said as he got up from his seat and walked toward the door and pulled open the door before he got pushed by a angry looking Miley "jeez Miley where's the fir-" he immediately got cut off as Miley held him against his shirt collar pinning him on the open door.

"Where's your sister?" she questions with fire in her eyes making Justin whimper and fear for his life.

"What's going on?" came the middle Russo's voice by the stairs before Justin can even answers.

Miley turned her head and let go of Justin before running toward Alex and punching her straight away. The middle Russo tumbled on the stairs as she rolled off the metal stairs.

"What the fuck!" she yells as she pulled her hand away and saw blood "the hell Miles, what-" before she can even continue said girl punched her again but this time in the eye.

"I can't fucking believe what you did to me!" Miley yells as the two girls started tackling each other, trying to pin the each other down "she's my sister! My sister Alex!" Miley yells as she pinned down the Latina.

Alex after all those years of kick boxing flip them over and pinned Miley down "it's not like I meant for it to happen OK! I'm sorry!" she said as Miley pushed her off and punched her again, this time in the stomach before tacking her to the floor.

"ahhhh, omg! Omg! What do I do! What do I do!" Justin yells freaking the hell out.

"Go and get your parents damn it!" Mitchie yells at the boy as she tried to break up the fight but she knew she was risking herself to get hurt.

"Fuck that and fuck you Alex, if you didn't mean it you wouldn't have fucked my sister!" Miley screams as she and Alex continues to roll on the floor.

"Fuck Stewart, get off of me! She was the one begging for me to fuck in the first place!" Alex screams back, her anger getting the better of her as she pin Miley down and manage to get a punch of her own before being punched by Miley again knocking her to the ground.

Alex groans as her head hits the floor and fell blood drip on the top of her eye, her lips stunk with the cut that it had. She watch as her dad held back Miley "alright! That's enough! What is going on here!" Jerry Russo screams as he watch his wife tend to his daughter while he held back the girl that he has come to consider his own.

Mitchie stood there shock, Alex slept with Ms Stewart? To say the brunette was shocked was understatement. She knew Alex was a player but not to sink to this level. Miley was her best friend, everything was just so overwhelming. She to lick her dry lips but she winch at the burn then touched her lower lip, she didn't even realised in the haze of the fight she got punched and now she had a spilt lip. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do to her parents.

"I'm cool Jerry" Miley said as she watch Alex being tend to in disgust, this was the girl she consider her friend and came to call a sister but she did this to her, she never thought Alex would hurt her this bad. "we done" she finally said into the silence room.

"What? Miles-" Alex started trying to get her mom away from her but got cut off

"Don't talk to me Alex, as far as I know our friendship is dead and so is you, your dead to me" she turned around to walk off

Alex quickly got of the floor "Miley please, I'm sorry don't-" said girl turned around and glared at the Latina.

"Here, it's yours now. You can keep it don't need it no more" she threw their friendship ring at Alex "we done" and with that she walked out the Russo home, slamming door behind her.

Alex picked up the silver item on the floor, placing it on her palm before staring at the ring that was identical to hers and Jonnie as she fell fresh tears stink her eyes, she has lost the best, best friend ever. She wanted to cry, punch something anything but she had no one to blame but herself for her stupidy and now she has lost Miley, she'll lose Jonnie too after she hears what she did. Alex's life wasn't looking as well as she thought it did and it's all her own fault.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>You guys can follow me on twitter LadiiBlackEye and I'll follow you back if you have twitter. I had it since 09 but never used it until yesterdaii lool.<strong>

**I love all of my readers so much especially those who clicks that button and reviews, you guys totally rules BIG time. You put a smile on my face whenever I see a review alert my face breaks out into a smile that I can never contain. Seriously, thanks you guys keep up the wonderful job :D.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Player's Game**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow guys I think this is the longest chapter so hopefully you'll enjoy it. I thought it turned out good but it's what you guys thinks that counts so hopefully we are on the same page :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response:<strong>

**Rebeliz777: Lool, you keep believing and I still won't tell [lips sealed] thanks for loving it. And I'll be waiting for that chapter of Cleaning Pools cause I have a feeling its gonna be epic :D**

**pati1996: eheh, I'm the master oh god I'm blushing lol, thabk you oh no, now I have two of you to marry I don't think my girlfriend will appraciate that lol.**

**Luz4mj1995: just leave me kisses after the review and that should be enough :D. aww I'm sorry trust me I was frastuated after it too. I knoow I'm so happy I'm getting such awesome reviews on this story, which just boost my confidence to update that after story I wrote after this cause of the responses I'm getting on this.**

**Jenny: LOOOOOL, why do you have to purpose? So not fair, I wanna purpose but then again I don't think my girlfriend would like that so much :) but we can so get married in secret ;) heres the update, hope I was fast enough :).**

**SemiDemena5: I'm always happy to see new comers so welcome :). yay I'm glad your in love with it hopefully I'll still keep you in love with it.**

**Greatpretender27: HAPPY NEW YEAR, sorry kind of late. Me too, so true she can't be tamed alright lool, Alex would've beaten her up if she didn't think she deserved it well at least that's what Alex keeps saying lol. She's a human not a vampire damn imagine Alex would of died right there I swear. Lool why not just make a normal account then after you out you can have two?**

**NickiMinajlover: She so was, but denial is everyone's friend lol, it's that damn Russo charm that's making her fall fast. I mean I can't blame her it's Alex, I would've let her have her way with me a long time ago lool**

**Xxx: thank you, always makes me smile to see good positive reviews that means I'm doing a good job to keep you guys satisfy :).**

**ClarKentSupermn: first welcome :), second thanks for the review third sorry for making it seem like that but it's not an Alex and Kristen story but DEMENA and I think you'll find that out in this chapter. Thanks for the wonderful word :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>

"OK this is gonna hurt a little" I say as I dub at Alex's split lip with the disinfecter making her wince a bit "sorry" I apologise before starting on her new formed bruised eye "why are you apologising for? I should be the one apologising" Alex said as I continue to clear off her cuts and bruises "why?" I ask arching up my eyebrow "because I'm a bad personal, you probably thinks I'm an idiot and disgusting person. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't speak to me anymore" she said as I giggle.

"Your not a bad person Alex, an idiot maybe but not a bad personal, disgusting eh you do have a record with sleeping around" I tell her trying to pass it as a joke by inside I was hurting why can't I be one of those girls? Do you really wanna be Alex Russo's booty call? No but still "we all makes mistakes Lex, but it doesn't mean we are bad people. Our mistakes is what makes us humans" I add with a light smile as I put a plaster on her brow where she had a cut.  
>"How your so perfect?" she questions as she stared deep into my eyes and I stared back, I fell like I was being pulled in by magnet closer to her. Oh god those lips! "I'm not that perfect" I whispers as I fell the distance between the two us were shortening "I beg to differ" Alex whispers back and was just about to close the few distance between our lips when "hey girls, Mitch you staying for dinner?" Mr Russo asks as I jumped back and Alex groans loudly may I had making me grin knowing she wanted to kiss me as much I wanted to kiss her.<p>

"Er no that's quiet alright sir but I promised my parents I'll be back home for dinner but thanks for the invitation" I decline politely with a smile: as much as I wanted to stay and eat dinner with the Russo I knew I couldn't, I promised my mum I'll get back home for dinner "oh that's alright, maybe next time then" he says with a smile as I nod "oh and if you want me to call your parents and explain about the cut on your lip I'll be happy to" he offered and I realised that I still had the evidence from the fight earlier on me too.

"Oh no that won't be necessary Mr Russo but thanks" I replied again and he nods "alright I'll leave you two alone, Alex dinner is almost ready" and with that said he was gone. "so your not staying for dinner?" Alex asks once we heard her dad's footsteps disappeare "I wish I could but I can't, sorry" she nods as she stood up from her bed "well at least let me clean that cut for you, after all you cleaned mine" she flashed me that damn Russo smiled that had me melted from the inside as I dumbly nods not being able to find my voice.

**/**

"Goodbye Mr Russo, Theresa, Justin, Max" I said as I was getting ready to head home "oh bye sweetie, don't be a stranger to come back again" Theresa said with a kind smile "I won't" I reply back as Jerry nods his head to his wife's words "I'll see you tomorrow?" I questions as I turn to Alex and she nods before enveloping me into a tight hug that I wish I'll never have to leave "see you tomorrow" she whispers against my ear then pulled away smirking at my red face "bye" I mumbles as I fiddle with the door handle, and embrassedly watch Alex chuckle at me before she opened the door herself "bye Mitch" she says as I walk out th door before hearing it shut, I walked away with a big wide smile on my face.

**Alex's POV **

As soon I shut the door after Mitch left and turned around my mum says "we need to talk" she begins as she send Justin and Max upstairs with their dinner "what's this about?" I dumbly asks even though I knew what it was about "sit" my dad says this time as both he and my mum sat on the orange couch with me sitting on the soufa "ok I'm sitting now what's up?" I watch as both my parents whispers to each other lowly so I can't hear before their faces me after a couple of minutes.

"We think it's best if we talk to the police to what happened with you and-" I soon as I realised where this was goin I cut my mum off "you can't do that, she'll get arrested and loss her job" I said defending Kristen, after all she didn't deserve this "why not Alex, your seventeen and she's a grown woman obviously this is rape!" my mum continues as I roll my eyes "it's not rape if I wanted it to happen" I stated lowly but I know my parents still heard me "look I don't want to report Kristen, I'm old enough to make my own decisions as I was old enough to know what Kristen and I were doing so don't even try to report because I'll lie and say it never happened" I say seriously staring hard at both my parents, I already cost the woman her fiancée I wasn't about to cost her the job she loved either and imagine if this gets out.

"Alex we are your parents and as parents we need to protect you kids and this woman-" I cut off my dad this time "she has done nothing wrong, ok. She has already lost her fiancée I'm not bringing police into the mess as well. I could've said no, no one forced me but I didn't so just leave it alone. I appreciate you trying to protect me but there's nothing to worry about, I'm not a little kid anymore" I took a deep breath as my parents just say there without a word "I'm gonna take my dinner upsatirs" I add as I did just that before going to my room.

**Mitchie's POV**

I took a deep breath as I stood outside my closed front door, I know as soon as I walk in there's going to be questions especially from my dad. I sigh again before unlocking the door and walking in, I could hear both my parents voice coming from the kitchen so I followed it.

"Hey baby" my mum greets as soon as I walked inside the kitchen "hi" I answer back taking a seat as my dad regards me "what happened to your lip?" he questions worriedly as he examines my split lip "it's nothing" I reply "nothing? You have a cut lip and you say it's nothing?" my dad yells and I roll my eyes, he's so overprotective "Alex's brother was just playing around and he accidentally hit with one of the toys" I lie, man I keep on lying to my parents and I hate it "I'm going to have a real talk with that boy" dad says "he's thirteen dad"

"Still, he should be careful where he plays at I don't want my little princess getting hurt" my dad said as he smiled at me "I'll go and get the first aider to clean up that cut, god knows how much affection it has caught. I don't want you getting ill" I was going to tell him that I already got it cleaned but there really wasn't a point so I just let him go and get the first aid.

"What really happened Mitchie" my mum finally says after my dad was out of hear shot "I told you guys Alex's brother-" I started but my mum cut me off "I'm your mother Mitchie, I know your lying. So what happened?" she raised her brow at me making it hard to lie so I just sigh "Alex and her best friend got into a fight and one of them accidentally punched me" I explain emphasising the accident part and my mum gasps "what were their fighting about?" she questions "I can't say, I'm sorry mom but it's not my place to do so" I stated hoping my mom won't push the subject which she didn't making me thankful

"OK found the first aider" my dad announced as he came back to the room and sat down in front of me, opening the medical box up and started treating my split lip.

**Jonnie's POV**

I waited patiently after ringing the door bell to Miles house, I know me and Alex normally just walks in but it was late at night so the door might be closed so I settle on ringing the bell.

I haven't spoken or seen those two bitches since yesterday at school, even after school I didn't see them. With Alex following after Mitchie with the whole bet and Miley left with Chloe I didn't see my friends.

I have been calling and texting both of them but none of them has replied back or even called, I was getting kind of worry so I decided to try Miles house since we mostly hangs out here. I got snapped out of my thoughts as the door opens and revealed Mr S.

"Oh Jonnie hi" he greets with his kind smile as I smiled back "hey Mr S, is Miles in?" I politely asks and frown by the sad look that crossed the man's face "no sorry, she hasn't come home since this afternoon" he answers worryness flashed across his blue eyes that's identical to Miley's "do you know where she might be?" I questions as he shook his head "well maybe she's at Alex's" I add but his expression changed to one that I couldn't read "I don't think so" he mumbles but I heard him, now I was confused, usually if none of them are here then they are at the Russo's since the three of us sometimes takes on a job at the substation.

"I should go, thanks for your time sir" I turn around to live but Mr Stewart calls me back so I turn around to face him again "ca-can you call me if you see her, I just want to know that she's fine" he say making my worry even more "ok will do Mr S" and with that say, I got on my bike and paddle away toward a place I knew that we go to whenever we don't wanna talk to anyone or just be alone.

**Miley's POV**

I sat on the edge of the cliff just over looking the shores as it crashed against each other, watching the waves move back and forth always relaxes me. I have no idea how long I have been sitting here for but I knew it was late because it was already dark.

I still can't believe my own best friend would do this to me. After leaving Alex's house I didn't even bother going home, I didn't want to face my sister she knew how much Alex meant to me and yet she still went and fuck her. God I feel like an idiot so all this time she made jokes after fucking my sister she has been doing it behind my back, some friend she is.

I ran a finger on my middle finger just to feel its emptiness, the ring that the three of us got when we were ten gone. Given back to Alex, that ring held so many promises but the person who came up with the idea went and mess it up. I jump a little as I fell someone sit beside me, I turned my head to the side and found Jon's concern eyes staring at me.

"Hey man, what's up? Your ok?" she questions as I turn back looking straight ahead. "what's the definition of ok really" I answer back and she frowns "um as in your ok, your demeanour, your feelings" she answers back, you see me and Jonnie could always talk, like share feelings and all that but with me and Alex was different we didn't do all that feeling sharing shit. We didn't do that crap we just knew what each other wanted and needed and we'll always be there to offer support we didn't need words. We were one person in two different bodies, even me and Jonnie weren't that close but we still were best friends but the bond that Alex and I shared was different and stronger.

"I don't know Jons, I feel like crap at the moment" I answers honestly "why?" she questions but I stayed silence "your dad is worry about you" she adds after a few minutes of silence "why haven't you been home since this afternoon?" I sigh running my hand through my hair "I don't want to face my sister, I can't" I whispers the last bit out as Jonnie studies my face "where's your ring?" she finally notices and asked "gave it back to Alex" I simply answers and Jonnie frown making her look adorable, bless her.

"What? Why? We swore we'll never ever take those rings off until-" I cut her off "until we die even then we'll still be buried with it" I finish her sentence I had to laugh at that myself, we were so young and innocent until puberty hit us and girls became us second focus after each other "exactly, so why the hell would you take it off!" she yells annoyed "ask Alex, she knows why" I stated and she growls angrily.

Between the three of us Jonnie rally gets angry, Alex has short temper so when tempered she'll react straightaway with fist, I like to have reason to use my fist and Jonnie tries to avoid using them "no I'm not asking Alex, I'm asking you. You Miley tell me why the hell you took off our bro ring!" she yells "because she slept with my sister, is that what you want to hear!" I yell back as she stared me in shock "no" she whispers lowly but I still heard her "yeah well now you know" I answer bitterly just thinking of how I fell when Ashley utter those words out earlier "it's Alex Miles, she'll never do that to you, you of all people" she speaks this time louder and clearer "yeah well looks like we thought wrong didn't we?" I laugh sarcastically as Jonnie stood up and walked off, I didn't even bother asking her where she was going before going to stare back at the shore again.

**Alex's POV**

I sigh as I stepped away from my bathroom mirror and shut off the light, the bruise in my eye was getting worse I think, one minutes it was black, next purple but I guess I deserved it. Mitch called me ten minutes ago to see how I was doing, god she's so sweet, I stepped out the bathroom ready for bed but jumped as I saw who was sitting on my bed.

"Christ Jons, you trying to give me a heart attach" I say as I watch her stand from my bed "what's up man, what you doing here so-" I got cut off as she punched me, splitting my already split lip up "fuck! What the hell!" I scream as I see blood on my finger as if Miley didn't beat the crap out of me enough already. "how could you stand there and call yourself a friend after what you did!" she seethe the venom dropping from her words. I guess Miles told her although I didn't blame her "I don't, I regret what I did with Kristen because I might just loss my best friend and now I might lose you too" I answer honestly as tears stings my eyes.

"Your not going to loss me you idiotbut if you don't try and fix things with Miles then you will loss her" she tells me as I sigh I know that and it hurts the thoughts of it "how? She hates me now anyway how the hell am I suppose to talk to her?" I questions as Jonnie glares at me hard making her gulp loudly "I don't know how and certainly don't care, but your fixing this, you'll do whatever it takes to fix it or I swear Russo I'll beat your ass down" she says firmly with that glared still on.

"Fine I'll try but if she kicks my ass again-" she interrupts me "you'll deserve it" she answers smugly and I glare at her this time "fix it Alex" she adds seriously "ok fine" I say in surrender "and er you look like crap" she stated the obvious "thanks" I sarcastically said and she smiled "welcome, see you tomorrow at school" and with that said she used my window and left.

I walked over and closed my window and sigh as I sat on my bed, I have no idea how the hell I'm going to go about apologising to Miles, hopefully she doesn't kick my ass. Again!

**/**

I groan loudly as I heard my alarm snooze going off, reaching toward the annoying device, I slam my hand against it making the noise stop before stirring my eyes open or more specifically eye open since my right one wouldn't open, fuck! I groan inside my head as I leap out bed and run toward my mirror and screamed at my swallow, purple, red and whatever the hell that was eye. Jeez I look like shit, I don't think my eye will ever open again, Miley has damaged my eyes seriously.

I try opening it but groan at the pain it provide, I walked toward my bathroom; switch on the tab with hot water then I grab my towel that I see hanging on the shower door and wet it with the hot water then slowing and careful run it on my eye after squeezing the water out. I repeated the same action until my eye opened but it was kind of red inside and still swollen but at least it opened now.

After taking care of my eye I turned on the shower to the right temperature before stripping off of my cloths, and getting into the warm water letting it wash off my dirty body turning it clean.

**/**

I descends the stairs with my backpack strap on my shoulder, I see the cost was clear no parents, no brothers I shrug before placing my backpack down to make something to eat before I leave just as I was eating my breakfast I heard my phone beep in my jeans pocket and pulled it out to see a text from Mitchie _'hey, how you feeling this morning?'_ I smiled to myself at how adorable she was before typing in an answer _'morning beautiful, I'm quiet fine thanx, you'_ and placed my phone on the island not even a minute gone by that I heard my phone beep again _'good, thank you. You coming in to school?' _I read before typing my answer again _'yeah, I'll be there in thirty minutes' _I type in as I put my dirty bowl inside the sink.

The butterfly in my stomach was going wild at the thought of seeing Mitchie. So I quickly drank my juice, picked up my backpack and walked out the door.

**/**

Thirty minutes later I'm parking at the student parking space at Trebica Pre, as I got out I see most of the students that stood outside staring at me. probably wondering how I got the black eye. I sighs and shake my head as I pass by them for the first time in my life I didn't feel so confident as I always feel as I stroll the busy halls

"Omg Alex, what happened to you?" I heard Juliet's voice ask, the blonde sounded dare I say it concern. So I looked up at her "nothing" I answer as I made to move pass her, don't let that innocent act fool ya, Juliet is a bitch "oh wow, you know I always know that one day your jackass ways will get you in trouble but I never thought the day will come so soon" she stated with that evil smile that I hate so much "screw Juliet you or wait I already did that" I mock as I push pass her not missing the _'jerk'_she threw at me but I just rolled my eyes as I approach my locker and see Miley taking books out of hers. Ugh great just what I needed...not.

"Hey Miles" I greets with a half smile already pulling up a defence in case she hits me again but she just ignored me as she continues along with her tasks "look man, I know what I did to you was wrong and I'm so-" but she cut me off by slamming off her locker shut "screw you Russo" and walked away. Man she looked angry. I took a deep breath as I lean my forehead on the cold metal and closed my eyes then open it again, I fell a pair of eyes burning a hole on the back of my head so I turned around and saw Kristen who looked at me sadly and apologically before disappearing through Larrita's office which made me curious so scrunched up my brows in wonder. What's going on?.

**Mitchie's POV **

It was already third period and I haven't seen Alex yet which kind of made me worry, she told me she was coming in today the only way I knew she was in was because of her car and how everyone seems to be talking about the mystery that is Alex's black eye and split lip and how the three girls hasn't been seen together once, separated but not together.

"If you ask me I'm glad someone has finally given her what she deserves" I was pulled out of my thought by Caitlyn's voice "don't say that Caitlyn, I know Alex can be a jerk but I doubt she deserved that" Harper says as said girl glared at her "why do you always try to defend her?" questions the hockey player as Harper just shrug and said nothing. "the point is someone beat the crap outta Russo and I'm just sad I wasn't there to capture the moment" Caitlyn adds again with excitement as she tightens her hold on Tess.

"Harper is right thought Caitlyn, I mean no one deserves that" I say defending Alex but at the same time trying not to look suspicious "look Mitch, I understand your new here that's why your defending her because you think that she's a nice person but she's really not, she deserves it" she stated "ok let's move away from the mystery that is who beat up Alex and lets go see coach remember he wanted to see us" Lily finally spoke changing the subject thank god. "ooh yeah, ok. I gotta go babe, I'll see you at lunch?" the brunette asks her blonde haired girlfriend who nodded as they parted with a kiss. Caitlyn and Lily walked away while the three of us continues toward our third period.

"So Mitch, is there a reason why I saw you at the Russo's yesterday?" Tess asks as she raised her brow at me, wait? What? She saw me? I swear she lives like on the upper waverly? "er I er uh" oh great you still can't lie Mitchie "don't lie Mitch, I have proof" she said coolly smirking at me ah what's the point then "well believe it or not Alex and I are actually becoming friends" I answers honestly "friends? With Alex? You being serious now" she stated sarcastically "Mitchie no girl who isn't Miley or Jonnie are just friend with Alex Russo, she's ruthless and-" I automatically cut her off "and a jerk, I heard it all before ok. That's just the thing she has this whole other side that you people don't give her the chance to show you" I said defending my woman wait! What! I meant Alex defending Alex. Whew!

"I'm only looking out for you Mitch" Tess said which I knew she meant well but still I didn't like how everyone seems to be trash talking Alex, the girl I'm falling for "I know and I appreciate it I do but I know what I'm getting myself into don't worry" I said as the blonde just shrug her shoulders and we walked in silence for a few minutes until I heard my phone buzz in my jacket pocket and pulled out _'I need your help, I'm by my locker. Hurry'_ from Alex, I scrunched up my brows in worry "er I need to use the bathroom, you guys go along without me" I say as I stared at the text again "you sure? You going to be late though" Harper said as Tess nodded in agreement "yeah I'm sure, I'll see you guys later" and with that say I took off down the hall where Alex's locker was located.  
>"Hey" I say as I saw the girl seating down on the floor, eyes closed and back against the lockers "Alex?" I asks as I place my hand on her shoulder, she jumped a bit then open her eyes "omg Alex your eye" it was really red inside and swollen "Mitchie" she mumbles "hey come on let's take you to the nurse's office" I say as I help her up "no I think I need to go home and sleep it off" she answers "what? No way your going home like this. You need someone to check that out for you, what about hospital" that seems like the only solution here<p>

"Ok but you have to drive" she says making me stop us from walking "what? No, no no. I can't drive I haven't even got my drivers licences yet" I said freaking out, I don't like the sound of breaking the rules but law? Hell no "come on Mitch, I can't drive with my eye like this and beside if we get stop by the cops I'll say I'm giving you a lesson" she stated while smiling at me, it's really hard to resist when she's smiling at me like that.

"Ok fine! But if I end up in jail and it goes to my record I'm blaming you" I say as we stared walking out the school, not even bothered I just left in the middle of school hours, my only focus was Alex and Alex only as we reached the rebel's car, I helped her in before getting in myself and with the help of Alex started the car and drove us toward the nearest hospital.

**Alex's POV**

"Excuse me" Mitchie says politely at the receptionist woman who sat behind the front desk of the hospital "oh hi sweetie, how may I help you?" the older woman responds with a friendly smile, I couldn't tell how old she was before I had my head rested against the long desk as my head throb in pain. My god I feel like I was gonna die from headache "yeah my friend here has a swollen eye and needs to see a doctor" she explains and I raised my head and looked at the lady who gasps in shock "oh dear lord, well take this form fill it out and bring it back when your done while I look for available doctor to see your friend" the nice lady said handling Mitchie a blue form who took it with a little 'thanks' then we walked to the uncomfortable chairs and sat down.

"Alright, I'll ask, you answer and I'll write them down" Mitch explain as she started filling the form "age?" "17" she scribbles down "full name" she asks as I pause "seriously?" I questions I've always hated saying my full name out loud "yeah, the form ask for full name, so come on Alex..?" she trails off as I groan "Alexandra Alexis Margarita Russo" I quickly says and thank god Mitchie heard it all because she wrote it down "really?" she questions after "ugh don't remind me please" I groan added to my headache "hey no need to feel embarrassed I love your name, it has a nice ring to it" she smiled at me that cute smile.

When I realised their was no way that I will be able to make it to third period with red, swollen eye and headache I texted Mitchie I didn't know why, I could've called Jonnie because Miley well yeah but I called her I guess I just needed her with me "Ok since I've shared my full name, care to share yours" I say as she shook her head "oh no I didn't ask the form did, now any allergies?" she questions and I shook my head no "come on Mitch please" she shook her head no again as she headed back to the front desk to hand in the form before walking back.

"Please, please. You know you can't denial a sick person things, I'm sick" I say with a pout "your not sick, your injured" she said with raised brow "same thing, so come on its only fair I know yours too" I continues to whine before she says "ok fine I'll tell you, jeez!" she joked and I chuckle she took a deep breath before saying "Michelle Allison Torres, happy?" aww thats beautiful "beautiful name for a beautiful girl" I say as she blushed deeply and tucked her long brunette hair back, avoiding to look into my eyes, well I don't blame her one doesn't look as pleasant.

"Alexandra Russo?" we heard as we turned toward the voice "Alex" I corrected the man dressed in white scrub "oh right, Doctor Kelly, and you better come with me young lady that eye doesn't look right to me" he said as he gesture for us to follow and we did into this room with white walls and doctor equipments. "ok we going to do an X-ray to see if your eye is damage but first tell me what happened?" he asks as he took some white gloves and put them on "my friend punched me in the eye" I answers without hesitation "well that's highly dangerous, don't you know you can't play fight especially with punching in the eyes" he stated as if a father scolding his child.

"They weren't playing believe me, I was there" Mitchie answers before I could "Well let's take it a look then, just take off your jacket and lay on the bed" I did as I was told as he shut the light off and brought the equipment close up to my eye and took some pictures of my eye as it appeared on the screen. After a few minutes of observation the doc turns the light back on, lowers the bed down "alright, good news your eye isn't damage just a little swollen up" he explains "are you sure, I mean I'm no doctor but that doesn't look right to me" Mitchie said pointing at my eye "but I am and I'm telling you it's fine, all Ms Russo needs is some painkillers for the headache and some remedies for the swelling" Dr Kelly says but Mitchie stills doesn't seem convinced "look she'll be fine, why don't you go and hand the nurse at the desk this prescription that way you can collect Alex's medicine on your way out" he says as he handles Mitchie the yellow slip "I'll be right back" the brunette said as she left the room

"You have a really good girlfriend kid, you should be lucky to have her I bet she takes good care of you" Kelly said and instead of me correcting him I didn't because after he utter the word girlfriend it didn't feel weird or bad. I can actually see myself and Mitch in a relationship, she'll be the protective girlfriend that always have to make sure I've eaten my vegetable, maybe a little jealous because jealousy Mitchie is really sexy but not as sexy as cute Mitchie, yeah Mitchie Torres being my girlfriend doesn't sound bad actually it doesn't sound bad at all

"yeah she does" I finally answers to his question and Kelly smiles at me as Mitchie walked back in "what did I miss?" she questions as I smiled at her and squeezed her hand gently that was rested next to me

"Nothing, we done here. You guys just collect the medicine is all" Kelly said as I stood up and place my jacket back on as the three of us walked out the room "oh one more thing how does she take it?" Mitchie asks as we were walking toward the front desk "well the painkillers only if you feel headache but the remedies you should apply it three times a day, the swelling won't take long to disappear" he explains as we stopped by the receptionist who handled us my medicine to Mitchie "alright thanks dr Kelly" I say shaking the man's hand as Mitchie did the same "no problem just stay out trouble" he scold again as I chuckle "I'll try sir" I answer "I'll make sure she does" Mitchie answers as she glares at me and Dr Kelly chuckle "alright bye guys" we all said bye and Mitchie and I walked out the door.

**Mitchie's POV**

"I feel so tired" Alex says as I help her through the front door of her house "well let me help you upstairs so you can lay down" I say as I see her eyes starting to drop "hey stay awake I can't carry you up those stairs on my own" I say as I half drag the girl's body with me up the stairs, she took some painkillers in the car because she said her head was hurting since she took it she has been feeling drossy, when we stopped at the traffic light I called back the hospital and talked to Kelly and he said that's the side affect. Well he didn't tell me there was going to be a side affect! Jeez!

Finally we reach Alex's room and I drag her to her bed and lay her down "whew, ok I so need to start exercising" I breathed as I watch the girl lay on the same position as I place her, curl up in a fatal position "Alex?" I asks while shaking her a little "Lex come on, wake up you gotta change to something comfortable" I say as I shake her again but she just grumbles "baby your wearing jeans you'll feel uncomfortable" I say again but she didn't even move, I sigh before standing up to my full height and looking around her room until I locate her drawers and pulled one open, oops boxers oh god I'm blushing like mad, I quickly closed the drawer as I pulled another open wife beaters, ugh where is this girl's cloths?

I open the last one and found that it her socks drawer and sigh in frustration before strolling toward her closet and pulled it open, ah cloths sweats, tank tops, shirts and jeans and shorts. I took the basketball short that I saw there with it's shirt and closed the wooden door before walking back to Alex. Now changing her, great! I turn her around so she was on her back then started with her shoe, I took of her grey, blue and white vans leaving her with her white sock then unbuckles her belt god this looks bad, it's like I'm taking advantage of her or something.

I quickly unzips the zipper and pulled down the jeans and blushed deeply as I saw her black boxers but blushed even more when I saw her semi erect member pointing directly in my face and saw the outlines of her penis through the black boxers. I licked my lips as I feel it dry up all the sudden why do I have the urge to reach out and touch the budge? Omg I'm a perv, I quickly diverted my eye and took off the rest of her cloths, she was now left with her boxers and bra on, I pulled on the short for her, turned her side ways and unclasps her bra then turn her back again, breath! I took a deep breath then pulled the materials off of her and quickly pulled on her shirt, whew I did it. I actually undressed her then dressed her again.

I pulled her duvet back and placed her properly on the bed then covers her. I folded up her cloths neatly then placed it on the chair in her bedroom and stared at her angelic face before leaning over, blushing a fallen hair away from her face then kissed her forehead "sweet dreams pretty girl" I whispers against her skin before pulling away.

I placed her car keys by her top drawer before scribbling a few words on a piece of paper before leaving out the door with a finally glance back at the sleeping girl, I was out of the Russo's house satisfied with myself that I manage to make sure the girl I'm falling for was safe and sound. I'll text her later or tomorrow to see how she's doing.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys not my usual update, I know that you guys were excepting sexy time or drama but I felt like I needed this, I know not lots of characters but I hope you did enjoy the Demena alone time :).<strong>

**I finished writing this at 02:13am - 3:01:12 and boy am I tired *Bbm yawns* sleep time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Player's Game**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there's a bit of POV confusion going on in this chapter so I do apologise if its confusing...and sorry for any mistakes that you might find also. This chapter was written a long time ago I was just being lazy as usual to update, I know I suck don't hate me :(. But I stopped being lazy for a sec and updated. :D**

**Also OMG guys have you seen the last EVER series of WOWP? I cried at the end...it was so emotional and sad, no more WIZARDS or ALEX :( I'm sadden by that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response: <strong>

**Rebeliz777: Yeah I know I didn't really show lots of characters in the last chapter, so sorry about that and this chapter focuses more on Kristen hope you like it. Thanks for the review. **

**PS: I'm still waiting for the fight scene on Cleaning pools :D**

**jenny: Yay, I'm glad you liked the Demena alone time. I actually wasn't sure if I wanted to have Mitchie do that but I'm glad I did :). aww that's so sweet but err what does "mi corazon"mean [Bbm embarrassed face]. Is that Spanish? And sure I don't mind :).**

**pati1996: YAY! I'm glad I did made your day :D, she is isn't she? Thanks for the review :).**

**NickiMinajlover: Don't worry Demena sexy time will come but just not now, it kind of will be to soon for that considering their ain't even dating yet :). thanks for liking the chapter and for the review, makes me smile all the time.**

**LovezGomato: :)...no I am not telling you if Miley is planning something or not but what I can tell you is that the bet is defiantly NOT off. I'm glad you caught up to :).**

**Luz4mj1995: You would love that wouldn't you lool, such dirty minded but I LOVE it...my cousin actually laughed out loud when she read your review...lool I always call them Malex because it works [to me anyway] Lool good for you then since she's not really my gf, she claimed I was since the day we meant, she's crazy lol but yeah we so could keep it on the DL :D.**

**Xxx: Exactly, someone who reads my mind :)...hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review :).**

**greatpretender27: Really? Are you isawyoubrooking?, yeah I did, sorry about that. Don't worry I wasn't planning on anything to happen lool, why do you keep thinking its Harper? Mmm not telling what's gonna happen to her, you'll find out here anyway :).**

**wsupAnonnymous: Wow, you don't sound like a happy chiper...lol sorry about but she's changing :). Thanks for the review.**

**The Doctor: Aww thanks so much, that means a lot to me :). Yeah loads to come alright. Thanks for the review :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kristen's POV<strong>

I have been staring at my cell phone in hand for the past half an hour, I wanted to call her I really did god knows how much I miss her but I knew if I did she'll only let it ring to voice mail or reject the call, that's what she has been doing since she kicked me out the house.

God I feel like such a hoe and a jerk, how could I have cheated on my wonderful fiancée like that and with a student none the less. When I heard Ashley's voice that day I knew my life was over I couldn't think straight, I knew one thing in that moment 'I'm going to loss her' and I did, now she wants nothing to do with me. My sister hates me and my dad can barely look me in the eyes. I know he feels a shame and disappointed in me for what I did but he's doing well to try and hide it and be there for me since his my dad he probably would've thrown me out of his house if I wasn't his daughter.

I went to see Larrita earlier, I wanted to resign my post but he wouldn't let me. The reason I wanted to resign was because I don't think I'll be able to face Alex again. I didn't blame her for one bit, I should of stopped her that day when she kissed me and yell at her to never repeat again but I was to weak, her damnashes leer me in and I couldn't pull away for the life of me and before I knew it I was letting my sister's best friend, one of my studeny fool around with me and better I knew it I was being caught by my fiancée. I knew I should of have stopped Alex, i knew all teenagers gets curious about their friend's brother or sister but I didn't. Because I was lost to much into the pure bliss that it brought. Anyway back to Larrita.

**Flashback**

"Come in" principle Larrita says with his cowboy accent as his office door opened and in walked his favourite teacher not that he was favouring but Kristen was by far the best. All students loves her even those of trouble makers such as Alex and her misfits and Dean, Kristen was the only teacher to take them. "oh Ms Stewart what can I do for you in this fine morning" he asks as he stood up and walked toward the coffee machine and made two cups of coffee and handled one to Kristen who took it in thanks.

"I want to resign" the brunette finally said and Mr Larrita froze, resign? What? she can't. He's face paled when the youby English teacher placed her resignation letter on his desk.

"What? Why oh earth would you want to resign?" he asks ridiculously "I'm just going through some personal stuffs so I think it's best if I took some time away from teaching" Kristen finally answers

"okay take some few days off then" he said as I sigh "I don't think your understand Mr Larrita, I need more than just a few days to-" but he cut me off "fine take weeks off, no actually take as long as you need and when your done dealing with whatever it is, you come back because your students will be waiting for you, in the mean time I'll get in a sub in your place but I'm not letting you resign" he said firmly indicating that he wasn't arguing or taking no for an answer "OK Mr Larrita I understand I'm just gonna go and collect my things from the teacher's lounge and I'll see you when I get back" I say as I stood up from my seat "oh Miss Stewart" he calls and I face him again "your resignation letter" he handle it back to me before I walk out of his office.

After clearing out my locker and placing all of my things in a small box I walked out the big massive lounge and heading toward teacher's parking lot. As I was walking the empty hallway lost deep in my thoughts, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I bumped into someone making some of my things fall "I'm sorry" their say and I instantly knew who it was as we bend down picked up my things and placed it back in the box "hey" Alex said as she squirms her eyes, omg Miles did that? I saw her earlier when I was going to Larrita's office with the black eye but it didn't look as bad as its looking now

"God Alex I'm so sorry" I apologise as she shrug "I deserved it I guess" she tried to smile but I knew it was forced "don't ever say you deserved it, you didn't deserve none of this" I say as I cares her swollen eye, my poor sweet Alex. I can't denial the girl was beautiful...praise to Theresa and Jerry for making such beautiful girl no wonder all girls her. Besides her mad skill in bed the girl was breathtakinglybeautiful, I smiled shyly at her before leaning up and placing my lips oit er swollen eye. I knew it was risky but most students and teachers were in lessons at this time "I'm sorry" I said as I pulled away "it's ok, where you going with your things?" she finally questions after seeing the that I held in my hand "I'm just gonna take some fewtimes off until I sort everything out" I said and she nods

"Your coming back right?" she asks with her big brown eyes even though one looks swollen and red "yes I'll come back" I confirm before pulling her into a hug "bye Alex" I whisper "bye" she whispers back as she kissed my hair "un-fucking believable!" we heard as we quickly pulled away "Mile- Alex began but got cut off by my sister "I told you not to talk to me, I can't believe you two. God! You know what I don't give a fuck anymore you two are so welcome to fuck each other as you please!" she scream shooting Alex a death glare and looking at me in disgust before walking away "Miley!" Alex yells after the girl making to go after her "don't, let her cool off first" I say catching her by her elbow then releasing it "I should get going" and with a finally smile toward the girl I come to care about, I turned around and walked down the hall.

**End flashback**

I sigh again then I stared back at the device mocking me before I picked up enough courage to dial Ashley's number and waits in anticipation as it rings "hello" she answers she sounds sleepy aww my baby I miss her so much "hey" I finally said after a few second "Krist?" she questions and I smile at the use of the nickname "what do you want at 2 o'clock in the morning?" she questions now sounding much awake

"I missed you baby" I say in a broken voice as I heard her sigh then some rattling in the background "Kristen-" I cut her off straight away "Ashley please, I miss you baby. I wanna come home please" I sob as I heard her trying to calm me down, I know I don't deserve her forgiveness after what I did but I made a mistake. I should have never cheated on her she's my everything, I love her so much.

"Look it's already late so I'll tell you what, hang up and I'll come see you tomorrow, I need to talk to both you and your dad anyway, how does that sound?" she ask as I nod after realising she can't see me I crocked out an answer "yeah sure, I'll be waiting." I answer "I love you" I add before I can hang up the phone "goodnight Kristen" was all she said before I heard a dial tone, it hurts not hearing her say it back to me but I guess I jut can't except her to after what I did right?

I press the red button on my phone before putting it on the night stand and laying my head down on my pillow, closing my eyes dreaming of Ashley and Ashley only.

**Alex's POV**

My eyes flutters open in confusion not feeling the usual sun I feel whenever I wake up. I stared out my window only to see the sun just about to rise that's odd I woke up before the sun is up. What time did I went to bed? I scratch my head in wonder before getting out bed now I'm just confused, when did I change my cloths and folded the other one so neatly? I don't fold cloths I usually just throw them on the floor for my mum to pick up. I know I'm lazy! Sue me.

As I walk around my room a white piece of paper caught my eyes so I walked up to it and unfold it, Mitchie's hand writing _'Morning sunshiny if your reading this then I'm guessing your up. I changed your cloths for you and folded the other one, call me so I know how you doing, oh and don't forget your medicine...Mitchie'_ I smile brightly to myself, so Mitch changed my cloths? Man I wish I was aware of that I can just see her blushing face so cute.

I folded up the paper nicely before putting it inside one of my paper drawer. Then I picked up my cell and texted Mitchie _'morning beautiful, I saw your letter thanks for everything and I'm doing fine my eyes still swollen but fine, ps: I will take my medicine'_ I sent it before putting the device down and going to get ready.

After I was decent enough, I walked back in my room. I was wearing sweats with my black and white vans, since I wasn't going school I decided to dress comfortably. When I picked up my phone I saw Mitchie has replied _'morning Alex, that's good to hear so I'm guessing your not coming school today?'_ I smile sadly just knowing I won't see her beautiful face today _'no, I think I'm gonna stay home until my eye gets better'_ I typed in and send before walking out my room and going downstairs. to take my medicine as my woman requested.

**Mitchie's POV**

I sigh sadly as I read Alex's reply, I guess I'm not going to see her for a few days, I thought before typing in my reply _'alright you get as much rest as possible, I'll see you when you come back to school_' I was going to add I'm going to miss you but I decided not to I didn't want to sound or seem desperate or something. I picked up my school bag before exiting my room to go downstairs.

"Morning princess" my dad greets as soon as I walked inside the kitchen "morning daddy, morning mom" I greet both my parents with a kiss on the cheek before seating myself down at the breakfast table "so your school called us yesterday and said you left in the middle of the school day, why?" my mum asks. I try hard not to choke on my cereal, of course the school was going to call and tell my parents I left early.

I didn't talk or see them yesterday since I went to asleep earlier than usual. When I got home no one was in so I made something quickly to eat then went to sleep. So I'm guessing now they want to talk "um I didn't feel well so I left, I'm sorry" I lie because yeah what was I suppose to say? I left school to drive Alex to the hospital? Yeah, no I already knew my dad wasn't a fan of Alex I think he knows I like her that's why.

"What? Why didn't you call one of us to pick you up?" my dad asks worrisome as usual as he started smothering me "I didn't want to bother you guys I knew you were at work so I got a friend to bring me home" I continue with the lies, god I feel so terrible I don't even know why I'm lying to my parents I never lied to them before. I always tell them anything "which friend?" my mum asks suspiciously "Lily" I quickly answers as I shift nervously under her gaze.

"OK then, well you better hurry up so I can give you a lift to school" my dad said making me heave a sigh of relief at the change of subject, I swear my mum knows when I'm lying where's my dad as long as I'm safe it's fine with him no further questions needed "um actually Lily is picking me up so we can walk together" I say as I heard the doorbell "that must be her now" I was about to stand up but my mum cut me off "sit down and finish your breakfast I'll get the door" she said as I chew on my bottom lip nervously knowing why she wanted to see the blonde haired girl. I just hope Lily plays along and covers my ass.

"Look who's here, Lily" my mum said behind the blonde girl who stared at me in confusion before greeting my dad "sit down Lily" I groan instantly to myself "well we should get going actually if we don't want to be late for school" Lily said and I'm almost thankful until I heard my mum said "thanks for bringing her home yesterday" she said to the blonde girl's confusion who looked at me and I gave her a pleading look back "oh yeah sure thing, Mitch is my girl you know yeah" she said before chuckling nervously not knowing why she had to bring me home but thank god she didn't mention it either.

"Okay we should go, bye guys" I kissed both of my parents cheeks before pulling the blond along with me and out the house "whew thanks Lils I own you one" I said as we started walking toward Trebica Pre "it's cool but why did you leave school early anyway" she finally asks "can I be honest with you?" I wonders as she shrug and nod "Alex and I are kinda friends now" I say as she stopped us from walking "kinda?" she questions eyebrow raised up high "well I don't really just want to be her friend because I think I like her, no scratch that I know I like her, more than I should but-" she cut me off "you are aware we talking about the Alex Russo who doesn't do relationships right?" she asks as we started walking again

"I know Lils but she's really different around me, she's sweet and caring not the jerk that everyone seems to thinks she is. Yes she sleeps around but I know she can change" I said trying to make Lily see the good in Alex because I have come to be closer to her then the other girls and if anything were to happen between Alex and I, I wanted Lily to approve. "actually I can believe that, I mean she wasn't always a jerk. She was sweet before freshman I don't really know what happened" she finally said "well don't you want to see that Alex back again?" I ask with a tilt of my head "of course everyone does, you know she and Caitlyn used to be friends" she say and I was shock Alex and Caitlyn? Really? "really?" I ask voicing my surprise "yeah until high school and the whole Tess and Alex thing, now Caitlyn just hates her so good luck in trying to convince her otherwise" she smiled at me sincerely "oh don't you worry I'm really persuasive" I said as we continues walking while we engaged in a conversation of our own.

**No one's POV**

The three adults sat staring at one other and no one dared say a word, Billy Ray was sitting on the single couch, while Kristen sat on the long couch staring at her ex fiancée instantly and Ashley sat on the love seat trying to avoid the burning gaze of the other woman "ahem, I er came here because I wanted to speak to both of you" Ashley finally said as the two Stewart paid all of their attention to her "I can't forget what Kristen did, she hurt me. She says she loves me then she goes and do this to me" she started

"I do love you and it was a mistake" the teacher said with sad voice and pleading eyes "I'm so sorry" she said as the younger Stewart who sat behind them at the kitchen table scoffs.

"Let me finish, I though I have given her everything, I work hard so that when we do get married and starts a family we'll have everything thing we wanted and I won't have to work all the time so I can be with our kids. I saw a future with us in it but now I'm not so sure" she said chancing a glance to said woman who had silence tears running down her face freely "there's a reason why I asked you to marry me, it was because I loved you and I think I'll always will but for now I just need to be on my own-"

"No" Kristen cuts her off "we can work this out I know we can, if this was you I would've forgiven you in a heart beat Ash please" she sobs as she kneeled at the girl's feet.

"That just it Kristen I'll would of never cheated on you, I haven't looked at anyone since we started dating and I never ever thought of cheating on you while I was away because I loved you, don't you understand that I'm hurt?" Ashley asks with tears of her own.

"Just tell me you love me and that you gonna give me a second chance please Ashley" Ashley sighs as she shuts her eyes tightly, oh how much she just wanted to take the other girl into her arms and tell her everything will fine and that they can work it out.

"I love you, I'll always will but I can't forgive you I'm sorry, maybe one day but for now I just can't" she said pushing off the girl a little and without another word left the Stewart home. She just couldn't deal seeing Kristen cry because she knew she was close to breaking down and forgiving the girl. She wanted her to suffer a little like she is every night as the picture of her fiancée and that teenager burned in her mind, the high school kid mocking her. It was all just to much for her to handle. She'll forgive Kristen but just not now.

Kristen lay on the floor curled up in a fatal position as sobs racks her body. This was it Ashley was gone she already said what's was in her mind she'll never forgive her nor give her a second chance she has lost the best thing she has ever had because of what? a simple few minutes of pleasure from a seventeen year old high school kid. She lost it all!

Miley as much as she wanted to stay angry at sister she couldn't, this girl has been her rock for the past year even before their mother died and seeing her hurt it hurts really bad. Walking where her wiser lay on the floor sobbing, Miley wraps her arms around the older girl's frame as their dad just sat there sadly.

She knew that Ashley still loves her sister she just needed to work something out to get Ashley to give her sister a second chance. She also knew that Ashley wanted to forgive Kristen but she was just hurt so she needed her space. She needed to brainstorm a way to get them together. She was so angry not at Kristen anymore but she was angry at someone and that someone was Alex Russo...the relationship destroyer.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys not any Demena scene in this one but I promise there will be in the upcoming chapter :). and sorry for it being so short, next one will be longer and more things will be happening in it as well :).<strong>

**Reviews are my motivation :D...**

**I finish writing this at 12:33 am - 4/01/12.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Player's Game**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I swear this chapter had other plans in it but then as I started writing it started going its own way that other things I wanted to happen didn't and what I wasn't planning to happen did, ok I'm confusing myself :s lool. But no worries I'll just put them on the next chapter :D.**

**A/N2: WOW guys 100 reviews? I'm so happy right now, I lose readers as well as reviewers but I gain some in return which I'm so thankful for. To those who was with me and left I'm sorry I couldn't keep you interested enough and to those who are still reading and reviewing, thanks so much, you guys are amazing that I can't even explain in words. If what jenny predicted in the beginning of the story happens then I don't know what I will do, probably dedicate each chapters to all of you! You guys are amazing…THANKS…**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response:<strong>

**jenny: Ooh lool I knew it was Spanish :)...aw that sounds sweet :), I KNOW it's amazing...I think your prediction might come true you know :). Lool don't worry I like big fat long reviews :D.**

**Xxx: thanks, don't worry we'll have a look into Alex's broken hearted later on the story :).**

**DaPhoenix: Thanks, glad you liked it**

**Luz4mj1995: lool so you still calling them that? I know me neither, once you cheat that's it. No giving second chance all that nonsense, once a cheat is always a cheat right?**

**greatpretender27: aww thanks, don't worry this chapter is full of Malex time :D. yeah but it's not her fault, those damn Alex Russo charm lool...thanks for the review :)**

**NickiMinajlover: she can't be tamed...but Alex is her friend but we'll see :).**

**XR25000: Welcome and thank you for saying that. hope you like this one as well.**

**Rsbchamp: Aww thank you so much...and welcome, it's always nice having new comers :).**

**aninhaDL4SG: Aww thank you very much :), I'm glad you are loving it...hope you love this one too. welcome!**

**JJCruz: Aaah not saying a thing on that one but if you keep reading you'll find out :). thanks fr the review and welcome. Thanks for making it 100 :D**

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S THAT...ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

I have been laying on my bed for the whole day, it was already almost tone for school to end and I was bored out of my mind. Mitchie texted me at lunch time to check up on me, so sweet. I have spoke to Jonnie and asked her how school was going. I called Miles but she just rejected my call, can't really blame her there. And now I was just bored...with both my parents at the substation there really wast anything else to do"

Oh god what is there to actually do in this damn house? The tv was boring with nothing to watch. Seriously I was going crazy talking to myself, I needed a distraction or else I'll go mad and get committed or something. Ooh I know I'll think about Mitchie, Mitchie with her big wide sweet innocent smile...see that's nice I think as I close my eyes picturing the beautiful creature in my head. She was lying on my bed with her long silky hair splay on my pillow as she gave me that beautiful wide smile of hers.

"God you're so beautiful, you know that?" I said as I moved a fallen piece of hair from her face as she blushes and smiles "your even more beautiful when you smiles" I adds as she duck her head down "Alex, stop" she whines shyly tucking her hair back as I smiled adorably at her "well it's true, your beautiful" I say while lifting up her head so I'm staring deep into her eyes "so beautiful" I whisper out before leaning in and connecting our lips together.

The kiss started out slow and sweet, just lips on lips until I decided to taste the water and dart out my tongue and run it across her smooth soft bottom lip. I smiled to myself in satisfaction when I heard Mitch let out a small moan of approval. I slowly placed my hand beside her head as I lay half way on top of her, running my tongue on her bottom lip until she granted me access inside her mouth and let me tell you it was heaven, I feel like if I died in this moment I'll die the happiest...seriously.

After a few minutes of tasting each other's mouth the kiss got pretty heated and now we were just fighting for dominance, I let her have her victory as I started nibbling and napping at her collar bone and man those sexy noises she was making was turning me on so bad that I can literally feel my erection through my pants, my dick was straining from getting hard it needed to be taken care of.

I whimper and jump in surprised removing my lips away from Mitchie's neck and stared down at said girl's eyes who was giving me an innocent look as if she just didn't crop me through my pants. "What?" she asks with that innocent look still on, I just raised my brow then shrug it off before going back to kissing my sexy hot girlfriend.

Then I felt it again, she was cropping me though my sweats "Mitch" I mumble between kisses "yeah" she breaths as her chest heaves up and down rapidly "I don't think you should start something you can't finish" I say but then squeak in surprise as she snaked her hand inside me sweats and crops me through my boxers "who said anything about not finishing?" she questions with her own brow raised as her eyes darken not their usual soft brown but darker; like dark caramel chocolate.

I smirk at her before reconnecting our lips back on once more then I felt Mitchie actually crop my dick in her hand and I groan into her mouth as she started moving her hand on my length, I've had lots of hand-jobs before but none compare to Mitchie's. Shit I feel like I was going to bust so early and I usually last longer than most teenager boys my age but Mitchie's hand is proving otherwise "shit baby if you don't stop I might jeehz my boxers" I groan as she continues pumping harder and faster...oh no I was coming I can just feel that pull in the pit of my stomach "oh god Mitch baby I'm cuming" I bit on her neck softly as I feel myself close "cum for me Lexie" she whispers oh so sexily may I add. I was so close I can feel it; here it come, I'm gonna-

"Alex there's- omg!" and just like that my eyes popped open, Mitchie was gone, I have cum on my hand, bedspread and my sweat pants was ruined "Justin!" I yelled as I see my bother just staring at me with wide eyes, oh please as if you don't masturbate. "there's someone-" I cut him off straightaway "get out you creep!" I yell as I threw a pillow at him, hey I was still holding myself in my hand. God this is so awkward, the last time I had my junk out in front Justin was when I was five! "Ok, ok fine; I'm going" he squeaks out while his hand is claps in his eyes as he turned and walked out my room, closing the door behind.

"Ugh!" I yell frustrated, not only didn't I get to finish my fantasy where Mitch was giving me the best hand-job ever. My brother just walked in on me while masturbating. God this is so embarrassing. I quickly got up from my bed and pulled down my boxers and sweats pants, cleaned myself up and change into a new pair of boxers and pants and threw the messy one inside the dirty laundrette basket.

"Alex, there's someone here to see you, that's why I came to get you" I heard Justin say in awkward squeaky voice as I roll my eyes "well you should learn to knock you idiot!" I shouts at him through the closed door "sorry" he apologised then stayed silence for a moment while I change my bedspread "oh just so you know it's Mitchie who's here" and with that I heard his footsteps walk away.

Wait Mitch was here? I thought I wouldn't see her until I go back to school. I quickly change my sheets, putting dirty on in the dirty basket; my mum will collect them later before running out my room in full speed.

**Mitchie's POV**

I sat on the Russo's orange couch with the girl I've started falling for's dad sitting in front of me, he was catching up on his sports...do all the dads do this? I wonder as I see Mr Russo talking to me. "so Mitchie how was life in California?" he asks gently with a friendly smile.

The Russo were nice people and I come to like them a lot. "it was great Jerry thanks" I answer the man as I smiled at him politely, him and Theresa wouldn't let me call them Mr and Mrs Russo. "so are you and Alex friends?" he questions as I went to answer but he adds "or friends" he said with a wink at me, omg is he saying what I think he's saying? "err we are friends sir, just friends" I say seeing this was an appreciate conversation to call him sir.

"Oh ok, that's good...well just know if you guys ever decides to take it up a notch you should really be protected" he adds and my eyes was the size of a golf ball, seriously? Is Alex's dad just saying these things to me "err-" I was interrupted by Alex's voice "oh hey Mitch" god am I thankful to see her and I automatically stood up from the couch "hey" I smiled as I chance a glance at her dad on the corner of my eye and saw him leaning over his sit with a smile toward his daughter, omg was he praising her on?

"Hey" I snapped out my thought by the nudge on my arm from Alex "you're ok?" she questions tilting her head up adorably, aww she looks like small puppy that I just wanted to pet. "Mitch?" oh god she was talking all this time, shit Mitch...pay attention! "yeah, I'm f-fine" I finally answers as she smiled at me "wanna go up to my room?" Alex asks as I nods and she took my hand into hers making me shiver slightly but in a good way as she lead us upstairs "keep the door open!" Theresa yells after us and I blush in embarrassment as Alex groaned in annoyance.

"ignore them" Alex said as she shuts the door of her bedroom behind us and flop down on her nicely made bed and smiled up at me "so what do you want to do?" she questions as I shrug and shuffle around my feet awkwardly "well why don't you come here and tell me what happened with your day at school" Alex said smiling while patting the space on her bed. I grinned at her before taking off my shoe and climbing up on the brunette's bed and seating myself down Indian style while fixing my dress so it covers my leg. Didn't want to give Alex any idea although I wouldn't mind her perverting on my legs.

**-Five days later-**

**-No one's POV-**

Ashley got out of her car and sighed deeply, she has been sitting on her porch for the past half and hour in front of the Stewart home, debating if she should get out and knock or just drive back home. She had no idea why she's even here in the first place, maybe she missed Kristen. No she found the girl's favourite movie and she thought she should bring it to her in case she misses, she knows how much Kristen loves the film, so it's nothing. That's what she keeps telling herself anyway.

She took all the courage that was left in her and walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

A few minutes pass the door wiped opened and revealed the youngest Stewart who smiled at her sincerely and politely "hey Ash" Miley greets as Ashley returns the greeting

"Is Kristen home?" she ask looking nervous for some reason.

Miley tried hard not to bust into a smile as she nods and move out the way to let the older girl inside "Kristen! You have a visitor!" Miley shouts up the stairs before she left out the front door with a smile toward Ashley.

"Who's looking for me?" the ex-teacher asks but stopped in her track once she saw her ex fiancée standing there at the door entrance way awkwardly "hey" she says softly as she descends the stairs.

"Hey back" Ashley returns shyly and the two ex-lovers just stood there silence for a few minutes just taking each other in, then Ashley cleared her throat. "err how are you doing?" she asks looking the other woman straight in the eyes.

"I err I'm fi-fine" Kristen stutters before clearing her throat "what about you?" she questions as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh you know never been better" Ashley said shrugging "uh I err found one of your DVDs and thought I should bring it around" she said as she waved the plastic case in front of her.

"Thanks" Kristen smiles then adds "d-do you want to watch it with me?" she questions then adds "I mean Miles is all about horror so I'll probably end up watching it on my own, buy you don't have to if you don't want to" she rambles and totally missed the adoring smile on Ashley's face.

"No that's fine, I want to" she smiled at the woman who beamed back at her.

"I'll get us something to eat and drink, while you start on the movie" Kristen said before disappearing through the kitchen with a wide big grin plastered on her lips

Ashley smiles happily, maybe she and Kristen can be friends...after all their were friends before started dating. She thought as she walked toward the living room to start on the movie.

**/**

"I'm telling you Connie, something is going on" Steve said as his wife rolled her eyes.

"Steve, honey she will tell us if there's something going on" Connie reassured her husband. "she tells us everything" adds the wife afterward

"No Connie, she used to tell us everything. Now all she does is lie herself around things, I don't like what this girl is turning my little baby into" the man says sadly "she thinks I don't notice but I do and I don't like it" he adds for afterthought.

Connie sighs, as much as she didn't want to admit it she knew Mitchie was changing, lying constantly, she's never home always out. Her daughter was changing and she knew it she just didn't want to admit it to her husband who doesn't deal well with chances especially concerning their daughter, he somehow still believes Mitchie will always be that little five year old who depended on them for everything but Connie knew otherwise, Mitch was growing and soon she'll start having her first crush if she doesn't already then first boyfriend or girlfriend, their didn't care as long as she was happy. Then the first heartbreak will come which Connie already dreaded not only she doesn't like seeing her only child hurt but Steve will not react good at all.

Mitchie was their only child and they'll hate to see her hurting. Connie had heard so many stories from her co-workers about Alex but she didn't want to dislike the girl by what other people were saying about her so she tried looking pass it then her husband comes home and tells her exactly the same thing that she was told and now she just wasn't sure, was Alex really good for Mitchie? What if all those stories are true and that once the girl gets what she wants will leave Mitchie?

"We could talk to her" Connie finally says as Steve sighs running a hand through his dark hair same as Mitchie's and just then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs "oh here we go" Connie whispers to her husband "hey Mitch, come here for a minutes sweetie" after a few seconds Mitchie walked in all dressed as if she's going jogging.

"Where are you going?" Steve questions confused at his daughter's attire. The girl was wearing a fizz sports bra and pair of short shorts.

"Oh Alex and I are going for a run" the teen answers with a smile and her parents looked at one and another "so what's up?" she questions as she walked toward the fridge and got a bottle of water out.

"Err we want to talk to you about you and Alex" Connie started and Mitchie turned around to give them her full attention "honey you know if there's something going on between-"

"Okay mum stop there, Alex and I are just friends, nothing else. I promise" the teen answers with a smile then the doorbell rings "ooh that's Alex, be back in an hour" and left the room and house without another word.

"Well that was a waste" Steve mumbles as his wife kisses his cheek sadly. When the time comes they'll deal with it.

**Alex's POV**

I smile as I see Mitchie walk out her house with her running cloths, damn she looks so sexy, even in plain clothes without make-up and those legs, ok stop thinking like that we already getting hard "hey" she said and I snap out of my thoughts of her and smiled "hey, ready to go?" I ask as she nods.

We did a little bit of stretching before started running down her street. Yeah I bet you all shocked and speechless, wow Alex Russo runs? Well yeah I do. Miles, Jon and I used to run and still do every morning since we were twelve when we discovered girls, we wanted to keep fit. The last time we ran was before Mitch got here. We made a plan to but since Miley hated me at the moment that plan was put aside. At the moment.

Mitch and I ran all around the park that's like near her house then ran a little down near the substation then went back toward her house, we made a few conversation here and there and as we were just cutting through the park toward her house we bumped into...oh great Geller!

"Mitchie?" she questions confused at seeing me "you run?" she adds again as the girl in question took deep breaths, making her chest heave up and down as I stared at it...damn! I can see her nipples through the sports bra and the top of her breast was just sticking up as her chest heaved up and down. I licked my dry lips as I feel Alex jr do the rumble. I'm such a perve.

"Yeah, I err do" answers the out of breath girl "why are you with her?" Geller questions and I try so hard not to growl at her stupid ass. "uh well-" I instantly interrupted Mitch's stuttering as much as I found it adorable when she stutters I knew I couldn't put her in the hot spot "you got a problem with her hanging out with me?" I questions with raised brow "yes, I do actually I don't like or trust you" Caitlyn says and I roll my eyes, typical "yeah well Mitch and I are friends" I said smugly as she got hot faced "you and her? Your no body's friend without benefit unless their Miley or Jonnie" she stated and I was about to answer but Mitchie cut me off "ok everyone seriously needs to stop thinking there's something going on between us, we are just friends" she said "right" and I agreed but on the inside I fell hurt, well what did you except Alex, a girl like Mitchie will never go for you, don't kid yourself.

"Yeah right" Caitlyn scoffs "you know what we were actually going somewhere else, Cait let's go" Tess said tagging on the girl's arm and dragging her with her

"Sorry about that" I said apologising to Mitchie, I know she must feel awkward by people assuming we are something more "it's ok, I just don't understand" she said confusedly making her look cute "what's that?" I questions as we started walking this time "well Lily told me how you and Caitlyn used to be friends and now you guys can barely stand each other, what happened?" she questions, do I tell or not? I don't want her to hate me or anything

"Nothing, it's just the whole Tess thing and-" but she interrupted me "but that was before Tess, what happened Alex?" she asks curiously and I sigh. I wanted to tell her I really really wanted to but I don't think she's gonna want to speak to me after I tell her "nothing happened, she's just got a stick up her ass and acts like a jerk" I answer then tried to change the subject

"Your lying" she stated stopping us in our track "Alex what happened? Why did you and Caitlyn stopped being friends all the sudden?" she questions and this time she looked concern and sounded sincere, I knew I could trust Mitchie but I just didn't want to tell her in case she hates me or something. The only person knows what really happened is Miles, Jons, Tess, Caitlyn and I and we all just kept it to ourselves.

I stared at the girl in front of me and her understanding eyes twinkling at me "nothing happened, just drop it ok" I said about to start walking again "Alex-" she started but I didn't want to discuss this anymore "no Mitchie, drop it!" I said raising my voice a little than normal and I see her face drop "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked...it's none of my business" she sadly said as she walked pass me and started running. Ugh great you jerk now you have upset her! Why can't you just tell her? We trust her don't we? Of course we do it's just we promised we'll never speak about what happened to anyone else. Well go after her then. Oh fuck "Mitchie wait!" I yell as I took off after the girl who was so far away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Now I know all of you are wondering what the fuck happened between Alex and Caitlyn but I can't tell you, you just have to keep reading to find out:P.<strong>

**Like I said before reviews are my motivation, so drop me one, even a little hello or criticism (you suck or this sucks)...I welcome all because they help me to approve in the future:D.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Player's Game**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response:<strong>

**Xxx: Nah sorry about that but don't worry secretes will start coming out soon :))...thanks for the wonderful words.**

**jenny: Lool aww that is so cute, I used to be like that too but until i realise it's normal to say it :))...I knoow I'm really happy about the outcomes of this story, thanks so much for the review sweetie...hope you like this one as well ;) LOOL...I'm not so sure about that my friends do say I'm pretty lool **

**greatpretender27: Lool is that my new nickname? Gossip girl? lool, yeah it don't bpther him anymore seeing how he has walked on her multiple times with girls...she has a new film? Wow the trailer hasn't even come out here yet smh (stupid country)**

**NickiMinajlover: I know you do but you just have to wait and see what happens lool thanks for the review :))**

**pati1996: I know right, his a moment killer lool...thanks for the sweet words :) hope you like this chapter as well :D**

**Luz4mj1995: It is to damn awkward lool...you just have to always write something pervy don't you lool but I love it, your reviews always makes me laugh out loud...don't worry I like your pervert minded LOOL...thanks for the review love, hope you like this one as well :)) and no there's no boob bouncing in here :p lool**

**aninhaDL4SG: Aw thanks so much for that :)...lool all of you want some Malex sexy time...now I'm worry when I DO actually write it x_x. thanks for the review hope you like this one too ;)**

**Erika: Aw thank you and welcome to my little team :)). hope you like this chapter as well.**

**SemiDemena: he just had to walk in, that's why you always knock on the door first thing lool...you will if you keep on reading ;) thanks for the review.**

**FufuTheFallenAngel: Aww that is so sweet, god I'm blushing lool...keep on reading and you'll find out ;)...yeah I always liked Bella and Alice together since I first saw Twilight but I'm also team Jacob...Bella should totally do that Edward gets on my last nerves, but Alice is also to wrapped up in Jasper ugh...oh cool, I'll read it, have you started it yet? **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing...love you guys so much :))**

**ENJOY :DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

I Catch up with Mitchie and caught her by her arm and turned her around making her stop in her track "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that" I said apologise. Mitchie looks at me and gave me a half smile which made me frown; I like it when she gives me that wide bright smile of hers. It makes my heart flatter for unknown reason.

"It's ok I didn't mean to get into your private life" she said looking away from me and my frown deepens even more. I feel so bad I wanted to kick myself in my balls and that's saying something because of the amount of pain it comes with. I wanted to kill Max when he kicked me anyway back to Mitchie.

"Mitch" I sighed with a light smile "look I know you have lots of questions you want to ask but I just don't like talking about what happened" I said as she nods with that look still plastered on her features "at least not now...it's not that I don't trust you because I do...but I'm just not ready to relive it again. Can you understand that?" I questions hopefully, I didn't want her mad at me I wanted her to be smiling at me.

"Alex its ok, you don't have to tell me anything" she said smiling at me in reassurance. "I know but I still want to but not now, can you give me some time?" I asks as she finally gives her trade mark smile, I'm happy again "yeah, sure. Whenever you're ready" I smiled back at her as I took her in my arms and hugged her close to my body. I grinned big when I fell her sink into my arms and rested her head in the crock of my neck, her breath hitting my neck making my pulse quickens as I fell myself stand up for attention then pulled away from her before she can fell my erection then smiled nervously at her but then relaxed once I saw her give me her Mitchie smile.

"So next one to reach my door wins" she announce as I nod "wait, what does the winner get?" I question because well I'm very competitive, everything has to have a prize with me "the loser buys the winner lunch" she said as I smiled, alright piece of cake "alright then, you on" we shook on it and was about to run when "your shoelace is untie" Mitchie announced and when I looked down she was already running down the street. She tricked me. Nice!

"Hey! Get back here you cheater" I yelled with a laugh in my voice "catch me if you can sore loser" she joked with a laugh of her own as I speed up after her.

"Gotcha!" I announce as I spin her around by her waist, our faces coming close to each other as we stared inside each other's eyes "I guess you did" she whispers as she smiled at me and I smiled back "you won" I whisper as she nods "guess I own you lunch now" I asks as I pulled her closer to my body. She nods once again as she stared between my eyes and lips.

We both moved our head toward each other, our lips were inches away from connecting "hey girls, I see your back" Mr Torres announced making both Mitch and I jump back away from each other "Mr Torres, afternoon sir" I said as the man stared me down, I swear he doesn't like me "Alex" he acknowledge me by a nod before turning to his daughter "Mitch, it's almost lunch time. I think you should say goodbye to Alex now" he said coldly looking toward me. What the heck? Mitch and I weren't even dating and he already hates me?

"Ok dad, I'll be right in" the brunette said as the man nods at me once more before turning back inside "so um I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" she asks as she nervously shift from one to another. "yeah, sure I'll see you tomorrow" I answers as she smiled at me "bye Alex" she hugged me briefly before pulling away and walking toward her front door "don't forget you own me lunch" she said before disappearing inside her house.

I sigh to myself as I turned and headed down the street toward my house. I can't believe Mr Torres block my first kiss with Mitchie, if it wasn't for him coming out the house I so would've kissed her then that'll make the process of the bet speed up a little. Wait a minutes Miles hasn't talked to for weeks now...does that mean the bet is off? Of course the bet! I could I not think of it before; I know how I'm going to get Miley to talk to me. Alex you're a genius. I grin to myself as I started jogging toward the substation.

** -Next Day-**

"Morning family" I announce cheerfully as I descends the stairs, my family look at me weirdly before Justin says "why are you so happy?" he asks suspiciously looking at me "what, am I not allow to be happy?" I question as I grab an apple from the fruit bowl "and now she's eating fruits instead of her disgusting eating habit" he continues as my parents say nothing "shut up Justin, god your so annoying" I flick at his ear before grabbing my backpack "Max need a ride?"

"Oh yeah sure, I'm sick of walking...especially with Justin" he said "hey" the whiny baby protest as Max just chuckles at him grabbing his backpack also "bye guys" both Max and I said as we walked out through the door "I don't know what's going on with her but I'm glad she's acting this way" I heard my mother spoke as I shut the door, rolling my eyes I walk both Max and I to where my car was parked.

**/**

"Ok I know I get confused sometimes but school is the other way" Max said as he finished changing the station on my radio "I know that Maxie, we need to pick up Mitchie" I explain to him as he got back to fiddling with my car radio. "cool, I like Mitchie I think she's really pretty" my little brother said as I smiled at his word, at least he knows how to pick 'em but his not starting to date until his 16, call me a hypocrite but I don't want to see him dating girls this soon. I want him to stay as innocent as possible because girls are to much headache take it from me.

"Ok Maxie I want you to jump at the back" I say as we were approaching Mitchie's house "why? I called shot gun" he said looking confused making him look so adorable aw "I know you did buddy but we picking Mitch up and I kind of want her to sit up front" I say as I park at the girl's driveway beside Mr Torres's car "but I called shotgun" he whines and it was time to confuse him "yeah but you said it when we were only the two us so now that we picking Mitchie up, it doesn't count" I say smiling at the end "it doesn't?" he questions screwing up his brows "no" I shake my head as I see him thinking hard "alright then cool" he said before jumping at the back I just smile and got out the car "stay put and don't touch anything" I instructed as I walk up the steps toward Mitchie's front door and rang the doorbell.

I stood there for a few minutes before the door open revealing Connie with her bright smile "morning Connie" I say with a charming smile "oh Alex morning, come on in" she said gesturing me in an I follow suite then shut the door behind us "to what honor do I own for your presence this morning" she asks with a light smile as she lead us toward the kitchen "oh I'm here to pick up Mitch for school" I said as she glance back at me "oh and I'm guessing she doesn't know this?" she ask as we were nearing the kitchen "no ma'am, I wanted to surprise her" I answer back "aw that's sweet" she gushes "who's at the door sweetie" I heard Steve's voice ask then we walked inside the kitchen "Alex is here to surprise Mitchie by driving her to school" she explain as she sat down "morning sir" I said smiling politely but the man just stared at me with a hard look so I frown, I don't understand why the guy doesn't like me yeah I admit most of the girls that fucked around with's parents never liked me either. Their moms are usually softer warmer ones while their dads always used to look me with those eyes that says_ "I want to kill you but unfortunately I can't cause for some reason my daughter seems to have interest in you and plus murder is illegal"_ I understood them because yeah I was using their daughters but there was nothing going on with Mitch and I...yet, and I wasn't planning on screwing up with her, really? _Then what was that bet you did with Miley_? Oh you shut up.

"Isn't that sweet" Connie finally said but Steve frown ah whatever he'll never like the idea of me around his little girl so why bother trying to get him to like me? Most parents didn't it's cool..._but it's not you want him to like you because you like Mitchie_, who asked you anyway? "but I always drive her to school" the man said in a whinny tone toward his wife, wow and here I thought Justin was the only guy I know that whines well and Dean. "and now you don't have to stuck in traffic and complain about being late for work" Connie smiles at her husband as he went to talk we heard "Alex?" I turn around and saw Mitchie standing there dressed in a pink dress that reached up to her knees with a white short jeans jacket on and heels, god she looks so beautiful. I so wanted to compliment her but her dad was here I didn't want him to glare at me so I settle with "hi Mitch" and a smile.

"What you doing here?" she questions with an adorable confused look "I'm here to pick you up for school" I answer simply and she beams at me "that's so sweet" she gush as she stared at me adoringly and I flash her a smile back "ahem" her dad clears his throat breaking our moment yet again I swear Mr Torres was a total moment killer. "Mitch breakfast before you go" Connie said as she saw Mitchie was about to skip breakfast, the young brunette rolls her eyes then sat down "Alex breakfast?" the woman offers politely "no thanks ma'am but I've already eaten" I declined politely with a smile.

After Mitchie got finish with her breakfast that she ate so fast at the speed of lighting we left the Torres house with a few byes and a hard state from Steve. ..geesh talk about protective. We got outside and headed toward my car, I opened the door for Mitchie and shut the door after she got in then walked around the driver's side and got in myself. "hey Max" Mitchie greets my brother who was so concentrated on his DS "hey" he waved back but his eyes was still on the game, at least he responded most of the times if his on that thing, he completely blocks out the world around him. I started up the car and pull away from the Torres's driveway and drove toward Tribeca Pre.

**/**

As soon as I stopped and parked the car Max was already jumping out and running off toward his friends as I helped Mitch out the car "thank you" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek as I handed her her backpack. God look at me I'm blushing, how is it a girl I just met not so long can make me feel like this even as far as getting me to blush...Alex Russo does not blush. There was only one girl who used to make me blush and it didn't end well but I can tell Mitchie was different, I just hope I don't push her away like I've done with other girls.

**Harper's POV**

I smile at myself as I got off the school yellow bus, most people would say I'm not popular oh who am I kidding, everyone knew I wasn't popular and that I was a nerd but at least I still had a group girl friends who were so understanding and even loved my sense of style. They don't judge me or insult me or find me weird like the rest of student body no their see me as their friend and for that I'm thankful for.

Our little group only consisted of four girls but now it's five because of Mitchie, I like Mitchie she was cool and really nice but lately I have been suspecting there's something going on with her and Alex I mean yeah I'm oblivious to some of the things that goes around me but I'm not blind nor stupid. She has been spending lots of time at the Russo's I always seeing her at the substation and then over the weekend I saw her and Alex go for a run. Now I like her but I will not hesitate to fight her off if she tries anything with Alex. Yeah that's right I like Alex Russo, so what most girls in this dump do.

I fell for her when we were about ten. We were at the jungle gym at the playground and I got knocked over by Tess cause by the time she was as mean as her twin Gigi but now she's the nicest person, anyway Alex came over and helped up then kissed my cheek and said pretty girls like me shouldn't cry but smile. She called me pretty and since then I have been head over heels in love with her but then high school came she forgot about me but I never forgot about her or that day and I always tell myself that once I remind her again then she'll remember and realise that we meant to be I know it's sounds pathetic and sad but I still have hope.

My smile disappears as I see Mitchie kiss Alex's cheek making the girl in question blush hard. See I knew it! Ugh! As if I don't have enough girls to compete with and now I have Mitchie too? I know that I'm nothing compare to her I mean look at her why would Alex want someone like me instead of her?

"Morning Harper" Mitchie greets in that cheerful voice of hers as I watch Alex check her out without her realising before she disappears inside the big building "oh hey Mitchie" I answer not really in the mood, I knew Alex liked her and that Alex liked her too, guess I can stop dreaming of Halex happening...what so I gave us a name so what. "Hey Harper you're ok" Mitchie asks concern see she's so nice and caring it's hard to dislike her "yeah I'm fine" I answer giving her a half smile "you sure?" she questions again "yeah, don't worry. Err you know what I'll see you later" I say as I turn on different direction toward where my locker was located "oh ok, bye Harper" I heard her yell after me but I didn't bother turning around as I kept walking. I'll never get Alex Russo to notice me again.

**Alex's POV**

Ok Alex she's right there, just walk up to her and say "hey Miles" I smile brightly at the southern girl as she looked up from what she was reading and glared at me, geez "what do you want?" she says coldly, well at least she's talking to me instead of saying _'screw you'_ or _'go to hell'_ then walking off "so err how are you been, long-time" I try but then she shakes her head closes her book "go to hell" she said before slamming her locker door, picked her backpack up and walked off but not before bumping shoulders with me hard. Well what do you know she still can say _'go to hell' _I sigh as I turn toward my own locker

I enter the combo in, pulled the door open then sighs at the picture of me, Miles and Jons smiling. We were about 12, I remember we went fishing with Mr S, that was the best day of our life...we met this girl who's parents owed a cabin there and we kind of fooled around with her, good times. I frown when I thought of the situation that we in at the moment...I haven't talked to my best friends for weeks now and I miss them. Jonnie won't talk to me until I fix things up with Miley but Miles won't even acknowledge me all she can say is 'go to hell' or 'screw you' that doesn't help but I knew I had to fix it up somehow, but how was the question.

**Mitchie's POV**

"She just blew up on you?" Lily questions as we walked toward our lunch table with our plates of food "yeah, I mean something must of gone wrong there, I just wish she'll trust me enough to tell me" I say as we were nearing the other girls "yeah, but she did promise she will when the time was right...just give her time" Lily advice, I know I had to give her time but I can't help the feeling that I get in the pit of my stomach that was telling me that something bad must of happened. "anyway, how's the process of being friends going?" she asks changing the subject before we reach our table "ugh, it's more frustrated than I thought, we almost kissed" I say "what!" Lily screams making some heads turn toward us as she stopped us on way "you almost...kissed?" she lowered her voice at the end as her eyes grew wide

"yeah but my dad interrupted us" I said thinking of how disappointed I was as well as relief "well did you want it to happen?" she asks as we continues walking but this time slower than usual as if time was moving slowing "yes and no" I answer and Lily looked confused so I explained "yes because I really wanted to get rid of the tension between us and no because I don't want Alex thinking of me as just another toy of hers she can play with then drop after she's done with. I want her to ask me, ask me to be her girlfriend then we'll see with other step" I explain and Lily smiles brightly at me "that's my girl" she smiled proudly as we finally reach us table.

"ugh finally you guys are here, what took you so long" Tess asks as Lils and I took our seat, Lily sat in front of the only couple in our group and me next to uncharacteristic quiet Harper. "sorry guys but Mitch here couldn't decide what she wanted" Lily said with a light smile "well it's not my fault this cafeteria's food sucks" I say with a tongue toward her "oh real mature" she threw a chip at me as I smirk at her "you guys are so weird but yet I still love you" Caitlyn said finally being able to remove herself away from Tess, as much cute as their were they were disgustingly cute at times...they can never seem to keep their hands off of each other.

"Hey Harp, why so quiet?" I asks concern, the girl has been acting strange since morning and she has been avoiding me for reason unknown "err yeah I-I'm fine, I just err need to go" she said as she stood up from the bench "go where, you barely touched your food" Caitlyn pointed out but the girl was already halfway on the other side of the cafeteria and running off "I'm gonna go and see if she's ok" I announce as the other nods.

I stood up from my seat and run after the girl. When I came out the hall it was empty since everyone was either at the cafeteria or gone home for lunch, I turn down the empty hall and run down where I know Harper's locker is located, I stop in my track as I see Alex bend over helping Harper pick her things up "here sorry for bumping into you" the brunette apologise and the red hair stood frozen in her state just staring at Alex as if she just seen Selena Gomez, that's weird

"err ok I'm just gonna go" and with that say I saw Alex walk pass Harper to the other direction and I watch as my friend snap back to reality and smiles big to herself and then it hit me_.."omg Harper likes Alex" _I whispered to myself then frown so why was she acting weird around me?

**Miley's POV**

I walked inside my house and shrug at how quiet it was, dad was probably out on his jog and Kristen was probably asleep, she has been doing that a lot lately, if she's not sleeping then she's eating a lot then normal or just being weird for no reason. One minutes she'll be laughing hysterically at nothing next she's angry cause we out of milk, she doesn't even drink milk or crying over Victorious on TV like the fuck! She's been acting weird for my liking but thank god Ashley was there because I swear I wanted to slap her silly.

I walk up the stairs cause as much as I was hungry I was tired I needed sleep then food later, as I was passing by Kristen's bedroom I saw her sitting in front of her mirror putting on her ear rings. I smile to myself my dad always says that I resemble my mum but I think Kristen looks more like our mother than I do.

"Hey" I knock at her door frame as she smiles at me through the mirror "hey, how was school?" she asks as she finally turns back around, she was dressed as if she was going out "same old same old" I answer "so where are you going?" I questions as I took in her appearance "oh Ash is taking me to that new Italian restaurant" she answers as she put on her heels "cool, you guys seems to be getting back on track" I say hitting on I wanted to know what was going on between the two.

Ashley has been coming over a lot lately besides having being called by Kristen cause she feel the urge to eat something in the middle of night so Ash will bring it over for her "yeah we are, we talked about us and we thought it'll be good idea to take it slow and see where we get" she explain as I nod "please don't screw it up again this time" I pleaded seriously, I hated seeing her hurt "oh believe me I won't, I've learnt my lesson trust me" she said as if hinting on something; I wanted to ask but I was to tired "ok good, have fun" I smile at her as she smiled back before I move out of her room and toward mine.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask as I see who was sitting on my bed "ok you can kick my ass all you want but I'm not leaving until we sort this out. I'm sick of this you need to stop hating me man, I miss you" Alex said in verge of tears, I had to stop myself from smiling she thinks I hate her? I could never hate her yeah she hurt me for what she did but I can never hate her "I don't hate you Alex" I say as she looked at me with that sad brown eyes of hers that used to get her away with murder "you don't?" she questions and I shook my head no

"ok then so what you wanna punch me again? Just not the eye or the face for that matter it's to pretty for that" she said and this time I chuckle same old Alex "was that a chuckle I hear?" she jokes and I fake to punch her and laughed when I saw her jump back and squeal. "I'm not gonna hit you Alex" I said amused "ok good then stop that" she said as she sigh and sat down on my bed "look Miles, I know I did the impossible and hurt you, I should have never had sex-" I cut her off "okay stop there I do not want to hear you talk about my sister with the word sex in the same sentence" I said horrified before sitting down on my bed next to her "look, what you did was pretty shitty" I say and she nods "but I missed you, and Jonnie haven't spoken to me for weeks now, I miss her" I say, I've called her but all she said was did you and Alex made up and when I say no she hangs up "

you too huh, so what now" she questions looking toward me "now we shook on it and you promise to keep it in your pants" I say seriously "I promise, learned my lesson" she smiled at me before and I roll my eyes because I can see how badly she wanted to hug me "oh just get over here you ass" I said with a smile as Alex threw her arms around tackling me down on my bed "humph, Alex get your fat ass off of me" I said but she only hugged tighter "not until you hug me back Stewart" she said tightening her hold even more so I pretend to sigh annoyed and hugged her back, I missed my girl I'm glad I have her back.  
><strong><br>-Next day- **

**Alex's POV**

"omg this is so much fun" Mitchie says as she smiles brightly as she closes the cash register "I'm glad you're having fun" I say smiling back at her "hey if you like I can ask my dad to give you a job here" I say if Mitch starts working here than more time with her...amazing "really? You can do that?" she asks brighten up "well he might have some difficulty agreeing to pay you but I think we could work something out...he doesn't like paying staffs that's why he hired family only well Miles and Jons just helps around for the sake of it" I explain and she continues to smile "so would you talk to him?" she questions biting down her bottom lip "for you? Of course and don't worry I'll even get him to pay you" I assured as she smile

I see her look at her watch then sighs "what? Do you need to leave?" I asks "soon but not now, I'll wait for you so you can walk me home" she said smiling, we come here right after school Connie was fine with it but she told her to be home before her dad gets home and since it was also a school night she needed to be home early "alright I'm almost done here, I'll let Justin finish up and close up" I told her as I see a blonde haired girl about our age walk in "be right back, needs to attend to customer" I winked at her making her blush, god she was so cute I thought before moving toward the girl.

"Afternoon, welcome to Waverly substation, what can I get for you?" I say getting my pad and pen ready as the blonde looked up at me with her green eyes shining "hmm I don't know what about some of you" she says flirtatiously biting her lip as she looked me up and down "oh let me just check if that in the menu" I flirt back as I smirked at her as I pretended to look down at my pad "I believe it is" I smirk as the pretty blonde blushes "your cute" she giggled and I grin "and your hot" I said back and I see her blush "Jess" she said outstretching her hand out toward me "Alex" I said as I took her hand into mine, it wasn't as soft as Mitchie's hand I frown at the thought then fell someone pass right by me.

I turn around toward the door and see "Mitchie?" I questions confused at the girl's departure "er you know what I'll get my brother to serve you, I gotta go...Justin take over" I threw the boy the pen and pad and run outside after Mitchie.

**Mitchie's POV**

Ugh god I'm so stupid, yeah I know me and Alex are just friends but I thought that maybe that has change since the almost kiss between us and how she has been flirting with me none stop or how she has take it into her account to pick me up for school, I thought she has started liking me too guess I was wrong. God just watching her flirt with that blonde bimbo was just ugh.

"Mitchie!" I instantly groan inside my head as I heard Alex's voice call out to me "hey what up" she said as I can hear her footstep quickens so I started fast walking "Mitchie wait" she yelled but I ignored her she can go back to talking to her bimbo of a hoe for all I care "hey" she caught me by the hand and turned me around to face her "what's wrong?" she questions looking and sounding concern "nothing I just had to go home" I say avoiding her eyes "but I thought you didn't have to go until a few more hours" she said confused "yeah well I changed my mind" I stated trying to turn and walk away "hey, Mitch what's wrong?" she asks and I sigh

As much as I didn't want to tell her I knew I had to tell her something "I just don't like that bimbo" I said rolling my eyes "but why?" she asks still confused, ugh "because I like you ok" I blurt it out and she smiled at me "I like you too Mitch" she said still smiling, why was she smiling? "no I mean I like you as in more than a friend" I explain hoping and praying to god that I didn't just made a fool of myself "I know, I like you too" I looked up at her and roll my eyes "yeah I know as a friend-" she cut me off "no, no as a friend I like you as in will you go on a date with me?" she questions shifting nervously around, omg she likes me too, omg I think I'm gonna pass out! Answer her dammit "Mitch? Say something" she nervously stated as she gaze at me.

I snap out my daze look and smiled brightly at her "yes" I nod as she breathed a sigh of relief and I giggle "really?" she asks and I nod "Friday?" she question "pick me up at six" I answer back and she grinned "yes ma'am" she salute and I slap her arm playfully "walk me home?" I ask batting my eyelashes at her "always" she answers with a smile as she interlaced our hands together and we walked toward my house. I cannot wait until Friday...I have a date with Alex freaking Russo!

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay they going on a date... :))...who's happy?<strong>

**Reviews motivates me...so drop me one :)) night xx it's 12:20 am over here and I'm pretty tired :))**


	16. Chapter 16

**Player's Game**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this chapter wasn't even planned to get written until next week but then I got my baby's (jenny) email and she told me its her birthday today and wanted me to update in the honour of her birthday, I just couldn't denial her the request...I know you said two updates but I only got your review yesterday as soon as I got it I started working on this chapter and I only just finished it today.! You didn't leave me enough time to write two updates sorry baby but I hope you are satisfied with this one anyway...happy birthday sweets hope you have loads of fun ;)...wish I could be there to wish it to you myself but sadly different countries :(.**

**A/N2: I love you guys so much, it's because of you and your reviews that I'm still here, trust me my teachers and parents are onto me about my coursework and grades, considering this is my last year of college until university I gotta work harder but I know I need to make time to update as well for you guys, so whenever I take long to update just bare with me I haven't forgotten you nor the story...love you guys bunch, thanks so much for sticking with me until now :)).**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response:<strong>

**aninhaDL4SG: aww you couldn't have said it better, thanks that is so sweet :)...please don't die then who's gonna say these nice things about me? ;). Hope you like this as well.**

**FufuTheFallenAngel: Lool, yeah I know it was kind of obvious that Harper likes Alex lol but there's more surprises coming along ;). Thanks for the review babe...ps: I DID read your story, it's nice...when is the next update? **

**NickiMinajlover; Lool, anything to get Miley's attention trust me she doesn't want the bet anymore but she's Alex Russo and she doesn't back down...nah sorry not saying anything :p...thanks for the review sweets ;).**

**SemiDemena5: I'm glad your happy :)) lool I know! But don't worry they will kiss soon or later ;) lol...thanks for the review hope you like this one too :)).**

**pati1996: Loool why do you wanna punch Alex? Aren't you charmed by the "Russo" charm? ;)..lol thanks for the review here's the next update :)).**

**JJCruz: Aww that's alright, I'm just glad to have you back :))...aww that is so sweet glad you love them yeah I also love a story with drama filled eheh, thank you I'll probably have the next update for it next week or something :))...enjoy this chapter thanks for the review.**

**greatpretender27: Hey! I'm no GG :p lool...I know you knew shah yeah she was you'll find out what other things she has done later on lol...ahah but is she though? What makes you think Kristen is pregnant? /:)...aw come on she's just a flirt is all, don't worry she will she hasn't realise it yet but she really likes Mitchie more than she thinks she does ;)**

**jenny: you see the things I do for you? I only wrote this chapter cause of you, do you denial my love for you now? :)...hope you have a fantastic birthday baby ;)...wish I could be there :(...how old do you turn? Hope your happy for the updates ;).**

**Luz4mj1995: LMAO why didn't he like you mm? I wonder why lool...I'm glad to see you again ;)...oh god and there she said just when I thought you weren't gonna be pervy this time lool...stop that their are not sealing the deal until later on :P lol. Hope you like this one as well babe :))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"Guys, guys" I shout as I walk across our commen room where my two best friends were "what's up Russo" Miley say "I asked her out" I say breathly cause I ran all the way here, don't ask me why I just did "ask who out?" Jonnie questions confusedly "Mitchie, I asked Mitch out...last night" I say with a grin and a happy bounce "hey, way to go and you seem happy" Miley said wih raised brow "well that's because I'm gonna win this thing" I say as I try to play it cool.

"mm-hmm whatever" the southern girl mumble as she went back to her bag of crisps "anyway, where you taking her Alex" Jonnie asks and I sigh "that's just it, I have no idea where to take" I say then looked unsure of myselfn"I mean I've never taken a girl out before" I explain and Jonnie scrunched up her brows "you took Taylor out, just take her to the movies" she stated and I frown "no Jons, I don't wan to take Mitchie to the movies...I err want something romantic" I said shyly with a blush...I wanted to make this date the best for Mitchie, it was her first date after all.

"Ah! Alex Russo romantic? Ah!" laughed Miles as I flipped her off "nice!" she grin as she threw one crisp at me "if you want romantic why not take her to that nice itilian restaurant, Kristen went there and she said its the best and you can barely get in, that will woo her" Miley said as I roll my eyes "if rich people can barely get in what makes you think I'll be able to or be able to afford it for that matter" I say as Miley shrug "well I know the owners kid.." Jonnie said "she's the new kid on our hockey team, I could talk to her and try to help you out" my friend said as I smile at her "Jons your a life saver, I love you" I hugged her as she laughed "Miles...you suck" I stick out my tongue at her as she flipped me off "love you too, gotta go thanks for your help" I say as I turn to leave.

"tell Mitchie we said hi" I hear Miley yell after me and I turn around "screw you Stewart" I yell behind me as I hear them chuckle.

**Mitchie's POV**

"omg I can't believe she asked you out" Lily said in a squeal voice as I try to shush her during English...I glance behind me and see Alex and her friends goofing off, I swear this temporary teacher does nothing, half of the students are talking...some are on their cell phones but she still continuing to teach. We need miss Stewart back and we need her back now! "Lils keep you voice down" I whisper as the girl looked shirpishly at me "sorry, I'm just shock and so excited...so where is she taking you? Omg what you gonna wear?" Lily asks panicky you think she's the one who has a date lol.."that just it, she won't tell me...I've try to get it out of her since this morning but nothing. At least if I knew then I'll know what to wear but no" I say sighing.

"You know what this mean don't you?" my best friend ask, yeah I have come to consider Lily as my best friend "no what?" I question as I keep track on the note on the board, call me a nerd but I like to keep my grades up as it is even though the teacher is crap "this calls for detective Lily, I'll find out for you, don't worry my friend" she said smiling at me. I was about to question what she meant when the bell went.

"Alright guys, don't forget tomorrow we have pop quiz so be ready" the lame temporary teacher announce as everyone just ignored her and run out the class room without a care. "eh I tried" I heard the teacher mumble as she left the classroom as quickly as the students did "hi beautiful" I hear Alex say as she stood next to me, Lily nowhere to be seen "hi" I answer back with a smile of my own, I love it when calls me beautiful "ready for Friday" she questions as we started walking out the classroom "yeah about that-" I started but got cut off "your not cancelling on me are you?" she asks nervously and I chuckle "no, no I'm not...I'm just wondering where you'll be taking me so I know what to wear" I explain as she heaved a sigh of relief "oh just dress casually" she shrug as she looked at me up and down "yeah casual is fine" she smiled at me as I raise my brow "but-" "oh look at the time I have got to go, bye" she kisses my cheek as she hurried off down the hall "Alex!" I yell after her but she just run off, I sigh and roll my eyes.

When I turn to walk toward my locker I saw Harper so I decided to run after her, I knew if I call out her name she would run so I run after "hey Harper" I say when I catch up to her "err I have to go" she said as she try to make a run for it "oh no you don't" I caught her by her shirt stopping her from running away "I know you like Alex" I didn't want bat around the bushes, we needed to get this thing sorted out "what? Wh-what gave you the idea I mean what-" she said as she saw my unchanged face "ok fine so I like her so what, it's not like anything is going to happen anyway...she likes you" she said making me feel guilty "Harper-" she cut me off "look you don't need to feel bad for me ok, I already know you guys are going on a date" she said and I feel even more guiltier "Har-" she raise her hand up to stop me "seriously Mitch, don't ok...I hope you have fun, I have to go" and with that she walked away and I didn't even bother stopping her, I was crashing her dreams for goodness sakes...what should I do? Maybe I should just cancel the date with Alex? Ugh this is so frustrating.

**Alex's POV **

"Hey Jons" I say as I caught up with my friend at the her locker "hey Lex what's up" she asks zipping up her backpack "have you talked to your new friend yet?" I question as I enter my locker combination and retrieve my books "no, I'm actually going to meet up with her now so" she said as I nod "ok good, you don't have to anymore...I've figured where to take her" I say with a smile, the idea just hit me when I was talking to Mitchie to what she should wear "you sure?" she asks as I nod "yeah don't worry about it, thanks for the help though" I say as she smiled at me "alright I'll catch up with you later"

"alright see you man" and she left, as I was zipping up my bag I heard "hi Alex" I turned around and saw Mitchie's blonde friend in front of me, I can never remember her name "err hi" I say confused to why she was talking to me "you probably wondering why I'm talking to you since we've never talked" she said, and she's damn right I've never talked to her EVER...well except for...never mind "my name is Lily" ahh so that's what her name is eheh "and I heard you asked out my best friend" she said as we started walking toward second period to which I think I'm late for

"look this isn't one of those_ 'if you hurt my friend I'm gonna hurt'_ speech is it?" I questions as she shook her head "no, I just wanted to know where you taking her is all" uh so Mitchie have her friend ask me, smart girl but I can't tell her I want it to be a surprise "sorry but I can't say-" she cut me off by stopping us from walking "I know but she doesn't know what to wear" I was about to speak but she cut me off again "look you wouldn't understand but please just tell me, I can keep it a secret and just tell her what to wear so..?" she flashes me a smile as I manage one back, she does kind of have a point "ok you promise?" I asks as she nods quickly you can tell she was excited so I whispered it in her ears after I was done she had on the biggest smile ever! "omg that is so cute and romantic" she gush with a big wide smile but not as big as Mitchie's.

"You think she'll like it?" I question now feeling nervous, what it she didn't "you kidding? She'll love it" she squeal excitedly "thanks Lily" I say finally I can remember her name "wow" she said amazed "what?" she titled her head up and stared at me making me look at her afraid "who knew Alex Russo was a big romantic" she grinned as I roll my eyes "I'll see you around Lily" and with that I left her alone to go to my lesson which I'm late for.

**Mitchie's POV**

"And she said what?" I asks at lunch as soon as Lily walked into the music room, I decided to stay here today seeing how the room was open and the instruments were just left outside, thought I could play something "I can't tell you" she said as I groan, not her too "but what I can tell you my friend is that to be prepared to get wooed by Alex freaking Russo" she said with a squeal at the end of her sentence "Lils that doesn't help me pick what to wear" I whine as she smiled at me "don't worry Mitch; I know what she has planned so I'll help you pick out what to wear" she said as she swung her arm around my shoulder "but why can you tell me" I say still whinnying, what I hated surprises "sorry but I made a promise to Alex" Lily said "I'm your best friend" she rolls her eyes at me before moving over the electric guitar that was there "I know that's why I'm doing this, it's for your own good" she answers as she pretend to strum the guitar "so speaking of which, did you find out what up with Harper?" Lily asks as I sigh

"She likes Alex" I say as I remember our conversation "so? That's not new" Lily said as if she heard it before "wait, what? You knew?" I question "of course I knew, she has liked Alex since we were ten when she called her pretty and kissed her cheek, no big deal" Lily explained with a shrug "not a big deal? Lils I'm going out on a date with her knowing one of my friends likes her too...this is bad" I explain as I see Lily roll her eyes at me, again "oh come on Mitch, Alex and Harper are two people who are on two different level, it's will never work" she said "Lily don't say that" I explain as she shrug "well it's true I mean Harper is-" but then she got cut off "I'm what?" we turn around only to see the red hair at the door way of the music room, ugh great "Harp-" Lily started "your right, there's no need to try and explain it differently" and she was gone "well done" I say as I hit the blonde at the back o her head "well I didn't know she was standing there" she said defending herself as I sigh...as if I wasn't guilty already.

**Kristen's POV**

I groan as I lay myself on my bed face down, I just come back from the bathroom after puking for the third time this morning...the taste in my mouth is terrible. I don't know what's going on with me, I have been feeling like this for the pass week...being sick every morning, I'm always tired, I can barely keep some foods that I always loved down, I keep craving things that I didn't like before...like pickles, what's with that? I've never liked pickles but now it seems like that's the only thing I can keep down.

I keep getting all mood...I blew at Miles for no reason just cause she had the volume up while watching tv and putting her feets on the table. I know I have my suspicious but I don't want to believe it, but I have no choice seeing how I've missed my period, I thought it was normal cause I've missed it before but I'm still in doubt.

Sighing I close my eyes feeling sleepy, that's all I can do these days, puke, eat, cry and sleep. I know I couldn't be...when I was with Alex I was taking the pills and when I wasn't I made sure we used a condom so I knew I couldn't be, especially by a seventeen year high schooler, what does she know about raising a child? I'll probably end up being a single mother. I didn't know when I drift off to sleep but then I had a dream or a memory.

**-dream-**

_"Oh god Alex! Fuck!" Kristen cries as she fell the creek of her bed and the skin on skin slapping together, she wrapped her legs around her student's waist pulling her closer with the heels of her foot, making Alex go deeper. The girl's 8 and half inches dick was feeling her up so good that she lost sight of everything going around her except for the cock inside her until:_

_"What the fuck!" and her eyes opened wide, Alex turned her head toward the voice and grew pale "Ash" Kristen mumbles, scare shitless at seeing her fiancée. Her fiancée wasn't due back until the end of this week. This was not meant to happen._

_At the haze of her wake at seeing her teacher's fiancée standing there looking like she was about to murder her, she didnt even realise she has relief her seeds inside her teacher._

**Kristen's POV**

I sat up straight in my bed...wide eyes, oh god please no...please god please I've learn my lesson please don't punish me like this. I thought as I drive toward the nearest pharmacies. I walked inside the shop and instantly groan as I realise I have no idea where these pregnancy tests are kept. Never in my life I thought I'll ever need to buy one well at least not this soon.

I walked toward the front counter and instantly got nervous "err hi" I say clearing my throat "oh hello dear, what can I help you with?" the old lady behind the counter asks with a bright friendly smile. "err I was eh" oh god I couldn't even say it? "second isle, to your left" she answers for me as I stared at her confused "eh how-" she cut me off "honey please with all the years I been working here and numbers of daughters I have, I can just tell" she said with that friendly smile still in place. "thanks" I smiled back at her as I turn and follow the direction she gave me.

I scan the rows of things and there I see lots kinds of pregnancy tests, I sigh as I reach for the one that tells you in five minutes long and how far along you are before walking back to the counter "that would be $7 please" I reach into my purse and handled her a ten dollar bill and she gave me change back "hope you get the result you want" she said to me as I smiled at her in thanks and left the pharmacy.

**/**

I pace around my bathroom floor as I waited impatiently for the test to be done, ugh this was taking forever, I swear it has been five minutes already. I couldn't even think straight. I don't know what I'll do if I actually am pregnant, Ashley will probably won't speak to me ever again, my dad will be more disappointed then before. Miles will hate me and Alex oh god! The girl acts like a child herself. She probably run for the hills.

I keep pacing then frozen after I heard the timer went off. I walked toward the plastic stick and picked it up with closed eyes. I took a slow deep nervous breath and opened my eyes and see...

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OK, ok don't hate me...I know I just left it there but don't worry you'll get your result on the next chapter, you might be surprise with the result :)) and LOTS of Malex sweetness and their date ;).<strong>

**Reviews MOTIVATES me ;).**


	17. Chapter 17

**Player's Game**

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: this chapter was meant to be up yesterday but for some reason I was having problems login in my account :s...I don't know if it was just me or everyone else but I apologise to you all especial to "ClarKentSupermn" she wanted me to update on her birthday but I couldn't so I'm once again sorry about that...hope you forgive me.**

**A/N2: this chapter is dedicated to the amazing "ClarKentSupermn" as her birthday present ;)...happy birthday and hope you had a great one :). I'm sorry I couldn't have this up on the actually date.**

**A/N3: after this chapter I'm putting a small pause to the story...why? Cause I'm actually falling behind in college x_x terrible considering I'm going university this year *sighs*. I do apologise in advance I know it's a piss taker but I actually have to work harder in college, I'm so sorry guys...but when I come back I promise to update daily (somehow) I'll make it up to you guys...just leave in your reviews, enjoy this chapter and keep looking out for the next one but it won't be up for a little while :(.**

**A/N4: so I have been leaving clues about the upcoming chapters but I don't think anyone has picked on it yet...I even left a clue on what happened between Alex and Caitlyn but no one picked it up either ahwell that's good for me then that means once its revealed it'll take you by surprise. Ok so that being said, enjoy reading beautiful readers :)).**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses: <strong>

**SemiDemena5: Lol I know lots of people hates cliffhangers as well, I'm sorry about that but I promise this chapter makes up to it :))**

**Rebeliz777: Hahah yeah I'm evil like that :p...aww that's alright, the important thing is that you still on board with this and thanks for the kind word. Wait are you rooting for Alex/Kristen or your just on Kristen's side with everything? ps: you own me a story missy *coughs* Cleaning Pools *coughs* :))**

**ClaKentSupermn: Aww that is so sweet what you just wrote that, thanks so much...and again I am deeply sorry about yesterday but you have to know I actually was going to update this yesterday but fanfic wouldn't let me sign in. I'm so so sorry for that but this chapter is dedicated to you my lovely please don't be mad at me. ;;)**

**FufuTheFallenAngel: Ahaha...aww that is so sweet thank you...don't worry you'll find out soon :))...aww sorry to hear that but I'll keep watch out for the next chapter :))**

**jenny: Mmm you wanna give me something? Mmm well what about telling me your name and where you from? :))...and your welcome baby, I'm glad you had a great birthday :)...Lool Im not telling you if she's pregnant you gonna find out soon anyway :p...aww baby that is so sweet and adorable, thank you. ps: love you too :))**

**Omfg: Lol, thanks for the review.**

**NickiMinajlover: LMAO, I have no idea what you just wrote in the beginning there lool...down girl down don't hyperventilate loo. She doesn't but she will soon. I hope you like they date location ;)..don't worry you get to find out here so don't die lol. OMG how can you not tell I was talking about them? LOOOL, who did you think it was? /:)**

**DaPhoenix: Ehehe sorry about that...thanks for the review :)**

**Luz4mj1995: LOOL...OMG you too? LOOL aww my little slow baby lol :p...How can you NOT know it was her? lool. Yay I'm glad your on board with that :))...cause I like torturing my readers lol nah joking I love you guys :*. LOOL, there must be a reason why he didn't like you lool.**

**pati1996: Lool sorry :$...thank you and you get to see it on this chapter, yay! lool no reason but you just want to punch...poor Alex, she should be careful there's a reader who wants to punch her.**

**greatpretender27: Lool that is to be expected from her lool...LOOL your review just made me LMAO, so she's craving pickles maybe she just feeling like it everyone has craved something once in awhile that their don't like :p...LOOL no! at least not on their first date ;)**

**aninhaDL4SG: But is she pregnant though? /:) lool..aww thanks for the comment means a lot :)).**

**hello: Oh god I don't even know how to answer to that one x_x lol thanks for the review :)**

**XlovesSemiX: Lool, everyone are really against her being pregnant lool...don't worry you get to see it here :)...enjoy and thanks for the review and welcome to my little team :))**

**TwistedFairyTalesNdShid: LOOL...omg now there's two of you who are to get Alex, run Alex run lool...that just mean, feed it to the pigions? LMAO. thanks for the funny review and hope you like this one as well&welcome to the team :))**

**Xxx: Aww I'm sorry to hear that, I did miss you in the last chapter...glad to have you back babe :))...yup you have to wait and see ;)**

**JJCruz: Lool, I'm not agreeing to anything cause then I'll be giving it away :P...thanks so much for the review, hope you enjoy this one as well :)).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>

I sigh loudly as the end of school bell sounded, I packed my things up and rush out the class along with everyone, I'm not usually the kind of person who rushes out of classroom but I could not take another second of our history teacher. I had this lesson with Harper so I decided to catch up to her seeing how both Lily and I been looking for her since lunch but she did a job in avoiding us.

"Harper wait up" I yell as I jog after the girl who surprisedly stopped walking and wait for me, usually she'll run off "hey" I say as I reach her "hey Mitch, what up" she said with her usual cherry self, well that's odd "uh listen Harper, about what happened during lunch" but she cut me off "let me just stop you there Mitch, look if you gonna apologise again then don't" she stated "well I do feel bad about everything I mean you've known Alex longer than I have and-" and again interrupting me

"And I also know that Alex Russo doesn't ask any girl out or look at them the way she looks at you, so don't apologise or feel bad for me, the only person who knew about my 'crush' " she said using air quotation "is Lily and now you" she finish with a smile "so your ok? Are we ok?" I question wanting to know, I didn't want her to dislike me "Mitch we fine, I'm fine...now if you'll excuse me I have to go home and wallow in my self pity" she said as I looked at her seriously "I'm joking" she laughed as I raise my brow "really I am, I'll see you tomorrow Mitch, don't wanna miss the bus" and with that said she turned around and walked off.

I sigh then jump to my skin when I hear "hey beautiful" I calmed down knowing who it was and turned to face..."Dean?" I asks confused with raised brow, since when does he call me beautiful? That was Alex's thing "the one and only" he said smiling at me as I fake one back "err you eh called me beautiful" I say feeling annoyed at him for stealing Alex's pet name for me, what it sounds much better when Alex says it "well it only suits doesn't it?" he said wriggling his brows at me as he shift his eyes up and down my body.

I shift uncomfortably under his gaze cause he made me feel nervous not the kind I get when I'm around Alex, when I'm with her I feel like my heart is gonna explored or something and the butterflies I get in the pit of my stomach is unbelievable "Mitchie did you hear what I just said?" I snapped out of my daydream and looked at him confused "huh?" he chuckles as he shift closer to me and swung his massive arm around me, was this meant to feel this awkward "your so cute when your confused" he said smiling then his face got serious "but I like it when someone pays attention to me when I talk, got it?" he questions me seriously, I nod quickly because he scares me and the hall was empty already with the two of us left only, god knows what he'll do if I try to act smart.

"Good girl" he grinned as he shook me in his arms "get off of her Moriarty" I hear Alex's voice say and I breathed a sign of relief "or what Russo" Dean asks tightening his hold on me making me whimper in pain, he was squeezing my shoulder tightly "or else I'll kick your ass if you don't...let her go" Alex said and Dean finally did but now he was up in Alex's face, oh this is not good...he was twice her size for god sakes, I need to help somehow..."what was that?" Dean asks sounding angry, not good not good at all. Just apologies Alex please don't act smart.

"I. Say. I'll. Kick. Your. Ass" Alex said emphasising every single word as if Dean was retarded. I watch as they both stared each other down, no one backing down "walk away Moriarty" Alex growls and she looked so sexy when she's angry, was it wrong that I was so turned on? I gulp as Dean stood unmoved then heaved a silence breath as I see the boy step away from Alex "next time Russo" then turned and walked away but not before winking at me...creep I thought before turning to Alex. My hero. I thought as Dean disappear down the empty hallway.

"Your ok?" Alex questions looking over my body for any sign of bruises "god Mitch I'm so sorry I should of never asked you to wait for me I-" I cut off her mumbling by kissing her cheek "what was that for?" she asks as she touch her cheek "my hero" I whisper loud enough for her to hear as I smiled at her "I'll always be there for to save you" she answers back before pulling me into a hug and I hugged her back.

"Come on let me take you home before your dad kills me" she laughed as I giggle along with her and she put her arm around me and lead me toward the school exit...nope it defiantly not meant to feel awkward because being in Alex's arms felt just right. Oh god I think I'm falling for Alex before we even starts dating but I didn't mind, I think I've found that fairy tale I always dreamed about when I was little. And that's not a prince with a horse but more than that and when the time comes I won't be afraid to say I'm in love with Alex Russo.

**Kristen's POV**

I was lying down on the couch deep in thought, I'm just thinking of how my life was before the whole Alex mess happened, where would I be in this moment if I haven't let my little sister's friend kiss me and pull off my cloths and fuck me at my sister's en suite bathroom? Would I be where I am now? In this mess? Would I still have Ashley or would I have fucked up anyway?

You probably saying bitch please we don't care you fucked your own damn relationship, we just want to know the result for the test earlier...it's funny because I was actually prepared for any result I get but I guess was more prepared for one more than the other.

**Earlier on**

I keep pacing then frozen after I heard the beep went off. I walked toward the plastic stick and picked up with closed eyes. I took a slow deep breath and opened my eyes and see..RED! What does that even mean? Shouldn't it be either a plus or minus sign? Ugh. I reach for the small box and turned it around

Ok let's see, if blue then...oh god...Oh My God! I can't be...I'm pregnant.

**Present.**

And that's that, I'm pregnant by a seventeen years old high schooler who happens to be my student and my little sister's friend. I have been lying here for the past hours since I found out just wishing that stick was blue instead of red, any other colour but red. I have booked an appointment to the doctors to confirm it because these tests aren't always accurate but I think I'll get the same result as I got which I was afraid of. I didn't want to be pregnant especially considering by who.

I have no idea what I'll do if I actual am pregnant. But what I know for sure is that Ashley will not want to work things out with me anymore seeing how I'll be carrying someone else's child and as much as I don't want to tell her I knew if the doctors confirm I'm pregnant then I needed to tell Alex. She deserved to know.

"Penny for you thoughts?" I looked up and saw the most important person in my life smiling down at me with her beautiful eyes twinkling at me "Ash, h-how did you get in?" I asks sitting up as Ashley walk around the couch and sat down by my feet. She tilted her head slightly making me feel nervous as if she can see right through me which she could but I mean what I was hiding then smiled making me at ease.

"I let her in" I looked over the couch and saw my sister smile me "she was about to knock when she saw me coming so she waited, where's dad?" Miley asks as she moved toward the kitchen "err out jogging" I answers as I watch Miles go through the fridge "hey" I turn back toward Ashley and found her still smiling at me "your ok? What's wrong?" she questions concern as she scoops closer to me "err n-nothing, I'm fi-fine everything is fine" I fake smile as she brightens up.

"We have nothing to eat" Miley complains as she humfs "well your a girl why don't you cook yourself something to eat" I say as she rolled her eyes "well I haven't eaten so I can cook us something" Ashley offers as Miles smiles wide "your a goddess" exclaim the younger girl as Ashley chuckles then stood up to go where Miles was.

"What you gonna cook?" Miley asks as I just watch the two "it's a surprise but I'm gonna need a hand" Ashley said as Miley shrug "sure" she answers as she wash her hands "right kiddo grab two onions chop them up and lets get to cooking" Ashley explain as Miles did just that and I just sat there on the couch and watch. If this is the last time I'm gonna have Ashley then I might as well enjoy it so I stood up and walked where my sister and ex fiancée were "can I help?" I asks as they looked at me "sure" Ashley answers with a chuckle as she handed me the potatoes to peel. I'm gonna enjoy every single minutes with her.

**~Two days later~**

**Alex's POV**

I sigh nervously as I enter my locker combination in and pulled the metal door open "nervous?" I jump as I hear my best friend's voice ask "Miles don't scare me like that" I scold at the girl as she chuckle "hey man look we here for you, don't worry everything will be fine" she said as I see Jonnie nod beside her "I know I'm just nervous" I answer as I see Miley roll her eyes "why? It's only for the bet why you so nervous" she says with raised brow, damn and there I thought she forgot about it

"Yeah I know I'm-look I just want the date to go fine, it's today and I'm a little nervous" I answer as I exchange my books "why you nervous about? You've taken girls out before" god I wanted to slap Miley and shake her while yelling 'Mitchie is not just some girl, she's different' and besides what if this ends like my first relationship did? Then what? "its not gonna be like that Alex, and you know it. Look if your so serious about Mitchie, forget about the bet and go for it for real this time" Miley said and I so wanted to jump to that and said yes but I wanted my rights in bragging in Miley's face I'm the boss and will always be

"Yeah right you just saying that cause you wanna win, ah Stewart not falling for it" I say as Miley sigh "fine, gave you the easy way out but you wouldn't take it, be my guess I have to go...I have places to attend" and with that she took off "good luck Alex, you know if you need me I'm only one phone call away" Jonnie said with a smile "thanks Jons I know" she squeezes my shoulder a little bit "good luck" then walked away.

I smile gently at the retrieving girl before turning to face my locker, I reached inside my locker and came across the list and sighed at the names of girls that are ticked off before scrolling down. I shut my eyes as I came across Mitchie's name. _Why are you doing this Alex?_ I hear myself say, _Mitchie is a good girl, don't hurt her_ "Russo!" I jump at my name and turned around before groaning in annoyance.

"What do you want Moriarty" Dean chuckles "what you got there?" he asks reaching over to take the list before I pulled it back "none of your business" then put it back in my locker and shut the metal door shut before turning around and heading toward my lesson with Dean following. "you don't think I know what that was?" he asks while chuckling "what do you want?" I question annoyance still showing "I want you to leave Mitchie alone so I can date her" he said as I chuckle at the ridiculous words, he was as bad as me when it comes to girls.

"Yeah right, let's get something clear here Moriarty...Mitch is mine and there's nothing you will do to make me hand her over your stupid ass" I say as I poke the boy on his chest "and just so we clear she's not some prize to be fighting over" I say as he grinned at me "oh really? Then what would you call what your doing to her?" he questions and I looked him lost "what you talking about?"

He smirked at me before stepping closer and leaning toward my ears "I know about the bet" then pulled away and smirked even wider at my pale face and wide eyes...fuck how does he know about it "I have my ways" he answers as if reading my mind "Dean-" I started but he cut me off "now here's the deal, Mitchie is hot and I'm hot...the two of us together will be even hotter so what do you say we save the girl from humiliation and hand her over to me" he stated "what? No! Look I don't care what you have over me but I will not hand her over to you and watch her get hurt" I said getting angry, I dare he did he really think that would happen

"I won't hurt her as much as your gonna hurt her you know why? Because she has feelings for you but me there won't even be any feelings involved" I was about to answer but he cut me off...again "nah don't give your answer now; I'm gonna give you time to think about it...just remember I know about your little bet and I can break you anytime" he grinned "I'll see you around Russo" he pats my hack before walking away.

I bit back a growl as I watch Dean walk away confidently as if he has won, there was no way I'll let him have Mitchie...hell no; I just need a way to try and distract him from telling Mitch about the bet and list. Ugh I hate Moriarty!.

**Kristen's POV**

I nervously tap my foot against the cement beneath me as I chew on my fingernails. I was at the hospital waiting for my name to be called so I can finally find out if those tests that I took after the first one are really correct although I already had a feeling there are I just wanted to make sure. "that's a nasty hobbit on a girl" I turn my head toward the voice and saw a red haired lady about two or three years older than me across from me, she was pregnant you can tell by the size of her stomach

"I know I'm just really nervous" I answer as she gently smiles at me "your first?" she questions as she looked down toward my stomach, wait how does she know? Is she psychic? "I can just tell" she answers as if she can read my mind "and no I can't read minds" she chuckles and now I was freaked out. "just relax I'm sure everything will be fine" she continues smiling at me.

"Err thanks" I finally reply as she nods her head "so err is it your first too?" I asks as she shook her head smiling "oh no my first his three, this is my second...don't worry it gets easier" she explained as I just nod at her answer "Miss Stewart?" I look up at my name saw a nurse looking at me with kind smile. "Um here" I answers "ok if you can just follow me" I stood up and collected my things "bye and good luck" the red haired said as I waved bye and followed after the nurse.

"Now if you can just place your stuff there and get change the doctor will be with you shortly" she instructed as I did as she said and sat on the bed that was there, then watch the nurse walk out the office. Five minutes later she comes back with a doctor in white scrub who looks about in his late 30s "hello miss Stewart how you doing, Dr Kiel" he says with a kind smile as he sat down on the chair and the nurse handled him the chart she was holding "err alright I guess."

"Ok that's good, now I believe you wants to know if the pregnancy tests were right, correct?" he questions as he read from his chart "y-yes" I said clearing up my dry throat "alrighty then why don't you lay back and we'll take a look if there's a little guy growing inside you" he kindly says as I lay back down. "ok this is gonna be a little cold" he said squeezing the gel onto my stomach making me curl my toes at the coldness of it "told ya" he chuckle as he took this monitor and run it on my stomach "ok so we only looking for a heartbeat to prove if there's a baby or not" he explain as he kept running the monitor around my stomach. One half of me was praying he doesn't find anything but the other half was praying that he does actually find something.

"Don't worry some babies are really hard to show" he explain as he continue on his search for the heartbeat. He kept on the same routine but nothing happened "huh guess those tests were wrong looks like your not-" then the room was filled with a loud beeping noise that sounded like someone's heartbeat "are pregnant, there's your baby's heartbeat" he said looking at me with a smile, I couldn't help letting one myself as I listen to my unborn son or daughter's heartbeat...I was carrying a little person inside of me that will need me for the rest of his or her life...he or she is gonna depend on me to protect them and love them unconditionally and I already did even though I haven't met him or her yet I have already fallen in love with this human being growing inside and I'm gonna make sure I provide everything that he/she needs no matter what. I just pray that I don't loss Ashley.

**Mitchie's POV**

"Ready to go" I turn toward the voice and came face to face with a smiling Lily and Harper "err what's going on?" I asks with raised brow and a nervous smile on my lips "what's going on is that we, Harper and I are going to help you get ready for your date" my blonde best friend's said smiling "that's right, as your friends it's our job to help you prepare for your date" Harper said with a smile and I was kind of confused not long ago she was mopping over Alex but now she seems so much better...huh.

"Oh thank god guys I was freaking out and the date isn't until six" I exclaim feeling my nervousness starting to show "oh keep your panties in a bunch we weren't actually gonna let you get ready for your first date on your own" I hear the third voice say...Tess "Tess? H-how did-" I got cut off "ok I let it slip" Harper said heaving up as if she just got interrogated "yes which I feel so insulted about...how can you not tell me you have a date?" ask the blonde with arms crossed over her chest.

"Sorry I just thought with Alex and Cait being arch enemies and all, dunno" I said shrugging "oh Mitch, Caitlyn has problem with Alex...I don't care what Alex does but when she's dating one of my friends I do care" the blonde said making me feel guilty for not telling her "and besides your gonna have some good explaining to do to Caitlyn on why your dating Alex Russo" she adds as I clinch, I already thought about this I knew Caitlyn would be really mad "can't you talk to her for me?" I asks battling my eye lashes "oh no, you'll tell her yourself and I'll only help in calming her down" she answers "and how you gonna do that?" Harper asks as Tess raised her brow "you don't wanna know" she answers and Lily and I instantly caught on but Harper looked even lost...bless her.

"Speaking of which, where is Caitlyn...does she know where you are?" Lily asks as we started walking down the hall, you can barely tell this school was filled with students a few hours ago since its was the end of the day...we came out two hours ago but I stayed behind for extra curriculum. "oh please I don't always tell Caitlyn where I'm going" Tess answers as Lily gave her the 'yeah right' look "ok fine, I told her I was spending quality time with my family" the blond finally answers as we irrupted into laugher.

"Come on move your asses, we got so much work to do and the date is in two hours" Tess said as we all walked toward the blonde's silver Mercedes Benz and drove toward my house.

**Alex's POV**

"So what do you think?" I asks as I came out my en suite bathroom, both my best friends looked up at me "your gonna wear that?" Miley asks "I like it" Jonnie said "what! She looks like a fucking clown" the brunette said "I do?" I answer nervously, oh great the date hasn't even stared yet and I'm already screwing up, I guess nothing is going to go to plan "you look fine Alex, don't listen to her" Jonnie said shooting Miley a glare "no she doesn't. And what's with your hair?" she said looking horrify "what's wrong with my hair?" I questions as I see her roll her eyes "what did you do to it?" she question "nothing, I did nothing" I answer loudly "well maybe that's why"

"Ok stop, you are not helping...sit!" Jonnie said as she pushed Miley on my bed "Alex stand here" she instructed as I stood in front of my full length mirror "ok now close your eyes and take a deep breath" I did as she said "now open your eyes" I did "what do you see?" she asks "err myself, Jons I don't-" she cut me off "sshh, yourself that's what you see so be yourself...that's what made Mitchie like you in the first place" she explained as I smiled at her "your right" I whisper "your so right, thanks Jons" I smiled as I hug her tightly "and Miles you still suck" I threw behind Jonnie's shoulder as Miley stuck out her tongue at me.

"Now get off of me cause you have 45 minutes to pick your girl up" I hear Jonnie said so I pulled away quickly, grabbed my keys...made sure I was fully dressed because I had a dream where I was on a date with Mitchie only to realise I was in my underwear. I shook the thought off as I made for my bedroom door "you forgot your jacket you dweebs" Miley calls as so I run back snatched it from my bed and run off "lock the door behind you" I yell as I race downstairs

"Ah mija you look so nice" my mum gush as she hugged me tightly "mum, mum I don't have time for this" but she only hugged me tighter "mum come on I'm gonna be late, mum!" I yell and she finally let go "thank you, now is everything ready?" I asks as she walked toward the kitchen and gave it to me...if I forget this then the date would suck mega "thanks, now I'll be home whenever so don't wait up" I kissed her cheek as I made to leave.

"So your dating Mitchie now huh" Justin said as he stood in my way "not yet but hopefully at the end of the date yeah" I answer as he sighed "don't hurt her Alex, just don't...she's a nice girl" he said making me feel guilty...damn it Justin "I know and I won't" lies! "I'll see you" I say moving around him "have fun" he calls out to me as I shut the door behind me, and walked to get my car and go to Mitchie's house.

**~15minutes later~**

I took in a deep breath as I sat in my car just staring at Mitchie's closed front door, when I ring that bell there's gonna be the most beautiful girl waiting for me to take her on the best date ever. Come on Alex you can do it, just get out walk up to the steps and ring the bloody doorbell. I thought to myself yeah this pep talk wasn't working. I did the excise that Jonnie taught me then smile at my reflection through the reviere mirror then got out the car with a new confident.

I walked toward the door and rang the bell fixing my hair and taking a deep breath as the door open to reveal...oh great Steve "afternoon sir" I say smiling gently at the man "Alex" he nods his head half way as my smile disappears, fuck dude...what did I ever do to you? "come on in" he stepped away to give me room to come in before he shut the door behind him. We stood in the hallway awkwardly looking around, no one dared talk or look at the other.

"Oh Alex, hi" thank god for Connie, as she greet smiling at me while coming down the stairs "hey Connie" I was surprised when she pulled me into a hug "you look amazing" she compliments as I blush and saw Steve glare at the corners of my eyes. Great "ooh is that for Mitchie's" she questions pointing at the flower I held in my hand, I stopped by the flower shop and got her a bouquet "yes ma'am" I answers with a smile as Connie squeal, she was so excited the typical mum reaction on their daughter's first date. It was so sweet and cute "Mitch Alex is here" she yells up the stairs

"So where you taking her?" Connie asks with that happy smile still plastered on her face as I see Steve peck up at the mention of where I was taking Mitchie, probably so he can follow us "I really want it to be a secret but" I shrug before whispering it to her ear, ah take that Steve lets see you follow us now.

"Omg that is so cute" she gush after I finish "but isn't that a little illegal?" she questions now worry "not as long as we don't get caught" I say smiling "wait where you taking her and why is it illegal?" Steve asks looking at his wife then at me just as I was about to answer I caught sight of Mitchie coming down the stairs "wow" I breathed to myself as I took in the sight before me. Mitchie was wearing a low cut strapless black dress with white cardigan on top and high heels with her hair curl and left down on one side...she looks breathtaking. "hi" she said giggling at my daze look "wow, you look beautiful" I whisper as I approach her and offer her my hand to take as I helped her off the rest of the stairs.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" she answer with a smile which made me smile back "here for you" I say handling her the flower I got her "aww thank you" she said smiling "I'll just put this in a vase and we'll go" she announce as she was about to walk away Connie stopped her "oh no I'll do it for you, you kids go and have fun" she gave her daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek "thanks mum" she said then hugged her dad as well "I want her back at 10" he said staring at me sternly "Steve please its the weekend tomorrow, bring her home at 11" Connie said smiling at me "yes ma'am" I answer as I offer Mitch my hand and walk her toward the door "Connie" I heard Steve said as the door was shut behind us.

**Mitchie's POV**

As we stepped outside Alex lead us toward her car "I don't think your dad likes me" she said as we were walking "err he's not a fan of you that's for sure but he don't dislike you" I answer trying to assure her but I knew better but I also knew how jealous and over protective my dad got over someone who he seems has an interest in me in not so friendly way.

"Not a fan? The guy glares at me all the time he sees me, he doesn't like me" she shook her head as she opens the door for me and helped me inside before shutting the door after smiling at me. I watch as she walk around the driver's side and got in "ready?" she questions as I nod excitedly and Alex put the car into gear and backed out of my driveway. "so are you ready to tell me where we going yet?" I ask after a few minutes of driving in silence, not an uncomfortable one "huh, nope not telling...it's a surprise" she grins at me sideways "ugh Alex I hate surprises" I whine as I see her smiling as she drove

"Have I ever told you how adorable you look when whine?" she says as she glance at me for a few minutes before focusing on the road again "oh don't try to distract me" I say trying to hide my blush but I knew Alex already saw it when I saw her smirking as she drives. "don't worry I'm not taking you somewhere deserted so I can murder you" she stated as I gasp "Alex!" I squeak making her chuckle "Mitch" she say reaching her hand over and placing it on top of mine "relax" she said winking at me before paying attention to the road again.

"Why did we stop?" I ask as I look around the deserted road where Alex has pulled up "cause I want you to put on something" she said as she reach behind the back seat to retrieve something "put on something? Don't you like what I'm wearing?" I asks as she chuckle then gasps at what she was holding in front of me "no, no way" I say shaking my head "Mitch come on please, just put this on for me please" she said pouting god she looks so cute "no, I hate dark and blinding my eyes" I say stubbornly crossing my arms around my chest "pwetty pwease" she said as she gave me the puppy eyes and I groan as I feel myself cracking. Seriously? Stay strong...I hear myself yell but my hand was reaching toward the blind fold and taking it away from Alex's hands and wrapping it around my eyes.

"Happy!" I huff as I hear her chuckle "very" she answers as I heard her start the car up and pull off the on road as she drove to this mysterious place.

**/**

30 minutes later I feel the car come to a stop "ok don't get out I'll help you out" Alex said as I hear a car door open and shut. I impatiently waited until I heard my side of the door open and feel Alex reach over and helped me down "ok easy with you step" she instructed and I did just that "Alex where are you taking me" I say as she kept instructing me to the direction to whatever "do you trust me?" I hear her whisper close to my ear making me shiver "yes" I whisper lowly "then let me guide you" she said as I nod and let her just lead me to the unknown.

"Ok stop here" she said and I did "stay put and don't move" she said again as I nod "wait, why?" I couldn't help but asks "cause your standing at the end of a bridge so if you don't want to fall then stay put" she stated as I panick "Alex!" I hear her chuckle "relax and just stay put I just need to take care of few things" she said as I heard her foot steps walk away.

I stood there trying to at least see if I can feel something that will allow me to know where we were but nothing, it was as if I was standing in a clear space...where did she take me? "ok ready?" I hear her ask, that was fast "oh yes I didn't want to put on this thing in the first place" I whine as she chuckle and feel her stand behind me and untie the blind fold and took it off and...OMG!

**Alex's POV**

I took in her shock and happy face and feel nervous, did she like it or not? "so wh-what do you think?" I ask letting my nervousness show "I- wow it's wow, Alex are we at-" I cut her off "yup!" I grin at her "won't we get in trouble I mean if Laritates finds out" she says worry "he won't, now come on we have a date to attend" I took her hand into mine and lead her to the blanket that laid on the grass and helped her sit down.

Now if your wondering where is it that I took her well...I knew trying to impress with expensive dinner is a bit too much for me and plus my budget wasn't that big so I made different sorts homemade food well with the help of my mum and took her to our school quad...I know we shouldn't be there cause if Laritate finds out then we'll be in trouble but I thought it'll be romantic so I stole the key to the school. There was a blanket lay out on the nice clean cut grass with our food basket and only makes it better since the moon was shinning so bright.

"This is surely a surprise and so sweet" Mitchie says as I blush at her comment "aww is Alex Russo blushing?" she asks with a teasing voice "wh-what, pft no Alex Russo does not blush" I say trying to shrug it off even though I was in fact blushing like a fool "well I think it's cute, you should blush more often" she says with that smile of hers and there I go again blushing "stoop" I whine I actually whine oh god what was this girl turning me into? "have I told you your adorable when you whine" she mocks using my word earlier "aha funny" I joke as Mitch smiles at me.

"So what have you prepared for us chef Russo" she said with raise brow as I reach into the basket and started pulling out the item from inside "we got p&j sandwiches, BLT, drinks frizzy and none fizzy...strawberry and cream" when I said that she raised her brow at me so I cough awkwardly "it's nice, err double chocolate fudge cake and Ben&Jerry chocolate ice cream" I finished with a smile "wow are you trying to get me fat?" she questions teasingly with a smile "maybe but I doubt you'll be able to gain any pound anyway even if you do you'll still look as beautiful as ever" I smirk as I saw her deep her head down as she blush furiously.

"So what do you want to start with..strawberry?" I asks as I handed the bowl of the sweet treat to her "thank you" she took one and bit into it and strew before slowing "yum" she hummed as she dart out her tongue and licked her bottom lip, oh god why is she so sexy?

I gulp before looking away "ok what about some water, I'm thirsty are you thirsty?" I stated quickly as if in the speed of lighting "err sure I'm kind of thirsty" she answers so I pour some water for her and watch as she take a swing. Seriously even while drinking water she's sexy, I'll be surprise if I manage to not get hard by the end of the date. God I just hope she doesn't notice.

**/**

"Seriously it does" I say as Mitchie giggles "it does not" she said back with laughter lace to her voice, it's been over hours over don't know how long but I didn't care all I cared about was being in this moment with her. We were lying down on our backs side by side looking at the stars, the night sky looked so beautiful...with the moon shinning brightly, few stars here and there. I just made a cheesy line of saying the stars has formed into face shaped that shaped just like her face, which I now realise was the right thing to say since she bust into laughter.

"So tell me about yourself" she said after a few minutes of comfortable silence "your know what's there to know about me" I say with a smile as I turn my head side way to look at her as she did the same "no, something personal...who hurt you so bad that you don't let anyone close to you again?" she questions seriously I can tell she was being sincere so I sigh "a girl or an older girl...I don't really like talking about her and I really don't want to talk about my ex on my date" I say smiling at her at the end.

"But.." I trail as I sit up on the blanket and watch Mitch do the same "what I can tell you is that I gave her my heart and she broke it, that's why I have been afraid to offer it to someone else again" I say sighing at the painful memory that it brought...I mean we were fine but one day she was just gone the only thing she left behind was a letter, not even explaining why she left just that she was sorry and she knew that we couldn't work out...reason? Our age differences. She was in college and I was a freshman so what? It hurt like hell.

"I'm sorry, but you have to know that I will never hurt you" she said honestly which made me feel guilty "I know, I know you'll never hurt me not internationally anyway, I'm the one afraid I'll end up hurting you" I honestly say because as everyone knows I'm not the best person ever "I won't let you, I know we might have our differences but I know you won't internationally hurt me either" she stated as I shut my eyes close. Oh only if you knew "what if I do?" I ask opening my eyes to stare into hers "sshh, let's-let's not concentrate on the future but just look at present and focus on this moment right now, right here...what do you wanna do right now" she asks and just now I realise our face was so close "I wanna kiss you" I whispers as I can feel her breath on my lips "then what's stopping you?" she breathed with a smirk as I smirk back and leaned in to finally close the distance between our lips when "ahh!" Mitchie squeals as the sprinkles set off...

I watch as the brunette leap off of the blanket and continues to squeal at the water hitting her...oh you have got to be kidding me! First her dad and now these damn sprinkles oh hell no, I was getting my kiss no matter what and hey this could be romantic so I grabbed her by the waist and span her around "Alex what you doing we getting wet" she said as we stood in the middle of the raining sprinkles getting soaked "I'm doing what I always wanted to do since day one" and with that say I crash my lips into her soft one gently.

We just stayed there with our lips connected but not moving it then pulled away after a few minutes and smiled at each other "wow" I whispers feeling the shivers that ran all over my body multiply by the smile on her face "wow indeed" she whispers with a giggle as I rested our foreheads together "be my girlfriend?" err was that meant to be part of the plan? "yes" she nods and all of my thoughts was thrown out of the window as I fell Mitchie's lips on mine so I kissed her back this time deepening the kiss as both of our lips move in sync.

She wrapped one hand around my neck as other held onto the back of head and this fell so right like I was born to kiss Mitchie and I can kiss her forever and never get tired.

**TBC**

**Spoilers of next chapter:**

_The aftermath of Malex's date. Mitchie finally tells Caitlyn about her and Alex. Kristen tells someone she's pregnant but who? Alex? Ashley? Miley? Or her dad and there's new couple in town. ;)._

**Reviews Motivates me :DD.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Player's Game**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok ok I know I suck, but I did say this story was gonna be on pause but I'm back now, who's happy to have me back? What no one? Ok fine even if you don't miss me I missed you guys and I'm sure you miss the story at least even though you didn't miss me :( *sniffles* tough love lool.**

**A/N2: Ok I tried to get this chapter out yesterday cause its was my baby's birthday, but I couldn't sorry...anyway all of you are my baby but she's kind of special not that all of you are not special cos you are to me :D but she's just special in a different way ;) lool. Hope you like it baby if your reading that is and can't wait until Tuesday ;).**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response:<strong>

**pati1996: Hahah, thanks for that but is there really a need to want to punch Alex? She likes her pretty face. :p**

**SemiDemena5: LOOL. with your girly squeak so funny, thanks for the review :)**

**jenny: Really? So cool, I've got a cousin and friend name Jennifer :D, great name :))...Aww thanks for the review baby, made me smile so big :DD...I'm glad you liked that chapter and here's the next one, sorry for the long wait :(.**

**NickiMinajlover : Lool aww bless you I can't believe you thought I just chose it randomly haha, yeah she's really stubborn but don't worry she'll realise that soon or later :) and hope you like this chapter to :)**

**FufuTheFallenAngel: Hahah thanks for the review, means a lot :))...eheh I've fallen for Alex a long time ago. Thanks for the review.**

**Sweetnightmares100: Eheh I know right? Thanks for the review :)).**

**Xxx: Thanks for the review means a lot and you'll be surprise to her reaction :)**

**Likealovesong16: Do you understand why you lied to me? If you don't go back and read the last two chapter's reviews and you'll know. Other than that thank you for the sweet word, I'm glad you like the story :))**

**greatpretender27: LOOL, your review just made me laugh, what's with you and GG? lool thanks for the review hun, means a lot :D**

**TheAvenger2000: Hmm that's not a bad idea you know...thanks I'll think of that :)). Thanks for liking the story so far.**

**manhattanProject: Yeah don't worry her cockiness will bit her in the ass soon :) glad you cane it a second thought before moving on, hope you still here :))**

**Luz4mj1995: and there she goes with her perverted minded LOOL always Ariel seriously but I love it lool. Thank you your the only one happy that Kristen is pregnant lool. **

**BelieveInMe11-1-11: Thanks hun, I'm glad you liking it so far and here's that chapter I have been promising to update. FINALLY! LOOL. Make sure you read it to my boy to and stop punishing him :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>

I turned to face Alex as the car came to stop at my driveway "what?" I ask with a wide shy smile on my face as I caught my girlfriend strafing at me. Wow my girlfriend, I'm Alex Russo's girlfriend and she's mine...damn that felt so good, the feeling was so overwhelming to think about "nothing I'm just thinking of how lucky I am that your my girlfriend" she says with a shy sweet smile blushing at the end of her sentence. Wow can she be anymore adorable.

I lean toward her across the console "I'm glad you asked me to be your girlfriend" I whisper before connecting our lips together. We didn't even realise the kiss has become heated until Alex was pulling me on her lap, nibbling on my neck making me groan and throw my head min pleasure as I moan at her magical tongue on my neck. Oh gosh I can feel her literally poking me and instead of pulling away I started grinding on the bulge that formed on her pants. "hmm fuck Mitch" she moans as she connected our lips back together..

I fell her hot tongue sink entrance inside my mouth and I grant it access by sucking on her tongue hard making her groan in pleasure as I increase the speed of my grinding, she was as hard as ever and I loved that I had this affect on her. She lifted her hips a little so she was poking me on my pussy soaked covered panties and I whimper in pleasure, how can something feel this amazing oh god I think I'm gonna give myself to Alex on our first date and inside her car. Shit I need to pull away or we'll end up having sex in our driveway.

But I couldn't seem to pull away especially when she grazed her teeth on my collar bone then sucked on my neck and started grinding along with me. Oh god that's it I'm a goner I don't think I can stop now, ah whatever...whatever happens happens so I stopped worrying about pulling away and borrowed my hand inside short brunette locks then gasp when I fell Alex's hand on my stomach, she started running her warm hand around my stomach making my whole body heat up.

We were so deep in our make out session and dry humping that we lost truck of time and everything else around us until we heard a knock at the passabger side window, pulling away from each other's mouth...we turned toward the noise and Alex practically threw me back to the passenger seat as my dad stood there glaring at her. He mention to us to roll down the window so Alex did "hi daddy" I say innocently as my dad stared hard at Alex as if he could kill her with one look "evening sir" Alex gulps nervously.

"Mitch its late, say good-night to Alex" he says with that hard icy look in his face "goodnight Lexie, thanks for the date I had a great time" I say smiling at her and was relieved when she turned to me and smiled back "night Mitch, I had a great time as well" I reach over to peck her lips but my dad clears his throat so Alex politely reaches over and shook my hand "see you tomorrow?" I ask as she nods and without a word I got out the car "dad you coming?" I question as I see him still standing beside Alex's passenger side door.

"You go ahead sweetie, I'll be in there in a few" my dad says as Alex looks at me nervously, I just gave her an encouraging smile before walking inside my house. God I hope I don't wake up tomorrow to find out my dad has killed my girlfriend.

**~Steve's POV~**

"Err I should err get going-" she started but I cut her off "not so fast" I say and she squeak "I don't appreciate you doing what you were doing with my daughter just a few minutes ago...especially not on my premises, you understand?" I ask as she nods. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against Alex but the girl has a reputation, Connie thinks I'm being paranoid but I'm not...something is telling me not to trust Alex, yeah I know you must be thinking cause she's dating Mitchie...well that and also all of my friends at work have told me the same bad thing about her.

Haves different girls every week, sleeps with innocent girls for one thing and one thing only. Sex! And I did not want my little girl falling a victim of her scam, I vow to myself I'll protect Mitch from the day she was born but I knew that sometimes I won't be able to but when I can I will make damn sure that she's not hurt and I see Alex has the potential of hurting her.

"Im sorry sir, won't happen again" she says and I just got annoyed, she's making promises of something I know she won't be able to keep. I had no idea why I did what I did next but I was angry so I reached through the open window and squeezed between her legs making her let out a painful squeak "now you listen to me because I'm only going to say this once, understand?" I asks as she squeaks out a yes with a quick nod of her head "if I ever EVER catch you being excited next to Mitchie I will personal hurt you, understand" I asks as I squeeze even harder "yes!" she whimpers and this time she had tears cloud her eyes, what I'm not evil I'm trying to protect my baby.

"Good, when your together you will not be thinking of her in any way that is inappropriate, you will not be dry humping her either, your hands will be far away from her, I see this thing" I squeeze again "god!" she cries with a nod "near my baby girl and I will personally hunt you down and cut it into pieces understand?" I ask as she nods again then I let go. "fuck!" she cries in relief as she breaths heavily, banging her head on her steeling wheel "oh god!" she whimpers probably relieving from the pain.

"It was nice talking to you Alex, have a safe journey" I smiled at her before turning and walking toward my house as I heard her start her car up and drive off. I can't have her thinking she can mess with my precious.

I walk inside the house and switch off the downstairs lights since Connie was already asleep, Mitchie was probably upstairs. Good thing her bedroom window faces the backyard. I walked upstairs then knocked my little girl's room. "come in" she calls out so I pushed open the door. When I walked in I saw that she has already changed out her cloths and was getting ready for bed.

"So how was the date?" I asks trying to be supportive "can we talk tomorrow? I'm pretty tired daddy" she says as she grabbed a book from her book shelve she can never sleep without reading since she was little she's always been like this. It's good to know that she hasn't changed "alright baby, good-night and sleep well" I kissed her forehead "I love you" I say as I smiled at her, she smiled back "I love you too dad" she answers as she got inside her bed so I walked out and toward my shared bedroom with my wife.

**~Next day~**

**-Alex's POV-**

"Ouch, ouch" I winch as I came down the spiral stairs. I swear my girlfriend's dad is a psycho, I cannot believe he grabbed me on my junk, it still hurting I think he broke it, I didn't even get my usual morning wood but the most shocking is I didn't get hard at all when I was having my usual Mitchie dream, fuck Steve...do you hate me that much? It's not my fault Mitch is so gorgeous and hard to resist. "Alex what's wrong?" my dad asks as he stared at me walking funny.

Max went to answer but I cut him off, he probably would of said something Max like "yesterday while I was coming in I bumped my crotch on the sofa and I guess it hurts more than it did last night" I smoothly lied "oh my god mija, come here, sit down" my mum said guiding me on the breakfast table "let me have a look" she said reach for my sweats pants

"Mum!" I yell mortified, my mum hasn't seen me since I was ten and that was cause she walked in on me while showering. "oh please mija I gave birth to you, washed you...nothing that I haven't seen before" she answers with a smile "I'm not Justin who goes around displaying himself for everyone else to see" I say as the boy in question glares at me.

"Ouch!" I groan as I fell a pull on my dick making it throb but not in a good way "mija I've walked in on you lots of time I've seen it before now let me see" she insisted trying to prey my hands away from my crotch "Alex let me see" she forcefully says and firmly leaving no room for argument "ok fine!" I grumble as I removed my hand.

Embarrassedly I let my mum pull my sweats off a bit and practically took my dick with her hand this was so embarrassing and painful, "fuck!" I groan "Jerry this doesn't look right" she says worry flashing in her eyes. My dad put down his paper and moved around to the front and instantly got worry "what kind of bump was it?" he questions worry himself as well.

I just shrug, I didn't want to tell them the true that my girlfriend's overprotective psycho father squeezed and twisted my dick last night as a threat if I try to dry hump Mitchie again. No, that's just drama and I didn't want my family being enemies with my girlfriend's parents already. "ok we gonna go see Mr Murphy, go upstairs and get ready while I book in an appointment" my mum says as she moved for the house phone "is that really necessary?" I ask as she raised a brow up at me in a stern manner "I'm going" I mumble as I turn and headed up the stairs to make myself look decent.

**~Miley's POV~**

I groan as I heard retching noises for the millionth time now, snapping my eyes open I take a look at my alarm and see 10 am flashing in big red letters. Seriously? I'm being woken up this early? Ugh I'm going to kill Kristen I thought as I got out my bed and headed toward her bedroom that was left open for some reason.

"Krist?" I ask as I enter my sister's room then heard the noise coming from her ensuite so I followed it, "Krist?" I question again pushing open the door and seeing my sister kneeling down with her hands holding back her hair as she puke in the toilet. Yuck! Even thought I fell sick myself I rush toward her and held back her hair as she placed her hands against the toilet seat.

"Sshh, it's ok, your ok" I smoothe while rubbing the palm of my hand against her back. After a few more minutes of puking she stopped and leaned her face against the bathtub "here, rising your mouth" I say as I handled her the mouthwash and watch her take some and split it out on the sink "so what's wrong?" I asks as I took a sit on the closed toilet lid that I just flashed.

"Nothing Miles, everything is fine" she said and I roll my eyes "bullshit Kristen, you have been acting weird lately and now your puking so don't tell me it's nothing" I said annoyed "Miles just-" she started but I cut her "no! Stop it, just stop hiding things from me...I don't like it. I had to find out about you and my best friend from your fiancée so stop telling me nothing is wrong and leaving me in the dark" I exclaim loudly I'm really annoyed "Miley seriously can we just not talk about this? I'm tired and I just want to sleep" she said tiring as I roll my eyes and looked even more annoyed at her than before "you know what, never mind. Don't tell me, I don't give a shit anyway!" I angrily exclaim as I walk out of her bathroom ignoring her when she called my name and walked out of her bedroom, slamming the door behind me and headed toward my room to get my sleep back, fuck her nonsense.

**~Mitchie's POV~**

I squirm my eyes as I fell the sun ray flashing in my eyes making me groan in frustration until I realised it was morning, I snapped open my eyes as I realise something...omg it's one day since Alex and I become a couple! I smiled brightly at the thought. Wow Alex's girlfriend I happily thought jeez Mitch, you look like a school girl on her first crush my subconscious mocks me as I roll my eyes whatever I'm to happy to be brought down by you, I answer as I got out bed.

Walking toward my closet I picked my cloths for the day and placed them on my bed before taking my towel and heading toward the ensuite to take a shower then breakfast.

About half and hour so later I was ready to go, I picked up my cell phone and checked for any message or missed calls. Three missed calls from Lily...probably wanting to know about the date, one text from Tess 'Why don't you come by my house later on? All of us are gonna hang there, call me when you wake up' I smiled and chose to call her late before checking the last text 'Alex' and my morning got even brighter then it was a few hours ago. 'morning beautiful, just wanted to check up on you and see how you slept, call me when you wake up?' I grin silly before I automatically pressed two for Alex's number and wait for it as it rang and rang but then no one answered.

I tried it for five more times but nothing. I sighed as I put away the advice inside my pocket and walked out my room to go downstairs, she's probably busy at the substation and she'll call me later.

"Morning guys" I happily sing song as I kiss both of my parents cheek "err what's going on sweetie, you sound cheery then usual" my mum laughed "dunno I'm just happy" I answer as I took a sit and put some food on my plate as my dad stares at me in the corner of his eyes and I try to avoid his gaze "ooh so I take it the date went fine?" my mum grinned as if a small child in a candy store making me roll my eyes, typically mum behaviour but then a smile graces my lips at the reminder of last night "it went perfect" I answers dreamily "ooh tell do tell please" my mum joked as I swat at her arm; she can be so silly at times but I still love her so damn much.

"I'm only messing with you baby, I'm glad your happy. Aren't you glad you decided to give New York a chance?" she questions knowingly with raised brow as I blush. Guess she's right if I still was stubborn about moving and talked my parents into moving back to Cali then I would of never met Alex. Wow just her name brings a smile to my face. I didn't answer my mum as I just continues eating but I know she can tell by my blushing face I totally agreed with her.

After helping my mum clean up the table and wash the dishes I decided to head back to my room and try to call Alex again but as I was climbing up the stairs the doorbell rings so I climb back down and walked toward the door, wiping it open and finding my girlfriend standing there with her smirk/charming smile "hey beautiful" she greets as she pulled one single rose behind her back and hands it to me "for you mon cherie" I giggle and blushes at her silliness as I took the rose before kissing her cheek "thanks baby" I say as I step away to let her come in.

"You home alone?" she asks as she nervously look around as I raise my brow at her confused "err no" and she tenses "my mum is in the living room and my dad is out with some friends of his from work" I explain as I see Alex relaxed "why?" I question suspiciously, did something happened last night? "no reason, don't worry about it" she kisses my cheek for emphasis "let me say hi to your mum" I lead her inside the living room where my mum was watching Jeremy Kyle, why does she watch these programmes is beyond me.

"Hey Connie, I see your busy" Alex said bringing my mum out of her programme "oh Alex hi, sorry I was a bit distracted" my mum answers with a smile toward Alex "don't worry about it, my mum is the same with her shows" she laughed as my mum laughed along with her. Now why can't my dad be this easy? "Ok we going to my room, come on Alex" I say tagging on her hand and dragging her away from my mum "keep the door open!" was yelled after us as Alex smirked at me and I roll my eyes."wipe that smirk off of your face Russo" I scold playfully "yes ma'am" she salutes jokingly as we reach my bedroom.

Knowing I tidy it up before going downstairs this morning I pushed open the door and pulled Alex in, I instantly thought of twilight how if Alex was a vampire I'll have to invite her in to be able to come inside and why am I thinking about this? "Mitch?" I snapped out my stupid and random thoughts to realise Alex has been talking to me. "where did you go just then?" she asked with an amused smile "sorry I was just thinking" I answer as she smiled at me "wanna talk about it?" she asks sincere "nope, it's silly" I smiled to show that it was nothing.

"Alright, so what do you wanna do?" she ask and I don't know what came over me but I pushed her against my closed bedroom door and grinned "how about you kiss me hello" I husk as Alex smirks "properly this time" I softly adds our lips closer then ever "yes ma'am" she grinned before crashing her lips into mine and my hands instantly went around her neck as the kiss deepens.

**~Ashley's POV~**

I stared at Krist with raise brow as I watch her nervously shift around in her seat "babe, what's wrong?" I asks concern, she had call me earlier on to come cause she needed to talk to me but since I got here hours ago she hasn't said anything yet. "Krist?" I ask again as she finally snapped out of her thoughts "I'm sorry I just-" then she stopped talking. "baby what's wrong? Your scaring me now" I say because I was really worry, what ever it was must be big for her to act like this.

She turned around so she was facing me and took both of my hands into hers "after the whole Alex thing, I promised I won't ever hurt you again and that I'll be honest to you no matter what, but what I have to tell you...you have to promise you won't make up your mind straightaway that you'll think about it first" she said as I nod "ok, I promise" I whispers worryingly as I stare deep into her blue eyes as she took in a deep breath "I'm-"

**~Lily's POV~**

"Ok I'm coming into the room so whatever you guys are up to stop it" I yell through Mitch's closed bedroom door. I know Alex was here because her mum told me when I asked where Mitchie was "we are not doing anything Lils come in" I hear my best friend yell back before I pushed open the door "gosh Lily don't you knock" she yelled mockingly as I walked in "haha your so funny" I sarcastically stated as the brunette burst into laughter "where's prince or should I say princess charming" I said smile on my face, never in my life knowing Alex Russo I would see the day where she's in a relationship but I guess anything is possible right?

"Bathroom, so what's up?" Mitchie asks as I move toward her bed and took a seat "well not only we want the ditch on last night but we miss you so we all hanging out at Tess's today, so what do you say?" I questions while giving her my puppy dog "I'm not sure Lils, Gigi hates me and I'm not sure how to tell Caitlyn about Alex and I dating" she said making me scream in excitement "sorry" I apologise when she stared at me weirdly "the more reason to come, tell Cait and get it out the way before school tomorrow" I reason as I see the brunette thinking about it "alright fine, I'll come but if neither she or Gigi kills me than my parents are gonna sue you" she joked "don't worry I'll protect you" I flash her a smile as I see her roll her eyes then the bathroom door open and Alex walked out looking surprise to see me

"Oh Lily hi" she said looking a bit uncomfortable "hi Alex" I wave with a smile "so what's going on?" Alex asks turning toward Mitch "Lily is here to pick me up to go Tess's" she answers as Alex nods "and I was thinking while I'm there I can tell Caitlyn about us?" Mitchie asks as if unsure "unless you don't want people to know" adds the brunette quickly "why wouldn't I want people to know about us?" the taller of the three of us asks wrapping her arms around Mitchie's waist. This was all to cute, I see my best friend blush hard with a shrug "Mitch I want the whole world to know I'm dating the most beautiful girl in the entire universe" Alex said with a smile and I swear Mitchie's face is the colour of a tomato.

"Why do you have to be such a charmer?" she ask "it's in my DNA" Alex grinned as Mitchie roll her eyes before pecking her lips "so what do you say I drop you ladies off?" Alex asks looking at me then Mitchie "aw you'll do that?" I question surprise, wow there's another side of Alex Russo that no one has seen and I'm seeing it now, I guess I now understand why Mitchie fell for her "of course, I'll do anything for my baby" she said the whole time her eyes borrowing into Mitchie's. Ugh ok now they were acting sickening "ok break it up and lets go" I clap my hand together standing up from the bed and dragging the two love birds out the door.

After about 30 minutes of drive, Alex came to a stop in front of the Tyler residence and turned toward Mitch "call me when you done" she ask as the brunette nods before leaning toward her and kissing her "bye" Mitchie mumbles pulling away and getting out the car with me behind her "bye Lily" I hear Alex call so I wave bye to her as the two of us walked up Tess's front door and rang the bell as Alex drove away.

Minutes later the door was wiped open Tess was pulling Mitchie inside the house panicky "what's wrong?" the brunette questions as I raise my brow at the blond "Tess told Caitlyn about Mitchie and Alex" Harper said as she came down the hall "what?" Mitchie squeaks out wide eyes "ok accidentally, I accidentally told her" the blonde defends herself "how do you accidentally tell someone something like that?" Mitchie questions "I can't lie ok! Especially not to Cait, just just go talk to her, she's in the kitchen" Mitchie groans with a roll of her eyes as she follows Tess's instructions "oh and good-luck" Tess yells after her "how bad is it?" I question as the three of us headed toward the living room "bad" both she and Harper said. Damn!

**~Caitlyn's POV~**

I look up as I felt someone come inside the kitchen and sure enough found Mitchie standing in the doorway of the kitchen, nervously playing with her fingers "oh your here? Where's your girlfriend?" I sarcastically questions as Mitchie sighs "ok I understand your mad-" but I cut her "mad? Mad? Oh no I'm not mad Mitchie, I'm furious! I'm furious of how stupid you can be in dating Alex fucking Russo!" I yell as I see her flinch "look I know you think she's this bad person but she's no-" is she kidding me "are you fucking me? Not a bad person? You think all of this is real to her don't you? Well let me tell you something it's not. She will use you as she been using every single girls that are dumb enough to believe she had any interest in them" I exclaim angrily as I see Mitchie get angry as well "she's a player and always will be" I adds.

"Don't talk about her like that! You don't know her!" she yelled defending Alex "and you do? Believe me Mitchie you don't, your just another stupid girl who's going to fall in her trap and-" I didn't finish my sentence because she slapped me "omg Caitlyn I'm so sorry" she apologise as I shook my head "Don't apologise to me, I'm trying to help you here Mitchie...believe me I know" I say but this time gently "well I don't, so why don't you enlighten me. Why do you hate Alex so much?" she questions as I shook my head, trying to collect myself at the images that hit me "I can't" I whisper sitting down on one of the stools "yes you can" she insisted moving closer to me "how can you say you want to protect me when you can't even tell me the real reason why" she adds softly and I find myself breaking "please Cait, I need to know" she whispers as I look up into her eyes.

"Because she broke my trust, I trusted her and she broke it" I whisper feeling tears clouding my eyes, Alex and I used to be so close before high school well actually even during freshman year we were still close but things changed after what she did "how? What did she do Caitlyn" Mitchie once again asks so I sigh. "she broke up my family" I whisper as I see Mitchie look at me confuse. "she's the reason why I haven't seen or talk to my mum in years, she's the reason why I come home and find my dad drunk in the middle of the day, she's the fucking reason why my parents are not together anymore, she broke my family up and I hate her for it" I say and just broke down, I haven't talked about this since it happened and talking about it now just hurts too much. I know Mitchie have a lot of questions to ask but for now I think she understood I just wanted to cry so she wrapped her arms around me and let me cry on her shoulder.

**~Kristen's POV~**

"I'm-" but I stop, oh god this is so hard why was this so hard...Ashley stares at me patiently waiting for what I'm about to say, god she's being so nice to me and I'm about to change her world, I'm so scare of how she will react I just hope to god she takes it well but who would?

What person finds out they girlfriend is carrying someone else's child and is ok with? Considering "it's okay baby, you don't have to tell me now" she said as she rub at my hand "no I have to, I can't keep this in for any longer...it's killing me" I confess as I see her nod "ok but take your time and just tell me when your ready" she gently smiled at me and I couldn't hide it any longer or I'm gonna bust "I'm pregnant" and the water was spilled out the bucket now we just wait for the aftermath.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what do you guys say even though you all hate me just leave me a little review? :D<strong>

**They my motivation ;). Until next time lovelies.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Player's Game**

**A/N: guys I'm really sorry for this loooong unnecessary waits :(...I'm just such a lazy person and someone was keeping me busy with her adorableness yeah you know who you are and yes I blame you :p. See Alex told you I would update now you can stop being mad at me :p**

**A/N2: I'm sorry for not replying back to the reviews but after finishing writing this chapter I realise how long it was, some of you might stop reading somewhere along on the chapter, but I promise I will reply to the next one and just know I loved each one of your amazing hilarious reviews...#muchlove guys your amazing. And one last thing ENJOY! Or not.**

**Chapter 19.**

**Kristen's POV**

"Ash?" I ask shakily as I stare at Ashley's expressionless face "Ashley please say something" I beg almost in tears, she needs to say something, anything but this silence because it was killing me not knowing what she was thinking, she wasn't even reacting which scared me "y-you what?" she finally asks snapping out of her thoughts "I'm pregnant" I whisper almost scared to repeat it again, praying she didn't hear it but we don't always get what we wish for as Ash bolts out the couch.

"No, no, no!" she mumbles before yelling out of frustration "Ash-" but she cut me off "don't, don't you dare! Is-is it Alex's?" she questions with disgust lace to her voice and it hurt me to have to say yes because of how broken she looks so I just nodded my head "I can't believe this, not only do I still remember what you did but now there's a human being growing inside you that will always be the reminder of how you betrayed me!" she stated angrily and it was making me feel more guilty and uneasy at the same time.

This was not how I wanted her to react "Ash baby it doesn't have to be, I mean we always talked about starting a family and-" and again she cut me off but this time with a glare "your carrying someone else's baby, you are aware of that right?" she questions as I nodded dumbly not knowing what to answer back "and you expect me to raise a child of a person you cheated me with!" this time she states more than questions "Ashl-" I don't think I'm ever going to get a word out of this whole conversation.

"No! No Kristen I'm not stupid nor will I be made a fool out of by raising someone else's child" she says lowly but you can hear the anger lace with every words spoken "I thought we could actually start over, that we could forget what happened and just move on but we can't" she says with tears clouding her eyes making me feel like my world was falling apart around me "Ashley please baby don't do this, w-we could still work things out, we could still be together Ashley please don't do this, please" I beg as tears started pouring down on my cheeks

"We can't, I don't think I wanna to anymore I'm sorry but I can't do this" hearing those words coming out of her mouth was just tearing me more inside "Ashley, please" I held onto her arm as I let my tears fall freely "I don't think I'll be able to love this baby" she says shaking her head sadly as I see tears actually touch her face. This is a nightmare that I'm gonna wake up from in a minute and find everything is fine, Ash and I are fine, and I'm laying next to her cuddling not in this mess I've gotten myself into...please let it be a nightmare I thought as i squeezed my eyes shut then open them again but I wasn't waking up I was still here crying in front of my ex begging her not to walk out on me for the mess I have made.

"Ashley" I whispers reaching out to touch her face but she pulled back away from me "no Krist, I'm sorry but we done, your on your own" and with that say she stepped away from me and started toward the door "Ashley please don't leave me, baby please" I cry as I chase after her she turned around and gave me the most heartbroken face "I need you" I whisper but she shook her head and turn away from me and walk out the front door, slamming it shut behind her.

"Ashley!" I yell as I sung down on the floor and cry, this was it she's gone and she wasn't coming back, I'm on my own now, if this is a nightmare I wish I wake up from it now or I wish someone will give me a time machine so I can rewind time and fix it all. I stayed laying there on the ground as I cry to myself and almost had a heart attack when I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me then relax instantly after releasing who it was "sshh, I've got you it's ok sweetie...it'll be ok" my dad says soothing me gently as he rubs his gentle hand on my back

"I'm pregnant daddy" I cry even harder as I fell him kiss the top of my head as he nods "I know baby and I'm here for you" he says which made me break down even more. I'm the luckiest girl alive to have such a wonderful and understanding father, I don't know what I'll do without him, I'm so thankful to have him

**-Mitchie's POV-**

I hand Caitlyn the tissue I just grabbed from the Tyler's downstairs bathroom and watch as she wipes at her tears "are your ok?" I asks being careful not to set her off. She laughs an humourless laugh before nodding "God I'm such a mess" she says with a chuckle trying to muster up the hurt I knew she must be feeling having to relief what had happened, I knew she wasn't as tough as she's trying to portray so ask I again "are your ok?" I see Cait exhale a breath before nodding "yeah I'm fine I just never talked about what happened to anyone before since it all happened, except Tess" she explains as I nod in understanding.

We sat there in silence as we each drift off to our own thoughts, I wanted to ask what happened to her mum, how did she leave and everything but I wasn't going to be inconsiderate of her feelings and just blurt out things that could bring more hurt to her. I see her look at me then roll her eyes I guess she can see the split look on my face before she says "you can ask whatever it is your dying to ask" she chuckles a bit as I blush furiously at being caught "Caitlyn I-" but she automatically cuts me off.

"Seriously Mitch, I'm fine you can ask me anything might just be what I need" she smiled at me at the end as some sort of encouragement as I brace myself for what I was about to ask "where is your mum now?" I thought it was quiet basic, you know start with the easier questions first, I see her shrug her shoulders making me frown my brows in confusion "I don't know, she didn't tell us where she went. She just packed up her things and left" she answers as I stared at her in sadness, I didn't know if I should apologise or not just as I was about to open my mouth she speaks again

"after my dad found out about the affair he was embarrassed more than he was hurt, he didn't want anyone to know his wife cheated on him with some scrawny school teen" I didn't know if I should be offended that she called Alex scrawny but she did deserves it after what she did so I just listened to Cait. "so he told my mum nothing had to change, we can go back to how we were before, he wanted to pretend like everything was fine but it wasn't...nothing would ever be fine but him and his wife somehow found a way to go back to normal whatever that was until my mum found out she was pregnant" she stopped to take a shaky breath as my eyes widens, Alex has a child?

I guess she saw the questions in my eyes before she says "she lost the baby, she had a miscarriage, and after that she wasn't the same anymore...she pushed both my dad and I away, she barely talked to us, barely eats and always locking herself inside her room and just cry saying how god was punishing her for what she did" she rolled her eyes as a way of trying to fight back tears "does Alex knows?" I questions as she looked up at me "no, why should she be informed after what she did to my family, I hated her I never spoke to her after I found out and the black eye was so worth it" she says with a happy smirk, wow seems like everyone gives Alex black eyes but who can blame them after hearing the reason why.

"Anyway one morning I came down for breakfast before school, the house was quiet as usual since my mum had been in her depression in locking herself inside her room but I knew something was off so when I walked into the kitchen and found my dad crying over a letter in his hand I had a bad feeling, I took it from him and it was from my mum." she paused to lick her dry lips before continuing "she wrote how she couldn't pretend anymore, how what she did would always be printed permanent in her brain so she had to get away, away from us and away from here and her" she said emphasising the her who I'm guessing is Alex "and since then my dad had been none stop drinking, it's hard sometimes to have your dad passed out from drinking in the middle of the day, if I didn't have Tess I don't think I would of been able to cope, she helps me to stay grounded so no matter what she does or says to me I'll always forgive her because she's my rock, and I can't imagine my life without her in it" she finally finished

And now I understand Caitlyn's hate toward Alex, not only did she ruined her family but she always tried to ruin her relationship and for that it's hard for Caitlyn to forgive her "Cait I'm so sorry, I had no idea" I said feeling my chest tighten, if the Alex I'm with now was still the same Alex that Caitlyn just told me about I would dislike her as well because hate is a strong word but I'm glad she isn't, I'm glad the Alex I'm with now is a new changed nice Alex Russo "It's not your fault Mitch and you're not the one that betrayed me, it's your girlfriend and plus what happened with her and Tess I just can't find it in me to forgive her" she says as I nod understanding "I understand but I also want you to know Cait the Alex now and the Alex then isn't the same person she has changed and I do hope one day you find it in you to at least give her a second chance to show it to you, I'm not trying to say what she did to you was good because it wasn't but she has actually changed, I hope one day you two will become friends again because I care about both of you and want you guys in good terms" I say as I see Caitlyn shook her head

"I'm sorry Mitchie but I don't think I can ever be seen eye to eye with Alex ever again, I'll support you with your relationship but I can't forgive her or forget what she did to me, I'll always be supportive but if she ever hurts you than I will kick her ass twice harder than I did the first time" she stated seriously and sternly "she won't" I answers confidently with a smile as I see Cait nod half way as if she wanted to say something but fought against it

"I hope not, for her sake" she finally said with that look in her eyes that made me a bit uneasy before she smiled at me "I'm glad your happy Mitch, just be careful. I care about you a lot to see you get hurt" she said with a light squeeze to my shoulder before standing up and moving past me "you coming?" she questions as I turn toward her to see her standing on the kitchen entrance way smiling at me

There was something she wasn't telling me, she's speaking in riddles and I'm freaking terrible at them...why can't people actually speak what they means? I questions frustrated until I realise Cait was still waiting for me "yeah sure, let's go" I got off my sit and walked where she was as the two of us left the kitchen to rejoin the other three girls.

**-Alex's POV-**

"Dude he actually squeezed your junk?" Miley questions laughing out loud as Jonnie slaps her arm "ouch, what it's kind of funny" she replies with a chuckle. The three of us sat at the substation cart just catching up and I have no idea why I even told them about my problem seriously, Miles is the most unsympathetic person ever "it hurts I'll have you know" I say with a pout "oh stop pouting Russo not a good look on you" I growl at her before Jonnie decides to change the subject "so what did Murphy said?" asks my nice sympathetic friend "thanks for caring Jonnie" I say as Miley flicks me off and I stuck out my tongue at her making her roll her eyes.

The two of us were a bunch of five year olds sometimes I swear, Jonnie was kind of the matured one in the group, kind of is the word she's silly to herself but Miles and I wonder if we were dropped as babies cause we are mentally fucked up "he says I won't be able to get it up for a few days or so" I shrug pretending as if it didn't affect me "oh please stop crying about it, after a few days your gonna go back to jacking off with no problem" Miley said again without sympathy "jerk" I say as I flick sugar at her and she put her finger inside her mouth and swipe it on my v-neck exposed neck "Ew Miles that's nasty" I exclaim disgusted as she chuckled

"You bastard!" I shout before launching at her, messing her hair and trying to get her neck as she did mine "kids stop messing around!" I hear my dad yell as he pass by and that reminds me I need to talk to him so I got off Miley and turned to go but felt a sticky sensation on my back "oops my hand slipped" she said as I looked down her hand which held the ketchup bottle, I can't believe she sprayed my white shirt with a ketchup "your dead" I warn before I see her ran pass me and out the door

I wanted to chase after her but I knew I needed to talk to my dad "I'm so gonna kill her the next time I see her" I mumbles as I said bye to Jonnie who was just about to leave to and walk where my dad was making a customer's order "dad I need to talk to you" I say as my dad continues making the sandwich "ok but I'm not going to raise up your allowance it's not fair to your brothers" he says as if he can read my mind, that was the second subject I was going to rise I needed a raise so can buy my girl eheh my girl that feels weird in a good way to say nice things.

"Ok so that didn't work out, can Mitchie have a job here" I stated more so than questions as my dad finally stops what he's doing and looks at me "no" he shortly answers, what? "but why noot" I actually whine I been whining a lot lately "because I don't want to pay another staff" he says as if it's obvious thing ever "but you don't pay us, we work for free" I answer confuse "exactly my point" he answers before moving past me, what the fuck? I quickly follow him as I see him hand the customer his order

"But dad we really need staff, especially when we get so busy, plus she loves working here...please daddy please" I beg with puppy dog eyes that I know he can't say no to "Alex I don't know, that's a lot of money I have to spend and you know how I don't like spending a lot of money" he says as he moved back to the back room "I know that which is why you can pay her monthly instead of weekly" I argue trying anything to get him to say yes. I see him sigh and I take that as a good sign so I hold in my breath "ok fine" he finally gives in and I fight the urge to jump up and down "but she needs to go through an interview first" he calls to me as I was walking away and all I can say is "yeah yeah".

**-No one's POV-**

Miley walked inside her front door with a happy smile on her face, she has bumped into the neighbour's kid who she and her friends has messed around with a few times, the girl doesn't really live with her parents seeing how she goes to a boarding school and just comes over for the holidays but whenever she's there, Miley, Alex and Jonnie always makes it they goal to get on with her cause who wouldn't really she was beautiful and had a nice personality and add to that she was a freak as Jonnie puts it. Now that Alex has Mitchie she's gonna have to fight Jonnie for the girl's attention even though she knows both her and Jons will end satisfy.

Her smile drops as she took in the scene in front of her, her dad was slowing removing a sleeping Kristen's head off of his lap and placing it on the cushion pillows on the sofa "what's going on?" she asks as she shut the door close behind her and her dad put his finger to his lip as a sign to quiet her. The youngest Stewart rolls her eyes as she followed her dad who mentioned toward the kitchen "so what's wrong with her now?" Miley asks with a irritated voice

"She's going through a tough time at the moment Miles, show some sympathy" her dad scolds at her as she looked at him annoyed.

"Hard time? She has brought this on herself dad, if she wasn't whoring around then-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as she felt the sting of her dad's hand on her cheek.

"Miles I'm so sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to hit you-" Robbie started but Miley cut him off

"Of course not cause whatever Kristen does she's still the golden child, I bet even when she commits murder you'll still protect her. But whatever because I don't care anymore" she said angrily before storming out the room

"Mile-" he started but the only response he got was a loud slam of a door and he sighed, walking out the kitchen and taking a peak at her oldest daughter who slept soundly then sighs. He sometimes wish his wife was still alive because it was not easy sometimes but his trying his best but sometimes Robbie just feels like his best isn't so good with how things have turned out with his oldest daughter, maybe it's all his fault that Kristen is in this position and he's gonna try his hardest to be there for her and his grandchild.

**-Mitchie's POV-**

I smile as I walked into the substation, the place was packed lunch hour has already passed but yet the place was still packed, I see Max walked up to me with his half adorable half confused smile on it almost made me laugh but I held it in "hi Max" I greets as he finally reached me but he just looked more confused now "wow you know my name" he says in a puzzled eyes as I look at him confused now

I wonder if he actually was dropped as a baby like Alex says "so what can I get for you?" he finally asks after snapping out his excitement and stared down at his pad in hand then at me "err is Alex in?" I asks careful because he was acting a bit strange "err I'm not sure if we have that in the menu" he says frowning his brows and my eyes widens, is he seriously? "but hey I'll ask Alex, hey Alex" he calls as the girl in question came out from the back room with her apron with her name on it across as soon as her eyes landed on me her beautiful face broke into a smile that I couldn't help but to smile back

"Hey beautiful" she says as she finally reached Max and I making me blush and wave I didn't know why I was being so shy "she wants to know if we have Alex but I told her its not on the menu" Max finally said breaking our staring contest "what?" Alex questions confused as I am"Max go serve other customers I'll deal with this" she finally says as the boy shrug and walked away "I'm sorry about him" she pointed toward Max who was taking another customer's order "oh no, it's ok his err" I pause to think of a word to describe my girlfriend's little brother "weird?" Alex says with one brow raised "I was gonna say adorable" I answer as she frown "I thought I was adorable" she whines with her bottom lip sticking out making me giggle at her antics "your more than adorable, your adorkable" I say with a grin "oh really, am I now?" she flirts as she gets closer to me making me gasps as I fell her breath hit my face "yes" I croaked out as I see her smirk then closed the small space between our lips.

My arms automatically went around her neck pulling her in closer toward me "err excuse me, lady" we hear and Alex groans before pulling away from me with annoyed look on her face "what?" she asks not even hiding her annoyance which just made me giggle "I ordered like six minutes ago and still nothing" the greasy looking man said and I see Alex had a comeback to give him so I reached out my hand and lace our fingers together which calmed her down as she plastered a fake smile on her lips "I'll be right with you sir, just give me two minutes" she calmly stated as the man groan annoyed but walked back to his seat

"Some customers can be so rude" she mutters before facing me and sighing "I'm sorry baby I'll be right back?" she questions as I nod, she kissed my cheek before walking off and I sat down on the empty booth that was there.

After a few minutes not long of waiting Alex came back "ok I'm done let's go" she say stretching out her hand for me, I took it and she pulled me up "but what about work? I thought you guys don't close until 7pm?" I ask confused as she lead us toward the spiral stairs "we do but I'll get Justin to cover for me don't worry" she says as we finally walked inside her house where we saw Justin seating on the orange couch with his action figures that Alex calls dolls "Justin stop playing with your dolls and go help Max downstairs" she says as Justin groans "it's not dolls, they action figures and why should I cover for you? It's not like you have done anything for me" the boy says before going back to his action figures

"Yeah whatever you keep saying that and if you don't I'll just tell dad who ate the last piece of his pie then" my girlfriend say with a mischievous glint in her voice as Justin faced us "your evil you know that?" he ask and Alex shrug "your dating an evil person I hope you know that Mitchie" he says as he walked past us and downstairs "and that is how you get ride of your annoying brothers" she says before grinning "alone at last" I smile at her words before feeling her lips on mine and I instantly kissed back "and don't touch my action figures" Justin's voice yelled up the stairs as Alex groan annoyed again and I giggle.

"Let's go to my room, there's no annoying customers or brothers" and with that she took my hand in hers and lead us up the stairs as soon as we reached Alex's room I notice something different about her room "did you clean it up in here?" I ask with a smile as Alex nods proudly "yup" she flashed me a smile as I smile back at her "well it's good to finally be able to see the floor" I tease as she blushes before clearing her throat "anyway good news I've got you a job at the substation" she say making my face lit up, since I had to help Alex that day at the substation I got hooked and hearing that I had a job just made it all better.

"Omg thanks so much Lexie, your the best" I say excitedly as I hugged her tight "well if I knew I'll be getting hugs like this then I should do this more often" she says making me giggle and pull away "what do you wanna do?" I ask moving fully inside the room and sat on the brunette's bed as she shut her door behind her "well I had a few things in mind" she says sudectively "oh yeah and what would that be?" I asks playing dumb when I knew what she was referring to.

I see her grin as she walked toward me, I looked up at her as she stared down into my eyes before leaning down and connecting our lips together just feeling her lips connected with mine makes me feel like I'm in heaven or some sort of cloud nine. After a few minutes we of kissing we pulled away as air became an issue.

Alex runs her thumb across my cheek then my bottom lip making it tremble before leaning down and kissing me again, I circled my arms around her neck pulling her toward me as I started falling backward on her bed and pulled Alex on top.

She placed both of her hands besides my head supporting her weight as we continue kissing, Alex moved her lips down on my neck, sucking and biting on my collarbone making me moan in pleasure, I knew she was going to leave a mark but I didn't seem to care for the life of me as I tilted my head to the side to give her more room to work her magical tongue. After a few minutes things were quickly getting heated and as much I wanted the repeat of last night I knew I was not ready for it so I try pushing Alex away "Alex" I try calling her name but all it came was a whimper as I feel her hand creep up on my thighs and squeezed gently. Omg would it be wrong if I just gave myself to her at this moment "Lexie" I try again and this time I manage to hold in my moan "what's wrong?" she asks finally removing her lips from neck and focus on me.

I reached up my hand and run it across her cheek "I think we should stop before things escalates" I explain as I see her grin "I don't think I would mind" she wriggles her brows as I swat at her arm "but seriously I think we should take things slow" I stated as I see her nod "yeah your right, I'm sorry for making you feel pressured" I frown my brows before shaking my head "trust me your not, your amazing to me" I smile at her before reaching up and pecking her lips.

"Good as long as I can keep kissing you I don't mind waiting" she says making me feel so grateful to have her "like I said your amazing" I say again kissing her cheek "now my beautiful girlfriend, what do you want to do?" I think about it for a bit before remembering what I wanted to talk to her about before I got sucked into her charm "can we just lay down and talk?" I ask as I see her nod, kissed my cheek then got off of me and lay on her bed "come here beautiful" she opens her arms wide with a grin as I shake my head at her silliness but crawl toward her welcoming arms anyway before settling down with my head on her shoulders.

"So what's bothering my pretty girl" she asks as she runs her fingers on my hair, making me close my eyes at the feeling. "I told Cait about us" I starts "and what did she say?" she questions "well Tess told her, she wasn't happy I asked her why she told me what happened between you and her" I wait to see Alex's reaction and after a few seconds she pulled her fingers away and sigh then pushed herself up against her bed headboard "so I guess now you know your gonna break up with me?" she questions looking sadly away from me "Alex look at me" I turn her face toward mine and see how sad she looked "if I was going to break up with you do you really think I would still be here after hours of me coming over?" I question as I see her blush and shake her head "I'm not going to break up with you because you are not the same Alex as you used to be, your a good person and you deserves a second chance to try and fix everything you messed up" I say before smiling at her "and besides your stuck with me now Russo, unless you break up with me" I say and now I'm feeling a little insecure what if she does end up breaking up with me because she found someone else, someone better

"Never" she said and I can see the honesty in her eyes so I smiled before pecking her lips "good then I don't have to worry about being hurt" I see her face flash with something I couldn't put a finger on, I was about to ask her what was wrong but then she was back to normal again "I will never hurt you, I promise" just her promising me that makes my heart swell with happiness "can we cuddle now I wanna snuggle with my Lexie bear" I say as I see her roll her eyes "as you wish your highence" she joked as I swat her arm before we settle down in her bed with her spooning me from behind "I'll never hurt you" I hear her whisper before kissing my expose neck making me shiver at the contact before I held tightly to her arms that circled around me...just laying here like this with her feels so right and I never ever want this feeling to go away.

**-Alex's POV-**

After having that conversation with Mitch I knew I couldn't hurt her, I care about her more than I thought I would. At the beginning she was just another girl who I wanted to tick off my list than we started hanging out and talking I realise she was different than those hoes of girls in our school until Miley came up with the whole bet thing, knowing how stubborn I am I didn't refuse because not only would I be made a laughing stock of Miles would of never let me live it down so I accepted but Mitch kept getting more and more amazing if possible and I actually found myself liking her more than I should.

I knew there was something different about her the first time but I had refuse to acknowledge it or even accept it but now I am, I like Mitchie no scratch that I'm falling for Mitchie and I'm falling hard and if I don't stop the mess that I got into then I will be risking losing her so I drove toward the only person who can let me out this mess even if I have to beg.

Reaching the Stewart residence I got out my car and walked around the house toward the bushes that was there and easily climb up on Miley's window, she always leaves it open in case she miss her curfew she can easily go through here without her dad realising so I pushed it open and easily landed on her carpet covered floor. The room is dark so she must either be out or downstairs I knew Kirsten was living her so I didn't want to go through the front door and having to see her that would just be awkward. I knew I needed to talk to Miley so after dropping Mitchie of I came straight over here, I see Miles bedroom door open so I stood up from her bed and watch as she switch on the light "sweet niblet!" she exclaim hand on her chest "hey Miles how's it going?" I ask with a grin as I watch her trying to calm down her heart.

"You asshole what the fuck is wrong with you, you don't sneak up to people's bedroom like this at night and give them a heart attack" she exclaim before hitting me at the end "hey I don't complain when you and Jonnie sneaks up on my room, your just to girly for your tough superior" I shrug as she growls at me "what you doing here anyway" she asks moving toward her bed "I wanna call off the bet" I say bracing myself for the begging "ok done" she says and that seems to easy "what? Is that all your gonna say?" I question her as I see her shrug "yes what do you want me to say? Besides if your brain-less mind can recall I did give you a way out but you were to dumb and stubborn to take it but I just knew it was matter a time until you come crawling back to me with tears to call it off but I'm just saving up the tears because I don't feel like dealing with your whining ass" she finally stopped talking and looked up at me

"Ok one thanks two I don't whiny nor cry about things" I say as she got off her bed and walked closer to me "yeah right you just believe what you want now get out my room Natalie is gonna be here soon" she says already pushing me back toward the window "wait the hot smoking your next door neighbour Natalie?" I questions as I see her nod and smirk "now out" jeez someone is desperate to get lucky "ok I'm going I'm going" I position myself to get out the window but instead she pushed me off, I landed hard on my back and groan "fuck! Shit!" I whimpers as she stares down at me laughing "you ass" I groan painfully as she chuckles again "dick!" she fires back before I made as effort to get up "I have a dick what's your excuse" I fire back at her as I wipe at the dirt on my jacket "I have a perfect ass, everyone is jealous of it now goodbye Alexandra" ugh I can't believe she just called me that "don't call me that!" I seethe but she just grinned down at me

This is the reason why I like shoving it in her face whenever I beat her on something "night Alexandra" she says again emphasising on my name "jerk" I flipped her off before slowly walking away from her bedroom window with aching back, she's so evil.

**/**

I walked inside my room and head straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed, it was late and school was tomorrow, after making myself decent with a pair of tank top and boxers I walked back in my bedroom and settle on my bed before grabbing my phone to text Mitch, her dad gave her the rules of no phone calls after 9pm 'hey beautiful, hope your well just wanted to check up on you and wish you a goodnight' I send and not even five minutes gone before my phone buzzed in my hand I open the text and instantly smiled 'hey Lexie I'm just reading before bed, how are you' I read before replying 'aww aren't you the cutest, shall I pick you up for school?' ad send after a few minutes my phone buzzed again 'stop making me blush Alexandra Russo and no my dad says he'll drop me I'll just see you at school' wow looks like I have a bit of competition going on with Steve 'that's fine beautiful, sleep well and I'll see you at school' I send after a second my phone buzzed again 'goodnight Alex hope you have wonderful dreams' I grin oh believe me I will but I doubt I'll be able to enjoy it then I frown at the thought 'thanks Mitch and you too' I send and waited for moment to see if she'll reply. After she didn't I knew she had fallen asleep so I shut my eyes and let sleep take over me and take me where only Mitch and I are.

**-Next Morning-**

**-Miley's POV-**

I come down the stairs all dressed and ready for school even though I was tired as hell, Natalie left my room at five this morning, we been at it until three in the morning and now I was feeling the aftermath of it all but it is so worth it even if I might end up falling asleep in school or something. I walked inside the kitchen grabbed myself a muffin and orange juice, I quickly ate and picked up my backpack and was on my way out until Kristen's voice stopped me.

"Hey" I turn around to face her, she looked like hell I thought I looked bad, she had dark circles under her eyes and her normal bright blue eyes was all red as if she's been crying all night. I wanted to ask but I knew she won't tell me so what's the use in that "hey" I finally reply as she lean against the door entrance of the living room "can you do me a favour please" I shrug as I see her breath deeply "can you tell Alex I want to see her" I frown my brows and open my mouth to speak but she cuts me off "please Miles" she adds and I groan annoyed "for what Kristen, huh? I thought the whole thing with Alex was over...she has a girlfriend" I say disbelieve that she's asking me to tell Alex to come and see her...for what?

"Oh I didn't know that but believe me that's not what I want to talk to her about" she says and I roll my eyes "so what? Tell me why you wanna see her and I'll pass on the message" I raise my brow waiting for her to say some hing but she just stared back at me "well?" I ask but again nothing "you know what I'm done with your bullshits, if you wanna talk to Alex you know where she lives" and with that say I walk out the door slamming it shut behind me ignoring her calls for me to come back.

If she wanted to go back to Alex then I was not going to be her messenger girl, I refuse to socialise with anything Alex and her involved.

**-No one's POV-**

Alex walked into the school feeling like she was on top of the world which she kind of was just thinking of a certain brunette she's going to see in a matter of minutes, now she can be with Mitchie without feeling guilty of knowing she's betting on the girl now they were real and Alex couldn't stop the feeling she got when she thought 'Mitchie Torres is my girlfriend' she smiled widely again at the thought 'dude stop smiling like that you look like an idiot' her self conscious tells her but she just shrug as in I don't care manner, nothing was bringing Alex Russo down.

**/**

"So are we going to get a ditch on any Malex goodness" Lily says with a bounce in her feet as the trio stood at hers and Mitchie's locker the latter looked at her friend confused

"What's Malex?" she asks as she exchange her books

"Ooh that's what we named you and Alex we were going for Mitalex but that sounded retarded so Malex was it" Harper explains with a proud smile as Mitchie shook her head

"Yeah as if Malex doesn't sound retarded at all" she sarcastically stated.

"Hey you try coming up with a better name" Lily defends as Harper nods "Malex has a good ring to it" she adds afterward

"And just think if you and Alex happens to have a baby boy you could name him Malex, that would be so cute" gushed Harper.

"Whoa we are still in first base and you guys are already thinking children?" the brunette says with a look toward her two best friends

"Tess said it not us" defends Harper and Mitchie rolls her eyes

"Morning beautiful" was whispers in her ears as arms circled around her waist from behind and a kiss on her cheek

"Awww" both Lily and Harper gushed making Mitchie blush.

"Morning ladies" Alex greets resting her chin on Mitchie's shoulder.

"Morning prince charming" Lily teased, Harper giggled, Alex grinned stupidly and Mitchie just blushes even more "come on Harps let's leave the two love birds alone" Lily says with a wink toward the couple before tagging Harper away with her by her hand.

Alex pulled away from Mitchie before making her face her "now for my proper good-morning" she leaned down and connect they lips together in a kiss "good-morning" whispers the rebel against Mitchie's lips.

"Wow Alex don't you move fast" Alex groans before facing the voice

"Gigi, what's up" she smiled fakely at the blonde who glared at Mitchie before focusing back at Alex

"What was that about? Trying to grab the attention of Trebica's student body?" she ask with a bitchy tone

"No actually I was just kissing my girlfriend good-morning I don't see what's that got to do with anyone" answers Alex smoothly making Gigi's face redden

"Girlfriend? You? In relationship? With her?" she looked Mitchie up and down before chuckling "please tell me your kidding" she replies still laughing

Alex seethe "actually no, Mitchie and I are together so excuse me if that doesn't settle with you but I don't give a fuck what you or anyone else says or thinks" Alex says making Gigi's face pale "actually that reminds me...listen up everyone Mitchie Torres and I are dating and if anyone has a problem with that then fuck you!" she yelled down the quiet hall as everyone's well mostly girls attention shifted to Mitchie who fell so nervous

"Alex stop talking nonsense you obviously don't know what your saying, you and I were suppose to be together" Gigi says taking a hold of Alex's hand who yanked it away from her

"You and I had never even talked about anything else that doesn't involve you wanting to suck my dick" Alex stated bluntly making Gigi blush and Mitchie frown "I don't like you that way and I'm with Mitchie now so I would really appreciate it if you respect that" she adds and Mitchie smiles adoringly at her but Gigi just looked annoyed "now if you'll excuse me I'm going to walk my girl to her lesson" and with that say Alex offered Mitchie her hand, she laced they fingers together and moved past a shocked looking Gigi.

"Your crazy Alex Russo you know what" Mitchie says and Alex grins at her

"All I know is that I'm crazy about you" she cutely says making Mitchie blush but reached up and kiss her cheek.

"I'm crazy about you too Alex Russo" replies the shorter girl

"Good then I have nothing to worry about" Alex answers as the two newly happy couple continues down the hall.

**/**

"Hurts doesn't it?" Gigi turns around annoyed at the person

"What do you want Dean" she questions as she started walking toward her first lesson

"I don't understand why you don't like" Dean says with his weird accent as he follow after the blonde haired

"I'm not even going to waste my breath explaining why so what do you want"

"Well we both kind of want the same thing" he says but the blonde just ignores him "and I can help you get it" he adds making Gigi stop in her track

"And what's that? What is it that you think I want?" the blonde questions annoyed

"Alex and I can help you get her only if you help me" Dean says and Gigi's ears perks up

"And how are you going to do that and what is it you want" she questions suspiciously

"Doesn't matter what I want all that matters is I know how to break up 'Malex'" he says with a air quotation

"How? And again why are you helping me?"

"Doesn't matter just walk with me and I'll tell you how, I know more about Alex than she thinks I do" Dean explain. Gigi stared at him with questioning eyes wanting nothing more then to ask questions but then she got reminded that whatever Dean had in mind will help her get with Alex and she wasn't going to question that so she walked along with Dean as he explained to her how exactly they going to break up Mitchie and Alex.

**TBC.**

**Ok so if you reached the end I thank you for putting through this long and boring chapter but if you didn't I don't blame you.**

**Even though I took so long to update, do I at least deserves a review? :DD**

**Oh and a questions, I heard in USA you need a hallway pass to go to the bathroom, is that true? I wanna know for the next chapter and thanks :)).**


	20. Chapter 20

**Player's Game - Chap 20**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok guys here are another chapter that I hope you like, I'm so so sorry for the late update but as some of you have come to know me well I'm REALLY a lazy person unless it's Selena Gomez related lol but seriously so sorry again. oh btw there's a few time jump on this one but don't worry I've made sure you haven't missed anything important.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response:<strong>

**Jenny: You know your baby right? I love you sweetie and when I saw your review for my other story I literally burst out laughing. Your so sweet for words thanks for being amazing and every review your encouraging people to get the review up, when this reaches to 200 reviews I don't know what I'll do for YOU. thanks so much for the review hunnie. YOU ROCK!**

**DaPhoenix: Yeah it does, don't you think her middle name should change to ms drama? lool thanks for the review hun. Glad your liking it and more drama to come ;)**

**FufuTheFallenAngel: Ok I'm not even gonna lie when I say this, I read your review like over and over and over and I still laugh whenever I do "Alex's daycare" that would be so funny well for me but ****not for Alex lol. thanks for the review and I think you'll be happy for Kristen in this chapter ;)**

**NickMinajlover: DDDUUUUDDDDEEE, when I saw your review I was like "YEAH BUDDY" this is the kind of staff I love seriously you had me smiling from ear to ear. ok first of all yes Gigi is stupid but I think you guys are going to hate her more on the next chapter lol not saying why though. You will get your scene when Alex finds out no worries, but seriously you blew me away by your review thanks so much . and yes I will continue "Amazing things" I was actually thinking of it today and I think I have a plot I decided to go with what you said instead of "one shot" I'm gonna make it into a story :))**

**pati1996: Yeah I know sorry for making you guys wait for ages but I'm so lazy but I also got college in hand but I'm glad you liked the last chapter so hopefully you will also like this one :) thanks for the review.**

**BelieveInMe11-1-11: Do I have to tell you how amazing you are? I mean you know that already but what I can say is here's the update told you I will update if you just stop distracting me lool, admit it you always distracting with facetime or skype, yes I blame you sue me :p lol.**

**greatpretender27: You still don't like Alex at all do you? Well your gonna hate her on the upcoming chapter (just saying) lol Oh yeah that reminds me thanks for reviewing it cause someone already mentioned it, you guys are on board with Mitchie carrying Alex's baby? Are you sure? You guys are giving me ideas but don't hate me if I twist it along the way cause I'm evil like that lol. Thanks for the review hun. :))**

**helen: Thank you, I'm glad you like and I will :)**

**SemiDemena5: Aww you just saying that cause your to nice, that chapter WAS boring admit it lol but thank you for saying that, means a lot you guys are the reason why I keep coming back or else I ****would of long gone given up but you guys are motivation THANK YOU SO MUCH! :))**

**laur12: Thank you and I'm glad you love it :)**

**jennifer: Here's the next chapter you wanted and glad I got you obsessed lol. **

**bella: Here's the updaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate lol**

**faberry is love: Aww that's so sweet well you don't have to spend all life waiting cause here's the next one :)**

**Luz4mj1995: Ariel you dirty minded lol but I love it so much, I couldn't read your review without anything dirty mentioned in it, it just won't feel right and again you rock my lil sis from another mother and father lol the jokes totally picked me up, and here's the chapter I kept promising you. PS: STOP LEAVING ME FOR DAYS LONG THEN COMING BACK I GET WORRY CHILD! ugh love you dudette.**

**darksaber92:Basically it runs on her mum's side of family in their female gen but it skipped her mum but she weren't so lucky or in her case she got lucky lol. Dude is like you read my mind they will find out about Mitchie's amazing voice but not now though, now I'm focusing on the drama ahead then when things quits down they will know. Aww well keep staying on the edge of you sear as you read this but I also hope you enjoy. thanks for the review.**

***Phew that's done, onto the story oh one more thing...ENJOY BITCHES no I'm kidding I LOVE YOU GUYS***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Alex's POV**

I stare at the clock on the wall waiting for it to strike 12 as this teacher kept on talking our ears off, seriously is there a need for him to talk this much? No one was even listening. I look around at my peers and yup my statement is confirm no one is listening. I groan loudly as I once again looked back at the clock only to see five minutes had pass until12 but dammit the time was going so slow as it it was torturing me.

"Is there something wrong Ms Russo?" the annoying ass teacher asks and I fought myself not to roll my eyes or give him an smart-ass reply "nope, I'm just sad that we have such little time to enjoy this wonder lesson" I restore as he frowns his brows at me probably sizing me up to see if I'll crack but I held in my posture before I see him blush hard probably never heard words like this before and I smirk

"Oh well err t-thank you" he clears his throat before reposition his glasses as I flashed him an innocent smile "alright everyone let's get back to the lesson and-" before he can continue the bell went and I smile happily as students stood up from their seats and piles out the classroom without waiting to hear what our teacher was saying. Probably something to do with homework, yeah right as if I'm gonna do it.

I zigzag to Mitchie's class and waits outside as students piles out and a few minutes later I see the most beautiful girl in the world walking out and smiles toward me as she came into view "hey" she whispers and my heart skipped a beat how is one person could make me feel like this "hi beautiful" I greets her with a kiss as she giggled.

As we pulled away I saw both Juliet and Taylor staring at us across the hall, err creepy "Why are they staring at us?" Mitch whispers nervously beside me as I shrug and faced her "don't mind them, now can I have the honour in walking my beautiful girlfriend to lunch?" I ask with a smile on my face "yes you may" I took her offered hand into mine, kissed it before lacing it together as Mitchie giggles "your so cheesy but cute" she stated before kissing my cheek.

As we walk past the two best friend, Juliet glared at me while Taylor stare at me with hurtful eyes and I instantly felt guilty not for being with Mitchie but for what I did to her, Taylor may be popular but she wasn't the kind of mean girls popular, she's actually nice and just seeing the pain in her blue eyes made me feel guilty for taking something special from her especially when I knew I didn't even like her. I finally adverts my eyes away from her and continues walking toward the cafeteria with Mitchie.

"So I was thinking we could seat with the girls today" Mitch says as I balance both mine and her lunch trays before walking toward my usual table where my two best friends sat. I frown at her words "you're not serious" I say but she just pouted at me "oh come on, Caitlyn and I don't get along" I stated matter of fact as she continues pouting "that's the whole point Alex so you could maybe start talking again" she says sadly and I groan knowing I'm going to give in soon or later. She had that effect on me.

"And even if I came which I won't I don't think Jonnie and Miley will agree" I say just as we reach my usual table with my clans "what won't we agreed on?" Jonnie questions as Mitch and I stood in front of them "Mitch wants us to go sit with them" I say "no, no way. I am not sitting with them" Miles exclaim "I don't mind, I think it'll be cool to sit there you know I-" she stopped talking as Miley glared at her "thank you Jonnie" Mitchie says as Miley kicks said girl under the table "well you guys can go I'm not" Mitchie turns to me and pouts "Alex" seriously does she know what that face does to me "Ugh fine, Miles lets go" I demand but the girl kept ignoring me. Fine let's play hard ball then I bend down to ear and whisper something to her

"You wouldn't" gasps the southern girl "are you forgetting who you're talking to?" I ask with raise brow as she stares me down and I raise my brow at her daring her to say no "ugh fine, I'll come. Jesus!" she groans annoyed but picks her tray nevertheless as I grin before we all walk toward Mitchie's table.

**Mitchie's POV**

"Hey guys" I greets when the four of us reached the table and all four heads turned toward us "what the fuck!" exclaim Caitlyn and I feel Alex tense beside me, not the kind where she's scared or nervous no, the kind where if Caitlyn says something she doesn't like a fight will break out so I instantly took her hand into mine and I feel her relax. I'm so glad I have this affect on her, might come in handy.

"You guys don't mind if we sit here right?" I say already taming a sit as I tug Alex down with me across from Cait and Tess, Miley sat between Lily and Tess and Jonnie settles down next to Harper "nope we don't mind at all" Harper pips up with a wide bright smile toward Alex and I "the more the merrier" answers Lily but Tess looked down pretending to eat her food. I knew exactly why she did that and I was fine with it.

We all just sat there in an awkward and uncomfortable silence as we each eat our lunch "so how was everyone's weekend?" I ask trying to lighten the mood but all I got was a few mumbles in return, jeez tough crowd. I looked at Alex and nod my head toward Caitlyn as my girlfriend pouts at me but I held my ground and pout back at her before rolling her eye "so err Gel- I mean Caitlyn how's hockey"? she ask as said girl looked up at her "like you actually fucking give a shit" answers my friend and Alex frown "ok relax dude I was only asking no need to fucking get rude!" I see Caitlyn get annoyed as she glared at her Alex "1. I am not your dude so don't ever call me that and 2. You were asking because Mitch told you to so just sit there and be quite"

"You know what fuck this and fuck you; I don't take shit from anybody. I'm out" Alex said as she angrily stood up and stormed away. "and that's my queue to leave as well" Miley announce pulling Jonnie with her as the two walked off "you couldn't just pretend to get along with her just for me!" my stated toward my so call friend before walking off to find my angry girlfriend.

**/**

I been walking the whole damn empty hallways for the past 15 minutes and I haven't found Alex. Ugh great "looking for someone beautiful" I turn around toward the voice and I roll my eyes "I told you not to call me that Dean" I stated not even bothering to hide my annoyance at seeing him "feisty..." Harper trails off as he moved closer to me and I took a step back tensing. He gives me the creeps "but I like it" he bits his at front teeth before grinning at me "so tell me..." he swung his large arm around my shoulder making me grinch and wish Alex would save me again

"Who you looking for? Me I hope" he smirks wriggling his brows at me and I just vomited some of my lunch a bit inside my mouth. Yuck...that's not sexy and why would I waste 15 minutes of my life looking for him? And what's with the wriggling eyebrows? So unattractive "err no one" I lie "oh come on Michelle maybe I can help" he says with wide smile "please don't call me that and how do you even know that name?" I ask curious as well as annoyed, I hated it when people called me that.

"Oh Mitchie my dear sweet Mitchie I know lots of things, especially those of that little girlfriend of yours that I'm sure you're looking for" he says his eyes instantly changed colour they looked evil almost animal like "I really have to go" I stepped out of his hold and made to walk off by he caught my wrist into his hand "not so fast" he said pulling me back harshly "Dean let go your hurting me" I whimper as his holds tightens around my wrist "you think she cares about you don't you? You so stupid don't you realise your just another girl on her list" he let's out through clenched teeth

"Wh-what you talking about? What list?" I ask in pain as well as wonder, what list was he talking about. He laughs harshly "see, you're stupid. She has a list of girls she's slept with and planning to sleep with and your name is on it and once she gets what she wants you'll be just another girl on that list. Ask Taylor, Juliet, Tess, Charlotte, Lacey, Brooke, Paige there's more but I can't be ask to name them all but you'll become just like them once you get hit by "Alex charm" a loser chasing after someone who doesn't love you" I stare at him as tears clouded my eyes from the pain on my wrist as well as his words.

He was lying, Alex wouldn't do that I know she had a bad past but she wouldn't disrespect girls like this to make a list of those she's used and I can't be on that list. I just can't...I know his jealous of Alex so his trying everything to break us up but it won't work "I don't believe you, your lying" I say but my voice trembles at the end "I'm not lying, I have proof" he yelled annoyed making me jump "please let go of me" I cry out as I feel my wrist burn under his touch, not the kind of burning I would like but painful burning "she told you to let go Dean" I hear a voice say and I don't care who it is but I'm thankful for them.

He looked up behind me and gets closer and whoever my saviour was moved closer to us not backing down "fine just ask her and if she really cares about you, she'll tell you the true" then he lets go of my wrist and steps back. I grab my wrist and rubbed at the red mark that he has caused. He stared at me one more time then turned around and walked off "you're ok?" I turned around and see Caitlyn's concern brown eyes stare down at my wrist "I'm fine" I say as I see her look down her shoes "I'm sorry for what happened in the cafeteria" she whispers as I sigh.

"It's ok, I guess I can let this slide after all you did just save me from Dean." she smiled before hugging me then getting serious "Dean is dangerous Mitchie, you shouldn't be socialising with him" she said as I frown my brows "how do you mean?" I question, yeah I know Dean can get crazy sometimes but what does she mean "Alex didn't tell you did she?" she ask again I frown my brow. Tell me what "tell me what?" I ask.

"Dean drowns his sister" she said making me gasps "what?" I question wide eyes "he caught her in bed with Alex, he and Alex got into a fight he got his ass kicked but after Alex left he tied his sister down and threw her in the pool and framed Alex" she continues and this time I was more than shock "what? How- what?" I wonder speechlessly "he took his sister's phone texted Alex how she needed her and that Dean was going crazy so Alex rushed there but found her in the pool she dived in and pulled her out but by the time she was doing that he had already called the police reporting that someone was drowning his sister"

"When the police got there they arrested Alex and seeing how no witness was there and Alex had no alibi she had to stay in custody until Dean's sister woke up and give statement" I shake my head, Dean is messed up "but wait Alex had the text that Dean texted pretending to be his sister" I say confuse "that just it, there was no text" she said and I frown "what?" I know I'm asking what to many time but this is a lot to take in no wonder why Dean and Alex are always in a war.

"It was confirm that Dean got a hold of Alex's phone and deleted the text, anyway when Dean heard his sister was alive and that she was going to be fine. He tried to kill her but he got caught and he confessed to trying to kill her and that he'll do it again. They let Alex go without any criminal record and the Moriarty realise Alex had saved they daughter's life gave her a car the one she uses now. And when Jessica woke up they parents sent her to boarding school in Miami, she rally comes home but her parents goes out to see her when they can" I sigh as I take in this whole new information, Alex got framed for something she didn't do and almost got sent to prison and yet Dean is walking free. How?

"So why isn't Dean arrested?" I asks my thought loudly "oh yeah forgot to tell you, Dean is bipolar" Cait says as if she just said let me tie my laces "WHAT?" I scream wide eyes "yeah, the doctors discovered it after the whole incidence so he stays on the pill but when he stops taking them then his very dangerous and something tells me he has missed a few or two. Stay away from him Mitchie he swore to destroy whatever belongs to Alex. I don't wanna see you hurt at all" she says with seriousness in her eyes

"Yeah I will, I promise" I say seriously as she flashed me a small smile "ok good now let me take you got the gym" she says as we turn direction toward the gym "err why?" I ask as I follow along after her "because there's a thing about your girlfriend you don't know yet" she stated as we almost reached the doubly red doors "and that is what?" I questions looking after Caitlyn who got a handle of gym door "she likes letting out some steams shooting hoops when she's angry" and she pushed it open and sure enough we found Alex dribbling a ball but she stopped as she saw us walk in.

"Hey" I say as well walked toward her "what's wrong?" she questions how is she can instantly tell there's something wrong? "found her in the hallway with Moriarty" I see Alex's body language change and moved toward me in the speed of lighting "did he hurt you? I swear if he did he'll wish he never laid a hand on you, god I knew I shouldn't have-" but I silence her rumbling as much as it was sweet she needed to breath "I'm fine baby, I'm not hurt I promise" I whisper as I rested my forehead with hers and stared into her eyes

"I'm ok" I whisper, I watch Alex close her eyes breathe deeply then open them again before pecking my lips "please promise me you'll stay away from him, I can't bear the thought of losing you" I see a tear touch her cheeks before I wipe it away and peck her lips "and you won't, I promise I'll stay as away from Dean as possible" I confirm before being pulled into a hug by Alex. Would it be totally wrong if I blurted out that I love her? I know we only been dating for two half day but damn it the words was on the tip of my tongue, begging to be let out free but I held it in, even though I was ready to say it I knew Alex wasn't and I didn't wanna freak her out.

"So err I just wanna apologise for how I acted earlier on, sorry man" Cait says and I smiled at her in thanks "it's cool, I know I can't just ask you how hockey is going and except things to go back how they used to be" Alex says as Caitlyn shrugs "let's just forget about it yeah? And just try to move pass the past" my dirty blonde haired friend said stretching her hand toward Alex who took it in shock. The two shook hands before pulling away "and to answer your questions it's going fine, three more weeks until the season section"

"That's good, good luck to you guys I know you guys are going to kill it" Alex said as the two laughed "anyway we err having our week-end hangouts at mine if you wanna come with Mitch that would be cool, we could hang out and stuff" Caitlyn says and it's so cute how nervous she looked "oh I wanted to speak to you about that, I can't make it well now we can't make it on Saturday" I say as Caitlyn nods understanding and Alex looks at me confused "that's cool, you guys can just come next Saturday but we at Tess's so that's cool. Anyway I gotta go meet up with Tess before class. See you guys later or should say Malex" she grinned before leaving out the door

"What the heck is Malex?" Alex questions with frown brows "ugh it's nothing just a name my restarted friends gave us, they combine Mitchie and Alex together" I explain "but why my name comes last?" I stare at her in disbelieve that's all she's concerned about? "because your name coming first wouldn't do, would you of preferred to be Alechie?" I wonder "I was thinking something like Rutorres" she grin with a stupid smile "and I thought Malex was restarted" I mumble but she heard me because she pouts toward me

"Fine but when we have kids they getting Russo as last name" she points a finger and I smile wide "you want kids with me?" I wonder feeling my chest burst with happiness, I can't believe she's already thinking that far when we only been together since Saturday "of course I do, I don't see anyone else I want to have kids with besides you Mitch, I want you" she confess and I lean up and kissed her hard, she pulls me in close to her as the kiss deepens. I circle my arms around her neck before burying one in her hair and massage the back of her head as I heard her moan

I feel her hand creeps under my shirt and I shiver as her warm hand meets my skin, she removes her lips away from mine and attacks them on my neck, nibbling, biting on it making me let out a moan of ecstatic as I grind on the budge forming on her jeans making her groan "shit Mitch" I smiled at the reaction I got as I continues grinding my stomach on her dick covered jeans. "hmm" she groans louder inside my mouth and just then the bell rings so I pulled away from her

"We should go" I say as she protest with clouded eyes making me giggle "I can't go out there like this!" she exclaim pointing down at the massive tent in her front "I'm sure you have walked out there in worse things like this, now come on let's go" I say turning to walk out but she caught me by the waist "or we could stay here and have fun" she wriggles her brows and that was just a turn on but when Dean did yuck! "oh really? And what would we be doing that's fun Miss Russo" I played along innocently as I walk closer to her and wrap my arms around her neck as she settles hers around my waist "I can think of things or two we could do" she grins "oh yeah" I grin back as I watch her face move closer toward mine, our lips almost meeting "totally" she whispers breathlessly and the gap between our lips were almost about to close but I pulled away and stepped out her arms "ok lesson time let's go" I call out moving away from her "tease" she yelled after me as she chuckle "I'm not the one that's going to walk around to class with a tent in their jeans" I sing song as I see her run toward me as I run out the gym but she caught me outside and kissed my cheek

"Be my guide?" she asks with a cute puppy dog face "don't worry I won't let anyone see that Alex junior is awake" I giggle as Alex thrust her hips behind me, feeling her dick covered pants on my butt "doing that won't help it go down, think of dead puppies" I instructed as I continue walking to class with Alex close behind, good thing we both share this class so I can walk her to her seat "it not going to work with your butt pressed on it" she chuckles as I roll my eyes "your the one pressing it this close, move back" I throw over my shoulder but she didn't listen "nope, I like it here I'm quite comfortable really so I'm not complaining" she stated I can hear the smirk in her voice making me shake my head, such a horn-dog

"Omg" I heard her whisper close to my ear "what's wrong? You didn't jazz your pants did you?" I question with a chuckle now that would be funny "no! It's just that well I wasn't able to get it up yesterday and dr Murphy told me it might take some days but I'm hard" she explain "so wait when we were making out in your room yesterday you wasn't?" I ask kind of hurt "no but it wasn't you trust me I had a little accident but I guess you broke the spell, that's what you do to me...get me hard just by kissing me" she whispers before kissing my cheek and I was blushing and smiling as we reached the class. The teacher wasn't even here yet.

I help Alex all the way to her sit as the students that was there looked at us in curious but I just ignore it as I waited for my baby to sit down before moving back to my chair but no without kissing her first "thank you" she whispers between the kiss "you're welcome" I whispers back "alright guys sorry I am late but there was-" I block out the teacher's rumbling as I move to my sit and sat down as the lesson started.  
><strong><br>-3 days later-**

**Alex's POV**

"And here's your change, thanks for eating at Waverly Substation" Mitch say to the scrubby boy who kept staring at her with his hand still in the air from when Mitchie handed him his change back "err thanks for coming?" my girlfriend says looking at him weirdly before glancing toward me "alright starry eyed boy the show is over, move along" I say while glaring at this scrubby boy who dare look at my girl as if she's a piece of meat

"Err" he stutters as I raise one brow at him "err" I mock before giving him a hard look "out!" and he was stumbling away like the loser is he "what an idiot" I shake my head with a chuckle "you know you didn't have to scare him like that" Mitchie says as I move toward the counter "well I didn't like how he was eyeing up my girl like that" I confess with a shrug as Mitch smiles big "aw was Alex Russo jealous?" she teased but yes I was jealous, I wanted to pummel that guy "yes of course I was, I'm the only one allow to look at you" Mitchie smiles at me

"Your cute when your jealous, you know that?" she grins at me making me blush before moving toward her "I like working with you instead of my brothers" I say leaning over the counter "it's perfect" and connects our lips together, god kissing her is like kissing a soft smooth furs, her lips is so warm, gentle and soft that I can kiss her all day and never get tired, and the feeling I get in the pit of my stomach is unbelievable. "no kissing at work" I groan annoyed as my dad's voice reaches my ears making Mitchie pull away "well almost perfect" I annoyingly announce to which Mitch giggled making my heart swoon at the sound. I never thought I'll feel like this but here's one girl that completely changed that and I'm ok with it. I kiss her cheek before turning around and going back to bussing up some tables.  
><strong><br>Kristen's POV**

I took a deep breath as I stood outside of a house that I once called ours, mine and Ashley's but now it's not anymore because of a one single mistake. I said one because I'll never call my baby a mistake despise how he or she was made. I rise up my knuckle to the door and knocked with a few courage I had in me and waited. After a few minutes or so of waiting the door finally opens to reveal Ashley with scrunched up brows "what are you doing here?" was the first thing she said

"Hi to you to Ashley, yeah I'm fine what about you" I joke but all I received in return was a raised brow and an annoyed look. "can I come in?" I question now serious, she sighs before widely opening the door and stepping away to let me in.

I sigh in relief before stepping into the warm house, and Ashley shut the door behind us "so what do you want?" she asks straight away "c-can we at least sit down" I nervously stated as she roll her eyes but lead us toward the sitting room. It has been five days since I told her I'm pregnant, five days since I last saw or spoke to her I been trying to give her space to think but I needed her, she has to know I needed her in my life. I can't do this without her. "ok so what is it?" I shift nervously on the couch before starting to fiddle with my fingers "I err, I had my first appointment. The doctor said everything is fine he or she is fine" I started "and your telling me this because...?" she trails off with questioning eyes "because I want you to know."

"I- please Ashley I want you in my life, I want you in this baby's life" I heard her sign before leaning on her elbows "I already told you this Kristen I can't, and why should I?" I look up at her with tears clouding my eyes "because I love you and I know you still love me...I just I'm so sorry for what I did Ashley but don't you think I been punished enough? I'm carrying a human being that will always remind me of what I did to you, to us but Ashley please just please forgive me, I'm sorry" I cry before kneeling down toward her "I'm so so sorry" I sob even harder than I thought I could, since this whole mess began that's all I have been doing, shedding tears and I'm so sick of it.

As I continue to sob on the carpet I fell Ashley's hand on my back, stroking me, calming me down "hey, hey it's ok it's gonna be ok" I look up at her with blurry eyes and shook my head "no it's not, it'll never be ok because I lost you, I've lost you forever and it's all my fault" I say between sobs "no, no you haven't" she whispers and I stared at her with red breamed eyes "you haven't lost me, never have and never will" and with that she pulled me into her arms. l instantly hugged her tighter and broke down again but this time I was crying out of happiness "Sshh its ok, everything will be ok. I've you got now...sshh" she smooth gently as I rested my head on her shoulder. I think I'm finally gonna be happy again.

**No One's POV**

"Your feet is really tiny, like really tiny" Alex says as she size up her girlfriend's feet on her lap, the two were at the Russo residence, sitting down at the orange couch. Mitchie had her legs on Alex's lap as the middle Russo gave her a foot rub.

"They are not tiny" pouts the younger girl which made Alex smile in amusement.

"But they so cute" Alex says with a kiss to Mitchie's foot which made her giggle.

"Ugh you guys are disgusting" Justin says with a roll of his eyes as he walked in through the substation

"At least I have an actual girlfriend and not some doll who will never talk to me" restore Alex with a smirk as Justin glares angrily

"They action figures" he whines

"yeah, yeah go and make out with your dolls" Justin stomps his foot annoyed at Alex before walking back down to the substation

"Your so mean to him" Mitchie says with a smile to which Alex just shrug and went back to massaging Mitchie's feet

"Aww you guys are so cute together, aren't they cute jerry?" Theresa gush with a proud smile on her face as she turned toward her husband.

"Ugh you guys are so embarrassing" Alex groans as both her parents looked at them with a smile

"Well forgive us for being happy in you finally settling down, hi Mitchie" Theresa says with a smile toward said girl who smiled in return

"Hi Theresa, Jerry" Alex rolls her eyes as both of her parents stood there staring at her and Mitch with smiles still plastered on they faces

"Don't you guys have somewhere else to be?"

"Oh I see trying to get rid of us, fine come on Jerry I think Max and Justin needs our help downstairs" Theresa says tagging on her husband's hand "oh and behave you two" she calls over her shoulder before disappearing out sight

Mitchie chuckles as Alex groans "I'm sorry about them, they can be so blunt at times" the middle Russo says but Mitchie shook her head

"Don't worry about it but speaking of embarrassing parents, how would you like to have dinner with mine this Saturday?" questions the brunette with a smile and puppy dog face already trapping Alex to agreeing

"That's not fair, you can't ask me something and have that face already in display" she whines as Mitchie straddles her, wrapping her arms around her neck

"Please please Lexie, it'll mean a lot if you say yes" she bits her bottom lip before kissing Alex "please" another kiss

"Mitch-" but Alex's speech got interrupted as the brunette on top of her kissed her hard on the lips and rotated her hips toward Alex "fuck, shit" Alex moans feeling her pants tighten, Mitchie is gonna be the death of her

"Pleaseeee" drags the younger girl as she tugged on Alex's earlobe then sucked on it while speeding up the pace of her hips.

"Hmm, o-ok" hearing her girlfriend's answer made Mitchie smile in victory before pecking her lips.

"Thank you" she mumbles on Alex's lip before pecking her once and getting off of her "do you think they showing something good?" she asks as she took the remote control and stared channel surfing

"What the-" Alex questions confused at what just happened, did she just got tricked into agreeing to have dinner with Mitchie's dad? The guy that grabbed her junk and bruised it? Ah fuck! Alex thought as she watch Mitchie's attention focus on the screen in front of her unaware that the brunette had the biggest smile on.

**Miley's POV**

"Ok calm your ass down Russo, I told you I was gonna be late so lay off" I say as my friend continues yelling down on the phone. It's Friday morning and I'm exhausted from all this week of learning and she's bitching at me. "Miley! Are you even listening to me?" I hear Alex yell down on the phone "yes you asshole I can hear your obnoxious voice loud and clear" I respond annoy, Jonnie has called us two saying how she needed a few practice before they hockey match comes, she's always has been the over achiever so I'm not surprise she wanna practice on her own time and with the team

"Shut your ass up and come quick!" I growl literally it's not my fault I overslept "Ok fine, bye" without even waiting for what she would say I hang up and slide my phone inside my pocket but I didn't look up in time and I came colliding with someone "omg I'm so sorry" I hear them say as I look up, it's Mitchie's blonde friend, err Lily? Yeah that's it "no it's my fault I'm sorry" I say as I stared into her eyes, wow I've never realised how amazing her eyes are "wow" I whisper unconsciously "what?" I heard her ask as I kept staring at her

"You have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen" I say with a smile and dazed over look. I see her smile and blush at the same time which made me snap out of daze like state and smirk at her shyness "th-thanks" she ducked her head down, while pulling some strands of hair behind her ear before looking up at me. We stayed there staring at one another with smiles on our faces but saying nothing, but it wasn't necessary because I can stay like this with her forever.

Has she always been this beautiful and cute? Just as I was about to say something the bell rang signalling school was about to start "oh shit, err I-I gotta go" I say breaking our connection, which made me disappointed inside but I don't know why "oh yeah I-I ha-have to go too" she say already turning to walk away "yeah sure err sorry again for bumping into you" I apologise as she shrug before waving at me and walking away. I watch her round up the corner before turning around and sprinting toward the hockey rank "wow you're so early" I hear Alex snap as soon as I walk through the door

"Lay off of me Russo just because your girlfriend isn't giving you any doesn't me you have to be on everybody's ass" I say as I sat down next to her, she turn to me and growl "shut up" I roll my eyes "wow nice come back, your losing your touch Russo" I taunts but before she can react our other friend interrupted "even though your late I forgive you all it matter is you came, now let's go to class" she said as I took in her appearance she looks fresh, probably was taking a shower while I was at the hall with Lily, Lily wow I gotta find her and talk to her again

"Miley!" I see Alex wave her hand on my face so battle it away before standing up following them out "what's wrong with your ass" she questions "well what's wrong with your face?" I responded back as she glares at me but I just smiled victoriously "oh, Kristen kind of in desperate need to see you" I say feeling uneasy and uncomfortable.

The only reason I'm even telling her is because she asked again. Ashley has been coming there for the past few days and I heard them talking about Krist moving back so she can't fuck that again by going back to Alex "why?" asks my best friend confused as I am "I don't know, you think if I knew I wouldn't tell you" I say as I see Alex deep in thought "I'll think about it, but not today I've got that dinner thing with Mitch's rents" she groans as I pat her back

"Welcome to the world of dating hence have to meet the fuckers" I joked making her laugh "hey guys" Mitchie greets as she approaches us "morning beautiful" Alex said before leaning down and kissing Mitchie. Ugh, can you say gross? "yuck you guys better not start being all disgusting in front of me" I say as I see Alex roll her eyes "how's kissing my girlfriend disgusting she questions while putting her arm around said girl's shoulder

"No kissing, them stupid names I heard you two call each other" I scrunch up my brows as Alex smirk I knew exactly what she was about to do "you got your evil face on which means its my cue to leave, see you guys later" I quickly hurry away from them before Alex can evilly shout it after me but was relief when she didn't

**Mitchie's POV**

"And please do not embarrass me" I plead at both my parents as I watch them work around the kitchen "aww come on I was really looking forward to showing her your naked baby pictures" my mum said with a smile making my dad chuckle "you think that's funny?" I ask modify if they actually do that, i see my mum nods "its not funny" i restore "its a little funny" she laughed along with my dad. Alex was due in few minutes so I needed to set some ground rules before she got here "Mitch relax ok, we only want to get to know her is all" my mum continues

"Yup we gotta make sure she's right for you so a little interrogation wouldn't hurt" my dad says "dad! No ok no interrogating her, trying to intimidate her or anything jus-just be nice" I yell at the end of my sentence before hearing the door bell "that's her, everybody act cool and I'll get the door" I say freaking out, as I nervous move toward my dad then mum I knew my mum loved Alex it's dad who's a bit on the edge with her "Mitchie sweetie maybe you should take your own advice" my mum says as she and my dad burst into a fit of laughter, I ignore them and walk toward the door before taking in a deep breath and opening the door.

"Hey" Alex whispers and I can sense her nervousness straight away, aww my baby is cute when she's nervous "hey you, come on in" I say stepping away and letting her come in "you look beautiful, as usual" I blush at her words "oh and err this is for you" she held out a bouquet of flowers toward me and I took it with a smile then kissed her "thank you" I whisper close to her lips before kissing her again "ahem" we break apart and turn toward the voice "he-hello sir" Alex stutters as my dad stares her down hard, I glare at him making him drop the look and smile "welcome to our home Alex, come on through" he turned around and headed toward the kitchen "come on" I tug at her hand as we followed after my dad. Hopefully this night doesn't end in a disaster.

**Alex's POV**

"So Alex what do you do for living?" I gulp down the water that was in my mouth before looking toward my girlfriend's dad and answering his question "I'm in school sir" I reply politely as Mitchie smiled at me "good, good and how's that going? Good grades I bet" he say with a raise brow on my direction as if he was trying to dig into something that I didn't understand what "the best I can get sir" I see him nod before going back to his meal, I look toward my girlfriend who took my hand under the table and gave me an encouraging squeeze "and what you thinking about doing in college?" I shift nervously at the question "dad, we only in our junior year" Mitchie says seeing my discomfort "I'm just asking sweetie, I mean no long until you guys will be seniors" he says with a light smile toward his daughter then looking at me

"Well I haven't actually thought of what I'm going to do yet because I'm still not sure if I want to go college" I honestly answers "why not? So then what you planning on doing? How are you going to look after my baby if you don't have a good job" he questions with a hard look "well I-" but he cut me off "how are you going to support her every needs "dad!" Mitchie says toward her father who ignored her and continues attracting me "what are you just going to expect her to work hard to provide for you?"

"No but-" again I was cut off but this time by Connie's voice "ok who's ready for dessert, I think I am. Honey help me to the kitchen" without a word she tugged her husband away from the table "Alex I'm so sorry" Mitch says as soon as her parents left "I didn't know he was going to ambush you like this" she says looking apologic then lowered her voice "I guess now you know what overprotective freak my dad is your going to break up with me huh" she whispers sadly

I crunched up my brows in confusion before helping her up from kneeling beside me and I wrap my arms around her waist "never, even if your dad was the devil himself I would never dream of breaking up with you" I honestly stated because it was true, how could I break up with such an amazing person like her. "really?" she questions with that smile of her that I loved so much "yes really your not getting rid of me that easily Mitchie Torres, your stuck with me" I grin as I see her smile widen "and somehow I'm ok with that" she whispers before crashing her lips with mine then pulling away but her lips was still close to mine because I can still feel her breath on my lips.

She just takes my breath away, everything about her is beautiful and amazing, she's amazing and I'm so glad I got to know her "I love you" my eyes widens after realising what I just said, please be a dream where I say things but then woke up realising it was just a dream, I pray but I knew it wasn't because she pulled away from me and stared at me with shocked evidence in her big brown eyes "what?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Ok I made this chapter extra long because I made you guys wait for ever so if there was any mistake I do apologise but I just couldn't go through all of them to check so so so sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spoilers<strong>

**Alex finally gets Mitchie's reply after pronouncing the "L" word.**

**Miley and Lily bonds**

**Mitchie questions Alex about the "list"**

**Alex warns Dean off of Mitchie (again)**

**Mitchie catches Alex in a compromising position with...?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Player's Game**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? Lol okay so here's my explanation ok so this chapter would of been up a while ago on the 8th JUNE, I was gonna do it in the honour of my birthday but since I write on my iPod I had left it in my room to take a piss forgetting to lock it when I got back my baby sister she's 18 months old she had deleted it went back to the menu that I couldn't even undo it I was so pissed I kicked her out my room and got depress LOOL no seriously I did I even switched off my twitter earlier than usual, just ask Ariel she's a witness anyway after that I got lazy on my ass and couldn't start it from the beginning until I picked up the courage to do so and here it is I started this at 6pm yesterday and finished at 12:40am THIS IS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYSanyway hope you guys enjoy it oh btw sorry for not replying to reviews this time around I'll do it next time I will sum them up and reply to your lovely reviews, thanks for still sticking with me despise my laziness lol #muchlove guys and...ENJOY! ;).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

Oh no, did I just say what I think I said? _Err yes you did you idiot,_ I hear my subconscious yell at me 'err excuse me but who was talking to you?' _well when you make us both look like idiot it's automatically becomes my problem_ 'yeah we'll-' _STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF AND ANSWER HER BACK DAMMIT'_ wow talk about rudeness "err I mean err"_ seriously? You just said the L word and now your acting like a pussy?_ Shut the fuck up! I cannot believe I'm arguing with myself right now,_ 'well I told you you were nuts'_

"What did you say?" she asks with that shock expression on her face and a hint of something else but I couldn't place a finger on it "I love you" _dude stop saying that!_ "you-" Mitchie starts but I cut her off, I knew this was a mistake I cannot believe I just told her I loved her and I'm going to get rejected "I know it's a big step in our relationship especially seeing how we've only been dating for-" but I was cut off as she kisses me, wait that's a good thing right? 'well duh' dude quit being so rude!

"Wow" I whispers as I heard a giggle, opening my eyes I see Mitchie biting her lips with a smile on her face "I love you too" and a big wide smile broke out on lips, yes! She loves me too...take that Alex no.2_ 'seriously? Your being cocky on yourself? Wow what a loser'_ I might be a loser but the hottest girl loves me_ 'she loves me too you goof'_

"Say it again" I said as I pull my beautiful girlfriend by the waist and closer to my body "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" and another kiss, oh god I'm pouty in her hands like seriously, I've never felt this way before ever not even with- never mind, this feeling I feel whenever I'm with Mitchie is so different, so exciting and new she makes me feel like I'm on top of the world, I grin at her"yes you do" I smirk jokily to which she swat at my side but let me kiss her nonetheless

"Ok who's ready for some pie!" we hear Connie's voice shout as she and her husband walked toward us, the four of us took our seats as we each served ourselves some of the delicious looking deserts while Mitchie and I stole a few glances at each other once in awhile and when she smiles at me my heart beats a thousand miles away, Mitchie Torres you'll be the death of me someday.

**-Next Day/Sunday-**

**-Kristen's POV-**

"I don't get why I can't even bring my own stuff inside" I huff as I my watch my girlfriend steal yet another light may I mention box away from me with a smile "because your not suppose to lift anything heavy" she says as if it's the most explainable thing ever "Ash it's a box containing CDs, it's not that heavy!" I huff yet again, well you will to if it was you "yeah well it's still identify as heavy lifting and you missy suppose to be heavy lifting free for 8 more months" she grins as I glare at her "now just sit here and look pretty as usual" and with that she kissed my forehead and walked away

"You suck!" I yell after her "you love me" she yells back with amusement in her voice, what a jerk I thought but with a smile on my face oh and if your wondering what's going on, I'm finally moving back where I'm suppose to be. Ash thought it would be a great idea and easy idea for me to move back in for the doctor's appointments or if I had any midnight cravings and I couldn't be any more happier, we still working on us though and so far everything is going fine, I have my second doctor's appointment next week but I'm hoping to tell Alex by then and if she wants to tag along she could.

"Hello!" I snap out my thoughts as my little sister's voice draws in my ears, looking up I met her impatient stare "sorry Miles what did you say?" I asks sheepishly and Miley rolls her eyes "I asked where should I put this" she says looking annoyed I don't blame her if you got stuck helping your sister with moving when you should be out having fun with your friends on the last day of the weekend.

"Oh I'll just take that" I stand up as I reach for the box in her hand but I got interrupted "no you will do no such thing, Miles why don't you just take it through the bedroom, thanks" Miley groans but she followed the instruction anyway "Ash I'm pregnant not incapable" I huff to which she just smiled at before taking a seat next to me"the doctors said to take it easy" I swear I should of never told her that because since I did I barely lift a finger, I don't think she'll agree if I tell her I want to go back to work "yeah but he didn't say I have to become dependent" rolling my eyes Ashley sigh "I know I know and I'm sorry I know I'm suffocating you and I'm sorry I'll back off" God I'm such a jerk here she was being so sweet and nice after everything and I'm being a total jerk

"Ash I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so bitchy, I know your just trying to help and-" but I stopped mid sentence after seeing her smiling and trying hard to hold in her laughter "omg you jerk" I playfully hit her arm after releasing she was messing with me "ouch some much violence" she laughed harder moving away from me as I pout "ah should of seen your face" I glared, I can't believe she tricked me "your mean" I say pouting "aw I'm sorry baby" she said while kissing my cheek making me smile as I kiss her lips

"Ugh you guys are gross" we pull away and looked on the direction of my sister, Ashley finally stood up and walked up to her "come on Miles a few more left to bring up" she said as the girl groan "why can't she help!" she huffed "it's not like she's paralysed or something" she continue while giving me a look that says 'just tell me' and I wish I can but telling Miley will not be a good idea at all, I needed to tell Alex myself "come on guys I been waiting for ya'll out there" my dad says breaking mine and Miley's stare "come on Miles lets go, we almost done" he said as the girl looked at me one more time with hurt expression and followed after my dad

I know she fell like I don't trust her but that's not the case I just know she will blow up and go to Alex and the last thing I wanted was for her to hear it from my sister that she's gonna be a parent "hey what's you thinking about?" I was pull out my thought by Ashley's concern voice "I hate lying to her but I have no choice until I tell Alex" I explain as Ashley nods in understanding "well when are you planning on telling her?" she questions and I shrug

"You won't be mad if I did?" I asks because after all she's the one accepting to raise someone else's baby "look Krist as much as I like to pretend that your carrying my kid I can't, Alex has a right to know and if she decides to be in his or her life then it'll only mean he or she will have more people who love 'em, but this is your decision after all your the one carrying it" she said before standing up again "anyway I gotta go help your dad and sister and I'll come make dinner when we done" she said kissing my cheek "oh you can even help me if you want" she flashes me a wide smile before leaving out the door

I sigh deeply as I let Ashley's words sink in I knew she was right, Alex deserves to know but I was afraid she'll blame me for making her grow up fast but than again it's not all my fault, I pull out my cell phone from my pocket and consider the idea of calling Alex myself and asking her to come and see me.

**-3 Days later/Wednesday-**

**Alex's POV**

"I still can't believe your dad left us in charge" Mitch says as I hand her the customer's order "no he left you in charge that man does not trust me with this shop" I say frowning as Mitchie giggle, it felt good just working the two of us. "speaking of which there's a customer go" she orders jokily making me grin "I like it when your bossy, it's hot" I whisper close to her before pecking her lips and moving away to the customer

"Hello welcome to Waverly substation what can I get for you?" I asks pulling out the pad/pen ready "I don't know do you come in the menu?" I look up and stared into the most beautiful green eyes ever but brown was more of my things, I smirk at the blonde who was smiling at me flirtatiously "hmm I don't know let me check" I flirt back as she giggle "well would you look at that I do in fact come with the menu" I reply "your cute" she says before taking a seat "well thank you" I smile "can I just have a BLT sandwich and a coke please" I jot down her order "alright I'll be right back with your order, say 10 minutes" she nods before I turn around to go place her order "oh an don't forget you as a dessert" she calls back and I chuckle with a shake of my head, yup I still got game I thought as I walk away toward the kitchen

"Hello beautiful, one BLT and coke please" I say placing the slip of paper down on the table where Mitchie was making other customer's orders "Hm" was all she said making me frown, ok something was defiantly wrong "what's wrong?" I ask sensing the change of mood in her

"Nothing" she grumbles as she continues making the orders, I groan I'm so not good at this, with Miley and Jonnie we don't do the whole let's talk about how we feeling but then again Mitchie was my girlfriend, so let's just try it out "that's not true and you know it, now come on what's wrong?" I question "oh I don't know how about you flirting with someone else right in front of me!" she agitatedly stated I can sense the anger coming off of her and I chuckle I know I'm not suppose to but she's jealous and that somehow made me giddy inside but she's glaring at me

Walking closer to her I wrap my arms around her ignoring her rejection to me touching her "baby she has nothing on you, trust me when I say this I don't want anyone, well expect for this really extremely sexy girl by the name of Mitchie Torres" I grin as I bury my face between her neck kissing on the spot making her giggle, she was ticklish it's so adorable "Aleeeex" she whines between her giggles trying but failing to push me lightly off of her "what? I love kissing your neck" and to emphasis my point I lightly nibble at the sensitive spot "taste so good" I said as I keep kissing her on the same spot making her groan resulting in her tilting her neck to the side slightly giving me more access to her kissable sweet neck and tighten my arms around her waist tightly before turning her around me and crashing our lips into a deep kiss.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I held onto her tightly feeling the kiss escalate from soft and innocent to swirling our tongues together as we fought for dominance and of course I let her win because I like it when I'm pouty in her arms, I groan as she pull on my bottom lip between her teeth and sucked my tongue into her mouth making me gasps in shock as I held on even tighter to her feeling my knees weakens and pants tighten, shit I swear if she keeps doing that thing with her tongue I might just take her right here and now on this table not minding the food around us.

"Alex!" she gasps as my hand sneaks under her shirt and starts massaging her sides making her shiver under my touch "orders, customers" she manages to moan out as I take control of the kiss and trailed my lips down to her neck, nibbling, biting lightly and kissing every inch, see dad this is what happens when you leave me and Mitchie in charge"I rather stay here and kiss you" I mumble but pouts as her luscious glorious lips left mine "go" she hands me the order she was making and with a little shove toward the door "your not fun" I stick out my tongue at her as she shook her head with a smile

God she's so sexy that I can't help but to dive back in and capture her lips with mine "I love you" I love saying it and since Saturday I can't stop and every time I say it my heart skips a beat "I love you too" and hearing it from her just makes it so much better "now go" I playfully roll my eyes "okay okay, I'm going geez so bossy" I joke as I pick the drink out the fridge and walked away with a smile on my face as I heard Mitchie's angelic laugh from behind me, god I love her so much.

**/**

"Here's your order and sorry for the delate" I smile at the blonde who stares at me shyly with a smile of her own "that's ok" she replies calmly "so anything else I can get for you?" I asks as I was about to walk away "how about you companying me" she said gesturing to the empty seat in front of her with a blush colouring her face, she's cute but she still doesn't compare to Mitchie or her cuteness, my girlfriend is beyond cute and speaking of my girlfriend I chance a glance toward where she's working and smile as I watch her hand some change to a customer with a smile gracing her lips, god those lips was so magical "err are your ok?" I heard the blonde haired green eyed girl say snapping me out my thoughts of Mitchie "oh sorry but um I can't I'm working and plus I have a girlfriend I'm really sorry for leading you on it really wasn't my intentions" I apologise because I was done with hurting girls I needed to be honest

"oh god no don't be I'm sorry I didn't mean to openly flirt with you like this, I apologise" I smile warmly at her, she was so understanding unless Gigi "that's ok don't worry about it" I told her as I look back at the girl that owns my heart and smiles once again "she's lucky...to have such an amazing person like you" I smile at the statement "and she's really pretty" she adds and I couldn't agree with her anymore because it was so true I had the most breathtaking beautiful girlfriend in the planet but I disagree with her first statement because I was the lucky one to have Mitchie as my girlfriend, I still get overwhelm just knowing she's mine and not anyone else because she deserves so much more if I could give her the world I would because she deserves it.

"Thank you, and once again enjoy your meal" I say before walking away toward my girlfriend, when I reach her I leaned down and kissed her cheek sweetly "what was that for?" she questions with that smile that lighters up my world "because I love you" I say before pecking her lips "so much" I grin as I see her blush "I love it when you blush" I say making her blush even more as she duck her head down away from me but I pulled her up making her meet my eyes "it's cute" I reassured her and with a kiss to her forehead I stepped away from her and got back to work, I think it's time to show Mitchie how much I love her and means to me. I smile big as I thought of a plan 'operation woo Mitchie off of her feet is a go' I thought as I glance back at said girl 'you won't know what hit you Torres' I thought with a big wide grin.

**-Mitchie's POV-**

I heaved a sigh of relief as Justin locks the final lock to the substation doors and put down the sign of 'closed' after a long day of none stop working. I have never been so tired in my life I've heard the lunch hours are crazy but since I been working here I haven't yet experienced it until today that is, the substation was swoon with hungry customers that I was surprise it had calmed down and all thanks to Justin for helping seeing how my girlfriend had disappeared on me and when I asked Justin he shrug and went back to work, since the place was busy I let it slide and chose to ask him later

But after the lunch rush past Justin did everything to avoid me making me suspicious that wherever of Alex's whereabouts he knows it and didn't want to tell me, she was suppose to be here and drive me home after work but seeing how she's not here was not good because it's a school nigh and I really had to go home soon

"Justin!" I call toward my girlfriend's brother "yes?" he questions as he came out from the storage room "where's Alex?" I question but he just shrug his shoulders in a negative way like he did earlier then he quickly blocked his mouth with the glass of water he had, he's lying I can tell he was even worse than me at lying "your lying" I stood up from my seat and proceed to size him up for someone bigger and taller than me he quickly got intimidated "where is she Justin" I raise my brow as I see him uncomfortably shift in his position and gulp "umm I-I- ha-have n-n-no idea" he lets out trying to clear his throat quickly

"Now you see that's a lie but I don't understand why you would lie or why Alex would make you lie did she promise she'll burn your action figures?" I asks as he nods quickly making me sigh, ok Alex what you up to "look I'll convince her not to just tell me" I see him have a battle wih himself of if he should or not before shaking his head 'no' "Justin just tell me!" I groan but his phone rang cutting into our conversation "hello" he quietly answers "no, yes I'm sure ok, good...bye" he quickly shoves his phone back to his pocket

"umm so I err I err gotta go!" and he rans up the spiral stairs away from me "Justin!" I yelled after him to no avail so I just followed after him, walking up the stairs it was kinda dark but I can faintly hear something but couldn't make out what it was so I curiously walked the finally step and my eyes landed on..."Alex?" I questions breathily

"Hi beautiful" she says with a nervous smile, I took a look around me at the Russo home, the light was dimmed with a few candles around the place with music playing in the background softly "wh-" I couldn't even begin to ask "what's this?" she requires as I dumbly nods "well this is our second date, I realised we never had one so I thought hey why not" she says and I can sense the nervousness in her even though she was trying to come off as confident

"So err what do you think?" she chews on her bottom lip and that was just sexy as hell so I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her neck and tip toeing up to kiss her lips "I love it and I love you" I see her blush before clearing her voice "would you like to join me in our second date my lady?" she question extending her hand toward me so I gracefully took it "I would love to" and let her lead me where their table usual sat but it was replace with a blanket on the floor with food surrounding it and a few candles lighting up the area, my girl is so romantic

"So Miss romantic, what have you prepared for us to eat?" I questions with a grin as we sat down and Alex blushes and that's the cutest thing ever and she thinks I'm cute when I blush "well..." she went to explain as she opened the containers of food.

**/**

"Omg that's not even true" I laugh at the stories she's been telling me of her and the girls time together and let me tell you those three are bunch of crazy and misfits, it's been three hours since our second date I still cannot believe how much she went through for this and I'm glad Justin had stuck to his fear of not telling me because I was touched and amazed, she's the best girlfriend ever.

"Nope it's totally true alright but if you ask Miley she'll denial it like always" she grins with a smile as I shook y head then frown after I realise the time "what's wrong?" she asks as I turn to face her, she sat with her back against the couch as I settle between her legs "I have to go its a school night" I frown even more I wish I didn't have to

"Well why don't you just stay over?" she asks and as much as that sounds like an amazing idea I knew I shouldn't well if it was up to me I would but I know my parents wouldn't be happy about it considering there was no adults around "I can't Lexie" I say and she frowns making her look so adorable "why not? Both my mum and dad are away on some sandwich convention, Justin is at Zeke's and Max is well I don't know but just stay over" she pleads with a puppy eyes

I bit on my lip lightly "alright let me just call and ask my mum, okay?" I say as she nods I peck her lips before moving away to call my mum hopefully she says yes but I doubt it.

**/**

"Hello?" my mum's voice came through the speakers after two rings "hey mum it's Mitchie" I say as I heard her sigh in relief "my god Mitchie where have you been, do you know how many time I've called your phone but got no answer" she scolds as she rants on Spanish, oops I totally forgot that I had my phone on silence "I'm sorry mum I had my phone on silence" I apologise and she sighed again "well where are you? Are you hurt? Omg Mera" she rants on as I roll my eyes, typical mums behaviour "mum, mum calm down I'm not hurt or anything I'm fine and I'm at Alex's house" I explain and she stops her rants

"Oh sorry hunnie, when are you coming home?" ok here it goes I took a deep breath and said "that's what I wanted to speak to you about actually, err what do you say if I ask can I sleep over at Alex's tonight" I bits my lips hard hoping she'll say yes "no" was what I received "what b-but why not Ma" I pouts "you know why Mitchie, I can't have you and Alex sleep in the same room together" I pouts "but we both responsible and not ready for that step yet, mum please" I plead

"No Mitchie no means no" ok fine desperate time calls for a desperate measure sorry for doing this mum "and besides her parents are here and Teresa would never tolerate anything under her roof, please mum" ugh this better work cause I just lied to my mum and I feel so bad I heard her sigh and that gave me hope "alright fine" I grin so big I'm surprise my cheeks isn't hurting "thank you thank you" I rambles "yeah yeah just don't make me regret this Mitch" she seriously says "I promise, have a great night and I love you" then I hang up and walked back to Alex

"Well?" she asks as I sit back down on my knees and smiles at her "piece of cake" I grin at her with a smile "Hm I'm feeling like a piece of cake myself" Alex says making me roll my eyes, I can't believe I'm sleeping over at Alex for the first time, I was both excited and nervous at the same time.

**-Next Morning/Thursday-**

**-Alex's POV-**

Hmm that feels so amazing I don't know what it is but whatever it was felt like heaven and I wanted more of it so I moved closer to it and moan in my sleep, shit nothing has ever felt this good before I thought as I started grinding on it letting out small moans and groans "Alex" god that voice so sexy and heavenly so I speed up my grinding "Alex your poking me" and my eyes snap open "Mitchie?" I questions dumbly as I look down in my arms and found Mitchie held closer to my body "who else were you hoping to see?" she questions with raise brow

Shit I just grind on Mitchie in my sleeping state "I'm s-sorry I didn't-" I blush hard in embarrassed as I moved away from her "sorry" I mumble taking a pillow and putting it close to my front hiding my tented boxers, no don't look at me like that nothing happened we got up to my room I handled Mitchie one of my long shirt that reached past her thighs and I wore a tank top with boxers only so don't get any ideas

"Aww baby there's nothing to be embarrassed about" she coos "I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off as a horny teenager" she grins before getting on top of me and sitting on my stomach "well actually you are a teenager and you are horny" and what she did next totally took me off guard as grinds her ass on my tented boxers making me moan "shit Mitch what are you doing" I whispers horsely "having fun" she whispers before bending down and connecting our lips together as she continues rubbing her ass on my covered dick, did I mention her shirt had ridden up and was practically rubbing her panty covered ass on my DICK!

She's trying to kill me I'm telling you, I'm always saying Mitchie Torres would be the death of me and today might just be that day as she drags her lips down my neck and started sucking on my pulse point before she laid flat on me and started grinding I can feel her heated centre on Alex jr, shit if she didn't stop this I might just lose control and flip her over and pounce her "Mitch" I whimper biting on my bottom lip hard, omg she spreads both of her legs to my side and started moving up and down making us both moan as I feel the tip of my dick against her clit covered, I swear I was about to come burst at how hard my cock had gotten

Wanting to feel useful of something I placed my hands over her ass and tried my chances and squeezed them making her groan inside my mouth the process caused her to bit my tongue making me groan and I flipped us over and connected our lips together before trailing my mouth down her neck while traveling my hand under her shirt and rubbing at her stomach before trailing it up toward her boobs I was almost there when "we have school" and with some weird strength she pushes me off of her

"Fun's over" she says grinning at me as I glare at her "seriously?" I questions and she looked at  
>me innocently, innocent my ass "what?" she questions playing clueless "just go take a shower and I'll make us breakfast" she smiles wide before pecking my lips "thanks baby" and walking away toward the bathroom as she sways her hips as she walked<p>

I sigh as I flop back down on my bed and stared down my still visible tent I cannot believe this, why do I have a hot girlfriend who's such a tease? Maybe I'm finally paying for my sins by being tortured by Mitchie ugh, just think of dead puppies and we'll be fine and soon my erection was gone and leap out bed time to make breakfast for my girl

**/**

**-Mitchie's POV-**

I know I shouldn't have teased Alex earlier on but I don't know something just came over me when I saw the tent and the feel of it against my ass after I promised my mum I wouldn't let her down but technically I didn't grinding and kissing isn't a sin but I really shouldn't tease Alex, we were now on our way to my house so I can change out my yesterday clothes for school. After eating breakfast that Alex prepared chocolate chip pancake I know my girl is amazing she got ready dressed I even picked up her clothes

I chance a look toward her and smile, yup my girl was sexy, she wore ripped black jeans with a navy blue v-neck shirt and a black jacket on top, a navy blue hat with black lines what I love it when she wears hats its sexy as hell and blue and black canvas I'm so lucky to have her all to myself "Mitch" I snap out my thoughts by her voice "we here" she says amused as she got out and mentioned for me to stay in and go around the car before opening my door and taking my hand...see gentlemen or women whatever

"Can you please pull up your pants before my dad mistake you with those misfits teens on the street" she blushes but does as I say, oh she likes wearing her pants down she said it makes I quote and unquote 'Alex JR invisible, because I don't want anyone else looking at her besides you' she's sweet but I don't think my dad would appreciate seeing her Calvin Kline boxers out although it's sexy as hell. She took my hand and we walked toward my front door I unlock it and we stepped in as I shut the door behind us

"Mum? Dad? I'm home!" I yell as I mention for Alex to follow me toward the kitchen "hey guys" I greets my parents who smiles at me and gives me a hug and a kiss each "missed you hunnie" my mum says "hi Alex" she turns to the girl "hi Connie, Mr Torres" you can tell when she speaks to my parents with my mum is warm, respect and open but with my dad there's respect and terrify "I'll just go get change I'll be right back" I kiss her cheek as I walk out the room not after hearing my mum telling her to sit down

**/**

I pull on my black boots as I heard a knock on my door "come in" I say and my mum walked in "so how was last night?" she questions "fine" I reply shortly afraid I might just start confessing that I had lied "good, you guys had a nice sleep?" she questions again and my face instantly heat up and I avoided my mum's stare "yup" I reply standing up and going to get my books ready "ok" she mumbles more to herself than at me "you know you can tell me anything right?" she says and I turn to face her "yeah I know" I reply and my mum smiles "good just letting you know well hurry up before your dad makes Alex run out of here in fear" she chuckles as I groan, I cannot wait the day my dad would stop with the whole not trusting Alex thing and being overprotective only if it was that easy

**/**

After I was done I walked back downstairs and found my dad and Alex at the living room as the poor girl tried her best to get dad's approval "come on baby let's go before we are late" she stands up to quickly for her own good and I tried hard not to laugh "bye daddy" I kiss his cheek as he hugs me back "bye mum, see you after school" I don't work today so I'm going to be coming home after school or maybe hang out with the girls "ok bye girls have fun at school" she yelled from the kitchen as Alex and I walk out "your dad scares me" she breaths a sigh of relief as I giggle "aww my poor baby" I coos before kissing her cheek as she opened the car door for me and got in herself then speed down my street toward Trebica Prep.

**-No One's POV-**

Juliet and Taylor were walking the almost empty hallway toward their first period until they came close to Alex and Mitchie kissing in front of the shorter girl's classroom and the taller of the two instantly froze in her wake as she felt her heart constricted, seeing Alex with her girlfriend always hurt not that she had anything against the girl because she can tell how happy Alex was but it just hurt knowing and seeing that she couldn't made Alex this happy

"Taytay" Juliet calls to her friend trying to distract her from the happy couple "hey come on we gotta get to class" she try tucking her away but Taylor shook her head as tears pooled in her blue orbs "n-no I - I just need to be alone" Juliet went to speak but Taylor cut he off "please Juls I'll be fine just go on without me please" she begged and Juliet sighs as much as she wanted to convince Taylor otherwise she knew she couldn't

When she herself had fucked yeah that's the right word for what she and Alex did they didn't sleep together or made love but fucked in the janitors closet until this day she could not believe she had let her first time be in a janitor's closet but anyway she hasn't felt anything for the brunette when their fucked, she knew of her reputation already so why waste your heart to someone who will just break it? But Taylor? Taylor was already head over heel in love with the rebel and when she asked her out her friend was over the moon but Juliet knew otherwise and watching her friend hurting makes her hurt and angry herself that she wants to rip off Alex's dick shove it in her own mouth then beat up Mitchie for making Alex finally fall in love and commit when no one else could do that.

"Ok Tay just call me when you need me okay?" she asks and Taylor nods and with a hug to her understanding friend walked to the other direction, Juliet looked after her friend until she disappeared and turned around ready to  
>walk up to the happy couple but their weren't there either agitated she marched toward her lesson<p>

**/**

"Taylor!" even though she can hear her name being called the blonde ignored it and kept walking "Tay please stop and talk to me" and she stopped only because the voice had called her with such desperation and that use of her nickname only she had the powers of making it sound like music to Taylor's ears so she stopped in her track and turned around glaring at the person that gave her her first heartbreak "what do you want?" she all but growl trying hard not to cry "I wanted to talk" Alex says approaching the girl slowly

"What makes you think I wanted to talk you? Why should I even talk to you!" questions the blonde "I know I have no right to talk to you but I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I know saying sorry won't make what happened alright but, I hurt you Taylor and for that I'll always feel terrible and guilty I'm so sorry for leading you on and taking something that was so valuable and special to you when I knew I had no apparent feelings toward you, your first time shouldn't of been with an asshole like me it should of been special with someone that you love and shares your feelings, I'm so sorry Tay you cannot imagine how sorry I am I wish I could take it back I really do if I could I would if that's what you want anyway but I can't I just-"

"Are you happy?" the question caught Alex off guard but she reply nonethearless "yes, I'm really happy Mitchie makes me happy" she replies honestly "then I want you to continue being happy, with Mitchie" the blonde said with a smile and Alex was confuse "so your not gonna slap me or anything?" questions the brunette and Taylor chuckle with a shake of her head "nope, look Alex as much as it hurts seeing you with Mitchie or wishing I was her I know that will never happen so I want you happy I like seeing the smile on your face that's all that matte to me, your happiness"

Wow ok Alex feels like a compete and alter idiot now, here Taylor was being understanding after all Alex did to her even though she didn't have to "thanks Tay" she sincerely said and Taylor smiles back "can I just ask for one favour?" she asks and Alex can tell that whatever it was, was making the girl nervous so she took her hand into hers and smiles "anything Tay"

The blonde blushes and looked to their joined hands "can I have a kiss I mean you don't have to if you-" and she was cut of as the brunette kisses her, the kiss lasted after 10 seconds with their lips just connecting together before Alex pulled away "goodbye Alex" Taylor whispers trying hard not to cry and Alex knew that this kiss was Taylor's way of finally letting her go and moving on "goodbye Tay" and kisses her cheek before pulling her into a hug then pulling away "be happy" Alex whispers and Taylor smiles a teary smile as she watched her fist love walk away. She'll always love Alex Russo but she needed to move on to someone that also loves her.

**-Lunch time-**

It was already the middle of the day and it found Miley in the music room with her guitar strap around herself as she plays on some tunes, seeing how she wasn't in the mood for eating she decided to take her free time and try produce something, she and the girls haven't played anything in a while and it was starting to show well to Miley anyway, she was reckless and she kept fidgeting so while Alex is at lunch being all sickly sweet with Mitchie and Jonnie is practicing her butt off for her upcoming hockey match Miles had decided to dedicate this time to come up with something

She clears her throat as she started strumming a few chores then started humming along with the chores trying to formulate lyrics, she frustrated groan and threw the guitar away after she couldn't think of anything dammit it's been about 30 minutes and there was about 20 minutes more left for lunch

"Wow didn't know you battle guitars" a voice from behind said making the girl jump to her skin but turned around anyway and came face to face with Lily "err no I d-don't it's just err, wait how long you been standing there" questions the southern girl as the hockey player lets out an amused laugh "long enough" she walked fully into the room "so what seems to be the problem" she props herself onto the desk and looks at Miley "well I was trying to come up with a song for the band but not a chance" Miley pouts and Lily couldn't help but find it totally cute and sexy, 'wow where did that come from not that we've never had a thing for her but still' Lily thought

"So any suggestions?" the brunette asks while seating next to the blonde who instantly became nervous "n-no I'm not an expert on music unfortunately sorry Miles" Lily says apologetically and Miley couldn't help but shiver at the way she says 'Miles' so sexy please say it again she thought as she stared at the girl's luscious kissable lips moving "are you even listening to me?" Lily asks amused and Miley blushes 'shit she totally caught you staring at her lips you moron' scold the brunette at herself "ye-yeah" she stutters and Lily smirks

"Oh really? Then what did I just say?" she challenges as Miley stutters all over herself like a fool_ 'ugh great as if you weren't being obvious before now your making a fool of yourself loser'_ Lily shook her head after realising Miley wouldn't come up with an answer "I said I don't know much about music but there's nothing wrong with learning" she said and Miley's mouth formed a perfect **'o'** and blushes

"Oh right err I'll just grab my guitar and we'll start with something easy" she said retrieving her discarded instrument and bringing it where Lily sat "so how do you feel about learning how to play the guitar?" she questions before taking a seat not before strapping the guitar around Lily "now do as I say" she instructed her face closer to the blond as her breath tickles the other girl's face, the blonde turned her face side ways and stared at Miley's lips as the girl talked on about what to hold and how on the guitar _'looks so inviting'_ she thought licking her own lips before quickly turning her head back just as Miley looked up "ready?" questions the brunette smiling and Lily nods as they went to practice with the few minutes their had left.

**-Next Day/Friday-**

"Isn't the get together suppose to be on Saturday?" Alex questions as Mitchie messes up with her hair, it was growing back in again and her fringe was almost in her eyes it's was getting annoying, this is why she cut it "are you going to cut your hair again?" Mitchie questions as she cambs her fingers through the long strands "hmm I don't know, do you want me to?" Alex questions because whatever Mitchie says goes "nope you don't have to if you don't want to either way I still think your sexy" she winked to emphasis her point and Alex cackles with a head shake "okay shall we go now" she asks and Mitchie nods just as their were leaving out the door of Mitchie's bedroom Alex's phone rang, the middle Russo looked down in time to see Kristen's number flash on her cell and frown her brows "who was it?" Mitchie ask

"Kristen" Alex says as she shoves her phone back to her pocket, she has been calling her since yesterday none stop and it always stops ringing whenever Alex went to answer "as in Miss Stewart?" the girl wonders without any hint of jealousy because yeah even though she and Alex had an affair before she knew the older women wouldn't want that to happened again and besides she trusts her girlfriend "yeah" Alex replies as the two got into Alex's car and starts toward the Tyler residence "well what does she want?" Alex shrugs as she drives

"I wouldn't know cause it keeps hanging up whenever I go to answer" she replies "even Miles had mention something about her wanting to see me I'm just curious of to what exactly" Mitchie was as curious as her girlfriend seeing how even Miley was sent to be the messenger boy "well maybe you should go see her yourself then" she suggested and Alex looks toward her "yeah maybe" she sighed before parking at the Tyler's massive driveway and getting out the car, walking around it and opening Mitchie's door as usual before the couple proceed to walk up the steps and rang the door bell

They were let in by the maid and lead toward the gangs "hey guys" Mitchie greets as they walked into the massive kitchen, yeah Alex has been here before, why? Because she and Gigi used to have this game where Gigi would call Alex up cause her parents were out of town only for her to tease her not actually give Alex what she would come over for.

"Aah Malex is here!" Tess says overly excited, that's what she calls them now and when they are alone she would address them as Malex #1 or #2 but it's not like Alex and Mitchie were ever alone these days if you see Mitchie Alex is not close behind and if you see Alex Mitchie is not close behind "glad you guys could make it, now we could get the party started!" Caitlyn says as everyone cheers

"Okay guys some grab drinks, other snacks and such and lets have some games then movie marathons" Tess instructed as everyone followed after her.

**/**

After six hours of games and movies the gang were sat at the Tyler's living room watching a movie comedy since Tess, Harper and Mitchie didn't want to watch another horror Lily didn't mind and Alex and Caitlyn didn't want another sappy romantic although Mitchie let it slip how hopeless romantic Alex really is to which Caitlyn jokily said she was whipped only to have Tess shush her making Alex laugh at her, yup everything was going great and Alex was really having fun with other people who wasn't Miles and Jons or Mitchie and she now realised how much she had missed hanging out with Caitlyn and was happy they got things sorted

"Umm Tess?" Alex calls to the girl who looked up from laying her head on her girlfriend's shoulder "is it ok if I use the bathroom?" she asks as Tess nods "yeah sure I'll show you where it is and I need more snacks anymore" she pecks her girlfriend on the lips before standing up, Alex turns to Mitchie kissing her forehead and promising to come back soon before following after Tess "there" Tess points as she moved to walk toward the kitchen "um Tess theres no a lock on this one" the blonde turns on her heel facing the girl

"Oops sorry about that their still haven't replace it but you can just use the upstairs one it's just first door to your left" she instructed and Alex followed the direction and Tess went toward the kitchen "so I see your loser friends are here again then" the blonde almost jumped to her skin at the voice of her sister "Gertrude don't do that" she snarls "Ew don't ever EVER call me that again" Gigi growls as the other blonde smirks "why it's your name after all Gertrude" Gigi glares at the younger twin "shut up Texas!" Tess rolls her eyes at her sister's attempt to fire back insult using her full name but true be told Tess liked her full name unlike the other girl

"Losing your touch there sis" she grumbles as she started filling the bowl of snacks "shouldn't you go back to your loser of friends?" she growls and Tess mimic's her "oh and who were you just talking to in the hall?" Tess turned around "not that you care or anything but Alex" Gigi's eyes widen "she's here? In this house" Tess stares at her confused "err yeah I just said that, geez" and walked out the room and the other blonde girl wasted no time in running out the room herself

**/**

Alex finally zips up her jeans after finishing her business and washing her hands into the sink with soup and drying it with some paper towels. She threw it to the trash can and turned to walk out the room only to get pushed back in again "what the fuck! Gigi, what do you think you doing?" she looked annoyed beyond repair because nothing Gigi does ends good, she was so sick and tired of Gigi's stupid games she wasn't even her girlfriend and yet she was such a big problem to the her even Taylor had let her go and she took the girl's virginity for goodness sakes "oh please don't act like your not happy to see me" Gigi says with a smile

"It's not acting when it's real" Alex flatly stated and she can swear she saw a hint of hurt flash cross Gigi's eyes but it was gone in a matter of seconds "yeah right Alex please stop fooling yourself, you and I both know we meant to be together so why are you fighting our attractiveness?" she ask placing hands around Alex's neck to which the brunette ripped her off

"Okay one don't ever touch me again, two I don't know if it's hard for you to understand or it's the colour of your hair that's sipping through your brain but we will NEVER be together you and I will never happen, look I love Mitchie I'm in love with her and I'm not sure how many times I have to tell you this but I'm happy with her" Gigi laughed like really laughed "oh please Alex stop fooling yourself your Alex fucking Russo you can't tell me your really into the whole relationship bullshit right now" and she laughed again

"Look believe whatever you want but the old Alex you knew isn't me anymore I've changed and I'm not planning on going back now I would appreciate if you would respect that and my relationship and move to someone else" and with that say the brunette made to walk out the bathroom

"Alex wait!" Gigi called catching onto her arm, annoyed the brunette turned around "what-" before she could finish her sentence the blonde pulled her into a kiss wrapping her arms instantly around her neck tightly holding on as Alex tried to pull back and as if someone hated her at the moment the bathroom door opened and "oh I'm sorry didn't know people were here" and Alex died she literally died in the spot right here and now

Shoving Gigi quickly away from her, her eyes connected with Mitchie's blank ones, the girl looked like she didn't just walked in on girlfriend with someone else "Mitch I-" but the she just turned around and walked away "no no no no no no" she chants before turning around and growling at Gigi "ugh I hope your fucking happy!" before running out the room calling after Mitchie

Gigi smirks as she licked around her lips "oh trust me Lexy I'm really really happy, soon you'll be mine like it or not" she said as she stared at herself in the mirror with a smirk as evil as Dean's.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so is there anyone still loves me and would hit me up with a review? Pweeeeaaaasssseee with Alex no wait most of you hate Alex so with Mitchie on top pwetty pwease<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Player's Game**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>

**JaiHololove: and I was so glad to see your review thanks for being the first one to review and I'm so glad your still liking this story so far, hope you like this one as well :).**

**NickiMinajlover: Aww I'm sorry its all my fault for being so lazy to update but I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. Ahah she needs a few blue balls to help ease up her ego it's waaay to big ;) Oooh well spotted and I didn't had it in cause I thought it would work better with this chapter, you will see again thanks for your review :)**

**xxfudoodullsxx: AWW THANK YOU I LOVE YOU FOR LOVING MY STORY LOOL**

**BelieveInMe11-1-11: Do I really have to reply to you? your already know how much your opinions means to me so enough said :)**

**Luz4mj1995: LOOL awww Ariel that's not faaaaiiiiir :( did I take long to update this time? ;;) I LOVE YOU A :Dx**

**Guest: I'm glad your loving it thank you :)**

**amazinglife18: Aww your review is so sweet, I'm glad I've turn Alex to a character that you guys now loved let's hope it'll stay that way but knowing me I probably MISTAKENLY make you guys hate her whahahah**

**I'mSoJared: Omg you have no idea how much that means I literally had to read your review over and over and over I can't with such amazing words THANK YOU SO MUCH and I'm glad your enjoying it and I hope you will stick around, welcome to the squad :Dx**

**quinnieh: Ahahah she is so NOT innocent your so right she totally want Alex JR to fill her up maybe we should grant her access don't you think ? ;)**

**greatpretender27: Ehehe so this bitch right here didn't keep her promise to update yesterday even after saying "with Selena on top of me" but forgive? *puppy dog face* LOOL naah there's NOTHING there between Alex& Taylor Alex is WAAAAY to in love with Mitchie, I think you will like the turn out of this chapter ;).**

**Caitlink: Aww here's more and hope you enjoy, thanks for the review**

**TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED CHAPTER 20 LAST TIME ROUND BUT DIDN'T REVIEW CHAP 21 THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, YOUR SUPPORT ALWAYS MEANS A LOT, THANKS :Dx.**

**NOW GO ON READ THE DAMN STORY BITCHES, I LOVE YOU :DDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

_Alex groans as she fell the sunlight hit her face, not only did she had a massive hangover but this sunlight wasn't helping the headache at all, groaning as she sat up, she regretted it immediately, she forced her eyes to focus as she surveys the room around her and released she wasn't in her room or her bed, she glanced down at where she was sleeping and instantly realised where she was_

"Who turn on the fucking light!" she heard beside her and chuckles, typical Miley behaviour

"It's called sunlight Stewart" Alex muses as she got out bed to use the bathroom but her friend was quick to pass her, slamming the door behind in her awake "hey!" she yelled as she banged on the closed door "Miles I gotta go you ass open the door" she yelled but all she received as a response was her friend's retching noises "MILEY!" she yelled cause seriously she was about to wet herself

"Just go use another-" but then she started retching again, groaning annoyed the Latina literally run out her best friend's bedroom, across the hall

Alex looked around to where she could go and her eyes landed on Kristen's room it was slightly a jar, but the girl doesn't live here anymore so Alex could use it, running toward the door she burst through the door, toward the in-suite bathroom pulled down her pants and breathed a sign of relieve "oh yeah that feels sooo good, ahhhh" she relief with closed eyes, she was so concentrate in her business that she failed to hear the curtains being pulled back

"Alex?" she jumped at the voice and twist her head toward the voice and her throat felt heavy, her eyes wide like a sources while staring at her friend's sister's naked body unmoving, seriously who dares move in a situation like this? "turn around!" Kristen yelled after realising how she was while grabbing for her towel

"Sss-sorry I-I d-didn't mean" she stumbles not knowing how to speak, who would after just seeing their teacher NAKED.

"Get out!" yelled the older girl as the younger girl still stumbled with her words

"Yes ma'am" she forgot about what she was doing in the first place as she pulled up her pants and run out of there.

When she reached outside the bedroom she leaned against the closed door and shut her eyes breathing deeply, she just saw her teacher naked she thought as she looked down south and grinned 'looks like Alex JR liked what she saw' Alex what are you thinking? She's not only your teacher but you BEST friend's sister and she's engage she heard herself yell since when is her subconscious the good one? 'it's just for fun' fun? Fun? You have gone- but her train of thoughts got interrupted

"What you grinning like an idiot about?" Miley asks as she came out of her room

Alex snaps out of her thoughts and shrug "nothing, come on man I'm hungry" she said pulling Miley toward the stairs

"You always hungry" Miley grumbles as the two friends went downstairs to grab something to eat while one totally unaware of her friend's plan to get into her sister's pants. Alex Russo you rebel.

**-Present-**

**-Alex's POV-**

"Mitchie!" I yell again for what seemed like the millionth times, I cannot believe this was happening to me, I'm trying to fix all of the mistakes I've made in the past so why am I being punished like this? Ugh fucking Gigi Tyler!

When I reached downstairs I saw Mitch saying bye to the girls, while the others try convincing her to stay for a bit longer Caitlyn was giving me a knowing look and I gulp "I'm sorry girls I just don't feel well all of the sudden" my girlfriend lied as she finished hugging all of her friends who wished her to feel better before turning around and walking past me without even acknowledging me, this fucking sucks

"Thanks for having us Tess" I awkwardly say avoiding Caitlyn's piercing stare before following after Mitch, ready to just start begging on my knees and I don't care if I have to crawl "Mitch I-" and that's exactly what I started doing before she cut me off

"Drive me home" she said, she sounded indifferent not hurt or mad but different, I stared at her for a moment in silent before nodding

I moved to open the car door for her as usual but she beat me to it as she slide onto the leather seat making me frown she was totally giving the silence treatment, maybe I can use this to my advantages, just talk and talk until she listens I thought as I slide in myself and start up the car

"Baby?" I ask in caution because I didn't want to set her off but she ignored me as she stared out the window "Mitch?" I tried again but still nothing so I reached my hand across and placed it on her leg but she moved it away from my touch "Mitchie you gotta believe me I swear on my life I will never cheat on you or even consider the thought of it" I said honestly, why is it when your being honest no one believes you but when you lie you're more likely to be believed, the fuck!

"She kissed me!" I said almost desperately my voice sounding a bit off, whoa wait a minutes am I about to cry? Alex Russo does not cry _'yeah the old Alex doesn't but you on the other hand miss I gone soft cause I'm in love'_I shook my head because I didn't feel like getting mocked by myself "Mitchie please say something" I stated not caring that I'm being vulnerable in front of her, fuck that I just want my girlfriend to look me and say that she believed me.

"Why didn't you push her off" she said it so lowly that I almost missed it but it's hard to considering how silence it was inside this car

"I tried! She wouldn't let me, Mitchie I love you no one else but you" I say glancing toward her for a bit then concentrating onto the road ahead

"Really? So I'm not just some girl from your list?" she asks and I panic, wait what? How does she know about that? What? Okay Alex deep breath and ask her instead of giving yourself away

"Wh-what you're talking about?" wow way to stay calm

"Don't play dumb with me Dean told me about your stupid list, so tell me Alex am I?" ok Dean! That asshole! Shit what do I do what do I say _'calm down she's putting out a bait she hasn't caught a bite into anything yet, but she will if you don't stop being so nervous!'  
><em>  
>"Mitch I can assure you that I have no idea what you're talking about, there's no list. Look something happened between Dean and I and he promised to ruined everything I love don't let him brainwash you baby I love you I will never do that to you or any other girls for that matter I'm not that sick" wow nice save but you just added to other lies you have told her 'oh shut up as if you could come up with something better!' well- 'nobody asked you!' I cannot believe I'm arguing with myself I've officially gone nuts!<p>

"Really?" she questions with her eyes brightening up with tears and I felt bad I could of just being honest and risk losing her or just tell a small fib and hope she never finds her and I get to keep her? Yup I'll take the latter

"I love you baby I'll never disrespect you like that or any other girl for that matter" I feel so bad lying to her but I didn't want to lose her she's the fucking best think that has ever happened to me since-, she reached across her seat and gave me a peck on my cheek making me smile "does that mean I'm forgiven?" I asks sweetly giving her my best puppy eyes

"Just cause I'm not mad doesn't mean you're off the hook" I groan "I'll let you off if you take me shopping" she said grinning evilly, ok her shopping is much different than mine and Miley and Jonnie shopping, while she will drag me on every single shops available all me and the others did was go target, sports shop and other clothing stores we knew exactly what we wanted and where it was but Mitchie oh dear god!

"Oh come on, that's like torture!" I groan as her grin widen

"That's the whole point, now tomorrow you and me Russo shopping until we drop" she said excitedly making me roll my eyes

"Yay!" I stated in fake excitement, it's going to be a nightmare I thought with a frown but as I looked toward my girlfriend and saw the excitement in her I knew I wouldn't mind a few hours of torture if I get to see or put that smile on her.

**-Next Day-**

"I still don't see the need for you to drag me to every single store Mitch, I'm tired" I complain as we were coming down the escalator at the shopping centre, we been shopping for the past five hours and my hands were full of shopping bags, and she's holding nothing! Nothing at all!

"Alex we've just been shopping for five hours, we still got a lot of stores to stop at" she said as I stared her as if she was crazy

"Just? Just? How many stores do you have to go in" I'm not even exaggerating my feet was literally killing me, I'm tired and hungry

"I don't even know why your complaining seeing how I'm still mad at you" she said pointly as we reached the top floor of the mall

"Well can you at least feed me? I'm hungry" I pout as I see her soften

"Alright alright fine I guess we can go grab a bite then we off to Victoria secret" she winked at me making me groan, great a lingerie store where I'm likely to get teased but not pleased joy (!)

We walked toward a food quad and stood in a queue to order "so when am I going to be off the hook for the Gigi thing? Which to be fair I think it's unfair that I'm being punish for something I didn't do"

"Just be lucky I'm not mad at you but that slut throwing herself at you" she said with anger lace to her words, she so hot when she's mad

"Have I mention how much I love you?" I grin at her while puckering up my lips but she rolled her eyes and pushed me back by my shoulder, making me sigh damn it. I pout as we reached the front counter

"Hi how may I help you?" the waitress asks

Hi can I just have a salad a water please and one cheese burger, fries and coke thank you" my girlfriend orders see how well she knows me

"Okay that would be $10 please" I reached into my wallet and hand the waitress the money, what I gotta take care of my girl "alright here's you order anything else?" she questions with a gentle smile as Mitchie shook her head

I pick up the tray of food and walked us to a seat outside food shop since it was such a nice shiny weather and sat down. Just as I began to eat my phone started ringing, groaning loudly I reached into my sweats pocket and pulled out the advice before flipping it open

"Hello" I say with mouthful as Mitchie scold me making me blush, she hates it when I do that

"Finally! Don't you ever answer your phone?" was the reply I received

"Hello to you too Kristen" I sarcastically stated as Mitchie looked toward me

"Well excuse me for being thankful seeing how whenever I call you never pick up" she said sounding annoyed as I went to reply she cut me off, rude! "anyway are you busy?" she questions making me frown my brows

"Err well I'm at the mall with Mitch, why?"

"I need to see you, do you think you can take a day and come see me" she says and I was confused as hell to what this was about

"Err why can't you just tell me over the phone?" it's logical really, what was so important that she couldn't tell me over the phone but in person

"Because I don't think it's appropriate to do so, just look for a day and come see me" she sounds annoyed again, jeez talk about change of moods

"Okay fine what about today?" I ask

"No today I'm busy, tomorrow?" I roll my eyes so bossy

"Okay fine I'll see you tomorrow" and she hangs up after a goodbye. I placed my phone back in my pocket as Mitchie's brown eyes borrow into me

"What's going on?" she asks

"She wants to talk to me, but she won't say what it is over the phone I guess I'll have to go see her tomorrow" she nods as we finished our food in a comfortable silence then we got back to shopping again, today is going to be the longest day ever.

**/**

"Oh thank god! The horror is finally done with!" I exclaim dramatically and I didn't care, you try having your girlfriend drag you to every single stores in the mall since 9 freaking am until 6pm fuck who shops for that long?

"Oh stop being so dramatic" Mitchie said swatting my arm with a laugh

"You owe me Mitchie Torres" I said as we were walking toward the exits of the shopping mall to the parking lot

"Well seeing how you were so amazing today minus the complains I'll let you off the hook" she said as my smiled widens

"Does that mean I can finally kiss you again?" I ask hopefully, oh yeah I forgot to mention she banned me from kissing her so I haven't missed those lips since last night you can just imagine the ache and longing I'm feeling

She grinned at me with a wide smile of hers before nodding and I waste no time in capturing her lips with mine not caring that we stood in the middle of the mall, blocking other people's way all I cared about was kissing my girlfriend, making sure I poured in everything within me to show her how much I love, maybe shopping with Mitch for 9 hours isn't so bad after all.  
><strong><br>/**

After dropping Mitchie home I drove back home since I promised my mum I'll be home for dinner with them so I kindly refused Connie's offer to stay and drove back home

As I enter through the sub shop I saw my dad and brothers working "oh Alex good thing you here, please help Max to take orders" my dad said behind the cashier

"But you got both Max and Justin you don't need me beside he's doing a great job" just as I say that my younger brother asks the most ridiculous question ever

"Hey dad do we sell sandwiches?" he said as we stared at him in wonder if he was being serious, my dad looked toward me with a pleading look, this is supposed to be my day off I grumble as I walked toward Max and the lady, after sending Max to bust some tables, I took the lady's order and went to place it to Justin and walked back out

"Alex customer" my dad signals toward the new coming customer, the sub shop was about to close and I couldn't be thankful, looking up I felt anger at who just walked in

"What the fuck are you doing here" I snarl at the boy who grinned at me

"Wow Russo haven't you heard about treating customers well?" he smirks and all I want to do is punch that smirk off of his face but I can be professional

"What can I get for you" I ask through clench teeth with my note pad at ready but what he said next angered

"What about that girlfriend of yours, she seems good with her mouth" then he did this animal like thing with his tongue that not only grossed me out but pissed me off, fuck being professional I'm Alex fucking Russo I'm anything but and with that I connected my fist with his jaw making him stumble over in pain

"Now listen here you good of nothing son of bitch, if I catch you or hear about you cornering my girlfriend again I will bury you alive in that small space at the back of your hose you call backyard, you stay the hell away from her. Don't look her, don't talk to her because believe me Moriarty when I say this I. Will. Mess. You. Up" I say emphasising every single word I'm so sick and tired of him and Gigi's games to mess mine and Mitchie's relationship up

"Alex!" my dad yells as I finally stood up straight and stepped away from Dean

"I'm warning Moriarty and if your smart you will do as I say" and with that I places the pad and pen down on the counter and I walked toward the spiral stairs to go lay down, next Gigi try to sabotage my relationship again and she will not know what hit her like literally. I will not let those idiots mess with the best thing that has ever happened to me. Fuck them and their stupid games.

**-Next Day-**

**-Mitchie POV-**

"Wakey wakey sleepy beauty " I heard a voice say close to my ears but I knew it wasn't Alex because her voice makes chills run down my spine so I ignored it and went back to sleeping "Mitchie!" I heard them yell this time in my ear and may I say making me shriek and roll out my bed and land face first on floor as I heard laughter

I stood up from the floor and looked around my room, all three of my best friends were here, Lils, Tess and Harper "what are guys doing here at" I looked toward my alarm clock to see the time "8!" I shriek

"Jeez can you be any louder" Tess sarcastically stated as I glared at her, they woke me up with a startle at 8am on a weekend for what exactly

"We are here to take you to the mall" Harper answers my question

"I already went shopping yesterday with Alex" I reply as I walked toward my curtains and pulled them apart letting sunlight in before opening the window for a fresh air, it was a good weather out considering it was supposed to be winter already

"But Mitchie we never see you anymore since you started dating Alex" Lily whines

"Ok fine fine I been meaning to go buy her her anniversary present anyway so I guess it won't hurt" I say

"Om you guys been dating for almost a month?" Tess questions with wide eyes as I nod with a smile seems like yesterday I moved to New York and bumped into Alex in the hallway

"Aww that is so cute" Harper gushes as she hugs me and I return it, my friends can be so weird but I love them no matter what

"So what you thinking of getting for her?" Lily asks as I made to do my bed

"I don't know yet I mean Alex isn't like normal teen girls so it's kind of hard to shop for her, I'm drawing a blank" I said as I finish

"Well why don't you cook like a romantic dinner, and afterward you can surprise her with a little something something" Tess said as she winked

"That's not a bad idea I mean I been considering it, I mean it will happen sooner or later and-" I ramble on with a blush

"Oh my you been thinking about it? Do tell" the curly haired blonde said with excitement pulling on my arm to sit me down on my bed

"I don't know there's nothing to tell" I shrug

"Mitch hunnie, this is your first time so you need to make sure this is what you want and that you won't regret it like I did" she said with sadness in her eyes making me feel guilty

"I'm sorry Tess" I said as she shrug

"Hey we all go through a lesson to learn right?" she waved it off "but that's why you have me, I would say us but those two are virgins as you are" she laughed as she pointed at the other girls

"Hey I'm waiting for my prince charming okay" Harper says while crossing her arms over her chest

Me and Tess chuckle and I looked toward Lils who's been silence "you're ok Lils?" I question as she snaps out of her thoughts

"Yeah, yeah I'm good" she smiles fakely making me wonder what was bothering her

"Okay back to the matter in hand" Tess says bringing the conversation back "are you going to take up my idea of dinner?"

"Yeah that seems like a good idea" I smile just thinking about cooking for my girlfriend

"So when is the anniversary" Harper questions

"In two weeks" I say making their eyes wide

"Omg really? Well chop chop we got work to get done for shopping for your girl's gift which isn't going to be easy" she said in a freak out mode

"Alright alright I'm going" I said as I walked toward my bathroom to get ready

**/**

After taking a shower, getting dressed and applying some light make-up on, I walked out my room and find my friends in a deep conversation

"Looking sexy Mitch" Harper says with a wink

"Yeah I agree love the dress" Lily says making me smile

"Aww thanks guys I got it yesterday" I response swirling around a bit

"Okay people we have got a lot to do, no time for modelling let's go" Tess orders as the three of us salutes her, seriously she's in this bossy mode that it's quiet hilarious

"Off to the mall we go" Harper laughs as she follows after Tess. Lily got of the bed and walked toward the door

"Hey Blondie, everything ok?" I question with concern in my eyes, she was being oddly quiet

"Yeah I'm all good Mitch, come on let's go face the nightmare ahead of us" she chuckles before walking out the door with me following after her, as much as I love to shop I just have a feeling this is going to be the longest day ever.

**-Kristen's POV-**

"Sweetie calm down" Ash said as she places her hand on top of my shaking one, we were sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting.

"I'm just nervous, what if she blames me for everything" I said concern

Ashley chuckle "of course she will, she's seventeen not every day you get the news you will be a parent soon, she might even throw a fit but just remember your doing the right thing and that I'm here for you no matter what" she said, aww isn't she so sweet

I lean over and capture her lips with mine, she knows how to make me feel better no matter what "I love you" I whispers and my eyes widen, we haven't said it since we got back together I knew I was ready to say it but Ashley wasn't we were taking it slow "Ash-" but she cut me off with a kiss

"I love you too" she grins before kissing me again, soon the kiss turned into heated one and found Ash hovering above me slightly as her lips attach everywhere on my neck and lips

"I want you" I whispers as she brought our lips together, since I become pregnant I become so horny it's was unbelievable but I couldn't do anything about it because we were taking things slow

"Me too" she whispers as she sat up and pulled on my shirt over my head and removed it before kissing me again "bedroom?" she asks after we pulled away

"Yes please" I breathed as we collected ourselves and walked out the room and up the stairs to go make love for the first time since being back together

**/**

**-Ashley's POV-**

I groan as I heard something far in the distance ringing "Ash door" I heard my beautiful girlfriend mumble against the pillow as I groan loudly again before getting out bed "clothes" she mumbles again

I glance down at myself and realised I was butt naked and blushed can't believe I always went out like this, I thought as I collected my clothes and put them on. Kissing my girlfriend on the cheek I walked out the room closed the door behind me and went downstairs and opened the door

When I opened it I instantly grown angry seeing the brunette behind it, the younger girl instantly gulps nervously the last time I saw her I wanted to kill her "ca-can I come in?" she stutters as I stepped aside and let her in as if she'd asked my permission when she fucked my fiancée, I hate the kid but I needed to be civil

"Take a seat and I'll get Kristen" I said as she sat down and I walked away back upstairs to wake Kristen up "babes Alex is here" I said kissing her awake hating the kid's name in my mouth, what did I mention I hated her? Well I do

"Hmm this is a nice way to be awaken" she said wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my lips, she so cute

"Yeah yeah don't try anything funny because we have a guess, get your sexy ass out of bed and come downstairs" she pouts making me smile adoringly at her before pecking her lips "up up and away" I said removing her arms around me and helping her out bed "loving the view" I smirk with a wink toward her

"Perv" she said as she playfully hit my arm making me chuckle "well you can't just be walking around naked and expect me to not pervert on you" I wink at her as she chuckles again

"Just go keep her company it's rude when you leave guess on their own" she said as I roll my eyes, the kid was lucky I didn't kill her already "and please don't kill her or you'll have to explain to our future child what happened to his or her biological father" she says jokily but yet serious

I smiled widely as I fell my heart melt at her saying 'ours' she was already considering me as part of the baby's life and I was grateful "ok fine I'll behave, I love you" I say as I peck her lips before walking out but not before I heard her say it back making my heart melt again

I walked back downstairs and found her still seated on the same spot like a good girl, when she senses my presence she looked up "she'll be down in a moment" I said as I took a sit across from her, why the fuck does it feel like I'm a protective father who's about to watch his daughter go out with a jackass? The fuck! That's so strange.

We sat in silence while I stare at her as she avoided looking toward me, I can see that she was dying to say something but she was thinking against it, she better not start apologising or I will break that promise to Kristen, kill her and bury her in the back of our garden

"I-" but thankfully my girlfriend walked in stopping her midway

"Alex, glad you came" she said as she sat down next to me and kisses my cheek, I watch the kid nod dumbly and I roll my eyes, she is so not ready for the parent responsibility "I guess you want me to get to the point huh" Krist started as Alex once again nods as she sat up straighter for this

"But before I tell you what I'm going to tell you I want you to know that I'm not trying to trap you into anything I'm telling you because you have a right to know, so just keep that in mind" she explains

"Okay" Alex says wow and there I thought she was mute

My girlfriend took a deep breath then looked toward me i gave her a nod and watch she reached inside her jumper pocket and retrieve something "here" she said as she reached across to Alex and handled her what I think she did

"What is it?" she questions as she expects the small black and white photograph looking confused as ever making her look like a little lost puppy

"That's a photo scan" Kristen says making Alex confused even more "it's a photo scan of our baby, I'm pregnant Alex and it's yours" and it was out and now we wait for the aftermath.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

**Okay okay don't hate me ok you should know by now that I love cliffhangers ;) lol anyway I need you guy's help "What do you think Mitchie should get for Alex?" anyway suggestions please drop it to me thanks :). Oh and btw you might wanna watch out for clues of the things that will come clearer in future chapter I'm just like fuck sweet and adorable chapters hello to drama chapters cause I love it whahahah...until next time lovely ;).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Player's Game**

**Review Response**

**Rebeliz777: LOOL naahh no one can be a big tease as you are trust me you just leave me wanting more that I wish I can forceful force you to update lool, I'm so glad to see you back I was missing you waaay too much :$ btw you still owns me that Mikiley VS Malex story we talked about if you can remember it? Anyway cheers for the review ;)**

**JaiHololove: Aww I LOVE YOU TOO lool kill them with kindness before you kill me :D...Hey what can I say I just love torturing you guys ;) lool thanks for the review babes**

**FufuTheFallenAngel: Aww well next time I leave a cliffhanger you are so welcome to boo me and throw fruits at me cause I hate veggies but as long as you don't hit the face ;) LOOOL hmm maybe I'll take you upon that Alex daycare LMAO thanks for the review hun :Dx**

**NickiMinajlover: I DON'T KNOW MAYBE BECAUSE I LOOOOVVVEE CLIFFHANGER LOOL, I know right/ I can barely shop for an hour I HATE SHOPPING cause Alex Russo is a asshole who doesn't think abort karma biting her pretty ass back, you think Mitchie should wait before giving herself to Alex? Hmm alright I'll take that into consideration but wait are you just saying that cause you don't want Mitchie hurting more if she gives herself to Alex then she finds out about the truth will only be worse? aww I'm so glad to know I made your day babes thanks for the review :D**

**Luz4mj1995: You see what you made me do Ariel, cause you called my fast update abnormal I updated late this time irt's so all your fault shame on you A shame LOOL of course you would want them to fuck soon you perverted little freak lol oh yeah you just gave me an idiot my little perverted minded sister from another mother and father LOOL thanks for the review babes :)**

**amazinglife18: Hahah me too that's why I thought it would be cool and realistic to write it lol I'm glad you liked that Alex beat up Dean but he's not done yet aww I'm sorry I know but the reason Lily was sad will not be reveal until later chapter but if your good at clues you might be able to figure out why she was like that, don't worry you get to see the reaction here thanks for the review sweets :Dx**

**greatpretender27: What's Blue's clues? :s LOOL what's with you and loving seeing Alex get slpa? lol don't worry list will be out soon or later or later hmm of course you should know my name will be there seeing how I'm such a hoe for Alex's dick LOOL & LMAO a whip? you dirty FREAK HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK SHE ISN'T A VIRGIN ANYMORE/ /:) your review made me laugh so much thanks you silly hoe hope you enjoy this as well**

**BelieveInMe11-1-11: Thanks baby your opinion means soooo much to mean and you know that cause I always asking you for one and I sky a new Demi pic on your profile niiiiicccceee, I need my Sharbear to make me feel better my voice hurts when I speak :( stop working so much woman is like I barely see or talk to you :'(**

**quinnieh: Lool looks like you guys cannot wait for that moment man now I feel pressured and nervous to write it oh gosh lool I'm kidding I'm a dirty minded freak nothing makes me nervous, hmm what about condoms/ would that work? LOOL & **HEY you so stole my idea for Alex's present damn you lool** thanks for the review hun :Dx**

**berniivdee: Aww thank you sooooo much for the kind words and WELCOME to the squared LOOL excuse my weirdness I just get so happy when I welcome a new reader to the group :D hahah don't worry you guys will get your Malex sexy time soon or later and is that Nialler I spy on your profile picture? ASJAGHSJ**

**jenny: OMG OMG OMG OMG let me just take the time to say I MISS YOU MI CORAZON I was like where she goooonnneee then I couldn't even message you to ask cos you review using guess so I was so loooosssttt I miss you sooo much JENNY glad to have you back I was actually worried about my mi corazon did you have fun on your vacation/ and where did you ship off to? thanks so much for the review did you notice we have reached our goal? I was so proud and happy but you weren't here to celebrate it with me but glad your back :Dx**

**And that's that so you guys go enjoy this chapter and do NOT throw fruits at me at the end of the chapter unless it's pineapple, strawberries, oranges and banana :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch<strong>**apter 23**

"Alex?" I questions for what felt like the billionths times since I've told her I was pregnant and she just sat there unmoving unblinking, it was making me quiet worried

"I think you broke her" whispers Ashley close to my ears as I shush her

"Alex? Say something, anything?" okay I'm actually worried now

"I-Wh-" was all she managed to let out before going back to being speechless again then she was mumbling under her breath to which I couldn't hear what it was

"Okay I know this is a lot to take in but-" and she explored

"A lot to take in? Try fucking loads to take!" yelled bolting put of her chair

"Hey don't use your bad mouth in front of my kid" Ashley scold l making me smile cutely at her as Alex glared at her

"I don't fucking care! You can't just tell me something like that and expect me to act all happy rainbow I mean Jesus Christ a fucking baby! I can't be a parent when I'm still raised by my own parents!" she yelled she was freaking out and I understand not every day you get to find out you're going to be responsible for another human being

"Alex I understand your freaked and-"

"NO! No! You don't fucking understand, this is all wrong! I'm not fit to raise a baby I'm supposed to finish high school get married then have kids not like this!" I can tell she was angry and I don't blame her but she is not being reasonable is like she's blaming everything on me

"Hey I don't appreciate you yelling at my girlfriend" Ashley said standing up and getting up to Alex's face "now I don't care if your prepared or not to take care of a baby because like it or not you will if you thought you were to young you should of kept it in your pants now grow up because in 7 months' time you will have a little person that will depend on you, so grow up!" Ashley says shaking the girl in the process at the end of her speech, after hearing what she just said to Alex made me fall even more in love with her

"Get off of me! I didn't sign up to this, I didn't sign up to anything"

"No one cares about what you think, stop being so selfish and step up to your responsibility" ok as much as I loved Ashley for talking to Alex for me I knew she was close to slapping the girl

"Ashley calm down" I said placing a hand on her arm

"Whatever I'm not doing this I can't" and with that she sprint out the living room and front door

I sigh deeply as the door slammed after Alex "I should of seen that coming" I whispers while running my fingers through my hair

"You did what you had to do and I'm so proud of you" ash says wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing the side of my head

"Thank you, for being here you're so amazing" I say smiling at her "I love you" I whisper before bring our lips together

"I love you too" I heard Ash mumble between the kiss pulling in closer to her and deepening the kiss.

**-Alex's POV-**

I ran I ran as fast and far as I can, I had to get out get away, this couldn't be happening not to me. I've never ever thought of having kids in my life because yeah I fucking hate kids their so annoying with they weird smelling me ew, and now I'm going to have one of my own just the thought I  
>it was making me ill "okay I'm gonna vomit" I say out loud before bending over the pavement and emptying my stomach<p>

This is the most terrible news I've ever received in my life, even when she left me wasn't as terrible as Kristen's news, I knew I was driving because I can feel the breeze of air in my face because the windows was rolled down but I didn't know where I was driving to nor did I care

After driving for what felt like hours but in reality was only 30 minutes I came to a stop to the last place I never thought I'd step foot at which is kind of ironic considering my situation but I stepped out my car nevertheless and walked toward a bench and sat down

I sat there thinking of how my life was and how it has become and to where it's going and I can't help but to replaying Ashley's words in my head, in about 7 months I will have someone to call me mum oh gosh just the thought of it was making me uneasy "this cannot be happening" I mumble shaking my head slightly as I feel tears in the corners of my eyes

How am I supposed to tell my parents? How would I even begin to explain to Mitchie oh gosh Mitchie "hey you're ok?" I looked up and stated back into blue concern eyes of a stranger

"Err y-yeah I'm fine" I said wiping slightly in the corners of my eyes

"Cool" the guy said sitting down next to me while staring ahead "I'm Luke" he extended his hand out to me

I looked down on his hand before shaking it "Alex" I mumble before pulling my hand away from his grasps

He smiles politely "so which one is yours?" he questions making me look at him in confusion

"What?" I ask confirming my confusion

"Which one is your kid" he ask again gesturing toward the monkey bars which contained small screaming annoying kids

"N-n-no I don't" I stumbles before clearing my throat "I don't have one" yet he/she is on the way, I see Luke nod before we sat in silence "so um which one is yours?" I question because it seemed like the right thing to ask

"Oh the little blonde near with a bow tie" he says with pride flashing in his eyes just staring at the little girl "she gets the blonde hair from her mum, it's funny when my girlfriend told me she was pregnant I freaked you know because yeah I was in high school how am supposed to raise a child then when heard her heartbeat I fell in love but when she was born I knew I'll do anything for her, protect as best I can because she's my little girl" he flashes me s big wide smile at the end of his explanation, was this a fucking joke that someone finds funny?

I did not want some strange guy coming to me and flashing his joyful of parenthood to me "daddy I hurt" I was snapped out of my thought by the most cutest angelic voice ever I looked down and saw the little girl Luke pointed at with tears in her eyes and that somehow hurt just imagining my own child coming to me crying cause she's hurt 'whoa, what am I thinking'

"Oh no, let daddy see" Luke said kneeling down to the little girl's height "want me to kiss it better?" he coos as she nods making her small ponytail bounce 'omg can she get any cuter?' "whuuuaaa, see there all better" he said before missing her cheek making her giggle

"Wuve you daddy" she says making me smile warmly, I swear I've never met a kid that melted my heart until now, I can tell she hasn't quiet mastered her speech yet which just made her more adorable if possible

"Aw I love you too princess, hey Jess can you say hello to my friend Alex" Luke says turning Jess's attention to me

"Wello" she said beaming at me with her small perfect teeth

"Hi" I let out feeling my throat tighten at this little girl

"Wow she likes you she usually so shy around new people" he said as Jess continues to stare at me with a deep hazel eyes oh god this was way too much for me to handle, I can't do this I just can't

"I'm sorry, I-I-I gotta go" and I was sprinting again out of the park toward my car, as soon as I got in I wipe out my cell-phone and dialled a number I needed to talk to someone I can't do this on my own I needed advice and pressed call.

**-Lily's POV-**

"So where are we going now?" Harper asks as Tess continues to lead us around the mall, I swear this girl is as crazy as shopping as Mitchie, only me and Harper who wanted this nightmare over she and Mitch were like kids in a candy store

"No not yet, we heading to Ann Summers" the blonde declares making my eyes widen

"What are we doing in Ann Summers exactly" Mitch asks as we following after the crazy blonde haired

"Mitchie please don't be naive, you're not rushing into sleeping with Alex when you're so inexperienced" Tess said over her shoulder making people around us look at her weirdly, just the thought of Mitchie giving herself to Alex was making me uneasy, I know I should tell her but I can't not when I'm feeling something toward Miley and Mitchie is dating Alex, and not telling her is only digging me a deeper hole but I just can't

"Oh jeez thanks for pointing that out Tess" Mitchie says sarcasm evidence "but what does Ann Summers has to do with me being 'inexperience' as you so well put it" Mitch says using air quotation for emphasis

"Because my dear naive friend behind the store is what we interested in" she said walking inside the store as Mitch looks toward me with confused eyes I knew what exactly Tess was talking about because she has dragged Harper and I in here before

"What exactly is behind there?" Mitchie asks making me giggle at her scared face

"It mostly contains sex toys" I burst into laughter as Mitchie's eyes got wide and her face a beet red then Tess came out the stores and took Mitchie's hand and dragged her inside just as I was about to walk in my phone rang in my pocket, pulling it out I frown at the number flashed on the screen

"Hello?" I answer still confuse to why they were calling me even though I knew they had my number

"Hey I err I know this is weird for me to call but I don't know I just" pause "you know what forget I shouldn't have called I'm sorry I-" I can't them off

"What's going on Alex" I wonder because she sounded defeated

"I just really need someone to talk to but if you're busy I'll understand and-"

"Where are you?"

"Well I'm at the park near Miles house" she said

"Okay meet me at the mall parking lot because I'm shopping with Mitchie and the girls at the moment"

"alright, hey Lily please don't tell-" but I cut her off knowing what she was about to say

"Don't worry I won't" and we both hang up, I know it's wrong to have to lie to Mitchie but if Alex didn't want to tell her then it's not my place to do so

"Lils, please come inside before I lose my mind" Mitchie says and I refrain myself from bursting into laughter at how red her face was

"Err actually Mitch you're gonna hate me because I have to go, my mum called and she's not feeling well I gotta go take care of her" I lie omg I cannot believe I'm doing this now, Mitchie is my best friend I shouldn't be lying to her especially sneaking behind her back to go meet with her girlfriend

"Aww that sucks I'm sorry to hear baby, hope she feels better send her my love" she said before hugging me tight "bye at least your escaping the hell ahead" she said with a chuckle before walking back into the store. I sigh feeling guilty at having to lie to her just then I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket 'I'm here' was sent with Alex's number sighing one last time before turning to head toward the exit.

**-Mitchie's POV-**

"Mitchie come look at those dildos, which one would you prefer" I heard my blonde haired friend yell out to me making my face red beet as a tomato as I stroll toward her and Harper

"Tess do you need to be so blunt" I whisper yelled at her as my face finally calmed down from its redness

"Anyway which one?" she asks totally ignoring me as she pointed to a dildo seriously someone please shoot me "where's Lils?" she finally took notice of our other missing blonde friend

"Oh her mum called her and wasn't feeling well so she had to leave" I say as Tess frown I knew there was something else bothering Lily I can tell just by looking into her eyes, whatever was I knew she wasn't ready to tell me so I'm going to be the good friend that I am and just be there for her until she's ready to talk to me

"Hello earth to Mitchie" I snap out of my thought as Tess snapped her fingers in front of my face "seriously which one" she repeated her earlier question holding onto a pink looking dildo, this was not happening to me I groan just imagining the horror that is to come ahead.

**-Alex's POV-**

I look to the side as the passenger door opened and watch as the blonde haired girl slid in and turned her body around to face me "so what's wrong? What was so important that you couldn't talk to Mitch about" she says getting straight to the point and it's not like I expected her to do otherwise anyway

I took a deep breath and completed on how to go about to tell he exactly what I wanted, I opened and closed my mouth for a few times before speaking "I received some news today and I don't know what to do" I finally said slowing hard the lump that build up in my throat.

"And which is what?" she asks calmly for someone who couldn't stand me a few months ago she was showing a new character

"A girl that I was with in the past told me she's pregnant and it's mine" I said finally expecting that this was this was reality, Kristen was in fact pregnant and was mine

"Oh" was all she said before we sat there in silence not knowing what to do "well how do you feel about that?" she finally asks making me sigh for the millionth times

"I-I" pause and sigh "I don't know I didn't see it coming that's for sure and now I'm not sure what to do or what to tell Mitch, I mean what I she dumps me or something" it felt so great to finally confess to my fear

"Well for what you could do I have no idea only you can make that decision but what I know is Mitchie deserves to know. I have no idea how she will react but I know she can't break up with you for what you did in the past because it's not like you cheated on her or something right?" she asks with wide eyes making me shake my head quickly in protest

"No, no! Never I would never cheat on her I love her too much to do that" I said as she nods then we sat in silence once again

"Well what are you going to do now?" Lily questions after another minutes of silence

I shrug because I had no idea what to do at the moment, I doubt Kristen will be welcoming after what my behaviour "can I give you lift home or are you going back to shop?" I ask seeing how late it has gotten

"The girls are probably done by now just drive me home please" and I started up the car and drive toward Lily's house, in no record time we were pulling at the blonde's driveway before cutting off the engine "thank you" she said as she made to get out the car

"No problem and err thanks for listening I know we are not friends and all and I know your guilty for lying to Mitch but I appreciate it a lot, thanks" I nervously stated Lily nods her head in understanding

"No problem anyway I gotta go" and with that say she got out of my car and walked away toward her front door then disappeared behind the mahogany door. After making sure the girl was safely inside her home I drove away.

**-Next Day-**

-Caitlyn's POV-

I rub my eyes trying to get the sleep out of while coming downstairs I didn't get much sleep last night considering I was on the phone with Tess until 4am and fell asleep just as the sun was rising not even 30 minutes pass when I fell asleep then my alarm was ringing again

There's nothing I hated then having to wake up in the crack of dawn okay fine maybe I'm exaggerating but 7am is still early to wake up. Anyway as I came down the stairs something fell weird like out of ordinary. Scrunching up my face I walked down the last stairs and toward the kitchen, when I pushed open the kitchen door I was shocked at what I found.

"Dad?" I question slowly as I see my dad standing there in front of the stove with an apron, cooking...cooking? I know to some of you it might not seem like a big deal but to me it is, my dad hasn't done anything else besides drink and wallow since my mum left which resulted in him losing his job so I had to look for a part time job after school and weekends to be able to survive

"Hey champ, how do you sleep?" he asks with a big wide grin, ok what happened to the guy who's been depress over 2 years now

"Err I'm good and sleep good" I hesitate still finding this whole thing weird

"Good good, I made breaky your favourite too" he said as he placed a full plate of food in front of me

"Wow thanks dad" I say feeling my mouth water as I picked up my fork and dug into the delicious looking food

"No problem champ" my dad said as he took off the apron and sat down and started eating his own full plate "so how's hockey going?" he finally asks after swallowing

"It's fine, we have match in two weeks coach is going nuts getting us to work extremely hard and Jonnie being our captain coach is really harder on her" I explained as my dad nod

Before everything for fucked up by my mum because yeah I blamed her who sleeps with a fifteen year old while married with a fifteen year old of your own, all my dad and I talked about was hockey he and my mum would come to my every single games away or home but then mystery thing happened, my dad began drinking coming home drunk and not remembering the next day, I'm really glad and happy to see him like this.

"That's good I'm sure you guys will kick us on Saturday, it's on Saturday right?" he questions as I nod "anyway I have good news" he stated with a smile as I raise my brow at him "notice why I'm all dressed up?" I glanced toward him and just now noticing how well dressed he looked, he has cleared up so well

"Yeah what's the occasion? I mean everything looks" I pause before continuing "normal" I say still not believing this whole thing was happening

"Well champ I felt like it was time for change, I'm sorry for the way I have been acting my behaviour wasn't one of a parents and you acted like the parents while I acted like the kid but no more I want to raise you proper Cait and to do that I need to clean up my act and get a good job so I been looking and the people called me to start today" he explained making me smile

"I'm proud of you dad really I am" I say with a wide big smile as my dad smiled back at me

"You better finish up before you late for school" he says mentioning toward my plate of food as I went back to quickly shove my food inside my mouth knowing I have to go pick up Tess for school

**-Miley's POV-**

"Penny for your thought" I say as I come behind Lily who sat at the blanches at the hockey quad

"Oh Miley sorry what did you say?" she questions with the most adorablest smile ever making me chuckle

"I said penny for your thought cause you seemed so deep in it" I say as I place myself next to her

She chuckles with a blush "sorry I was just thinking" she replies

"Wanna talk about it?" I ask

"Don't worry about it; it's nothing" she said I really wanted to press further but I didn't want to pressure so I dropped it

"So how was your weekend?" I say changing the subject and I smile as I saw the relief look in her face

"It was fine, thank you hope yours was as well"

"It was in pact but would of been much better if you spent it with me" I flirt as I watch her blush like mad and smiled brightly at that "so speaking of which do you want to catch a movie with me? I mean us" I back track as I see the long in her face

"Us?" she asks sounding happy? Disappointed? Couldn't tell really

"Well yeah, me, Alex and Jonnie" I lied I know is wrong but I don't think she would say yes it I told her it's just the two of us or that I'm hoping for it to be a date

"Yeah, yeah sure just let me know of the day and time anyway I gotta go. See you later" she kissed my cheek lightly before quickly walking away, I smile goofily before quickly running out the hockey quad to find one of my best friends.

-**Alex's POV-**

I sigh tiredly as I wipe my locker open to exchange books, I haven't seen my girlfriend since Saturday and to say I miss her would be understatement cause I felt like I couldn't breathe I called her this morning to pick her up but she said she was walking with Harper she'll meet me at school

I couldn't wait to see her but at the same time I didn't want to see her because I can't bare talking to her knowing I was hiding such big secrete from her, I was also trying to avoids Miles and that's not hard to do anything she been busy with god knows what lately so I was thankful, I had call Kristen this morning to apologise but Ashley answered and told me to fuck off like whatever I don't need that shit if the baby had both she and Kristen why would she need me anyway she can just see me as a simple sperm donor that's what I was anyway

"Alex!" I shut my eyes tightly as I see my best friend beside me, so much for trying to avoid her

"Miles, what's up?" I say with a fake smile

"Dude I need you help I don't usually ask for your help but I'm in desperate time I kind of ask Lily out to the movies but told her you guys were coming as well but that's a lie" she finally took a deep breath as I stared at her confused

"What the heck did you just say?" I voice my confusion as she groans annoyed

"I ask Lily out to a movie saying you guys will also be there so I technically lied" she clearly explained as I nod

"Well just take her out but once there I'll call telling you I have plan so I can't make it and with Jons being so busy with practice I doubt she'll come" I explained as Miley's face brightens

"Alex you're not as dumb as you look" she says before kissing my cheek happily then running off "thanks amigo" she yelled over her shoulder making me chuckle while watching her skip away

"Guess who?" I smile instantly already knowing who it was despise the deep unfamiliar voice but the tingle that ran across my skin let me know already who covered my eyes but I decide to humour her

"Hmm this is a hard one, Hayley Williams!" I happily exclaimed and chuckle when I heard an annoyed huff

"Hayley Williams? Really?" Mitch asks with a pout with both arms cross over her chest making me laugh at her cuteness

"Aww baby you are so much cutter" kiss "adorable" kiss "sexy" another kiss "gorgeous than her" and finished it with a kiss making her giggle, god her laugh was music to my ears

"You such a sap Alex Russo you know that" she said gently pushing me off of her as I kiss her cheek

"Well as long as I'm your sap I don't mind I'll be as sappy as I can be" I grinned at her before pecking her lips but she had other plans as she pulled me close to her and deepen the kiss I instantly wrap my arms around her small waist as here tangled in my hair

The kiss quickly heated up as I pin Mitchie against my closed locker totally missing the bell for start of lesson "no PDA in my school miss Russo" we heard as we quickly pulled away to find principle Laritate standing there with a firm expression on his face

"Sorry principle Laritate" Mitchie says always the good one while I roll my eyes

"And get to lesson before your late" he said walking away

"Okay Romeo come on walk me to lesson" Mitchie says extending her hand out to me

I took the offered hand into mine, bow down a bit "of course my fair Juliet I shall walk you to tee class" and kissed the back of her hand making her giggle

"Let's go you dork" she jokes between giggles as she lace our fingers together and we walked toward her class.

**/**

As the two love birds happily walked away and out of sight they failed to notice two shadows leering around the now empty silence hallway watching them both with hatred filled eyes

"I'm tired I'm sick and tired of waiting for them to break up when it looks like every freaking day they fall even more, you promised me Dean!" Gigi said annoyed as Dean rolled his eyes at the girl

"Will you shut the fuck up and stop whining every flipping second!" he growls letting his annoyance known as Gigi huffed "look just cause Russo broke my nose doesn't me I'm letting her life a fucking rainbow life I'm keeping my promise to her I will mess her up but I need time I need to work in my own pace"

"Well I don't have time I'm sick of seeing that girl all over my Alex so do something and when will you let the whole ill mess with Alex cause she fucked my sister go" Gigi stated with raise brow at the boy who growl angrily at her

"Look you just focus on acting pretty while I focus Alex I'm bringing in my reinforcement" he said with a smirk

Gigi stared at the boy with curiosity "and what's that supposed to mean?" she questions

"It means it's time to shook things up a bit I'm sick of seeing the two of them all drama free and lovey dovey so I'm bringing in an old friend from Alex's past" he said smirk still in place as he typed away on his cell phone

"I still don't understand how that will help us" Gigi said still confused, Dean can be such a riddle at times

"Trust me she's the key well at least she has what we want to shook things up" he said again with the riddle, Gigi went to speak but Dean cut her off with a finger raised pointing toward his phone

"Hello?" a famine voice came through the speaker as Dean smirk

"Hello may I speak to Tori Vega"

"Speaking" came the voice again and Dean's smile widen as Gigi looked on curious

"I have a proposition for you Vega" he said

"What's this about?" Tori questions

"Does the name Alex Russo ring any bell?" the line went quiet until the voice spoke again

"Yeah so?" the girl asks suspicious

"I think you and I need to talk Vega" he said while leaning against a closed locker, it has took him forget to locate and get a hold of the girl, Alex thought she was tough well let's see how would she like her world to get turn upside down.

**TBC**

Okay I feel a little hmm about this chapter despise being sick I had to update sorry for leaving it long again had relative at my house and they just went yesterday so I thought I should put something out, anyway I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and hope my sickness hasn't infected my writing also until next time guys love you all soooo much #muchlove


	24. Chapter 24

**Player's Game**

**A/N: Okay so no review response this time around cause I'm like so stressed out and tired life has been difficult lately :( but I'm getting there I'll do one next time, sorry guys and sorry for the wait anyways enjoy this lovely :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Alex's POV-<strong>

It was after school that I found myself walking toward the ice hockey rink, I needed an advice "yo Palumbo!" I shouted across the rink as I see the girl remove her hockey mask and look up toward me then flashed me a smile before skating where I was

She went around the door as I opened it for her letting her in "s'up Russo" she said as she took off her gear

"Not much just wondering if you seen my best friend who's been AWOL for weeks now you don't happen to know where she is do you?" I said seriously

"I'm sorry Lex but coach's been extra hard on me with the upcoming match so I need to up my games but what's up?" she explained sincere then ask

I sigh how do I start "I really need your advice right now Jons I can't even talk to Miles about it cause it will not end pretty"

"Why? You and Miley fighting again?" she questions already in scolding mode

"No but we will once she finds out" I said as Joannie stares at me confused "Kristen's pregnant with my baby"

The brown haired girl's eyes widen in shock as she stares at me "come again?" she leaned her ears toward me as if she didn't properly hear me as I went to repeat she cut me off "please tell me you did not just tell me Kristen is carrying your child!" she exclaims loudly all I can do is sigh and hang my head low "oh man, and I'm guessing Miley doesn't know yet" she questions and I shook my head

The two of us just sat there lost into our own thoughts before she spoke again "what you going to do?"

I shrug because I actually had no clue "I don't know"

"Well its your kid Alex what's your heart telling you, don't listen to your head but heart what it telling you" she says gently staring at me

"That I should try and be in his or her life, I don't know Jons I don't think I'm ready to be a parents but at the same time that's my kid and I'll hate the thought of them seeing me as just a stranger" I explain

"Well then you got your answer so what you waiting for, you have right to be in that kid's life he or she is part of you as well" she said firmly as I nod she was so right

"But what if Kristen doesn't want me to?" I asks worriedly

"If she didn't she wouldn't have told you and since when does Alex Russo take no for an answer" she smirked as I smile

"Your right man I gotta talk to Kristen then face Mitchie this is great" I sarcastically stated making Jonnie laugh "oh btw Miles asked Lily out" I said with an amuse smile as Jon's eyes display to one of shocked

"No freaking way I always knew she liked her" she said with a chuckle as she shook her head from side to side

"Anyway thanks for the advice man, I really appreciated it" I say as we hugged "and I miss you"

"I miss you too, I promise when the game passes the three of us are spending time together doing everything!" she exclaimed as I laugh

"We totally should" I reply "alright catch you later and try not to stay out to long" I say and after goodbyes I walked away and left Jonnie to her practice

**-Kristen's POV-**

"Ashley door!" I yelled from the kitchen where I was cooking as I heard the ring of our door door.

"I've got it dear" my girlfriend calls back making me laugh at antics before I heard her call out my name

As I walked out the kitchen and toward the door I saw Alex and Ashley standing there "Alex" I said my surprise evidence in my words I didn't think I was going to hear from her after yesterday

"Hey I err ca-can we talk?" she stutters making me scrunch up my brows as I pointed toward the living room anyway

The three us sat down and Ashley and I watch as the girl struggle to say whatever she wanted but after few more minutes of thinking she spoke "I want to a part of the baby's life, I want them to know who I am and I wanna do anything I can to provide for he or she, if you'll let me" she says the last part lowly with nervousness as I smiled at her

"Alex if I didn't want you in the baby's life I wouldn't have even told you about the baby, so I of course your welcome to" I say a smile still on my face, Ash and I have talked a lot about this situation and she told me she'll be more than happy if Alex was in the baby's life if she was ok with it then fine

She exhale a deep breath before nodding "I wanna pay for doctors bills and do anything I can, I'm gonna look for a paid work cause there's no way my dad is paying me but I need money-" I instantly cut her off

"Alex you don't have too, Ash and I got all the financial we need to-" this time she's the one who cut me off

"I kn-know but I want to feel useful of some sort so let me do this" she pleads I glanced toward Ashley as she nods at me with a smile on her face

"Alright I'll tell you what we'll provide half of the finance and you provide the other half" I offered I couldn't just let her pay for everything she was in school with not that much of allowance I couldn't

"Alright that would work" she said "thank you you know for accepting me into this" she scratch the back of her head as she stood up

"Oh and err we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow if you wanna come that's fine too, it's at 3:15pm so-"

"I'll be there" I smile as she smiled back before walking toward the door and Ashley shut it behind her

"That went better than the first accounted" I sighed as Ashley walks up to me wrapped her arms around me before dropping a kiss to the side of my head

"I told you she just needed time" she said

"Yeah your right, let's just hope nothing will go wrong along the way" I say as I relax into my girlfriend's embrace

"Me too" silence took over it wasn't an uncomfortable one or awkward before Ash broke it "now back in the kitchen and produce me with some food" she joked as she stepped away from her

I playfully glare at her before turning on my heels to walk toward the kitchen but not before being slapped on my ass by her making me moan I'm such a freak getting turned on by that, shaking my head to the side as I walk away to finish with dinner

**-Mitchie's POV-**

I shut off the light as I walk out my attached bathroom after getting prepared for bed, I shut the door after myself and picked up a brush to comb my hair as I brush through my hair a nose came through m window I jump as a shadow came inside my room before squealing

"Mitchie, Mitch chill its me" Alex laughed as she remove her hand away from my mouth

"You jerk!" I scold while hitting her arm as she laughed

"Ouch violence much" she rubbed the spot still laughing so I pout "aww baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you" she said bringing me into a hug

"Your mean" I whine against her chest as she chuckles before pulling away

"Aww baby I'm sorry" she said before kissing my forehead "I love you" she says making my heart skip a beat whenever she says those words

"I love you too" I reply before kissing her cheek "what are you doing here anyway" I say as I start fixing my bed to sleep

"What I can't visit my own girlfriend" she said mocking offence making me giggle at her silliness

"Well yes you can just seems odd to visit at" I glance toward my alarm clock and read the big digits flashing in red "9:45pm on a school night" I said smirking at her

"I've never been one to follow the rules" she says shrugging then she got nervous "I needed to talk to you" she said as she place herself at the edge of my bed before patting the space next to her as I sat down

"What's wrong?" I ask nervousness overtaking me S I watch her fiddle with her fingers "Alex?" I question placing my hands over hers and stared into her eyes "baby what's wrong?"

"Errm" she stutter before clearing her throat "ok err before I tell you promise me you won't break up with me" she whispers her voice so small it sounded so unlike her

"Why? What's going on?" this was making me nervous as hell if she's asking me to promise these things

"Just promise me Mitch please" she says looking into my eyes seeing the desperations in them

"Okay, I promise" I nod as I watch her close her eyes, take a deep breath before opening them

"Kristen is pregnant and it's mine" she announce I almost missed the 'mine' at the end before my mind went blank at the news, Alex is going to be a parent? My Alex? Okay Mitchie breath just breath wait how do I breath again?

"Mitch?" I was pulled out my thoughts by Alex's voice calling out to me "please say something" she whispers I guess she say the blank stare I had

"Umm I err-" but she cut me off

"I knew this was going to happen, but before you say it I just want to let you know that I'm really sorry and that I love you I never wanted for this to happen and-" but I cut her as much as I love it when she rambles I needed her to stop talking "you kissed me" she said sounding amazed and shocked making me smile at her

"I needed you to stop talking somehow" I giggle as she glares at me playfully "Alex I'm not going to break up with you or even thinking of it I was just caught up in the moment at what you said that's all, why would I break up with you for something that happened in your pass? You and Miss Stewart happened before you and I" I explained as she beams at me

"So you really not going to break up with me?" she asks looking relief as I shook my head making her breath in relief "I love you" she said hugging me close

"I love you too my sweet baby" I said as I pulled away before standing up "so staying the nights or?"

"Is it ok if I stayed? I like waking up with you next to me" she blushes darting her head down on he floor warming my heart with her cuteness

"Of course baby, let me just grab you a change of cloths" but she stopped me from walking away

"That's okay I'll just sleep in my boxers and wife beater that I have underneath my cloths" she smiled at me as she stood up and started stripping.

Err did it just suddenly got hot in here or is it just me? Why am I getting so happy at the thought of seeing Alex in her boxers? Omg I'm such a perv, she's your girlfriend you doofus yeah who doesn't know I'm having these thoughts about her, maybe she gets the same with you, you think? Omg Mitchie calm down those hormones we are not ready for that stage yet

"Mitchie!" I snap out of my perverted thought and looked up at Alex

"What?" as I travel my eyes downward toward her crouch and swallow at the visible budge I found, I bot my lips at seeing the visible line of her dick inside the boxers

"Mitchie!" omg I didn't not just get caught staring at my girlfriend's crouch and my fear confirmed as i see alex grinning at me knowingly

"What?" question as my face flashed red at being caught

She chuckles before shaking her head "nothing, nothing at all" she smirked before getting into my bed and settling down

Deciding to not press the subject knowing she knew I was staring I got in my bed and place myself in her arms, laying my head on her shoulder

"Mitch?" I heard Alex say after a few minutes of silence

"Yes?" I reply as I stared up at her

"I love you" she whispers smiling down at me

I leaned a little bit up and kissed her "I love you too baby" I whisper before settling down to her chest and closing my eyes

"Good beautiful" I heard her say just as I was about to close my eyes making me smile at the pet name

"Goodnight Alex" I whispers back before drifting off to sleep land

**-Next Day-**

**-Alex's POV-**

"Mitch? Are you awake honey" I heard Steve's voice through Mitchie's closed bedroom door

"That's my dad" she said alert just as I was maybe less freaked out then me

"I know! What do I do? Omg I'm so dead!" I said panicking, Steve was already not a fan of me and finding me in bed with his daughter with only boxers and a wife beater? Is obsoluately a no no even though nothing happened

"Hide, quick!" I didn't even waste time as I threw myself off of her bed like literally and his under the bed "err come in" I held my breath in as I heard Mitch's door handler being turned and door pushed open as her dad's shoes clad feet walked in

"Morning princess, slept well?" he ask as he's feet shift closer to the feet and I watch the movement

"Morning daddy and yup slept well" she said with a nervous laugh, it doesn't take a genius to detective when Mitchie is nervous

"Good just wanted to check up on you anyway I'll leave you to get ready for school" his feet moved toward the door and I almost breathed in relief but then his feet shifts again "oh by the way do you want a ride to school?"

"Er n-no I'll go with Alex I mean I'll go with her as in she'll pick up later" I squeezed my eyes shut at her almost slip up

"Alright then well I'll let you get ready, mum's making breakfast see you downstairs sweetie" and with that I saw Steve's boots clad feet move toward the door and left nervousness

And I finally breathed in relief before coming out from under the bed as Mitchie beamed at me "that was close" I said standing up and quickly putting my cloths on getting ready to leave, the last thing I wanted was to get caught this time

"I'll say" I hear Mitchie say as I finished getting dress as she got out bed and walked up to me "I like waking up with you next to me" smiling she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my face toward her before placing he lips on mine "good-morning" She mumbles against my lips then pecking it one more time

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning" I grin while winking at my girlfriend who has untangled herself from me and started walking around her room to get ready "well apart from your dad scaring me half to dead that is" I added as I hear Mitchie chuckle "ok I need to go then. One back and pick you up" I said as Mitchie pouts

"Do you really have to go" she whines making me chuckle at her cuteness before enveloping her in my arms, missed the top of her head before resting my chin on it

"Well if you want me to get killed in the hands of your dad's then yes I have to go" I smiled as she frowns "your cute when your frown" she glares making me chuckle even more "I live you baby and I'll see you soon"

"Okay I guess and I love you too" we shared a kiss before pulling away as I made my way toward her window with final look toward my sexy girlfriend I climbed out and headed down the street feather away from her house toward my car and head home

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**WHAT? No drama or cliffhanger? Yeah yeah I know I know so unusual of me but I'm so sick of drama my life has been drama filled lately so I needed a drama free something so tud duh but rest assure next chapter you ALL just gonna hate me cause yeah cliffhanger is coming back and the next chapter will NOT be sweet I repeat NOT sweet mushy things are gross we need DRAMA who's with me? No one? Ahwell you guys will get over it anyway hope you guys liked this chapter even though it sucked but I had to put something out I'll try and update sooner IF I can Eheheh**


	25. Chapter 25

**Player's Game**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response<strong>

**MiloOtis : Here's more and I hope you like it, cheers for the review :)**

**iloy-shadowchild: Well don't worry because the drama and cliffhangers are back whoop whoop lol, thanks for the review and here's the next chapter :)**

**Cameron13 : Ah it's all good dude don't worry about it that just the downside of life but it'll pass lol, yes yes please I love seeing Charlie's balls in pain LOOL...thanks for the review dude next chapter ENJOY :)**

**NickiMinajlover : See Alex isn't so bad just misunderstood lol...oh don't worry we will meet angry Mitchie soon or later but for now let's just have her as the sweet understanding supportive girlfriend cause remember not all of Alex's secrets and lies are out in the open, they still to come thanks for the review, next chapter enjoy :)**

**berniivdee : Well I'm glad that you're glad lol here's that next chapter you were waiting for, cheers for the review :)**

**xxfudoodullsxx : Hahaha well don't get used to it cause there won't be a cute chapter no more without crazy drama, cheers for the review qnd enjoy :)**

**Xxx : Tired of drama already? But we just getting started lol, thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter :)**

**jenny : Ooooh no cliffhanger? -oops- lool your amazing mi corazon thanks so much for your review they almost brightens up my day cheers lovely and enjoy this chapter :)**

**BelieveInMe11-1-11 : Seriously my jaw literally dropped on the floor from reading your review who's the most amazing girlfriend in the world? You are that's who lol can you believe I updated on the 15th well over here it's 16th already but still lol hope you like this chapter as well baby your amazing YES YOU ARE!**

**quinnieh : Hm you read my mind LET THE DRAMA BEGIN is correct lol yeah it would of been especially seeing how it was before they started dating, thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter**

**ALRIGHT AMAZING WONDERFUL PEOPLE THANKS ALL FOR THE BEAUTIFUL MOTIVATION THAT IS REVIEWS AND ENJOY READING THIS ONE #SWAGGY**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

_two bodies tangled in a mess of sheets as silence envelope around the room, all you can hear was rapid breathing coming from the two person laying on the queen size bed_

"_I'll never get tired of that" a brunette with short length hair said with a smirk toward the other brunette girl who's smile didn't quiet reach her eyes __努__hat's wrong?she asks being able to read the girl's expression_

"_Umm the other girl said before positioning herself so she was facing her bedmate while adjusting the sheets that covered them __杜__y family are moving she finally said_

"_Is that all? Is that what got you all sad she said chuckling at the girl a little as she got out bed and started pulling on her cloths_

"_We moving to Seattle Alex not around Waverly or New York, Seattle she said with a sad voice, she really going to miss the other girl_

"_Wow" Alex breathed as she flop down on the edge of the bed "t__hat's far Tori" she said looking toward the other girl_

"_I know, my dad got a job there and my mum thought it would be great if we all moved thereTori said as Alex nods sadly_

"_Alright" she whispers before sighing "I__'ll miss you Vega, when do you leave?"_

"_Tomorrow" Alex looked up at surprised at the reply_

"_That soon? she questions as Tori nods "w__ell I guess this was like some sort of goodbye then"_

"_Yeah" Tori whispers, the two sat in silence as Tori watched Alex pull on her last attire on _

"_What's wrong?" Alex asks seeing there was still something bothering the girl. Tori opened and closed her mouth a few times obviously wanting to say something but then shook her head negatively _

_"O__k, well have a save journey Vega, keep in touch?" Alex said with a smile as the two friends well you can't really call them friends because no friend have sex with their friend but anyway they hugged, Alex kissed the girl's forehead before moving out of her bedroom and out the house_

_And just like that Alex Russo was out of her life without knowing Tori's biggest darkest secret, the two kept in touch a few times until one day they just stopped and since then neither heard of the other, well until now._

**Kristen's POV**

"Kristen! To what do I own the pleasure of your presence today principal Laritate says as he adjusted his cowboy hat

"Well sir I was wondering if I could have a word with you?I say as he smiled at me, I was once again at the school where I used to do what I love until I needed to take a break to concentrate in fixing my life

"Alright buckaroo, follow me please" he said as he lead me to his office "coffee?" he asks as he headed toward his coffee maker machine

"Err no thanks, water would be fine" I smiled while taking a seat, after a few minutes principal Laritate came back with his coffee mug and a glass of water for me before sitting down on his place

"Alright what can I do for you, talk to me he took a sip from the mug before placing it down on the desk

"Well sir as you know I had to take a break from teaching due to some personal stuff but you had agreed that if I-I didn稚 even finish my sentence before he interrupted me in excitement

"Yes! Yes please you are welcome to come back any time to start, can you start today?" he asks eager and excited

I chuckle at his antics before speaking 的 just came by to let you know I was ready but I can't start today but if it's ok with you can I start next week?"

"Yes! Yes next week is fine with me, glad to have you back Miss Stewart" he smiled at me and I smiled back before shaking hands before I stood up and left

**/**

As I walked down the empty familiar hallway I heard someone call my name, I turned around and smiled at the girl "hi" I said as I walked toward where she stood by her locker 努"why aren't you in class?" I ask with raised brow

"Oh I forgot my textbook so I was getting it, what are you doing here?" she asks

"I came to see principal Laritate for my coming back to teaching again, I start next week" I said smiling as she smiled back, her smile was almost so perfect

"That's great our cover is horrible not as in mean as in teaching way, he knows nothing about what he's talking about" she said with a shake of head. If she had said this 2 months ago I would say it's because he's a guy but I know she was being truthful

"Well fear no more cause I'l値l be back soon" I said as she cheered making me laugh

"Oh I got something for...the baby" she whispers even though its just the two of us in the hall "的I was going to come by and give it but since your here anyway" she opened her locker and retrieve a small red gift bag 的"I saw it yesterday at the all and I couldn稚 resist not buying it, open it" she says excitedly while bouncing on the bowl of her feet as I look inside the bag, taking out the item inside

"Omg, Alex this is beautiful" I breathed as I stared at the most cutest, smallest pair of shoes in my hand, she so sweet she made sure it had mix colours for either boy or a girl, it's been two days since the first scan with Alex there and she was so sweet, she even came earlier than Ashley and I and when she heard the baby's heartbeat she cried it was so sweet and since then she been checking on me to see how the baby is doing, she's really sticking to her words in wanting part in the baby's life.

"I know right? When I saw it I just had to get it" she said smiling so wide I've never seen her like this before so I hugged her

"Your gonna make an amazing mummy/daddy" I said to her as we pulled away

I see her close to tears but she held it in 鍍hank you, that means a lot" I smiled at her as she smiled back

"What's going on here?" we both turned around and came face to face with my little sister who looked half confused and half angry

"Nothing, Alex was just congratulating me for coming back to teaching" I said as I stepped away from Alex and toward Miley

"Your coming back to teaching?" my sister asks but her voice still sounded a bit suspicious

"Yes I am, next week. Oh and err how about we have lunch today, you and I" I tell Miley, because it was finally time to tell her the truth I hate lying to her "p菟lease make time?"

She sighed before facing me 鄭"alright I guess, where do I meet you?"

"Just be at principal Laritate's office and I'll collect youI tell her as she shrug "a殿lright you guys should head back to class and Miles I'll see you later" and with that said I walked away from the two girls

**Mitchie's POV**

"So we all meeting at my house after school, right?" Tess asks as we all stood by my locker and a chores of agreement went around as I opened my locker to retrieve my book 溺"Mitch make sure Alex doesn't make a plan for the two of you, you _have_ to come" she said emphasising the 'have' I wasn't sure what she was planning since she wouldn't tell anyone but anything involves Tess Tyler is never good

"Well considering I haven't seen or talked to her all morning it's difficult to do so but I will when I do see her" I say

"Good you guys spend way to much together anyway you need the time apart" Tess says with a smile as I frown at her

"Oh right says the girl who's always with her girlfriend 24/7" Lily says with a shake of her head and a smile

"Well that's different" Tess defends

"How?" Harper asks confused as we all stared at the blonde fumble around with her words

"Well it just is okay jeez" the blonde finally says to which we just laughed at 的"I'll miss my baby to much" she pouts

"Well I miss my baby too" I say sadly with a pout as Tess rolled her eyes

"I hope the baby your talking about is me" I heard close to me making me smile widely at that sweet sexy husky voice, turning around my smile grew even wider at the face that greeted me

"Lexie!" I exclaimed as I throw myself into her arms almost knocking her over, thank god my baby is strong and was able to steady the both of us

"Whoa someone is happy to see me" she chuckles as I wrap my arms around her neck and pulled her lips onto mine

"Ew you guys are so sickly cute it's gross" we pulled away at my blonde friend's remark

"Aww I think it's cute, you guys are cute together" Harper gushes making me blush and hide my face against Alex's chest as she held onto me tightly

"Thanks Harper, Tess you suck" Alex joked and the blonde just rolled her eyes at her I love seeing them like this, my friends and girlfriend getting along makes me happy

"Well anyway Mitch don't forget to meet us at my locker after school now if you'll excuse I need to find my sweetie booboo before class starts again, bye" and with that said the blonde strut away down the hall in search of her girlfriend

"Yeah we should go too, so yeah umm bye" Lily says awkwardly as she pulled Harper along with her making me scrunch up my eyebrows she's been acting odd lately

"So what's the plan you have with Tess?" I hear Alex ask drawing me from my thought

"Oh I don't know what she has plan but we suppose to go to her house or something, so I'm sorry if you made a plan for us already"

"Nah that's ok you can go hang out with the girls, we can always watch a movie another time" she said with a smile on her lips, even though she didn't sound angry or disappointed I still fell guilty because she wanted us to spend the day together and I was blowing her off

"I'm sorry Lexie" I said with a pout as she chuckle before kissing my lips which resulted in me to smile lightly

"There it is, the smile I love so much and don't worry about it" she kisses my cheek to prove that she was actually fine with it 登"oh by the way speaking of movies, did you know that Miles asked Lily out to see a movie with her?" she said making my eyes go wide

"No way!" I exclaim already thinking double date 徹"omg this is so cool" I add excitedly making Alex chuckle

"Oh btw Lily doesn't know it's a date or just the two of them she thinks we all going to see a film so don't mention it to her"

"Omg really? That is so sweet!" I was really excited knowing my best friend and my girlfriend's best friend liked each other 鍍"this is so amazing, don't you think it's amazing Lexie" I know I was a little to happy but whatever I knew Lily liked Miley so to know Miles liked her too was just amazing

"Yeah ecstatic" I know she was being sarcastic so I playfully hit her arm 的知"I'm kidding babe I知'm happy for them finally Miley found someone who makes her happy and who knows maybe Lily is Miley's Mitchie" aww isn't she just the sweetest I swear she always has something sweet to say

"Aww baby your so sweet and amazing, I love you" I smile as she frown jokily before kissing me and she's goofy too but I still love her just the way she is

"I love you too pretty girl now let me walk you to class like a good gentlemen should" I giggle at her silliness before hooping our arms together as she guided me toward my lesson

**/**

"Where are we going for lunch?" Miley asks as she buckles up her seat belt and Kristen put the care in drive before driving away from the school

It was now lunch time and Krist has come to pick Miley up as promised, today was the day she tell her sister that she's going to be an aunt

"Well you pick, any were you like, your choice" the oldest of the two said while glancing side way at her sister

"Sweet!" Miley exclaim smiling big already knowing where she wanted to go, that restaurant by the tube station that she, Alex and Joannie loves so much, she missed that place

**/**

"Oh and can I have loads of pickles in my burger thanks" Kristen says as the two sisters finished ordering

Miley scrunched up her brows at her in confusion 都"since when do you like pickles?" she questions

"Well I figured it isn't so bad of food" she laughed nervously as Miley shrug

**/**

"Dean!" the boy turns around at the sound of his name to come face to face with Gigi and he groans, the girl was so annoying like really

"What do you want Tyler" he says not hiding his annoyance

Gigi rolls her eyes at the boy not wanting to be in his presence as he doesn't want her being in his "w努hen will we be talking to this Tori girl and what exactly does she has that's so important to this plan of yours" Gigi huffed getting tired of Dean's mysteries

"Sshh talk any louder and people will hear then you'll ruin everything, look I told you leave everything to me I'm handling it stop bothering me" and with that said the boy turned around and walked off leaving an angry Gigi Tyler behind who huffed annoyed before she to walked off in her own direction

**/**

"I'm so full, thanks sis" Miles says she slurps on her milkshake happily

Kristen smiles at her little sister before deciding to break the news to her "I'm pregnant" and for a moment she thought Miley didn't hear her until she spoke up

"What?" she yells wide eyes "T鍍his is why you have been acting so different, the mood swings for no reason, the cravings and pickles omg I'm going to kill her!" Miley exclaim angrily as she stood up from her seat milkshake forgotten and stormed out the small burger joint

"Miley wait!" Krist yells after her little sister before taking money out of her purse and leaving it on the table just as the waiter was coming toward her and run after Miley "M溺iley, seriously do not make me run!" she yells across the parking lot to the fast walking girl "溺Miley Ray Stewart stop this instant!" she uses that voice which meant business and Miley stopped in her track by Kristen's car

"What?!" she screamed as the older girl gets closer to her

"Okay first of all I cannot believe you made me chase after you" she breathed trying to get herself to breath normal again "a殿nd second of all you are not killing anyone especially not the father of my child, look both Ashley and I have spoke to Alex and she's willing to help and be in the baby's life and that's all that mattershe explained to the angry girl 殿ren't happy that your going to be an aunty" she grins as she saw Miley's angry expression get replace by a smile

"Maybe" grumbles the younger girl, Kristen smiles before pulling her sister into a hug

"I love you Miles, sorry I didn't tell you before but I'm glad you now know" she grins as Miley turned the hug and the smile 渡"now come on let me drive you back to school before your late"

"Oh shoot I forgot my jacket, I'll be real quick" she took off running back to the burger joint before Kristen could say anything, the said girl chuckles at her sister before getting into the driver's seat and wait for Miley

**/**

Alex Russo walked the halls of Tribeca Prep with a smile on her face, since she's been with Mitchie it's hard to see her without a smile on her face because she's always happy, the brunette's happy thoughts got interrupted by someone's arm yanking at her and pulling her into an empty class room

"What the-" she exclaim 鏑"Lily? What's up?" she asks as she came face to face with the blonde haired girl who just paced up and down the classroom floor "e兎rr everything alright there Lils" she questions worry at the girl's weirdness

"I can't do this Alex" the girl says as she started biting on her finger nails as a nervous habit

"You can't do what?" Alex asks confused

"I can't keep pretending, I can't keep lying I just can't" Lily says shaking her head furiously "Mitchie is my nest friend and I think she deserves to know"

Alex sighs "a殿nd what's good will that do Lily the past is the past you leave it, if she finds out she's gonna get hurt and I'm sure you don't want that because I don't" Alex says looking at the girl's body language

"No no I don't" Lily says shaking her head in thoughts 努"what about Miley? Doesn't she deserves to know?" she adds and Alex sighs again

"No Lily they both shouldn't find out about it, we went as far as hiding so let's keep it that way, I don't want you stopping me in empty classrooms again for this, if someone ears drop in our conversation it will go back to Mitchie and that will break her heart so let it go, ok?" Alex explains to which the blonde nods dumbly to "o登k well I better go, lunch is over and I need to walk Mitch to her class, see you around" and with that say the brunette walks out the classroom leaving Lily on her own

**/**

Miley picks up her jacket with a smile thanking lord someone didn't take it, it was her favourite after all, she looked at the time and realised she was already late to get back so she quickly ran toward the door and because she wasn't looking where she was going she ended up colliding into someone

Reacting in reflex she reached out and caught the person she had collided up with who she figured was a girl by her squeal and softness, steadying the both of them so they don't go tumbling on the ground 努"whoa there, steady on" she laughed as the girl breathed in relief before she pulled herself out of Miley's arms and steady herself

"Thank you so much I-" but the girl's speech got interrupted by Miley

"Tori?" she questions with shock and surprised. Tori Vega looked up and her brown eyes connected with Miley's baby blue one

"Miley"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Player's Game**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response<strong>

**Ok so I was gonna do an individual review response then I realize how bloody tired I am cause my eyes is red and closing like I just smoked weed (no I don't do that shit, jeez, I'm good girl ehehe, no seriously I am) anyway getting off the subject now haha ok and it's like 1:20AM over here sorry guys but I just wanna let you know how amazing each one of you are and your opinions means so MUCH to me and its the reason why I'm still going cause you have no idea how many time I wanted to drop this story your review and my girl'swords convinced me to not to so gain I deeply apologised for not answering back to your wonderfulness that is your REVIEWS, I'll try to do it next time I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH, thanks again for you wonderfulness or I just wanna say Cameron13 : STOP BEING SO LAZY AND UPDATE YOUR STORIES YOU LAZY NIGGA, NOW BE A GOOD BITCH AND UPDATE pwease :D FufuTheFallenAngel : You keep threatening to throw veggies at me and I won't update anymore oh yeah see how you like that :p OH one more thing: I think about more two chapters until we get some MALEX action ;) who's up for that? well that is if I don't change my mind LOOL anyway**

**ENJOY WONDERFUL PEOPLE 33333**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**-Alex's POV- **

I sigh as I unlock my locker putting in the books that I didn't need in exchange to what I needed. Wow listen to me talk 'books' just a few months ago I didn't even know the word 'books' until I met this amazing girl who makes me want to be better than I am, take my school stuff serious and actually attend classes and on time, wow it someone had told me this is how I would be like a few months ago I would of laughed at them but now look at me

I'm not the rebel that everyone knew I was, I haven't been to the principal's office for a while now, I haven't been slapped by girls since Taylor slapped me 2 months ago or had a one night stand or attended a party that I had no idea who the host was and I couldn't been proud of myself

I never thought I would ever believe in love since 'her' that was until Mitchie Torres decided to grace us with her wonderful presence and change everything around and for the better. I smile lightly as I looked at the picture of Mitch attached on the inside of my locker and smiled I sure was one lucky girl to have her and I couldn't be happier

"Hey asshole!" I turned around frowning at the rude remark, just as I was about to turn my whole body around I fell a fist come colliding up with my nose

"Ouch! What the fuck!" I yelp in pain as I touch my nose "shit! what the fuck Miley!" I yell looking toward my best friend as if she has gone mad to which I would think she has

"Not only do you like sleeping with other people's sisters hence mine but you also likes getting them pregnant and that was for your asshole ways!" she said calmly may I add as if she didn't just punch me

"So she told you then" I said tilting up my head as I fell like blood was coming out

"Yes she did" then she hugged me, see I think she's going mental

"And now your hugging me because...?" I asked confused because first she punched me and now she's hugging me? Confuse much :s

"Because she also told me how amazing your being about the whole thing and how you said you were gonna help out so I'm happy about that" she smiled as she gives me a sideway hug

"Well couldn't you have just not punch me and hug me instead? Cause I think you just broke my nose" I said touching it lightly before winching

"Yeah no this is way you can tell your kid that your aunt punched me when she found out about you which is why I have a nose that looks like I had been studied in" she said laughing hard as I glared at her "man I'm hilarious, now that the fun is over lets take you to the nurse's office ok" she said guiding me toward the direction of the place I haven't been in a while

"Fun? How was this fun?" I questioned confused because the pain on my nose says otherwise

"Oh I meant fun for me dude not you" she scoffed making me roll my eyes as I let her lead the way to the nurse's office anyway

**/**

"Mum! I'm home!" Tori yells as she closes the front door behind her

"Shhh mija I just put him to sleep" a Latina brunette woman said in a whisper coming down from the stairs "kitchen" she mentions as she and her daughter walked toward the direction with one last glance up the stairs

"How's he doing?" Tori asks settling herself on one of the stools as her mum moved about to make a sandwich for the two

"Well after crying for hours refusing anything I gave him he finally fell asleep after a few lullaby" the woman said with a proud smile on her lips "anyway how was the job hunting?" she questions while glancing back to her daughter

Tori sighed running a hand through her long strands "stressful but at the end I got something" she said smiling

"Omg baby that's amazing" she said hugging her daughter before pulling away "but you know you don't need a job baby why don't you go back to school? Hmm get a good qualification for a better job"

"Mum I've already talked about this you know we need the money, with dad still in Seattle unemployed we need it or else we'll end up in the street, I'll get a full time job now and when we make enough money then I'll get a part time while I go to school" she explains with a sigh

"Alright alright but just promise you'll get back to school again I don't want you girls cutting off on your education because we have little to keep us going" Tori nods at her mother who gave her a smile in return "now how was your sight seeing again after so long?" she quickly changes the subject as she placed the sandwich in front of Tori

"Still the same ole Waverly nothing change that much" she said biting into her sandwich "oh and I bumped into Miley Stewart, remembering her?"

"Miley! Of course I could I forget young Stewart her mother and I were friends remember, all three us Cameron, Teresa and I" Judith says looking toward her daughter when she said Teresa's name "are you going to tell her?" she asks gently at her daughter's silence

Tori looked up at her mother "I don't know mum Alex is well Alex and if she's still the same girl I knew back then, then there's no way" she said shaking her head

"Well despite who she is I think she deserves to know Victoria" Jude says to which Tori frowned at, her mother only calls her by her full name when she's disapproves of something or she's angry at her or she's being seriously

"I know mum I just don't want to be the girl who turns her world up side down" she said shrugging

Just as Jude was about to open her mouth and say something a piercing cry filled the kitchen from the monitor that was sat on the island and Tori sighed and stood up before her mom could make a move

"Don't worry I'll get him" and she left the kitchen and headed up the stairs

**/**

**-Alex's POV- **

"Ouch ouch ouch, ahhhh" I moan as the ice pack was placed on my nose so cold before getting used to the coldness "This is all your fault!" I let out pointing at my best friend who grinned at me

"I didn't know you were gonna bruise" I glared at her excuse "well that much" she chuckles as I continue to glare at her "ah you'll be fine it's not like it's broken" she rolled her eyes shifting in her seat inside the nurse's office

The last time I was here was when Taylor snapped me and I needed an icepack which resulted in me flirting with Julie as usual but now that I'm here again after so long Julie is away, oh she gave birth to a baby girl...adorable right? I know and it felt weird being here but not seeing her

"So how's things going between you and Mitchie?"

"Good thanks for asking" I reply weirdly because Miley and I don't do this whole touchy feely talk, it's weird

"That's good, good" she whispers the last bit making me raised my brow before we went silence, what did I tell you? It just doesn't work with us "so have you guys you know" she said doing a head gesture making me raise my brow at her "done the deed?" she adds

"No and even if we did I wouldn't tell you and it's call love making"

"Love making? Wow you are in love that's gross" she makes a gagging sound as I throw my ice pack at her

"Omg baby what happened?" I hear Mitchie's concern voice ask as I stood up from the bed

"Nothing lovely some people just can't control their fist!" I say glaring toward Miley who shrug "but I'm ok baby don't worry" I smile before pecking her lips for reassurance "shouldn't you be going to meet with Tess and the girls?" I ask as the three of us walked out the nurse's office

"Yeah but when I heard what happened I had to make sure you were ok" Mitch says with a frown "are you?"

"I'm good baby don't worry about it, now go spend time with your friends and I'll take your shift at the substation" I say remembering that she has work after school

"Your amazing baby, thank you" she pecks my cheek "I love you" then my lips

"Love you too" after sharing another peck she was gone leaving me with Miley

"You in love is so gross" she said making a face before walking down the hall while shaking her head. Chucking to myself I walk after her to watch our other best friend practice her butt off

**/**

"What exactly are we doing here Tess" Mitchie asks as the four friends walked inside the blonde's mansion like home

"Today is the beginning of our training so follow me girls" the blonde says moving toward the stairs

The other three girls stared after each other before shrugging and following after her

Just as the girl were going up the stairs Gigi was coming down and when her eyes met Mitchie the blonde gave her one hell of a glare that if looks could kill Mitchie might as well been dead

"Gosh I can stand her!" both Mitchie and Gigi say at the same time when they were out of each other's sight

"Oh trust me you are not the only one" Lily says laughing along with Mitchie as they walk toward Tess's room

Gigi sighs as the girls were out of her sight, Mitchie is gloating now because she has Alex soon she won't be gloating anymore because Gigi will get her only if Dean could hurry his ass up with his mysterious plan then Mitchie wouldn't be gloating anymore

"Hello?" she answers automatically as her phone rang

"Alright we meeting up with her, get ready and come to mine and I don't care if your busy just come" then the line went dead

"Fucking Dean with his commands as if he was in charge his not a boss of anyone stupid asshole. Gigi thought angrily as she went to locate her at keys and go meet the boy

**/**

"Ok so I get you all wondering why we here" Tess said making the three of us nod "alright so I was thinking seeing how it's Mitchie's first time I figured me yes I said me cause well you all so inexperienced thought I could give her a learn and two" she explained with a bright smile

"Okay so why are we here?" Harper asks confused

"And what sort of thing or two you mean?" I ask already scared

"Harper you and Lily are here as two supportive friends to encourage Mitchie, and Mitch you will see now Harper come help me with the equipment, this is gonna be so great" she squeals pulling Harper to her feet and walking away with her

"Well I'm glad I'm not you" Lily chuckles at my scared expression

"Stop laughing this isn't funny" I lightly hit her arm as she laughs harder "mean" I pout before her laughter dies out

"Alright alright I'm sorry and stop pouting" she said still chuckling to herself as I roll my eyes

**/**

**-Lily's POV-**

"Omg what is that?" I chuckle already knowing what it was, as Mitchie asks with wide eyes at the thing Tess had display on her bed

"Oh Mitchie please don't be naive it's a dildo of course" and that did it I was bursting out laughing as Mitchie glared at me

"I know what it is, what I don't know is what you doing with it" she asked still shocked as I laugh earning me a snap to the arm "watch it Truscott or I might injury you before your big game" she threatens making me shut up immediately

"I'm giving a learn or two I mean weren't you the one thinking of giving yourself to Alex? So how you're going to do that if you don't know what you're doing?"

"I don't know Alex will guide me? This is weird this is-"

"Touch it!" Tess says all the sudden

"What?" Mitchie squeaks seriously can I laugh? Please

"Touch it, guys or people with dicks like a little hand touching of they penis" Tess says and I couldn't hold it any longer

"I'm sorry but I can't this is- omg" I burst into laughter as Mitchie grew red and Harper had an blank expression on

"I'm not touching that!" she said widely pointing at the dildo

"Oh come on Mitchie don't be ridiculous just touch it, and besides its not the real thing this is just a practice now touch!" Tess said lifting the dildo toward Mitchie

The brunette squeaks and jump out the bed "what's wrong with you I'm no touching that thing!" and then around of noises went around with Tess urging Mitchie to touch the dildo but the girl refusing. Ah man where's popcorn when you need it.

**-Miley's POV-**

"Hey" I jump before relaxing after realising it was just Alex

"S'up" I said before going back to fighting with my locker again

"Err you do realise it has combinations which must be entered in order for it to unlock right?" I heard her say,

Chuckling nervously at my stupidly I enter my combination before pulling the mental door open "are you're ok?" Joannie asks and just now I'm noticing she's there as well

"Yeah, yeah I'm good" I said before sighing "ok fine I'm not, I guess I'm just nervous about the date with Lily" I said waiting for the laughter I knew was coming

"Wow the great Miley Stewart is nervous about a date?" Alex teased sounding disbelieve I sigh rolling my eyes of course she was going to tease me "but it's normal man I was shitting bricks for my first date with Mitchie but just relax be yourself and everything will turn out ok" she adds which shocked me

"Thanks Russo, that means a lot" I say with a smile

"Hey we here for you man, you'll be fine" Joannie said, knowing I had the support of my friends I relaxed a bit

"Right, thanks you guys that means a lot" I say giving both of them a tight smile

"Alright kiddies lets get to class before me late" Alex said as I shut my locker and the three of us walked toward class like old times

**/**

"Dean!" Gigi yells across the hall after the boy, it was the end of the day for the week, finally the students can relax with they friends without school stressing them

Dean groans at the girl's whinny voice before turning around to face her "what do you want Tyler" he almost growls not even bothering to his his dislike toward the girl

"Don't give me that look Morarty you think your the only one who's unpleasant here? Believe me I don't like you either"

"So why do you keep bothering me then?" Dean asks annoyed

"Look I'm not here to argue with you but here to tell you how stupidly your so brilliant plan is going, she stood us up!" Gigi exclaimed annoyance a tossing her features

Deans sighs frustrated "I know that! Ok! You don't need to remind me ok?" Dean yelled his frustration getting the better of her

"Well well if it isn't the he devil and she devil" both Gigi and Dean turned toward the voice "wow Gigi I know your desperate but Dean? Wow" Alex chuckles shaking her head

Dean growls as he took a step toward the rebel "what do you want Russo" he seethed staring down at the girl

"Nothing with you but when it's you two together nothing good will come out of whatever it is your planning" Alex said looking both of them suspiciously "what you up to Gigi" she said staring deep into Gigi's eyes

"I-" but before the girl could utter a word Dean cut her off

"It's none of your damn business Russo, just stay away" h warned before taking Gigi's elbow and dragging her away with him

Alex stared after them leave out sight still suspicious, whatever Dean was up to Gigi had no idea of or what Dean was capable of even thought she dislike the girl she still doesn't want her to get hurt

**-Alex's POV-**

I sigh as I walk through the front door of our house and took a deep breath, Ive finally decided to tell my parents about Kristen, I hope this turns out ok "hey guys" I called as both my parents looked toward me with smiles "err can we talk?" I ask

I see my mum give my dad a look before looking toward me "alright sweetie, what's up?" my mum said as I took a sit on the other couch

"Err here" I took out the scan picture that I been keeping in my wallet since the visit to the doctor and slide it toward them

"Um Alex what is this?" My mum questions and by her wide eyes I already knew she knows what it is but she wanted to be sure

"It's a scan picture" I said being obvious making my mum roll her eyes

"I know what it is, the question is why do you have it?" she fumes at my smart reply waving the picture in the air

"Um well your going to be grandparents, congratulations yay" I tried lightening up the mood to which my mum didn't find funny at all because she started shouting in Spanish which was just a whole o blah blah to me before she switched to English

"I cannot believe you I thought we had this talk already we know your a teenager and you have needs but please make sure you are protected I cannot be a grandma at this age, oh god Jerry say something" she exclaim finally stopping her rant and looking toward my dad

"I'm so happy for you!" My dad cheered before receiving a glare from my mum "well hunnie it already happen and all we could do is be happy and be there for for her and Mitchie"

"Wait what? No Mitchie is not pregnant" oops ok maybe I should of told them who was pregnant first

"Well who's the scan for then? Please tell me you were just pranking us" my mum said seeming relief

"No Mitchie is not pregnant and I'm not pranking you" I took a deep breath "Kristen is" I whisper lowly maybe they won't hear me

"WHAT? So you and Miley's sister were actually involved in an affair?" my mum questions eyes big as a tennis ball

"Yes" I squeak sounding like a pre-puberty teen

"I-" she sighed before shaking her head "I need a moment" and she stood up and walked away, down to the substation

"Look Alex this is all really hard for us to take in especially your mum so give us time ok?" He gave me a small smile before walking after my mum

I sighed before swapping out my phone from my pocket and pressing call letting the advice ring for a few minutes before a voice rang out

"Hi baby, how did it go?" My girlfriend asks I smile just hearing her beautiful voice

"Not so great, I think my dad took it well mum was another story" I sighed feeling terrible for letting my parents down

"Aw baby I'm sorry, you want me to come over?" She asks sweetly and I smile again she's so amazing but I knew I couldn't ask her to do that, she promised her own parents she'll spend Friday night with them seeing how both Connie and Steve have missed her

"Nah, you go and enjoy your family night, I'll be fine" I said even so I wanted nothing more than for her to be here in my arms

"Are you sure?" She asks

"Yeah I am, I'm gonna take a shower then nap for a bit . I'll call you when I wake up"

"Alright baby, I love you" she said still sounding concern

"I love you too" we both said goodbye before hanging up, I finally got off the couch before walking toward the spiral stairs to my room

**/**

"This better be good Dean, Saturday is the day I like to get my beauty sleep" Gigi said as she marched up toward Dean

"Yeah yeah whatever but your gonna love this" he said grinning as he started walking away with Gigi following him "and it's what 12pm already"

"Who cares and why are we at the park anyway, careful Dean your pedeophile way is starting to show" Gigi says with a smile

Des mocks laughs before turning toward the face "that's Tori Vega" he said tilting his head toward said girl and Gigi followed his line of sight

"Hm well she's pretty boohoo" she said annoyed, as if she needs more pretty girls to block her chances with Alex

Dean rolls his eyes "our key to success, the person she's with"

Gigi squirms her eyes "a kid? That's the key to your genius plan? What the fuck a kid has to do with anything?" She asks angrily as well as confused

Dean groans angrily and annoyed is she naturally dumb or ? "look at the kid Gigi look at the kid" he seethed through clenched teeth

Gigi squirms her eyes and as if a light gone up in her head "omg the kid, it's like looking at a younger version of, of," Gigi said thinking hard

"Of?" Dean urges rolling his eyes, yup she's dumb

"Of Alex" and Dean grins evilly finally she gets it she fucking gets it

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this chapter was blah blah bleh bleh bleh I just had to get something out, sorry for the late update I'm lazy that's my excuse.<strong>

****And as you can see Miley doesn't wanna tell Alex about Tori's return but why? Hmmm****

****Ok sad news: Updates will be even more longer than usual cause I'm starting school so ugh someone kill me please but ill be updating when I can. love you guys, until next time.!****


	27. Chapter 27

**Player's Game**

**A/N: OMFG GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS LOOONG WAIT LIKE LIFE HAS BEEN SO CRAZY THAT YOU WOULDN'T IMAGINE SO I'M NOT GONNA BORE YOU WITH IT SO JUST SCROLL DOWN AND READ AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D...love you guys and I haven't forgotten about this story :). Enjoy 3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

"Tori? Tori Vega" Dean said as he approaches said girl with Gigi behind him "hi Dean Mortiaty we spoke on the phone" the boy said when the girl stared at him in confusion

"How did you know I was here?" Tori questions with a perfectly raised brow "look I don't know what Alex did to you but I want no part in it" she says straight to the point

"Right I'm just trying to help you here I mean what else would you come back here for if it wasn't for Alex" Dean says with a smile

"I didn't come back here for Alex I came back because this place was and is my home, look I have to go I got places to be" Tori says before picking up the small boy in her arms

"What about making her pay for abandoning you?" Dean says stopping the girl in her track

"Alex didn't abandon me, I chose to not tell her about him she has no idea so no I'm not gonna make her pay. Now leave me alone" and with that say the brunette put her son on his troller and left

As Tori left Dean yells in annoyance as well as anger, fuck this isn't how his plan was meant to go at all

"I still don't get how that kid would of help break Alex and Mitchie up" Gigi finally says after Dean's dramatic breakdown

"Who says the kid was to break Alex and Mitchie?" Dean questions with a glare

"We'll isn't that what you were planning the whole time?" The blonde asks confused

"No! I want to see Alex suffer not heartbroken. Ugh!" He groans before stomping away

"Okay somehow I don't think what his planning is gonna end well" Gigi says to no one in particular

**/**

"So come on spill, how was the date?" Alex asks as she sat backward in a chair looking at her best friend

The three friends were at the substation after the lunch rush has calmed down so thy decided to take a break

"It's was" pause "amazing!" Miley grins at the two girls beside her

"So then what happened?" Joannie questions at the silly expression on Miley's face

"Well..."

**-flashback-**

"Okay Miles deep breath and ring the bell I mean what's it gonna do, kick my ass?" The brunette questions to herself "of course not, ok then knock!" She scold at herself before ringing the door bell with shaky hand.

Breathing out once again she stood straight as the door opened and Lily stepped out "hey Miley, shall we go?" She asks shutting the door behind her as she stood next to the nervous girl

"Y-yeah" she clears her throat from the lump that formed "err you you look nice" she stutters before scolding herself once again

"Thank you and you don't look half had yourself" the blonde grins as she followed Miley toward the vehicle and the brunette haired opened the door for her after thanking her for her compliment

After making sure Lily got in safe and shut her door Miley went around the driver's side and got in herself before starting the car 'I've never been grateful for Alex for lending me her car until now' she thought as she headed toward the cinema

**/**

When they got in, Miley parked the car and once again opened and closed the door for Lily before the two teens proceed to walk toward the cinema entrance and stand in the queue to buy their tickets

"So um what do you want to see?" Miley asks after a few minutes of silence not awkward silence which she was thankful for

"What about Madagascar? I love that movie I've seen all of them" the blonde smiles widely bouncing on the bowl of her feet over excitement

"Madagascar it is then" Miley grins at the girl's attics 'god she so cute'

"So um where's the rest of the group?" Lily asks looking around expecting to see the others walk in the door

'Shit! Ok Miles chill seriously you freak out more than Joannie does and that's not good' she thought "Um well err Alex called said couldn't make it something about hanging out with Mitchie and Joannie is busy with practice" she said nervously with a bead of sweat forming

"Oh alright then well that's fine. I still can't believe we have a game on Friday I'm freaking out from the inside" the blonde says as the queue moves along

"Well you guys are gonna kick ass that's for you I mean there have you on the team" Miley says charmingly to which Lily ended up blushing 'oh yeah I still got it'

"Thanks Miley, your coming right?" Lily questions as she tacks a stray of blonde hair behind her ears shyly

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" the brunette replies as the two just gazed into each's eyes until a voice clearing from behind snapped them outta of it and moved along again

After buying they tickets the two girls moved to the snack bar and brought a large sweet popcorn with two medium drinks and some M&Ms and Lily ordered a hotdog. When they were done ordering the girls proceed toward the screen that was showing they film as they had about five minutes of adverts

The two sited themselves on the very top rows in the dime lighted room and waited for the movie to start but until then they made small talks here and there before the lights were dimmed and all the focus went to the big screen

During the movie Miley decided to try the old stretch and yawn move before resting her arm around Lily

"What are you doing?" The blonde asks taking her eyes away from the movie and looking back at the brunette

"What?" Miley asks pretending to not know what Lily was asking, the blonde rose her brow at her before looking where Miley's arm rested around her shoulder "oh, that" she chuckles nervously before removing her arm "sorry" she clears her throat before focusing on the screen in from of her 'idiot' she scold herself totally missing the amused smile on Lily's lips

**/**

"Well Miles thanks for the movie I had fun" Lily said as the two stood in front of the blonde's front door after they none date but date

"Well I'm glad you had fun" the brunette said trying not to let disappointment show, all nigh she had try putting a move on Lily but so far nothing worked

Lily smiles "well I should get going again thanks" and with that say the blonde turned around to leave

Miley sighs disappointedly before turning on her heel to walk back to the car

"Oh and Miley?" Lily calls and the brunette turns to face her "next time just ask me out on a date instead of asking me out to just hangout" she said with a smile as Miley blushes

"I err-" but she got cut off as the blonde leaned over and pecked her cheeks

"Night Miley" and with that said she disappeared through her warm cosy home

As soon as Miley registered what just happened she broke into a wide smile "yes!" She yells up in the sky jumping up and down then another thing registered in her mind, she looked back toward Lily home and saw said girl looking at her through her window laughing

Blushing the brunette tried to look cool before hurrying off toward Alex's car, got in and drove off

**-end of flashback-**

"And that's my friends is what happened" Miley said finishing to tell her story with a smile

Alex shook her head at her friend's tale and Joannie smiles "so big J now your the only one left" Alex said turning toward the athletic friend

"Nah I'm cool man I mean I'm glad you two found tour better halves but I'm just not one girl kind of girl you know I don't wanna be tied down" she said with a smile

"Are you sure?" Miley asks

Joannie shrugs "and besides I don't have watch what I say in fear of upsetting her nor do I have to check out another girl and get in trouble, life is good I like being single" and if the two weren't convinced then they were now

"Alex I need you to take table six, here's they order" Teresa says interrupting the teens conversation as she handle the slip to her daughter and without another word left

Alex sighs as she watch her mother walk away, she hasn't look at Alex since yesterday nor spoken to her well until now that is and that hurts "I'll be right back guys" and with that said the half Mexican half Italian girl walked away

"Okay Jons I need to tell you something but you cannot tell Alex" Miley whispers as soon as Alex was out of sight

Joannie groans, she hates it when Miley tells her a secret but she can't tell Alex because she always ends up telling her "Miley no you know I'm a terrible liar especially when it comes to Alex no" she whines as Miley rolls her eyes

"Stop being so dramatic Jons, and remember you can't tell Alex" she instructed as the girl shut her ears in an effort to not hear what Miley was about to tell her "Tori is back in town" despite her friend's effort to block her out the brunette still managed to tell her which made Joannie freeze in her awake

"What? Tori as in Vega?" Joannie yells loudly gaining attention of few people in the substation

"Shhh jeez can you be any louder" Miley scolds as the athletic apologised "yes Tori as in Tori Vega Alex's used to be friend with benefit Tori" Miley elaborates a smirk on her lips

"And why the fuck aren't we telling Alex this?" Joannie questions confused at the other girl's motive sometimes Miley had the most crazy ideas even this was beyond "and what about Mitchie, Miley!" She yells slapping the girl's arm in the process

"Okay call your ass man, we are not telling Alex because it'll be funny if she found out herself and what about Mitchie? Alex is all gaga in love with Mitchie that there's no way Tori Vega will break that there's only one girl that could jeopardise Malex and you and I both knows that Tori? Heck no so just chill" the brunette explains calmly

Okay so Miley was right but still then again Joannie always enjoyed when Alex would freak out and seeing Tori again would sure freak the freak out of her, yeah that would be hilarious

"Alright fine I won't tell her only cause I want her to come and tell us she bumped into Tori in her freak out mode" and the two burst out in laughter at the image of their friend

"What's so funny?" Alex questions as she took her previous seat

"Oh nothing" the two laughing girls said as Alex gave them suspicious looks, yeah they were up to something.

**/**

"And what exactly did they say they wanted?" Mrs Vega asks as chopped the veggies for dinner

"I don't know Ma but his motives weren't positives but I don't wanna know either, whatever happened between him and Alex doesn't concern me" Tori said as she moved around the kitchen helping her mum with the cooking

"Speaking of Alex, when are you planning on finally telling her?" The older woman asks as her daughter sigh

"I don't know, I mean don't want her to think that I'm ruining her life or something by telling her about Preston" Tori said with a sigh

"His her son miya and despite what she will say she deserves to know, two years a long time. You never know maybe she's different, give her a chance" her mum said with a smile and just then the baby

Tori said and looked toward her son who sat on his high chair playing with the cut out fruits his grandma made for him to eat and smiled, he was her whole world she will kill for this little boy and her mum was right despite it all. Alex deserved to know, and it's not like she's asking for child support she's been taking care of Preston on her own since the day she was born. She just needed to tell her so that way she wouldn't feel guilty in the future for keeping the two apart

Alex deserved to know about Preston and Preston deserved to know about Alex. And she might as well get it over done with now that Preston is so young to understand anything if Alex decides to walk. Her son won't get hurt.

**/**

**-Alex's POV-**

I rang the bell for the third time for the past 30 minutes and still no one answered which was unsure cause usually the Torre's don't take so long to open the door, maybe something is wrong. Omg what if its Mitchie I thought panicking then I remembered her dad's car was in the driveway and despite Steve not liking I'm sure he would contact with something happened to Mitch. Hmm maybe I should ring again

And just as I lifted up my finger to press the bell again, the door wiped wide open to reveal an annoyed looking man

"Kid I heard you the first, second and third time you rang the bell, I'm not death!" Steve seethed glaring at me. Seriously the dude will never like me but oh well he'll get used to it cause I'm here to stay

"Sorry Ste-sir" I corrected myself realising he still yet to give me permission to call him by his first name like Connie did "um Mitchie home? Sir" any other guy of a girl I'm trying to laid will never get my respect like this guy is and yet he doesn't appreciate it, he should feel special that his daughter is not just any girl to me. I actually respect and treat her like a princess. I know I had my reputation but those days are over and I'm gonna prove it to him

He scoffs as if he was about to say no before sighing "come on in" he stepped away in letting me inside the warm and cosy home "Mitch! Sweetie you got a visitor!" He yells up the stairs as I shift around uncomfortably

"I'll be right down" I heard Mitchie called backs I'd I fight the urge at her sweet adorable voice. She has no idea I'm coming so I can't wait to see her surprise shocked face. Would be so priceless and cute

"What'd you smiling about?" I heard before snapping out my thought before looking toward Steve who was looking annoyed

"Umm" I clear my throat "nothing sir nothing at all" I said and Steve hummed as if he was suspicious of him then again his always looks at me in suspicious, dunno what's the dude's problem is but whatever

"Oh Steve honey who was at the-" I heard Connie start to say but stopped mid-sentence when she saw me "oh Alex what a pleasure to see you come by, I didn't know you were here" she cheerfully said before giving me a hug. Now why can't Steve be like this? Yes I'm not asking him to be buddy-buddy with me but at least drop the cold act and the threats

"Yeah I just got here Connie and good to see you too" I smiled as Connie smiled back, big and wide just like Mitchie and speaking of which we heard footsteps before my girlfriend's beautiful face graces us and I smiled at her wide smile at seeing me

"Alex!" And I guess she was as happy as I was and forgot her parents was there because she threw herself in my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck before planting one of the most breathtaking kiss on my lips but hey I wasn't complaining

"Ahem!" We heard so Mitch pulled away, damn Steve such a cock block literally "Sweetie your mum and I are standing right here" he said flashing daggers at me. Hey dude she kissed me ok, calm down grandpa

"Oh Steve hush I think they so cute" Connie gushes and I swear I love this lady as Mitchie stuck her tongue out to her dad. Haha let me just laugh inside my head without him knowing I'm laughing

"Come on Alex lets go to my room" Mitchie said as she tags on my arm and pulled me up the stairs with her.

"Keep the door open!" We heard Steve yell to which Mitch replied with 'yeah yeah' then Connie's voice followed telling her to keep the door open to which she agreed to

**-Mitchie's POV-**

We walked inside my room and I shut the door behind us and turned around to face Alex who raised her brows at me "what?" I shrug already knowing why she was looking at me like that

"What happened to keeping the door open?" She asks amused while shaking her head

"Well sometimes it's best to just bend the rules a bit" I smile mischievous at her as I strut toward her

"Don't you mean break? And man I'm so rubbing off on you" she chuckled this time before flopping on my bed and I straddled her

"Hmm maybe? But it's not a bad thing" I whispers before con texting our lips together

"Mitch?" I heard Alex whisper between our lips and I moan in response "door" she said but I ignored her "Mitchie seriously we should keep the door open"

"Shhh, stop talking and just enjoy the kiss" I said before kissing her again but looks like my girlfriend had other plans in mind

"I really think we should-" ok enough of this, I thought before pulling our bodies closer so there was more contact. I sat on her with both of my legs on around her body "shit!" She whispers as grace at her front with mine and smirk

"Now this is so much better" I say before connecting our lips once again in a heated kiss which didn't get stopped in mid-air but only got hotter.

Oh gosh is this really happening? I mean I planned this day, the day I'll fully give myself to Alex but am I really doing this today with my parents downstairs? All thoughts got forgotten as Alex flipped us over and started leaning kisses down my neck along with lover bits

"Alex" I whisper moan as she nibbles in a sensitive spot before I felt her crawl down on my body.

"May I?" She asks indicating to my top, I slowly nodded and that was all the permission she needed before taking off my shirt along with hers which left us both in our bras. Ok this is really happening

"I'm ready" I whisper as Alex freezes in place from kissing my stomach

"What? Are-are you sure? I mean we don't have to go all-" but I stopped her with one finger on her lips

"Alex I love you and I want to be with you, all of you so yes I am sure more sure than I was when I climbed that tree when I was 10" I said to which we both laughed at "I'm ready, Alex Russo make love to me" I say with a smile and Alex smiles back at me

"Whew, ok umm right ok umm. Wait I don't have a condom" she says sadly before I kissed her lips

"I trust, make love to me?" I say smiling at her

"Anything for you and I love you too" she said before connecting our lips together "so so much" she pecks my lips again before slowly lying me down with my head against my pillow "I promise I won't hurt you" she said and I just fell in love with her for the millionth times of how caring and considerate she's being

"I know you won't, I trust you" I repeat my earlier word as I helped Alex get rid of my clothes as well as hers and we were both staring at each other names for the first time and I was now more scared than I thought I was cause lil Alex? Isn't so lil anymore

"Your ok? We don't have to do this Mitch, I'll wait for you as long as you need" she said with that beautiful charming smile that made me fell for her and I knew I was making the right decision

I leaned up and kissed Alex "Yes I'm fine, do it" I breath in with eyes closed as Alex position herself between my legs and...

_Buzz buzz_

"HOLY SHIT! FUCK! MOTHER FUCKERS!" I yell in pain as I hit the hard floor, fuck that hurts. Opening my eyes widely I looked around where I was after it had adjusted to the light "a fucking dream, fuck!" I groan feeling like I want to cry.

Not that I don't wish the dream was true but that dream was so fucking vivid like it was real but it wasn't ? "Ah fuck my life!" I groan as I notice the tent on my boxers "this is fucking bigger than morning wood!" I groan

"Ok this is what happens when you have a hot girlfriend. Vivid dreams! Fuck!" I'm so angry at myself but this tent wasn't going anywhere and if I leave it like this is gonna hurt like a bitch. I sat down on the edge of my bed before opening a drawer and retrieving a bottle.

I opened the cup and squirm some of the lotion onto my palm before pulling down my boxers and my dick just springs out hitting my stomach. "Hello there buddy, are you uncomfortable?" Yes I talk to my cock, sue me.

I started rubbing the lube onto my shaft, making sure I've applied it all over it before I tagged on it making my hips thrust toward my hand "fuck!" That hurts. Ok I need happy memories, think, think, think!

Then my mind flashed to the dream I had just hand and my hand started moving up and down on my dick. Tagging slightly on it giving me pleasure as I imagine Mitchie's hand instead of my own

"Fuck baby your so good at this, fuck Mitch suck my dick!" I groan as I increase the speed of the pulling and tagging "oh gosh Mitchie baby I'm cumming! Shit! Shit! Shiiiit!" I muffled my scream with my pillow

"Shit Mitchie your so good" I groan as my hips keeps on jerking as I cum against my hand, boxers and sheet

"Alex baby are you-" my eyes automatically popped open in horror at hearing the voice, staring straight in the eyes of my girlfriend

"Mitchie!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**ok say "I" if you fell for the dream being reality ;)...anyway until next time lovies :D **

**PS: AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE SPELLING ERRORS AND SHIT BUT I'M JUST LAZY TO PROOF READ IT BUT I'LL DO IT WHEN I STOP BEING LAZY...LOOL, KBYE!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Player's Game**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response:<strong>

**FufuTheFallenAngel - Haha you think I'm evil from last chapter? Well then I don't know what you'll say at the end of this one WHAHAHAHAHA!...I know right? Alex is fucking stud I tell ya lool**

**Guest - Lool thanks, I've never had that before :)**

**MiloOtis - Haha thanks for loving, and is this fast enough? :D  
><strong>

**DestinyFaithHope - Haha glad you liked it and is this soon for ya? :)  
><strong>

**NickiMinajlover - Someone feeling lazy to sign in I see lool...I know right? But gotta admit that scene was beautiful now Mitch knows what she's dealing with. If you know what I mean ;)**

**quinnieh - Eheh you guys are the reason I keep going with this story, thanks so much for the review and I'm happy that your enjoying the story :)  
><strong>

**jenny - MY BABY...I MISSED YOU :D...I'm glad your still here with me, since the beginning I love you and I know I said that but I like torturing you guys but don't worry, you guys will receive the scene you been waiting for ;)**

**Guest - Haha :I right back at ya ;)**

**I'mSoJaded - LOOL, I would so be doing the same thing if I was reading something like this but naah, holy shit Steve will kill her if he caught her deflowering his daughter in his house while his downstairs and we don't want Alex killed lol  
><strong>

**leadmyfollow - Haha thanks, I'll remember that the next time, it's just so lazy to proof read...trust me but thanks for the heads up :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Mitchie's POV-<strong>

"Mitchie! Wh-what are you doing here?" I tried so hard not to laugh because yeah I just caught my girlfriend masturbating and there's nothing wrong with that but the way she was just freaking out was making the whole situation quiet funny

"I mean not that your n-not allow to come here I mean, this isn't what it looks like" she said as she quickly pulls up her boxers

"We had- umm Jus-Justin said you were asleep so I thought I should woke up ill just leave so you can-can get dress" I nervously say as I fumble out the room before releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding

'Dude we are so lucky cause she is packing, I mean did you just saw what I saw?" I thought before kicking myself for even thinking about that and now I was getting hot. Whew it's really really hot

"Um Mitch? You can come back in now" I hear Alex's voice come through the closed door so I opened and stepped back in and this time she was more dressed than she previously was "um so about what you saw-" Alex started but I just interrupted her

"Alex baby you have nothing to be a shame of I mean your a teenager and have needs and-"

"Omg please stop, jus-just stop talking...please" the brunette says heaving a sigh before sitting on the edge of her bed

I took the side next to her before holding her hand "baby really you don't have anything to be embarrassed about I mean I am flattered that it was my name you were calling, I mean-" but I got cut off by Alex's lips on mine

"Seriously Mitch, stop" she said with a light smile making me smile back "but thanks for trying to cheer me up, your the best" she said before kissing my cheek then standing up "oh btw those sheets are ruined" she said

"Ew!" I stood up so quick someone would think the bed was on fire "Alex that's gross" I said hitting her playfully on the arm as she laughed at my scrunch up brows. I just sat on my girlfriend's cum, nothing much.

**/**

**-Kristen's POV-**

"Okay so which outfit should I wear tomorrow?" I ask my girlfriend who sat lazily on the bed flipping through a baby catalogue. I swear she and Alex are spoiling the baby when he/she isn't even born yet, Ashley is already thinking of nursery but I'm still 4 months pregnant and I'm barely showing

"I still don't see why your going back in so early" she said for the millionth times making me roll my eyes

"Because I will leave for maternity leave soon anyway so why not kill the time that I have until then" I explained for what felt like billionth times

"Or" she drags as she got off the bed and stood behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind and kissing my neck "you can stay home until you give birth and Rosie here is 2 then you can go back to work" she said now kissing my shoulder

"1. We don't know the sex yet therefore we can't know he/she is a girl 2. Stop calling her Rosie because we are not naming her if she happens to be a she and 3. I am not going to sit around here doing nothing all day" I said stepping out of her arms and surveying my clothes option

"Who said you will be doing nothing? Sleeping isn't doing nothing, that's doing something" she said with a mischievous "and besides I can think of thing or two to keep you occupied" she winked flirtatiously at me while flashing me her dazzling smile

"Oh please keep it in your pants and unless you don't help me with my clothes for tomorrow then you can forget about your little something something" I smiled sweetly returning her wink

"Damn it!" She whines making me shake my head in amusements "fine!" she exclaim with a playful glare making me chuckle. I couldn't e more in love with her than I am

**/**

**-Alex's POV-**

"Please tell me your kidding!" Joannie said for the tenth times after I told them what had happened

"Sadly I'm not" I grumble lowly and not before long Miley was burst out in laughter "great, real mature Miles!" I say annoyed while glaring at her

"I'm-I'm sorry but-" and there she was again laughing her head off "this is to funny man"

"Yeah hilarious, haha" I say with take laughter, rolling my eyes

"It's kind of funny" Joannie say laughing along with Miley which just got my nerves even more

"Shut up its not!" I was really annoyed now, Mitchie couldn't stop saying how it was normal and shit and yes it was but she didn't had to say it, ugh this is so embarrassing, why the fuck did I tell these two for

"Dude come on, you had your girlfriend walk in on you while you were you know, that quiet funny" Miley said not even bothering to hide her amusing

"Whatever, fuck this I'm going back to work" I stood up from the booth and walked away from them even though they called my name to come back. I'll just go and

**/**

**-Mitchie's POV-**

"All I said was that its normal to masturbate and she shouldn't feel embarrassed about it" I sighed as I sat next to Joannie

The three of us, Miley, Joannie and I were at the Russo's that afternoon trying to make amend with Alex. She kind of kicked me out when I couldn't stop rambling about her masturbating and blushing at the image of her "ahem" thing, and it looks like I'm not the only one she's mad at.

"Well at least you didn't laugh at her, you didn't laugh right?" Joannie says turning side ways to look at me

shaking my head quickly "What? Of course not, why would I do such a thing?" I know Alex was embarrassed as it was and me laughing wouldn't helped the matter

"Miley" Joannie says turning to said girl and raising a brow at her

Miley scrunch up her face in defence "What-you laughed as well but it's our job as her friends to laugh at her embarrass moments even pain" she explained as if its the most obvious thing, which in her book it is but still

"Ugh what are you guys doing here?" we all turn around to be greeted by the brunette with crossed arms and angry expression, not good "Maybe to laugh at me even more?" she asks as she walked a little more toward us

Then Miley, always her burst out laughing, at what? we don't know "Haha" we all gave her a look which shuts her up "sorry" she cleared her throat before looking down

Rolling my eyes at the southern girl, I stood up and approach Alex "Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak out on you"

"Ahah so you do admit that you were freaked out" she said shaking her head as she steps away from me

Before she could fully step away from me, I reached out and grabbed onto her folded arms "Yes, yes I do but I'm over it now. Come on Alex give a chance here I mean your the first ever relationship I've been on which means I've never experienced that"

Sighing, but a good sigh which is good, I think well I hope cause I really hate it when she's mad at me "Yeah I-I guess your right, I'm sorry"

"So am I forgiven?" I asks portraying my best poppy dog face on

"Of course you are, I mean who can say no to that face" she says defeated making me smile brightly and widely

"I love you" I squeal pecking her lips softly

"I love you too"

"But it's totally normal if your-" but I was interrupted by her

"Mitch!" she warns sternly

"I'm joking" I say chuckling as she growls at me playfully so I just kissed her

"Aww you guys are so cute" we heard Joannie say from behind us so we pulled away

"Ugh they make me sick" but of course Miley, always the moment ruiner had to ruined it

"Someone is jealous and bitter" Alex says mockingly as Miley flips her off. I can never nor will I ever understand they friendship but I know Miley means well.

**-2 Days later-**

"Ugh why is it so hard to shop for someone?" It's been two days since the whole fiasco happened, and the three misfits were at the mall, shopping for the first time ever they actually spent more than an hour there

"I just can't believe your anniversary is in 3 days and yet you haven't gotten Mitchie anything" Miley says as the three friends were coming down on the escalator

Glaring hard at her friend, Alex growls "are you gonna help me or bitch?"

"Why don't you get her clothes?" Joannie says making both Miley and Alex look at her in funny way

"Clothes? You want me to get my girlfriend clothes as a anniversary gift?" Alex says as if Joannie's answer were stupid, which in Alex's book were but still

"Hey at least I'm helping unlike some people!" the hockey player exclaims while glancing toward Miley

"Ok ok fine! What about jewellery? Everyone loves jewellery and you can not go wrong in there" Miley says just as they landed on the ground

"Hmm jewellery, not bad okay what's the best jewellery shops are there?" Alex ask, for the first time ever she's glad for Miley, oddly.

"Well that depends on how much you wanna spend" Miley says as they look around the big mall

"I don't care, for Mitchie I'll spend every pennies I have she's worth it and so much more" Alex says, a dreamy look displayed on her face

"Wow" both Joannie and Miley breathed, in awe

"Our little Alex is all grown up and in love" Miley adds afterwards

"I think I might just cry" Joannie says pretending to wipe the tears off of her eyes

"Come on doofus, lets go" Alex says, rolling her eyes at her stupid friends

**/**

The girls went in and out of jewellery stores, looking for what Alex likes to call the 'perfect' jewellery for Mitchie. I've seen some good even great piece of jewels but Alex just wasn't feeling any of it

"Dude we went to almost every stores in the mall, I'm beat and hungry!" Miley whines as they entered another store

"Yeah Alex I gotta agree with Miles on this one" they hockey player friend says as the two girls sat by the couches by the entrance door

"Guys we can't leave unless I find what I'm looking for, I wanna find something that is so Mitchie something that will just make me go wow" Alex explains as the two groans in tiredness

"Hello, may I help you girls?" A sales girl walked up to the two with a friend smile

"Yes I'm trying to find an anniversary present for my girlfriend...it's our 1 month anniversary" Alex says with a beaming smile, totally missing the girl's frown

"Oh right, umm well you can take a look at our rings collections or -"

"No, not ring, I'm looking for something more than that, something with meaning, something like- OMFG THAT!" The three other girls turned around and gasps at what Alex was pointing at "omg I'm in love, this is so it!" The brunette exclaim as she pressed her face against the glass of the item

Both Miley and Joannie looked at each other with weirded out expression

"Umm well then lets talk price" the sales girl said as she walked around the counter with a smiling Alex following.

"Dudes this is so amazing! I mean I got the perfect gift for my baby and I got a job to support both my girlfriend and unborn child, life is awesome!" Alex exclaims happily

"You know when people says that they always ends up jinxing it" Miley says as Joannie slaps the back of her head "ouch, wtf!" She cries out

"Your jinxing it!" She says as if its obvious

"Guy, guys" Alex says as she got between the two and swung her arms around each girl's shoulders "relax, okay? Everything is good, nothing is jinxed or will be jinxed, k? Now let's to eat!" And with that say the brunette happily lead her friends to McDs.

**/**

"So I was thinking I should enrol Preston into a day care, that way his well looked after while we both are at work" Tori says later on in the day.

She and her mum were sitting in the living room as her mum caught up with her cooking shows

"A day care? Really?" The older Latino woman asks as she glance toward her daughter and grandson, who was fast asleep in his mother's arms. He was such an angel.

"Yeah I mean I know it'll cost but I don't trust most nannies with my son" Tori says as her mum shrugs

"Well whatever seems fit sweetie, but you know if Alex knew about him maybe she would look after him while your work, you know take turns but" her mum shrugs before standing up "anyway it's getting late, I'm hearing to bed; you coming?" She questions as she stood up

"Ye-yeah, in a bit" Tori answers distracted by her thoughts

"Well do you want me to put Preston in bed for you?"

"Um n-no, that's okay mum. You head up I'll do it myself thanks" the brunette smiles up to her mum who smiled back and with good-night kiss the older brunette left to head upstairs

Tori lost deep in thoughts, thought what her mum told and has been telling her since Preston was born. Yes Alex deserved to know but it wasn't that easy, Tori didn't tell Alex about being pregnant because of how childish the girl was. She constantly slept around and didn't give a fuck about life. Tori wasn't going to introduce her unborn child to that and that is exactly why Preston was kept a secret from Alex

But it's been two years and people do change by use Alex change? Or is she still the same old Alex that Tori once knew 'well you'll never know unless you found out' she heard herself say before picking up her cellphone on the coffee table. Not even sure if the number still works, she wouldn't be surprise if it doesn't seeing how Alex constantly changes her number

"Hello?" The brunette almost jumped from the voice, guess its still the same and that is defiantly Alex "hello? Anyone there?" Yup it's Alex 'holy shit Tori, say something "Miles if that you, fuck you bro!" And she hang up

'Ok Tori breath, why are you so nervous! Shit!' She thought before calling the number again

"A. L. E. X to the Russo, you have reach Alex leave a message" she almost laughed at the voicemail but then again this was Alex but should she leave a message or? After thinking hard about it she just hang up then sigh

"Sorry sweetie, we just not ready to talk to daddy" she whispered to her son before carrying him upstairs totally forgetting her phone on the coffee table, which was flashing for an incoming call but since it was in silence it was unanswered.

**-Next Day/School-**

Tribeca Prep was swoon with a sea of students who were rushing about to get to they lockers before homeroom that morning. And one Kristen Stewart was happily walking about heading toward her class before her students gets there before her

Seeing how she was so lost in her happy minded state, she missed the blow that heading straight at her, almost knocking her down but thank god she reacted fast and held against the wall and lockers

"Miss Stewart I'm so sorry, I-I didn't see you. I'm sorry" the pre-teen boy apologies, horrified at knocking into one of the best, hottest teacher

If she's hurt and can't be able to teach then his so dead to his peers

"It's ok Johnny, I'm-" and just when she was about to finish her sentence she got cut off by an angry voice

"What's your problem jack face, do you need glasses to see where the fuck your going!" Was screamed right into the poor scared boy's face who stumbles in fear

"Alex! Language and I'm fine, let him go!" The teacher says sternly as Alex presses the boy even more agains t the wall "Alex" Kristen warns with raise brow and Alex looses her grip on him

"Next time, watch where the fuck your going, ok!" She asks shaking him a bit

Johnny nodded quickly still afraid for his life before running off as soon as Alex let go

"Was that really necessary?" Kristen asks as she started walking again, the halls now pretty much calmed down, which means students are in homeroom and first period will be soon

"He could of hurt you and the baby" the brunette says lowing her voice 'baby'

"Well he didn't and me and the baby" Kristen says mocking Alex's whisper "are fine" she adds as she walked inside her classroom with Alex behind

"Well just looking out for you two, at home it's Ashley's job but while in school it's my job to make sure that no harms comes in your way" Alex smiles as she flops herself on one of the desk

"Oh my night in shinning armour" she mocks as she moves around her desk

"Got that right" Alex giggles and Kristen shook her head

"Ooh" she moans as a pain shoot from her stomach

"What's wrong?" Worrying Alex got off the desk and walked around Kristen's desk "what is it?"

"I-I think the baby just kicked?" The older of the two said with a smile as Alex beams

"What?" She asks excitedly

"Yes, here feel it!" She took Alex's hand and placed it in her small bump and waited and not long the baby kicked again

"HOLY SHIT!" Alex exclaim in happiness

"Alex! Language!" Kristen scolds as Alex blushes, she doesn't want her baby's first word to be 'holy shit' like that kid's first word in meet the fuckers

"Sorry" she apologised as she kept feeling for her baby's first kick and now she got the reality check she needed, that she id in fact gonna be a parent "it's beautiful" she whispered as she looked up at her unborn baby mama

"Yeah" Kristen whispers back and the two found themselves staring into each ofher's eyes and before they knew it, they were both leaning toward each other and...

* * *

><p><strong>TBH<strong>

**Omg how evil am I? Ehehe. Soooo...are they gonna kiss? Whaaaat? Drama much? **

**I love you guys, until next time sexy people ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Okay so I got asked to bring in Jade for Tori but then again one of you guys mention Tori and Joannie being together...who do you prefer more? Jori or omfg Jori? LMAO *MIND BLOWN* Just choose the right "Jori" and let me know :)**

**Payer's Game**

**Review Response****  
><strong>

**MiloOtis - Haha yeah I just love cliff-hangers lool...hmm it's Alex who knows with her haha I'm joking**

**FufuTheFallenAngel - I've gotta to what? what's PMS? lool I feel dumb :$ **

**berniivdee - Hahah, here's the next chapter - enjoy ;)**

**Joriii - Omg your shipping Alex/Kristen? -shocker- lool**

**Love-atic2284 - Oh come on I'm not that evil ... oh who am I kidding, I totally am WHAHAHAH**

**NickiMinajlover - Laziness, that's what lool & it's Alex who wouldn't wanna kiss her tho /:)**

**amazinglife18 - So many things were said on your review - like you just summoned up the whole chapter...aww ily man**

**JoriRocks - Aww thanks for the opinion, I love it when you guys throw in your own idea and I'll be sure to look into it :) I promise I'll do my best to give your Jori, k? :)**

**Xxx - LOOOL moving in for a hug, your so cute & funny...I'll look into the whole Tori/Joannie :) ps: welcome bro, miseed ya :D**

**jenny - Ehehe aww Jen, I made you have an outburst lool sorry but you corazon is just to evil lmao**

**ASAPMaya - Just for that she's gonna have TRIPLETS and they all BOYS haha :p oh & you hate a baby cause his to cute? errrmmm -_-**

**Guest - Or aren't they ? /:)**

**- Dude this is your life? omfg your life is so entertaining and awesome...GIVE IT TO ME!**

**/MALEX/**

**Chapter 29**

**-Mitchie's POV-**

"Guess who?" I say as I cover the girl's eyes while doing my best portraying a different accent as well as a different voice

"Umm Angelina Jolie?" She says as I scoff

"No!" I say trying not to laugh

"Ooh I know, a hot girl from a porn movie!" Seriously?

"Really Alex, really?" I say sounding a bit annoyed as I remove my hands from her eyes

She laughed before turning to face me "I'm only messing with you, I knew it was you" she said before putting her books away

"No you didn't" I grumble as Alex chuckle with a shake of her head

"Yes I did cause not only your terrible at impersonating an accent and different voice, I smelt your beautiful heavenly scent as soon as you got within hearing distance to me and the big give away was when you touched you" she paused before staring deep into my eyes making me feel things I never thought I would

"When you touched me I felt like I just died and went to heaven, i always get that feeling whenever you touch me, it's like electricity but the good kind" she smiles that Alex Russo smile making me swoon

"Charming" I say as I try to distract myself from blushing

"Only for you" she said before kissing my cheek and shutting her locker, just then her phone started ringing "hello?" She answered before hanging up with a sigh

"What's wrong?" I ask concern

"We'll someone has been calling me but they won't say anything, it's frustrating"

"We'll why don you call them?" That seemed a reasonable idea

"I would but they kept their number hidden" she said in thought before smiling "Anyway shall I walk you to class?"

"Actually no, I'm taking up some few extra credits so I have to go to the library and meet up with a teacher to find out what I'm doing" I know we still juniors but a few extra doesn't hurt anyone

"Baby only you would want to take extra credits even though you get like A*" Alex said as I roll my eyes, I do not get A* on everything.

"Yea yeah laugh but when I'm a billionaire and your not I would say 'you should of taken extra credit in school" I joked as Alex chuckle

"Good to know, anyway I'm heading to class, see you at lunch?" Oh I almost forgot

"Oh about that can you meet me at the auditorium?" I ask with a bounce

"Umm why?" Alex asks with raise brow

I stepped closer to her before wrapping my arms around her neck "well I was thinking maybe we could have lunch together" I say biting my lip

"Like a date?" She asks as I nod "hm I don't know about that, no one asked me" she playfully says with a light smile making me chuckle as shaking my head

"Ok Alex would you like to go on a lunch date with me?" I ask while tightening my hold on her not to hard that I'm hurting her

"Umm" she trailed playfully

"Just say yes you loser!" I lightly slap her arm

"Ouch! Abuse much?" She joked as I frown "I'm joking" she laughed "I'll be honoured to go on a lunch date with you" she replies with a smile

"Now was that so hard?" I mock before pecking her lips "now I'll see you next period" kissing her cheek I steppe out of her arms "bye now, and go to lesson"

"Yes ma'am" she salute as I roll my eyes before turning around and walking away

**-Alex's POV-**

As I watched Mitch disappeared out of sight I fell the guilt that I was trying so hard to shove down bubbles up, I can't keep this from her I had to tell her and hopefully she'll understand and won't break up with me only days away from our anniversary. That would suck.

I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because the the next thing I know is I'm bumping into someone and I didn't even realise until they cry of pain

"Ouch!" Snapping out of my thoughts I quickly reached out to help the person I just bumped into, the last person I had bumped into like this was Mitchie and that encounter was just hilarious

"Omg Tay I'm so sorry, here let me help" I say as I helped the blonde beauty to her feet, what you can't denial that Taylor is beautiful, anyone with eyes can tell you the same.

"Thanks Lex" she said flashing me her adorable smile but nothing beats Mitch's

"Here" I said handling her staff back to her that was scattered on the floor during our collision

"Thanks" smiling at me she took her books before straightening herself "long time"

I scratch the back of my head, embarrassed. I know we talked about what happened and the prospect of us becoming friends but it was still a bit awkward somehow

"Yeah I know, I erm been busy...sorry" I lied, well not technically cause I was busy but not busy busy I mean I see the girl practically everyday at school

"Oh that's ok, well maybe we could hang out...sometime?" She asks with such hopeful voice and it hurt turning her down

Wow look at that, Alex Russo feeling remorse, just a few months back I couldn't give two fucks about anyone but myself but now? I'm a whole lot of a different person and I'm glad

"Well-" I starter trailing off, ready to let her gently. I knew she just wanted to hang but like I said its a bit weird and awkward...for me

"Oh umm it's ok if you don't wanna hang, I understand- don't worry about" Taylor rushed disappointed and it made me feel guilty at seeing the look in her eyes

"I'll tell you what, how about we go to the games together? Friday?" I say as she smiles brightly before hugging me

"That's cool, I'll see you around Alex...bye" she kissed my cheek before walking away

'Oh shit' I thought as I realised what I just did 'okay I need to talk to Mitchie because I will not have her misinterpreting the whole thing.

**-Miley's POV-**

Come on Miley you can do it, I mean how hard can it be. Just march up to her and say

"Hi Lily" I yelled all to nervous almost deathing the girl in process

"Oh hi Miles, your ok?" She ask, probably weirded out by my behaviour. But who would blame her?

"Um ye-" I squeak before clearing my throat when she raised a questioning eyebrow "I mean yeah, I'm cool" then I stupidly proceed to lean my hand against the closed locker to look 'cool'

Lily gave me a weird look which in return I let out a nervous low chuckle "what's wrong?" Oh great now she thinks I'm some weird freak, just get to the point

"Well I erm was umm wondering if you would umm" stuttering? Really? Wtf bro, pull yourself together "havelunchwithme" I rushed out, I said pull it together not talk like some sort of dysfunctional machine. I thought kicking myself

"What?" The blonde questions with an adorable confused look plastered on her face. Aww so cute

"I was wondering if you would have lunch with me" hey! Look at that you did it and you still alive! "Just the two of us" I added after ward just in case

"Aww really? Like a date? A lunch date?" She asks as I swallow but nod nonetheless "yeah, yeah sure. Why not I would love to" she answers making me cheer happily from inside but outside I just plastered on a smile

"Well shall I escort you to the lunch hall m'lady" I say trying on my best British accent

Lily giggles before taking my hand and hers and hooked it together as we walked toward the canteen

**/**

"Am I the only one thinking we are missing four people?" Harper pips as she looks at the three girls in front of her

"No, your not the only one. I mean its hard to not notice another couple besides Caitlyn and Tess who usually just sits there sucking each other's faces are missing" Joannie pips after the red-haired girl

"As much as I would like to denial that I can't" the only blonde in the group of four said

"Yeah where's Malex and Liley?" Caitlyn asks after her girlfriend

"Who?" Both Joannie and Harper asks confused

"Lily and Miley" the two girlfriends answers at the same time before smiling at one another then giving each other a sweet peck on the lips

"You guys are so freaking with these couple names" Joannie shook her head at the two who just smiled

"If Alex and Mitchie are Malex and Miley and Lile are Liley then what's your two?" The red haired dressed in what to he guessed as a tree asked

Both Caitlyn and Tess grinned at each other before replying "Cess" and the other two burst out laughing, this two were really something else

**/**

"Are you sure you I should keep walking forward?" I ask as I was being lead on by my girlfriend who decided to blindfold me cause she has a surprise

I hate blindfold and surprises

"Yes!" I hear Mitchie say irritation clearly in her voice "you've asked that same question for like millionth times now" she said as she kept walking me straight

"Yeah that's because of the trip and fall about 10 minutes ago, the bump 5 minutes ago. Shall I go on" I said smartly and I just know Mitchie was annoyed. Well so was I you try being blindfolded and guide around not knowing what's in front of you

"Alex your ruining it, just shut up for a moment" Mitchie growls and I was about to make a smart ass comment but I decided against and just let her guide me wherever.

"Finally we hear" I hear her say before I felt her stepped away from me. Just as I was about question her, her heard her speak "take off the blindfold" she whispers so close to my ear that I felt my stomach do somersault

I took a hold of the blindfold and pulled it off. I took the scene in front of me and my mouth dropped into shock "wha-what's this?" I question looking back at my girlfriend

"Our lunch date" she announce before kissing me "lets eat sweetheart" taking my hand she lead me where the picnic was set out

I was still amazed. Mitchie has made a picnic for us with sandwiches and cakes and drinks. She had place a blanket on the floor for us to sit on with the picnic basket on the side. I have the best girlfriend ever.

"That's not even true" Mitchie's laughter rang out throughout the whole auditorium at my telling tales

"You'll be surprise to know that it was in fact true" I say as she looked up at me before looking out the whole auditorium

I was laying propped up by the pillow that Mitchie brought, I have no idea how she managed with whole this picnic but my woman is a genius. Anyway I was laying on my back as Mitchie laid stretched out with her head on my stomach. This was perfect

So perfect that I didn't want it to end but I knew it would have to because a. We have class and b. I need to tell her about Kristen

"Are your ok?" Mitchie asks just in turn as if reading my mind which I wouldn't be to shocked about bit pleased because I would let her read what I'm thinking maybe it'll give me the chance of her not to break up with men

"Umm not really" I say and she sensed the seriousness of the conversation so she sat up which allow me to sit up as well and faced each other "I need to tell you Something" I swallow thickly thinking this was it, after this she would want nothing to do with me

Gosh this hurts so much "Lexie? Baby what's wrong?" She question concern as she moves closer to me "it's ok, you can tell me whatever it is" she says gracing my cheeks a bit. Aww

"Jus-just promise me that you won't break up with me" I say almost crying

"Break up with you? What? Alex what's going?" Oh gosh now I have her worrying sick about me when I'm not worth it

"Just promise me Mitchie" I forcefully say almost pleading

"Okay, just tell me" she whispers as her eyes flashed with something I couldn't quiet read

"I-" I pause, oh god this was hard but continue as I see Mitchie patiently waiting "I almost kissed Kristen" after we both leaned in and our lips were centimetre from connecting I realised what I was about to do and quickly pulled away. I know for sure Kristen was going to tell Ashley what happened because she said she will cause of the whole new start with honestly and trust

I couldn't careless if Ashley beats the shit outta me for almost kissing her girlfriend. I was more worried about my own girlfriend. I couldn't lose Mitchie I just couldn't.

"Please say something" I say almost pleading with the silent girl to talk

Mitch opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out then she sigh heavily before opening and closing her mouth again

Oh god here it comes, she's ending it, and she's looking for how to easily break up with me

"Mitchie I-" but I was quickly cut off

"Alex shut up!" She demanded while glaring at me

Choosing it was wise to just shut up, I did as I was told "sorry" I mumble looking down at the picnic blanket

We sat in silence as no one spoke, okay either this is good or not but then again why would it be good. After another minutes of just sitting there the bell signalling that lunch was over finally rung and I watch as Mitchie stood up and walked away without a word

"Great, well done Alex...getting dumped just before your anniversary. Your an ass" I scold myself before packing everything up and deciding to go put it in my car before the next period

**/**

"Are you gonna keep pacing or your gonna tell me what's wrong?" I hear my best friend as with an amuse voice

It was after school and the two of us were in my room. After what happened at lunch I kind of just avoided Alex, I sat on different seat during English the lesson that is taught by the woman that almost shared a kiss with girlfriend. And not to mention said woman is having a baby with my girlfriend so I made up a lie of not feeling well to get out of it

And after school, I had practically run toward my mum s car before Alex could corner me and I was really thankful that she was there already and I have been avoiding Alex's calls. I just couldn't face her after what happened

What exactly did she expected me to feel after telling me she nearly kissed Miss Stewart, of course I was mad and maybe a little jealous but can you blame me?

"Mitchie!" I hear Lily shout, cutting through my thought "what's wrong?" She asks as I sigh before sitting next to her

"Ok umm, I have a friend-"

"Okay just stop right there, I know this friend is yourself so just tell me what's wrong" Lily said with a gently kind smile

"Okay but I need you to never ever tell anyone about this" I say seriously as Lily nods "Miss Stewart is pregnant" I start

"Oh I knew that, I mean its kind of obvious to not know...I mean she's showing, it's kind of dumb-"

"Lily!" I shout deciding to put an end to the girl's rambling. She looked at me with an apologic smile "anyway, it's who's kid she's carrying" I say as Lily looked at me seriously "it's Alex's"

"Oh!" She exclaim as if she just discovered the answer to some puzzle "oh!" She trails off before mumbling "it all makes sense now, wow" I gave her a weird look

"Anyways Alex told me they nearly kissed today and I just-"

"Wait what? Alex is having a baby with Miss Stewart?" Lily finally exclaim

"Where you not listening for the past minutes that I have been talking?" I ask while glaring at the girl

"No, not really...I was texting Miley, gosh she so cute and what?" I shook my head after realising that Lily was hopeless

"Mitchie you have a visitor!" I hear my mum yell up the stairs as me and Lily stared at each other thinning who it could be and the girl shrug as to say she didn't invite anybody so we both stood up and walked out my room

Upon descending the stairs we saw who it was and Lily with the speed of lighting she ran past me toward the person standing on the landing

"Miley!" She exclaim as she threw herself onto said girl as they kissed? What? When did that happened? Okay I knew Lily liked Miley and she just told me she was texting her the whole time I was speaking but I didn't know they were already a couple

Anyway I adverted my eyes on the direction of the other girl who stood awkwardly next to the couple who looked about ready to have sex right on the spot, again when did that happen?

"Hi" Alex finally said so I looked back at her as I descend the rest of the stairs

"Hey" we kind if just stood there next to the couple staring at them with matching confused looks "okay I think you two should stop that before my mum walks back in" I say breaking up the two girls

"Explain" Alex said as if reading my mind on the whole situation

"Oh Lilypad and I got officially together today...at lunch" Miley explained as I grinch remembering what happened to our lunch date

"Lilypad?" Alex questions eyebrow raised as I try hard to not laugh

"Shut up Russo" Miley threaten with a glare before turning to Lily and smiling sweetly "come baby, lets leave the party popper be" with that said the two girls linked fingers and walked out the front door. Okay that was weird

I thought as the door shut behind the two excited girls. I shook my head before turning back to look at my girlfriend "umm, can we talk?" She asks nervously making her look so cute

I fought the need to smile before I was still mad at her but she was just so adorable when she was nervous, so I just nodded as I lead her toward my room

**/**

"Are you comfortable?" I groan annoyed for the same question that I've heard for the millionth time since I got home was being asked...again!

Turning around on my seat, I glare up at the girl "Ashley, if you ask me that once again I'm going to hit you!" I threaten as the girl backed away from me

"Jeez talk about homers" she mumbles but I heard her which made me groan frustrated before standing out my seat and walking out the living room

"Kristen I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" she said following after me

I turned around ad shoot daggers at her, she was even more irritating than Alex with this whole pregnancy "Ashley seriously I'm pregnant not some fragile girl" I announced annoyed as I turn around to retrieve a water bottle

"Sorry I just, I'm excited I mean just think in about six months we'll have a little human to look after and it's just so-" I decided to cut off the brunette's rambling

"The baby kicked!" I death-pan as she stared at me wide eyes

"Wh-what? Omg are you sure? What? Isn't it a bit soon, I mean is it normal? Should we call Dr Martin?" Ok everything involving the baby has Ashley rambling now...great

Deciding I've had enough I reached out for the girl's hand and placed it on my stomach which shut her up as soon as a small kick vibrated

"Omg!" She whispers amazed and I smile lovingly at her, I'm so glad to have her with me, she's amazing "it's so beautiful" she whispers and I smile even more "hi baby, it's your mama here...we cannot wait to meet you, no we can't" she cooed in a baby voice bringing a smile to my face which kind of reminded me to when Alex was doing the same

-**flashback**-

As both leaned over and their lips coming closer to kissing, Alex's eyes widen at just what is about to happen and one thing came to mind or one person...Mitchie

And quickly pulled away "I-I'm sorry" the younger of the two says pulling herself fully away from Kristen who straighten herself out

"N-no it's my fault, I'm sorry" she said kicking herself for we stupidity, she was not about to go back there again with Alex. Not after almost losing Ashley

Trying to distract herself Alex looked around to what she could do but nothing came up "I can't believe she kicked, for the first time" Alex finally says, finding the subject to talk about instead of the awkward silence

"And what makes you think she's a she? Not that I'm saying she/he is a she" Kristen said a little confused as Alex shook her head with a chuckle now that the two were feeling a bit comfortable after the almost kiss

"Do you think she can hear me? I mean I've read somewhere that babies can hear while they inside the womb" Alex said trying to brush off that she actually had taken up to reading about pregnancy just in case

Kristen smiled at how different the girl has changed. She went from this complete jackass teen to a mature grown woman in a space of months. Mitchie was a good influence on her

"Yeah, she can" Kristen said in admiration and not that kind, she's just glad that Alex is still here and is so interesting in her kid's life

Alex flashes her that Russo smile before crotched down and leaned her ears against Kristen's stomach and before the teacher can ask what she was doing the younger of the two began speaking

"Hey little one I'm your-" she paused and scrunched up her brows, her what? Mummy? Daddy? Both? . So she looked up at Kristen who shrug with a light smile so Alex went back to her kid

"Okay let's go with daddy cause duh I made you and I think it'll make more sense cause you since I-" but a slap at the head cut her off "ouch!" She let out a yelp of pain

"You are not teaching our child about that at this early age!" The teacher scold as Alex rubbed the sensitive spot at the back of her head before focusing back to her unborn baby

"Okay moving on, we can't wait to meet you, I mean you'll be one hell of a sexy ass baby" and again a slap was delivered to her head

"Swearing!" Kristen scold and this time Alex looked embarrassed before apologising, old habits dies hard

"I want you to know that I love you so so very much, from the first time I saw you when you were just a time little spot the size of a peas" she chuckled before sighing "you are love by so many people and they can't wait to meet you" she smiled "six months" then whispered as Kristen stared down at the girl with a smile

Alex has really grown into an amazing young woman, and Kristen was proud to call her the 'daddy' of her unborn baby.

**-end of flashback-**

I kept the smile on my face as I watched and listen to Ashley talk to the baby, I had to tell her...it was now or ever

"Alex and I almost kissed" I said and Ashley stopped what she was doing before resuming back to it like nothing happened "did you hear me?" I ask confuse

"Yup" she said with a light smile as she kissed my cheek. Okay what the heck was going on? I thought confuse and as if she was reading my mind she said "Alex told me" wait, what?

"What?" I spoke my thought as she walked out the kitchen with me trailing behind

"Yup, she called before you got home and told me. I was just waiting for you to tell me yourself and you did so thank you" she said making me even more confuse

"For...what?" I was really lost right now, she seemed so unaffected by it

"For telling me" she said seriously before kissing me "I love you" she declare "why don't you sit down and I'll put the kettle on" she said as walked away with the widens smile ever

That's some talk she and Alex had, I thought as I did what she told me, finally calmed.

**/**

"So?" I ask as I realise the girl wasn't going to talk soon

"I'm sorry" she finally say "I'm here so you break up with me in person at least instead of text message" she laughed nervously as she shuffles a bit in her seat

I sigh as I walk where she sat on my bed and sat down next to her "I am not going to break up with you" Alex let out a sigh of relief at that "but I need to know something" I said seriously as she quickly nods "do you have feelings for her?" I mean call me crazy but they did have a history together and they having a baby together. See where I'm coming from?

"What? No! No way. Mitchie your the only one I like and love, I'm in love with you Mitchie Torres no one else. I wanna kiss you, no one else...I promise" she said with the smaller of voices I've ever heard her use

"Okay, I believe you" I say as we both sat there in a silence

"So can I kiss you now?" She asks with a small adorable smile, darn those smiles

"Don't push it" I say trying my hardest to stay mad

"Yes ma'am" she responds making me smile behind my hair, she was just to cute to stay mad at

**TBC...**

**Ok we slowing getting there, chill your panties you horny bastards LOOL I love you guys really hahah...until next time whua!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Player's Game**

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So my laptop died boohoo :( so I'm updating through my iPod. So if you guys find an error forgive ok lovelies? Love you a bunch oh and one more thing Jade/Tori are winning does that mean everyone want them instead of Joannie and Tori? Let me know :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response<strong>

**Demenaforever13 - Aww I try to update them fastest but its just I get so uninspired at times so that's why its slow and now that Uni is back, even slower updates...I'm sorry :( but I'm glad you love the story though :)**

**FufuTheFallenAngel - ooh well I feel silly cause I always wonder like what "pms" means, I thought it meant like pmsing LOOL, thanks for clearing that up haha :)**

**Guess - Lool your a drama girl huh? Haha and sorry for not having her last time but she'll be on more from now on, seeing how we heading deep now. No more miss nice girl lol**

**ThingNumeroUno - Jade and Tori it is then :) lol**

**ASAPMaya - Fuck you bro, they boys triplets LOOL**

**Amazinglife18 - Aww sweetie I meant that as in good thing. I love what you did/do, don't stop doing them. Your reviews always brings a smile onto my face cause your so focus and at the end you summarise it all and reviews which is just the icing haha, I love it :)**

**Blueninjahgirl - Glad you loved it and here's the next one :)**

**Berniivdee - Haha and that's enough for me, thanks for the kind words :)**

**Jenny - We did it baby! 300 reviews! Ahh you guys are awesome. You guys got me here and I'm so thankful for that. LOOL looks like mi corazon is also looking toward the Malex sex scene lol...we getting there lovie, relax haha :)**

**Luz4mj1995 - Lool Ariel, I love you bro and its cool I know the stitch no worries just glad to have you back...I think and haha thanks for being the 300th reviewer LOOL**

**Guess - Jade and Tori it is then :)**

**JoriRocks - Aww love you too and I have no idea what you just said in Spanish love I don't speak any of it to save my life but I bet it's sweet so thank you haha :)**

**Now that's done ENJOY! Love you guys :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Alex's POV-<strong>

"Alex! Alex!" I looked up from the voice and saw Max run into the substation

Mitchie and I were currently sitting in one of the booths, talking and it was going great until my brother decided to disturb us

"What is it Max" I ask annoyed as the boy approached our table

"I just met with your friend, she was looking for you" he said making me scrunch up my brows, a friend?

"Well does this friend have a name?" I question

"Ermm yes, it's umm, yeah I forgot but she's pretty" he grins as I roll my eyes

"Max!" I hit his arm before standing up and going outside to look in hope I might catch a glimpse of the girl but no one was there "there's no one outside" I said coming back as sitting back down

"She probably left, ah well" and with that say the boy walked away

"You think it could be the person who's been calling you?" Mitchie asks as I shrug

"I don't know, maybe" I say as I kept wondering who it was, I don't after all have loads of friends who will come looking for me

**-A few minutes ago-**

"Max" the boy heard just a he was about to walk through the substation doors so he turned around

"Do I know you?" He asks with a confused look on his face

"Oh right, you don't remember me. Umm my name is Tori?" The brunette haired said but the boy still looked at her in confusion "Tori Vega?" Nothing "Alex's friend" the girl tried again

"Ahhh right Alex's fiend, cool" he nods as Tori raises her brow at him "yeah I still don't know who you are" he said after a few minutes

The brunette chuckles at the blonde "same old Max, anyway is Alex in?"

"Yeah, I mean I think so. Last I saw her she was with Mitchie"

"Who's Mitchie?"

"Oh her girlfriend"

"She has a girlfriend now?" Max nods "umm you know what I don't wanna intrude so I'm just gonna leave"

"I don't know what you just said seeing how I was trying to figure what intrude means" the boy replies and Tori looked at him in disbelieve

"It's ok Max, don't worry about" the brunette said with a gentle smile "just let Alex know I was here- actually don't, it was nice seeing you again Max" the brunette said smiling

"Yeah you too umm..." He trails trying to figure out her name

"Tori" the girl said as Max smiles "anyway bye Max" and then walked off

"See ya Tori, tori I can remember that Tori, To- oh no" then he shrug before pushing the door and walking inside the substation

**/**

"Hello?" I answer as soon as I flipped my phone

"Mitch it's Tess" I heard before rolling my eyes

"Yes I know that and you wanna know how? Cause there's this thing that got invented by the name of caller ID" I sarcastic states and I can practically feel the girl's glare through the advice

"Anyway, is Alex there?" She questions as I looked toward the kitchen where my girlfriend was making an order to go

"Umm not beside me but she's here, why?"

"Have you done what you were supposed to?" I hear her ask and I always forgot what she was talking about

"Oh shit, no. I forgot"

"Well do it now" she's got to be kidding, she cannot be serious

"Tess I can't do it now, what the hell" I whisper yell down the phone just in case someone hears me

"Mitchie tomorrow is Friday therefore we need to get it right now and then come meet us at my house"

"Ugh! Teeesss!" I whine "fine!" I groan before hanging up the phone. This is so not right "umm sweetie? Is it ok if I use the bathroom?" I say as I peak my head through the open window of the kitchen

"Umm yeah baby, sure" she smiles at me before going back to the order. Wow that must be a lot of orders

Anyway I quickly run up the spiral stairs straight inside the Russo living room and saw justin watching tv "hey Mitch, what's up?" Justin asks catching me up as I was going up the stairs

"Hey Justin, I'm-I'm just gonna use the bathroom" and with that I quickly run up hearing a confused 'ok' from Justin.

When I reached the stairs I quickly looked behind me just to make sure I won't get caught by someone before quickly slipping in Alex's room

"Okay Mitch, think think...where would she put it? It must be here somewhere, She must have one laying around" I mumble to myself as I look around Alex's drawers

This feels so wrong scooping around my girlfriend's things but I'm doing this for a good case.

Pulling the final drawer I finally found what I was looking for "ha ah! Yes!" I exclaim in victory before shutting the drawer and making my way out the room

Just as I shut the door closed behind me I heard a voice "Mitchie!" I quickly turned around nervously and came face to face with a confused Alex "what's going on?" Oh shit Mitch, think and fast

"Umm nothing!" I exclaim a little squeak at the end which Alex raised her brow at "but I gotta go, um my mum called me and wants me home" I lied, yes I'm aware if that but I couldn't tell her why I was really leaving

"D'aww but we were supposed to spend the whole day together" she pouts, aww she so cute when he pouts

"I know baby but I promise I'll make it up to you, ok?" I smile before kissing her "bye!" And running off as Alex yelled bye back

**/**

Tori sighed heavily as she closes the door to her house behind her before walking toward the kitchen where she knew her mum was

But on her way he stopped as Preston's cries bounce around the quiet room "I'll get him" Tori yells letting her mum know.

The brunette walked inside a small playroom connected to the living room and found her son crying his eyes out "Aww my poor baby, mommy is here, it's ok" she said picking her son into her arms and kissing his soft brunette hair

"It's okay baby" then his chubby cheeks and the small boy immediately stopped crying "attoboy, such a good good boy" Tori coos before leaving the room with Preston tightly held into her chest

"Hi baby" Deanna said as Tori walked inside the kitchen

"Hi mum" the girl greeted before placing Preston on his high chair and flopping herself down onto one of the kitchen stools

"How did it go?" Mrs vega asks as she continues preparing dinner

"Umm it didn't" Tori said and her mum stopped what she was doing and looked at her daughter

"Why not? What happened?" The older woman questions

"Well I got there fine, I was about to walk in the substation but I saw her little brother so I spoke to me and I realised maybe I don't wanna tell Alex about Preston" she ends in quiet voice

Deanna raises at brows "Tori you can't just decide that, his not only yours-"

"I carried him, I went through the pain of giving birth to him, so technically yes he is only mine" the brunette argued

"Okay fair but you didn't get pregnant by miracle either" her mum say trying to reason with the girl "and you didn't name him Russo for no reason either, the girl deserves to know mija" the oldest of the two said "before she finds out elsewhere" she advice before moving to her grandson and fussing over him

The brunette sighs annoyed, Alex has a whole new different life now, what if she doesn't want Preston? Then what?

**/**

I shut the door as soon as I walked inside the house and made to go up in my room but "Mitchie? Sweetie is that you? Please come here" oh great, of course

So I walked toward my mum's voice and found her baking with my dad sitting on one of stools watching her "hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey princess" my dad says flashing me a smile

"Mitch we need to talk, sit" ok this doesn't sound good, it better not be the 'talk' I had a lucky escape when I was 15, and don't think I'll be lucky again

"What's going on?" I nervously questions

"Well the company I work for has booked us a cooking contest so your dad will be coming with me" wait what?

"Okay wait so your saying you'll be out of town?" Please say yes?

"Umm yeah and I was thinking-" omg yes, my worries has been solved "Mitchie!" I snapped out my happy dance and faced my mum "you listening?" She questions, no but

"Yeah" I reply and see her roll her eyes

"Your father and I will be out town until Sunday afternoon, we leaving first thing tomorrow, we probably won't be here when you wake up" my mum explained and I tried so hard to not seem excited but look sad

"I'm still not comfortable to leaving my sixteen year old daughter alone" dad says

"Dad I'm 17, not 16" I clarifies

"Even worse, Connie we can't leave her alone here" wait what?

"Oh no yes you can, you two go and have fun, and I'll be just fine" hey that rhymes anyway before any of my parents can speak again I quickly run out the kitchen ignoring they calls for me to wait there's more. I don't wanna hear it

I quickly opened my bedroom door and went in before closing it behind "hi!" And I screamed and jumped on the spot before facing my 3 friends sitting there smiling at me

"What the hell! Trying to give me a heart attack?" I say between breaths as I try calming my heart rate down

"Sorry" was from Harper and Lily, Tess could careless

I waved it as to say its ok "I got good news and I have got 'it'" I say as Tess's eyes brightens, Harper clad happily and Lily frowns, she's been doing that a lot. I need to ask her what the deal was.

**/**

**-Next Day-**

**-Alex's POV-**

"Today is so pointless" I say as Joanie, Miley and I walked through the double doors heading to put lockers "Laritate should of just cancelled today" I groan as I lean against the closed locker next to joannie's as she pull out her books

"I know right? But then again it's Laritate, I doubt he would of done that" Miley replies

"You guys are complaining for no reason, it's the last day until the weekend starts and Alex, it's your anniversary" Joannie says bringing a smile onto my face

"Ooh that reminds me, gotta go guys bye" I say waving at the two before walking away

As her approach her locker, I say the object of my affection and smiles before creeping quietly behind her and covering her yes

"Guess who?" I say using my fake British accent

"Alex" she simply says making remove my hands

"How did you know?" I questions as she playfully rolls her eyes

"Because only you would used such a terrible British accent and besides I smelt you" she said as I circled my arms around her petit waist

"Oh yeah? Your a vampire now" she looked deep in thought, before wrapping one of her arm around my neck and the other held behind my head pulling me closer to her face

"Maybe" she whispers as I shivers as I fell her breath hit my lips, I couldn't hold it any longer and kissed her

At first the kiss was slow but soon got heated as she nibbles in my bottom lip, I love it when she takes charge. I instantly moan and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside my mouth and I almost died at the taste of her.

God she tasted so good. I need more

**-Mitchie POV-**

Our tongues battles in dominance against each other and Alex swiftly sucked my tongue in her mouth, making me moan as she chuckle in victory but she still didn't pull away.

Soon I fell my back hit my closed locker and Alex's body pressed against mine and her body wasn't the only thing pressed against mine as I can feel her erection against my skirt, making me wet against my panties.

Oh god, I needed her so bad but I know we both had to wait cause its weird if we just started having sex right there and then. And thank god oxygen became a problem so we both pulled away panting heavily

I held tightly onto Alex's neck as I fell myself falling apart and Alex pressed closer into me and our heats from our centre was almost becoming unbearable to contain and I found myself dry humping her

She leaned her forehead against mine as our breath became one and she matches my movement. In about to cream my underwear I swear

"Happy anniversary baby" she lets out between breaths as I smiles widely before pecking her lips

"Happy anniversary to you too" I breathe out before connecting our lips once again

"I-I got something for you" Alex breaths pulling away from lip by tagging it against her teeth, I growl in annoyance. Seriously I was just about to say screw it and let's find an empty classroom and just do it there but I knew I'll regret it. Not regretting losing my virginity to Alex but where I lose it

She dug into her pocket before pulling out a small velvet box and handling it to me "what's this?" I questions as she gesture for me to open it so I did and gasp at what I saw

There lay a beautiful gold necklace with and "A" attached to it "Alex, it's beautiful" I breath in awe because it really was

"You really like it?" I can hear the doubt and nervousness in her voice so I quickly kissed it away

"I really really love it" I correct as she smiles "help me put it on?" I ask as she took the necklace and I turned around, lifting my hair up so she can place it around my neck

"The 'A' so everyone will know your taken" she explains as she hooks the thing around my neck then she gently kisses my exposed neck making me shudder "by me" she ends with another kiss so I title my head to the side capturing her lips with mine

"I love it" I whispers as we pulled away

Alex gently turns me around so I'm facing her "and I love you" she declares before leaving a kiss on my cheek

**/**

**-Alex's POV-**

"I've never been to a hockey match before" Mitchie says as the 5 friends sat behind the hockey rinks waiting for the game to start as people filled into places

"Lucky you, Alex and I got dragged almost every game that Joannie had and now that I'm dating Lily I can't escape it for sure" Miley said with a heavy sigh

"I'm with Miley on that way, I mean I love Cait but I'm just not that fond of hockey" Tess pips in

If anyone had told us months ago that we all will be friends we would of laughed at that person and Miles would of probably beaten then down but now look at us. All together and all because of this angel who walked into our lives and changed it...for the better

"Oh look the players are coming out, sshh" Harper says before pulling out a big blue and gold sign that says 'Go Tribeca Prep Turkeys'

"Whoo go guys whoo" she screamed getting attention of most people in there

"Harper sit!" Tess said tagging the girl down as the game starts

**/**

It was now 6pm and the game just finished like a few minutes ago. Tribeca Prep won not a surprise there seeing how they've been winning since they've known them. Having Caitlyn, Jon and Lily on the team gave then an advantage

We were now lazing around the hallway waiting for the others to come out the locker room. Both Miley and Tess were happily bouncing around waiting for the respective others while Mitch and I stood in a corner tightly holding onto my girl as we waited along with Harper.

The girl was weird but she was nice. After standing there for another 30 minutes the locker doors opened and our friends steppe out. Both Miley and Lily hugged they girlfriends with an congratulation kiss after we all just congratulated them

"Oh guys this is Jade by way, the new girl I told you two about" Joannie said looking at Miley and I "Jade this Alex and Miley, Mitchie Alex's girlfriend and Harper and of course you know Tess" she introduce as we all shook hands

"Nice to finally meet you guys, Joannie is always goes on and on about you two and of course I know Tess" she smiled as the we all exchange words

"So where to now?" Caitlyn asks

"Well you and I missy got an anniversary to celebrate, so go back home to change and come pick up at my house at 8pm, sounds good?" Mitchie asks as I nod

"Sounds fine, where you guys going?" I then turn to the rest

"We have to help Mitch with something real quick then we'll just go back at my place and celebrate our victory" Tess says as everyone nods

"Well then in that guess Joannie and I will tag along with Alex so I can laugh at how terrible she'll look" Miley laughs as I glare at her

"Bitch please I got more swag then you do" I pinched her as she kept laughing

"Don't mind them, they worse than this but you'll get used to it, wanna tag along with us?" Joannie asks jade who looked unsure as if she didn't wanna be a bother

"It's cool with me" I assure as she smiled before nodding

"Okay then lets go and we'll meet you three at my house" Tess said as we all made to leave

"Actually baby I'm gonna go with Alex and the rest" Caitlyn said and I was shocked as well as everyone well except Jade cause she didn't know our past but Tess smiled and kissed girlfriend and we all went our separate ways but not before kissing my baby goodbye

**/**

**-Mitchie POV-**

"What time is it?" I ask Lily who was busy on her phone texting away while I was putting on my earrings. I wore a short red strapless cocktail dress with some black heels. I had my curl and placed in one side and just a touch of make-ups.

Alex likes it when I wear less or not at all. She claims I don't need it or how I'm beautiful without it. She's just the sweetest but this was a special occasion so a little doesn't hurt anybody

"Umm 7:15pm" she replies as if she's bored and I took this opportunity to talk to her

"Hey, what's wrong? And don't say it's nothing because you been acting really odd since this whole thing" I say as she sigh so moved away front of the mirror and sat next to her on the bed

"It's nothing Mitch, don't worry about" she assured with a smile but I wasn't convinced but I just decided to let it go, for now

"Okay but just know you can always talk to me" I let her know and see her deep in thought

"It's just-" she sighs "are you sure about this? Don't you think your rushing into this? It's Alex Russo after all" she said making me frown

"Lily I get that your worried about me but I'm 100% sure and Alex isn't the same old Alex everyone knew ok? She's changed and you of all people should know this" I get she's trying to look out for me but I know exactly what I'm doing

"Your right, I'm sorry" she smiled as I smiled back at her "you look beautiful btw" she sincerely said making me smile brightly

"Okay Mitch we off, you got everything done. And if you need something...don't call us" Tess said seriously as she and Harper walked inside my room, making me roll my eyes "come on girls lets go, good luck" and then she was out the door

"You look beautiful Mitch, good luck" Harper and I hugged before she followed after Tess

"Just remember, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. Your not oblige to" Lily said with concern eyes, ok something was defiantly up and she wasn't telling me

"I know Lils" I smiled at her just to ease her worry before I felt her pull into a bone crushing hug as I hugged back

"Bye, call me if you need anything" she kissed my cheek before leaving out the door with a finally wave. But I still didn't miss the worried look in her eyes. Yup something is up

**/**

**-Alex's POV-**

I took another yet deep breath as I stood in front of Mitchie's house. I looked down at what I was wearing. A dark blue skinny with a white tank top and a dark blazer accompany the look with the sleeves of the blazer rolled up with white Air Force, those were baby.

I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean I've been on more than one dates already so why am I nervously? Maybe because its your one month anniversary it's a big deal just like your first date was.

I groan as I start to get even more nervous before long I hear my phone beep indicating that I had a new message. I quickly searched my jeans pockets and pulled out my cellphone

'One new message: Michelle' haha yeah I have her under 'Michelle' which she hates so bad but I adore her full name so i kept it, no matter how many time she begged me to change it.

shit she probably asking where I am seeing how its was already 8:05pm, I've been standing here for the past 15 mins. I decide to open the message and blush at what it said 'so are you going to finally knock or stand out there while talking to yourself' oh crap she knew I was here

Wait! Why didn't she just open the door. Shaking my head with a smile I finally rung the doorbell and waited. Within a second the door open and reveal...Holy shit!

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Omfg we almost there people, keep calm on your seats your perverts the chapter you've all been waiting for is NEXT...happy? No? Whatever!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Player's Game **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not replying back to reviews lovies, I'll do it next time. I'm extremely nervous about this chapter since you guys been waiting for it for ages now and I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**And omfg who saw the trailer for Spring Breakers? AHHHH I'm shipping Selnessa so bad atm, that I'm thinking of writing a fic on them, dunno yet tho but Selnessa and Delena or Demena are fighting for a no.1 spot in my heart rn. Lol**

****Anyway ENJOY! ****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 31<strong>**

* * *

><p>"I hope the reaction you have now is positive" Mitchie says after a few minutes of Alex just staring at her and the girl had yet to say anything "Alex?" She questions nervously as he let insecurity get the better of her by Alex's reaction<p>

Quickly snapping out of her thought as soon as she heard Mitchie's nervous, the taller girl stepped toward her girlfriend, wrapped her arms around her petit waist, pulling her closer to her body, inhaling her wonderful cent

"You look wonderful" she breathes before kissing the girl's cheek

Mitchie beams that beautiful dazzling smile of hers "thank you, and you don't look half bad yourself" she joked

"Eh I tried" Alex joked back making the two laugh "oh and this is for you" Alex says pulling out the single red rosé from behind her "happy anniversary beautiful" she whispers as Mitchie blushes before taking the rosé

"Happy anniversary Lexy" and kissed the girl in return before shutting the opened front door close "I'll be right back, just have to put this away" she said indicating to the flower as she walked toward the kitchen

Alex stood right she was as she surveys the place, it was quiet without Mitchie's parents but then again Mitchie wouldn't organise something in her place if they were here. Connie might be ok with it but no Steve, the man still hated he. Go figure

"Back!" Mitchie sing song pulling Alex away from her thoughts "now time for the surprise" she took the other girl's hand into hers as she led the two to the living room "so?" She nervously asks as they walked in

Alex stared in amazement at what's she found in front of her, her girlfriend was surely a romantic person because right there in the middle of the Torres's living room laid a blanket with a basket, a champagne bottle in an ice bucket, a bowl of strawberries beside it and the room was lit up by multiple candles with soft music playing in the background

"Wow, this is beautiful, really beautiful" Alex breathed taking on last look before looking toward her girlfriend "I love it" and pecked her lips

Mitchie's usual wide smile got even wider at the compliment, she and girls have been planning this so careful for it to be perfect and she was glad for the reaction she got from Alex

"Well shall we?" She extended out her hand so Alex can take which she did as Mitchie led the two where the blanket laid and the two girls celebrating their anniversary sat down

**/**

"So Alex was friends with Caitlyn before then she slept with your mum so you stopped being friends but then Mitchie moved here and she got you two to befriends again?" Jade asks after the group finished explaining things to her

"Yup pretty much" Caitlyn nods as she brings her wine cooler bottle up to her lips an took a sit.

The group of friends were at Tess's house since the girl had a mansion that she calls house without parents to supervise, they all just came to hang and celebrate they victory.

They were all gather around the Tyler's living room. Miley was sharing a sit with Lily whole Caitlyn and Tess shared one. Harper sat on the floor cause she felt more comfortable while jade occupied the love seat and Joannie was stretched out on the couch claiming her body etched

"Wow that some life you guys have, so I gather everyone some how has a problem with Alex, Cait se slept with your mum and girlfriend" both Caitlyn and Tess clinch "sorry" the girl mumble as the couple flashed her a smile "Miley she got your sister pregnant" said girl raised her beer in indication "Harper you had a crush on her" the girl blush and looked down "Joannie?" She asks her best friend

She may be friends with the others now but she and Joannie go way back "nothing, Alex never really had a problem tbh" the girl mumble where she was laid

"Okay so Lily, what's your problem with Alex?" Said girl tense and got nervous as everyone stared at her

"I-I don't have a problem with Alex" she stutters as she avoids her girlfriend's staring eyes

Jade regards the girl's reaction and went back to the stories everyone told her and how Lily was so quiet as everyone talked about Malex finally moving to the next step. Jade may not know the girl that well yet but she can tell that Lily was hiding something and OMG! Really? Oh this is good. She thought figuring it already

"Yeah sorry for assuming" she said trying hard to hide what she just discovered. Wow she's going to love hanging out with this people

"It's okay" Lily said a little bit more uncomfortable

"Lets play a game!" It was Harper who suggested it and Lily was thankful for her friend as everyone agreed

**-Next day- HAHA I'M KIDDING LOOL**

**/**

**-With Malex-**

"This is nice" Mitchie breathed as she and Alex slowing danced around, the food long forgotten, as the ice began to melt in the bucket

"Yeah, it is because I'm with you" Alex whispers as Mitchie stared up at her before bringing they lips together "I love you" she said as she pulled away

"I love you too" Alex smiles, never had she thought she'll ever feel like this again but then again last time she wasn't IN love yes she did love the previous girl but she wasn't IN love with her but with Mitchie? Everything felt right, she was IN love with this girl and she never wanna let her go

"I love you too, so much" she repeats as she brings Mitchie in for a hug and the other girl hugged her back before they went back to they slow dancing

"I thought Alex Russo doesn't dance" Mitchie said after a few moments of peaceful silence between the two except for the background music playing

"Well I don't, but with you I'll make an exceptional"

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" She teased with a smile

"Because your special, very very special...to me" a few months ago of someone were to tell Alex she would have a girlfriend and as beautiful as Mitchie, she would of slapped that person with her dick but now, look at her. Here she was dancing with the most beautiful girl in the world and she has the privilege to all her 'hers' Alex thought still overwhelmed

Mitchie on the other hand was having a debate with herself to how to about with this, should she just bust it out? What? Tess told her when she feels its the right time to just go for it but how does one know when is the right time?

"Mitch!" Snapping out of her thought she realise Alex has been talking to her all this time and blushed and the other girl chuckles "your ok?"

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine" she said clearing her throat but Alex was still not convinced but let it go as she concentrate in enjoying this wonderful moment "kiss me" Mitchie says all the sudden but who's Alex to say no to her?

**-Alex's POV-**

I was not the one to declare Mitchie of anything, I would do as she asks me no matter what. So I slowing lift up her face and connected our lips together and we softly kissed but as I went to pull away she pulled me back in by grabbing onto my shoulders an I just let her. What her lips was not only soft and tasted sweet but she was one hell of a good kisser

So I kissed her back with just the same eagerness as she and before I knew it she was asking for entrance with her tongue as she swiped her tongue against my bottom lip. I welcome her tongue inside my mouth as I softly bit her bottom lip making her moan and lose concentration.

As air became an issue I trailed my lips on her neck, nipping and butting on the visible skin as Mitchie titles her head to the side giving me more access to her sweet neck. I nip and bit on her collarbone leaving a mark that was sure to show soon or later as I felt myself get hard

'Whoa down boy down' I thought as I try my luck and drag a hand on Mitchie's exposed thighs to which she moans at making me satisfy and buried my face between her breast, and started leaving small butterfly kisses as Mitchie held onto the back of head encouraging me to go on

"I want you so had right now" wait! Did I hear that correct?

"What?" I know I should be jumping in joy but I don't want to rush her into this either, I can't contain myself "I don't want you thinking that I'm pressuring you, we can wait as long-" but she cut me off with her lips

"I know and your not pressuring me, I'm ready for this. I love you and want you to have all of me. I'm ready" she reassured but she somehow still looked nervous

"Oh wow, so you really sure about this?" I ask just for confirmation and she nods. Okay Alex this is either another dream or reality. If its a dream I'm gonna be so pissed because Alex Jr needs some action. "But wait even if we do this I don't have any condoms with me I mean-" an yet another cut but this time by a finger to my lip

"I got that covered" ok now I'm confused, she can't just pick any condom size "I stole one in your draw yesterday" ok I don't know if I should be impress by her sneaky way or not

"You stole a condom from my draw?" I question and she nods "wait, yesterday?" She nods again. Omg this makes so much sense now when I caught her coming out my room and she was acting nervous "Mitchie Torres, I'm impressed" I say and she grins

"Thank you" she smiles as I shook my head "now captain Russo take me to your wonderful world of magic" she whispers sedutively in my ear making me stand in attention again. She winked and turned around and walked away

Oh it's so on! I thought before taking after her.

**/**

"Okay umm LILY!" Jade but all yelled toward the blonde drunkly. It's save to say that none of them were sober

Hours has passed and they were now playing truth or date. Tess's idea after playing a round games after games. And so far everything was going great until it was Jade's turn. 'I wanna test my theories'

"Truth or Dare?" She grins as she watch the girl smile, she was drunk herself as well

"Truth!" The blonde replies smirking at the brunette who smirked back

"Are you a virgin?" She questions and Lily glares at her then looked at her girlfriend who smiles adoringly at her

"Yes" she replies and Jade smiles _'BINGO!' _

"Okay" was all she said as everyone got back to their game but the brunette's eyes never left the blonde's

**-Malex-**

As soon as Alex would in Mitchie's room, she was yet again shocked. This time at the sight of the girl's bedroom. 'Ok she was planning this for while'

Mitchie's room was lit with candles all around, rose paddle on the floor which lead to the bed. So Alex followed the rose paddle and found her girlfriend laying on her bed all sexily changed out if her dress earlier. Replaced by a green lingerie Tess had helped her buy while at Ann Summers

Alex gulp and felt herself get even hard "oh darling, shut the door behind you" and just like the good girl that she was, Alex obeyed and shut the door before taking a few steps toward the bed

"Hi" Mitchie whispers as she stood before Alex and got nervous under her stare

"You are so beautiful" the middle Russo mumbles as she took a hold of the lingerie string

Mitchie blushes at the compliment and Alex lifts her head up so she was staring into her eyes "your so adorable when you blushes" she teased as Mitchie's face turned tomato red

"Aleeeeex" Mitchie whines shyly as Alex chuckles at the girl's redden face

"What? You are though" Alex said not hiding her smile

"Just shut up and kiss me already" she joked to which Alex smirked at her

"Yes ma'am" and connected their lips together softly

The two kissed softly and gently just enjoying each other's lips against the other. As much as Alex wanted to speed things up she didn't want Mitchie to feel pressured, she wanted things to move on Mitchie's term

Mitchie slowly pulled away before taking a few steps back and taking a hold of the strings of her lingerie, Alex followed her movement as she untied the string and slowly dropping it off of her body as it pooled around her feet

Alex gulp. Slowly the massive lump stuck in her throat as she lustfully stared at Mitchie's half naked body. The girl was only clad in matching panties and bra which was also green...Alex's favourite colour and Alex licked her lips seductivelly

"Like what you see?" The shorter girl asks with a wink

"I-wow" was all Alex could say and Mitchie giggled at her girlfriend's silliness then stepped toward her and connected they lips in a rough kiss

The kiss quickly got heated and hands rammed each other's bodies

"God Alex please touch me" Mitchie groans as she holds Alex's head between her breast, hearing those words fall out Mitchie's lips were all the permissions she needs to step up her game.

She pulled away between Mitchie's breast and kisses her swallow lips before start taking care of her jeans, she quickly rids herself out of the material leaving her with her spongeBob boxers. What? They really comfortable

Mitchie watch with a smile at the girls underpants, Alex was so cute "what?" Alex asks as she saw the smile on Mitchie's face but the brunette shook her head still smiling "they comfortable!" She exclaim and Mitchie burst into laughter and Alex pouts

"Aww baby, your so cute" she said wrapping her arms around the girls's shoulder before kissing her "your really are a kid at heart, I love you" and her smiles, as long as Mitchie thought it was sweet and loved her for it, Alex was fine

"So..." Alex trails a little nervous

"Yeah" Mitchie replies so Alex turns toward with a sigh

"Okay I have to tell you something" Alex starts and Mitch gave her undivided attention "I'm kind of nervous, I mean this is your first time and I don't want to make you regret it" she says looking down and Mitchie smiles because she found it so cute that Alex was instead instead of her and this just makes her even more sure that she want to give herself to Alex

"You won't, I love you and I want my first time to be with you" before Alex can utter a word Mitchie captured her lip with hers and the two quickly fell onto the bed, kissing every parts of each other they could reach

Alex lays Mitchie on the bed as she lays on top of her with both hands on the bed to support her so she wasn't hurting the girl before bending down and kissing her softly before trailing her kisses down her body gently

She kissed and nipple on Mitchie's neck and collarbone before dragging her lips between her breast, this seems to be her favourite part on Mitchie's body to stay

She pulled away and gulp as she hooked her fingers around the girls's bra hook before snapping it open and dragging the material off of Mitchie's body. As the bra came off Mitchie went to cover herself but Alex stopped her

"Don't, your beautiful" she whispers before kissing her worries away and Mitchie relax. Alex bend down and kissed each boobs as the nipple hardens at the sensation of Alex's lips

Mitchie moans as she fell the girl's lips wrap around her harden nipple, sucking delicately on it "oh god" she groans burying her hands into Alex's hair. The middle Russo pulls away with a pop before capturing the other nipple and sucking on it

"Hmm so good" she mumbles before swirling her tongue on the harden bud making the girl moan in estactic before pulling her lips away and traveling down her body. Kissing pass her stomach, kissing every parts of her body

She kissed around the top of her underwear before it off with her teeth and through her long legs before position her head between Mitchie's legs.

She darks out her tongue swipe it against Mitchie's clit and said girl let out a loud moan of pleasure and Alex smirk. Mitchie is a screamer, this should be interesting. She thought as she repeated her earlier action as Mitchie yet again groans

"God Lexie, I need you" and that's all it took for Alex to wrap her lips around Mitchie's pussy as she sucked her clit making the girl cry out in pleasure. "More" she pants and Alex obeyed by thrusting her tongue into her heated centre and picking up the pace "oh god!"

"Mmm" Alex moans between Mitchie's legs driving the girl wild

"I'm so close Lex, oh god" Mitchie moans and thrust about as the pleasure makes unbearable, trying to hold onto anything but couldn't find it, she pulled on her own hair as Alex's pace quickens "oh goooooood!" She gives out a yelp as she reached her peak

Alex smiles at the reaction she got as she cleaned the girl up not letting out even a drop, Mitchie would be the first girl she has ever gone down on, all the girls/woman she had slept with was just her dick inside they pussy or them blowing her

"So how was that?" She questions as she crawl up to the girl and watch as Mitchie slowly flushed her brown eyes open and smiles down at her

"That was...amazing" she breathed out breathlessly and Alex's ego just got the better of her "now your turn"

"As much as I would like that, I really just want to he inside you" Alex said blushing to which Mitchie found to be to cute so she kissed her, tasting herself on Alex's lips

"Are you sure?" She asks before Tess told her something about boys likes it when you blow them the again Alex wasn't a boy, no but she did have a dick so

"As long as your ok with this" Alex said not wanting to seem eager although she was but if Mitchie wasn't sure then they won't go far

"I'm ok with it" and just to prove her point she reached behind Alex unclasp her bra, letting free of those puppies and taking one nipple inside her mouth, sucking on it before letting go with a pop and smirking at the girl's groan "make love to me Alex Russo"

And Alex captured her lips before standing off of the bed and quickly dropping her boxers down and letting free of her dick, she breathed deeply as the fresh air hits her bare skin

Mitchie reaches toward her drawers bedside her bed and pulls out the condom box that the girls helped her buy after stealing one from Alex's drawer and ripped the packet open pulling one out and beckoning Alex toward her

_'Guess Tess's lesson pays off'_ Mitchie thought as her girlfriend crawls toward her and the two kneeled in front of each other on the bed. They stared deep into each other's eyes, they didn't have to say what they were thinking they each knew how much they loved each other.

Mitchie broke the stare as she trails her hand down between they bodies before cupping Alex's dick in her hands and pulling softly on it making the other girl moan and her thrust her hips toward her hand. Mitchie grins as she rips the condom wrappers, pulling the soft material out and rolling it on Alex's dick

The latter girl raised her brow at how pro the girl was and Mitchie winked _'okay next time Tess gives me advice I won't take her as a joke' _she thought as the condom rolled on the harden appendage

"You sure about this?" Alex questions as the two were staring deep into each other's eyes "this will hurt and I don't wanna hurt you" she adds worry

"I'm aware it'll hurt a little but it'll be fine, besides I know you can never internationally hurt me, I trust you" she gave her a kiss for good measure and Alex relaxed before kissing the girl softly while pushing her gently back onto the bed until she was laying on it

Alex gulp nervously before settling herself between her girlfriend, she was shaking which was odd cause Alex Russo is never nervous about sex, hello the girl lost her virginity at 14! And to an older woman, so why is she so nervous

_'I don't wanna hurt her'_ she shook her head trying to remember what Mitchie told her "hey" she was draw toward the voice as her girlfriend cupped her cheek making her look her in the eyes

"It's okay" she whispers as her eyes shined with all the love and trust she had in Alex._ 'If Mitchie isn't nervous and it's her first time then why are you? Get a hold of yourself' _she scold "Alex I want this" Mitchie adds when she realise Alex was still not moving "ok?" She asked

"Ye-yeah" Alex nods before leaning down and pecking Mitchie's lips "jus-just tell me to stop if it hurts, promise?"

"Yeah promise" Mitchie replies sincerely, her girlfriend was really worried about hurting her. Aww

Alex finally picked up the courage to line herself with Mitchie's entrance before trying to thrust in, trying is the word since she was shaking, she stopped, took a deep breath before trying again and this time she succeeded and slowly and gently not like she did with Taylor thrust her dick inside Mitchie's tight channel and the girl let out a small cry as she felt herself being ripped

And Alex panicked, shit she knew this was going to happen. She quickly looked down at the girl and saw a year roll down the side of Mitchie's eyes and she went to pull out but said girl wrapped her legs around Alex's waist preventing her from doing so

"Don't, just give me a moment" she breathes as she tries to adjust herself to the pain. Hey you try having a eight and half inch dick inside your virgin hole and see if you'll be fine! "Ok I'm good now, you can move" Mitchie whispers and Alex went to say something but Mitch hushed her gently "trust me"

Taking her word for it Alex starts slowly rotating her hips as Mitchie moved along with her. She thrust in and out as she holds herself up with hands so she wasn't laying on Mitchie

"Oh god Alex harder!" She moans as Alex quickens her pace as she thrust in and almost out leaving only the head of her dick in before thrusting back in again, hitting on Mitchie's g spot making her scream out in pleasure as she dug her nails on Alex's naked back making her hiss in pain but the pleasure was so much more to even more about it

"Oh fuck!" Alex groans as she felt her dick being squeezed oh so delicately by Mitchie's warm walls and she almost lost it. She quickens her pace as her thrust become sloppy and she just knew she was close but she was not going to cum before Mitchie, that's just embarrassing.

She usually can go for hours, she makes girls cum more than they can count and here she was she could barely hold on with Mitchie, then again Mitchie is tightly she's been with and plus her walls was just so warm and the way it squeezed her was just so delicious

"Oh god Alex faster, I'm gonna cum. I'm so close" thank god! She thought as she throws one of Mitchie's leg over her shoulder giving her more access to pound in and out

Soon the only thing you could hear was they heavy breathing, moans, pants and the noises of skins slapping against each other

"Oh godddddd! Aleeeeex!" Mitchie lets out as she comes undone and Alex thrust once, twice more before Mitchie's walls squeezed her meat tightly and she cum busting out onto the condom

The two stayed in silence as Alex rode out both of they orgasm "that. Was. Amazing!" Mitchie breaths between trying to calm her breathing and racing heart

"Yeah. It. Was" Alex lets out before rolling off of the girl and laying besides her, pulling the used condom off and throwing it inside the trashcan in the room as Mitchie drapes her cover over them and lays her head on Alex's should but not before kissing said girls's sweaty neck

"I love you baby" Alex whispers kissing her forehead

"I love you too Lexie" Mitchie whispers back as she fell herself drifting off to sleep. Alex wrapped her arm tightly around her waist, as she to felt herself drifting off.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Ok that was that, Malex finally did so get ready for crazy quickies in school and everywhere possible as long they horny lol oh and drama is coming 'spoilers?' Okay cause I'm nice**

**-Alex/Ashley surprises Kristen with something**

**-Miley introduces Lily to her dad**

**-Alex/Tori finally meets?**

**-And guess who's back? DEAN...Yay!**

**Ok see you soon babes...bye!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Player's Game**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses <strong>

**artistt14 - Aww really? I should totally write it? Hmm I'll keep that in mind, thanks :)**

**FufuTheFallenAngel - Aww no problem babe, I'm only here to please you guys, and yup I love a horn dog Mitchie but at the same time she's all innocent and shy :)**

**MiloOtis - Aww thank you so much -blushing- here's the next one :)**

**myxe - lol yup, sex finally! Lol glad you liked it :)**

**jenny - haha glad you liked it baby, I know right? Mitchie is such a freak lmao! **

**berniivdee - lol haha sorry for dragging it out but glad you liked it ;) **

**amazinglife18 - Your reviews always brightens me up, I love them so much. Keep em coming baby :D lol and glad you still loving the story btw, hope you enjoy this one :)**

**Maya King - Cameron? Is this you? LOOL your so obsessed with this unborn baby lol**

**Blueninjahgirl - Aww thank you :)**

**Guest - so another go on the Selnessa fic? Hmm interesting :)**

**Guest - You'll be surprised of how many girls she has fucked lol**

**JoriRocks - Yeah I was thinking Alex/Gabriella too but I don't know like maybe I wanna write it as the SB casts lol. Looks like you guys are enjoying the g!p Alex a bit to much lol but I'll see what I can do but if you have like ideas just drop em to me, thanks :)**

* * *

><p><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>-Next Day-<strong>

Brown eyes flashed open before squirting at the bright light that came through the window. Shutting and opening her eyes again so that its used to the angry sunrise Mitchie stretched and yawn tiredly as her eyes took in her room before flashbacks from last night came flooding back making a smile appeared on her lips at the knowledge that she and Alex finally took the next step to their relationship

Speaking of Alex, her morning wood was poking Mitchie's ass, now she can be a good girlfriend and let her sleep or she can be a naughty one and wake her. Hmm the second one sounded so much better though, turning around in Alex's arms Mitchie's smile only widens as she took in the face of her girlfriend's who was sleeping peacefully and Mitchie rethink her decision

Deciding to be a nice girlfriend, she slowly untangled herself out of Alex's arms before quietly and carefully getting out bed as to not disturb the sleeping beauty then she pulled on her bathrobe and creeped out of her room

**/**

As soon as Mitchie reached downstairs she decided to fix the mess that she and Alex left last night before going upstairs. After the cleaning was done she then decided to make breakfast in bed for her amazing girlfriend.

Mitchie was so glad she decided to give herself to Alex because the girl was so careful and gentle with her that she knows she made the right choice.

Eggs, toast, bacon, orange juice, pancakes and a jar of pickles later Mitchie was ready to head back upstairs. Until now she can never understand Alex's fascination with pickle, seriously it didn't even taste nice but don't ever say that in front of Alex though

The brunette picked up the tray of food and headed back upstairs. When she walked back inside her room Alex was still asleep and Mitchie wonder how's that's possible, she knows the girl loves her sleep but seriously it's 10am already

Putting the tray down on the desk that she has in her room, she walked toward her room and slowly smirked. Maybe she could have fun with this

She slowly creeped back onto the bed careful to not alert Alex before slowly starting to pull back the cover that covered Alex's body and smirked when her girlfriend's naked form came into view.

"Alex" Mitchie whispers close to the sleeping girls's form but she barely made a sound. She was leaned on top of her with both her hands placed against the bed, Mitchie's eyes travel Alex's whole body before grinning.

She trailed a finger down the girl's body before reaching south and cupping the girl's hard dick into her hand and gave a small tag which earned her a soft moan. Smirking Mitchie tagged again but this time putting just a little more pressure

Alex moans deeply into her sleep, probably thinking she was dreaming. Mitchie crawled her way down Alex's body so she was situated between the girl's legs.

She remember all the tips Tess gave her on hand jobs so she slowly circle her thumb against the mushroom head collecting the drips of pre-cum and spreading it around the sensitive bit.

Alex groans as she started moving her hips at the same time as Mitchie's hand, still thinking she's in some dream world

Mitchie increases the speed of her hand, rolling the thick shaft against her palm then her other hand cupped Alex's balls

"Oh shit" was let out Alex's lips as her eyes began to open after realising this felt more real than any dreams she's had before and just as she was getting close she felt the sensation gone. The magical hand gone, Alex's eyes fly opens ready to whine but she didn't get the chance to because she felt this amazing warm sensation on her dick and she groans 'fuck!'

Mitchie wrapped her lips around the shaft, putting in little by little inches deeper and before long she was slowing the whole eight 1/2 inches. Fuck she was a fucking pro

Mitchie hums as she sucked on Alex's dick making the girl moan loudly in pleasure and thrust her hips up 'shit' she groans as she shut her eyes tightly with her hands "fuck Mitch I'm gonna cum" she groans as Mitchie took a hold of her length and moved her hand while sucking on the tip

She loosely played with Alex's testicles as it contrast in her hand. Alex can fell her stomach burn as she was approaching her "shit Mitchie I'm so close, maybe you should- shit" she cusses as the other girl bobs her head up and down her shaft.

Does she even have a gag reflex cause damn. Mitchie as humming on her dick as the sound vibrated on her length, letting it hit the back of her throat. Alex was truly in heaven

"Oh god here it comes" Alex shudders as her load came spilling out of tips, and Mitchie made sure to swallow every bits not even letting a drop put "fuck that's so fucking hot" Alex pants wiling her breathing to go down

Mitchie crawls her way up Alex's body before connecting their lips together in a kiss, letting Alex taste herself in her tongue before pulling away with a pop

"Good-morning" the younger girl grins with a wide smile

"Best way to wake up ever" Alex says sitting up on her elbow "morning beautiful" she pecks Mitchie cheek as the brunette smirks as she notice Alex's dick still rock hard standing in attention, just begging to be touched

"What a spud" Mitchie bits her lips and Alex's ego multiples "I wanna feel you inside me" Mitchie seductively whispers making Alex shivers

She quickly got rid of the material she had on leaving her naked as the day she was born. Alex went to sit up but Mitchie pushed her down "I'm in charge" she commands making Alex smirk as her dick twitches

"I love it when your so demanding, so fucking sexy" she lets out as Mitchie growls before lowing herself on Alex's dick. The two moans at the feeling, Alex of finally feeling Mitchie's warm walls around her dick and Mitchie of being filled oh so beautiful

"Oh no" Mitchie finally lets out in horror

"What?" Alex asks concern

"Condom" and it clicked in Alex what Mitchie was trying to say

"I'll just pull out-" but Alex's sentence got cut short as Mitchie started moving along her body "fuck Mitch what are you doing? I could-"

"Sshh, just pull out before you can cum. I just need to get off" she groans as she increases the speed

Alex brought both of her hands and placed it on Mitchie's hips as she guidance her in deeper as her dick hit Mitchie's gspot and the brunette started bouncing up and down on Alex's length

The only noise could be heard was the squeak of the bed, they moans, groans and pants and the sound of skin slapping against skin

"Oh god I'm gonna cum" Mitchie cries as Alex's thumb found her clit and she started rubbing on it

All it took was one hard bounce for Mitchie to reach her high as she climax around Alex's dick, her walls squeezing tightly on the girls's dick, blocking her in

"Oh shit! Mitchie you have to let me out" Alex cries feeling like she's gonna come busting anytime "Miiitchiie" Alex whines feeling her stomach burn but eventually Mitchie's walls releases her and she quickly pulled out

As soon as Mitchie got off of her she started jerking off and her white seeds came flowing out, ruining Mitchie's covers "oh fuck" she pants as she flops back down on the bed, her breath heavy

"That. Was. Amazing" Mitchie pants on her spot still laying there in a daze. The only response Alex let out was heavy pants "I think our breakfast just got cold" Mitchie finally announce after her breath calmed down

"Well I can think of thing or two we could eat" Alex said winking toward Mitchie

"God your such a horndog" she chuckles slapping the girl's arm playfully "and besides we got all day for that" she wriggles her brows making Alex chuckle

"Now who's the horndog" she mocked before briefly kissing the girls's sweaty forehead "I love you" she pronounce

"I love you too" Mitchie breaths happily before snuggling into Alex's arms and falling asleep, they can always heat up the food she made. Right now she just needed to sleep.

**/**

"Has anyone seen or spoke to Malex yet?" Miley asks as the group were gather at the waverly substation in the afternoon the next day

"Nope, they literally spent all day yesterday indoor fucking like bunnies" Caitlyn says as Tess slaps her arm for being so crude "well it's true" she adds after rubbing her arms

"Well I don't blame them, I mean Steve and Connie are coming back tonight so they just using the time for their advantage" Joannie adds as she sips on her soda

"Who wanna bet we won't see them again today" Jade said. Te brunette has instantly became part of the group since Friday. Everyone were so nice and welcoming although she has yet to spend time with both Mitchie and Alex but sr knew from stories that Mitchie was the nicest in the bunch, even nicer than Harper and the girl is a freaking saint. Alex isn't a problem as long as you don't piss her off so she knows they'll be cool

"Hmm not sure I would bet on that, Mitchie's parents are back tonight so they would wanna clear everything up as to not suspect a thing" Tess says so no one placed the bet cause Tess is always right. No seriously she is, it's like a gift

As if on queue both Mitchie and Alex came strolling in hand in hand with big wide smiles that just screamed 'just had the best sex of our lives' and walk toward the gang

"Hey guys" the couple said in unison smiling down at the others

"Well look who has finally grace us with their presence" Miley stated

"What day do you call this?" Caitlyn questions with raised brow and a smirk on her face

"Sunday" Alex replies simply as Mitchie blushes and buries her face on the hook of Alex's neck

"So what's up? What we talking about?" Alex asks moving the conversation away from Mitchie and I

"Well we were-" but Alex's phone started ringing cutting into Miley's response which Alex was for sure wont be appropriate

"Ooh gotta take this, be right back" she waved the advice in the air before leaving with a light kiss to Mitchie's cheek

"Your face glowing, your so obvious" Tess smirks as soon as Alex left and Mitchie sat down next beside Jade

"I can't help it" he mumbles shyly with a blush and Tess's smirk widens

"So how was it?" Harper asks shocking everyone else even jade was shocked as she came to learn that Harper doesn't like talking about sexual things "what?" Se shrug "I'm a human being" she simply stated and everyone's attention turn back to Mitchie

"Well" she trails off as she felt all pair of eyes on her "amazing" she finally breathed with a dreamy look across on her face. Miley and Joannie smirk proud of their friends, Caitlyn rolled her eyes at Mitchie's obviousness, Harper just wanted to test that theory now so bad,Tess tried hard not to agree with Mitchie cause yeah Alex was that amazing in bed while Lily wore a frown on her face as Jade observes the girl

"How many?" Tess asks always loved to hear a gossip

"All?" Mitchie blush knowing already what Tess was asking

"Mitchie Torres you dog" her blonde friend grinned proudly and others were confused at the girl's code conversation but not Lily who looked annoyed just then Alex came back

"Who was it?" Mitchie asks as she stood up and let the girl sit down before sitting on her lap

"Ashley" she replies as her arms circled around Mitchie's waist and held her protectively

"As in Kristen's Ashley?" Miley asks confused, she and Alex get along now? Wow

"Yeah, she wanted to know if I wanted to come with her and Kristen for baby shopping" Alex said excitedly at the thought of holding a tiny onesie for her daughter, she's still convince its a girl and her instincts are never wrong "wanna keep me company?" Alex asks turning to Mitchie

"Umm actually I think I'm gonna pass, not that I don't want to its just I wanna spend time with girls" she said after seeing Alex's frown

"Okay then, well I'm gonna ho get ready, they'll be here soon" she lightly tap Mitchie's skirt clad thighs letting her know she wants to stand up, the brunette removed herself off of Alex's lap and let her stand before sitting back down "call me later?" Mitchie nods and the two kissed before Alex headed toward the spiral stairs of the Russo home

"And I think I should get going, promised my rents I'll be home for lunch, see you troop tomorrow or whatever" jade said standing up also

"Oh can you give me a ride home?" Harper asks and Jade shrug and the two bid goodbye before leaving

"They'll look so good together" Tess announce with a glint in her eyes and her girlfriend sigh

"Please don't get any ideas babe, if it'll happen let it be" she said and Tess pouts but Caitlyn kisses it away making a lovey look cross the blonde's eyes

"You are disgusting" Miley announce before standing up "I'll be right back, just need to talk to Kirsten" se said waving her cellphone in indication

"I think Tess and I will get going now, come on babe lets go" Caitlyn said and the blonde without question left

"We'll talk later Mitch" she throws behind as they left

"So..." Joannie trails as both Lily and Mitchie stared at her "yeah I'm gonna go too, bye!" And she ran off making the two girls chuckle

"Are your ok?" Mitchie asks after a few minutes of silence between her and Lily after Joannie's departure

"I'm good" she shrug making Mitchie frown

"What's going on Lils" she asks concern, her best fried has been acting really odd lately and Mitchie was going to get to the bottom of things "and please don't lie to me" she adds after a while of watching Lily open and close her mouth

"It's nothing, I'm fine" she said not so convincing and Mitchie groans

"Lily, just tell me"

"I-" she pause frastruated, she knew she should let it go but seeing Mitchie and Alex together just makes the guilt bubble up and she knew she shouldn't be but still and Miley? Don't even start somehow she thinks Jade has figure her out but she really can't tell not she wanna confront the girl just in case she does "did she hurt?" She asks worriedly

"Who? Alex?" Mitchie asks confused and Lily's nod was her answer "no, she was really sweet. Lils you don't have to worry about Alex hurting me cause I know she won't"

"I know it's just-" she groans annoyed at her, how does she tell Mitchie without telling her?

"Just what?" Mitchie asks concern at seeing the girl battle with herself at whatever she was trying to keep

"Hey, everything ok?" The two turn around to see Alex standing there all freshly dressed in different clothes

"Yeah everything is fine" Lily quickly answers and Mitchie stared at really worried

"Umm is your dad here? I wanna apologise for not coming to work for the past week" she said with a blush as Alex smirks, she's been covering Mitchie's shifts

"He's upstairs" Alex replies and Mitchie quickly left with a comforting squeeze to Lily's hand and a kiss to Alex's cheek

Alex watched as her girlfriend went out sight before turning back to the blonde sitting there avoiding her eye contact "your ok?" She questions

Lily stood up "I'm fine" she let out quickly still avoiding eye contact as she hurried to get past Alex but the girl caught her wrist "let go of me" she seethed and Alex let go

"I-" but she got cut off

"If you can look your girlfriend in the eyes and lie to her every time that's you, I can't do it. I refused to do it!"

"And telling them will do what exactly? Nothing so just stop with this guilty coincense and move on" Alex said annoyed as Lily glares at her

"What's going?" They head wipe around to find Miley standing there confused

"Um nothing" Alex replies with a smile and her best friend size her up with eyes before dropping the matter in hand

"Krist and Ashley are outside waiting" Alex thanked et before leaving the two alone "your ok?" Miley asks and her girlfriend smiles at her with a nod "ok so how would you like to have dinner with my dad, Kristen and I tomorrow?" She asks. She really wanted Lily to meet her dad and Kristen as Miley's sister not their English teacher

"Um yeah, sure of course" she replies as Miley smiles happily before kissing her lips softly

**/**

"Omg this is the cutest thing ever!" Alex cooed as se stared a small black boots with flowers "Ashley isn't this so cute" she asks holding I toward the older girl

"Aww that's so adorable but looks at this little hat" Ashley gush as the two cooed

"Seriously guys?" Kristen asks with one hand on her hip and a brow raised "stop doing that, your embarrassing me" she groans annoyed before moving along away from the two

"Hormones" both Alex and Ashley says in unison

"Come on before she starts to throw a fit" and with that's say Ashley followed after the pregnant girl as Alex returns the boot but as she went to turn around she caught sight of someone before they disappeared

"Alex! You coming?" She heard Ashley's voice before shaking her head

"Umm ye-yeah" she replies still in a trace cause she could swore she saw-never mind she thought as she followed after Ashley

Two rows away from the one Alex was at stood a brunette haired girl with closed eyes as she will her breathing to go back to normal

"Ok that was close" Tori thought as she looked around the corner to make sure the other brunette girl left before turning around and heading toward the exit

If Alex was here she didn't wanna be here and have a chance to bumping into her, its not that she was running away from her but she just wasn't ready to face her yet and she has no idea when she will be ready

**/**

**-Mitchie's POV-**

Shutting the front door of my house behind me, I placed my house key by the table near the door and decided to head to my room to take a shower then sleep seeing how it was Monday tomorrow but just I was about to climb up the stairs I heard a voice

"Mitchie? Is that you?" I heard my mum call from the living room, weren't not supposed to be back later on in the night? It's only 7:30pm

"Hey mum, your back?" I ask not hiding my surprise as I walked inside the living room

"Yeah we caught the earlier flight and here we are" she simply said

"Where's dad?"I ask after noticing my mum was alone with only her book in hand

"Oh he went to be early, still tired from the flight and with work tomorrow" she said as I nod in understanding

"Umm I'm just gonna head to my room and-" but she cut me off

"Actually sit down for a moment, I wanted to talk to you" she said and my heart beat at what she wanted to talk about

"Ok" I trail off sitting down across from my mum, staring at her " so what's up?" I shift nervously under her gaze, she was sizing me up se was giving a look that I couldn't read and it was making me nervous

"How's things between you and Alex?" Okay that's weird

"Umm fine, great even. She's amazing" I don't know why but I jut find the need to protect my girlfriend, and my mum was acting oddly strange if this was my dad then I would understand seeing how Alex wasn't his biggest fan

"Hm" she hummed and I went to say something but she cut off "when did I start losing you" she mumble to herself but I heard it loud and clear

"Mum-" again my mum cuts off

"Did you had sex with Alex?" At the question my heart jumped and I start to sweat I open and close my mouth for an answer "and don't lie to me, your not so great at it" she adds after seeing my reaction

"I-"

"I found this" she said sliding something from the book she was reading across the table and my eyes travel to where her hand was and my eyes widen in shock at seeing the object

There lay on the table was the condom both Alex and I spent hours looking for after it threw across the room a heat of the moment. This wasn't good

"Now should I repeat my question?" My mum asks and I can see the anger in her eyes

"Mum I'm 17 and I can have sex if I want to" ok that was lame but whatever

"Your grounded" wait what

"What? You can't ground me for having sex, it's my own body and my own free will!" I seethed a bit angry

"I can do whatever I want I'm your mother and as long as you stay under my roof I will not be you allowing you to have sex in my house" she yelled and my mum barely yells

"Technically-"

"Do not bad mouth me Michelle Alison Torres" she let out through clenched teeth, u hate it when she uses my full name so I just closed my mouth "now go to your room,m your grounded for 2 weeks" she cannot be serious

I went to voice my thought but she raised her brow at me so I just shut up "yes ma'am" I let out before stoning toward my room, parents are so unfair sometimes

**/**

"And she ground you?" Harper asks as I angrily shut my locker the next day at school "wow tough life" she adds as I sigh as we were joined by Caitlyn and Tess hand in hand

"Hey guys" they greet in unison, creepy and Harper and I waved

"Who kicked your puppy Torres" Tess asks with an amused smile at my annoyed expression but I just roll my eyes "so we still on for the mall today?" She questions as the four of us started heading to our homeroom

"I can't" I reply as Tess frowns "I'm grounded" I roll my eyes before entering the classroom with few students already in the place

"What? Why the hell are you grounded?" Caitlyn questions sitting next to Tess and draping her arm around her chair

"Her mum found out about her and Alex having sex" Harper replies before I could and both Tess and Caitlyn's mouth turned to an o then Lily and Miley joined us

"Hey gangs" Miley said sitting down and dragging Lily onto her lap, no one cares about homeroom, seeing how we only here to take attendance and what's not

"Mitchie totally got busted by her mum and now she's grounded" Tess says with a grin as I flip her off, Alex was totally rubbing off on me

"Oh do tell" Jade grins as she appeared in thin air, pulling a chair around the small circle that seemed to formed and sitting backward on the chair

"Has no one been grounded before in their life?" I ask annoyed at my friends who seemed to find it fascinating

"Well we do but just not to the reason why you got grounded" Miley replies

"Who got grounded?" Oh come on ! I groan as Joannie's voice joined in with a new face

"Hello beautiful" Alex said kissing my cheek "morning" she grins before kissing my lips and I blush feeling everyone's eyes on us "so who got grounded?" She asks moving the attention away from me, thank god

"Your girlfriend did" Tess replies as I glare

"What? Why?" Alex replies with concern and before I could reply, Miley did..great

"Your mother in-law found out you popped her daughter's cherry so she got grounded" and this is why I never like it when Miley opens her mouth to talk, she's so brief

"Miley!" Lily exclaim slapping the girl's arm who winch in pain

"She knows?" Alex asks panicky in her eyes so I stood up and pulled her away from our noisy friends "how?" She adds with wide eyes

"Well remember that condom we lost?" I trail off as her eyes lit up in understanding before groaning

"And now your dad wants to kill me, probably shot me with his shotgun, omg I'm gonna die so young before I can even meet my daughter and produce more Alex juniors. I am to young to die!" She ends with a squeak

And I thought Harper was dramatic "I'm so glad to see you still a girl deep down that tough act" I say as she glares at me "and besides my dad doesn't know, so stop being so dramatic. No one is going to kill you" I giggle at her frowning face, she looked so cute

"Wait does this mean you can't come see me at my new permeant and official job?" She asks with pouty lips, gosh she's adorable

"I'm sorry baby" I say stepping in and wrapping my arms around her waist "I wish I can but I can't" she pouts even more so I leaned up on my tippy toes and kisses the pout away

"Okay fine, can I at least drive you home?" She asks hopefully

"My mum will be picking me up from now on and dad will be dropping me" her shoulders drop

"They might as well forbid us from seeing each other" she says frustrated and my heart hurts at the thought of being forbidden to seeing Alex again but I know my mum will never do that, only cause she knows I'll see her at school and plus she'll only push me away and I don't think she wants that

"That will never happen, I won't allow it. Ever!" I end as I hugged we close and she hugged me back. She wants me happy and I know both of my parents knows that even despite my dad's dislike over her I know he understand

"Yo Malex, it's class time!" We pulled away at the sound Joannie's voice before looking around and seeing almost everyone out the room

We pulled away, laced out fingers together as Alex kisses my cheek before we followed after the others

**/**

**-Alex's POV-**

I was sitting in the only place that allows me peace and time to think during my free period. Everyone else had class and I was left alone so I went to my favourite place in the whole school. The garden

It's beautiful, peaceful, calm and all in all amazing. The trees around it gives it this warm feel, blocking the sun out and the flowers were just beautiful to look at

I was sitting on one of the bench with my sketch book in hand trying to see if I can find an inspiration. I was busy skewing away until I sense another presence with me, no one comes here except for me so this is kind of new to me

I placed my sketch book down beside me before turning around to see who had interrupted my peaceful time and frown

"Hey Russo, look time no seen" the person said and I clench my teeth

"Dean" I let out as he smirks at me

"What's up? How's it going?" He asks as he walked around the place and my eyes followed

"What you doing here Dean, I thought your parents finally came to their sense and shipped you to military school or better yet psycho ward" I reply as he stopped walking and stood in front of me but far

"You know Russo, your funny ill give you that" he laughed that malice laugh of his before getting serious "how's sweet dear Mitchie doing? You guys still together?" He asks changing the subject and I clench my fist

"What did you thought we would break up?" I smirk at him

"Well yes! I mean I don't see what she sees in you, you didn't deserve. I do" he says smirking at the anger that crossed my face

"You stay the hell away from her!" I growl and Dean smirk even bigger

"Say Russo, you popped her cherry yet or is she to uptight!" She chuckles so I punched his stupid face making him stumble backward "oh temper temper" he mocks as his lips starts breasting

"You stay the hell away from my girlfriend, I don't want you not even 5 feet near her. Understood?" I say shaking him but he just laughed

He wasn't worth it, his obviously crazy

"You know Russo, if I was you I would have my fun with Mitchie now" he announce just as I went to leave after picking up my sketch book

"And why is that?" I ask as I advance toward him

He finally stood up from the floor and wiped his bloody nose "because you never know when it might end" he smirk at me before brushing past me and leaving. What the fuck is that suppose to mean?

**/**

**-Miley's POV-**

"And dad I beg of you to please please not make a joke" I say for the hundredth time as my dad chuckles at me, this was serious and I don't know why his laughing

"Miles relax ok? I won't embarrass you in front of your girlfriend, much" he adds as I growl frustrated but he just laughed

"You think this is funny?" I sarcastically asks as he nods "it's not" I answer with a straight face "Krist help me!" I groan turning toward my older sister who was busy stuffing her face with pickles and peanut butter...yuck! That's totally Alex's kid

"Sorry Miles no can do, if I went through it so do you" she let out as I roll my eyes

"Trust me kiddo, all parents take enjoyment with embarrassing they children to their boyfriend or girlfriend" Ashley replies as she chops up the veggies an handle them to my dad who stir it into a pan

"You guys are all no help!" I say just then the doorbell rings "if you two embarrasses me I swear I'll et you back, dad I'll cut your hair and Kristen I'll-I'll turn your kid into a player!" I threaten as my dad gasps dramatically but Kristen smirks

"Oh Miley please, are you forgetting who the other parent is? And her record with girls isn't that good" she replies as Ashley laughs at my frustrated growl before going to open the door

"Hi pretty" I greet as soon as I open the door and saw Lily standing there with a blue low cut dress hugging her curves "wow, you look wow" I breathed as she blushes

"Thank you, and you look" she paused taking in my appearance, I haven't changed yet from my school clothes. I had to make sure everything was perfect "the same" she finally says as I smile

"Thank you, come on in" I moved to the side letting her in before shutting the door

"Miley! Are we going to mer that girlfriend of yours that you won't stop talking about?" I hear my dad's voice yell from the kitchen with two giggles following

They are so dead. I turned toward Lily and chuckle nervously as she smiles adorably at me "shall we?" I say offering my hand to her

"Yes, we shall" and hooked out hands together as I lead her toward the kitchen. God help me

**/**

**-Alex's POV-**

It was really hard saying bye to Mitchie after school as her mum's jeep stood by the school park before we were so looking toward to coming to my new job together, she wasn't going to stay just simple wish me luck then leave but still

Even when he kissed me good luck before leaving to her mum's car left me with sadden as her mum glare at me from distance. Great the only parent that liked me disliked me now. Life is awesome! I thought sarcastic as I descend the mall's escalator

As I walked to head toward the cupcake shoe my eyes caught the inside of mother Care (is there one in USA? No? Ahwell) and my eyes lit up at cute clothes inside and I couldn't resist going inside

Yesterday all Ashley, Kristen and I did was buy a few baby clothes, although Kristen refused to but either boys or girls clothes Ash and I sneaked a few girls item, they were so cute and pink but cute I should know seeing how I hated the colour but it was just to adorable

Anyway I must of been so lost in my thought that I didn't realise I was already inside and not looking were I was coming at the busy store I bumped hard into someone making them drop they shopping basket. Pacifiers and a few boys clothes went flying around.

I quickly bend down and gather the item, apologising to the person over and over for bumping into them

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you I wasn't looking and I'm sorry" I kept repeating after gathering the item and- "Tor?" I asks with wide eyes making the brunette's. okay now I know I wasn't going crazy when I saw her yesterday. Tori Verga was back?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay they finally meet, well kind of but we getting there. Baby steps haha. Do you think that Connie was unfair for grounding Mitchie? <strong>

**Oh ps: if USA doesn't have Mother Care is basically a shop that sells all baby things, any baby things you can think of. I love going in there cause some of the clothes is so tiny like "wow a human being is really gonna fit in this?" It's awesome! Lol **

**Anyway until next time lovies, keep them reviews comings. I love your opinions. Bye :***


	33. Chapter 33

**Player's Game**

**Review Responses **

**FufuTheFallenAngel - Hahah lol yeah don't forget about Dean he won't be happy about that, and I'm from the land of United Kingdom where we drink tea with our magnificent queen LOOL**

**Demenaforever13 - Oh wow yes it has been a while and it's great to have you back. Don't be disappearing on me again :D**

**berniivdee - Well seeing how I'm the queen of cliff-hanger that was expected ;) lol**

**amazinglife18 - Lool omg but can you just imagine Alex walking in on her daughter having sex or finding out that she had sex? That would be so fucking epic haha, the wait is finally over cause you get to find out what happens next :D**

**jenny - Omg really? Happy late birthday baybee, hope you had fun and that I'm glad I made your day by updating even though I had no idea eheh**

**Guest - I'm gonna go with Spring Breakers cause I have the plot already in mind :)**

**Maya King - Omg, okay they will be no cutting, killing, stabbing anything or anyone :o this is a sweet romance story lol**

**Xxx - Heeey wow long time no seen lol seen not literally seen but yeah you know what I mean lol, yup Delena is still number 1 but Selnessa are just so adorable :)**

**kestralgirl - Welcome and thank you for reading always nice getting new reviewers and I'm glad to have you hooked in this roller coaster that is my story lol**

**Guest - Lool sorry :$**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow Tori Vega" Alex said for what felt like millionth times since bumping into the girl like 30 mins ago. Now the two that used to be fuck buddies were sitting on the bench by the fountain that was in the mall. Alex had time to kill so she might as well catch up with an old friend?<p>

"That's me" the other girl said chuckling

"I still can't believe your back in New York, let alone Waverly" she conclude in disbelief "last I saw you, you were moving to Seattle"

"Yeah well I kind of missed New York so when I had the opportunity to come back, I took it" Tori explained being careful not to touch the real reason why she was back

"So how's your family?" Alex asks she was a little bit to excited

"Oh they're good, Trina and dad are still back in Seattle it's just my mum and I" she almost cursed herself for her slip up

"You look good by the way" ok she was complimenting not flirting, complimenting an old friend, there's nothing wrong with it

Tori blushes deeply, Alex always had a way with words "thanks" well considering child birth she was shocked Alex thought she looked great "I erm I should get going, I kind of promised my mum I won't be gone long, so" she said standing up

"Oh hey, why don't you call me sometimes and we could catch up more? I kind of missed you Tors" Alex said nervously scratching the back of her head

Tori took in Alex's body language, her appearance everything and she's gotta admit the girl looked good, of course she did she's Alex Russo "umm yeah sure" the two quickly exchange numbers and Tori knew telling Alex about Preston right now wasn't a good idea

"So umm I'll see you around?" Alex nods with a smile, after the two exchange hugs Tori literally ran off as Alex stood there with a stupid looking grin on her face

_'Tori Vega'_ she thought before walking toward her first permanent job

**•••**

"And this is my room" Miley announce pushing the wooden door open to reveal her well cleaned room.

Any other day you walk in Miley's room you will have trouble finding the floor but today you could almost eat off of the floor

"Wow it's beautiful, kind of different than I imagined" Lily observed as Miley shut the door behind her

After barely introducing Lily to a train wreck that is her family she quickly pulled the blonde away before any of them could make a job or say something embarrassing although Kristen did manage to slip 'keep the door open' as the two were making their way upstairs follow by three laughters

"You imagined my bedroom?" Miley asks shyly and Lily blushes

"Ooh a guitar" the blonde exclaim dodging the question and Miley smirked as she walked toward her bed where Lily sat with the guitar in her arm "wanna help me play?" She asks with big blue eyes shinning

"Or we could do something more fun" Miley smirks before leaning toward her girlfriend and capturing her bottom lip with hers and kissed her deeply and the blonde responded immediately

Wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck Lily pulled the southern girl toward her as she leaned back flat on the bed with Miley hovering on top of her, lips still attached together

Miley traces Lily's arm with her hand making the girl shudder as she plants kisses on her neck. Deciding to test the water she crawled her hand slowly under Lily's top and let her fingers grace Lily's stomach

The blonde shivers and moans as Miley kisses a sweet spot on her neck, she was having fun feeling Miley's lips on her neck as her fingers drew patterns on her abdomen until the girl graced at her bra clad breast and she snapped out of her reverie

"I'm sorry, sorry I" Miley rushes as Lily pushed off all the sudden

"N-no it's ok, I'm just not ready" she fixed her scrunched up clothes as Miley moved away

"It's okay, I understand and I don't want your first time, our first time to be like this anyway" she kissed bruised lips for assurance before moving to get her guitar

As Miley said all those words Lily bit her lips in guilt, she can't do this to Miley she doesn't deserve it. But how does she even beginning to tell her?

"So guitar lesson?" The brunette announce sitting next to Lily, kissed her cheek as the two worked on a few tunes waiting for Robbie to call them down for dinner

**•••**

Alex finally walked inside the cupcake shop that she was supposed to walk at and looked around for anyone but the place seemed empty.

What kind of cupcake shop doesn't open until 5pm anyway, what she doesn't care she just needs to make a few extra bucks to support her baby on the way

"Hello?" The brunette calls after a few minutes of looking around, a door opening caught her attention and she turned to the sources and a girl carrying boxes came stumbling out

"Oh a little help?" She called and Alex moved to help her set the boxes on the counter "thanks" she breathed before fixing her eyes at Alex "Alex?" She said, the girl looked confused, she knew her?

"You know my name? How? Omg are you like from the future-" the brunette started dumbly but got cut off

"You don't remember me do you?" The other girl questions so Alex shrug, she actually has no idea who the girl was "typical, the girl with the nice shoes?" She tried to explain but Alex just stared at her blankly

Come on now everyone has nice shoes but not as nice as Mitchie's. the other girl rolled her eyes "we fuck'd in the mall in the small toilet cubicles" and just liked that she remembered, what was her name again? "Annie" the girl offered seeing the questionable look on Alex's face

"Haha right annie, I knew that" she mumbles "so umm how's your boyfriend?" She asks awkwardly

"We broke up" yikes Alex thought "anyway I'm kind of like your boss seeing how my mum owns this joint but we also have a manager who kind of looks out for everything so it's in order" Annie explained and Alex nodded along "come on I'll show you around" she said touching Alex's arm "whoa, nice!" She smirked squeezing Alex a bit

"Um thanks" she uncomfortably say yanking her arm away from the girls's grip, and let her show her around. This will be some long fucking hours.

**•••**

"Haha she didn't" Lily laughed loudly as Robbie finished yet another story about Miley when she was young

"Oh you bet yourself she did" the father laugh missing the glare his daughter was sending him

"Oh dad tell her about that one time during Christmas" Kristen pips up, enjoying her sister's humiliation a little to much

"No, dad don't or else" Miley threatens but it obviously fell on death ears as her dad started recounting the story

"Ok so it was christmas day and Miles was about 10 at the time. Anyway it was snowing pretty bad and little miss here wanted to go play in the snow. Of course being the amazing dad that I am I sad no, this one tries to sneak out the house in the rush so I don't see he end up falling off on her faceband eating the snow. Of course all this time we were watching her, it was quiet hilarious" Robbie said chuckling

"No it wasn't, I was freezing my butt off" Miley exclaim as Lily laughed along with the others

"Oh I got one" Kristen exclaim and Miley groans

"I hate my life" she mumbles but a kiss on the cheek from Lily had her smiling and blushing that even Kristen's embarrassing story can't get to her

**•••**

"Wow I never thought people still ate cupcake past 12pm" Alex said as she finally pulled down the closing sign

"Yeah well, now you do" Annie said leaning against the counter

"Well I should get going now, it's getting late and I have school-" but Alex's speech got cut off as the other girl moved in to her personal space

"You know Alex, you and I kind of had fun the last time so I was thinking why not relive it?" She trails as she ghosts her fingers up Alex's arm

"Um no thanks" Alex said moving her hand

"Why not?" She pouts thinking that will do the trick 'bitch please Mitchie's pouts beats yours any day' Alex thought then rolled her eyes at the girl

"Because I have a girlfriend who I love very much, so now if you'll excuse I'll just, yeah bye" she practically ran out the door leaving behind a red faced angry blonde in her wake

As Alex walked toward the parking lot heading to her car, she pulled out we cell phone ready to call Mitchie only to remember the girl was grounded so her phone got taken away "fuck!" She let out wanting so badly to hear her girlfriend's angelic voice

Feeling defeated she went to put her phone back inside her pocket when she noticed she had a text so she clicked on it and it opened_ 'hey Alex it's Tori, just_ _wondering about that catching up. We still on?' _She smiled as she typed out her reply, it'll be great to catch up with other girl again. She missed her

_'Sure Tor, how_ _about we meet at_ _yours tomorrow? Just send your address and I'll be_ _there after work' _she send before pocketing her phone and getting inside her car and driving away

She needed a long hot shower, and good sleep right now she could care less about food because she was tired as fuck

**•••**

"So how did dinner go?" Joannie asks Miley. The two were standing at their lockers getting ready for their homeroom

"A nightmare" Miley groans "all Krist and my dad did was tell embarrassing stories about me which by the way wasn't funny" she huff and Joannie gave her a weird look

"Okay man, chill" the hockey player said raising her hand up In surrender mode

"Hey" the two turned around to face their other friend who looked slightly not like herself

"You ok Alex" Joannie said with a smile as the other girl groans

"No, I wanna sleep" she moans banging her head against her closed locker "oh btw guess who's back in town"

"Tori Vega?" Joannie let out then her eyes widen in horror, Miley elbowed her and Alex was finally awake "I-I mean wh-who?" She nervously stutters

"How did you know it was Tori?" Alex asks suspiciously staring the girl down, Joannie was never good at lying nor keeping secrets

"It's all Miley fault!" She blurts out before running away down the hall

"Haha well what about that Tori is back. Oh is that the time I gotta go" the southern girl made towable but Alex reacted quick and pulled her back by her jacket

"Explain!" She growls and Miley gotta admit she was kind of scared so Miley told her how she bumped into Tori that time "and you didn't think to mention it to me?" Alex exclaim

"Well no, not really" she simple replies

"Why?" Alex was beyond annoyed as well as angry, Miley knew almost a month that Tori was back

"What does it matter if I did or not? It's not like you two will go back to being fuck buddies!" Miley said a little bit loudly

"What's going on?" Both Miley and Alex turned around to face Mitchie

"Nothing, your girlfriend is just being a pain" she slam her locker shut before storming away

"Okay, what was that about?" Alex shook her head smiling at Mitchie

"Miley being Miley" she reply, Mitchie who didn't look convinced decided to let it go

"How's my working girl?" She ask changing the subject, if Alex wanted to tell her then she will in her own time

"After one day I'm already willing to quit" Alex said honestly, seriously the rush was the worse an she thought working at the substation was bad

"Aww my poor baby, you'll be fine" Mitchie said kissing Alex's cheek

"Well well if it isn't Malex" Dean growl appearing out of nowhere

"Dude do you stalk us now?" Alex wonders, seriously he was everywhere "what do you want Dean"

"Oh nothing just seeing how we are this morning" he smirked and without another word walked away

"Okay seriously he creeps me out" Mitchie said watching the boy walk away

"Ah don't pay attention to him, and besides I'm here I'll protect you" she smiled goofy as Mitchie rolled her eyes

"Lets go before we're late for lesson" she drag the girl by her hand toward they homeroom which they were already late for, ah well

**•••**

Alex hums to herself as she washes her hand in the school bathroom's sink, she was so lost in herself that she didn't hear the door opening when she looked up she was face to face with Gigi

"Alex" the blonde said just as Alex reached for the paper towel and wipe her hands "how have you been?" The blonde adds after receiving no reply from Alex

This girl almost ended her relationship with Mitchie before it even started, she wasn't going to take a risk

"What do you want Gigi" she asks annoyed finally facing the girl

"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my past behaviour, I know you don't believe me and I don't blame you because I never gave you a reason to believe me anyway but I really am" Alex took in the girl and she almost looked sincere but Alex wasn't gonna let her guards down

"Thanks but you're apologizing to the wrong person, both you and I know who deserved that apology but thanks anyway" and with that say Alex left the bathroom not wanting to deal with the girl any longer

**•••**

"You know you don't have to sit with me until my mum gets here" Mitchie says as she and Alex sat on the bus stop beside the school entrance

"I know but I still want to, I mean what kind of a girlfriend would I be if I left you here all alone?" Alex says as Mitchie kissed her cheek

"Your to sweet for me" she mumbles resting her head on Alex's shoulder

"You know I could always drive you home" Alex offers

"I would love that if my mum strictly told me to wait for her after school, you know being grounded sucks"

"Your telling me? I wanted nothing more than to hear your voice last night after work, imagine my disappointment at knowing you didn't have your phone with me" Alex pouts

"Aww baby, your so sweet" Mitchie announce leaning over to peck Alex's pouty lip just as Alex was getting lost into the kiss a horn sounded and the two pulled away resting their foreheads together

"I have to go" Mitchie mumbles sadly, knowing she won't see Alex again until tomorrow

"I know, just promise me we won't get found out that we had sex so you won't be grounded again" Alex whines and Mitchie giggles

"I'll try" she joked, pecked Alex's lips once more before standing up from the bench and headed toward her mum's vehicle with a finally bye to Alex

Alex watched as Mitchie got in her mum's car, waving at her as they drop away. She sighed and fished out her car keys and headed toward her car to head to work. After that she's going to see Tori cause she's finishing early than normal

**•••**

"If you and I dated what do you think our couple name would be?" Annie asks

The cupcake shop was quiet, leaving her and Alex with nothing to do, while she sat behind the counter on the long tall tool, Alex was wiping around making sure the place was clean

"Umm I don't know, why do you ask that?" Alex ask throwing a glance at the girl who had a magazine in hand not looking at her

"Just wondering, but we'll look pretty hot right?" She asks again

"Look Annie I really don't know because I'm not even thinking about that. If you haven't realise I have a girlfriend" she once again clarifies

"Oh you were being serious? I thought you were just messing with me" she laughed as Alex scrunch up her brows

"Why would I lie about something like that?" She questions

Annie shrugs finally looking up at Alex "trying to make me jealous" she grins. 'Okay I thought Dean was the only one delusional' she thought

"Look believe whatever cause I don't have to explain myself to you but whatever game you're playing leave me out of it, I have a girlfriend" she said finally moving toward the back and disappearing behind the double door

"Yeah well not for long" she smirked going back to her magazine

**•••**

"Relax baby, I can sense your nervousness all the way in here" Deanna Vega said to her nervous daughter who pace up and down

"I can't mum I'm about to change someone else's life in a few moments and you want me to stay calm? Omg" she freaked out

"Well Tori as hard as it seems you have to tell her" Mrs Vega advised as Tori nods, she knows she's been putting it off but she knew soon or later this time will come

"Oh god she's here" the young brunette freaks at the ringing doorbell

"I'll get it, shall I" Mrs Vega announce sarcastically walking toward the door

Tori could hear the conversation being exchanged by her mum and Alex so she tried to relax like her mum told her

"Hey" she looked up and found Alex Russo smiling at her with that Russo smile that she couldn't help but smile back

"Hi Alex" Tori greets as the two hugs, Mrs Vega excused herself leaving the youngster alone "sit" Tori instructed and Alex sat down

"Cool place" she observed and Tori thanked her "so what's up? What shall we do-" but Tori cut her off, she needed to do this before she lost the courage to

"I have to tell you something" she whispers so Alex nods to her to continue "umm well I erm when I moved with my parents I had no choice to go" she started, light first

"Yeah I know, cause you weren't legal and that" Alex replies

"Yeah well I could of easily stayed with my aunt in Brooklyn, the reason I left is because I didn't want you to know" Tori said chewing at her bottom lip

"To Know what?" Now Alex was both confused and concern. Is something wrong with her?

"I didn't want you to know that I was pregnant" and Alex's ears felt like someone just banged it with a hammer "I was pregnant, and it was yours" she clarifies

"Wh-what?" The brunette stutters as Tori calls to her mum

"Alex, this is Preston...he is your son"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>

**Ok fairly tired as I write this so excuse any errors and spelling but I'm gonna be checking them for now on cause its not fair to you guys to be reading stupid errors and spelling grammar. **

**Anyway who's excite for the next one? Don't you just love Annie and creepy!Dean? Lol, until next time guys xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Player's Game**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so you might be pissed at me by the end of this chapter but don't worry I will correct the mistake on the next chapter, it's just a slight minor thing...I hope lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response <strong>

**JaiHololove - Next time is now? Lol**

**FufuTheFallenAngel - Aww come on Annie is awesome, she's all about trouble maybe just what Malex needs to knock off they cuteness its quiet sickening lol. Yeah Dean is creepy no one likes Dean haha**

**Demenaforever13 - Aww that is so sweet of you to say, aww I'm touched :). Haha I don't know people just don't like seeing others happy? I think, ask away but then I probably won't reply cause I like torturing you guys lol**

**berniivdee - Is this soon enough? :)**

**amazinglife18 - LOOL you know one can never tell with Alex if Preston is actually her first born, like you said a freaking football team she's building lmao. Aww Annie is awesome I like her cause she'll make sure Malex aren't all cute and shit ;) lol**

**jenny - Aww glad you loved it baybee, I'm only here to please you guys so I'm glad that I'm succeeding lol. Wow seems like nobody likes Annie or Dean -sighs-  
><strong>

**MiloOtis - Lool sorry about that man, IDK I just love me some cliffhangers haha**

**Xxx - Umm you'll kind of be disappointed with this chapter but hopefully not that much just remember ALEX IS STILL AN ASSHOLE lol. And yay for reviewing on tiiiiiime haha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wh-what?" Alex stutters staring wide eyes at the small boy Tori held<p>

"His you're son" the other girl repeats nervously chewing on her bottom lip

"M-my s-son?" Alex's couldn't believe it, yeah sure she knew she was gonna be a parent but it's another thing knowing you're already are a parent, especially at this age. She knew she'll be a parent by the time she's 18 not while she still 17!

"H-h-how?" ok she knew how it happened but still "how could this be possible?" Seriously Alex, keep being captain obvious why don't you

"When I left I was pregnant" Tori said then was quick to explain herself after receiving a glare from Alex "I was going to tell you but I didn't know how you would react, I didn't want you to reject me nor deny your own child" she took in Alex's body language "I'm sorry for not telling you and waiting this long but I was scared I-"

But Alex's voice cut through her speech "it-it can't be, he's not-"

"Really Alex? Really? Look at him and tell me that I'm lying" Tori fumes, the nerves of this girl, why would she lie about something like this? "In what way would I benefit by making this up, Preston is your son Alex and I'm sorry that you find that hard to believe, but this is what happens when you careless sticks your dick in a hole without protection" the brunette raise her voice in anger

"I-I just I can't Tori I'm sorry I just-I gotta go" with finally look at Preston's big wide eyes just like hers Alex flees, she ran out the room bumping into Mrs Vega on the way and run out the house

"That didn't go so well" Deanne Vega said as she walked inside the living room after Alex failed to hear the woman calling after her

"I knew she would freak out just not like this" Tori stated disappointed as she started bouncing a fussing Preston in her arm

**•••**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Alex screamed punching at the steering wheel with each word.

Some might say she had overreacted seeing how it's not like it's the first time she's been told she got a girl pregnant. No. What freaked Alex the most is that she actually had a kid not she going to have a kid but she already has one

Boy, a little boy 'my little boy' she heard herself think before shaking her head viciously to rid herself of the thought "no" she growls as she drove without knowing where she was going.

After driving aimlessly around the city, Alex almost let out a humorless chuckle at where she had needed at. _'Mitchie's' _

Of course she'll end up here, she always does but then again no one makes her feel better without knowing it like Mitchie. The girl doesn't even have to do or say anything when Alex is down, just seeing Mitchie's presence and smile brings light in Alex's crappy mood

she finally off the engine of her car, got out locking the doors before crossing the street to the girl's house. With it being almost 9pm she knew Mitchie's parents wouldn't let her in and besides the girl was grounded so she creped around the back and stared up at Mitchie's window.

"So thankful for you big guy" she whispers to the big trunk of tree that gives her easy access to Mitchie's window as she started climbing it.

When she finally reached her destination, she lightly tap on Mitchie's window praying that the girl was inside and not downstairs

**•••**

"Oh come on Mitchie, you used to love this game when you were little" Steve Torres said with an amused smile focusing on the game display on the coffee table

"Used to being the term used and I'm not little anymore" the brunette grumbles, she could be doing something else besides this pointless family game night

"Well ok can you can at least try to enjoy family game night?" Her father tried again but the look on the girl's face said it all

"That's it I'm going in my room" standing up and picking up her empty mug cup

"Why? We are having fun" Steve said, he misses the days where Mitchie used to sit with them just having fun on family game nights but she's all grown up now, but she's still his baby girl. His tiny wittle girl

"I rather do my homework than sit here tbh" and with that said she stands and walked out the room

"What's up with her?" Steve questions looking toward his wife who shrug

"She's a teenager Steve, there's always something wrong even when there's really nothing" Connie explained to her husband's confusion

She knew Mitchie was trying to punish her for grounding her so she doesn't blame her, but she will not be ok with her 17 year old daughter having sex in her house. She's not saying grounding her will stop Mitchie and Alex from sleeping together but she just won't have it happen in her house. No way, that's not how she was raised

**•••  
><strong>  
>Mitchie sighs tiredly shutting her bedroom door behind as she took a hold of her tee and pulls it over her head. As she flaunt it about she heard a tap that not mistakenly came from her window<p>

Scrunching up her brows she cautiously walked toward the window, pulled the blind back and almost had a heart attack

"Alex?" She exclaim as she saw the girl, quickly openly her window she shivers as the cold November air hits her bare chest "shit it's cold, get inside" she rushed the girl in before shutting her down "are you crazy? It's freezing out there" Mitchie says running her hands up and down Alex so to warm her up

"What are you doing here?" She questions after a while, not that she wasn't glad her girlfriend was there

"I-I needed to see you" Alex replies not making eye contact with the girl in front of her

Mitchie frown her brows at the girl's behavior "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just needed to see you." She repeats and Mitchie takes her in and she can tell Alex was hiding something but she trusted her to tell her when she feels comfortable so she dropped it

"Here let's get you in bed so you can warm up" she had the most caring and sweetest girlfriend ever and not telling her about Tori was killing Alex inside but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to tell her. Maybe she was afraid Mitchie might get put off by her baggages meaning kids and break up with. God she hated that thought

"I can think of other things that might get me warm up and quickly" Alex grins with a wriggle of her brows

"Oh yeah? And what would this thing be may I ask" the younger of the two said flirtatiously

Without another word pronounce, Alex captured Mitchie's bottom lip with her own and sucked on her gentle making the other girl let out a throaty mouth.

"Oh god" Mitchie groan as Alex nibbles on her bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth and tagging just slightly and pulling away completely to rest their forehead together

"So much better than-" but Alex's speech got cut off when Mitchie connected they lips back together and kissed the taller girl like her last breath dependent on it "oh fuck" Alex groans as she felt herself get hard 'I wanna play to' god her dick was such a horn dog "Mitch, I-I think we-we should st-sto-op" she let out between heavy breaths as Mitchie flashes closer to her feeling they hear radiating against each other

"Hmm but why? I'm having so much fun!" She mumbles planting small butterfly kisses on Alex's neck, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Be-be-because, oh god" Alex groans as her back hits the closed door and Mitchie's mouth took in her earlobe, sucked on it before letting it go and biting her neck just enough to leave a mark "y-yo, shit, parents" she finally lets out even though it made no sense whatsoever

But it's as if what Alex just said fell to death ears because Mitchie smiled her that smile that says it all before locking her door, pulled on Alex's belt yes Mitchie makes her wear belt so her pants isn't hanging down and showing her underpants

After the belt got out the way, it was easier to just pull the jean down "Mitchie" Alex says warningly, not one to want to get caught by her girlfriend's parents especially in this compromising position but then again Mitchie wasn't listening and rubbed Alex through her boxers and Alex's hips thrust forward "shit, fuck!" She swore

Mitchie grins at the reaction she's receiving from Alex before dropping down on her knees "Mitchie, don't" ignoring Alex's pleads because she knows she's enjoying it, pulled down the dark blue CK boxers and smirks as Alex's dick spring out hitting the girl's stomach. Hard, red on the head and glistering with precum, Mitchie licked her lips and just as Alex was about to call her name again she took the sensitive head inside her mouth and sucked head

"Oh. My. God" Alex whispers moan moving the warm feeling of Mitchie's mouth around her 'oh god I'm going to die' and not by pleasure, by Steve if they get caught like this with Alex's dick buried deep down Mitchie's throat 'omg that feels so amazing'

Alex forgot about getting killed and shut her eyes tightly and moaned at the sensation of Mitchie's mouth, tongue on her length. 'Shit' Mitchie was working her so fucking good

She leaned her head back against the closed bedroom door as her hand borrowed themselves in full brunette locks, holding the girl in place as she started thrusting along with Mitchie's pace "oh god" Alex moans and thrashes about as Mitchie deep throats her while humming, she loves it when Mitchie does that, best feeling ever "holy crap I'm gonna cum" she hollows totally forgetting about two parents in the house, she was in too much pleasure to remember, who would if you had a hot girlfriend sucking the fuck outta you?

Alex was making all sorts of noises, as her throbbing dick got sucked so good "oh my" she breathes and before long she felt herself relax as she finally reached her orgasm "wow" she gulp as Mitchie finally pulled away

The other girl finally stood up from where she was kneeling and smiled at the dazed look on her girlfriend's eyes "that was fun" she smirk as Alex cracked one eye open and gave her a goofy smile

"You'll be the death of me Mitchie Torres" Alex said her breathing finally back to normal

"I hope that's a good thing" Mitchie grins proud at the flushed look on her girlfriend's face "now I'm all wet and horny for you Lexie" she pouts with her bottom lip sticking out

Alex pushed herself off of the door and captured the taunting lip in her mouth and sucked on it making Mitchie let out a groan. The two started kissing biting and sucking each other's lips.

While Alex was busy trying to rid Mitchie out of her skirt and bra, the other girl was busy exploring Alex's mouth with her tongue and eventually both girls stood naked in front of each other

"Shit Mitchie what if your parents hears us?"

Mitchie walked backward pulling Alex along with her "relax baby, this room is soundproof, kind of anyway we good" she kissed her once more before reaching toward her drawer only to realize there wasn't any condoms left "please tell me you have a condom"

Alex shook her head with a crestfallen face "I didn't know this was going to happen and besides why would I have a condom while at work?" That's a good point

"Ugh I don't know, just pull out before you can cum" yes it's risky but they did it before so why not try it for the second time and this time will be the last time because there is no way they going to risky but right now both we're to horny to care

While Mitchie scoot back on the bed Alex made a go at getting herself ready, she stroke herself a few time before settling herself between Mitchie's leg and parted her pussy lip with the head of her dick making her moan at the feel

Inches by inches Alex thrust in slowly and gently because she still doesn't want to hurt the girl even though this wasn't they first time. When she was satisfy that she had settle in properly she gave Mitchie a moment to get adjusted by the feel

"Okay go" at Mitchie's request Alex started moving, rotating her hips giving the both of them the most amazing feel as she pumped in and out the warm cavern "oh god" Mitchie moans wrapping her legs around Alex's hips and digging the heel of her foot on the girl's backside as the sensation took over her body

"Fuck baby you're so tight" Alex groans as she thrust in deeper, Alex was having a hard time thrusting in and out with Mitchie's walls squeezing her so tightly that she thinks she won't be able to make it out and just empty herself inside the girl but she knew that both she and Mitchie will be in deep trouble if that happened so she held on as best as she can as beads of sweats coated her body, her breathing uneven her thrust sloping

Fuck she was going to cum if she keeps this up "god Lexie I'm so close" and Alex breathed in relief, Mitchie the only girl to make Alex feel like she can't keep on during sex which was outraged, because she was capable of keeping up just fine. Mitchie was just too tight and really warm that her dick felt to comfortable

Alex finally picks up the pace of her thrust just wanting to take Mitchie to her high, her thrusting was becoming sloppier but so she trails her hand between their bodies and started rubbing at Mitchie's bundle of nerves as the brunette trashes about with a finally scream of pleasure Alex felt Mitchie reached her climax so she quickly rolls off of the girl before Mitchie could trap her in

She took her throbbing dick between her palm and started stroking herself quickly, and with a shuddered she felt herself relax as her white jizz coats her hand as well as Mitchie's sheets

"Oops" she gives a sheepish look at Mitchie who was trying to catch her breath

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to wash those out?" With her breathing finally back to normal, Mitch got off the bed and went to pull some nightmare on and grab new sheets as well "up, we are not sleeping on those sheets" she instructed as Alex stood up to get dress while Mitchie started changing the sheets

"Mitch?" And the two girls froze at the voice behind the door "Mitchie sweetie, are you asleep?" Steve's voice came through the closed door

Alex was freaking, she's so going to dead "relax the door is locked" Mitchie whispers seeing the freaked out look cross her girlfriend "umm I'm just getting ready to sleep now dad" she called back

"Oh alright then sweetheart, goodnight" Steve called and Mitchie was thankful he didn't tell her to open the door so he can kiss her goodnight

"Night dad" the brunette calls back as she heard footsteps walk away and both girls breathed in relief "baby you're ok?" Mitchie asks trying hard to not laugh at the ghostly look on Alex's face

"It's not funny" she grumbles pulling up her boxers and grabbing a shirt from Mitchie's drawers as the other girl chuckles "just make the bed so I can sleep" Mitchie raises her brow at Alex's request always daring her to repeat what she just said "love" she adds at the end and Mitchie smiles at her afterword and finishes making the bed

Both Mitchie and Alex crawl in the newly fresh sheets and got under the blankets cuddling as Alex spoons Mitchie from behind as her bulge pocked her ass. Instead of complaining Mitchie borrows herself deeper into Alex's front feeling the bulge now even more before sighing content as sleep consumed both girls

**•••**

Teresa Russo sighed as she glance at the clock against the wall while making breakfast, she could hear footsteps upstairs which belonged to Justin and Max and her brows frown. Alex didn't come home last night

Teresa had stayed up waiting for the girl cause maybe she finished work late and was running late but the brunette woman woke up this morning on the couch so she rushed upstairs in Alex's room to check if she came back at some hours but the bed was just as it was, freshly made.

As a mother it's worrying when your 17 year old doesn't come home, Teresa almost called the police but Jerry convinced her not to because Alex might be at either Ailey's or Joanie's but if she wasn't back in before 8am then they'll call the cops so Teresa had agree

Teresa finished with breakfast for five, placed them on the breakfast table and just as she went back behind the island to collect the orange juice glass the front door opened and Alex walked in

"Omg Alexandra Margarita Russo, where have you been?" Teresa scolds although her voice was lace with worried as she took her only daughter in her arms and hugged her

Not one to be a huger Alex pulled out the embrace "ugh mum" she whines "I'm fine I kind of stayed at the night at Joanie's" she lied because yeah what if Connie and her mum somehow bumped into each other and her mum start giving Connie a long rant about how it's not right to have other people's kids sleep over their house and not call said kids parents to inform them. She didn't wasn't Mitchie to get in trouble

"Oh thank god!" Teresa breathed in relief finally able to breath "next time please tell me" Teresa said and Alex realized that her mum was really worried about her

"Yeah, I'm sorry mum" she apologized and Teresa gave her a gentle smile in a way to say its ok so Alex turned around to go get ready for school

"Alex?" Teresa called so Alex stopped in her track and faced her mum "I'm sorry I've been kind of a crappy mum lately, I haven't been supportive with the whole Kirsten thing I guess I was just having a hard time with it all. I mean I'm way too young to be a grandma" Teresa said doing a gesture to herself

Alex smiles, her mum not one to admit she's old "I'm sorry" was all Alex could say but then again Teresa hasn't heard about Tori yet. 'Fuck, Tori' Alex groans as she thought of the other girl and her son?

"It's okay baby, from now on I'm gonna be so supportive and help out with the baby. In fact I'll arrange a dinner and invite Kristen, I need to get to know the girl who's carrying my first grand-baby" Teresa smiles_ 'second'_ Alex thought

"Alright mum I'll let her know" with that say Alex disappeared up the spiral stairs to get ready for class

**•••**

"Buy your winter formal dance ticket now"

"Why are they selling those now when the dance is a month away?" Tess questions as she walked beside Caitlin with arms hooked together down the hall

"Because Laritate wants to raise money so they can hire a good decent band this time" Lily explained as she too were arms hooked with Miley's

"What about the money this school has?" Miley asks her girlfriend

"I don't know, apparently they are broke. That's what I heard" Caitlin explained

"From?" Her girlfriend asks

"Mitchie, you know how she wants to run for school president seeing how Justin is leaving soon, yeah she had scoops on the inside and things" Caitlin explains as the two couples finally reached they friends and each took a sit in the empty spaces

"Hi guys" the four girls greets and a chores of 'hey, hi, morning' went around as the other four took they sits

"So if we call Alex and Mitchie Malex, Lily and Miley Liley then what's Tess and Caitlin?" Jade questions as she lay back at the comfortable couch at the student lounge

"I have no idea, Tess is the genius with couple names" Alex shrug as her eyes went back to her phone. She's been talking to Tori through text since first period. She had to apologize for her behavior but she also wanted to do it face to face and maybe get to know Preston because yeah why would Tori make up something like that? And besides anyone knows how Alex was when she was that age will see that Preston resembles her

"Eh we good like that, besides couple names are so overrated" the blonde shrug as Jade _'oohed'_

"She just dissed you guys" she chuckles

"Umm excuse me but Liley beats Malex and whatever you guys are anyway" miles smirks smugly and that grabbed Alex's attention

"Whoa whoa wait a minutes but if I'm not mistaken I could of swore you said you guys were better than Mitch and I" Alex said as Miley shrug "bitch please I'm hot and Mitchie is sexy as hell together we are fucking flawless"

"Ha! Who lied to you to say that you're hot?" Miley restore and Jade almost wished she had popcorn

"Umm hello?" Alex said gesturing to her body "every girl wants a piece of this" Alex stated smugly

"Excuse me?" Mitchie raised her brow at the smirking girl who's face fell immediately

"And when I said girls I meant a girl by the name of Mitchie Torres" she flashed that smile that gets her out of anything "I love you" she restore after realizing the smile wasn't working. Mitchie just rolled her eyes

"You know Miley I agree with Alex" Caitlin finally spoke and Alex looked smug "I mean there's no way you guys beats Tess and I, we the definition of hotness" she adds making Alex glare at her

"Hotness? What the actual fuck is that?" Miley says and as the three girls went about to argue about which couple was hotter, Jade really wanted that popcorn now and the other girls fell into their own convo

"So the dance soon" Tess started with a bright smile "anyone brought tickets yet?"

"I don't even have a date Tess" Harper pouts

"You can go with me?" Joanie's says hopefully not that she liked Harper she just didn't wanna go alone with Alex and Miley now each having a girlfriend, they won't be coming as a group with each's mind set on finding one night stands

"Or she can go with Jade" Tess said with a mischievous smile

"Go with Jade where?" Said girl asks suspiciously after hearing her name

"To the winter formal dance" Mitchie replies

"Oh sorry but I don't do dances, to girly for my liking" she stated and Harper's face fell

"Oh come on it'll be fun, we can all book a limo" Tess says excitedly

"A limo? As in? the? I'm so in!" The fussing girl exclaims to Tess's delight

"What are you up to?" Lily am whispers to her friend who just smirked

_'Japer, hm it had a ring to it' was the blonde's last thought_

**•••**

"So the winter formal" Mitchie says as she and Alex walked toward they class before lunch

"Yup" Alex says distractedly

"Alex!" Mitchie says annoyed, stopping them from walking, as Alex checked her phone yet again for the 10th time

"Yes babe?"

Mitchie glares at the girl "don't babe me, what's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing is going on" Alex replies

"Oh really? You been glue to your phone since school started, you're showed up at my house last night looking troubled and your saying its nothing?" Alex sighs, she hates lying to Mitchie but she just doesn't know if telling her is good for them "what's going on Alex?" Mitchie asks almost pleading for the girl to be honest with her

Alex open and closed her mouth a few times completing her opinion before speaking "nothing is going on" was her reply

Mitchie scoffs, obviously Alex was lying to her "you can't even be honest with me can you?" She questions annoyed

"Mitch there's nothing-" but Mitchie cut her off

"You know what forget it, I thought we had honestly in this relationship but obviously I thought wrong" she angrily stated making to walk away

Alex quickly reaches out and caught the girl's arm before she could walk away "What's that supposed to mean" Alex asks trying to read Mitchie like she usually does

"Figured it out yourself, now let go of me" yanking her arm away from Alex, Mitchie quickly stormed away leaving a confused Alex behind

_'Wai, what just happened?'_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I wasn't planning on stopping there but then my fingers just stopped, it's like they have a mind of their own omg :o. Ooh trouble for Malex already? Don't worry Jori shippers Tess is just being her usual match marker self, Jori will happen just not now but in the meantime let me have fun with Jade before Tori comes eheh.<strong>

**Review lovelies? Until next time. Bye**

.


	35. Chapter 35

**Player's Game**

**A/N: Sorry for not replying back to reviews but I promise I'll do it next time. One of you mentioned about writting other couples in and I'm gonna do that from now on, I just thought since it's a Malex story you wouldn't like it if I write other couples but since that's not the case. I'll be sure to add them :). Thanks all for your wonderful reviews, they keep me going. Okay now enjoy :) Oh btw how you guys liking the new username? HAHA.**

**Chapter 34**

**-Ring-**

Alex was out of her sit as soon as the bell for lunch went, gathering her barely there school materials and moving to stand in front of Mitchie's desk, the two sat in different sits because the teacher insisted on seating plans

"Yes?" The other brunette quest

ions as she took her time gathering up her books barely looking up at Alex who wore a pout

"I'm sorry" she said and Mitchie finally looked up at her

"Do you even know why you're apologising?" She raised a perfect eyebrow and Alex stared deep in thought "forget it, your hopeless" Mitchie says annoyed moving out her sit and walking pass Alex and out the classroom

"Mitch wait!" Alex calls running after the girl, catching her up by the arm gently and spinning her around to face her "I'm sorry I been distracted but nothing is wrong, I would tell you Mitch. I wouldn't lie to you" umm you are technically lying by lying 'what?'

"I'm sorry too I guess I just overreacted" Mitchie say as Alex smiles at her

"So we ok now?" Alex asks cautiously with a little smile toward Mitchie who tried hard to not smile at the adorable that is Alex Russo

"Yes we good, now come on our friends must be wondering where we are" and with that said Mitchie pulled on Alex's arm and dragged her toward the lunch hall with her

She's letting it go. For now.

As the two disappeared out sight, a figure that's been standing in the shadows listening instantly in their conversation stepped out and grinned.

'Revenge will be so amazing' they thought before turning the other way the couple went and disappeared out of sight

**•••**

"You know what we need?" Alex asks as she drums her drum sticks against her thighs

"Oh please enlighten me ol great one" Miley stated sarcastically with roll of an eye

Both she and Alex were at the music room waiting for their third band member slash friend so they can get some practice since its been a whole now but the other girl was running late

"What's up with your ass?" Alex said poking Miley with the stick

"Bitch don't poke me!" She glares as Alex poke her again, Miley reaches out and snatches one of the stick out of Alex's hand and pokes her back, hard

"Ouch, st-stop" Alex says trying to get away from the attack which Miley eventually stopped to Alex's relief "seriously what's wrong?" She asks but this time actually sounding concern for the other girl

Miley let's out an evaporated sigh "I don't know, it's just" but she stopped so Alex raised her brow as if to say 'yes?' And Miley groans "I don't know think Lily wants to sleep with me" she blushes not being able to reach Alex's eyes excepting the girl to make fun of her

"That's it?" Alex questions and Miley glares at her "what I mean is, why are you stressing about this? I mean you guys have just started dating-"

"Yeah I know that but at least give me an indication" she mumbles and Alex looked at her confused "okay whenever we start making out she always pulls away if we start getting deeper" she explained "I just don't get it, I know it's her first time and of course I'm not going to pressure her but I thought we at least be in second base now"

Alex listen instantly as Miley explained her problems and she almost felt guilty cause she might have a good idea why Lily was acting like that

"Just talk to her" she finally said

"You really think that will work?" Miley questions unsure, she's never been unsure of anything

Alex smiles reassuring to her friend "yeah just explain to her how you feel, honesty and communication makes a relationship strong or something like that" Alex shrug 'you should really start taking up your own advice' she heard that small annoying voice of hers say

"Yeah, you know you might just be right. Thanks Alex" with that says Miley picked up her bag and stood up

"Wait where are you going?" Alex calls as Miley was by the door

"To talk to Lily" and before Alex could reply Miley left

"But-" she got cut off as the door slammed behind Miley "great" she mumbles just then the door opens again and she looked up at Joannie

"Umm where's Miles off to?" She asks as Alex sighs annoyingly. She could be spending her free time with Mitchie but no, they all agreed to practice then Miley bails. Fantastic.

**•••**

"So what's our plan for thanksgiving? As usual?" Caitlyn questions as she watch her blonde haired girlfriend put her stuff inside her locker

"Spend it with you and your dad?" Tess enquires chancing a glance toward the other girl Caitlyn nods as Tess finally finishes what she was doing and faces her

Since her dad had picked himself, stopped being all depress and drunk over her mother. Things have been good and Caitlyn had no doubt this thanksgiving will be better than the rest since her mum left.

"Of course" the blonde smiles before leaning over and pecking her girlfriend's lips

"Hey couple without a name" the two broke away as some of their friends approaches them

"What's up?" Caitlyn asks as she drape her arm around her blonde haired girlfriend's shoulder

"Coach wanna see us, he said something about how we been lacking since winning the game" Joannie shrugs

"Ugh! Seriously? I hope we are not in trouble" Caitlyn groans not looking forward the meeting

"I asked miss captain here and she said we weren't so yeah that must be good" Jade stated pointing at Joannie

"Where's Lils?" Questions Caitlyn who finally stepped away from Tess, ready to leave with the rest

"She said she'll meet us there so we have to go before class starts" Joannie says

"Alright, sorry baby wish I could walk you to class but-" the brunette got silenced by her girlfriend kissing her

"It's okay, I'll just walk with Harper" she smiles reassuring her.

After exchanging some goodbyes, Joannie, Jade and Caitlyn left toward they coach's office while Harper and Tess headed toward they last lesson of the day. Even though the bell hasn't gone, they figured they could just go early

**•••**

"Hey" Miley says nervously as se caught up with Lily by her locker, she's been looking for Lily for a while now and she was happy she finally found her because she was getting tired

She literally walk past the blonde's locker multiple times before finding her now

"Hi baby, sorry can't walk with you to class. Coach wants to see us" the blonde said as she shuts her locker

"Umm that's okay but I erm, can I talk to you real quick?" The brunette stated as the two started walking

"Um yeah what's wrong?" Lily asks as her phone buzzed with another text from Caitlyn

"Well I-"

"I'm sorry Miles but I have to go, let's talk later yeah" she said looking sorry having to blow off her girlfriend but she had no choice

"Um yea-" but before the brunette can finish the sentence her blonde haired girlfriend was already walking away. She didn't even feel the kiss that was placed on her cheek "great" Miley sighs as Lily disappears out of sight "talk to her she says, communication is the key. My ass" the brunette mumbles before walking opposite direction, annoyed.

**•••**

Mitchie Torres was not in a happy mood. Anyone who knows can tell the brunette wasn't in the mood to be messed with. Why? Well let's review shall we

"And maybe we could spend a little time at yours then we can go to mind afterward" Mitchie explained only to realise the person she was talking to was far from listening "Alex!" She says annoyed, slapping the girl's arm knocking her out her day dream

"Sshh" the librarian who happens to be passing by shushes her and Mitchie as always the polite girl that she is, apologises for her outburst despite the annoyance she felt

"Ouch Mitch, that hurt" the brunette whines rubbing at the sore spot "that's gonna leave a mark" she stated pointing at her exposed arm

Mitchie rolls her eyes at her "did you even hear anything I just said?" She questions with raise brow

"Psh, y-yes...I di-did" stutters Alex already cooking up a answer in her brain

"Oh really? And what did I say exactly" brows raised, arms cross Mitchie stared Alex down for her response

'Shit, I knew this was gonna happen. Think Alex think' Alex shifts uncomfortably in her chair not liking Mitchie's stare 'she said mine and hers, wait-"you want me to take you home so we could have sex?" Okay that doesn't even sound right although it isn't a bad idea ,but she's sure that wasn't what Mitchie said though. Oops.

"Unbelievable!" Mitchie claims and again got shushed but this time she didn't even bother apologising. It be damn if she goes to hell for it then whatever "and this shows your lack of communications!" She stated

"Oh come on Mitch, I'm tired and all you keep doing is yapping at me for no reasons, it's stupid" uh oh, okay Alex maybe you opening your mouth wasn't a good idea

"Oh wow, so you think me trying to get you to communicate with your girlfriend is stupid?" Mitchie wasn't even angry, which kind of scared Alex

"N-no, that's not what I meant Mitch-"

"Then what did you meant Alex? If you feel this relationship is to much for you just tell me now" the brunette says as her voice broke

Alex's eyes widen at the realisation of what Mitchie meant and she finally snapped into action at hearing Mitchie's broken voice

"What? No baby, I'm sorry that's not what I meant and" seriously how did they get here. The last thing she wanted was to see the girl cry "I love you and I don't want to break up. Ever!" She felt like a jerk just about right now

"Then why are you acting like this" Mitchie asks in a small voice. You can't really blame her if your girlfriend was barely paying you attention to you, constantly on her phone. Texting god knows who and won't tell you. You'll get paranoid too "just tell me Alex, please" she begged staring right at Alex's eyes

She opened and closed it multiple times before adverting her gaze away "Mitch I-" dude just tell her, we can't lose her 'but what if we do anyway' you don't know that 'well-'

"Alex?" Snapping out of her thought she looked back up at Mitchie and swallows

"It's nothing" and lied...again

Mitchie scoffs, pushed Alex away from her before picking up her bag and storming away without another word

"Mitchie!" Alex yelled only to get shushed "oh fuck off!" She yelled, shocking the new librarian.

Obviously she hasn't heard of rebel Russo by the look of it. Glaring at the woman Alex stormed out the library herself.

And that's why Mitchie was one pissed off girl. She can't help it when her girlfriend basically lies to her face. She knows Alex is hiding something, she just doesn't know what. Was she cheating on her? Nah, she trust Alex to much to believe that and she knows Alex will never cheat on her. Right?

"Jeez Torres throwing bathroom doors as if you own the place or something" a voice finally broke her out in her train of thoughts

She didn't even realised she had walked inside the bathroom nor she practically threw the door open in her wake

"I'm not in a mood for you Juliet" she said rolling her eyes at the blonde haired who glared back at her

She never actually had a problem with the girl well not as much as she did with Gigi, despite her apologising for her behaviour Mitchie still didn't trust her. But with Juliet she seems to hate Alex as well, but she was still evil.

Them evil ones who will be plotting something and you won't know until it happens

"Oh boohoo, no one gives a fuck Torres, just don't go around pushing doors like this is your home" you see what she meant?

"Seriously Juliet, stop being such a bitch all the time!" Mitchie was seething, she was already mad at what happened then the blonde decided to get on her ass, she doesn't need that

"You wanna say that again Torres" she got on the girl's face and just then one of the cubical doors opened and Taylor stepped out and in-between the two

"Whoa what's going on here, let's all just take a breather huh" she sooth trying to calm both girls who were glaring daggers at each other

"Whatever I'm out here, watch your back Torres" she glares one more time at Mitch before walking toward the door but not without bumping Mitchie's shoulder hard with hers

"I'm sorry about her, she's having a bad day" the curly haired blonde said on behalf of her friend

"When doesn't she not have a bad day, she's just a bitch" Mitchie mumbles but Taylor still heard

"Look I know she's difficult but trust me she's nice once you get to know. Don't judge a book by its cover Mitch" she said defending her friend and Mitchie almost felt bad only because Taylor was nicer than Juliet which is a shocker since they are friends. It's like Tess and Gigi.

"Look Taylor I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad day right now" she sighed tiredly and the blonde nods in understanding

"trouble in paradise?" she joked and the two laughed. how awkward is this? Anyone would think it was if they knew who the two girls were but both Mitch and Tay felt comfortable around each other. Weird.

"You could say that" Mitchie says with a shrug

"Well I hope everything is fine. You and Alex are kind of cute" she admits and Mitchie looks at her before smiling at her gracefully "and besides you seem to somehow tame her" she joked playfully which resulted in the two to share another laugh

that was a true statement. If it wasn't for Mitchie then Alex would still be the player that slept with different girls all the time and got slapped when said girls get heartbroken. Heck she moved in on woman older than her. True player and stud.

Just then the door bust open and Alex walked in and took in the scene in front of her

"Awkward" she mumbles not sure what to make out about the girl she had a fling with laughing it up with her girlfriend 'maybe they comparing notes at how you are in bed' the brunette scold herself for her thoughts cause seriously, this isn't the time

"what's going on?" She asks walking fully inside

"Nothing, I was just leaving. See you around Mitch" Taylor said as the two shared a smile missing Alex's look when the blonde said 'Mitch' they on nickname bases now? When did that happen?

Taylor picked up her bag by the sink before walking past Alex sending her a gentle smile on the way out

"Mitchie can we please just talk" Alex said as soon as the door shut behind Taylor

"Fine, talk" Mitchie said eyebrow raised, both arms crossed over her chest, she seems to be doing that a lot

"what's going on with you? And don't you dare say 'nothing'" she said mimicking the girl

"Um I erm" Alex stutters nervously 'do it Alex, and if she dumps you we'll be fine' _no we won_'t 'yeah it was worth a try' "my new co-worker is a girl I had sex with once" _ok remember when I said tell her I didn't mean that!  
><em>  
>"That's it? That's what had you acing like strange?" Mitchie questions, it just didn't make sense unless Alex was seeing her "are you-"<p>

"No! God no. She was just a one time thing and she's a bit weird" Alex said shaking her head quickly but not too quick that Mitchie will start assuming things

"Okay so how's that to do with you being clued to your phone?"

"I'm organising a surprise for you so I can't tell you" 'wow does lying comes naturally or?_' I didn't lie per say_ 'the fuck does that even mean?' _It means I just didn't tell her the whole truth_ 'but-'

"Aww baby, that's so sweet" Mitchie gush before hugging Alex who had a guilt look on get face "I'm sorry I been all overbearing girlfriend on you" she adds after pulling away

"No, never I love you just the way you are" Alex smiles as Mitchie pecks her lips again

"And I love you too" Mitchie smiles widely, it never fails to make her heart skip a beat whenever Alex says those three little words

"You know when a couple gets in a fight, they always have make up sex" Mitchie says seductively winking at Alex who had a wide grin on

"I so agre-" before Alex can finish her sentence though, a pair of soft lips interrupted her "wait, here?" She asks between crashed lips

"Oh yeah" Mitchie mumbles as she pushes Alex against the wall before capturing her lips again

"Mitch door" Alex barely let out as Mitchie's skilful tongue explore her mouth

"Wouldn't it be so hot if someone walked in on us" the brunette winked before palming Alex through her jeans

"Holy fuck!" She pants as she feels herself grow hard 'we getting some' _you don't even deserve it you little liar_ 'oh quite and enjoy it'  
><strong><br>Tbc**

**I promise you'll see more of Tori and Preston next chapter. I'm just not happy with this chapter at all like bleh! But I had to get something out cause I made you guys wait way to long sorry about that. Uni is killing me, like I don't want to flaunt my f*irst year and yeah.**

**Feel free to tell me how shit it was, cause it was -.- until next time.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Player's Game**

**A/N: hey guys I'm back again with another chapter after god knows how long and it's not even long :( I'm sorry...life has been nuts not that I have a life but that none existing life has been stressful lol...so I apologise for my delay and hope this chapter gets me on your good sides again? :D**

**FufuTheFallenAngel - Haha Ikr? She's being so difficult and stupid but at the same time she just doesn't wanna lose the only good thing in her life cause yeah tbh Mitchie is the best thing that has happen to her lol...Aww you'll see him soon :)**

**Roscoson - Aww thank you, that means a lot :)**

**Xxx - Hahah thanks, I was thinking of my special Irish snowflake's fave word hehe. You try telling her that, she's just being a scared cat tbh. Aww really? Yay I'm so glad :D**

**Guest (jenny) - Hahah thank you babe, I knoow but I love the thrill of keeping you guys hanging like that cause I'm evil like that haha. There's more awkward-ness for her to come lol**

**Demenaforever13 - Sigh, god knows, we'll see how far she'll keep up her lies I guess ;)**

**President Maya King - Oh Camerone, it's always a pressure to read your reviews (NOTE MY SARCASM) asshole :p**

**kimie12 - Here's more more more ;)**

**Guest - Lool I knew you guys would comment on that cut at the bathroom sex, eheh and everyone keeps telling her that but I don't think she's listening tut**

**Guest - LOOOL OMFG, IM CRYING LOOOL... umm I don't know when that Selnessa story will come up but I've already have an idea for it. **

**berniivdee - Thank you and here's the next chapter :)**

**Lovaticgleek - Omg thank you so much, that's so sweet...here's the next one :)**

**Guest - Hey look at that, I update :D**

**000**

"Alex!" Miley called toward the girl who stood by her locker while exchanging her books at the end of the school day

"Just the person I was looking for" Alex said as she shut off her locker, took a hold of Miley's hand and dragged the girl into an empty class room before shutting it behind them

"Ouch! Rough much?" Miley said rubbing at her arm "what's wrong with you?" She said landing a slap on her friend's arm

"Don't hit me!" Alex whine rubbing at her arm while shooting Miley a glare

The southern girl rolls her eyes "what'd you want?"

"Oh right I erm, I gotta tell you something" Alex nervously chewed on her bottom lip as Miley raised her brow in go ahead "Tori is back-"

"Yeah I know that you idiot-"

"I wasn't finished!" She growl showing her annoyance and Miley just looked unfazed by it "anyway as I was saying Tori is back and she's with a kid" she trails off to see if the girl had caught on but Miley just looked lost "my kid!" Alex humphed annoyed

"Oh!" She simply said before registering what the other girl said and her eyes widens "OH oh ohhhh" as she continued to nod like an idiot Alex shook her head at her friend

"Dude this is big! You're a parent already!" Miley exclaim eyes wide

"Jeez thanks as if I didn't know that" Alex stated sarcastically

"What you gonna do?"

"I don't know I mean it's one thing to know you're gonna be a parent it's the other to know you are actually a parent to an almost 2 year old boy"

"You got a son? Aww" Miley gushed with a smile and Alex glares at her "sorry"

"It's fine I just" she pause taking a deep breath before sitting down

"You seen him? The kid I mean"

"Yeah" Alex replies with a far away look "gosh Miles you should see him, his to precious. I looked at his eyes and they just like mine" she whispers with a smile "well except his is more innocent than mine" she adds afterward to which both she and Miley burst out in chuckles at

"So? What's you gonna do now?" Pulling a chair Miley sat down in front of her friend and looked at her seriously

"I...I wanna know him" Alex stated staring back at Miley "he's my son Miles, I can't abandon him...ever" she stated firmly

"You gonna tell Mitchie?"

"And that's what I'm worry about, I just...what if she breaks up with me?" Alex asks sadly looking down at Miley since she was standing now

Her friend stood from her seat and placed her hand on her shoulder "she won't Alex, she loves you...despite all the things she heard about you she still gave you a shot, trust me that girl is nuts about you" Miley said sincere and Alex smiles

"Thanks Miles"

"Hey don't mention, seriously don't like ever!" Alex laughed at her friend trying not to seem like she cared "and besides anyone who chooses to date your ugly ass must be nut!" She laughed dodging Alex's swing at her "oh come one man I'm just playing" she laughed

"Whatever, fuck you Stewart" Alex shoved Miley away from her before walking out the classroom

"Oh come on Alex, have a sense of humour" Miley calls laughing while following after her friend

**000**

"Mitchie? Sweetie is that you?" Steve's voice broke through the quiet house as the front door was shut behind

"Yeah dad" the brunette called, she had to walk home just because her mum didn't show up to pick her up and she still was grounded therefore couldn't ride with Alex who had offered to give her a ride but she refused. She was trying to be good in hopes of getting out her punishment early

"Come here for a moment princess" Steve called and Mitchie rolled her eyes at the name 'I'm 17, not 5!' The brunette humph as se walked where her dad was

"What's up daddy?" She asks all innocently

"Hi baby, how was school?" Steven asks with a smile to his daughter

Mitchie sighed as she walked toward the fridge pulled out a bottle of water then grabbed an apple from the fruit ball "the usual" she shrug 'yes usual, as if having sex in the bathroom is the usual' her annoying inner voice said

"So things between you and Alex are good?" He asks as he studied her carefully

Mitchie scrunched up her brows in confusion_ 'ok? Since when does he ever asks about Alex?'_ Maybe it's a trap?_ 'For?'_ "Umm yeah, we are good...actually we better than good, great!" The brunette rambles_ 'whoa slow down, your not in court'_ gosh that voice was really annoying

"That's good, maybe you should invite her over for thanksgiving" he said smiling

"Um sure?" Mitchie questions more than stated, what the guy was acting odd "okay what's going on?" she finally decided to ask, tired of having to bat around the bushes

"What? Nothing" Steve said and Mitchie gave him a look "I just thought I should get to know my daughter's girlfriend better and maybe start a afresh" he flashes a smile after but Mitchie still wasn't convinced

"Okay if you say so" Mitchie says unsure before she picked up her school bag and walked out the kitchen toward the stairs, she's got homework..._great._

**000**

"So I was thinking" Annie trails off as she flips through her magazine

Alex looked up at the girl waiting for her to continue what she was thinking but seems like she wasn't gonna start speaking anytime soon "and?" Alex urges annoyed

The perks about working in here is the supervisor that's supposed to come by checking on the two teen barely comes which leaves Alex and Annie to just lazy around unless a customer comes in

"Ooh inpatients much" she giggled and Alex fought the urge to bitch slap her

"Just get on with it Annie" she stated tiredly fisting her phone back in her pocket, the downfall of having a girlfriend who's grounded, you can text nor call her

"Well you said you had a girlfriend but yet I never see her, I mean surely if I had a girlfriend or a boyfriend they would come by once in a while to visit me" she examined with that perky annoying voice that Alex hates

Wow I still can't believe I fucked her, player Alex was so blind to annoying girls because I would never! Not her!

"Not that's any of your business but if you must know my _girlfriend_" she put emphasis on the word girlfriend "is grounded, and don't ever bother asking me what for. I don't have the patient nor interest in explains it to you" Alex said just as a customer walked in

She happily thanked god for touching this person's soul into coming in as she hurried to serve him

_'Alex was cute, so cute that whoever this girl was sure didn't even deserve her. And don't forget she's a sex magnet, gosh I wish she could just fuck me again'_

Alex frowns her brows as she watch how Annie was looking at her_ 'I do not wanna know what she's thinking'_

**000**

Miley and Lily were at the latter girl's room, the two laid on her bed with lips attached together in a heated kiss

Miley thought about how everytime they tried getting far the blonde always seems to pull away so she decided to take another chance and trail her hand under the girl's shirt

Lifting up the material and tracing her fingers lightly against the soft skin of Lily's stomach making the girl let out a satisfy moan to which Miley was pleased at so she started trailing her fingers higher toward her bra clad breast

Just as she was before she trail the material her girlfriend pulled away

"Maybe we should um, stop" she said breathily sitting back up on her bed against the headboard trying to calm her beating heart

"Yeah, of course" Miley mumbles disappointed

Lily frowns at the girl's change of tone "what's wrong baby?" she asks confused

"Nothing, absolutely nothing-" she paused letting out a sigh 'just do what Alex said and talk to her'

"Actually it's not nothing, it's something actually it's more than just nothing" the girl rumbles by this time she was pacing Lily's bedroom floor

The blonde just raised her brow as she watched Miley in wonder

"I mean every time I try moving things between us to the next level not that I wanna rush you or anything but at least give me an indication that you actually wanna be with me intimately or not but you always push me away when I try and I just" the brunette kept rambling on not even hearing the blonde call out her name

"I know we've only been going out for a few weeks but I at least-" the brunette's words got cut off by a pair of lips on hers

"You wouldn't stop rambling on" Liley stated with a shrug as Miley supported a dazed look "and to answer your question, yes I do want to go onto the next step with you and I'm sorry I made you feel otherwise" she explained

"You do?" Miley questions a full grin on her face

"Of course I do, I mean who wouldn't having a girlfriend hot as you" she winked as Miley blushes "but I just wanna get there slowly, can you understand that?"

"Yes, yes I can" Miley smiles "I'm sorry for the rant I didn't mean to make you feel like I'm pressuring you" she said looking sheepishly

Lily leaned in and kissed the girl "you didn't, at all and I'm glad you told me how you felt...thank you" she smiles kissing the girl's cheek

_'Uh well what you know, Alex Russo actually gave me a dating advice' Miley thought, shocked 'Mitchie is a good influence on that girl'_ was her last thought as Lily's mum called both of them down for dinner

**000**

Alex took a deep breath before pressing her finger on the doorbell and releasing it afterward. She took a step back away from the door as she waited for someone to answer

After a few mins or so of waiting the door finally opened

"Alex" the person behind it said with a smile "how are you?"

"Hi Mrs Vega, I'm good ma'am...what about you?" The brunette says politely with a smile

"Oh I'm good dear, thanks for asking but do come in" she stepped on the other side letting the girl in

"Thank you" Alex said as she stepped into the warm house away from the cold winter air outside "um is Tori home?" Even though she probably knew the answer to that, she still asked

"Yeah she is, just go through that room she's there" she instruct as Alex followed her direction

"Who's at the door mum" Tori asks as she heard footsteps stopped at the small room where Preston's playpen and toys is set up as his own person play room

"Hey" looking up the brunette realised that its not her mum but the mother? Father? Of her baby

"Alex, what are you doing?" She asks shocked, it's not her fault that she reacts like this after Alex bailed on her the last time she saw her

"I erm" she cleared her throat before stepping fully inside the room and her eyes caught on the small boy crawling on the floor. She stayed like that for a while as Tori watched her before advancing her eyes away from the child to look back at the other girl

"I wanna help" she blurt out "I mean I wanna be here for him, his my son and I wanna be a part of his life...I'm sorry for running out on you like I did but it's just a shock you know" she explained

"Look Alex I understand, it's not everyday a girl from your past turns up with an almost 2 year old and says his yours so I understand you were shocked and shaken up but I would never lie about Preston being you if he wasn't" Tori says as she looked toward her son who was being fascinated by his own fingers

"I know I know, I guess I was just surprised but you should of told me when you first found out Tori" Alex says sadly

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, I was...sacred" she ends looking away guilty "do...do you wanna hold him?" She asks after seeing the longing looks Alex kept sending to her son

Alex looked back up at Tori and grins "really?" She asks hopefully, she has never carried a baby before. Not even Max, her old self hated children. She found them to be annoying, cries a lot and they smell weird...like babies so she was a little scared to carry Preston

Tori moved where her son sat and picked him up gently before carrying him where Alex stood "hi baby, this is Alex, she's your" the brunette trails off looking at the other girl

"This is confusing even for me" Alex said with a chuckle and Tori followed suite "lets just go with Alex and he can call me whatever he wants when he understands things better" she offered

"Good idea" and Tori gently placed Preston in Alex's arms who was shaking "just calm down, he'll get fussy if he picks up on your nerves" she explained as Alex took a few calming breaths "much better" Tori smiles as Alex cradles Preston

"Hi buddy" the brunette whispers, smiling down at pair of wide innocent brown eyes "I'm Alex" she adds as Preston reached up his small hand and placed it on Alex's cheek as he stared right back at her

"He likes you" Tori says with a smile

Alex looked back up at her then back down at Preston then smiles wide "I like you too buddy" and smiled wide

**000**

"Ash?" Kristen calls to the quiet empty house. After work the pregnant girl had automatically crashed in asleep from exhaustion. Being pregnant was so tiring

She remember falling asleep with her girlfriend right next to her but now as she woke up, the other side of the bed was empty so she made it her mission to locate her girlfriend.

"Ashley?" She called again as she got herself out of bed and waddled out the bedroom.

The sky was dark already which meant it was kind of late already, and she was hungry. That's the whole reason she had woken up, her baby wanted food

"Ash-" just as she was about to call out the girl's name again, said girl's voice interrupted her

"Right here baby" Kristen rolled her eyes because _'right here'_ was really obviously_ 'right here'_ where? "The spare room" is as if Ashley could read her mind as she answered her unspoken question

So the pregnant teacher walked toward the said room

"Umm what's going on here?" She questions as Ashley moved the stuff that previously occupied the room around

"Well since this is going to be the baby's nursery, I thought I should get to work in making it ready" she explained

"Baby you do realise I'm only 3 months pregnant right?" She stated as Ashley rolled her eyes

"Yes but you never to early for these things, I mean we've already been baby shopping and brought some stuff so setting up the nursery so said stuff can go inside isn't to early" Ashley said with a giddy smile

"Actually you and Alex brought stuff, I didn't I just wanted to look at my options so I know what to buy"

"Krist can you just please let Alex and I have this moment, lets us get happy and crazy over the baby" she pouts so Kristen raised her hands up in surrender

"Alright alright, I won't say anything anymore. Heck paint the nursery if you want" she said and Ashley stick out her tongue at her "now be a dear and make me something to eat" she joked

"Yes ma'am" Ashley joked back saluting in the process "lets get this baby fed!" She gently swoop up Kristen to her feet carrying her out the room, to head downstairs

**000**

"Mitchie" the girl in question mumbled but didn't flutter an eye open nor stir "Mitchie!" the voice raised up a little but still in a whispers and this time it managed to wake the other girl up

"I was beginning to wonder when you were gonna turn up" she mumbles sleepily as the other person slide into the warm soft bed next to her "hi" Mitchie whispers as she turned on her side to face her companion then let a smile slip onto her face

"Hi" the other person replies "sorry I came late" she said moving the girl's hair away from her face and behind her ears before leaning down to kiss her

"It's ok, I'm glad you're here" Mitchie says as she snuggle closer to the other body

"Me too, I love you Mitch" she whispers before dropping a kiss on top of the brunette's head lovingly

"I love you too Lexie" Mitchie replied laying herself almost on top of Alex

"You know you'll be the death of me one of these days" Alex joked as she felt her body radiate with heat having Mitchie this close to her

The sleepy girl let out a tired laugh, the laugh vibrates against Alex's ears making her heart soar gently "but you'll die happily" Mitchie joked back as Alex laughed that half cute laugh that Mitchie loves so much

"Don't I know it" was Alex's reply before the two let sleep take them to a place where only they exist and no one. And it's a very very beautiful place.

**000**

**Tbc**

**Lol who totally caught onto the reference to Selena's new song in there? Haha I couldn't help it. I was so on Delena high cause of the whole tweet thing until Jelena got back together and I just ugh :/.**

**I love seeing Selena happy but the hates she gets by dating Justin is too much I don't think it's worth it but obviously she's in love so I can't do much but support her...ugh! **

**Anyway sorry for the vent lol until next time guys...love yous **


	37. Chapter 37

**jenny - Haha I'm glad you still liking it babe, I feel like I've let you guys down by how crap this story has gotten, I apologize about that. But thank you always for the support, means a lot baby :)**

**Demenaforever13 - OMFG THANK YOU FOR CATCHING ONTO THAT :D YAY. Looks like it wasn't an epic fail at all then lol. And fingers cross things turns out alright then again who knows? lol**

**Gues - Aww there's nothing like a mother (father) and son bonding lol**

**President Maya King - Wasn't you the one that was hating on him? Now his your son? hmmk, issues lady lol leave tori alone :p**

**FufuTheFallenAngel - LOOL we still trying to figure the right term for Alex (mum or dad?) lmao. And you just gonna have to wait and see if she will react at all, hmm who knows and yes you are right. We take whatever we get with them nowadays "sighs" really? haha**

**stephanielalinda - Thank you :)**

**MALEX**

**"Beep beep"****  
><strong>  
>Mitchie groans as the annoying nose that she calls alarm reaches her ears but she didn't make an effort to stop it<p>

**"Beep beep"**

Seriously? She groans again before reaching her hand out and slamming it against the stupid device, shutting it off

She peeled out from under the mass of her covers toward the red digital clock to see it read 6:30am, she knew of she doesn't make an effort to get outta bed then she's going to be late for school

So with a yawn, eyes still half closed the brunette got out bed. Stretching her aching muscle before remembering something.

Frowning her brows at realising that the other side of her bed was empty the brunette pouts 'no wonder why I woke up cold' she thought as she went about to make her made

After she was done fixing her room she went to grab the clock to check the time before a piece of paper caught her eyes so she scooped it up and smiles at the handwriting

_'Morning beautiful, sorry I left without waking you up you just looked so peaceful and adorable so I didn't wanna disturb you but I'll see you at school. I love you...Alex'_

She smiles goofily at the note before opening one of her drawers and placing the note inside. Gosh she had the most amazing girlfriend ever with that thought though she gather all of the necessaries she needed to get ready for school

After half hour of getting ready Mitchie finally came down the stairs and enter the kitchen where both her parents were sitting, sipping on their morning coffee while involved in a small conversation

"Morning" the brunette announced placing her book bag on the stool before walking toward the microwave where her breakfast was

"Morning baby" Connie replied with a smile, glad the girl was talking to her again, kind of

"Morning princess, slept well?" Steve asks with a beaming smile while Mitch took a sit in front of them

"Mmhm, great" she simply stated before eating her breakfast

"So I got a news" Connie starts waiting until she had gain her daughter's attention "looks like we won't be spending thanksgiving together this year" she sadly said

"What? But we always spend it together" Mitch said pouting, she was looking toward to having Alex with them too

"I know baby, me too and your father told me he invited Alex over so looks like we gonna have to cancel that or just have it with your father, and maybe after thanksgiving we could have her over for dinner" Connie suggested as Mitchie sighed

"Yeah I guess that's fine, this year's thanksgiving is going to suck" the brunette said pouting

"Oh lighten up baby, it's gonna be great just you and I" Steve said with a smile to which Mitchie just frowns

"Anyway I have to go before I'm late, bye" kissing both of her parent's cheeks the brunette left to school

**MALEX**

"So?" Miley trails off with a goofy smile staring at Alex

The brunette rolled her eyes already knowing what she wanted. Since picking her up for school this morning and Alex told her what happened yesterday, Miley hasn't stopped asking her if she could meet Preston.

"I dunno Miles, I mean I haven't even told my parents yet-"

"So what? I just wanna meet him, so can I? can I? Can I please!" She begged while fluttering her eyelashes

"I don't-"

"Jeez Alex, are you trying to hide him from the world or something?" She questions annoyed

"No, I'm not trying to hide him I just-" Alex starts only to be cut off

"Trying to hide who?" both girls turned around and started stuttering with their words

"Um, well erm" both Miley and Alex said in unison as Mitchie rose her brow at them

Miley laughed awkwardly and nervously "you know what? I have to go...umm...bye" and turned and walked away

_'Idiot'_ Alex thought as she watched her friend hurried away before turning to face her girlfriend "morning gorgeous" she smiles slightly before leaning over to kiss the girl

"So?" Mitchie asks after pulling away from Alex

"Oh don't worry baby, Miles was just being...Miley" she faked chuckle praying Mitchie wouldn't ask again and to her relief she shrug and changed the subject

"So good news" she starts as Alex got her books out "my mum is working during thanksgiving so that means it'll just be my dad and I"

"Which means...?"

"Which means we can spend it together, either at mine with my dad or at yours, I really don't mind whichever as long as we're together" she said smiling bashfully

"Of course, and besides my mum already asked me to invite you so this is perfect" Alex exclaim happily

"What's perfect?" both Mitchie and Alex looks toward they friends and smiles

"Spending thanksgiving with my girlfriend" Alex replies taking the girl's hand into hers

"Aww Alex's first thanksgiving with a girlfriend" Joanie gush to which Alex glared at

"I think we all spending thanksgiving with our better half" Miley says smiling toward Lily

"Not true, I'm still single" Jade pips in "so is Jon and Harper not all of us are walking in a rainbow" she add with a roll of an eye

"You don't have to be single-" Tess starts only to get cut off by Caitlyn who was shaking her head at her knowing where she was going with this "fine" she humph

"Well good thing I'm going to spend it away with my family" the brunette hockey player stated

"Wait your not gonna be in Waverley?" Caitlyn asks

"Nope, we leaving today since tomorrow is last day of school" Jade said shrugging

"Aww hope you have fun and who knows maybe you meet someone there" Alex says smiling to which Tess glared at her for

"See we all got plans, amazing now let's go to class" Harper finally announced

After the three couples said and kissed each other goodbye all nine friends part ways to their respective classes

**MALEX**

"Mitchie!" the girl turned back around at the sound of her name being called before smiling

"Hi Tay" the brunette greets the blonde as the two started walking

"Hey remember what we were talking about for the formal spring dance?" the curly haired girl stated as Mitchie nods "well yesterday Juliet and I were at the mall and found this shop that sales like amazing dresses and thought I let you know"

"Omg really? That's amazing! Do you think we could go check it out after school? If that's not too much trouble" she said as the two reached her locker and she opened it to place her books inside

"Of course it's not too much trouble, Juliet and I were crisply going to go there again after school" Taylor said smiling

"Omg thanks Tay, I'll let the girls know if they wanna come too" Mitchie said

"Umm hello?" Alex said uncertain at the scene in front of her _'ok wtf?'_

"Hi baby"

"Hi Alex"

Both Mitch and Taylor replied and Alex faked a smile, what? It's still weird seeing the two talking. Are they like friends now?

"Anyway catch you late Mitch, I have to go meet with Juliet" waving goodbye at the couple the blonde haired walked away

"This is so weird in so many levels" Alex mumbles

"What is?"

"Oh I don't know the fact that my girlfriend is all buddy buddy with my ex fling? Yeah that" she sarcastic stated

"What? Taylor is an amazing, sweet girl, I like her" Mitchie said

"Really?" Alex questions dully

"Not like that silly" Mitchie said chuckling "and besides I'm kind of crazy for this hot girl that goes by rebel Russo, do you know her?" She flirts slightly as Alex grins

"Maybe" she teased as Mitchie pecked her lips before pulling away "you know the janitors closet is totally free" she wriggles her brow

"I am not having sex with you in there" she scold

"Why not?" she whines with a pout "we had sex in a bathroom Mitch, what's the difference?"

"The difference is that I was feeling frustrated with you so I had to release the tension"

"Well then get frustrated again" Alex said smirking at Mitchie who rolled her eyes

"No, now come on I'm hungry" Mitchie said and Alex grins

"I know what you can-" just as she start her sentence she got cut off

"I swear to god if you finish that sentence I'm banding sex for a whole week" Mitchie threatens to which Alex gulps at her and nods like a child "now let's go"

_'Damn it'_ Alex thought sulking behind Mitchie _'dude you're so wimped' _oh shut up asshole.

**MALEX**

"Hello princess" Kristen looked up from her marking and smiles at the girl at the entrance of her class room

"Alex I'm flatter really but I don't think we both wanna go there again" she said with a smile as said girl walked in

"I was actually talking to my unborn baby" she stated with a straight face making the older girl blush

"Oh right" she said looking sheepishly "um what you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Kristen asks with raised brow

"Free period" Alex replies as Kristen nods before going back to her marking "how are you? And the baby"

"We are good, I have another appointment in three weeks if you want to come"

"Yeah sure I'll be there" Alex nods before silence fell between the two with Alex just staring at Kristen while she marks her works

"Are you ok?" the teacher asks with an am aside chuckle

"Erm yeah yeah, I'm good...why?"

"Your acting weird but then again it's you so it's understandable" she joked with a smirk

"Yeah yeah ha-ha funny" Alex mocked laugh before rotting quiet again "I erm kind of need to talk to you, if you got a sec" she nervously said

"Yeah sure, grab a chair and I'm all ears" Alex followed the instructions sitting down as she nervously fiddles with her fingers "so?"

"Well..."

**MALEX**

"I don't know why I'm here" Miley groans as she trailed before Joanie who looked way to excited

"You're here to give me pointers for my dance dress, stop pouting" Lily said tagging on the girl's hand

"Well Alex didn't need to be here" she humph

"Alex has work, stop being difficult" Lily says annoyed 'lucky bitch' Miley thought making a mental note to slap Alex for getting a job 'fucking cunt should be here with me to suffer together'

Lily, Tess, Joanie, Harper, Mitchie and Miley were at the mall with Taylor and Juliet who was oddly being nice to look at the shop Tay had told Mitchie

Jade and Caitlyn had family commitment and Alex obviously work. Mitchie had convinced her mum to let her go in return of extending her grounding one day to when it supposed to end. Tess said the best time to shop for a dress is now because not everyone are going crazy to find a dress

"I don't understand how you're enjoying this" Miley whispers toward her friend who was almost as excited as Tess was

"Oh come on Miles what's not to be excite about? You know I've always liked trying on dresses and thing, ooh do you think there might be a pink dress on my size?" Joanie asks with a wide eating smile

Miley stare at her like she has gone mental "who are you?" she asks before speed walking away from her friend who looked confused before shrugging and catching up with the others

**MALEX**

"Alex!" Tori exclaimed surprise as she open the door as ale was about to ring the bell

"Hey" the brunette said with a smile "where you going?" She asks noticing her with the buggy and Preston safety tucked in

"Oh I was just about take Prestie here for a walk" the teen mother said with a smile staring down at her son who was to busy sucking on his dummy

"Oh but isn't it a bit cold? I mean it looks like it could snow"

Tori smiles at how Alex seemed so protective "it's not that cold Alex, stop being dramatic and if you're worrying about him catching a cold don't, I've wrapped him up fine" she said with a reassure smile

"Oh right, ha-ha" she laughed sheepishly "anyway mind if I tagged along?"

"Yeah sure no problem, here take him and I'll just lock the door behind" Tori pushed the baggy toward Alex who pushed it down to the pavement as Tori shut and locked the door before joining them

"Wait shouldn't you be at work?" she asks as she took the stroller from Alex and started pushing as they walk

"Yeah but I called in sick, thought I spend sometime with PJ" Alex said looking down at said boy

"PJ?" Tori asks with raised brow

"Well yeah, Preston James...PJ for short" she smiled at her own smartness

Tori had filled her in on everything she needed to know about their son. What makes him fussy, how to get him to smile. When he was born his full birth name which Preston James Russo. James being from Tori's grandfather who the brunette looked up as a hero. Alex had learned everything about Preston even to what he likes to eat and favourite toy

"Well I'm glad to know that your laziness also contracts of you to shorten your son's name" Tori said with a playful roll of an eye

"Oh come on PJ is a wicked name, you liked it don't you PJ?" she asks as she stared back at the small boy who gave her a toothless smile in return "see" she exclaims as if she just proved her point

"Yeah yeah, just keep I mind his barely two therefore he'll smile at anything he hears as long as it sounds funny to him, heck everything sounds funny to him" Tori said as Alex pouts

"PJ doesn't sound funny, it sounds awesome" the brunette continues to pouts as Tori laughed at her behaviour

"Well now I know where Preston's pouts comes from" she shakes her head then pats the girl's head

"Hey!" Alex exclaim moving away from Tori's reach who just burst out in laughter

As the two teen were busy messing about with each other, they failed to notice the figure in the bushes which seems to be following them since Tori's house and capturing pictures of the two as the go along

**TBC**

**So who do you think the "mystery" person is?. Who liked that little Alex, Tori and Preston moment? I did :) **

** Next Time - really? :o yes really ;)**

** • Thanksgiving is finally here**  
><strong> • Malex take advantage of Alex's empty house<strong>  
><strong> • A new comer comes to Waverly <strong>  
><strong> • The 'mystery' figure continues stalking Alex <strong>  
><strong> • Kristen and Ashley talk baby names <strong>  
><strong> • A new couple forms, an old couple breaks up<strong>  
><strong> • Someone finds out about Preston <strong>

** Okay then until next times guys, love you :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Ok guys this is kind of like THANKSGIVING Part 1 cause it was freaking long so I broke it into parts, hopefully part 2 will be out soon and won't take long, I'll try (no promises) cause I'm a faggot, anyway enjoy :)**

**Review Responses**

**Demenaforever13 - Hahah sorry for making you wait then i guess, i just been feeling uninspired and lazy :$**

**vivi199898 - exactly but i think alex is still scared of losing her cause of her reputation, she doesn't want mitchie to see her just like everyone else does, but she's going about it the wrong way tbh**

**jenny - aww jenny you warn my heart seriously you're like the cutest thing ever haha and don't worry the mystery stalker shall be revealed :)**

**FufuTheFallenAngel - LOOOL i dunno why but i choked while reading your review (im weird like that) haha and sorry about the little spoilers i just sometimes like to be evil like that i guess haha**

**Gues - BOOBLENA LOOL**

**JessieRouge - Aww yeah sure, i've made sure to include them more here and i'll keeep including other couples too, sorry about the lack of before :)**

**President Maya King - FUCKING CUNT! IM NOT THAT OLD...RUDE! LOL. dude where's your story at man, update you little bitch, ugh :/**

* * *

><p>"Hey Alex" annie greets with a smile toward the girl who was busy decorating the cupcakes<p>

Since the shop was running slow Alex started to try those decorations and I mean how hard can it be? And turns out she's pretty good

"What'd you doing?" the other girl said as she slides toward Alex

"What does it look like?" she knows it sounded bitchy and rude but fuck that, who cares?

"You're pretty good" annie said after a moment of silence and smiles as Alex turned to her and flashed her a smile in thanks 'gosh, so fucking sexy' she thought as she pushed herself off of the counter and stood behind Alex leaning her chin on her shoulder

"You look so sexy working like that" she whispers in her ear before licking her earlobe

"Whoa, wtf?" the brunette exclaimed jumping frets away from her "what's wrong with you! Don't do that!" She screech as she wipe at her ear 'gross'

"Why? You liked that?" Annie said sudectively approaching the girl like a prey

"No! Don't do that because I have a girlfriend and next time I will punch you" Alex said annoyed but annie just smiled and continues approaching her

"I love it when you're angry, your even sexier" she licked her lip before biting it "fuck me Alex!" She growls throwing herself at Alex who yelp, pushed her back and tried to get away

Annie reacted quickly and blocked Alex's way by leaning against the door "I want you" she huskily stated with glanced eyes

'Uh oh' Alex thought as annie practically threw herself at her and started kissing her neck 'don't cheat don't cheat, remove her remove her' she chants with eyes shut tightly closed as she fought the urge to react

"You know you want me" annie whispers closely to her ear as se trails her manicure fingers on the front of Alex's jeans before starting to rub her through her pants, she smirks as she felt the girl grow in her hand

'Fuck, fuck, fuck' Alex chants but still wasn't working so she snapped her eyes open and slammed annie against the door staring back at the girl's darken eyes she growls before attaching her mouth with hers in a painfully filled kiss

Ooh god!" Annie moans at the strength Alex seemed to possess as she tangled her fingers on Alex's short hair and gently pulled on it making the brunette let out another growl

Alex finally pulled away eyes glazed with desire "strip!" She demands making the other girl smirk as she quickly pulled off her clothes and stood bare before Alex apart from her shoes "gosh you're so sexy, I have no idea why I got in a relationship" annie smirks before pulling Alex down and letting their lips meet

"Me neither" she says with a lip bit before Alex slammed her against the wall again

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard and good" she whispers before biting her neck. Annie pushes her back before getting on her knees and reaches toward the girl's pants, unbuckled her belt before pulling on the zipper and pulling the material down along with her boxers

"Fuck your so big" she moans as Alex's dick slaps her face. She darts out her tongue and licked the tip which oozed pre-cum "hmm tasty"

"Oh fuck!" Alex groans before Annie wrapped her lips against her dickhead and sucked on it "oh gosh, wait wait" she pulled her away from her cock before making her stand up "as much I would love a blow I really just wanna be inside you"

"Oh gosh I'm so wet just hearing you say that" Annie moaned letting her hand travel down her center before rubbing at her sensitive spot and moaning out

"Bad bad girl" Alex removed her hand before hostling her up with her legs tightly wrapped around Alex's waist as the brunette slammed her against the closed door and dropped her on her dick

"Oh fuuuuuuck!" Both moaned at the sensation before Alex started thrusting her hips and Annie followed along with the rhythm

She threw her head back against the door as Alex quickens her pace, fuck Alex was fucking her so good, better than the first time.

Alex continues slamming hard against the girl's core and she almost cummed at how amazing she felt, she looked up at the girl and smirked at her screwed up face, eyes shut tights, face burning red cause of the temperature inside the room so she decided to wrap her lips around her left nipple and sucked on them

"Fuck Lexie! Oh god, suck my tits! oh god! fuck me!

"Annie, oh god you're so tight! Tighter than Mitchie" Alex groans before taking the right nipple in her mouth and sucking it

"Don't say that slut's name while you're making me feel this good, oh god!" She let out a cry as Alex hits a certain spot, she dug the heels of her foot onto Alex ass cheek pulling her closer to her making Alex's dick thrust deeper

The brunette moans and nods as she continues pouncing the girl against the door "fuck Annie I'm cumming!"

"Oh Lexie me too" she whimpers as Alex bits softly at earlobe before sucking on it then realising it with a pop

"After I'm done with your pussy I'm gonna fuck your asshole" Alex whispers against her ear sending shivers down her body at the word

"Oh god!" she moans feeling her body's reaction to the brunette's word and dug her fingers on Alex's shirt clad back making the brunette groan

"Annie!"

"Lexie"

"Annie!"

"ANNIE!"

"WHA-" the brunette jolt awake from her sleep, rolling out of bed and landing with a hip on the floor "fuck!" She groans before realising that she was dreaming and that her mum had interrupted her wonder dream

"WHAT?" She screamed through the locked door

"Don't give me that tone young lady, get ready for school" with that says her mum's footsteps walked off

She finally stood up from her bed and groans 'what a dream' she moans as she thought of how good it felt to have Alex's dick inside her 'gosh I'm getting horny'

Stripping out her sleep shorts she moans at how damp her underwear was when she graced her fingers between her legs "gosh Alex baby you're so big" she moans as her hand disappeared inside her understand and between her legs rubbing at her sensitive spot "hmm baby, fuck me" she let out a breathy moan walking toward her bed to satisfy her pleasure

* * *

><p>"Alex?" Justin whispers, shaking his sleeping sister gently "Alex" he repeats but this time a bit louder but the girl continues sleeping away so placing his mouth ear her ear he yelled "ALEX!"<p>

"WHAT!" she woke with a fright punching the boy on the stomach in the process

Justin doubles over in pain clutching at his stomach "ouch!" He wails on the floor as Alex sat up and looked down at him before busting out in laughter

"See now that's why you don't sneak up to people while they sleeping" she simply stated with a slight smile

"Mum asked me to wake you!" Justin yelled with a glare before standing up "just get ready for school" he scold before leaping out the room

Alex sighs looked toward her alarm o'clock only to see she had been woken up 5 minutes before her alarm "ugh" annoyed she got out bed and looked down at herself and groans at the tent in her boxers "great, cold shower is it then" before going about to get ready for school

* * *

><p>"Miss Tess, Miss Caitlyn is here" the Tyler's butler announced before stepping out the room<p>

"Hi baby" the blonde haired girl greets her girlfriend with a peck on the lips

"Hey" Caitlyn replies before the Tess's parents walked inside the room "morning Mr and Mrs Tyler" she politely says with a smile

"Oh Caitlyn honey, hi long time no see" the older blonde woman replies as she took a sit at the breakfast table beside her husband

"Well you would actually see her if you guys are ever here" the youngest Tyler children replies

"Honey you mother and I are not always here because we are out looking for money for you girls" Chris Tyler explained toward his daughter

Both girls rolled they eyes, yes it's great to have loads of money to buy stuff and such but they also needed their parents affection

"Whatever" Tess mumbles "anyway I'm gonna spend thanksgiving at Cait's is that ok?"

"Um we actually wanted to talk about that" Chris started grabbing the attention of both girls "your mother and I won't be able to make it"

"What?" the girl exclaim, even though it was typical of them, both girls still hoped this time it would of been different

"Yeah I'm sorry girls, we have to go away in a business trip and we-"

"Oh this is just great!" Gigi exclaim "while everyone else will be spending that day with they family our parents will be across the country leaving us by ourselves"

"You won't necessary be alone, we can pay the maids to work that day" the oldest woman said and Tess's face palm

"Um sorry if I may cut in but you more then welcome to spend it with us Gigi" Caitlyn finally voiced in after awhile of giving the Tyler their space

"Really?" Both girls questions, Gigi was shocked that her sisters girlfriend would even invite after how mean she has been toward the girl and her friends while Tess looked at her girlfriend with  
>adoring eyes<p>

"Yes really, it would be fun" the hockey player said with a smile "so what'd you say?" Caitlyn asks, Gigi looked toward her twin for confirmation she didn't wanna say yes if her sister would be uncomfortable with it but with a shrug from her letting her know it was fine she turned to Caitlyn

"Thank you, I would be happy to" she smiles gracefully, beats spending it alone in a massive empty house

"Well that's settle then, we have to run now. Don't wanna miss our plane, you girls behave and we love you" kissing each girl's cheek the Tyler parents were out the door

"And that's our cue to leave" Tess announce before grabbing Caitlin's hand and dragging her away leaving Gigi alone.

"Thanks for that" Tess said as she buckles her seat belt as both she and Caitlyn climb inside her car

"For what?"

"Inviting Gigi over for thanksgiving, I know you didn't had to do that but you did anyway so thanks"

"She's your sister Tess, and despite her attitude and behaviour she's still family" Caitlyn reply giving her girlfriend a slight smile

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Oh god I hope so cause it would be pretty awkward for me cause I love you from moon and back" Tess giggles at the girl's behaviour before leaning over the and pecking we lips

"Well I do, I love you" kiss "love you" another kiss

"Well if you keep that up I might just have to take you right here on your drive way" Caitlyn half joked and half serious

"Oh just drive you horn-dog" with a playful slap on the girl's arm, Caitlyn chuckle wholeheartedly as she put the car in drive and drove them toward Tribeca Prep

* * *

><p>"Morning baby" Connie smiles as Mitchie walked in the kitchen and placed herself down the breakfast table<p>

"Morning" the girl mumbles, not her bubbly cheering self

"What's wrong princess, you seem down" Steve frown looking toward Connie then at Mitchie

"I feel, I don't know I must of slept on the wrong side of the bed or something" she shrug just as Connie placed a plate in front of her

"Well eat up and it might help you" she instructed

Mitchie picked up a fork, dug it onto the pancake before bringing it to her mouth and not long before she was grabbing a napkin and splitting it out "ugh that's horrible" she grimace

"What? But you love my pancake" Connie said more concern then hurt by her daughter's word

"I know, I just had the urge to spit it out" anyway I'll just grab an apple and head out"

"Maybe you should stay home, I mean you don't look well and plus its the last day of school" Steve said

"I'll be fine daddy, don't worry and I promise if I get worse I'll ask for permission to come back home"

"Oh wait, here" Connie said handling the girl's phone back, Mitchie raised her brow confused seeing how she was still grounded "well I figured its kind of dumb to leave your daughter without a way to contact you say if something happens" Connie explains

"Thanks mum" hugging both of her parents goodbye, the brunette set off to school

"I hope it's nothing serious" Steve voice out and Connie nods looking distance 'she hopes so too'

* * *

><p>"Hmm what about Cindy?" Ashley questions as she quickly made her and Kirsten breakfast The pregnant teacher let out a laugh<p>

"I'm not naming my child Cindy"

"Okay fine, what about we just pick a few boys and girls names then narrow them down and see what we come up with?" Ashley asks as she finally placed a healthy breakfast in front of her girlfriend

Kristen let out a groan of disapproval as she realise instead of her usual morning coffee, she now drink healthy drinks. Being pregnant blows

"Yeah that's not a bad idea actually, and we still need to ask Alex what she thinks" she finally answers

"Alright then its settle but I'm still with Cindy and Jessica for a girl and Jacob or Caleb for a boy"

Kristen stares at her with raised brow "No"

"Why not?" whines Ashley

"Do I even have to tell you why? You know exactly why" and just like that Kristen was pissed at her. How dare she even suggest those names

"Krist wait!" Ashley vocals running after her angry girlfriend who has lost her appetiser "nice going dumbass"

* * *

><p>Alex and Miley were stood by the latter's locker chatting away before they got interrupted<p>

"Guess who?" Miley smiles instantly at the voice and soft hands that covered her eyes before removing them and turning around and her smile just got bigger as she came face to face with her girlfriend

"I would say my really hot and amazing girlfriend" she grins before pinning said girl against the locker next to hers and connecting their lips together

"Oh come on!" Alex exclaim looking away quickly "get a fucking room" she groans but the her friend just ignored her as she kept kissing her blonde haired girlfriend so Alex decided to leave then be

"Ouch! Fuck!" Alex winces grabbing at her shoulder before looking at who she just bumped into

"Watch where your going Russo" Dean snarls before walking away while glaring at Alex

"That dude has got some serious issues" she shook her head as she watch Dean disappear around the corner turning around again she bumped into someone else

"Oh come on!" She yelled frustrated before looking up at hearing giggling

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean, I didn't see you" a girl with red hair and amazing brown eyes said, Alex has never seen such beautiful brow eyes before well besides Mitchie's

"Um no, it's um" clearing we throat she laughed nervously "it's fine, I guess I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding"

"Oh, it's ok um I'm Cat" the girl finally introduce herself stretching her hand toward Alex who took it into hers

"Alex" the two just kind of stood there with they hands interlocked together while gracing into each other's eyes with a small little smiles on their faces

The connection was quickly broken by a clearing throat, the two jumped away and looked toward the voice

"Mitchie, hi um what you doing here?" Alex asks before mentally slapping herself _'she goes to school here you dumbass'_ she practically screamed at herself at how dumb that question sounded

"Oh I don't know Alex, this happens to be a school and I happen to go here" she stated sarcastically

"Right" she mutter under her breath "um this is Cat, we just met nothing else" she let out a nervous chuckle 'quiet acting like you were doing something wrong' _I wasn't?_ 'No'

"Nice to meet you, Cat is it? I'm Mitchie, her girlfriend" she ends with a fake smile that barely reached her eyes

"Oh I see, nice to meet you too. Well Alex I should go see you around?" She lightly touches Alex's arm as the girl let out a nervous laugh moving slightly away from the touch and looking toward her girlfriend who stared at her with raise brow

"Right! Um bye!" She rushed out as Cat turned and left the two "so" Alex started as Mitchie glares at her before turning and walking away "Mitchie wait!"  
><strong><br>*****

"And I haven't seen her since" Alex let out frustrated flopping down on the bench

They were once again just the three of them having one of they usual band practice which never happens

"Well considering she caught you flirting with another girl-" Joannie starts but got cut off

"I wasn't flirting ok, I was being nice" Alex defends herself because she wasn't, if she wanted to flirt with Cat the girl would be stripping out of her clothes in instant, not that she was bragging but it's true. It's the damn charm, such a curse

"Right you weren't but obviously Mitchie thinks otherwise or else she wouldn't be avoiding you, I mean it's almost 3rd period and you haven't seen nor spoke to her" Miley pips in streaming her guitar softly

"I knoooow! What am I gonna do" she whines looking desperate toward her friends

"1. Quiet whining its unattractive and 2. You need to find her and obviously clear things up before it all blow up in your face" Miley explained as Joannie nodded

"You're right, sorry guys but I gotta go" and as usual Alex got up and left

"Are we ever gonna actually practice during one of these practice hours?" the hockey player questions

"Nope" Miley replies with a shake of her head  
><strong><br>*****

"Alex!" the brunette groans at the voice before turning around

"Hey Cat, what's up?"

"Oh I just wanted to apologise if I gave your girlfriend the wrong impression I didn't mean to" the red haired says sincerely

"Um no it's erm it's fine"

"Oh ok good and I jus wanted to thank you" she says and Alex looked confused so she stepped a little toward Alex and smiles "for kindly welcoming me into the school, so thank you"

"No prob-" but before Alex can finish her sentence Cat threw her arms around her waist and hugged her catching Alex off guard

"Really Alex really?" said girl quickly pulled out the embrace and stared in surprise at her angry girlfriend

"Mitchie! It's not what it-" but Mitchie was already walking away "ugh, come on!" Alex groans before racing after her "Mitch wait!" She caught her by her elbow and span her around

"Let go of me Alex" Mitchie growls "go back to your girlfriend that's who she is, isn't she"

"What? Mitch you're being ridiculous your my girlfriend!"

"Oh now I'm being ridiculous? Well fuck you Alex!"

"I kind of done that already" she joked laughing but one look at Mitchie she shut up instantly "look Cat isn't my girlfriend you are if you have forgotten, she's just a girl I met nothing else, can you trust me?" Alex asks pleadingly

"I just-" Mitchie starts before feeling dizziness wash over her so she groan and held onto the lockers around them "ohh"

"What's wrong?" Alex says concern instantly took over as she helped Mitch stand up properly

"I don't know I just feel-" without a warning she fell forward thank god for Alex's reflex and was able to catch her in her arms before she could hit the hard floor

"Mitchie" Alex says panicky "Mitchie wake up" she lightly slapped the girl's cheek to no avail

"Mitchie!"

**TBC**

**Soo what do you think is wrong with Mitchie? And if you think that's all the drama there is then you are wrong! Just hold on tight to your whatever it is cause you all gonna hate me so bad but I'll still love each and every one of yous. K until next tiiiime (dunno when that is) lol**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hey guys, first of all sorry for the long wait, life has been (sigh). Secondly, I didn't reply to your reviews this time around but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate them cause I do. I love hearing about your opinions and any suggestions you may have is so welcome, lastly, sorry that this chapter is extremely long and boring in advance. Please don't kill me I was psming (lol) anyway I hope you read and enjoy it (prays) haha**

* * *

><p>"Mitch?" the brunette groans slightly, hearing the far away voice that was calling her name "Mitchie come on wake up" the voice said this time sounding pleading and a lot more concern<p>

She croakily flutters her eyelashes before her brow eyes flashed open. She took a look at her surroundings and was confused as to where she was

"Oh god Mitch, thank god you're awake" her attention was finally drawn to the voice "hi baby, you're ok" Alex smiles running her fingers through the girl's hair

"Alex?" the brunette asks confused as well as dizzy

"Yeah baby, it's me" Alex let out a small smile grace her lips, she was concern as well as scared for the other girl's well being

"Wha-what happened?" Mitchie questions as Alex helped her sit up on the bed which she finally took noticed to being at the school nurse "why am I here?"

Alex sighed sadly "You fainted Mitch, I brought you here" she explain and just then an old blonde haired woman walked

"Ah miss Torres I see you're awake, I was trying to reach your parents but they both seems to be unavailable" the woman explained

"I can take her home" Alex spoke up as the nurse frown at her

"Now miss Russo I hope you are not using this as an excuse to skip school" the nurse said looking at Alex with a stern look

"Listen lady!" the brunette starts with an annoyed look on her face "if I wanted to skip school I would do it without a problem so don't think I'm using my girlfriend's well being as a way to skip" she growl sizing her up with cold eyes

Gosh she missed Julie, this nurse was an annoying cunt

"Alex" Mitchie softly says catching her girlfriend's attention

"Ok fine very well I will write both of you an excuse note" she huffed before turning toward her desk

"You look pale" Alex noted with worried eyes

"I'm fine" the brunette stated weakly "I need you to get my homework in my locker before we go"

"Seriously Mitch, you're unwell and all you worrying about is homework?" seriously who worries about that in situation like this?

"Alex please" she pouts as Alex groans

"Fine! I'll be right back" standing up she quickly kissed her girlfriend's forehead before leaving out the room toward Mitchie's locker

**xxx**

After getting what she wanted the brunette started walking back to the nurse's office. She sent a txt to both Miley and Joannie to let them know of where she will be

Just as she was rounding the corner that leads to the nurse's office she comes colliding with someone, both stumbling backward as they fell on the floor with Alex on top of whoever it was

"Ouch" she heard a small whimper and looking down she became concern by the other person's pained expression

"Oh god Cat I'm so sorry, are you ok?" She asks now supporting herself with her hands beside the girl's head

"Yeah" the red haired let out before looking up "hi" she smiles cutely and Alex chuckles

"We gotta stop meeting like this" she smiles down at her the girl who smiled at her in return

"You know in movies the couple that always meant to be always ends in situations like this" Cat says with an innocent smile "I'm joking" she adds after seeing the look on Alex's face

"Um right, sorry" she quickly got off of her then helped Cat to her feet "shouldn't you be in class?"

"I could ask you the same thing but I was on my way back from the bathroom but I kind of lost my way around so" she trails off sheepishly with flashed face

'_Aww cute'_ wait what? Shaking her head at the thought "um I can walk you back to your class if you want" Alex offers feeling nervous all of the sudden

"Really? That would be amazing, thanks Alex" Cat beamed before throwing her arms around the girl's waist and hugging her

Alex awkwardly pays her back as she tried so hard not to hug her back _'what is wrong with me?'_  
><strong><br>*****

"An here's you are" Alex announced as they finally reached the red haired's history class

"Oh, well don't I feel embarrassed" the other girl said after realising she was just going in a circle all this time "thanks Alex" the brunette was expecting the usual bone crushing hug which is why she was kind of disappointed when Cat walked back inside her lesson

'_Seriously what?_' she wonders before turning on her heel and heading back to Mitchie '_Mitchie! My girlfriend, girlfriend_' she chants

**xxx**

When Alex finally parted in front of the Torres driveway she cut off the engine before looking toward the passenger seat and smiled at the sight of Mitchie peacefully sleeping. She debated with herself if she should wake the girl and disturb her from her sleep or look for the house key herself without waking Mitchie

Seeing how adorable she looked Alex went with the latter option and reached for Mitch's bag from the back seat and dug in for her key. After looking for a while longer Alex finally found it. Grinning in victory she opened the car door, stepped out into the chill November air and walked toward the front door

She placed the key into the lock and unlock the door, she pushed the door slightly open before walking back to the car, she first took Mitch's school bag slung it on her shoulder before opening the passenger car door and easily lifts Mitch out of her seat and carried her toward the door as the sleeping girl's head laid between her neck

"Shit Mitch you're burning up" Alex noted as she walked into the house and shut the door with her foot. Since Mitchie was so easy to carry, Alex walked up the stairs into Mitch's room before laying her gently down on her bed before laying next to her and watched as Mitch's chest rise and fell with ease

Alex reaches out a hand and felt her forehead and instantly pulled it back "my poor baby" she cooed pressing her lips against the girl's forehead before getting out bed to find some sort of paracetamol for the fever.

**xxx**

When Alex blinked her eyes open she realised three things. One it was dark outside, two she had fallen asleep from exhaustion while taking care of Mitchie and three said girl was now staring at her with a slight smile as she laid her side

"Hi" Mitchie let out barely above a whisper

Alex shifts so she was facing now the girl with the same position Mitchie laid as they knees touched

"Hi" Alex's voice was scratchy and filled with sleep "how you feeling?" she gently run her fingers through Mitchie's hair

"I'm better now" she replies with a small smile "thank you" at Alex's confusion Mitchie carried on "for looking after me, you're the best girlfriend ever" she leaned over and pressed her lips with Alex's before pulling away smiling

"Not that I didn't love the kiss but it wasn't a big deal I mean I wasn't just gonna leave out alone while your sick" Alex explain

"I know I just wanted to find a reason to kiss you" Alex chuckles with a shake of her head before the two settles into an comfortable silence that was before Alex broke it

"What's wrong baby" she questions as she observed Mitchie who looked deep into thought "Mitch?" She touché her arm gently grabbing her attention

"I-" she sighed before staring deep into Alex's eyes "do you like Cat?" she questions as her bed sheets becomes fascinating all of the sudden

"Wha- Mitchie no, of course I don't baby" she sighed realising the girl still wasn't looking at her "Mitch look at me" gently she took her face between her hand and lifted Mitchie's head up connecting they eyes together "I love you ok, and Cat is just a girl who I see we could become good friends, nothing more...ok?" Mitchie nods before Alex scoots closer to her and hugs her "I love you" she whispers closer to her ear

"I love you too" she responses with the same tone as Alex as she bury her face Ito Alex's neck and just then a knock came through the door "come in" Mitchie called as she untangled herself from Alex

the door pushed slightly open as Connie's head popped in "how you girls doing?" She asks with a small smile and Alex looked toward Mitch who gave her a look that says 'its fine'

"H-hi Mrs Torres" the brunette stutters, not knowing where she stood with Mitch's mum since the whole 'I know you slept with my daughter' fiasco, Alex didn't know if calling her Connie was still fine

"Hi Alex, anyway I just wanted to let you guys know dinner will be soon and Alex your welcome to stay" with a finally smile toward both of them Connie left

"I thought she hated me" Alex breaths as soon as Connie left and shut the door behind, even though she was against the two of them being left alone

Mitchie giggles as she got out bed "She doesn't hate you" then she jokily adds "my dad does" and Alex frowns with a pout making Mitchie chuckle "I'm kidding baby" she said as she bend down and pecked Alex's cheek

Alex's face brightens as she felt Mitchie's lips against her skin before the brunette pulled away and walked toward her closet to get a change of clothes. Alex sat up against the headboard with both legs drawn up, hands folded behind her head

"So how you feeling now? She called toward Mitchie who was busy digging into her closet

"Much better than before, I hate being sick" she called back

"Yeah what was that about?" Alex asks as Mitchie walked back into her sight wearing a black leggings and blue jumper, hair up in a messy ponytail

"Probably some sort of bug" she shrug while putting on a pair of socks before pulling on her VANS "and done" she smiles brightly toward Alex

The other girl slowly got out bed and stood in front of Mitchie "you look good" she smirked as Mitchie pecks her lips quickly

"Thank you, now come on I'm hungry all of the sudden" then dragged her girlfriend out the room by her wrist

**(MALEX)(MALEX)**

"Happy Thanksgiving" Lily smiles as her brunette haired girlfriend opened the door

"Happy thanksgiving to you too baby" Miley smiles before kissing the girl's lips and shutting the door after pulling away and the two walks toward the kitchen area

"Happy thanksgiving Mr Stewart"

"To you too sweetheart" Robbie replies with a smile toward the girl as he chops the veggies

"Oh my mum made this" the blonde said handling her girlfriend's dad the pan she was carrying "thanks for having me"

"Oh no worries darling, the more the merrier...I'll take this" he took the wrapped pan and placed it inside the oven "thanks very much"

Lily smiles as Miley kisses the side of her head as the door bell was once again rung

"And I'll get that" Miley announced before walking away not before telling lily to make herself comfortable and the girl chooses to help Robbie cook the food

"Whoa Kris! Your huge!" Miley exclaims as soon as she opened the door to her sister and her girlfriend

"Jeez Miles thanks" the teacher stated sarcastically pushing past her little sister

"Don't take it personal, it's hormones" Ashley offered as she walked in and Miley shut the door before the house got cold "but you'll get used to it" Ashley chuckles as she and Miley followed after Kristen

"Hey Robbie" Ashley greets toward the man with a smile

"Hi Ash, can you please pull her away from my turkey" Robbie said with a pleading smile toward her

Ashley chuckles as her girlfriend glares at her dad "I don't know, I'll try"

"Don't you think eating a lot would make you even bigger?" Miley offers as she watch her sister shoving pies down her mouth

"I swear to god if you mention something about my weight one more time I will kill!" Kristen growls making Miley gulp

'_She's scary as hell, more scary then usual'_

**xxx**

"Hmm, so how do we tackle this?"

"Dad it's turkey, you don't 'tackle' it" Caitlyn said with a shake of her head as her dad poked the beefy meat "you cook it" she adds and he looked up at her

"And how do you suggest we do that ol wise one" he mocked playfully

Caitlyn shrug, it's not like she has cooked a turkey before, since her mum left they thanksgiving was spend eating roasted chicken which they brought from supermarket (already cooked) but since Gigi was coming her dad thought it would be a good idea to make turkey

"I told you to just buy our usual" she mumbles placing herself on top of the counter

"We getting a visitor therefore we gotta go all out"

"Yeah well good luck cooking that" the brunette nods toward the turkey as her dad sighed and just then the doorbell rang "oh that must be Tess and Gigi, I'll get that" she jumped off the counter and walked toward the door

As soon as she opened it her girlfriend's arms were warming themselves around her in a warm embrace

"Hi baby" Tess said excitedly pulling away and the two shared a kiss

"Hi beautiful" Caitlyn reply kissing the blonde again "hey Gigi" she politely greets and the girl waves, Cait shut the door and the three girls walked back to the kitchen

"Hey girls"

"Hi Mr Gellar" both blondes replies

"Thanks again for having me sir" Gigi smiles politely as Tess leaned on Caitlyn who wrapped her arm around her waist

"Oh no problem sweetheart, any friend of Tess is a friend of ours or in your case any sister of Tess" he chuckled making the tree girls laugh with him

"Now if you all could help me figure how to cook this thing" he points at the uncooked meat

"Oh that's easy" Gigi said to Caitlyn and John's surprise

"Oh right I forgot to mention Gigi can cook" Tess says sheepishly

"She can and you can't?" Caitlyn questions because yeah her girlfriend can not cook to save her life while her sister who looks like she doesn't like getting her hands dirty can? Weird

"Well when we were little Gigi would always help the cooker to cook while all I wanted was to play with my dolls" she explained

"Yeah and besides she's a hazard in the kitchen, don't let her anywhere near the cooker if you don't want your kitchen to burn down" Gigi smirks at twin who blushes hiding her face between Caitlyn's neck

"Leave me alone" she whines bashfully as the Gellar laughs, Caitlyn kisses the top o her girlfriend's head as a way to heal her invisible wound

"Well then no wonder why she and Cait are perfect for each other" John laughed as his daughter glares at him for his jab at her cooking skill. She can make mac/cheese, that's pretty awesome

"If you wouldn't mind Me Gellar I would be more than happy to help" Gigi offers to John's delight

"Thank you so much, now you two hazards take yourselves put of my kitchen" he points toward the door

"Come on babe lets go since we are not wanted here, we'll find something to do" Caitlyn said leading her girlfriend out

"Ok but keep it down, we don't wanna hear your activities" John calls jokingly smirking toward Gigi who was giggling

"Shut up!" Caitlyn calls back only for her dad to let out a full on laughter with Gigi following

**xxx**

Alex shudders as the cold November air hits her while getting out of her car, she rubs her hands ten blows a hot breath into them to warm it up as she walked up the Torres's front door and rang the bell

The brunette shoves her hands inside her skinny jeans as she waits for someone to open he door. After a few seconds of waiting the door opened revealing Steve

"Afternoon Mr Torres" she politely greets with a smile

"Alex, good to see you...come on in" he stepped aside as she moved pass him before shutting the door to face him "Mitch will be down in a sec" he then walked back toward the living room leaving Alex to awkwardly stand there

"You look lost" Alex turned toward the voice then let out a breath as se watch Mitchie come down the stairs

"Thank god I was going out of my mind!" She exclaim and Mitchie giggles at her dramatic antics "well hello beautiful" she smirks as she pulls Mitchie by her waits before crashing they lips together

A voice clearing broke the two together, Alex jumped back away from Mitchie and nervously shifts in her place while Steve gave her a hard glare

"We going now daddy, have a great afternoon with the guys" she kissed her dad's cheek before taking Alex's fingers between hers "lets go" and tagged her away

"Hey Alex" Steve calls as the two girls were about to leave

"Yeah sir?"

"Look after my daughter" he flashed her a kind slash warning smile and Alex gulp before nodding "oh and behaviour" he adds as the door shuts after the two.

"Your dad scares me" Alex lets out as she helped Mitchie climb into the car, after the brunette settled in, Alex walked around the passenger side and got in herself

"Oh come on he's not that bad" Mitch chuckles as Alex puts the car in drive

"Oh speak for yourself, anyway I'm so glad your spending the day...we gonna have fun" she wriggles her brows toward Mitchie who lets out a chuckle

"If you're lucky" she giggle as Alex pouts as the two heads toward the Russo residence

**xxx**

"This looks delicious Mr Stewart" Lily says with a smile, the food was really delicious and looked/tasted delicious

"Oh thanks Lily, at least someone appreciates my cooking" Robbie said looking toward Miley who rolled her eyes

"At least I didn't make you cook a different extra dish" she turned he eyes toward her pregnant sister

"I'm pregnant what's your excuse?" Kristen reactors

"Mmhmm, blame it on the pregnancy"

"Welcome to the family Lily, I'm sure you'll see more of this" Robbie joked at his bickering daughters and the blonde let out a laugh

"Well I for more I'm thankful to be part of this wonderful family, to have a wonderful and amazing girlfriend and can't wait to meet our little one" Ashley says as she looks toward Kristen adorably

Kristen smiles bashfully at her, how lucky she was to have Ashley and after everything she did, the girl was still here. Willing to make it work and raise someone's child "I love you" she said smiling widely at Ashley who leaned down to peck her lips

"Well I'm not thankful for any of you mother fuckers but my girlfriend and unborn nephew" Miley voice breaking the adorable moment between her sister and her girlfriend

The whole table turns and glares at her

"What?" She shrug as Rpbbie shook his head

"Desert anyone?" he stood up to take the used plates away

"Oh I'll help you here Rob" Ashley offers

"I know what I want for desert" Miley whispers toward Lily grinning

The blonde slaps her at the back of the head making her let out a cry and Kristen laughed at her, the brunette turns and glares at her sister

"Shut it preggos" she growls then turns to Lily and pouts "what was that for?"

"Stop being a dirty minded" she rolled eyes

"But you like my dirty mind" she whines with a pout and the blonde thought she looked to cute so she leaned over and kissed her, as she went to pull away though Miley pulls her back into a deeper kiss

"Urg, gross" Kristen says standing up to go accompany her girlfriend and father

**xxx**

"JUSTIN!" the boy lets out a girl squeal to his sister's delight who bust out laughing

"Don't do that!" He whines as he glares at her

"Dude you should of seen your face, you were like" and she imitates his earlier action except with an even girlies squeal

"What do you want Alex" Justin said as he feels around the desert he was making with a knife since it was hot

"It's not ready? Justin it's been 3 hours already, what are you making? Rocks?" She sarcastically said

"It needs to cook properly and in it's own pace, now leave me alone and stop asking every single minutes" Justin says as he picked up the hot pan

"Umm Justin..." Alex trails off as the boy finally caught on what he did and dropped the hot pan and let out a painful scream

Both jerry and Teresa quickly walked to the kitchen area

"Oh dude your hands are like all red, awesome" Max said with a smile but Justin was too busy screaming to glare at him "how can I get my hands like that?" He questions

"Max he just burn himself!" Teresa said toward her youngest who looked confused

"Yeah but it's still pretty cool cause his hands is red and all" he shrug and Mitchie didn't know if the boy was being serious or not so she looked toward her girlfriend who just shook her head as Jerry helped Justin hold his hand under the cold water from the tab

"Ahhh it burns!" Justin cries "this is all your fault!" He glares toward Alex

"What? How's you acting stupid my fault?" Just ad Justin was about to reply Teresa cut him off

"We need to take you to the ER" she said leading Justin toward the door

"Alex give me your car keys" Jerry said and the brunette reaches inside her pocket and retrieves the keys and handles them to Jerry "ok come on Max"

"Awesome! Maybe they'll let me play with them thumbing things" he smiles as he follows after his dad

"Oh no poor Justin" Mitchie said as she went about to clean the mess on the floor "his poor desert"

"This is why they tell you to be caution" Alex stated as Mitchie finished cleaning the floor and picked up the pan with the oven mitts and placed it on the sink running cold water on it

"Oh would you look at that" Alex says smiling

"What?" Mitchie asks confused but by the look on Alex's face he knew her girlfriend was up to not good

"We are alone" and she was right. Alex smirks as she closed in on Mitchie "all alone..." She trials before leaning down and capturing Mitchie's lips with hers

Mitch pulls away before turning back to the still running tab "Alex your brother has just been rushed to the ER" she squeaks as she felt Alex's lips kiss her neck

"He's not dying Mitch" she mumbles as she place light further kisses along the collar of Mitchie's neck "I'm so horny for you" she mumbles before pressing her front against Mitchie's back

Mitch lets out a moan titling her head toward the side "oh god!" She held hard onto the sink as she fell Alex's dick press against her clothed ass

"Alex" she lets out between moaning as Alex grins against her "Lex stop"

"Why?" She whines but stopped nevertheless and Mitch turned to face her

"We are not having sex in here"

"We could" Mitchie glares "ok fine, bedroom it is then" and the two run toward the spiral stairs

As soon as the door shut behind them Mitchie pinned Alex against it kissing her hard

"Eager much?" Alex chuckles as the girl practically rips her shirt off is her before kissing her again

"Oh shush" she says before pulling Alex toward the girl's bed and pushing her on it

Alex easily falls on it sitting on the edge as Mitchie settle onto her lap facing her "I love this aide of you" Alex says before Mitchie leans down and crashes they lips together

She darts out her tongue licking the top roof of Alex's lips and she easily opens her mouth to let her girlfriend's hot tongue

Alex moans as Mitchie's tongue explored her mouth, she can feel herself getting hard i mean who wouldn't having a hot ass girlfriend on top of you

Mitchie decides to trail her lips further down Alex's body, kissing her cheek, neck before sucking on her earlobe then letting it go with a pop. She finally pushes Alex down on the bed before smirking at her

She kissed the valley between Alex's bra covered breast before unhooking the thing, good thing it's a front strip so it was earlier to do. Alex helped take it off as her nipples hardens as it hits the cold air

Mitchie wasted no time in wrapping her lips around the small bud and sucking on them

"Oh god" moans Alex as she buries her fingers into Mitchie's hair as Mitch worked on her boobs, sucking one while playing with the others

With Alex moaning in pleasure was driving Mitchie crazy as well making her wet, she finally pulled her lips away from Alex's nipples before kissing her way down her body. She kissed between Alex's boobs, trails down to her stomach before reaching the waistband of her jeans

She smirks at the visible budge before dragging down the zipper and pulling the pants down her Alex's legs. She rubs the girl's hard-on through her blue boxers

"Oh fuck" Alex groans and Mitchie reaches inside and grasps the hard meat in her hard before tacking it gently making Alex thrust up her hips. She cracked open her eyes and watch as her girlfriend took out her dick from they confinement

"Gosh baby you're so big and hard" Mitchie grins before kissing the pink mushroom head making Alex squeak "just the way I like it" and sucked on it gently

"Fuck!" Alex cries feeling like she was in heaven. She cracked open her eyes again and just as she was about to receive the best blow-job ever she stopped Mitchie "wait baby, come here" she calls to Mitchie's confusion but crawled toward her anyway

"I love you so much, you know that" Alex says as the two locked gazes

"I know baby, I love you so much too" Mitchie crashes they lips together and the two kissed as if they lives depended on it until Alex pulled away

"Let me make you feel good as you do to me" she smiles kissing Mitchie's cheek lovingly before switching they positions

Alex settles between Mitchie's legs and looks down at her "gosh you're so beautiful" she whispers with a smile stroking the girl's cheek

"Your not so bad yourself Russo" Mitch joked before reaching up to peck Alex's lips

The taller girl quickly kisses back with so much passion that left them both breathless before pulling away. She started her journey down Mitchie's body, kissing every parts possible until she reached her bra

She took the material off with Mitchie's help and wasted no time in claiming her harden nipple into her mouth, sucking and tagging gently on it and swirling her tongue around the buds making Mitchie to wildly moan in pleasure

"Gosh Alex, I want you, I need you" she breathed as said girl started descending her body, worshiping it with light feather kisses before reaching her jeans

She pulled the material out of the way leaving Mitch with only her green thong. Alex smirks at the choose of undergarment and colour before running her finger in the front of Mitchie's thong

"Hmm" she moans as Alex repeats her previous action before darting out her tongue and licking the wet spot "ohhh" satisfy with the reaction Alex reached up and tagged the material off

Dragging it along long tanned legs before throwing away, she looks toward Mitch who had her eyes shut and smirks before slowing inserting a finger in

"Ohhhh god!" Alex smirks at the loud as she started pumping that one digit in and out driving her girlfriend wild. After a while she added another finger driving Mitchie to insanity as the girl thrash about trying to get Alex's fingers to stop but at the same time trying to bury those magical fingers in her even deeper

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuck!" She cries as her girlfriend decided to suck on her sensitive bud while keeping those two fingers in her and before long she was cumming like there's no tomorrow

Alex finally pulled out her fingers and licked the girl clean before crawling up to her and crashing they lips together

"I love it when you moan" she kissed Mitchie's cheek who was having a hard time calming down her breath 'oh yeah I'm that good'

"Aww baby you look a mess, did I tire you out?" Smirking at down at the other girl who tried to glare at her but failed miserably "we don't have to do anything else if-"

But Alex got cut off as Mitchie pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her "oh no, we are not done yet!" She poked Alex's chest before grinding onto her making Alex's dick rub at her ass then her pussy, both of them let out a moan

Alex reaches up and crashes they lips together before Mitch pulls away "condom, please tell me you have some because we can not keep risking it"

"Oh I got some" Alex smirks as she removes Mitchie from on top of her and put of bed, she walked across the room toward her drawer before retrieving a packet.

"See" she shakes the content with a smile before digging in and retrieving one. She ripped open the packet, pulling out the rubber latex. She jacks off a bit, getting herself ready before rolling the rubber latex on her dick and walking back to the bed

Mitchie lays down bending her legs as Alex settles between them, she leaned in and kissed Mitchie before taking her meat and running it against Mitchie's open sex as said girl let out a pleasurable whimper

"Alex please" she begs burying her fingers against the bed sheet

Alex repeats her earlier action once more before lining up the head of her dick into Mitchie's opening and slowly and gently thrusts in

"Aleeeeeex" Mitchie screams as she felt Alex's dick fill her up so good "oh god! Fuck me!" She growls and Alex starts thrusting her hips settling a rhythm that drove both of them crazy

Alex took a hold of both of Mitchie's legs to spread her legs more and for some support as she moved into the girl

Moans, pants, whimpers and cries sounded around the bed and Alex was thankful her parents wasn't in and her bed wasn't them squeaky beds as she pounces into the girl with all her might. She felt herself burning and can just imagine how red she looked and the sweats started building up, she looked down at Mitchie and the girl had her eyes shut but she had a smile on her face and Alex knew she must be looking good

She finally let Mitchie's legs down before leaning toward her with both hands pressed against the bed so Mitchie wrapped her legs around her waist. Digging the heels of her foot into Alex's ass cheeks, pulling her in deeper

"Gosh Alex I'm gonna cum" she whispers close to the girlfriend's ear, at this time her eyes was wide open so she took Alex's earlobe and nibbles on it

The brunette speeds up her thrusting knowing she needed Mitch to cum before her and just as if her prayers were answered the brunette cries out loudly as she hit her orgasm with Alex following suit.

She ride out both of their orgasm before they both went still and just rested they foreheads against each other, breathing each other

"That was" Mitch starts

"Yeah" Alex ends and they bust into laughter before kissing once again then Alex roll off her to take the used condom off and pulled her boxers on before settling back next to Mitchie who looked spent

"You should call your mum to know what's happening with justin" Mitch mumbles as she lays on her stomach covered with Alex's sheet

"Alright I'll be right back" she pulls on some sweatpants and a shirt before leaning down to kiss Mitch'a expose shoulder "I love you" she whispers then smiles as Mitchie mumbles an 'I love you too' back even though her eyes was closed

Alex smirks at herself 'yup still got it' before leaving to go call her mum

**xxx**

"Cait! Tess! Stop having sex and come down for dinner!" John calls chuckling at his own joke (which was funny)

"Not funny dad, we were watching TV" Caitlyn defends as she and Tess walked inside the dinning room and sat down at the round table where Gigi and her dad were placing foods

"Oh yeah? Then why is your shirt backward?" he raises his brows at her

Caitlyn looked down and blushes at her shirt "shit" she sheepishly says and Tess was a blushing mess while the other blonde girl smirks at her sister

Just as John was about to say something the doorbell went "alright you kids settle down while I get that, I wonder who it is" as the only adult in the room left, Caitlyn quickly pulls off her shirt to change it the right way

Gigi happens to look up just as Caitlyn pull off her shirt showing off her amazing tones skin, abs and amazing perky breast covered by her bra of course but Gigi can tell they were perky and the blonde twin found herself blushing and wanting to touch that skin

At the realisation of her thoughts she quickly looked away, she can not be thinking about Caitlyn like that. She was her twin's girlfriend. She looked down as to not get caught but neither Cait not Tess seemed to notice

"Why is he taking so long" Caitlyn mumbles before excusing herself to see who has kept her dad this long from his previous turkey his been bragging about

"Hey dad what's taking so lon-" but the brunette's sentence fell short at who stood at the door, no wonder her dad was taking long

"Hi Cait" the person says to Caitlyn's annoyance, she still can't believe her eyes, what? How? Who? Why? WHAT?! All of this run around her head as she finally found her voice to speak

"Mum?"

**Tbc...**

**Again with the cliffhanger...oh wait nope this wasn't a cliffhanger really haha! Sorry for this long boring ass chapter, I just didn't wanna make it into 3 parts sighs.**

**PS: to all you that thought Mitchie was pregnant should feel a shame of yourselves. I mean is that what you think of Alex? She can contain her semen you know (lol jokes, she can't) but still dudes! Have faith in Faith or Alex lol...get it? No? Ok awks, k until next time then lovies, byeee! Oh wait one more thing THIS STORY HAS REACH 400 REVIEWS OMFG IM SO FREAKING HAPPY THANK YOU SO MUCH ILYSM! Ok bye now ;)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for disappearing on you like this but after so many pms, askfm and a tweet. I picked up the courage to write this, hope I did it justice and I'll try to hurry up with the next on. -quotes Selena- I love you guys so much lol**

**Review Response**

**JessieRouge - Aww thanks for the kind words, really means a lot to hear :))**

**Demenaforever13 - Thanks hun :))**

**Guest - Ohh I see, thanks for the suggestion. I'll look into that :))**

**Guest - Lool are you the same person on my askfm asking for Vanessa to be in the story? Hahah I see your a Selnessa fan :))**

**jenny - Aww baby no worries thanks for reviewing though means a lot, and thank you. still can't believe how far I've come with this story and all thanks to you guys :))**

**vivi199898 - Hahah Mitchie isn't going to be pregnant yet, I mean Steve would kill Alex and I'm not sure if they are ready to be parents :))**

**Lovaticgurl3 - Aww your review just made me tear up and awed at it, thank you :))**

**MusicLoveAndPeace - Here's an update, hope you like it :))**

**-3-**

"Hi Caitlyn" the blonde haired said with a slight smile, hoping her daughter would return it but her smile drops when she saw Caitlyn glare at her

"What the fuck are you doing back?" Caitlyn growl taking a step toward the woman that abandoned them

John finally snapping out of his thought at his daughter's movement and grabbed her around the waist to stop her advance toward his ex wife

"What you doing here Pam" he finally asked having released his daughter

"That's exactly what I wanna fucking know!" Caitlyn growls and Tess reaches over and places a hand on her girlfriend's forearm

"Maybe it'll be a good idea if we all go in" Tess said mainly looking at John as she felt Caitlyn's eyes pierce at her

"Tess is right, it's freezing and I'm sure you have something to say" with that said John moved out the way to let his ex girlfriend in

"You have got to fucking kidding me" Caitlyn growls shrugging Tess's arm off of her and walking out the front door

"Caitlyn!" Three voices called after the girl and John moved to go after his daughter but Tess stopped him

"I'll go" Tess announce walking out the front door after the brunette

**-3-**

"Cait!" She called just as said girl was about to get inside her trunk "where are you going?"

"At this rate? Anywhere as far as that woman"

Tess sighed as she approaches her girlfriend

"Look I understand your angry at seeing her again but this is not the way to react, at least hear her out-"

"Hear her out? After what she did? After what she did to this family? Where was she 2 years ago when her family needed her the most? Huh?"

"Sorry but I'm not going to reason with her not now not ever" she turned to walk off

"What about your dad? Doesn't he get a say to this?" Tess questions "look Caitlyn I'm not trying to butt into your family's business but-"

"So then don't, this doesn't concern you as far as I'm concern"

"Okay that was uncalled for but your my girlfriend so everything is to do with you it's to do with me"

"No Tess you don't get it, this is my family not yours so I'll handle it how I want, just keep out of it" without another word said, Caitlyn got into her trunk and trim on the engine

"Cait stop this, this is crazy ok...lets just go back in and sit down and talk" Tess pleads but the brunette just shook her head

"I can't, not now so just go back in before you catch a cold" and with that said she put her feet on reverse and reserved back out the drive way before driving down the street

Tess shivers as the cold air hits her as she stares hopelessly at the disappearing vehicle

**-3-**

"Hey" Lily turns around quickly in fright before calming down at seeing who it was "sorry didn't mean to scare you" Kristen says with an apologitic smile

The pregnant girl took a sit next to Lily on the front porch

"Nah it's ok" the brunette haired girl replies with a slight smile toward her teacher "isn't the cold bad for the baby?" She asks as she watched Kristen rub her hands up and down her arms

"Naw it's kind of refreshing actually as long as I don't stay out too long I'm good" she replies and Lily nods in acknowledgement

"It's good that you and Miley are dating" Kristen says after a while of silence "I've never seen her this happy before" she continues after making sure she had Lily's attention

"After watching her get with multiple girls left and right, it's really nice to see her finally settling down and I'm glad she found someone like you"

"I know with my situations I should be the last person you listen to about relationship advice but trust me I got lucky, every time I realise Ash is still here I thank the heavens above for that, I know my sister cares about you a lot. I can see it in her eyes so I hope you hold onto her for a long run"

Lily smiles at her teacher slash sister in-law "I know and I'm glad to find someone like Miles and I am not planning on ever letting her go. I'll be here as long as she'll have me" she confessed to Kristen's delight

"And I'm sure that it would be for a long time" she says as both ladies chuckles

"What's so funny?" Turning toward the door they each smiled at Miley who stood there looking confused

"Oh just having a chat with Lily, anyway I should head inside...don't wanna et sick" after winking toward the blonde girl Kristen went in leaving the two alone

"Okay weird" Miley mumbles before standing in front of Lily "here, made you some hot chocolate"

"Aww baby, you're so sweet" Lily gush standing up from her seat and planting a butterfly kiss onto Miley's lips before sitting down

"Well if all it takes is me to bring you hot chocolate then I'll do it more often" the southern girl jokes earning a playful slap

"And just like that you ruined the moment" Lily pouts and Miley chuckles before taking a sit where Kristen sat previously

"I was only joking baby" she stretched her arm around them and let it rest on Lily's shoulder "I had the best thanksgiving today" Miley says looking deep into Lily's eyes

The blonde stares back at her lover "Me too" he whispers barely above audible as the two leaned in and let they lips crushed together

**-3-**

After calling her parents to check up on Justin Alex had called Tori to ask about Preston, hearing her son's guggling noises through the phone made Alex happy and made a mental note to go see him sometime during the break

She and Tori still haven't made the arrangement to what days she will be taking the small boy but Alex was really happy at the prospect of looking after him all by herself and hopefully she doesn't suck because old Alex hated kids, they cried a lot and they were just annoying but Preston was just to cute for word even when he cried he was cute

Thinking of her son instantly brought a smile onto Alex's lips, lost deep into her thought she didn't realise she had walked back in her room until the sight of Mitchie on her bed caught her attention and she cooed at the girl

There laying her bed was her adorably beautiful girlfriend asleep, Alex's smiles adoringly at the scene shutting the door softly behind her before walking toward her bed and sliding in

She popped up with her hand as he stares at Mitchie sleeping, she carrot reaches out and moved the piece of fallen hair away from her angelic face

"This would consider creepy" Alex lets an amused smile play on her lips at the word as Mitchie's eyes slides open "hi" Mitchie says in a whisper

"Hey" Alex replies in the same tone before leaning down to peck the girl's lips "you're so beautiful" she mumbles before pulling away and laying on side facing Mitchie

The brunette ducks her head down as to hide her blush and Alex's heart sorrs at the action so she leaned over and kissed her neck

"So beautiful" she mumbles before nipping at the spot

"Alex stop" Mitch whines embarrassedly trying to playfully push Alex's lips away from her neck

"What it's true" Mitchie rolls her eyes trying hard to hide her blushing face and Alex smiles satisfy at the action

"How's Justin by the way"

"Oh his fine, they should discharge him in about an hour or so which means we got a few hours to kill" Alex grins as she bends down to kiss Mitchie only to have her girlfriend stop her midway

"I'm hungry"

"Don't worry I got a thing or two you can-" before Alex could finish her sentence a hand clapped against her mouth holting her midway

"For food Alex, food" Mitchie says with a shake of her

"Ugh your not fun" sticking out her tongue at her girlfriend Alex quickly off the other girl

"Yeah yeah just get your cute butt downstairs to make me food"

"Oh so I have a cute butt huh" Alex grins walking back onto the bed and leaning toward Mitchie

"Yes you do and I'm still hungry" the brunette pouts and Alex rolls her eyes then pecked her lips one last time before deciding to go make her girlfriend something to eat

**-3-**

"Hey it's Caitlyn, leave a message"

"Ugh I'll leave a message alright, PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE" Tess growls before throwing the device on the table

"Hey Tess, everything ok?" Mitch asks her frustrated friend as the three friends gathered at the substation the next day

"Why don't you ask the fucking phone!" the blonde growls and Mitchie and Lily shared a look

"Ok" Lily trails off before facing Tess "I'm just gonna ask, is everything ok with you and Caitlyn?"

"Yes, no, I don't know" she sighs at the two girl's confused looks "well it all started yesterday thanksgiving, everything was going fine until he mum decided to show up"

Lily thanked heavens that she wasn't drinking anything or else she would of ended up spilling it

"Wait what? Mrs Geller is back?" the blonde questions and Mitchie already guessed why that would be a surprise seeing how she was already aware of what went down

"Who's back?" Alex asks as she and Miley decided to make they presence known and took a sit next to they respective girlfriends

"Umm Pamela" Lily says a little uncomfortable and her girlfriend who unfortunately was taking a drink spilt it all out against the table, missing everyone in the process _(thankful)_

"Oh" was all Alex said as her best friend looked across at her trying to read her exact reaction but before the southern girl can speak a voice interrupted her

"Hey"

The two couples plus Tess looked up at the new comer and waves back with smiles except for the blonde girl who's reply was a glare

"Hi" Caitlyn says shyly avoiding her girlfriend's eyes

"Hi?" Tess asks standing up from the booth "that's all you've got to say?" She glares before walking away

"Pamela is back?" Miley questions once again breaking the silence that fell after Caitlyn and Tess left

**-3-**

"Tess wait" Caitlyn calls stopping the girl in her track outside the substation "look I'm really sorry for what I said last night, I know you were only trying to help and I shouldn't have gone off on you like that, I'm sorry?" the hockey player pleads with an adorable pout

"Just know I was really worried about you Cait, you can't just leave like that and don't even call me to let me know where you are or if you're fine"

"I went around to your house this morning and you dad told me you didn't even slept at home and -"

The blonde's long rant was cut off brutally by her girlfriend who quickly kissed her

"You were rambling" Caitlyn defends after seeing the glare she received in return before smiling "but I know you were worried but I'm ok, I promise and I promise to not shut you out again but talk to you no matter how angry I am"

The brunette swore making Tess smile, she was just glad the other girl was ok

"Then you are forgiven" and leaned in and kissed her

**-3-**

"Welcome to Waverley Sub- Cat?" Alex's usual robotic greeting to customers was cut off after taking in who we customer was

"Oh hi Alex, you work here?" the red haired asks with a bright smile

"Yup, not only do I work here but I also live here"

"Oh well now I have an excuse to come in here even web I'm not hungry" she says giving Alex a slight smile

"Well I'll hold you onto that" Alex says and Cat lets out a laugh

That laughs of hers that Alex would consider annoying with it was any other girl but on Cat she found it quiet adorable and it suites her

"Hey what's taking so- Russo" Alex rolls her eyes at seeing Dean

"Mortuary" Alex lets out with a fake smile

"You two know each other?" cat says happily "that's so awesome"

"Wait you know Dean?"

"Yeah his my-"

"That's none of her business Cat, what are you doing talking to her?" Dean lets out as if someone just told him to eat dog shit

"Alex is my friend and-"

"Okay lets go" Dean practically dragged the girl out with him

Alex stared confused at the close substation door _'Dean and Cat knew each other? Great'_

**Tbc...**

**While writing that bit with Mitch, Tess and Lily "Nightingale" started playing haha**

**Who loves Demi's new album? I'm ashamed to say that I only like a few selection of the songs ( don't kill me) and so far I adore CAGI/Slow Down. Not feeling "Love Will Remember" tho sigh maybe it's cause my dislike of Jelena but I don't care.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A:N- hey guys I'm on vacation atm but when I saw the opportunity to update I did cause that's how much I love you guys :)). Spain is a beautiful country and I'm having so much fun, whoop whoop**

**Review Response **

**Tiara - Aww thank you sooo much, glad your enjoying the story so far, here´s the next one and hope you like it as well :)))**

**Demenaforever13 - Haha I´m still getting used to it like I love "Made In USA" now so thats a step forward lol**

**millasil - Haha hmm I dunno really, only Alex knows if she does decide to tell Mitchie that is. And nothing...yet lol kidding. Cat is just friendly is all and don´t worry they will be a lot of people always in both girls ways or else there will be no drama and no drama means no fun ;)**

**jenny - Aww thank you lovely that´s so cute of you to say. I remember when you set the goañ reviews for this chapter and now look at it. and I´m glad your loving the story babe :))**

**Guest - OMFGGG LOOOL, that does sound naughty but I don´t think Mitchie will ever forgive her if she does cheat on her haha**

**MusicLoveAndPeace - Awww thank you so much, it´s always nice to know that people out there are enjoying my stories, thank you and hope you stick around :))**

**Her Legacy - her legacy? LOOOL IM LAUGHING SOOO HARD and no not saying please, you don´t deserve it :p**

**calex - OMG YES LETS KEEP IT UNDERCOVER OMFGGG. THAT SONG THAT SONG THOUGH NOOOO LOL. and omg is your name a combo of Cat and Alex? Lol we´ve got a shipper here**

**Guest - LOOL omg but but buuut what about Mitchie? she would be heartbroken and probably NEVER forgives Alex haha**

**-3-**

"Baby would you relax?" Mitchie asks with an amused chuckle at how fidgeting her girlfriend was

"Easy for you to say, your his daughter while I'm on his hit list" Alex pouts before fidgeting with her clothes while in her room

Her and Mitchie were supposed to meet Connie and Steve for a little lunch. Since she couldn't come for ThanksGiving Connie had suggested the four of them do lunch that afternoon

"Your not on his hit list" Mitch stood up and walked toward Alex who stood in front of her full length mirror tries to assure the girl

"When he'll see how happy you make me, trust me he'll love you" she says with a kiss on Alex's check before resting her chin on Alex's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist from behind

"Relax" she whispers as she sways them from side to side gently

Alex shuts her eyes as she takes a deep long breath trying to calm her nervous before opening them in a fright

"What if-" but the brunette was quickly cut off

"Sshh, none of that. Just relax" Mitchie soothes and Alex relaxes "better?" she questions after a moment and Alex nods

"Good, now we should go already" Mitchie walks back to Alex's bed picking up her purse but not before kissing the brunette quickly

Alex sighs one last time looking herself in the mirror again 'you can do this' after the word of encouragement she took Mitchie's hand into hers as the two left

**-3-**

When Alex and Mitchie arrived where they were supposed to meet the latter's parents, both parents were already there waiting for them in a booth they had gotten upon arriving

Connie looked up from her conversation with her husband and waves the teen over as she spotted them

Her daughter smiles toward her way before nodding Alex to the direction and they walked toward them

"Hi princess" Steve says kissing his daughter on the cheek "Alex" he nods toward shortly the girl before the two took a sit

Alex smiles nervously at the man as she greets both Connie and Steve politely

Both Steve and Connie sat next to each other on the booth while Mitchie and Alex sits in front of them with Alex in front of Steve and Mitchie in front of her mum

To be fair Alex wouldn't be able to look at Connie in the eyes knowing that the woman knew exactly what she and Mitchie did behind closed doors but that didn't mean she wanted to sit face to face with Steve either

"So how are you two been?" Steve asks striking a conversation

"We good daddy" Mitchie asks seeing how nervous the brunette has gotten

Steve fixed Alex with a look and brunette gulps, shifting uncomfortably in her seat

Just then the waitress that took Steve and Connie's orders earlier came by to take the teen's orders. After ordering without a problem the blonde haired waitress left in promise to bring Mitch and Alex's drinks soon

Conversation soon fell between the four and Alex found herself finally relaxing, 'maybe this lunch wouldn't be as bad as I thought'

**-3-**

"Anyone else is as bored as I am?" Miley questions as she cuddles up with Lily

"I was trying to not speak the obvious but yes I am" Joannie replies with a long sigh

Liley, Joannie and Harper were at Miley's house. Since Tess and Caitlyn decided to have a date together and Malex were having lunch with Mitchie's parents with Jade still away from her thanksgiving break leaving only the four, they had no idea where to begin

"You know they say in an event of boredom to entertain yourselves" Harper says

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Joannie questions as Lily started dozing off

"I know" the red haired started with a beaming smile "we should all make each other matching sweaters" she squeals and three pairs of eyes stared back at her with unexpressive faces

"What? It cou-could be fun" she defends lowly but Miley shakes her head at her

Just then the door bell to the Stewart residence rang and Joannie sprang out onto her feet to answer it having an escape

After a few seconds the other three heard the girl exclaim happily and before long she walked back in with a smile

"Look who's here" she bounces pointing behind her

"S'up gangs who missed me" Jade grins as Miley all but tackled her into a hug almos knocking Luly on the floor since

"Jade!" she cheered happily "when did you get back?"

The black haired girl shrug pulling Miley off of her "last night" she grins as she greats both Harper and Lily "so where's the rest of the gang?" she questions seeing four people missing

"They unavailable, it's just us" Joannie smiles up at her friend as she sat down next to Harper so they can brainstorm any fun ideas

**-3-**

"Don't you just love shopping?" Tess asks her girlfriend who fixes her up with a glare

"No baby I don't" Caitlyn says sighing a she finally sits down for a rest

After a long day of shopping after they date which was dinner then a movie, Tess had dragged the girl to go shopping with her and being the wonderful girlfriend that she was she agreed forgetting her girlfriend's terrible shopping habit

"Oh hush and stop being so dramatic" Tess teased before taking her bags and looking at the items she brought "where's your dad?" she finally questions at how quiet they had found Caitlyn's house

Caitlyn shrug, since her mum got back in town she and her dad have been spending a lot of time together, "talking" he said. Caitlyn had already told the woman exactly how she felt and how she didn't need her back in her life anymore. She hopes she got the memo, but if she thinks she can try to win her place back to her father's heart so she would be welcome back here again then that woman had another thing coming

"I'm gonna grab something to eat, brb" kissing her girlfriend on the lips softly the hockey player stood up and went to the kitchen

Just as Caitlyn left the brunette's phone started ringing on the table. Used to picking her girlfriend's phone calls whenever Cait couldn't, Tess pressed the green button without looking at the caller ID before bringing the device to her ears

"Hello?" She says not realising how scratchy her voice was until she spoke

"Wow well it's nice to know where you stand up with your feelings" the blonde scrunched up her brows

"What?" She whispers lowly confused

"You can't just spend the night at someone's house leave and not even bother answering back to they calls" the caller says and Tess's blood boils

"Who's this?" she asks with rapid breath and she can just imagine the confusion on whoever it was's face

"Natelie" the girl replies "Cait why are you asking me this?"

"Natalie Cassidy?" the blonde asks already knowing the reply to that "and it's not Caitlyn, now bye" without even waiting for a reply the blonde hangs up the phone before setting the device back on the table and letting herself get lost in her thoughts

'Why would Caitlyn even spend the night at her house' 'actually scratch that, why would she even speak to said girl'

"Hey babe do you want a sandwich?" Caitlyn asks as she walked back into the living room

Tess stares up at her with hard eyes before standing up

"What?" Caitlyn asks seeing the look on the blonde's face

"Do you have anything you wanna tell me?"

Caitlyn confused at her girlfriend's word shrug "not that I know of no, why?"

Tess looked her and almost laughed in sarcasm before nodding her head with a sad smile "Natalie called, she wanna know why you haven't replied to her calls since the last time you spent the night there"

And as if a light bulb just go on in Caitlyn's head the brunette's eyes widens in horror

"Tess I-"

"Really Caitlyn of all people you chose her?" The blonde asks in hurt voice

"Tess baby nothing happened, let me just-"

"Tell it to someone that gives a fuck" yelled the blonde as she made to leave "actually why don't you go tell it to Natalie, I'm sure she will be happy to hear all about it" she spats before turning on her heel and walking out the front door

By the time Caitlyn snapped out her thoughts and chased after the girl the blonde was already speeding away in her car

"FUCK!" she screamed in frustration before heading inside. She had a phone call to make

**-3-**

After lunch with Mitchie's parents the brunette had decided to drive back home with her parents seeing how they barely been spending times together these past months, she had invited Alex but her girlfriend had politely decline and said she'll head home and maybe help out at the substation

On her way home though Alex remembered how she promised herself to go see Preston after thanksgiving was over so with that thought settled she headed toward Tori's

When she arrived Tori's mum was coming out the house

"Oh Alex, afternoon" she smiles at the girl

"Afternoon Mrs Vega, you off somewhere?" she asks not trying to be noisy but just being sincere

"Oh yeah, I need a bit of a fresh air whatnot" she smiled "anyway I better be off, Tori is inside" with that said the older woman nods to the girl before walking away

Since the door was open Alex just walked in and called out to Tori

"Tor?" She asks surveying the place

"Down here" Tori calls down the hallways so Alex followed the voice which led her to the bathroom and there sat Tori giving Preston a bath

"Aww bath time" Alex coos as Preston looks up at her and grins with his four bottom and down teeth showing

"I'm trying to bathe him but his making it difficult, he's always fussy when it comes to bathing" Tori sighs just then the small boy splashes water around, wetting her "Preston!" she shrieked making Alex chuckle

Tori turns her head toward Alex and glares at the girl making her instantly stop laughing

"Oh his defiantly my son" Alex says on the boy refusing to bathe as she moved inside the room fully

"That's not something to be proud of" Tori says shaking her head before going back to the fussy boy "Preston James Russo, stop it" she scold to Alex's amusement

"Stop laughing!" She exclaim turning to glare at the girl

Alex raises her hand up in surrender as she wills herself to stop laughing "um may I?" she points toward the bath

Tori sighs "if you must sure, why not" the brunette starts stepping away and letting Alex in her place "It's not like his gonna sit still" Tori's mouth almost hit the floor at seeing Preston actually enjoying the bath

"How?" she asks surprised

Alex turns to her then grins "it's a Russo thing, you wouldn't understand" she teased with a shrug proud of herself

Tori rolls her eyes "I'll go grab his clothes" she humph before walking out

"We have a connection don't we buddy" Alex says as Preston smiles up at her "that's right team Russo" she lifts up his small hand then taps it with hers as Preston giggles

**-3-**

After the shower Alex had volunteer to dress Preston up and Tori stood aside and watched the brunette interact with they son. Alex may not have experience with children but she was doing a damn good job with Preston

'Maybe the years with Max paid off' she thought as she watch Alex tickle the boy as he let out a happy laugh which made Tori smile

"Oh I forgot I've got work in about 30 minutes I should get ready" she said already heading toward her bedroom to get ready

"Where's Preston staying?" Alex questions picking said boy up from the floor and holding him close to her

"My mum is coming back soon, I'll wait for her so she can look after him" Tori calls from the hallway

After about five minutes later Tori appeared back in the living room. Alex was laying on the couch with Preston sitting on her stomach as she made funny faces at him before looking up at Tori

"What's wrong?" She asks concern at the frown on her baby mama's face

"My mum just called and said she won't be making it back on time to look after Preston which means I'm going to be late for work" she sighs flopping down on the opposite couch to Alex

"I don't even know when she will be back so I think I should call in and cancel my shift"

"Well why don't I look after him, you won't have to be late or cancel"

"What?"

"Well it'll be a good experience for me, we'll bond and such. Just show me what I need and we'll be just fine" she grins at the thought of spending time with the boy

"I don't know Alex" the brunette sighs unsure, yes she could see where Alex was coming from but she has never left Preston with anyone else besides her mum. She didn't even leave him with Trina and besides she will be gone for 3 hours long

"Come on Tori, and if anything happens I'll call you straight away" the brunette begged finally sitting up "and your mum will be with us whenever she comes back from where she went" she adds hopefully she has won her over

Tori worries her bottom lip in thought

"We'll be fine mummy, you go" Alex said behind Preston with a baby like voice "see even PJ agreed" then high fives the boy

Finally sighing and knowing she had no other choice because she was already a few minutes late, the brunette agreed making Alex cheered happily

"But as soon as something goes wrong you call me or even if you feel like-"

"Yeah yeah, I've got this woman now bye" Alex said cutting Tori off as she pushed her out the door after the brunette explained to her everything she needed and left her the correct contact numbers in case of emergency

Tori sighs as she found herself out her house with the door shut in her face, she humped annoyed before deciding to start going and made a schedule in her phone to call Alex every 10 minutes (if possible) just to check up on them

-3-

"Good evening Miss Gellar" the Tyler's butler greets the girl with a smile

"Hey Javier, how's it going?" After exchanging a few greeting the brunette asked if Tess was home to which the butler shook his head at and said the blond hasn't been home since she left this morning

"Alright thanks Javier if she gets back tell her to call me please?" The brunette says sadly and the butler agreed just as she was about to walk out the door a voice stopped her

"She's at Lily's" Gigi says appearing out nowhere "she texted me a few minutes ago" the blonde twin offered with a smile

"Thanks Gigi, means a lot" and Caitlyn left

**-3-**

"I mean I understand that she was angry and all but I was here to help her but she didn't want my help she pushed me away and decided to go cry in her arms instead, anyone but her and she had no decency to tell me about it. Does she expect me to be merrily happy with her!"

"How many times has she went off on this rant?" Lily whispers to Mitchie as both girls watch they blonde friend pace up and down Lily's room

"I have no idea, about 5 or 7 times" the brunette replies making Lily groan

"Guys!" Tess calls after realising both her friends where talking instead of listening to her "are you two even listening to me?" She humph with arms crossed over her chest

"Yeah, of course we are," both Lily and Mitchie stumbles around saying

"You were not listening! Lets start again" and she went off with the rant again as both Mitchie and Lily groans flopping down on the latter's bed as Tess talked they ears off

**-3-**

"Ok PJ since we going to learn how to walk you gotta wear safety" the brunette says patting the pan on the boy's head making him laugh in glee

"How you supposed to pick up girls if you can't walk?" she asks "or guys, whatever floats your boat" she add afterward and Preston smiles up at her big

"Right now remember your a Russo and a Russo is not a loser nor gives up without a fight, unless your Justin" the brunette smiles as her son laughed "now!" She exclaim standing up to full height then looking down at the small boy

"Ready?" Preston looks up straining his little neck and staring up at Alex in wonder "I'll take that as a yes" before walking back putting a little distance between them

She wiped out her phone to video it just in case he does actually walk for Tori later on

"Alright PJ come get this nice looking thing" she said waving it around

The small brunette boy looks at Alex for while then stares at the phone in her head before picking himself up to stand

"That's it buddy, now walk" she encourage with a beaming smile but Preston just stood there staring at her then looking around the house then at Alex before siting back down

"Aw man, that wasn't even close to taking a step" she pouts walking back to him and picking him up "I have a feeling this could take awhile" she nods as Preston just snuggles up to her making Alex smile 'this felt so amazing'

**-3-**

Tori sighs as she clear up a table that a customer had just finished at, gathering up the dirty plates and putting them in a pile to carry to the kitchen

The brunette work a 3 hours job at a small restaurant. It wasn't much but it did pay ok that it covered a few things she needed for Preston

It's been almost 2 hours since she started working and one more hour until she finishes and heads back home to her son. She did keep her promise to call Alex whenever she could which the brunette got annoyed at and eventually switched off her phone so Tori can't call anymore

After collectin up the plates in a pile the brunette turned around to head to the kitchen to dump them but just as she turn she came colliding with someone, thank god her reflex was skilled so she managed to balance the few plates so it didn't fall and break

"Whoa well it's not everyday you get a pretty girl falling for you, actually that's not true they do everyday" Tori rolls her eyes at hearing that

"Hello" the other person grins with a flirtatious smile

"Bye" Tori says with unimpressed look on her face before making to leave

"Well that was a little rude" they mumble before calling after the brunette "so um" she asks looking for the girl's name tag "Tori" she smiles and the brunette looked annoyed

"Pretty name, for a pretty girl" she grins

"Lame" and the brunette walked away leaving the other person confused

**-3-**

"Dude have you seen Alex?" Miley asks Joannie who was busy messing around with her guitar on her bed

"No, to come think about it I haven't but I did try calling her but went straight to voicemail" the hockey player says

"Oh speaking of voicemail she changed it and now it's Mitchie's voice telling her to 'stop it Lexie'" she says with air quotation

"Ew they so gross" Miley spoke with a look and a head shake

"It's good seeing her happy again after you know who" Joannie says putting away her guitar

"True" the other girl hums "what about you?" She asks after a moment of silence

Joannie looks toward her friend in question "what about me?"

"When are you going to start dating instead of just screwing around with bunch of girls"

The brunette shrugs at her friend "I dunno Miles, I mean it's nice that you and Alex found your better halves and are happy but I like being a single girl with no strings attached relationships. I mean can you imagine all these honey that would go to waste if I become a one girl kind of girl?" She ends with a dramatic look

Miley shook her head at the girl but dropped the subject knowing soon or later her friend will find someone to be in committed relationship with. Heck she didn't think she would be here until she met Lily

**-3-**

"Hi" Tori jumps at the voice, hand in her heart she turned around and groans in annoyance at the girl standing there

"Are you stalking me now?" the brunette questions with raised brow

Jade grins pushing herself off the wall she was leaning on and walked toward the girl

"I wouldn't call it stalking, although if I was you should consider it luck"

Tori rolls her eyes before she started walking away from her

It was after her shift hour and the brunette was exhausted and just wanted to go home but of course the annoying girl had to be there

The girl had sat inside the restaurant for 30 minutes then left after she realised Tori wasn't paying her attention. The Latina was thankful as well as disappointed with reasons unknown to see her leave but she guessed she wasn't gone then

"Jade" she said as she finally caught up with the other girl. At Tori's confusion she elaborated "my name is Jade"

"And I wasn't aware that I asked for it" she stated simply

"Ouch, playing hard to get I see"

Tori stops walking and turns to face the annoying girl

"I'm not playing anything. I know your types all to well, trust me" then continue on her walking again

"And what's my type exactly"

"Oh I dunno, walk around with the biggest ego ever thinking every girl should fall at your feet by just flashing them a charming smile, get them to fall for you when all you want from them is sex and once that's done you move on to the next one" she shrug after a pause "how's that for an explanation"

"You think my smile is charming?" Jade asks to Tori's annoyance

"To everything I just said that's all you manage to get?" she asks annoyed and Jade grins

"Pretty much" she shrug and Tori stormed away from her with Jade running after her "look I'm sorry" she called making the other girl humph

"And I'm not all that you've describe" at Tori's raised brow Jade sighs "you know you shouldn't judge a book by its cover"

"And you dodging the bullet tells me I hit home" she shakes her head before realising she was home "I think we should say goodbye and you should never bother me ever again"

"Why are you so oppose on letting us be friends?"

"Because I know it's not friendship you want from me" Tori sighs after seeing the other girl's frown "look Jade I'm not up to any games you might have up your sleeves. If your looking for a girl to screw over then just turn around and leave because trust me I'm not her"

"All I want right now is being able to provide for my son not get with someone that's only best in interest is sex, now goodnight Jade" before the hockey player could utter a word the teen mum quickly walked toward her front door and disappeared inside

Feeling defeated Jade sighs before turning around to walk away but with determination to make Tori see that she was serious and she really liked her 'well that was at first'

**-3-**

First thing Tori noticed when she walked inside the house is that it was really quiet and all lights were off. Which meant her mum wasn't back yet which lead her to wonder where Alex and Preston were

Curious she walked inside the living room and smiles at the sight before her. There sleeping on the couch was Alex with Preston asleep on her chest

The brunette quickly retrieved her cellphone and snapped a picture of the two before walking toward Alex and shaking her slightly awake as to not alert her

"Hey" Tori says as Alex's eyes flashed open and focuses on her

"Tori? Hey, what time is it?" She asks sitting up with her son still held asleep in her chest

"About past 9, I think you should get going?" Alex nods realising how tired she was

She has had a good time with Preston today although she didn't get him to walk he at least was taking small steps

After passing the sleeping boy to his mother Alex said goodnight to Tori and left to start her journey back home, good thing her house wasn't far from Tori's or the walk be difficult

After Alex left Tori got Preston in his sleep ware and got herself ready to bed, after she was done she collapsed next to her son as her eyes drops closed and the brunette found herself dreaming about Jade.

**/**

**Well that was long and boring lol. Sorry guys :(**

**ANYWAAAAY OMFGGG WHO HAS HEARD STARS DANCE? I SWEAR I CRY THAT ALBUM IS PERFECTLY PERFECT "B.E.A.T, Nobody Does It Like You, and Like A Champion" THOUGH IM SOBBING ON THE FLOOOR DONT TOUCH ME! AND AHHH MY BABY IS FINALLY 21, SHE'S GROWING UP WAY TOO FAST. IT FEELS LIKE JUST YESTERDAY SHE WAS THIS 15 YEAR OLD TOMBOY WITH A SKATEBOARD AND WEARING CONVERSE TO RED CARPETS BUT NO OH NO GOD IM NOT CRYING I JUST HAVE FETIS SELENA MEMORIES IN MY EYES THAT'S ALL I NEED A FUCKING MOMENT BYE!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Review Response**

**full360-2b-me - Haha soon babe, don't worry :))**

**The Crew 69: LOOL, mmhmm sure**

**Demenaforever13 - Aww thank you, I just don't want to disappoint you guys when you read a chapter, and for sure and holy fuck DELENA hugged ar TCA :'(**

**jenny - Thanks baby i had so much fun in Madrid, Bilboa was so boring then France was good cause Disney and Belgium was just sigh llol, thanks for the review baby :))**

**Roscoson - Omg why are you so sweet, aww thank you :)))**

**FufuTheFallenAngel - Haha you got that right babe, I did miss you tbh and glad to have you back and aww Ikr? Alex and Preston are sweethearts hehe knew you will like the Jori interactionn:))**

**Brialuvsme - She knows about Kristen's pregnancy but not about Preston**

**Guest - Thank you, means a lot and 1D_GomezWorld**

**Blackromeus - Here's that next chapter, hope you like it :))**

**melanie - Aww, you'll be seeing more of this side of her a lot :))**

**Alana - Omg thank you so much, your so sweet. and more Malex sex scene got it lol and here's the next chapter :))**

* * *

><p>"Alex" the brunette groans as she heard her name in the distance "Alex"<p>

"Hayley?" she mumbles sleepily with a grin

"Really Alex? Hayley Williams?" and the brunette's eyes flashed open at the voice

"Ashley!" she exclaim bolting out bed resulting in crashing onto the hard floor ground "ouch" she moans in pain as laughter filled her ears

She glared up at the older girl before standing up and dusting herself away "that's not funny" she humph annoyed standing there with nothing but her boxers brief

"Sorry but it's a little funny" the older of the two says as Alex's glare increases

"Oh come on I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have scared you like that but dude you should of seen your face" se laughed again to Alex's annoyance

"What are you doing here btw" she finally asks grabbing a short to put over her briefs

"Well seeing how school is almost going back I thought it would be a great idea for you, Miles and I to start on the baby's nursery and surprise Kristen" she explained "That's a great idea, get the nursery ready already. Yeah I'm up on that, but how would we surprise her if she's at home?"

"Oh leave that to me, I had it all taken care of" she smiles as a more of grin at Alex

**-3-**

"So if it's supposed to be a Stewart spending time, why can't you be there?" Kristen asks her sister who was quickly trying to rush her out the house

"Did I say that? I meant Kristen and daddy quality time" Miley explains "he misses you" she adds after seeing the look that crossed Kristen's face

"Alright then lets go, the sooner we leave, the sooner you and daddy can spend time together" Miley smiles making Kristen roll her eyes as the young girl hails a taxi for them

**-3-**

"Okay what about this colour?" Ashley asks later on when she and Alex were at the store purchasing the paint for the room

The older girl was holding up a maroon kind of colour toward Alex

"Eh nah, that doesn't look like a nice colour, we can't go with blue or pink since we don't know the sex of the baby yet" ale replies and Ashley nods in agreement before putting the paint back on it's shelves

"So now what?" the older brunette asks defeated looking toward Alex who let out a breath

"Umm excuse?" she calls toward a young helper that was walking around

The blonde turns around to the customer with a warm friendly smiles "yes how may I help you?"

"Umm we trying to purchase a colour paint for the baby's room but we don't want pink nor blue" Ashley starts

"Yeah we want something universal like" Alex continues as the sales girl smiles warmly at her

"Oh what about yellow? And you could have a little decorations around and such" she happily exclaims as both Alex and Ashley smiles at the choice

"I think that would be prefect" both brunette replies to the sales girl's happiness

**-3-**

"Alright baby lets grab the last item then we'll be on our way home" Tori says as se stares down at her son who sat comfortably on his baggy

After picking the last item on her list tori head toward the check-out. But as she was walking over she accidentally bumped into someone with her baggy

"Oh god I'm so so sorry" the teen mother started apologising, looking up at the person she just bumped into she groans 'oh great' she thought as the other person smirks

"Well well if it isn't miss I refuse to give you my name" Tori rolls her eyes at that

"Nice to see you too Jade" she sarcastically stated as Jade beams at her brightly

"I knew you missed me and if I didn't know better I would say your stalking me now" she smirked again while Tori glares at her 'gosh she looked so fucking hot'

"In your dreams and last time I checked this was a public store where everyone comes"

"How did you know I dreamt about you? Unless of course you were dreaming about me too" Jade winks deciding to ignore Tori's first comment

Just as she went to reply back her son whines in protest letting Tori know the boy was tired. Jade finally looked down at the noise and smiles at the boy

"And who's this handsome little guy" she questions in a tiny voice while lowering herself to his eye level and smiling at him

'He looks so familiar' she thought as he stretched her hand toward Preston who stared back at it with questioning eyes

"You don't like strangers?" she asks after realising he wasn't going to tap her hand like she was hoping "so this is your son?" Jade asks looking up at Tori who has yet to say a word

"Yup my pride and joy. Now if you'll excuse me I have places to be" and she side stepped her continuing on her journey toward the check out

"You know-" Jade starts as Tori groans stopping in a queue "I'll ignore that. Anyway what are you doing this Friday night?"

"Why?"

"Cause you and I have a date so I wanted to make sure your schedule was cleared" she smiles not smirk but smiles

"And what makes you think I want a date with you?" Tori asks as she moved along the queue

"Well don't you?" the hockey player asks sounding unsure of herself

"So with all that was said from me you did not pick on the fact that I said I didn't want to get involved with you?"

"Honestly I thought you were playing hard to get" the brunette replies jokingly as Tori glares at her "so how about it?"

"Here's my final answer" she trails off just to tease the other girl who was basically waiting on the edge of her seat "no" and she moved to place her items to get checked out

Jade watched as the brunette mother finished everything, paid, put her items under the baggy before strutting off but not before turning around to look at Jade one more time and the brunette vows to get a date with Tori

**-3-**

"Ok guys I'm here, what's the emergency?" Tess asks as she walked in Lily's house, the place was empty

She had gotten a call about it being 911 urgent and everyone knows when your friend calls in urgent you gotta go so the blonde quickly made her manicure lady hurry up so she could leave

But as she got here no one was in sight

"Hello? Lils? Mitchie? Harper? Anyone?" she calls getting inpatients as well as annoyed. Trust her friend to try and deal with an urgent situation on their own. Sighing the blonde decided to look for them

She decided to start downstairs then work her way up, first she checked the living room. Nothing, even the TV was switched off so she decided to check the kitchen, as she pushed open the door she saw nothing so she walked in fully and that's when she groans in annoyance

"Hi" as soon as those words led the person's mouth she made to leave only to discover the kitchen door locked with Mitchie, Lily and Harper standing behind it

"Seriously guys?" She huffs annoyed

"Sorry Tess but it's for your own good" Lily says as the thee two girls nods

"We love you but you been driving us crazy with your rants" Harper says receiving a glare from Tess "no offence" she adds as aftermath

"Seriously guys open this fucking door!" She exclaim rattling the handle

"Sorry blondie, no can do. Now make up" Mitchie says before the three girls walks off

"Tess-"

"I am NOT talking to you" the blonde growls shooting her girlfriend a glare as she grumbling flopped down on one of the stools

Caitlyn sighs as she took caution steps toward the girl. Tess looks up at the action then glares so the brunette sighs and stops in her track

"Baby I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Nicole, let along go to her when I could of gone to you and I'm so sorry about that, but you gotta believe me baby. Nothing happened, I swear to you" Caitlyn says at this time she was sitting in front of the blonde

"Tess baby please say something" she begs taking the blonde's hands into hers and staring deep into her blue eyes "I'm really terribly sorry, look I'll even call Nicole and she will tell you that nothing happened between us"

"Oh please as if I wanna talk to that home wrecker" Tess says with venom lace in her words

Caitlyn smiles despite the tone of voice, she was just happy that Tess actually talked to her after ignoring so many of her phone calls, texts and refusing to see her

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" she pouts cutely knowing its hard for the blonde to say no

"No" Tess stated firmly to Caitlyn's disappointment "but I'm giving you a chance to make it up to me...again" she adds with a look toward Cait who smiled sheepishly back

"And I promise I will gravel for your forgiven" she promised "now can I kiss you?"

"No, I say you have to work for it" Tess says but kissed her girlfriend's cheek nonetheless making Caitlyn grin

"Now lets tell my idiots friends we good so they could let us out so we could go have make up sex"

"Really?" Caitlyn asks hopefully

Tess chuckles slapping the girl's cheek playfully

"No of course not, I was kidding" and laughed at the crash fallen face of her girlfriend

**-3-**

"Wow!" Ashley exclaims as she walked back inside the nursery they were decorating

She, Alex, Miley and Joannie has taken it up to themselves to surprise Kristen. Even though the baby wasn't due for another 4 months, they thought it would be necessary to be prepared already

"You like?" Alex grins proudly at her handy work

Being the artist she was, the brunette has draw up small teddy bears around the room over the paint, making it go in circle

"Like? More like love, this is beautiful Alex. You really know your arts" the older brunette says with a smile

Alex blushes at the compliment as he waved it off.

Ashley, Miley and Joannie downstairs sorting all baby accessories that needs to be brought inside the room, it was already getting late but were thankful that the painting had dried up but they would still have to be careful when bringing in the stuff

"Alright I'll go help Miles and Joannie bring everything in then I'll leave you guys to go get Krist" she explained and with a nod toward Alex, she went back out

Alex looks at the work she and the rest down and smiles proudly. Her son or daughter would be loved by so many people and Alex couldn't wait to meet she or him. She had already missed Preston's birth so she wasn't about to miss this one as well. She will be the best mum? Dad? Or whatever it is that she will be

Her kids will be spoiled but at the same time respectful. She's not gonna tolerate her kids being one them children she sees on the street that pisses her off and wants to smack them, no hers will be awesome and cool. 'Just like me, hell yeah' and she grins at the thought

**-3-**

"So you want to tell me the real reason to why you and my sister tried getting rid of me in the house today?" Kristen asks while Ashley drives

"Reasons? What?" Ashley scoffs nervously shifting in her seat before clearing her throat "there's no other reasons just wanted you to spend time with your dad...you know bonding" she smiles

Kristen rolls her eyes before turning her head to face her girlfriend "nice try Ash but I know you and I can tell your lying so spill"

"Now your just illusinating baby and look we are home" she quickly cut off the engine got out the car as Kristen watched her go around to open her side of the door

Ashley helped Kristen out the car, shutting and locking it behind them as she lead her girlfriend toward the house to warm not wanting the girl to catch a cold in this winter weather

Once secured inside with the door locked and they coats shrug off of they bodies Ashley turned to Kristen trying hard not to smile knowing the three tens were securely hiding upstairs inside the nursery

"What?" The pregnant teacher asks seeing the look on her girlfriend's face

"Oh nothing, nothing" Kristen scrunched her brows in confusion

"Ok then, well it's late and I'm really tired so I'm going to bed"

Ashley grins knowing her plan was going accordingly. She knew every night before bed Kristen would pay a visit to the nursery just to imagine it how it would be when the baby is born so she wasn't worried about getting Kristen there

As predicted the teacher turned toward the room before twisting the knob and pushing open the door

"SURPRISE!" Came a chores by three teens who stood in front of the baby's cot with beaming smiles

"Omg what is this?" she asks speechlessly

"Surprise baby" Ashley whispers behind her hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek lovingly "what'd you think?"

"You guys did this?" she questions breathlessly walking inside the room to survey the place

"Yup, so?" Ashley asks nervously maybe Kristen didn't like it or approved

The soon to be mother walked toward her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her "I love it" before kissing her sweetly on the lips before turning to face the three teens there

"Thank you guys so much, this the best gift I have ever received. Thank you" then made to hug each girls

"It was no trouble, just preparing for the little one's arrival" Alex says smiling down at Kristen's bump

After exchanging a few words here and there. The three friends decided to head home with Alex driving them back of course because it was pretty late.

The Latina had dropped off Joannie first before dropping off Miley who had to be dragged out the car cause she fell asleep. After that Alex had only one place in mind to be and headed to the direction

When she reached her destination parking a few blocks away, she got out of the car, locked it before walking the remaining blocks. She took her usual path whenever she sneaks in

After being secured inside the warm bedroom the brunette smiles toward the figure laying peaceful in the dark. She quietly got out of her jeans, shrugs off her jacket before pulling her top over her head and pulling it off leaving herself in her boxers and wife beater

She walked toward the bed and crawled in. She scoops closer to the warm body and wrapped her arms around petit waist as the owner of the body shifts at the new presence before turning around

"Hi" was quickly whispered sleepily

"Hi beautiful, I missed you today" Alex says kissing her nose

"I missed you too, how did painting the baby's nursery go?"

"Oh it went great, Kristen loves it and I am exhausted" Alex says sighing making the other girl let out a low gentle laugh

"Oh my poor baby" Mitchie says running her fingers through Alex's hair before kissing her cheek

"And how did 'operation get Tess to forgive Caitlyn went?'"

"Great and now they are back to grossing us out by touching each other every single seconds" Mitch said with a shake of her head making Alex laugh

"But I'm glad they are talking again, Tess was driving us all crazy"

"But when doesn't she not drive you crazy?" Alex asks with a laugh

"Hmm good point" Mitchie says as she scotches closer to Alex wrapping her arms around her stomach as her head rested on her chest

"Times like this is what I live for" Alex whispers with a sigh as she felt the other girl slowly falling asleep

"I love you Mitch"

"I love you too Lexie"

* * *

><p><strong>Lol sorry for making you guys wait this long, I'm a faggot that's the only reason anyway see you guys next time :)<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

When Mitchie woke up the first thing she noticed was the bright sun shinning down her on face making her squirm which was the reason of her being woken up from a beautiful dream. And she almost cursed the stupid sun before she knew now that she was awake she won't be able to go back to asleep again

She glance toward her alarm and sees the big red numbers flashing 10am and she groans, it's almost afternoon. How was she able to sleep for so long? Her question was answered after feeling the warm body behind her and she smiles

She slightly turns around so she was facing Alex and she awed at the beauty in front of her. Her girlfriend looked so adorable while asleep.

Mitchie reaches up her hand and started tracing the outlines Alex's face before leaning in and kissing her neck. She giggled lowly at the way Alex wrinkles her nose 'adorable' she thought before planting a kiss to the girl's cheek before pulling away

She took a lot around her room and relieved in the quietness of the house and realised her parents must of gone to work already so she got out of her bed and decided to go take a shower

Mitchie jumps startled as she felt arms wrap around her from behind then settles down after realising who it was

"I woke up and you weren't there, then I heard the shower on and thought I join you" Alex whispers leaving light butterfly kisses down the girl's collarbone making her shiver

She trails her hand up the girl's body gracing at her nipples and making them harden at her touch before squeezing her boobs slightly

"Alex" Mitchie moans tilting her head sideway connecting her lips with Alex's

The two lovers let they lips lazily grind against each other as Alex trails her hand down between Mitchie's legs parting them slightly apart before sliding it between and running a finger against her clit making the brunette moan and bit her lip slightly

Mitchie stuck her tongue inside Alex's mouth letting it bring against her girlfriend's in a battle of dominance. Alex moans at the warmth of Mitchie's tongue against hers as she felt herself harden more than she was if possible

Mitchie smirks feeling Alex's hard on on her ass so she closes the little distance that was left between them and grunts as she felt the straining dick pierce at her ass before she started grinding up on it making Alex's breath quickens

Alex moans reaching out to hold onto Mitchie's waist as her dick was being grind on "god Mitch" she pants feeling herself getting hot and knowing she's approaching her high

After a few more grinds the taller of the two came with a high pitches scream of curses shooting her loads against her girlfriend's ass cheeks

Mitchie smirks stepping away from her girlfriend who leaned against the wall in exhaustion

"Aww now Alex junior is all dirty" the brunette spoke levelling her eye sigh with Alex's now soft dick, she took it in her hand and run her thumb against the head collecting the cum on it before bringing that same finger to her mouth and sucking delicately

Alex's mouth opens a gap at the sight, imaging those lips wrapped around her dick, sucking her, swallowing

"Hmm your hard already" and she's pulled away from her thought by Mitchie's sulky voice and she smirked up at her girlfriend before pushing herself away from the shower wall

"What can I say, I've got a great stamina" and she crushed her lips with Mitchie's in a heated kiss that turned into a heated make out

Mitchie trailed her hand between they bodies while in their making out session and took Alex's dick in her hand squeezing and tagging on it

Alex's hips buckles forward at the action hissing out in pleasure. Pulling away from Mitchie's lips tagging the bottom slightly between her teeth before completely pulling away

"Fuck me" Mitchie growls her eyes dark with lust

Alex dives in her head taking one of her nipple in her mouth and sucking on it while she focus on pleasuring the other one with her fingers, pinching, twisting and tagging on the sensitive bud making the girl let out a cry of pleasure

She let's go of Mitchie's boob with a pop before pressing her against the shower wall and under the running water. Alex leaned down pressed a gentle kiss on Mitchie's lips making sure she pour all the love she felt for the girl out into the kiss while her hand worked in parting her legs as far as they can go so her pussy was on display

She trailed a hand to Mitchie's centre and run her finger on her clit, swirling it in a circle before pinching slightly

"Oh god!" the brunette moans throwing her head back against the wall with eyes screwed shut "please fuck me Lexie" she breathes and who's Alex to refuses

She tagged on her dick slightly pumping it getting herself ready before lining herself with Mitchie's opening. She first rubbed the head against Mitchie's clit making the girl let out an impatient groan then she pushes inside her only slightly so only the head was in and her girlfriend lost it

"If you don't fuck me in the next 2 min-" but her word died short as Alex shoved her whole eight and half inches inside "oh godddd!" Mitchie moans feeling herself filled

"You were saying?" Alex taunts with a grin holding herself up with her hands against the wall that Mitchie was leaning on

"Just move miss smarty pants" Alex chuckles at the girl's prestistance before she started thrusting deep within her

With every thrust the two lovers let out moans as they let themselves became one, the only noise in the shower is of running water, lips snaking together as well as the slushy noise of they combine heat and the slap of skin on skin

**-3-**

Alex smiles as she watched her girlfriend flip a pancake before placing it on a place along with the other made pancakes and she can imagine they future together. It was as if it was being played right in front of her

She saw herself sitting exactly where she was except the environment looked a lot different, in front of her sat two beautiful little girls that looked exactly like a mixer of hers and Mitchie but more Mitchie than her

'Her mini Mitchie's" and she smiles at the adorable about three and four year old colouring in the island she looked to her left and her smiles widens more at the sight of Mitchie. She looked the same except older more and even more breathtaking than she was a few years ago

The older Mitchie was doing exactly what younger Mitchie did a few minutes ago, she walked toward the island and placed two plates in front of 'mini mitchies' then turned to Alex smiles and...

"Lexie?" Snapping out of her thought the brunette realised her girlfriend has been calling her for a while and looking up at the girl she can see her concern eyes

"Sorry baby, what did you say?" Alex asks trying to clear her foggy mind

"I said your food will get cold, are your ok? Where did you just go?" Mitchie asks approaching the girl to feel her forehead for any approaching fever but found none "you don't have a fever"

"Sorry sweetie, just thinkin" she assured kissing the girl's cheek before taking a piece of the food "hmm this is awesome!" She moaned taking another big bit

"You better eat well we going shopping for the winter dance with the gangs" and Alex groans, she knew today started way too good to be true

**-3-**

"Has anyone seen jade?" Miley asks while the groups where once again back at the shop for the winter dance shopping

"Nope, since she's been back she been disappearing out the blue" Caitlyn answers

Caitlyn, Alex, Miley, and Joannie was sited at a bench inside the shop while they girlfriend mines Joannie went crazy trying to find the perfect dress

"Maybe she's doing the disappearing acts cause she's got a secret child" Joannie joked as she and Caitlyn burst out laughing but Miley and Alex quickly glanced at each other with nervous laughs

"What's so funny?" Tess asks appearing out nowhere and the four girlfriends stopped laughing

"Oh nothing love, it's silly. Anyway lets look what you got" Caitlyn smirks walking away toward the changing room with Tess

"And we just found us the perfect dresses" Mitchie says cheerful as she held two dresses in her hands

Alex stood up and smiles that fake smiles still finding it weird how some how Mitchie and Taylor were all buddy buddy and taking Mitchie to the side

"Um babe, love, honey" Alex starts making Mitchie raise her brow "when you said you found us dresses please don't tell me the us is you and me" Alex says praying the girl will say no

"You and I" Alex rolls her eyes at her girlfriend's correction but Mitchie just smiles happily before flaunting a dress at Alex's eye sight "and yes the us I meant you and I, I saw these and they looked just so perfect. So what'd you think?" Mitchie asks bouncing in the balls of her feet excitedly

"I, well I think um" she clears her throat "look baby as much as I would love to wear this" she says looking at the thing, it's puffy "and I would love to wear it-"

"Get to the point Russo" Mitchie butts in with a pointed look

"It's, it's just not my style I mean no baby I don't like nor do dresses"

"And why not? It's a special occasion Alex. Wearing it dress won't kill you" Mitchie says a pout forming

"Um yes it would, once you put on your dress looking all sexy, curves ass and boobs I'll go mental and Alex junior will be uncomfortable the whole night" Alex says as if it's the most obvious answer

"In other word you don't wanna wear a dress?"

"Nope" Alex shook her head as Mitchie huff

"Fine! Don't wear a dress, wear whatever you want but just remember this, you are not allow to touch me throughout the whole night!" Then she stormed away

"Why am I being punished?" Alex shouted after the girl

"Trouble in paradise Russo" Alex turns around and flips her friend

"Shut up Stewart"

"Dude just wear the freaking dress" Miley says with a chuckle having heard what was the problem but knowing Alex she won't cause lets face it she grew up with the girl and she had never seen her with a dress, Miley isn't even sure if Alex owns a dress

"No, I hate dresses and I will not wear it!" she sighed "why can't I just wear jeans or something"

"Cause it's a dance, not a house party you dork" Miley says walking pass her friend as the others were already piling out

Alex groans following after Miley knowing her girlfriend is probably not talking to her 'started way too good to be true' she thought as Mitchie brushed pass her

**-3-**

"What is this?" Tori asks with a sigh and her hand against her forehead

"What is what?" Jade questions with a smile making the girl glare at her

"What is up with you coming here everyday and walking me home?" She says raising a brow at her

"Well excuse if I thought a pretty girl like you shouldn't be waking the dangerous streets of New York at night alone so I offer my company" Jade answers simply

Tori flops herself down in front of the brunette knowing her boss was out smoking

"I didn't ask you to do this jade, you offered...out the blue"

Jade sighed before getting serious "look tori I like you, believe it or not I do but you have this bad image of me that you don't even wanna give me a chance to get to know me"

Tori sighed looking away from Jade knowing she was right.

"How's Preston?" Jade decides changing the subject will do them some good seeing how Tori was so closed off about herself

"His fine, his back at home"

"You leave him with a nanny?" Jade asks generally concerned

"Um no, he's um. His home with his...dad?" She didn't mean it to sound like it a question to be honest

"Oh his dad is still in the picture? " jade asks disappointed "so you two-" maybe that's why she has been trying to chase me away. She's still with her baby daddy 'gosh I feel stupid'

Realising what the other girl was asking tori jumped in to clear up the air before jade draws up the wrong conclusion and for some reason she didn't want her to draw the wrong conclusion

"Oh no, no god. His um...no we are not together. He wanted to be in his life and who am I to object, he um his a good guy" Tori says not telling Jade the 'he' is technically a 'she' but it wasn't like it's any of jade's business right?

"Oh, right I see" jade says awkwardly for jumping the guns "I um sorry"

"No it's um it's fine" tori replies and just then her manager walks back in and calls her name "I should get back to work" tori stood from her seat taking the basket she had with her "would you like a refilled?" She asks toward jade's empty glass

Jade glances down at her glass then smiles up at Tori "I would love too" and the brunette took her glass turning to get her refilled

**-3-**

"And once Mama is back she can see that her little boy is all clean" Alex says down at her son who was busy splashing the water around himself

"Alright PJ your mama told me you have issues when it comes to your hair, now I know us Russos have awesome hair texture but we still gotta keep it clean. So would you like daddy wash your hair?" Alex asks

Preston looked up at Alex, his bottom lip inside his mouth and his brown eyes big and innocent before looking down staring at his water

"Aww come on buddy don't be sad" Alex cooed knowing that look full well. She invented that look ok. "Alright I'll tell you want I'll increase your bedtime if you let me wash your hair without a fuss"

Although he couldn't understand her fully Alex felt like he kind of did. Who says it's too early to train your kid? His always two isn't he

"So how about it big guy" then he smiles at "see that was a good deal" even though she knew he didn't know what the deal was, the smile was just a way of him accepting her to wash his hair

Alex took his tiny cup, filled it with water and let it drop on his head from the back, she watched to see a reaction out of him but nothing came but pure joy as he giggled

"Attaboy, who's daddy's good bug boy?" Alex praise squeezing some Johnson's shampoo onto her palm and rubbing it on his hair creating a foam

"Have you ever thought of a haircut?" She suddenly asks as she played around with his hair, scratching his scalp gently making the little boy laugh in glee, obviously it was tickling him

"Seriously PJ these curls needs a cut" she said creating his hair into an Elvis Presley's style "nope, too old school" she then turned it into a side fridge before busting out in laughter "please don't tell your mother"

She then turned it into a Mohawk "you look like such bad dude" she giggle making Preston giggle "ok how about we let you decide once your older enough while we just keep trimming it until then" after properly washing the foam out of his hair and rising him up with clean water, Alex took him out the bath and walked with him to Tori's room to dress him

**/**

"Thanks Jade for walking me home...again" Tori says once the two have stopped in front of girl's house

"No problem ma'am I was glad to be in your service" she says charmingly flashing Tori a smile to which the other girl just hummed at before turning around to walk away

"Go out with me?" Jade says all the sudden stopping Tori in her step

The teen mother turns around slowing and sighed "Jade-"

"Look before you get to say anything at least think about it, please?"

Tori sighed seeing the plead in the other girl's eyes "fine, I'll think about it" jade beams because that's all she wanted, to hear Tori say she'll think about it before she could reject her "goodnight Jade" and the brunette walked inside leaving jade outside

"Night Tori"

**/**

The first thing Tori noticed when she shut the door behin her was the house's emptiness and quietness and the brunette smiles knowing Alex is somewhere asleep with Preston

And her suspicious was confirmed when she walked in the living room to find the two fast asleep on the couch. Alex was leaned back with Preston in her arms who was busy sucking on his dummy while Alex held slightly onto his milk bottle that looked like it was about to fall

Tori reached over and took the bottle out her hand, placed it on the table before taking Preston put Alex's arms who bolted right up at the action

"Hey" Tori smiles at how alert the girl looked

Alex relaxed realising it was Tori before looking down her sleeping son

"I'm gonna put him in bed, maybe you should head out" the mother whispers cradling her son against her

Alex yawns and Tori giggles just then there was a knock at the door making Tori frown in confusion. She knew her mum was already in so who could that be

"I'll check while you put him to bed" leaning in Alex kissed her son goodnight before watching Tori walk away with him as she headed toward the Tori

As she wiped the door open her eyes widen in shock as well as the person behind it

"Jade"

"Alex?"

The two says in unison followed by "what are you doing here?"

"Erm what's going on here?" Tori says coming into sight and seeing Jade "jade I thought you left" she says making Alex confused

"How'd you know Jade?" She asks turning to face said girl with a glare

"Me? How'd you know Tori?" the hockey player says pointy then an idea strike her "omg are you cheating on Mitchie?" She asks unimpressed

"What? No, I-" Alex turns to Tori smiling apologically"I'll see you tomorrow Tor, let's go" and dragged Jade out before she could protest

Tori shook her head already too tired to bother with asking how the two knew each other so she just shut the door and headed to bed

**/**

"Well?" Jade asks arms crossed over her chest with raised brow

"Look I'm not cheating on Mitchie nor playing to ok. Tori is an old friend" she explained as she started walking toward her car which jade now just remember why it looked so familiar

"Old friend? You don't come at your old friend's house at 10pm at night Alex, so what's going on here" jade says stopping the girl from getting in her car

"You still haven't replied to my question yet, what are you doing here?" Alex says changing the subject

"Not until you answered mine first, so?" Jade challenges and Alex sighs

"I'm here because i came to visit my son and I know Tori because she's the mother of my son" she finally answers and it clicked

"That's why he looked so familiar, I was seeing you but only the baby version and so cute" jade mumbles to herself thinking Alex can't hear her "why so if Preston is your son how come you have never mentioned him-" but a look at Alex already told jade why

"No one knows about him isn't it" it was more of a statement than a question and Alex sighs

"No, not yet at least but they will. I'm just- Miley knows about him but she has never seen him. I guess you're the first person to see him which brings me back to my earlier question" the Latina glares at her friend again

"Oh I'm totally banging Tori" Jade teased and Alex went white as a ghost which earned a laugh out of Jade. Just the reaction she was hoping for

"Wh-what?" Alex stutters to jade's excitement who just patted her shoulder walked pass her and got inside Alex's car

"Come on daddy, I need to go home" she called as if the arrangement was Alex supposed to take her home 'friends'

**-3-**

After Alex dropped jade home she got home herself and was thankful when she finally walked inside her room, oh sweet bed was calling her name.

After interrogating Jade she found out the brunette was just messing with her but she did like Tori which left Alex to threaten to kick her ass of she hurts her cause she will not allow someone to mess with her baby mama and get away with it. Friends or not.

Alex quickly got out her clothes leaving herself only in her boxers and wife-beater before flopping herself on her soft bed and letting out a content sigh just as she was about to shut her eyes her phone beeped for new message

Groaning she reached toward her lamp table and retrieved the device flipping it open only to smile at seeing her girlfriend's name flash on the screen. She quickly open the new text and smiled

_'Hi baby I know I'm supposed to be mad at you but to be honest I'm not. It's ok if you don't want to wear a dress you can wear what you want and no not a jeans'_ Alex frowns how did she know she had jeans pop in her mind?

'Anyway I wanted to wish you a goodnight and I love you, wish you could be here and hold me as I sleep, I like feeling Alex junior pressed against my ass in the morning ;)' and Alex groans as she felt herself twitch 'great'

_'Aww I bet she just harden'_ Alex rolls her eyes as she could practically feel Mitchie's smirk through the damn text _'anyway I love you and I'll see you for brunch tomorrow with the gang? Night Lexie...night Lexie junior ;)'_

Alex pants feeling herself tighten knowing she can't sleep with a freaking boner...'great'

**-3-**

"Hey Alex" Max called toward the girl who just came down the stairs the next day

The brunette hummed showing she was listening as she opened the fridge to grab something to eat before heading down to meet the gangs. What she's really hungry and who says you can't eat as much as you want

"I help your help with this girl" Mac started before Justin cut him off

"Um Max I think as your big brother, you should come to me when your concern about girls. All she's gonna teach you about is how to get slapped by them" the oldest Russo kid says

Alex glares at her brother before she can give a comeback Max spoke

"No offence Justin but with all the 10 years I've known you I've never seen you with a girl while ale had like billions of them" the younger boy replies to Justin's ego

Alex let out a bellied laugh at the wounded look on her brother's face

"I'll have you know I've had crushes" he says defending himself "and you've known me longer than that" he restores with a shake of his head

"Makes so difference" Max replies before turning to face his sister "so Alex will you help?"

"Alright Maxie sure, I mean your my little brother so I'm gonna help you" Alex says bringing out a bawl of mix fruits from the fridge, flopping herself down on the orange couch

"Who's this girl? What's her name?" She asks popping a grape in her mouth

"She's kind of new in school, Cat Valentine" and the brunette did a double spit of her fruit hitting Justin square in the nose

Alex looks at her brother not really sorry but just trying to look sorry while holding in her laugh

"Ew Alex, gross!" Justin whines standing up with his action figures and walking downstairs to the substation

"You like Cat?" Alex asks, bawl of fruit forgotten

Max nods "yeah, she's pretty and her hair smells really nice" the boy replies with a dreamy look

"I see" why was this information not settling well with her? It's not like she liked the girl, no wait she's just worried about Max, what if Cat doesn't like him? Yup that's what this feeling is.

"So will you help me talk to her? I mean every time I try all I can say is cheese"

Alex looked at her brother weirdly, and she was tempted to ask why but she chose not too. Some things are just best left unasked

"Sure I will and it just so happens we are friends" kind of she thought remembering that the girl was somehow associated with Dean, ugh Dean.

"Omg that's awesome! So what do I do to make her like me" he asks eagerly

"Don't worry dude I'm gonna turn you into the biggest hunky player this city has ever seen" Alex says with a smirk "well after me of course cause like hello, look at me" she smiles that smile that have almost every girls wanting to suck her dick

**-3-**

"Aren't you forgetting to do something?" Harper asks later on when the gangs were gatheredat the Waverly substation

Alex looked at the red-hair then shrug

"Where are all your customers?" she says clarifying it for her

"Hm I didn't feel like putting the open sign on so" she shrug

"So your basically losing your dad some customers" Tess says looking at the girl weird...she worries for her future

"It's not that big of a deal, there's always tomorrow" she shrug as if it was just that not big of a deal

"This is what Jerry gets by letting his lazy ass daughter run the shop" Caitlyn says with a chuckle

"I'm not lazy, baby tell them I'm not lazy" Alex pouts looking up at Mitchie ho sat comfortably on her lap

"Your not lazy" the brunette replies with a kiss on her cheek and Alex stick out her tongue at her friends

"She just repeated what you said you stupid" Miley says kicking the girl under the table "bullseye" she cheered when she actually did even up hitting Alex and not someone else

"Ouch, asshole!" Alex cried and the two started bickering back and forth

"So you guys ready for school on Monday?" Joannie asks changing the subject cause she knows both her best friends will keep going on and on

"Oh god don't remind me, why any we just take an early break" Tess groans leaning toward Caitlyn and burying her face in her shoulder

"Oh come on guys I've missed school" and everyone turned to face Harper "what?"

"Even I don't wanna go back yet" Mitchie pouts. It was already Friday. Damn time flew fast

"Whoa hold up, little miss smarty pants Torres doesn't want to go back to school" Jade gasps mockingly which earned her a glare from said girl

"I-" as soon as Alex went to talk everyone cut off

"Don't even"

"We already know you don't like school"

"Lazy ass"

"What you complaining about, you barely attend classes"

"I worry about your future

Alex looked at we friends in disbelieve as all these answer was thrown at her, they have so much hope for her. Note her sarcasm.

"I'll have you know I actually miss school" Alex huffed and her friends laughed

"It's ok baby, I know you did" Mitchie ever the awesome girlfriend that she is, reassured her

Just then the doorbell indicating someone just enter the ship rang making the group of friends turn toward it

"Oh great" Miley groans at the person that just interrupted them

Alex stood up letting Mitchie sit in her sit and walked up at the intruder

"We closed" she firmly stated with hard look

"It's always nice to see you Russo" Dean smiles then he moved pass her toward the table that occupied the gangs

"Hi guys" he waves happily, to the confusion of everyone

"What are you doing here Moriarty" Alex asks standing right in front of him

"Have you ever heard of person space? Jeez" he shook his head ignoring Alex's question "so what are we talking about?" He says grabbing a chair and pulling it over before sitting himself down

"We are discussing something and you, are leaving" Alex says not even hiding her annoyance, seriously when will this boy take a hint

"Oh come on Alex that's not a way to treat your friends" Dean taunts

Alex rolls her eyes "we are not friends Dean, have you forgotten that you been trying to ruin my life for the pass years?" Alex says in disbelieve

Dean let out a laugh as if he was crazy "yeah good times" he let his laugh trail off as if he was in a trace lost in a deep memory before clapping his hand

"Oh since we are spilling secrets why don't we each go around and tell something that no one knows about, Hm? I'm sure we all got plenty of that" the boy says looking around at each one of the group

"So any volunteer?" He calls as if he was in some quiz show "Lilly? You look like you got bunch of secrets just willing to spill it out" he laughed afterward

"Fuck off Dean" Miley snapped making enough of the boy, no wonder why he has no friends. He was weird as fuck

"Ooh getting all protective over your girlfriend I see" the boy smirks "alright then since everyone is so shy I'll start, Hm" he says thinking hard before snapping his fingers together as an idea struck him

"I tried to kill my sister then framed Alex for it" he crackles like a mad man

"That's not secret, everyone knows your mad and belongs to the mad house" Alex says through clench teeth, he always ruined her record

"Oh Alex your right, you're so right. So right in fact you should start I'm sure Waverly Place's all time player all of a sudden turned lovey dovey got a few secrets under in her closet" Dean says Alex scrunch up her brows

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alex asks confused but Miley had already picked up on the boy's body language

"Dean why don't you just go away" the southern girl interrupt having a bad feeling about this

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" He screamed out of rage slamming his fist against the table as he stood up making the chair he was sitting on tip-off and fall making everyone jump at the sudden noise  
>"Not until you tell her exactly what you are" he says pointing at Alex then Mitchie<p>

"What is he talking about?" Mitchie asks all the sudden interest in what Dean was going on about

"I have no idea" Alex says facing he girlfriend and Miley groans inside her 'oh no'

"STOP LYING!" Dean yelled "you will never stop can you!" He says his voce normal volume but still held anger in it "tell her!" He demanded

"Tell me what" Mitchie asks standing up and Alex was seeing the seriously of the situation now

"I don't-"

"About the bet" Dean cut in and Alex's eyes widens and everyone was now interested

"What is he talking about? What bet?" Mitchie asks not liking where this was heading

Before Alex could reply Dean started laughing, full on laughing like he was going to cry or die from laughter then he just stopped all the sudden

"What bet? This bet" he then pulled out his phone, pressed a button as Alex and Miley's voice filled the place

**_[INSET MESSAGE HERE]IM TOO LAZY TO FIND THE MESSAGE, SORRY GUYS. IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER IT ANY MORE I DO APOLOGISE FOR THAT_**

Alex shuts her eyes tightly wishing this moment wasn't happening, that psycho Dean did not have a recording of hers and Miley's bet and playing it right in front of Mitchie as well as they friends, god please say it's not so

Alex thought but a look toward her girlfriend confirmed her fear. The girl had a blank expression on, Alex couldn't read her like she usual does, she was completely shut off and the brunette feared for the worse

Alex reaches out to Dean's phone snatches it before throwing it hard on the floor smashing the thing so the message doesn't kept playing

"Mit-" but Dean's voice interrupted her

"No, you don't get to talk. I do"

"Remember that almighty list I told you about and she denial?" Dean asks Mitchie who still has yet to speak or react without waiting for a reply Dean spoke up "ta-da" a white line paper was pulled out his jacket

_'Damn he came prepared'_ Joannie thought, trust her to think that in a moment like this

Mitchie finally reacts and reaches toward the piece of paper, takes it in her hand and unfolds it. Now imagine her surprise when it wasn't just a simple one piece two side but four side piece

She felt like her whole world was crushing, falling apart. All the time Alex has been lying to her what else has she lied about

And as of the he devil could read her mind

"If you're looking for your name is the last one on the list" Dean instructed and Mitchie prayed that he won't find her name in this

"Dean shut up" Alex growls wanting to put her fist in the boy's smirking face and wipe it off

"Oh god" Mitchie whispers as her eyes zeroed in on her name and she felt all the air supply leave her lungs and she almost fell over "don't touch me!" she seethed as Alex tried to come to her aid

"Wh-what are these numbers for?" She gasp

Everyone wasn't as shocked about the list but more about the bet besides Jade who was shocked about everything and one friend in particular was pissed and ready to jump one Alex Russo who tried but failure miserably to defend herself as Dean tear her apart to her girlfriend

"Oh those are rating of 1-10 how fuckable was the girl" Dean answers smugly happy to bring Alex Russo down

"And what am I? What am I Alex" Mitchie said her words laced with anger, hurt, pain, betrayal and hatred

"Mitch please-"

"Oh and while you thought your sweet beloved girlfriend went to work she didn't she was busy playing house" and there was pictures thrown on the table

Preston, Tori, Alex. Everything. Everyone gasps but Miley and Jade who already knew about the little boy

"She was playing house with Tori Vega and if you're wondering who she is, she's Alex's baby mama. Yes that little joy is Alex's I mean look at him. Isn't that right Miley" Dean says smirking toward the girl who squirm in her sit

"What?" Lily asks looking toward her girlfriend in disbelieve and Joannie felt betrayal that both her best friends hid something like this from her

"Mitchie baby let-"

"Don't touch me" and the brunette turned around and run out he substation Alex hot on her heels

"I cannot believe you knew about this" lily seethed glaring at her girlfriend before getting up and leaving

"Lily" Miley says going after the girl

Caitlyn stood up all the sudden kicking a chair before following after the first couple

"Cait where are you going, shit" Tess calls after her girlfriend knowing exactly where she headed and ran after her

Joannie was still sitting here emotionless. Her own friend lied to her, kept secrets from her. Did they friendship and promises meant nothing?

"Well that turned out" Dean whisks with a wicked smile

Joannie looks up at the boy fury in her eyes which is why both Jade and Harper gasps when Dean hit the floor after Joannie's fist connected with his stupid face

"Go to hell Moriarty" she spat at him before walking away

Jade stood up kicked the boy then walked after Joannie leaving Harper alone with the chuckling boy on the floor his mouth bleeding but he didn't care, he finally brought Alex Russo down. Party time!

**Meanwhile with Miley and Lily**

"Lily wait let me just explain ok" Miley says as her girlfriend grabbed her coat while inside the Russo home

"What the hell is the matter with you? How can you make your friend bet on a girl?" She asks anger presence

"Cause I'm stupid, I was stupid and a jerk back then but I promise you Alex never meant to hurt Mitchie and she did call it off" Miley says trying to explain herself as well as her friend's action

"She's my best friend Miley, do you know what your friend has just put on through?" she asks turning toward the door

"Lils wait, where you going?" Miley asks before the girl can walk out

"I need to be alone cause frankly I could be just a bet too for all I know" then she was out of the door

Miley sighs feeling anger toward a certain crazed ass boy, she groans frustrated throwing herself onto the couch before remembering Alex might need her and she raced back down

**Meanwhile with Mitchie and Alex**

"Mitchie please wait" Alex begged as soon as she caught up with girl "Mitch let me explain" she plead after the girl continues walking away but that did the trick

The brunette turns around facing Alex and Alex's heart broke the sight, Mitchie had tears falling freely down her face and she looked so broken up

"Explain? Yes explain I would like to hear exactly what you have to say! So explain!" She yelled out of anger

"Explain how you could lie to me like that, explain how you could make a fool out of me into thinking that you were different then to what everyone else said you were" she cried, she didn't know but se was walking closer to Alex as she spoke

"God how could I be so stupid!"

"Your not ok! I-I wanted to tell you, about Preston I did and I swear to you I never intended to lie to you I just I thought you would break up with me cause-"

"No! Don't you dare try to pin this on me when all of this is you're doing Alex, yours! You told me about Kristen, did I run for the hills? No, I'm still here I still stood by your side so don't you dare!"

"I know and I'm sorry I should have told you I don't know, I just, I don't know gosh!" at this point both girls were crying, both they hearts breaking but for different reasons

Mitchie was because she was feeling betrayed by the one person that she thought loved her and Alex because what she always feared was happening, if she doesn't choose her words careful she'll lose the only good thing she has in life besides Preston

"And a bet! Really Alex? That's what I was ever to you? Some girl you just wanted to screw, messed with then break before moving on to the next? All this time you told me you loved me was just some sick games you were playing with your friend!"

"No! Ok! No, yes at first it started as a bet but I called it off ok, I did because I realised I fell for you, I fell for you and I fell hard so don't question my feelings for you because I may lied about some things but I never lied to you about my feelings for you Mitchie I swear"

"How can I even trust you anymore! How can I believe anything that you say, give me one good reason why. Cause right now all I'm seeing is what everyone else warned me about" Mitchie cries and Alex's heart broke even more, she hated this she hated that she was the one making the girl feel like this

"I never thought you of all people would hurt me like this" Mitchie whispers brokenly

Alex took a step toward her before reaching out to her "baby I-"

But Mitchie was quick to jump back "don't touch me, don't ever touch me again. I should of listen to my friends, my dad" she says letting out a dry laugh "They all warned me about you but no I was dumb enough to think that you were anything but the jerk that you are but guess what Alex, you won. You took away my virginity and my heart then you just stomp on it like it meant nothing. So you won, you got what you wanted right?"

"Make the poor naïve new girl fall for the biggest jerk on the planet, break her heart then move on to the next girl, right?"

"No" Alex whispers moving toward Mitchie "I have not won, I have not won if I lose you Mitchie please just listen to me it's wasn't like that, I swear to you" once again Alex reached out for Mitchie's hand but the stink that followed told her the other wasn't playing around

"Don't. Touch. Me." She has never seen her girlfriend filled with so much anger before "I hate you Alex Russo"

"No, you-you don't mean that, Mitchie please-"

"I do! I hate you! I hate you for making me feel like this I hate you for walking into my life and ruining it I hate you for breaking my heart, I just hate you!" she chokes in her own sob and Alex couldn't take it anymore

"Stop! Stop, stop it, Stop it!" Alex chants not wanting to hear those three words, she rather hear the other three words "I love you baby please don't do this I can't-"

"I don't ever want to see you, we done" she turned to leave only for Alex to grab her elbow which earned we another slap "I said don't touch me!" she quickly grabbed onto her necklace pulled on it and threw it at Alex "stay the hell away from me" then turned on her heel and ran

"Mitchie wait-" but Alex's try to run after Mitchie failed as she was grabbed by the elbow from behind, turned around and before she could react a fist collided down her cheek making her fall on the floor as pain travel up her cheek

"I warned you Russo" an angry Caitlyn say pointing a finger at her

"Caitlyn stop" Tess says pulling her girlfriend away. Caitlyn shook the girl off her before walking away. Tess looked down at Alex with remorse before following after her girlfriend

And Alex let herself fall flat onto the cold pavement in defeat eyes shut from the pain, but the pain from the punch was less than the one she was feeling in her heart. So this what a broken heart feels like.

**Tbc...**

**So guys what'd you think? Don't you just LOVE Dean? Lol see you next time :))))**


	44. Chapter 44

**- Review Response -**

**vampirerocker21 - who's katana omg loool, ur review made me laugh haha**

**DemiIsMyHero - aww im glad u hate and love me haha, don't worry he wont get away with it...maybe ;)**

**millasil - aww im sorry, lets fix that heart -mends it back together- there all better :D**

**Demenaforever13 - i thought people would mostly side with mitchie, that's shocking but yeah i feel bad for alex too. here's the next update :)**

**Lovaticgurl3 - yay im so glad i got u addicted yay! dont worry it'll be revealed soon enough and i gave away the biggest clue in this chapter so look out for it ;)**

**LovinThatLovato - selena is that you? lool i dunno if u get the joke but yeah haha**

**Selala1992 - can i just say I LOVE UR ICON omg guuurl can u like tweet it to me pretty please? omggg and second lool thats a lot of swearing someone must really hate dean haha**

**ohsupwhassup - wow i feel so honored omg, thanks for reviewing -heart-**

**FufuTheFallenAngel - yes its not my fault, its all dean's fault lets blame it all on dean -thanks not only jesus but god for that- haha, is this soon or not soon? ;)**

**jenny - oh baby im so sorry to hear, oh honey i wish i could just hug u right now :( dont worry sweetie u just concentrate on your dad and come back when you are ready, ily. ps: i hate how i can't even pm u cause ur on anno boo :(**

**YoungFate15 - is that a good or bad thing? u know what never mind its a good thing, i think...? lol**

**Maya King - lool, nigga wants revenge ok, cut him some slack jeez!**

**Luz4mj1995 - who's everyone? its just poor mitchie, why y'all on alex's side now :o and yes feel ashamed ariel how can u ship Calex but they are cute aren't they? omg!**

**Guest - oh come on thats pretty mean...then again its dean so yes off the cliff u go dean bye bye**

**sschaumkel - yay next chapter is here yay! are u as happy as i am? no? **

**Tiara - omg someone that doesnt feel bad for alex, she had it coming yes! that player, lying to mitchie as if she can get away with it. dean proved her ass wrong oh! **

**LLCOOLJ - -red queen in alice and the wonderland's voice- OFF WITH HIS HEAD!**

**OKAY THAT WAS ALL NOW ONTO THE STORY...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Whoa it's colder than it was a few minutes ago" Connie says as she walked inside the kitchen where her husband was sipping on his tea<p>

"Looks like we gonna get snow in early or something" he replied

Connie sighs before flopping herself down next to her husband just then the front door open and slammed shut

"Ok...?" Connie trails, brows scrunched before standing up from her place and walking toward the door "hi baby, your back ear-" but Mitchie breezes right past her mum and straight upstairs

"Mitchie?" Connie questions confused as well as concerned having caught the tears streaked on the girl's face

"What's going on?" Steve asks standing next to his wife

"Umm, I don't know" Connie replies unsure before following after her daughter

"Mitchie?" Connie calls knocking slightly on the girl's door "baby are your ok?" she calls again after receiving no answer

"Mitch your mother and I are just gonna come in ok?" Steve says before twisting the doorknob only to find the door locked and he tried forcing it open

"Steve stop" Connie finally said stopping her husband's ministration

"Why?" Steve asks looking at Connie as if she was crazy, there was something wrong with his baby girl and he'll be damn if he doesn't find out what it is

"Because, I think our daughter just got her first heart break" Connie replies in a knowing yet sad voice

"How do you know that?"

"It's a mother intuition, I think we should let her calm down and let her come to us"

"That's it? We basically do nothing while our only daughter is locked in her room hurting?" Steve asks with a bored tone

"Yes, now let's go" and with that say Connie walked away

Steve stays back for a bit wanting anything to kick the door down and hold his baby in his arm and take away any pain she's feeling. Knowing his wife is always right he sighed looking back at Mitchie's door once more before following after Connie

**-3-**

"Here, that should help keep down the swelling" Miley says handling her friend a pack of frozen peas and Alex instantly pressed it against her eye that Caitlyn punched, sighing

"You're ok?" Miley asks Alex who shrug "look man I'm sorry"

Alex finally removed the frozen packet of peas from her eye and looked at Miley "why are you apologising for?" She asks her voice scratchy from crying

"Everything, I mean if I haven't made that bet with you-"

"No Miles, Mitchie is right. It's all on me, no one but me. I lied to her when I could of just being honest, I hurt me Miles. Me, no one else is to blame but me" Alex says her voice breaking a bit

"Kind of makes you wish you had listened to me huh" both girls turned around to see Joanie standing at the end of the stairs that leads to the substation

"Dude I don't think nows the time for I told you so, do you?" Miley asks glaring at the other girl

"Right, cause poor Alex is hurting so we should all be hurting too. Right?" Shaking her head the brown haired girl made to leave

"What's your problem?" Miley asks annoyed at girl's attitude

At that Joanie turned around and glared at Miley

"What's my problem? I'll tell you what's my problem. My problem is I thought we were best-friends but looks like I thought wrong"

"What are you talking about?" Alex asks as she came to stand next to Miley

"What I'm talking about how you two start keeping secrets from me. I thought we told each other everything but I was wrong, god I was so wrong"

"If you're talking about Preston than Miley found out herself, I didn't-"

"It's not even just that, you two have changed. When was the last time we hang just the three of us?" at Joanie's question both Alex and Miley looked down ashamed

Joannie laughed dryly "exactly what I thought, you know what? I don't care anymore cause you two obvious don't care either. I'm outta here"

"Joanie wait-" Alex starts

"No Alex, I'm sick of feeling like the third wheel since you two got in a relationship. I don't like this new yous, but whatever cause I'm done. Have a nice day" and with that say she walked out the door slamming it in her awake

"Can this day get any worse" Miley wonders sitting back down with a sigh

"She's right" Alex says lowly "we haven't hang out just the three of us in a while and our band? Well..." She trails off looking at Miley

"We are terrible friends" Miley says groaning as Alex nods her head

**-3-**

"Honey what are you doing?" Connie questions her husband after founding him standing by the stairs way

He jumped at the sudden voice

"Connie, hi!"

Connie chuckles at him "hi to you too, what are you doing?" She asks knowingly with a smirk

"It's just-she's been up there for hours Connie, hours and all we could hear is loud ears shattering music" he replies sighing sitting down on the first steps

Connie sighs sitting next to her husband "she's dealing in her own way honey, and we should let her" was her reply making Steve pout

Connie giggles at him, bringing back the memory of how worried Steve was when Mitchie fell off her bike when she was six. He didn't sleep cause he was convinced that Mitchie had internal bleeding and it could get worse. The girl only scrapped her knee a little

"And I think it's called rock" Steve scrunched up his brow in confusion "what she's listening to" Connie clarifies and just then they heard a door unlock making the house filled with loud ears shattering music as Steve puts it

Both parents stood up quickly dusting themselves up as they stared up the stairs, both praying the girl was coming down

Which is why they tried so hard not to smile when Mitchie appeared in they sight but then they heart broke at the sight of the girl

Mitchie had on a long sleeve shirt and some baggy trousers what worried them wasn't her appearing but the blood shot eyes from crying so much, and red nose probably from blowing and squeezing it hard

"Are you hungry baby, we saved-" Connie started only to get cut off

"No" Mitchie says breezing pass her parents and walking toward the kitchen

Steve stared at his wife with a look but as Connie went to speak the brunette reappeared again and tried to move back upstairs again only to be interrupted by the doorbell

The three Torres stared at the door as Steve peaked through the peep hole

"It's your friends" he said his attention on Mitchie

"I'm not in" the brunette simply says "I just don't feel like seeing anyone daddy, please" Steve sighed at the look of defeat in Mitchie's eyes

He nods at her so the girl turned and headed back upstairs as the Torres man moved to open the door

"Hello girls"

"Hi Mr Torres" Caitlyn says with a smile "um is Mitchie in?" the girl asks trying not to let anything suspicious just incase he didn't k know yet

After calming down the four friends decided to see how they friend was doing so she, Tess, Lily and Harper pile in Tess's car and drove to the Torres with every attention of making Mitchie feel better or at least try

"Oh sorry girls but she hasn't been back yet, everything ok?" Steve asks half lying and half praying the girls might tell him exactly what happened

"Um yes sir, everything is fine" Tess cut in before her girlfriend could speak

"If Mitchie gets back can you let her know we were here?" the blonde adds with a smile

"Sure thing girls, have a great evening" with that he shut the door close

"Why do I have the feelings that Mitchie doesn't wanna see us?" Tess asks frowning

"She just had her heart broken by the person she loves, lets give her some time guys. I think she needs her time alone" Harper voice as the other three sighed

"Yeah I know, just wish she would let us help her" Lily says sadly glancing up at the closed door

"Maybe when she's ready she'll come to us, come on let's go home guys" both Tess and Harper walked back to the car and got in leaving Lily and Caitlyn behind

"She'll be ok Lils, lets go" and with that's the two left getting into the vehicle and driving away

Just a little above the two story home, Mitchie stared after her friends as they drove away from her home and sighed in relief. It's not that she didn't wanna see them it's just she wasn't ready to face any of them especially one friend in particular she wasn't so fond in seeing atm

**-3-**

Mitchie sighed rolling over her bed in her dark room, the brunette hasn't come out since that last time. Both her parents had tried but failed getting her out the room and eventually gave up although she heard her dad talking to her a few times which made Mitchie smile because he was recounting her the memories of her when she was little and that made her feel a little better

She was currently trying to will herself to fall asleep but she just couldn't seem to being herself to do so seeing how many naps she had taken between her cries. She had cried herself to sleep so many times she can't seem to fall asleep anymore

Just as she decide to just shut her eyes and hopefully sleep comes she heard the door bell downstairs ring throughout the quiet house

She carefully rolled out bed and tipped toes toward her door, cracked it slightly a jar just to hear who it was and her heart started beating wildly at the voice that greeted her dad

"Good evening Mr Torres" Alex greets politely but yet nervously

"Alex" Steve says shortly giving the girl a once over look "what are you doing here?" he asks taking a glance inside toward the stairs hoping Mitchie was fast asleep

"I need to talk to Mitch I-" but Steve cut her off as he suddenly takes a step outside pulling the door shut behind him as Alex took a step back putting a few distance between them

Upstairs Mitchie sighed as she heard the door shut and could no longer hear her dad and Alex's voice and figured he took them outside so she couldn't hear they conversation

The brunette sighs again, she seems to be doing that a lot feeling herself exhausted before flopping onto her bed and letting her eyes shut to hopefully find sleep

"What are you doing here kid" Steve asks again with a stern look and Alex swallows

"I-I just I" she stutters hopelessly before clearing her throat "I just wanted to speak to Mitchie sir"

Steve stared at the girl in front of him for a long minutes to which Alex felt like was years but in reality was about 5 minutes of staring but still wasn't helping her nerves

"You know kid when I first heard rumours about you from my work colleagues I knew you couldn't be trusted" Steve held up his hand as Alex looked about to say something

"But when I saw how happy you made my little girl I thought, hm maybe I misjudged this girl. Why don't I give her a chance? So I did" he then looked straight at Alex

"And that was wrong of me, because you Alex have proven me right about you,-"

"Mr Torres I swear I-"

"Now I advice you get off my property and never turn back, for your own sake" he then turned back to head inside

"I love her and I never meant to hurt her" the brunette shouted after Steve

He stops in his awake "you have five minutes to get off my porch or I won't be held responsible for my actions, goodnight Russo" and with that said Steve walked back inside slamming the door shut

The brunette jumped a little at the sudden noise before sighing. She couldn't just leave like this, she had to see Mitchie and with that thought in mind she quickly took toward the familiar path to her usual entrance in Mitchie's room

Praying the girl would let her in or at least hear her out

She heard it but it sounded so distant that she thought she was dreaming then she heard it again and this time it got louder and sounded more real than a dream

Brown eyes flashed open and took in the dark room before her ears perked up by the sound coming from the window

Mitchie slowly picked herself up pulling her bed sheet with her, wrapping it tightly around herself as she approached the noise then froze at the voice that came through

"Mitchie please baby I just- I just wanna talk to you, please"

'Alex', the brunette thought feeling her heart squeeze tight at how broken the other girl sounded

'You can't do this Mitchie, she wrapped you in her web of lies. Your whole relationship with her was based on lies, don't'

Mitchie sighs defeated at her own inner thought before slowly approaching the window

"What do you want Alex" she says not surprised at how scratchy her own voice sounds

Alex almost fell off the freaking tree at hearing Mitchie's voice, she winch at how it sounded and all she wanted was to take her in her arms and beg for forgiven

"I just need you to hear me out Mitchie-"

"I think I heard enough from Dean, don't you think?" Mitchie scoffed with a roll of her eyes

'that bastard' thought Alex before shaking her head to clear her mind then she realise Mitchie wasn't going to let her in. 'Might as well do it here'

"I know I shouldn't have lied to you and I never meant to, I just. I thought if you knew, if I let you saw what everyone saw you would of left me because that's not even the real me Mitchie"

"You bring out the real me, if someone had told me months ago I'll finally fall for this amazing caring beautiful girl I would of laughed at their faces and probably punch them cause I was that far gone, drown in my own ego and trying to be this badass rebel to keep my heart from being hurt"

"But then you came in and changed all that and I don't regret it in the slightly because I couldn't, can't think of anyone more deserving to hold the key to my heart than you Mitchell Torres, I love you so much that I was afraid I'll lose you so I lied. I didn't mean to and I thought I had no other choice but I was wrong because I did"

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry I lied but nothing happened between Tori and I besides me going to visit Preston, that's his name. My son I mean, his name is Preston"

"He so sweet, the cutest thing I ever seen. He looks just like me when I was little" Alex lets out a small chuckle at the thought of her son and his adorable-ness 'takes that from me'

At this point Mitchie was sat by the window her head leaned against the glass as she held in her sobs through Alex's speech

"I know your mad, angry, and hurt at me but please don't say we are over because I-" and her voice cracked "I don't think I'll be able to handle the thought of you not being in my life, please" Alex begged as she let her tears fall her head rested right where Mitchie's was rested but neither knew seeing how the curtains was blocking their views

"I love you so much baby, so so much. I don't wanna lose you" she whispers brokenly

Mitchie shuts her eyes tightly as tears welled up in them before reopening them as tears clouded her vision, she quickly wiped them before glancing toward her computer desk where she had dropped Alex's stupid list before anger over come her again

"You love me so much but yet you won't even be 100% honest with me" Mitchie says loud enough for Alex to hear

"I am Mitchie, I'm 100% honest baby I-"

Mitchie's scoff cut Alex off immediately "just leave Alex" she whispers standing up from the window

"Mitch please-" but out of anger the broken hearted brunette pulled open her window and both girl's eyes met and Alex almost smiled at seeing her before Mitchie's word interrupted her

"Leave! I never wanna see you ever again, if you see me at school ignore me and yes we are so over." Before slamming the windows shut like her dad did earlier with the door

Alex was stunned to say the least, her blood ran cold and tears clouded her vision, that's it? It's over between them? It can't be, she won't let it. She won't!

"Fine Mitchie, you won!" Alex yelled and Mitchie cried in disappointment? or relief? what? she doesn't know yet she's got a lot of pent up emotions atm

"But I'll be back, this isn't over. I won't let it, it's not over between us Mitchie, like it or not" then Alex was gone

Inside her room Mitchie found herself...smiling? Wait, what? Ok talk about being emotional weirdo 'why the fuck am I smiling, jeez'

**TBC...**

**Sooooo I'm sorry for the delay I'm lazy af I should take the advantage of me not being back to uni yet to update but I'm a lazy little cunt so I'm sorry**

**OMG U GUYS I MET HER I SAW HER I SAW SELENA AND I CRIED AND CRIED SO MUCH CAUSE SHE JUST SO AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL AND SO TINNY NOT IN HEIGHT AND SIZE BUT LIKE U JUST WANNA SQUEEZE HER TIGHT AND NEVER LET GO BUT UR AFRAID SHE MIGHT BREAK CAUSE SHE'S LIKE A DELICATE FLOWER OMFGGG THAT WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE SHE SOUNDED SUPER AMAZING THE WHOLE CONCERT WAS AWESOME AND NOW I JUST GOTTA SEE DEMI SIGH**


	45. Chapter 45

**Review responses**

**YoungFate15 - haha well thank you but I bet you can't remember what you said last time again? Lol**

**DemiIsMyHero - thank you for loving it, I'm glad :) yeah Mitchie isn't so easy no matter how cute Alex is lol**

**InfiniteNerd - haha everyone hates Dean, awhe but he so fun? Lol **

**LovinThatLovato - Alex Russo doesn't give up easily, she's quiet stubborn :)**

**jenny - thanks for the review sweetie, you know I always love seeing your name on my inbox, I'm glad I can now talk to you anytime :D**

**Tiara - yeah they were being shitty friends Joannie doesn't blame them for being in love but they did kind of forgotten her. And for your question you will find out soon ;)**

**Roscoson - oooh I will defiantly check it out babe :)**

**FufuTheFallenAngel - haha aww tell her I have nothing on her, your all hers haha. Hmm will she really get Mitchie back? -smirks-**

**millasil - :))))**

**Buzz buzz buzz**

Mitchie groans before stretching a hand out, trying to reach toward the annoying buzzing sound to shut it off

**Buzz buzz buzz**

'Oh come on! Really?' the brunette thought agitatedly before opening her eyes and shutting the damn alarm off then snuggling back to her warm sheets

"Mitchie get up or you're gonna be late for school" Connie calls behind the girl's closed doors to Mitchie's annoyance

"Yeah mum I'm up!" she calls back loudly as before her mum's footsteps walk away

She took a glance toward her clock stand and sighs '6:30am'

'Great'

Monday, school is back and she's already dreading it. The weekend had passed surprisingly without any drama or headache ok if not counting Alex's countless endless phone calls which all just went to voicemail? Her weekend has involved her being locked in her room and barely coming out

Her friends came by again and Mitchie refused to see them, she knew that was really unfair of her but she just wasn't ready to hear their 'I told you so' speech so she avoided them but she knew her luck has ran out because she will see them at school

'Great'

She thought as she finally decided to will herself out of bed to start getting ready

**/**

"Alexandra Margarita Russo are you planning to get out bed anytime soon?" Teresa calls banging on the girl's door loudly

"Alex!" another bang before the door wiped open and Teresa grimes in shock

"Mija what happened to you?" She asks referring to the girl's wild look

Alex sighs loudly walking back inside her room as her mum follows after her

"I didn't get much sleep last night" the brunette lets out a sigh flopping down in her bed

"Oh sweetie" Teresa coos sympathetically hugging the girl, she still yet to know what happened between her daughter and Mitchie but the girl have been lodging around the house depress

Cell phone held tightly in hand 24/7

"You want to tell me what happened between you and Mitchie?"

Alex pouts looking toward her mum "no" she mumbles in the verge of tears

Seeing her daughter like this Teresa instantly pulled the girl into her arms again and held her closely

"Oh mija, what happened?"

The brunette sniffs pulling away from her mum's embrace

"Um I erm, I kind of want to talk to you and dad about something so maybe after school?" the teen sniffles breaking away from her mum

Teresa takes a good at her daughter before nodding figuring whatever it was must be big but it can wait

"Alright, I'm gonna leave you to get ready then" standing up the older woman headed toward the door before turning back around again "I love you sweetie"

Alex looked up at her mum and smiled "I love you too mum" Teresa smiles one last time before leaving

Alex stood up with a sigh then decides to go her ready for school

**-3-**

"Morning sweetie" Connie greets as soon as her daughter walked inside the kitchen, dressed and ready for school

"Morning" Mitchie mumbles sitting down on the breakfast table

"How did you sleep princess" Steve questions his attention on the girl as his wife placed a plate in front of her

"Fine" Mitchie mumbles her focus on her plate of food

"Um well you looking forward to being back to school?" Steve asks cautiously trying to start up a conversation

"No really no"

"Well sweetie if you're not feeling up to it then you don't have to go" Steve continues to Connie's disapproving shake of head

"I'm fine and besides I can't afford to start missing classes right now" the brunette says before standing up from her sit then picking up her backpack "I'm gonna go before I miss the bus"

"Or I could give you a ride?" Steve offers already trying to reach for his car keys

"No" and with that say Mitch left

Connie looked toward her husband sadly trying to comfort him

"I just wanted to help" Steve pouts as the door shut with a slam

"I know sweetie, I know" Connie says kissing his cheek for affection

**-3-**

The news of Malex's break up spread around fast, so fast that it seems like it's all everybody seems to be talking about in the busy hallway

'I knew they weren't gonna last' one girl amongst a group of students standing by said

'But it's Alex Russo, I'm surprised she even got in a relationship to begin with'

'I heard Alex cheated'

'Or maybe she finally realised Mitchie isn't just her type'

'But Mitchie is hot, who would cheat on her' said some football guy

Mitchie groans inside her head as she tightens the hold on her backpack strap trying everything she could to just disappear from wondering eyes

She had no idea how everyone even knows and where their were getting their informations from but none of them came close to the truth

"Hey baby I heard you single maybe you and I-"

"No" the brunette interrupts some junior guy's attend to flirt with her before fast walking to her locker

'Please let this day go ok'

"Hey Mitchie" the brunette groans at the voice before turning around to face Caitlyn without Tess 'weird'

"Hey Cait" Mitchie says smiling politely even if it was forced

"How are you?" the hockey player nervously wonders not wanting to upset the girl

"I'm good, you?"

Caitlyn chews on her lower lip as she watches Mitchie put her books inside her locker "erm yeah I'm good" she finally replies as Mitch turned to face her

"Listen Mitch you know me and the girls are here for you if you need to like talk" she starts

Mitchie nods smiling at her friend "I know Cait, thanks" she then hugged her friend and over her shoulder she spotted a certain blonde girl so she quickly pulled away

"I have to go Caitlyn, see you around" and with that say Mitchie quickly walked away to Caitlyn's confusion

**-3-**

"Open stupid piece of crap!" Alex boomed annoyed banging on her locker

At hearing the voice the whole hallway went silence as eyes fixed at the angry brunette

Feeling pairs of eyes on her and the sudden silence, Alex turned around only to see everyone looking at her curiously

"What the fuck are y'all looking at? Fuck off!" She glare which knocked everyone back to what their were doing before

'Bitchy Alex is back' she heard someone say within the crowd

"Whoa down tiger" Alex annoyingly turns around before glaring at the person

"If you here to ask me on a date, you can get in line with the rest of 100 girls who have asked already"

"Ok that was weird, and 100? Really?" the blonde asks amazed but then again she shouldn't be

Alex sighs shrugging, since she had stepped foot in the school she had girls practically throw themselves at her

"Ok I was not trying to ask you out, I'm here as a friend wanting to check up on her friend to see if she's ok"

Alex sighs at that "look Tay I'm sorry I'm just-"

"Hey it's fine, I get it" Taylor says with a light smile "how are you doing?" she finally questions and Alex gives her a shrug looking down the hall only to spot Mitchie

The two stood frozen in their spot as their stared at each other.

Taylor awkwardly looks between the two girls and eventually Mitchie broke the stare and walked the opposite way as Alex stared sadly after the girl

"Alex?" Taylor calls snapping her fingers in front of Alex

Snapping out of her reverie, she turned back to Tay "Sorry I um" she looked once more where Mitchie had disappeared off to

"sorry Tay, I gotta go" and with that said Alex slammed her locker shut and took off without waiting for Taylor's reply

Awkwardly the blonde turns the other way then walked off

**-3-**

"Mitchie" said girl groans as she turned to see Alex running toward her

"Hi" the out of breathe girl says and Mitchie resist the urge to smile at how cute she looked

"I thought I made myself clear that I don't wanna speak to you"

"And I thought I made myself clear i wasn't giving up" Alex restore with a smirk while Mitchie glares at her

"Cute" shaking her head with an annoyed look

"Well thank you" Alex replies cockily with a smile just annoying Mitchie more

"Fuck you Alex" Mitchie spats not liking how Alex was messing with her

Alex almost chuckled at Mitch's obvious frustration "but you already that, loads of time actually"

In her trace to lighten the mood Alex didn't anticipated the smack that followed until the stinging made itself presence

"Stay away from me" Mitchie seethe before storming away

"Well that's not a way to get back on your ex girlfriend's good book" Alex turns around with a glare and sour face, a hand clasped on her stinging red cheek

"But I do love myself a bit of Alex smack down" the person laughed to Alex's annoyance

"That hurts Miley, shut up" she pouts at her friend who looked at her weirdly

"Ew since when does Alex Russo pouts? Man you've become soft" the brown haired girl says

"I don't care, I miss my girlfriend" Alex cries burying her head onto Miley's shoulder who pushes her off quickly away from her

"Ew stop being so gay, gosh" she sighed looking around to make sure no one saw Alex's action

Alex glares wishing more than anything Joanie was here so she can cry her eye at to

"Hey you seen Joanie?" Well if Miley wasn't reading her mind she doesn't know what is

"No, I tried calling her this morning but nothing" Alex says pouting yet again 'damn hormones, I'm such a girl'

'you are a girl' her subconscious points out

"Aw she's still not mad about the whole thing is she?" Miley asks and Alex shrug

She kind of being busy trying to brainstorm to how to get Mitchie back

"Well we should go, don't wanna he late for first period" Miley said pulling Alex along

As the two friend were walking they saw they third friend

"Oh hey Jon" Miley says with a bright smile

Said girl looked toward the other two girls then flips them off

"Go to hell" then walked inside the class room leaving both shocked girls outside the door

"I think that answers your question" Alex says referring to Miley's earlier question to wether Joanie was still mad or not

"Thanks captain obvious" Miley shook her head before walking inside the classroom as Alex followed

**-3-**

"Hi Alex!" the brunette jumps at the sudden voice that interrupted her thinking

She was currently at her secret spot since it was lunch time, she figured she use this time to her own instead of trying to talk to Mitchie. Not that she hasn't since she gotten slapped

Cause she has, she might be imagining but she could swore Mitchie smiled at one her jokes at some point

"Cat, what are you doing here?" she asks standing up from her spot to face the red hair

"Oh I was just wondering around and found this place" the red replies as she surveys the place

"It's beautiful" she whispers

'And so are you' wait wtf?

"Um yeah it is" Alex says clearing head from that really disturbed thought

"So what are you doing here?" The peppy girl finally asks sitting on the bench that Alex previously sat

Alex took a sit next the other girl "Um I just wanted to clear my head"

Cat looked toward Alex and gave her a smile "I'm sorry to hear about you and Mitchie" Cat says sadly and sincere

Alex looked sideway toward her new friend and smiles "thanks"

"What happened?" Cat asks and Alex hesitate, if Cat knows Dean shouldn't she know already "it's ok if you don't wanna tell me" the red hair said placing her hand on Alex's jeans clapped thigh

The brunette followed where the other girl's hand rested and felt nervous so she looked up at Cat only to find her giving her the most sincere caring adorable smile

'what is wrong with me'

"Um it's erm, it's complicated" she finally replies having the encourage to tear her eyes away from the girl

"Oh, sorry to hear" it wasn't a disappointed 'oh' but an understanding one "but if it helps you guys were totally cute together" Cat flashes Alex a wide smile and Alex returns a slight one

"Yeah, we were" she sighed sadly

"Don't worry Alex you'll get her back" the red hair encourages with a happy smile

"Thanks Cat" Alex chuckled as the red hair poked her left cheek as a way of trying to get a laugh outta Alex

"Hey Cat how'd you know Dean?" Alex finally asks the question that's been bugging her since seeing Dean with this sweet creature

"Oh his my cousin" the peppy girl replies missing the bumped up face Alex supported

'Great'

**-3-**

"Ouch!" Mitchie said as she came colliding with a hard figure that almost sent her onto the ground, thank god for her quick reflex

"Whoa there, watch where you're going" the figured said with amusement and taunting voice

The brunette looked up and growl at who her campion was

"Dean" Mitchie says dully and annoyed. It was the end of school and she did not need this now

"Hi Mitchie, you gotta watch where you go hot stuff" he said smirking at her

"Go to hell Dean" Mitchie growl trying to walk pass the annoying boy

"How's the heartbroken going? I would thought you would go through a dramatic phase or something" he laughed as the girl flipped him off before storming away

'Stupid Dean with his stupid face, stupid annoying asshole!'

The brunette seethed not paying attention to where she was going before colliding with yet another figure

Except this figure was soft, feminine and held onto Mitchie before her butt could meet the hard floor

"Whoa steady on" the person said before letting Mitchie go "oh hey Mitch"

"Oh Miley, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" the brunette says apologetically

"Nah it's okay" the brown haired girl flashed her a smile

"Ok then, I'll see you around" Mitchie tries darting away feeling awkward

"Hey Mitch wait" Miley calls and the other girl turned around

"Look I know this is none of my business but for what's worth Alex really loves you and-"

"You're right Miley it really isn't so now if you'll excuse-"

"It might not be my business but Alex is still my best friend" Miley says cutting Mitchie off

"I've never seen her act this way about a girl before, ever and if it wasn't for my stupidity then none this would of happened"

"What I'm trying to say is just consider your final decision first, I mean look at the Alex now than to Alex she used to be before you, I mean you have heard stories and whatnot. You bring out the best in her, don't let her go too quickly"

"Please? I just wanna see her happy again, I hate seeing her like this" Mitchie sighs as she took in Miley's word before nodding cause what else was she supposed to say

"Thanks" Miley smiles before surprising Mitchie with a tight hug before pulling away after realising her boldness "sorry" she blushes embarrassed

Mitchie chuckles at the girl "it's fine, don't worry about it" both girls became awkward then not knowing what to say

"Well I erm, should go" Miley stammers as she made to leave

"Oh Miley, here I think this belongs to Alex" digging inside her bag the brunette pulled out a piece of paper "give it to her" then left

Miley making sure Mitchie was out of sight took a look at the paper then grinned after realising what it is

"Well what'd you know, Alex Russo's secret list" she chuckles as she started scanning the paper while she headed toward the school exits

"Oh wow" she breathed at the name

"I so knew it, I should of taken that bet!" She mumbles at another name

"Oh Alex Russo you naughty girl" then chuckles

"Well Caitlyn won't be happy about this" Miley laughed as she continues scanning

"Not surprised" shaking her head with a bore expression

"Seriously Alex seriously? Her?"

"Gross"

"Well I'll be damn" the brown haired girl laughed before scanning lower before her eyes zeros in on a name

Miley saw red

"What the fuck?" She screamed anger bubbling up inside "you're so dead Russo!" Miley seethed scrunching the paper into a ball and storming off to look for one Alex Russo

**TBC...!**

**I actually wrote this while on the train to the museum lmao! Until next time guys xox**

**oh btw guys if you have a story idea that you would like me to write, let me know. It'll be a one or two shot only though so yeah just pm me or leave a review :))))**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: IM SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO FUCKING LONG GUYS PLEASE DON'T HATE ME CAUSE ILY GUYS SO PLEASE? I TRIED GETTING ALL THE SPELLING MISTAKES BUT IF YOU DO HAPPEN TO FIND SOME I AM SORRY ABOUT THAT HAHA BUT COME ON 17 PAGES WHO'S GOT TIME? NOT ME ;)**

**PS: HOW BEAUTIFUL IS DEMI LOVATO? OMG IM LITERALLY FUCKING IN LOVE WITH HER I CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP. SHE'S FUCKING ROCKING THAT BLUE HAIR UGH I HATE MYSELF.**

**I BET SELENA LOOKS AT HER LIKE "I WON IN LIFE CAUSE MY GF IS HOT AF" BYE.**

* * *

><p>Alex sighs as she walked in the open door of the cupcake shop, the place was empty with the closed sign on but the brunette knew that sign will turn up open soon<p>

she quickly made a journey to the back of the room

"Jess?" The brunette asks as she spotted her supervisor and not her co-worker

"Hey there kiddo" the older girl replies giving Alex a side way smile as she focus on writing on the book that she was occupied with

"Am I early?" Alex asks as she hang her jacket

She usually would find Annie here and not they supervisor but Annie was out of sight

"Nah, and you're not late either it's just your partner in crime is being kept by the boss herself"

The oldest of the two moved about to check on stock before focusing back on her task again

"But don't worry she will be here to help you" Jess smiles as Alex groans

"Ah just for a moment I thought I was going to be left alone" she whines

The older girl chuckles "oh come on Alex, she's not that bad"

The brunette just raises her brow crossing her arms together "right"

"She's not, I mean yes she can be a little-"

"Psychotic?"

The blonde chuckles at the brunette's chosen word

"I was going to say forward but that works too" Jess says as both she and Alex bust out in laughter

"Anyway I'm done here I'll be out of your hair so you can start getting ready" the blonde picked up a box before carrying them out with Alex following

"Alright kiddo, I'll leave you to it, good luck" after winking at the younger girl the blonde left the small shop

Alex sighed looking around the empty place before deciding to start opening up before Annie gets there

**-3-**

"Coming!" Robbie Stewart yelled through the ringing doorbell as he strode toward the noise

He unlocked the door before pulling the handle revealing his daughter's blonde girlfriend and the man gave her a warm smile

"Hi there Lily"

"Hey Mr Stewart, is Miley home?" the blonde asks

She and Miley planned to meet up after school so they can spend the day together to help her take off her mind of to why Mitchie refused to talk to her, why the brunette would turned the other way if she sees Lily coming.

After what happened the blonde had gone to her best friend's house to see her but every time she goes there either Connie or Steve would answer the door and would say Mitchie was out

Lily figured it wasn't true was she spotted the girl's shadow through her window on Sunday. She did try to give her space but come on Mitchie was her friend and she was hurting she just wanted to be there for her but said girl wouldn't even let her

"No Lily sorry, she's not back from school" Robbie said with a bit of confusion since if anyone would know whereabouts Miley is would be Lily

"Oh" Lily frowns then smiled slightly "thanks Mr Stewart, if she gets back can you tell her I stopped by?" the girl asks and Robbie nods

As Lily went to leave the Miley's dad called after her

"Hey Lily, everything ok?" he asks concern

The blonde hesitates before smiling "everything is fine, thanks for asking" and then turn to leave

Robbie looked after the girl before shrugging before walking back inside and shutting the door closed

Lily sighs as she stood by Lily's sidewalk before wiping her phone from her coat pocket and dialling her girlfriend's number

'Hey it's Miley, leave a-'

the blonde instantly hangs up with a frustrated groan as the call went straight to voicemail and decided to just head home, hopefully the girl calls her back

**-3-**

Miley sighs as she looked out toward the open field of the park that she was sitting at.

The brown haired girl was barely paying attention to anything around her, her mind elsewhere specifically at the simple white sheet she held between her fingers

Eyes finally clued to that simple name that made her stomach turn and made her feel sick but try as she may she couldn't empty the content in her stomach.

Feeling hot eyes cloud her blue eyes she wipes at them quickly. Her first instincts was to find her so called best friend and kick her ass but weirdly she didn't she oppose to want to be alone so here she was

Ignoring her girlfriend who has been calling her none stop and Miley knew why because they made plans, and other calls that was unimportant, speaking of calls

Miley heard her phone rung for the millionth time, she pulled it out of her pocket to see her girlfriend's name flash on the screen and the brown haired girl fought with herself to not pick up

At the end she just decided to shut off her phone and putting back in her pocket before grabbing a beer from the remaining of the six packs left

She removed the top before bringing the content up to her lips, who cares if she's drinking on a school night? She needs it.

**-3-**

"Picka-boo" jade said toward the unamused almost 2 year old who just stared back at her without a crack of a smile

"Hey Tor?" she calls down the hallway

"Yeah?" came the teen mother's voice

"Doesn't your son smiles?" She looked toward the boy who just sat staring at her with head tipped to the side

Tori's laugh sounded throughout the small space "he does, he just find you odd doing that" she appeared at the doorway of Preston's playroom

"Oh come on every kid loves Picka-boo" jade pouts trying once again but Preston just stared back his big round innocent brown eyes staring at her questionably

"Unless you have Alex Russo's DNA" Tori says moving toward her son and kneeling where he sat brushing off his curls from his face

Jade made a face but nodded understandably

"Don't you have to work today?"

"Nope, day off"

"So does that mean we get to spend the whole day together?" Jade says a wide smile on her face

Tori rolls her eyes amused "I still have no idea what you doing here"

"Keeping you company" jade says shrugging

"Keeping me company huh" Tori mused and Jade nods with a grin "just don't ask me out again"

The hockey player pretends to frown "aww man you totally just ruined my plan" she pouts making Tori chuckle

"But speaking of dates, how would you like to be my date?" The brunette asks trying he luck

"No" was the simple given answer as Tori picked Preston up and carry him out the playroom

Jade frown before standing up and walked after Tori "but why not?" she calls as she left the room  
><strong><br>-3-  
><strong>  
>"And here's your change, please come again" Alex smiled at the middle aged man handling him his bag of cupcakes and change<p>

The customer smiled at the girl before walking out the shop passing a red haired girl walking in

Alex looked up at the sound of someone coming in and groans before she could even have a moment to say a word she was being hugged tightly

"Oh Alex, I heard what happened and I'm sorry"

The brunette frown trying to push the girl off of her but she just held tightly

"An-Annie let go of me" finally able to free herself Alex glares at the girl "what's wrong with you?"

"I heard what happened with Mitchie and I'm sorry" she went to hug her again but Alex stopped her midway

"And you happened to know about that how?"

"Oh please Alex I have connections" she smirks as if she knows something Alex doesn't

"But how are you? I know it's not easy getting dumped. I should know cause when my boyfriend dumped me I was a mess"

'He dumped her? Well I can see why' the brunette thought as Annie continues going on and on about her break-up

"To be honest this Mitchie girl is really dumb for breaking up with you I mean look at you" she stepped back looking Alex with just filed eyes

The brunette girl pulled herself close against the wall, freaked out by her co-worker's action

"Stop looking at me like that"

"Oh Alex, sweet adorable sexy Alex" Annie purrs to Alex's dismay "you're single so it's everyone's faire game now"

"Stop moving, sta-stay where you are" Alex warns but Annie just ignored her as she continues with her advance

As Alex's back finally hit the wall she found herself cornered with Annie just a few sentiments away from her and if you asked her this later on she'll denial it but she let out the most girlish squeak just before Annie's lips fell onto hers

**-3-  
><strong>  
>Mitchie was busy scribbling away on her book or as she liked to call lyrics book. Not a lot of people knows about this not even Alex but Mitchie love writing, well songs to be more specific.<p>

When she's feeling down she likes letting out her emotions onto her lyrics book. And since her breakup with Alex writing has been her escape

Scribbling the last note of the song she was currently working on her train of thought was interrupted by the loud ringing of her cell phone

She looked up from her desk toward her bed before walking the short distance to retrieve the device

When she picked it up she saw the name flashing on the screen before putting it down and retrieving back to her desk to finish up and her ready for bed

**-3-**

Kristen sighs as she waddled down the stairs toward the doorbell.

Ashley had asked her to stay put as she went to fetch her many weird cravings but just as she was finally falling asleep the doorbell rang and she had no choice but to go see who it was

"Coming!" She calls finally reaching the door, she unlock it then wiped the door open and she gasp in shock

"Miley?"

"Heeeey" the younger girl slurs before losing her footing and falling straight into Kristen's arms

"Please tell me you're not drunk" she scold

The brown haired girl scoffs "your drunk" before irrupting into a fit of giggles

"Great!" the pregnant woman groans pulling her sister inside the house shutting the door behind them before dragging the girl in her arms toward the living room

She sat her against the couch as she started scolding the girl pacing around not paying Miley attention

"what the hell were you thinking Miley Ray Stewart, drinking on a school night? You are so-" but as she finally turned to pay attention to said girl Kristen found her passed out

"Great I was talking to myself!" She lets out a frustrated sigh before walking out then walking back in with a blanket

She helped her little sister into a comfortable sleeping position before draping the blanket on her

She leaned down to the couch level and sighed watching her sister sleep

"What happened baby, what drove you to drink" she stroke her hair tenderly before kissing her kiss "love you kiddo" after wishing her sleeping sister goodnight Kristen decided to head upstairs and wait for Ashley to get back

**-3-**

"morning dad" Caitlyn greets as her dad walked inside the kitchen

"Wow someone is up early" John teased moving around to get his coffee ready

"Well I have to pick Tess up cause her car is getting repaired" she explained finishing up her plate of breakfast

"So are you two doing okay?"

Caitlyn nods a smile gracing her feature "we're doing perfectly fine"

John grabbed his coffee mug settling himself down to drink it calmly

"So um Caitlyn I wanted to talk to you, if you got time"

The girl looked up from her place in the sink were she was cleaning her dishes before setting back down at the table

"What's up?"

"It's about your mum-"

"No offence dad but I don't want to talk about that woman"

"Cait you barely spoke to her since she got back and-"

"That's because I have no interest whatsoever in speaking to her ever"

"I know you are angry that she left but Caitlyn she made a mistake we all do, we just need to-"

"No!" the girl exclaim standing up angrily "the mistake she did was sleeping with a kid my age and almost tearing this family apart but we both forgave her then he found out she was carrying said kid's baby but yet we still accepted her and her mistake then she goes and leaves us after all we did for her"

"That wasn't a mistake dad that was her selfish doing, that was her guilt. She left us"

"She did but she came back and we need to get pass this together, as a family" John tries calming down the girl

Caitlyn scoffs "what family? The family that she destroyed cause she couldn't keep her legs closed!"

"Hey that's your mother you're talking about like that!" John said outraged at her daughter's word

"She's not mother of mine, as far as I'm concern I didn't have a mother the day she walked out of my life" and with that said Caitlyn picked up her school bag and stormed out the house

John sighs knowing just exactly how stubborn his daughter can get

**-3-**

"You still haven't told me why you showed up in my house at 12am drunk off your mind" Kristen rants as Miley groans the effect of drinking hitting her hard

"Can you please stop yelling" the younger girl whines borrowing herself into her seat

Kristen was currently driving the two of them to school.

When Miley woke up this morning she didn't say a thing try as she may the older girl was unable to get a peep out of her even Ashley tried

That was until they got in the car and Kristen started ranting

"I am not yelling, and you have no one to blame for that headache but yourself!"

Miley rolled her eyes at her sister's word trying to fall asleep to at least ease the hangover

"Miley!" Kristen yelled slapping the girl's jeans clad thigh hard

"What?" The hangover girl exclaimed finally facing her sister "I don't want to talk about it so lay off me!"

"Watch your tone with me, dad has been worried sick about you! What happened yesterday?"

Miley growls annoyed her sister won't drop it as she looked ahead she was thankful to see the school in sight and as Kristen stopped to behind another car as to let students that were walking cross the road Miley took this opportunity to get out the car to Kristen's surprised

"Miley!" She called after the girl who ignored her walking toward the building

**-3-**

"Hey" Mitchie looked up from organising her locker to find Alex in front of her

"What do you want Alex" she said eyes focused back to her locker

Alex sighs fidgeting with herself

"I missed you" she replies in a whisper that Mitchie almost missed it

Said girl finally looked back up, taking in Alex's appearance and almost moaned at how good the girl looks 'is she even human? How can she look this good?'

"Mitch?" Snapping out her thought Mitchie realised Alex was talking all this time while she was busy ogling her

"Yeah?" she asks trying to clear her dazed mind

"I said that I-" but the bell signalling it's time to learn or torture went off

"Sorry Alex I gotta go" without even waiting for a response Mitchie walked away leaving a sulking Alex behind  
><strong><br>-3-**

"Guess who?" Alex smiles at the soft hand wrapped around her eyes blinding her

"Hi Cat" said girl gasps pulling away from Alex

"How did you know?"

Alex smiled at how big the red hair's eyes got all big and innocent

"I got Catmmunicator told me" she teased chuckling when Cat rolled her eyes at her

"Funny Alex Russo"

"Well thank you Miss Valentine but shouldn't you be in class?" Raising her brow at the girl

"I was just on my way then I saw you and thought hm why not have the most amazing girl walk me to class, only if she wants" Cat asks shyly as a blush coloured her cheeks

"Well how can I say no when you look all adorable," Alex teased and Cat just seemed to blush even more "ahem, would you Miss Cat Valentine liked me to accompany you to class?" Alex says with a fake posh accent

Cat giggles at the girl "you're so silly" she let out between giggles "and yes please kind sir" she teased and Alex pouts

"Hey!" The brunette exclaim playfully making Cat chuckle

"Aw I'm sorry" the red hair then kisses Alex's cheek "see all better?" She questions and Alex smiled toward her

"Much" and the two walked toward Cat's lesson both missing a pair of brown eyes looking at them both with jealousy well the look was more aimed at a certain red hair

**-3-  
><strong>  
>Miley groans she could hear her name being called from far away<p>

The girl was currently laying underneath the bleaches trying to arch up to we sleep. She had skipped every lessons she had and now she's not even sure what time it is

She knows she's going to hear a lot of it from Kristen but right at this moment she couldn't care she just wanted to sleep and speaking of which who the fun was disturbing her sleep?

"Miley!" The girl jolts awake looking around at her surrounding

"What-" she asked dazed from sleep

"Dude you missed the whole day of awesome learning" Alex laughed poking her friend to the side

When a freshman passing by told his friend he had saw Miley sleeping user the bleaches Alex being a good friend decided to come look for her

The girl hasn't been answering her phone and don't turn up to any of her classes nor lunch and now it was the end of the day

"WTF do you want Russo" Miley groans getting in a sitting position

"Whoa who got your panties in a twist Stewart" Alex joked fake surrender

The more the girl was talking the more it made Miley wanna punch her

"Seriously the least you could do is say thanks"

"For what?"

"For being a good friend coming to look for your ass" and as if that was the last straw the brown haired girl stood up face to face with Alex

And without a warning a punch landed square on Alex's nose

"Fuck! Wtf was that for it" Alex cries holding onto her nose

"For sleeping with my girlfriend" Miley reached for her pocket then pulled the list Mitchie have her shoving it into Alex's chest who stood there in shock

"Mil-" another punch which made her fall onto the groan in pain

"Fuck!" Alex claim feeling her nose bleed

"Stay the hell away from me" and with that said Miley walked away

Alex groans sitting down where Miley was previously sleeping. She looked down at the paper and groans "I hate my life"

**-3-**

"Mitchie!" Said girl turned around just as she was about to walk inside her house and sighed

"Hey Lily" she said cursing herself for getting caught, she was doing such a good job in avoiding the girl

"Hey Lily? Is all you're going to say to me?" the blonde girl says with tired eyes and Mitchie actually felt bad

"I'm sorry I've been busy" she lied and Lily scoff

"So busy you can't even answer my call? Or talk to me at school? Mitchie you have been avoiding me like a plague. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything Lily" Mitchie says sighing not prepared for the confrontation

"Bullshit! So just tell me what I did! Please" the blonde begged tiredly

the brunette finally looked at her friend and can see how tired she looked and Mitchie really just wanted to confront her instead

"You wanna know what you did?" Lily nods at Mitchie's question

"You lied to me Lils, I thought we were best friends and cared about me"

"We are, I-"

"No cause if we were and you cared about me you would of have told me"

"Told you what Mitchie I-"

"That you slept with Alex!" the shock and surprised gasp that the blonde out wasn't even a surprised to Mitchie

"Mitch I-"

"When I mean how?"

"She didn't cheat if that's what you're wondering" Lily said knowing what Mitchie was thinking

"It happened before you moved here" Lily explains shamefully "I wanted to tell you Mitchie I did I-"

"Everything makes sense now, everything!" The brunette mumbles thinking how quite Lily would get whenever Mitchie talked about Alex or when the brunette was finally ready to give herself to Alex how Lily had reacted even the following morning when both her and Alex walked in the substation

"Mitch I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you I"

"You know what hurts? Knowing that my best friend couldn't even be honest with me in the first place, you should of have told me. I deserved that"

"I know and I'm sorry, gosh Mitchie I'm so sorry"

"You know what? Just forget about it because it doesn't even matter. Not anymore" and before Lily could protest Mitchie walked away and inside her house leaving a crying blonde behind

"Hey baby how was school" Connie calls as she heard the front door open and closed

When a reply didn't come both parents stared at each other worriedly

"I'm worry about her Connie" Steve says with a sigh

"Me too, if she won't talk to us then I have no choice but to bring in the big guns" Connie says with a look in her eyes as her husband stared confused

**-3-**

When Lily finally got home she was in a dazed, her best friend hated her, Miley has been avoiding her like a plague for unknown reason-

'Oh shit, shit. No, no' she chants in her head as a few gear kicked in

'She can't know, I have to tell her. Please no' the blonde races upstairs to fix herself up before going to the Stewart house and hopefully Miley is there

She ran up the stairs busting into her room but freezing in her track

"Miley" she said surprised at finding the girl sat on her bed

"We need to talk" Miley said and Lily feared the worse  
><strong><br>-3-**

Mitchie was at it again, her escape. Seeing Alex and Cat today in the hallway just did something to Mitchie

It's funny how Alex keeps calling her begging for forgiveness telling her how much she loves her when she and Cat are all over each other

she shouldn't care what Alex was doing honestly they did break up after all. So Alex can date whoever she wants and Mitchie could careless

'So why did you get jealousy?' I did not 'really? But your crying right now' she was not crying she refused to cry at the thought of maybe it's really over between Alex and her

and shouldn't she be happy about that? She told the girl it was over and to forget about her

'Admit it Mitchie, you still love her and you maybe have just pushed her away with your stubborn-ness'

The brunette's train of thoughts was cut off by the knocking on her door

"I'm not in the mood mum" the brunette called knowing her mum has been trying to ask questions every single second but the knocking continues "I really just wanna be alone" she called but then it got louder and repeatedly none stop

Letting out a growl of frustration the brunette marched toward the door and wiped it open

"Mum I said-" but her sentence was interrupted by the person she found at her door

"But I'm not your mum" the person pouts

Mitchie stumbles backward in her room, shock, and surprised in her feature "what are you doing here?" the brunette asks her smile wider than ever

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Who wanna take a guess to who it is?**

**Will it be over for Liley?**

**How weird is it Miley seems to always kick Alex's ass? Girl need to take up boxing cause damn weak much? Lol**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lateness I got lazy and caught up with the voting, gotta make sure my babies wins after all lol. and plus I been reading this awesome Alex/Sonny story so I got distracted lmao. But anyway here's the next chapter and I will try hurrying with the next one, love ya.**

**Review Responses**

**Lovaticgurl3 - aww reading that makes me smile so big that you just love this story aww thank you so I see your not a called shipper haha. OMG I know right? Like is there anyone that's straight here? Damn, what's wrong with the writer? She's nuts or he whoever they are lol**

**Demenaforever13 - lol or maybe she feels to deserves it so she lets Miley kick her ass? Haha try telling her that damn girl need to keep Alex jr to herself you know what I'm saying lol**

**Jenny - lmao I'm not really I swear babe it's just Alex messes up a lot it's all her own fault I tell ya if she was just a good girl sigh. haha darn it mitchie now look how weak Alex has gotten cause of your sweetness not cool Torres and don't worry you'll find out who now :) **

**vivi199898 - the fact that you mentioned 1D seeing I'm a directioner and Liam (my future husband and baby daddy) makes me giggle like a school girl in love and one last fact is that I am also British haha we say or write mum instead of mom that's American ways. **

**LovinThatLovato - OMG we get to find out right now! Or you guys do cause I already know who it is cause I'm, ok never mind ;)**

**Tiara - you my dear is correct but WHO? Is the question ;)**

**anno (u know who u are) - wow someone biting they nails for my story? OMG this is s sweet let me just go grab my box of tissues THANK YOU! And hm we got another Calex shipper here damn #mydilemma -inset selena's voice- BOM**

**a-queen-in-the-garden - you seriously made me smile so big reading your review the fact that it's one of your fave makes me feel proud of myself cause I seriously had so many doubts when I wrote the first chapter it took me some courage to actually update it thinking people will think I'm a nut job perverted fucked up person. yeah I do miss writing Malex cuteness but yup we gotta kept em balance like drama and cuteness can't have cute cute all damn times that's boring lol and we'll or you guys will finally discover who this person is and just how big of a role they'll play in Mitchie's life aww hope to hear from you again then but if not thanks for taking the time to drop this review though much appreciated :) **

**Guess #1 - OMGGGG lets keep Cat FAAAAAAAAAAAAR away from Alex jr LMAOOO **

**Guess #2 - haha I'm not even gonna answer on your guessing :p lmao someone that doesn't feel bad for Alex haha. Dunno there's like 50% of you guys that wants Calex. Y'all stop shipping opposite team stick to the main couple smh for shame lol**

**NOW FOR THE MOMENT Y'ALL BEEN WAITING FOR OKAY IGNORE ME LOL BYE **

"Miley" Lily breathes as she shut her bedroom door behind her after walking in

"Your um, your mum let me as she was heading out" the brown haired girl said glancing up at her girlfriend then looking away

The blonde swallows the sudden ball that formed in her throat "I been calling you but-"

"Yeah I know" Miley said cutting her off

Lily took a few steps toward her bed cautiously and Miley let out a dry laugh at the girl's action

"I'm not gonna hurt you" she said staring at the girl with hurt flashed in her blue eyes

"I" Lily starts before closing her mouth as she found she didn't know what exactly she wanted to say so the two quietly sat there not saying a word

Lily glanced toward her girlfriend then shifts in her spot "I wanted to tell you" she whispers so low that Miley almost missed it but it would of been difficult to do so with how quiet it was

You can drop a pin from downstairs and you probably hear it all the way up here

"Why didn't you?" Miley replies just as quietly

"I-" but Miley's sudden jolt interrupted her as the brown haired girl started pacing up and down in front of her

"She's my best friend Lily, didn't you just for a moment thought that you'd mention it to me that you two slept together?" Miley fumes stopping in front of Lily

The blonde shut her eyes tightly, that's what she was expecting when she walked in and found Miley in her room she expected her to start yelling at her

"Of course I did ok, don't you think it has been eating up at me all this time I wanted to tell you I did I-"

"No!" Miley exclaims interrupting the other girl, fury in her eyes "no you didn't, cause if you did you would of told me from the beginning!"

"My god Lily we heading into a month in a relationship and it failed you to mention this piece of information?"

"I'm sorry"

Miley scoffs "your sorry, right cause sorry is going to make everything okay, wouldn't it"

"It was before you and I even happened ok! So you can't hold this against me" Lily says as she cried freely, 'it takes two to tango? Yeah right so how was it its her who's here crying her eyes out trying to save her relationship?'

"You think I'm mad because you slept with Alex?" Miley asks before shaking her head "I'm mad because I feel betrayed, betrayed by my best friend and my girlfriend. You two have been lying to me, how's this relationship supposed to work without honesty?"

"Miley please don't talk like that, you know you can trust me and I'm always honest to you" Lily says desperately tears pouring out of her eyes as Miley shook her head "yes you can" the blonde's voice cracked as she try grabbing onto Miley's hand who pulled away

"I can't Lily, I just can't" with a finally look of hurt toward her girlfriend Miley turned and left the girl's room with some difficulty as Lily tried stopping her but at the end she freed herself and left

Lily collapse on her bed as sobs wrecked her body shaking her small frame as she cried her eyes out she can't help but hear that tiny voice inside her that saying 'you should of have told her'

**-3-**

Alex smiles slightly at the customer that was leaving the small cupcake shop as she walking in

"Welcome to Fairy-" Annie starts but as she looked up from her magazine to spot Alex she gasp

The other girl rolled her eyes as she watched the girl rush where she stood

"Oh my god Alex what happened to you?" She said reaching up a hand to try and touch the girl's bruised nose

"Ow?" Alex cries out pulling the girl's hand away from her nose

"Oh my god is it broken? Baby what happened?" She quickly threw her hands around Alex's waist and hugged her

"Get off of me!" The brunette pushed her off before fixing her up with a glare "don't ever call me baby, I'm not your baby nor will I ever be" with that say Alex left to the back door

"Well if this relationship is gonna be based in denying our natural feelings then we never gonna move toward" Annie calls toward her

"We are not in a fucking relationship you psycho!" Alex yells back but the other girl just giggles

'She so cute when she's mad' she thought as a new customer came in

**-3-**

"Are you just gonna stand there grinning like an idiot while wearing that adorable shocked face or your gonna give me a hug?" The person questions amused staring at the girl in front of them

"Shane!" Mitchie finally snapped out her shocked stated and hugged the boy

"I missed you so much" the brunette said her voice crackly slightly

Shane chuckles hugging the girl tightly against his body "I missed you too Mitch" he whispers closed to her ear

"And I'm just gonna guess that you didn't miss us?" a voice said behind them making Mitchie pull away from Shane to look in surprise

"Oh my god, Jason!"

"Hey there Mitchie" Jason says returning the girl's hug

"Hey what about me?" Mitchie pulled away from Jason to see a pouting face which made her laugh

"Nate" and hugged the boy just as tightly as she did Jason and Nate let out the biggest smile before Mitchie pulled away

"What are you guys doing here?" She asks looking at the three boys in front of her

"Well New York was our last stop for the tour and we thought hey doesn't Mitchie lives here now so here we are" Nate smiles flashing Mitchie a smile

"But of course we didn't know the address because somebody, not pointing fingers didn't give us her address" Jason says looking toward Mitchie with a raised brow

"Oops" Mitchie says with a blush

Shane chuckles at the girl's embarrassment "so then we called your mum and she gave us the address so here we are" Shane smiles before flopping down on Mitchie's desk chair and pulling the girl down on his lap

"I miss you baby" he whispers borrowing his face into her hair and letting out a content sigh

"I missed you too, so much" Mitchie let out a wide smile on her face glad to be in Shane's arms again after so long

"I told you we gonna feel like the third and fourth wheels as usual" Jason says toward Nate

"Hey leave us alone we haven't seen each other for a really long time" Shane calls toward his brothers as Mitchie messed with his hair "no no not the hair Mitch come on" he whines to Mitchie's amusement

In the rush of trying to fix his hair Shane's eyes landed on Mitchie's desk and caught sight of the open book

"What's this?" He questions reaching for said book

"Don't touch that" Mitchie warns leaping to get her book but it was too late as Shane took it in his grasps already

"Shane Grey give it to me now!" The brunette threatens trying to reach up for her song book but Shane tossed it to his younger brother who caught it graceful as Shane held Mitchie back so she doesn't try and get it back

"Read it" Shane calls

"Nate I swear to god!" It's not that Mitchie didn't want them to see her songs because the three boys are the only one who even knows about her writing. It's because she didn't want them to see exactly what she's writing and figure everything out

"Don't forget? Seems deep" Nate says as he opens his mouth to read out the lyrics but Mitchie stepped on Shane's foot making the boy let go of her to tend to his foot and leaped at Nate tackling him down before snatching her book away

"Wrestling!" Jason calls ignoring the fact that both his brothers were on the floor crying in pain "god I missed this" he laughed cheerfully clapping

Mitchie finally got off of Nate and kicked his leg "don't mess with me Grey" she threatens ignoring Nate's cry of pain then walked toward her closet to hide away the book

"You're writing again?" Shane asks fixing his hair and sitting himself on Mitchie's desk chair once again

The brunette shrugs before sitting down on Nate's lap, apologising for tackling and kicking him

"You only writes when your hurting" Nate observes as he blushes at the kiss that got planted on his cheek

"And from what I read before you attacked me" he teased making Mitchie blush "someone hurt you" he finishes with a frown, hating the fact that she was hurting

"I'm not-"

"We know you Mitch, come on" Jason says seriously and Mitchie knew that there was no way she can escape this. When Jason got serious is when the deep conversation starts

"I- I just got out of a relationship and-"

"Whoa! Come again?" Shane asks standing abruptly from his seat

"Who is he I'm gonna hurt him" Nate says right after Shane's outburst

"Okay there will be no hurting and he is actually a she" Mitchie announce to the three guys shock faces

"I did not see that coming!" Jason says as his brothers were left shocked

"I still don't see why I can't hurt her" Nate says after a moment of silence

Mitchie rolled her eyes before getting off of Nate's laps "Alex is, different I-"

"Whoop whoop we got a name!" Shane exclaim coming to stand where Mitchie was "so what happened with 'Alex'" Shane says air quotation in place

"It's a long story"

"Funny you should mention that seeing how we got all the time in the world"

"We gonna live with you!" All three brothers yelled with smiles on they faces

"Wait what?" Mitchie asks confused "what about your career you can't put that on hold for me"

"Who says we have to? We can do both you know be all Hannah Montana and shit" the middle Grey says with a laugh

"Anyway we gonna be attending Trebica Prep with you and live with you. Your mum is totally cool with it" Nate smiles

"Seriously?" the brunette questions surprised but yet happy

"Yeah, I always wanted to go to school" Jason says

"I can't believe this" Mitchie breathes before feeling all three boys engulf her into a group hug and she laughed loudly

**-3-**

"Oh god!" Alex gasps as she turn around to find both her parents sitting therein the living room

The brunette had finally came back from work and was trying to sneak away up to her room without her parents knowing she was back but looks like that didn't work out in her favour

"Heeeeeey" she trails trying to play cool as both her parents looked at her with raised brows

"Sit!" Teresa says firmly and Alex sighs but did as was told "what happened to your nose?"

The brunette touched said nose in reflex "it's a long story" she sighed

"Which your gonna tell us along with other things" jerry says unimpressed

Since Alex told her mum she needed to speak to them the brunette hasn't done so yet and as parents both Teresa and Jerry took it upon them to sit Alex down and demand for the truth

Alex sighs but knew she wasn't going to get out of this so she prepared to tell them all about Tori and Preston

At the end of her story teller both parents had shock written all over their faces as they stared at Alex open mouthed

"And that's the whole story" Alex finally said after a moment of silence with her parents just staring at her as if she just grew another head

"You can freak out now" she joked with a slight laughter

"I don't know why you think this is funny Alexandra Russo" Teresa starts

"Ugh not my full name" Alex groans as Teresa fixes her with a glare

"Jerry did you hear what she told us?" Teresa questions turning to her husband

"How's a seventeen year old almost has two children?" Jerry finally says

"And I thought we had a talk about this? Use protection!" Teresa fumes

"You know all the yelling at me is not gonna erase all of this"

"She's right Teresa, what's done is done and besides she's the one who's going to be providing for them not us"

"Your kids, your responsibilities" Jerry says as Teresa finally sat back down

"But we wanna meet him" Teresa said as Alex went to leave

"Okay I'll call Tori to arrange that...after my nose gets better. I don't want Preston seeing me like this" with that said the brunette left

"I never thought I would be a grandma to two children at such young age" Teresa says as Jerry stared at her with a weird look

"Oh what are the horrors" he sarcastically stated as Teresa nods not picking up on her husband's sarcastic tone

**-3-**

"You know you could of stayed home and slept like the others did" Mitchie says as she slides her locker open

"Yeah I know but I wanted to accompany you" Shane replies with a charming smile

The brunette glances toward the boy before shaking her head

"Oh how lucky am I" she joked as Shane pokes her side making her laugh in the process "stop" she says trying to batter his fingers away from her side

"Ahem" a voice clearing interrupted the two and Mitchie looked toward the voice and rolled her eyes

"Hi" Alex says looking at Mitchie then at Shane with a glare not liking what he was doing just a few minutes ago to Mitchie

"Hey" Mitchie replies before facing her locker again

Shane stared between the two girls and felt awkward

"So um who is he?" Alex asks trying to display the venom in her words as friendly but who was she fooling?

"That's none of your business" Mitchie replies before Shane could say anything "come on Shane lets go" and Mitchie pulled Shane away with her before he could say anything

Alex looked after the two with a fake smile trying to play cool with the dismay and jealousy she felt toward this fake wannabe rock star

"Was that Alex?" Shane asks as he and Mitchie got out of sight from Alex

"Does it matter?" The brunette snapped then fast walked away from Shane

"I'm gonna take that as a yes" Shane mumbles before following quickly after Mitchie

"Was that Shane Grey?" Alex looked behind her and raised her brow

"You know him?" She questions the blonde haired who looked surprised

"Of course I do, I mean who doesn't?" The other girl replies

"Who is he?" Alex asks almost possessively

"Whoa easy there tiger and Shane Grey is a member of a boy band called Connect Three, there's 3 of them and they all brothers. It's Shane, Jason and-"

"I don't really care" Alex interrupts Gigi who glared at her "how does he know Mitchie?"

Gigi shrug "I don't know which is weird because I know everything there is to know about them I mean-"

"I still don't care" and then she walked away

**-3-**

"Miley" said girl groans before turning toward the voice that called her name

"What do you want Lily" the brown haired girl said tiredly

The blonde took a step closer the other girl "I just wanna talk"

"There's nothing to talk about, we already did that yesterday" Miley answers turning around to leave

"Please" Lily begged her voice near breaking

Miley sighed then turned around to face her again

"Look I just wanna be alone right now okay? Just give me time to my own" then she turned again and left failing to hear the 'I love you' that fell out the blonde's lips

Lily sighs sadly as she watched Miley walk out of her sight. She wanted to scream, cry and hate herself

Both Miley and Mitchie weren't speaking to her, she barely has seen the other three girls to which she even doubt wanna hang out with at the moment. They whooe group haven't been whole since Mitchie and Alex's breakup

"Hey" the blonde turns around to come face to face with Mitchie

"Hey" she replies slowly not knowing what to make out of Mitchie talking to her

"How are you?" the brunette asks taking a step toward Lily seeing how sad and tired her friend looked

"Do you really care?" Lily sighs casting her eyes downward

"Of course I do" Lily looked at the girl in surprised, after yesterday she didn't expect Mitchie to talk to her

"You're my bestfriend" she said to Lily's relief

The blonde smiles before accepting the hug that got offered to her

"Seriously Mitch you gotta stop leaving me on my own" the two girls pulled away at Shane's voice

"Oh hello" the boy says seeing he had interrupted something

"Oh Shane, this is Lily my bestfriend and Lils this is Shane-"

"You're from Connect 3" the blonde immediately interrupts

"So you're a fan" Shane smiles proudly

"No, my little cousin is" and the boy's smile flatters as Mitchie let out a laugh

"Not funny Torres" he pouts

"Come on Lils, lets leave mr pouty face here and get lunch"

The two girls hooked they arms together and walked away from the rock star chuckling

"Hey! Don't leave me again" he calls running after the two

**-3-**

Kristen was on her way back from the canteen, since she got back to work Ashley had been making it her habit to make her lunch every morning

Something about how she didn't want they baby having to suffer through the school's food and how it wasn't going to be good for 'her', even though they both decided to keep the sex of the baby a surprised both Ashley and Alex were convince that the baby is in fact a 'she'._ Go figure_.

She pushes the double doors of the canteen open as she exited the crowded hall full of students into the empty quiet hallway

But just as she turned to head toward her class a sight before her made her scrunch her brows in confusion

"Alex?" Said girl looked up to spot Kristen looking down at her with a questioning brow

"Hey Krist, sup" she says as if it wasn't a big deal that she Alex Russo was sat on the hallway floor eating her lunch instead of being with her 'many' friends inside the canteen

"What are you doing?" the teacher finally asks

"Eating duh" sarcasm has always been her strongest part but Alex knew exactly what her baby mama was referring too

She sighed "I'm eating here because all my friends hates me and plus the girl I'm in love with can barely stand me" she says sadly. She hated this version of herself, feeling sorry for herself was not in Alex Russo's vocabulary

"Still that's no reason to eat out here alone...on the floor, up" Kristen instructs and Alex stood up "lets go" then started walking away

"Where are we going?" Alex asks falling into step with her teacher

"Your going to keep me company"

The two finally reached Kristen's classroom and walked in, the door closing behind them as Kristen went to sit behind her desk and Alex grabbed any other seats

"So what happened with Miley and Joanie?"

And Alex went about to tell her what exactly happened and at the end of her tale Kristen didn't even look surprise

'am I that bad of a person?'

"Well you just can't help getting in trouble can you?" she laughed as Alex glared at her "and really? You have a son? Wow" she breathed a little surprised

"Yeah looks like Emina won't be my first child" the brunette smiles a wide proud smile

"Who in the world is Emina?" Kristen questions brows frown in confusion

"Our baby" Alex says as if it's the most obvious thing alive

"I am not naming my child Emina"

"Why not? It's a great name" Alex whines

"Because I say so, unless your the one carrying it for nine month, going through mood swings and cravings then no. We are not naming her Emina"

"Fine! You're no fun" the girl sticks out her tongue toward Kristen who shook her head 'she was having a baby with a baby'

and the two carried on with small talks as they finish up they lunch

**-3-**

"Mitchie!" The girl groans knowing what's coming

"Hello Alex" she says giving the girl a smile

"So where's your bodyguard" Alex says through clenched teeth hating the thought of Shane following Mitchum everywhere she went

Mitchie raises her brow at the girl before chuckling in amusement 'aww she's jealous'

"What's so funny?" Alex asks with a whine

"I really don't see how's that any of your business Alex"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Did you hire him to make me jealous?"

Was the answered fired all at once

"One. Who Shane is is not any of your business two. How dare you accuse me of scooping so low and three. Why do you care if he's my boyfriend or not"

"I don't care" Alex says with a scoff

"good" Mitchie replies with a fake smile

"good!"

"Fine,!"

"fine"

the two just looked at each other for a moment, they eyes borrowing deep into the other and Mitchum felt like she could barely breath

'what if she kisses me?' So who cares? We missed her lips

But the moment was broken by Alex's voice

"So he is your boyfriend"

Mitchie groans shooting daggers at the girl annoyed, before slamming her locker shut "goodbye Alex" then turned to walk away

"Fine go! I hope you're happy with your new boyfriend!" The brunette spats to no one in particular since Mitchie was already gone

When Alex turned around she found a freshman looking at her weirdly seeing how she was yelling to herself

"What?" She barked making the poor kid jump to they skin before scrying away. she angrily kicked a locker managing to hurt her foot in the process

"Fuck!" She screamed in annoyance, pain and anger kicked a garbage bin sending it flying against the cement then walking away

**Hmm dunno not feeling this chapter nor the ending I literally wrote it THREE times the ending that is, and I'm still NOT happy with i **


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:Hey guys I am so sorry for this vet late update but I was in a funk my mind was blank even though I had an idea what was gonna happen next it was the matter of actually putting the words down that's always the hard part but hopefully with this update I'm back...hopefully. Thanks so much for your patients and to all that's still here. "You're awesome" ;) **

**Review Response -**

**Roscoson - I've checked it out and it's coming along great. Keep up the good work :)))**

**Lovaticgurl3 - aww thanks a lot that makes me glad to hear that and I read one of your stories "our little secret" dude that story is so awesome I even left you a few reviews but I've done it as anno haha but yeah I love that story. Your Alex is just too amazing and I think you should totally update seeing how I did. So what'd you say? :D**

**Demenaforever13 - well wait no longer as the next chapter is here :))**

**vivi199898 - LOOL really? Haha us British people just have that awesome effect on people you see hehe I joke I joke lol. I know right? They just need to let out all these sexual frustration out lol thanks for the review :)))**

**LovinThatLovato - Haha she's fighting for her woman right to be respected and treated well although Alex did all that so I dunno what her problem is sigh lol thanks for the review :)))**

**a queen in the garden - aww your review is so cute not boring:D and don't worry we gonna put Alex out of her misery soon well not soon soon well we'll just wait and see haha. And yay for coming back, I'm glad :)))**

**jenny - I shouldn't say this cause it's a spoiler but I will anyway nothing and I mean NOTHING will happen between those two believe me haha. Thanks for the review baby you know your support means a lot to me you literally have been here since the beginning when u first told me this story will reach 300 reviews and you haven't left. So thank you xox**

**Tiara - 1. she makes it too obvious doesn't she? Lol 2. You guessed right :) 3. I dunno she might just do that ;) lol**

**fan - I perfectly understand and I changed it just like you asked and don't worry about it. It was no trouble whatsoever :))**

**stephanielalinda - thank you here's the next chapter :))**

**Guess - a lot of people guessed Shane you guys just forgot his brothers shame lol. Thanks for the review Hun. Heres the next chapter :))**

**Demi's girl - I live for that reference to be honest lol**

**millasil - haha I'm sorry I'll try and fix them but Mitchie is being difficult I don't know why sigh lol**

**MiloOtis - aww I know we all miss Malex I'm working on that I promise and heres the next update :))**

**Suefanficlover - whoa 3 nights? All 47 chapters? AWESOME YOURE AWESOME ! I knoooow they need to cut the girl some slack she practically has no one but stalker Annie and Cat well only Cat cause Annie is crazy lol**

**Anonymous - LOOOL oh no no more kids...for now LOOL and it's fine to make a suggestion but it's a rated M story so don't worry I'll be having a lot of that soon this is a spoiler but they will be a chapter that will be all about the good stuff if you know what I mean and if not then I meant sex lol**

**Pretty little fiction321 - duuuuuuude that's like so awesome omg yeah don't do that sucker thing call homework it sucks haha don't listen to me education comes me again don't listen to me lol. And I'm right here superwoman to the rescue and I hope this chapter doesn't give me a rate down on your book ok now I'm insecure and nervos -internally screams- **

**alright thats done. Enjooooooooy!**

* * *

><p>"Uh Alex mija what are you doing back home?" Teresa asks walking toward the girl that just walked inside the substation, Teresa with her note and pen on her hand from taking the customer's order<p>

"I don't work every day mum and besides I have a shift here." The girl replies tiredly

"Which I need a raise for" she adds in a mumble

"Talk to your father about that" Teresa says before walking away to get the customer's order

"Alex your shift starts in 5 minutes" Jerry calls to the girl as she climbs the spiral stairs to the living room

"I know I'll be down in a moment" Alex calls before disappearing upstairs

**/**

"School is fun, can I go again tomorrow?" Shane says cutting off the car engine as both he and Mitchie got out the car

the rental car the boys have rented when they got in New York

"Don't you guys start on Monday anyway?" Mitchie chuckles as the two walked toward the door

the brunette girl let both of them inside the warm house before shutting the door behind

"Your back, tell me everything!" Jason exclaims pulling his brother away with him

"Hey" Nate says a wide smile plastered on his lips

"Hey, um what's with the guitar?" Mitchie asks taking in the boy's instrument strap around him

"Oh Jason and I were working on a song, wanna hear it?" He asks his brown eyes looking hopeful

"Yeah sure, let me just change out of these clothes"

"You look beautiful no matter what Mitch" Nate says and Mitchie smiles

"Thanks Nate" she patted his cheek before walking away

"Hey lover boy" Nate turned around to face his brothers who stared at him with raised brow

"What?" He asks his wide smile fading replaced with annoyance

"I met Alex today" the middle Grey says

"And you're telling us this because..." Nate asks not seeing his brother's motives

"I'm telling you this because I think we should help bring her and Mitchie back together"

"Ooh like match makers?" Jason asks excitedly as Shane nods

"Oh yeah no I'm not doing that"

"Why not" Jason whines annoyed at his younger brother

"Guys are we forgetting that this girl hurt Mitchie?"

"No but this same girl happens to make Mitchie really happy and I think Mitchie still wants her as much as she wants Mitchie" Shane explains

"And you would know this because you're a relationship expert?"

Shane rolls his eyes at the boy, trust Nate to take a jab at his love life

"Look like it or not we" he points at himself and Jason "are going to help Alex get Mitchie back, with or without your help" with that say the middle Grey walks away

"This is going to be so much fun!" Jason squeals running after his brother leaving a sulking Nate behind

**/**

"There you are" a voice exclaims in relief

"Cat? What are you doing here?"

"Well when I didn't see you at the canteen I figured you would be here so I came to keep you company"

The red answers making her way toward Alex and flopping down next to her

"You don't have to do that" Alex says but still touched at the girl's gesture

"I know but I wanted too, I mean your my friend and I wasn't going to leave you alone to sulk" Cat says with a wink toward Alex which made her laugh

"So how's the whole Mitchie situation going?" Cat asks as she pulled out her homemade lunch

"It's not going at all. She's still pretty much not talking to me" Alex stated with a sadden voice

"Aw I'm sorry Lexie, but she will come around" the red hair says encouragingly

"Thanks Cat but I doubt that"

Cat looks at how Alex sighs in defeats and decided to lighten up the mood

"What are you doing today after school?" the question threw Alex off a bit cause she wasn't expecting that

"Well seeing how its Friday and I'm not working I will be spending some time with my couch and TV" the brunette jokes

"Oh no your not, because we you and I are going out tonight"

"We are?" Alex questions confused and Cat nods for confirmation "where to?"

"It's a surprise Miss Russo" she giggles as Alex pouts

"I hate surprises" Alex whines still pouting so Cat tapped her nose with her finger

"Tough luck Russo" she says sticking her tongue out to the girl

"Fine!" Alex sighs a wide smile on her face

"Here try this, my mum makes the best turkey sandwich" Cat says all the sudden thrusting the food toward Alex who took a bit gracefully before chewing

"Hm that is nice" she says after swallowing

"Told you so" Cat sing songs

"Are you're okay now?" The red haired questions after a moment

Alex looks at her before smiling big "I'm better now that your here" Cat squeals happily at the answer before turning her body sideway and hugging Alex who chuckles in reply

**/**

"Miley Stewart, just the person I was looking for"

"Hey...Mitchie" Miley say trailing off on her word

Fair enough the girl dated her best friend and is best friend with Lily but the two have never spoken outside they friend circle so it was kind of weird

"How are you been?" the brunette asks and the brown haired girl shrugs

"Same old same old, you?"

"Been better"

And the two kind of just stood there silently and awkwardly while looking at each other

"So why were you looking for me?" Miley finally decides to break the uncomfortable silence

"Oh um, I just wanted to say that don't go too hard on her" the brunette says as the brown haired girl looked at her in confusion

"Alex" Mitchie says to the girl's confusion

"She needs her best friend right now"

Miley scoff "and what about her girlfriend?" She questions challengingly

"It's complicated at the moment but don't stay mad at her forever Miles, she's hurting a lot more than she's leading on"

"Anyway I should get going"

"Why are you still mad at her then" Miley calls to the retrieving girl

"Who says I am?" The brunette challenges with a smirk turning to face Miley

"Oh come on Mitchie you barely have spoken to her since the whole break-up"

"I have my reasons Miley, believe me. Like I said DONT stay mad at her forever" with that say Mitchie was out of sight

Miley sighs as Mitchie's word replays in her head. She hasn't spoken to Joanie since the girl was still angry at them

Alex since she punched her. She gotta say she misses her friends.

"Damn it I have to fix this" the girl groans turning around and walking away

**/**

"I still don't know why we have to come at lunch time" Nate says sounding annoyed

The three brothers were walking the deserted school hallways

"Because Mitchie is at the lunch hall at this time therefore we won't have to worry about running into her" Shane explains

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Jason adds and he and Shane shared a laugh while Nate glares

"And your plan to find Alex was what exactly?"

"I actually didn't think that far ahead" Shane says thoughtfully and Nate scoffs

"Well why don't we just ask him?" Jason says pointing at the approaching guy

the two elders of the three moved quickly toward the new companion

"Hi" both says at the same time startling the other boy

"I'm Shane and this is my brother Jason, we were wondering if you could help us?"

"Hello I'm Justin Russo, school student body president, how may I help you?" Justin says with a beaming smile, always the helper that he is

"Russo? As in Alex Russo's brother?" Shane asks with a wide smile

"Um no?" Justin says timidly, he didn't know if these three guys were a gang that they were looking for his sister for a bad reason, they couldn't be students he has never seen them around although they do look familiar

Shane laughed picking on Justin's hesitation "relax dude, we are not here to cause trouble we actually here for a good cause" Shane explain

When Justin regarded them with disbelieve written across his eyes Nate sigh

"Look we promise we are not here to hurt your sister" _much_ Nate adds after a thought

Justin sighed but gave in "alright I'm going to take your word for it, she's usually at the music room. Check there"

"Thanks man" and with that say the three brothers left only to realise they don't know where the music room is

"Well isn't this plan just turning out great" Nate stated with sarcasm to Shane's annoyance

**/**

"S'up Palumbo"

"What do you want Stewart"

"Yikes! By that tone I'm going to take a guess and say your still mad?"

The other girl rolled her eyes before picking up her stuff and trying to walk away

"Oh come on Joannie, how many times do I have to apologise? And knowing me I hate apologising"

"I don't want nor need your apologies Miley, now leave me alone" again the hockey player tried walking away

"Man when did we become such mess? I mean Alex is god knows where your on your own corner and I'm like in the fucking middle of this" Miley says waving her arms around in a wild gesture

"Says the girl that won't speak to her best friend for something that happened years ago" Joannie says with raised brow

"That's exactly what your doing"

"Look I know we should of told you about Preston and believe me we weren't keeping it a secret to you. Alex just wasn't ready to tell anyone, I found out by mistake"

"And you can't really be mad at us when we both didn't tell Alex about Tori's return and we knew before her"

"Now come on Joans, can we all just put this behind us and get back to being the awesome badass of this school that we ARE? We've known each other since kindergarten are we really gonna let our friendship just go to waste over something that could of easily been fixed?"

"No" Joannie mumbles looking at her friend wondering when she became the sensible and wise one of the group

"Damn Stewart, that was one hell of a speech" Joannie smirks

"I have my moments, now what do you say we go get our rebel turned softy back?" the hockey player laughed at Miley's description of Alex

"I kind of missed you guys" Joannie shrugs as the two girls turned toward the door of the gym

"Oh please your ass missed us more than just kind of" Miley replies as the two playfully pushed each other around

**/**

"I can't wait for you to see what I have planned for us today" Cat squeals clapping her hands together

"I mean at the same time I'm nervous cause you might hate it you know and-" the red haired girl stopped talking after realising her friend wasn't listening

"Alex?" Cat asks snapping her fingers in front of the girl

"Hm?" Alex replies her thoughts miles away before going back to look at direction she was before

Cat sighed turning behind her to follow her friend's gaze

"You know you can always go talk to her" Cat says her attention draw back to Alex

"What?"

"Mitchie"

"I tried that but every time I try she either walks off or just doesn't talk to me, or we just end up fight. It's pointless but I just miss her" Alex says the last apart a mumble before looking back down at her lunch tray

She was at the canteen eating her lunch for the first time since the whole situation and that's only because Cat had come and dragged her out the music room not wanting to leave her on her own

It's good seeing Mitchie smiling again Alex just wished she was the reason behind that smile

"I'm sorry baby" Cat says sincerely taking Alex's hand into hers and squeezing in reassurance

Across the canteen Mitchie was busy laughing along with her friends that was until she felt someone looking at her. She's been feeling like someone was watching her for a while but she ignored it until now

Turning around her eyes caught Alex's and the other girl looked so sad

'And we know why she's sad, don't we' Mitchie heard her annoying inside voice say so she looked away from Alex

When she looked back to the girl again she saw her with her hand wrapped around Cat's and it moved something within her that she didn't like

"So Mitch you up for it?" She heard Caitlyn ask turning her focus back to her friends with confusion written all over her

"We all going to the cinema today, we could see Catching Fire" Tess offers with a smile

"Did you know that besides Hayley Williams Alex has an obsession with Jennifer Lawrence" when she said that her attention went back to where Alex and Cat was before only to see the place empty and she sighed

"Or we could see something else" Caitlyn says not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable

"No um it's okay, catching fire sounds great" she faked a smile which Lily saw right through it

"Are you're okay?" The blonde mouths to her friend as she was sitting in front of her and Mitchie gave a short nod of acknowledgement

It's just Alex was planning for them to go see the movie together when it comes out.

**/**

"Hey there lone wolf" Alex looked up from the voice and braises herself

"Um hi?" she questions confused because the other person looked way to calm for her good

"I'm not gonna punch you...again" Miley smirks as Alex rolls her eyes "we wanna talk"

"We?" Alex questions confused

"S'up rebel Russo, although the title it just useless now" Joannie says with a crooked smile

"I'll have you know I'm still a badass and a rebel" Alex says to her friend's comment

Miley scoffs "as badass as a jelly"

Then both she and Joannie proceed to laugh

Alex playfully annoyed with the two girls fixed them with a glare "shut up"

"Oh yeah whining your such a badass alright" Joannie chuckles

"What you guys doing here?"

The brunette had decided to come out for some fresh air seeing how it was her free period, she went and sat under the bleaches to clear her head until these two showed up

"We here to sort all this out, I don't want to keep being mad at you for what happened. I get why you didn't tell me, so I'm not mad I just want my best friend back" Joannie starts

"Yeah whatever she said like whatever happened between you and Lily happened before she and I got together and man you and I go far back that we can't let this come between us. So I'm sorry" Miley adds

"I'm sorry too, I never meant to lie to none of you and I just really want my best friends back because life sucks at the moment" Alex says

"I knew your ass missed me, now come give aunt Miley a hug" Miley says smiling widely with arms open wide for a hug making her look like a creepy old pervert

"No" Alex says as Miley starts approaching her with the same look and Joannie did the same "don't hug me or I swear-"

But the two enveloped her into a hug squeezing tightly as the three laughed in glee

**/**

"Hey Lily wait up" the blonde turned around and smiled wide

"Hi" Miley says coming to stand in front of lily smiling at the girl

"Hi" lily replies a smile on her face, Miley was actually talking to her

"How are you?" The brown haired girl asks nervously shuffling about

"I'm good, yourself?"

"Great um listen I was just wondering if you know we still going to the dance together?" Miley asks letting her nervousness get the better of her

"Yeah! I mean yeah only if you want to"

"Yeah! Of course I do so um, I'll see you around?" Miley asks with smile before walking away

Lily internally screamed 'this must be a good thing' she thought before walking away a skip to her steps

**/**

"Ready to go?" Alex asks Cat as the two stood by Alex's car after school

"Yes but I'm driving" before Alex could say anything the other girl stole her car keys from her hand and got into the driver's side

Alex chuckles before going around the passenger side and getting in

**/**

"Ice skating?" Alex questions for the millionth times while Cat was busy putting on her shoes

"Yup!" She exclaims standing in full height after her shoes was secured

"I haven't been ice skating since I was like ten" Alex says as Cat handled her her skating shoes

"Well let's hope your able to keep your butt off the ice" the red hair joked with a laugh as Alex glares at her

Cat had brought them at the Central Park ice skating which just opened up a few weeks ago. And the red hair thought of it as a good opportunity to bring Alex and get her out of her funk

"Come on slow poke" Cat yells across the ice at Alex who was still by the entrance of the ice rank

"Easy for you to say Miss dancing on ice" Alex says as she slowly eases herself onto the ice "whoa" she said feeling herself losing balance

Just as she was about to tumble over a pair of arms caught her

"Alex Russo sucks at skating? Wow" Cat laughed playfully helping Alex up right

"Want me to help you move about until your comfortable?"

"I think that would be best" Alex says as Cat holds out her hand for her to take

**/**

"The cue is long, damn" Caitlyn says looking around the whole cinema

"We gonna be here forever by this pace" Tess sighs next to her girlfriend as they watch the line barely moving

"Um Mitch, I think you got a secret admire" Lily says tilting her head toward the direction

The brunette turned to see what her friend was talking about and see three guys on the line next to them practically luring at her

"They so looking at you Mitch" Tess says perking up at the thought of hooking her friend with one of the guys 'they kind of hot'

"They cute" Harper says as Tess agrees with a 'mmhmm'

"I don't see it" the brunette finally spoke after taking a look at the three guys then turning back to her friends

"That's because you still hang up on Alex" Tess laughed then stopped at the look on Mitchie's face

"Oh look the queue is moving up" Harper spoke quickly pushing her friends slightly to move along the group also to avoid the awkwardness that was about to happen

"They still staring" Lily sing songs

"Let them stare, I have no interest in them whatsoever"

"Well maybe you should tell them that" Harper mumbles to Mitchie's confusion

The brunette turned around only to see the three guys walking toward them

"Oh someone please just shoot me right now" Mitchie groans

"Afternoon girls" the taller of the three says with a charming smile looking toward Mitchie with his blue eyes sparkling

"Um hi?" The brunette says showing her discomfort

"I'm Jack this is my buddies Jase and Christ, and who may you lovely ladies be?" The dude says flirting

"Yeah no I'm gay buddy, sorry" Caitlyn says pulling Tess along with her as the queue moved up

"Same here" Lily says moving with the other two as Harper followed without a word

"So what about you pretty lady, what'd you saying" Jase says with a smile

"I say you guys just lost your spot on the queue" Mitchie fakes a smile then moved away from them

"If that doesn't scream rejected I don't know what is" Lily says as the other girls laughed apart from Mitchie who tried shushing them as the three guys looked butt hurt and embarrassed

**/**

"Wow look at you go, your a pro" Cat says as Alex did a little twirl before falling on her ass

"Ouch! Well almost a pro" the red hair added before rushing to her friend to help her up

"Alex are you're okay?" Cat says

"I'm, ah!" Then both went crashing down on ground "ouch, seriously I'm gonna have a massy bruise!" Alex whines

Cat let out a laugh as Alex turned to face her, the whole situation although wasn't funny but seeing Cat laughing had Alex laugh to herself despite her sore butt

The two finally decided to help each other up from the cold ground holding onto each other

"Whoa careful" Alex says her arms instantly going around Cat's waist to keep her from falling again

"Thanks" Cat whispers as her eyes landed on Alex's

The two just stood there eyes boring into each other in an intense stare

Alex slowly draws Cat closer to her as the red haired girl's arms wrapped themselves around Alex's neck

"Cat I-" Alex starts her breath only a few sentiment apart but the ringing of her cell phone breaks the little moment

"Hel-" Alex clears her throat as her voice was scratchy stepping fully away from Cat "hello?"

"Alex"

"Tori? Are you're okay?" the brunette asks instantly concern

"It's Preston"

**TBC…**

**I dunno how I feel about this chapter but I had to update after so many "soon" haha, some of you are probably confused by my weird-ness so I'm gonna stop haha. Its 2:45am now so night guys. See you next time xox **

**HOLY BALLS I JUST REALISE I UPDATED THREE STORIES IN ONE NIGHT IM ON FIIIIIIIRE LOL OK BYE**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Oh look the chapter that I made you guys wait forever for whahahahaha but seriously I am deeply sorry for the delay so hopefully y'all forgive me. And the next chapter will be out "soon" lol if you don't check out my askfm you won't u sweatband why the word "soon" is funny well to me anyway ok you can stop reading this now but if you still are yay ily ok go read the story now seriously lol you still reading? Damn nigga nah seriously bye...**

**Response -**

**Selenalove - LOL Tori doesn't appreciate being called a cockblock haha hey! what about Malex? :o**

**Luz4mj1995 - How about i cyber punch you instead for disappearing out of nowhere and not returning my texts? me no happy :/ im not even shocked that you want calex smh lol**

**millasil - LOOL what did i do what did i do what did i do? haha ;)**

**Pretty little fiction321 - Its funny cause i havent even seen the first nor the second movie yet lmao im a flop haha. haha jealous!alex is faved :)**

**a queen in the garden - Hahah Cat wants all up alex junior like shes allow she wants a slap from mitchie lmao. well glad you love the story :D**

**Suefanficlover - Aww thanks so much. yay another calex hater i need more of you guys in my life lol omg "Pres" tho thats so cute, can i use it?**

**number1 - Dun dun duuuuuuun**

**Guest - Its the Alex Russo charm lol**

**Born To Be A Writer121 - Those are a lot of good questions that we shall all find out pretty soon :D**

**Selala1992 - sorreeeeehh haha and omg your icon still kills me i just!**

**Lovaticgurl3 - yup yup and i cant wait to start up with reading that sequel yay didnt noticed it was out already :D**

**LovinThatLovato - TELL ME ABOUT IT! Or in this case mitchie is the problem she just being stubborn ugh**

**Demenaforever13 - Hahah i dont think Calex shippers would appreciate that lol**

**demifanatic123 - I'm evil like that lol nah im nice :D "soon" lmao**

**jenny - Aww bby your like so cuuuuute thankssss. i'll keep it up as long as you guys are happy with it :))**

**OH MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL YOUS, THANKS FOR EMBARKING ON THIS JOURNEY WITH ME IM GLAD YALL LIKE WHAT I HAVE TO OFFER AND HOPE YALL STICK WITH ME UNTIL THE END, LOVE YOU #CHEERS**

* * *

><p>"Hey we looking for-"<p>

"Alex" the brunette got interrupted as Tori walked toward her and Cat

"Hey Tor, what happened?"

"I-I don't even know I mean I only remove my attention on him for a few minutes then-"

"He fell"

"Jade? What are you doing here?" Alex asks confused seeing the girl here

She hasn't seen her since the break up with Mitchie she's not even sure if the girl comes to school anymore

"She um she was there" Tori replies as Alex looked between the two of them just as she was about to speak the doctor came out

"Tori Vega?" She says as all four teen turned toward her

"How is he?" Alex asks worriedly as the mid twenty woman smiled at her

"He's fine, he just had a bad fall but nothing big. He's gonna be fine" she explained

"Are you sure?" Alex asks to the doctor's amusement

"Trust me, he's a kid and that's practically they whole life while growing up. Falling down a lot until he understand if I try this I'll hurt myself"

"But don't worry, he just got a little bump which will eventually go down. But I do recommend you give him some paracetamol"

"So we can take him home?" Tori asks in relief

"Sure I don't see why not, he's fine" the doctor smiled at them before beckon for them to follow

Both Tori and Jade followed suite Alex turned around feeling the red hair didn't move

"Come with me" she said giving Cat a sly smile

The red haired girl looked at her the smiled

"Sure" Cat took Alex's offered hand as they followed suite

As soon as Alex walked in she saw Preston in Tori's arms, the small boy was cradled in with his dummy in his mouth as if sensing her presence he looked up and his big brown eyes wides in excitement

"Lex" he said automatically reaching for Alex

The brunette smiles a beaming smile before taking her son from Tori

"Hi buddy, I missed you" she said kissing his cheek

Cat watched Alex with a smile, the brunette looked so adorable with a kid in her arms

Sensing eyes on her Alex turned around to find her red haired friend staring at her with a smile, she walked closer to Cat and smiled

"Cat meet my son, Preston" said boy shyly hid his face away

Cat giggles at the action "aww, he so cute, hi buddy" she spoke in a smooth voice as she rubs at his back

"He's adorable Alex" Cat says looking up at Alex who looked right back at her and smiled

"We should get going, it's getting late" Tori says interrupting the two girl's staring contest and taking her son from Alex's arms and walking out with Jade

"Hey come on I'll give you a ride" Alex then lease the two out the room

After dropping Jade off at her house Alex went to drop off Cat, she quickly got out the car leaving Tori and Preston inside a she walked the red hair up to her door step

"Thanks for the ride Alex, I hope my therapy session helped?" she questions

"Yeah it did, thanks for today. Your too good to me"

"I know" Cat joked before chuckling

"Um about earlier on the ice-"

"Nothing happened" the red quickly cut in "you think too much Alex, now I gotta go...goodnight" with that said Cat reached up on her tippy toes and kissed Alex's cheek "bye Alex"

Alex watched her walk away and get inside her house "night Cat" she whispers before turning around and walking back to her car

"Is everything okay?" Tori questions as Alex came back inside the vehicle

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine" although she was unconvinced tori decided to let the subject go as Alex started up the engine

"Oh btw I was wondering when it'll be convenient for me to take Preston to meet his other grandparents"

"Well I have to work on Sunday, you can take him for the weekend. If you want"

"You sure? That won't be a problem?" Alex asks her excitement hard to hide

"Of course Alex, his much mine as he is yours" Tori reply looking down at her sleeping son as Alex beamed in glee

**/**

"Morning guys!" Mitchie announce as she walk inside the kitchen the next day

The three Grey brothers looked up at the girl from they cereal and smiled at her in return

"Hi Mitch, did you sleep well?" The youngest Grey says his teeth showing

"Yeah Nate, thanks for asking" then she placed a kiss on his cheek before moving to make herself some breakfast

"So Mitchie are you gonna how us around Waverley?" Shane asks

"Sure how about after breakfast I take you guys around then I'll show you to the best substation" she replies siting down next to Jason

"Awesome!" The boy exclaims

"Oh also how would you guys like to be my date to the winter dance?"

"Yes!" was Nate's automatic reply

"Mitchie Torres you dog, taking three people to the dance" Shane joked as Mitchie rolled her eyes

"So how about it?"

"Sure, as long as I get to wear my favourite suit" Jason replies

"You can wear whatever you want Jase" the brunette said with a chuckle as the boy grinned

"Oh he and Shane could just stay and I'll take you" Nate offers to which Shane kicked him under the table

"Ouch!" He cried shooting daggers at his brother

"I wanna take three of my favourite guys" Mitchie said ruffling they hairs before standing up to clean hers and the Grey brothers

"Who's ready for a day of fun?" Mitchie smiles big

"Oh I am!" Both Shane and Jason cheered and Nate only smiled

**/**

"Is this the famous substation then" Nate asks as the four of them walked in

"Yup" Mitchie replies as she scanned the place looking for a certain brunette girl but seeing her nowhere

"Ooh I could already smell the beautiful sandwiches" Jason exclaims as Shane nods in agreement

"Oh hey guys, nice to see you here" Justin said as he appear in front of them

"Hey Justin" both Shane, Jason and Mitchie said in unison

The latter looked at the two boys in confusion

"You guys know Justin?"

"Yea-" the Russo boy starts only to her cut off

"Um no! Of course not. We don't right guys?" Nate say shooting a glare at his brother who stumbles with they words

"Oooook" the brunette trails looking at them weirdly "anyway Justin this is my friends, Shane Jason and Nate"

"Hey man" the three brothers wave despite his confusion seeing how he already met the boys Justin waved nonetheless

"You guys like a menu?"

"Yes please" Mitchie replies as Justin leads them to a table

-at the same time upstairs-

"Jerry I told you to block this stairs" Teresa says stressing as she put a save object between the substation stairs to the living room

"Honey relax" Jerry said smiling at her in amusement

"It's just been long since we had a baby in the house and I'm just a little nervous" she sad sitting down

"A little?" Max asks with a shake of his head "you have completely stocked everything so high I can barely reach them" he says just as the front door open

"We home" Alex announce with Preston held tightly in her arms and both her parents stood up and walked toward

"Oh my god mija he's beautiful, Jerry look he looks just like Alex did as a toodler" Teresa gush reaching toward the boy who pulled back and buried himself into Alex

"He's a little shy" the brunette announce looking adorably down at her son

"Hey there little guy" Max says reaching toward Preston who went straight into his arms without hesitation

"Ah he likes me better than you" Max says toward his sister then turning toward his mum "and he doesn't like you guys at all"

"Come on Max junior lets go down stairs" he talked in a baby voice before walking away

"He's name is Preston" Alex calls after her brother as she followed behind

"Hmm this sandwich is so good" Shane moans into his food "better than sex" then adds

"That's just gross man" Nate says as Mitchie chuckles reaching out with a napkin to wipe Shane's mouth

"Um Max where did you get a baby from?" They heard Justin ask so they turned around and sure enough the youngest Russo had a baby or a toddler in his arms

"He's mine, isn't he so cute? I'm gonna name him Max Junior" he replies with a confident smile

Just as Justin was about to say something Alex appeared by his side and took Preston away from him

"Give me back my son, and his name is Preston" the brunette says as Justin cooed at Preston

"Oh look a baby" Jason says walking toward the Russo and cooing at Preston

Alex was about to scold at this guy she has no idea who he was for touching her son until she spotted Shane

'Mitchie's new boyfriend or bodyguard or whatever' she thought bitterly glaring at the boy 'wait'

She looked around the place until her eyes caught with Mitchie's and smiled at her, the brunette was expecting Mitchie to either look away or ignore her but she was surprised when Mitchie smiled back

"Hey your ok?" Nate asks seeing the smile on Mitchie's face an connecting the dot then figured out that was the Alex

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine"

"You wanna go? You could help us find our suits for the dance" he did a little wriggle making Mitchie smile

"Sure" after calling the other two over the boys and Mitchie left as they were leaving Mitchie looked back at Alex where she was with Preston and sent her a smile before leaving

"Your ok Alex?" Justin asks snapping her out of her thought

"Yeah, I'm fine"

**/**

"I need a date to the dance" Juliet says with a sigh as he scanned the busy hallway of students

Her blonde friend let out a sigh as she shut her locker close and linked they arms together as they strides off toward the lunch hall

"I'm being serious Tay, we are being in risk of being the girls without dates" she adds

"Well why don't you just ask one of the basketball guys?"

"For once I don't want someone that would say to 'make sure you wear a dress that's extra short'" Juliet says with a deep muscular voice

"Hmm how about him?" Taylor says pointing at a freshman

"Ew Tay"

"Ok ok, not him. But don't worry I'm pretty sure we can find dates" Taylor says as they finally reached the double doors

"The dance is in three weeks" Juliet exclaims with a load groan

"And if we can't find one we'll go together" Taylor says as her friend stares at her blankly before shrugging

"At least you won't annoy or bored me" she joked receiving a swat at her arm

"I'm joking" Juliet laughed as the two finally walked inside the noisy environment

**/**

"Alex Russo" the brunette in question looked up from what she was doing and saw Mitchie's boyfriend and the other guy that cooed at her son

"Yes? And you are?"

"Shane Grey, this is my brothers Jason and Nate"

The other two greets her only Nate who greeted her with an attitude

'Ok who pulled on his poodle hair?' The brunette thought as watch the new comers pull a chair and sit down

The brunette had decided to have some time to herself so while everyone ate she was busy painting at the art room

"Cool painting" Shane says with a smile and the brunette mumbled a thank

"So is there something I can help you with Grey brothers" she asks returning back to her painting

"We wanna help you get Mitchie back" Shane said with a giddy smile

"Come again?" Alex asks her full attention focused on the boys in front of her

"Oh let me introduc ourselves again, hi I'm Shane and my brothers Nate and Jason. We are in a band call Connect 3 and Mitchie is a like a sister to us and she told us about you and we wanna help" the middle grey said in one breath

"Why?" Alex questions "why do you wanna help me?"

"We are not doing this for you, we doing it for Mitchie." Nate stated bitterly

"As Nate says we doing it for Mitchie because from what we gather you two are made for each other and plus you make each other happy" Shane says

"And when Mitchie is happy, we happy" Jason finished

"So what'd you say Alex Russo" Shane states leaving the game at Alex's hand

'Take it or leave it'

**/**

"Shane!" It was on Tuesday when Justin caught up to the boy at the hallway

"Hey Justin what's up man"

"I need a favour, please say yes?" He begged

"Hm depends on what it is"

"Well the band that was supposed to play at the dance cancelled on us so I was wondering..." He trails off nervously

"If my brothers and I could save the dance by performing?"

"Well could you?" Justin asks hopeful.

Shane stood there just staring at the other boy wanting to see him suffer as he waits for his reply then he grinned

"Of course we will, I'll let the others know"

"Oh thank you, you saved my life, thanks so much" then he flied down the hall with a happy bounce to his steps

Shane chuckles before continuing on his walk

**/**

"Are you nervous?" Cat asks her friend who looked about ready to throw up

"I think I'm pass being nervous" Alex says feeling sweats forming on her forehead "ok I can't do this" she made to run off but the other girl pulled her back

"You made it this far to give up now,you can do it"

"No no i can't, I'm about to make probably a fool of myself in front of everyone Cat, I can't"

"Yes you can Alex"

"No I really can't what was I thinking" then the brunette broke out in a panic mode

Cat sighed before taking a hold of her shoulders and shaking her hard "snap out of it. You can do it!"

The brunette instantly calmed down and stared right into Cat's eyes nodding like an idiot

"Yeah, yeah I-I can" she smiled

"Good now get in there" then she pushed her slightly toward the door

"What do you mean we performing at the school dance?" Nate asks as Shane finished telling them what he and Justin spoke about

"That's just what I mean" Shane says

"Awesome!"

"But we meant to be Mitchie's date"

"Don't worry Nate ill save you a dance and we can still go together" the brunette said sending a wink toward Nate who blushed deeply

"Ahem" a throat clearing grabbed they attention as the four of them turned around they spotted Alex

Guitar strapped around her as she shuffles about nervously and Shane grins

He had been helping the girl with what she's about to do since last week Tuesday and he couldn't wait to see how amazed Mitchie will be

"Um Alex? What are you doing" the brunette asks as she noticed the whole canteen went silence and they attention was on them

"I erm" she paused in her nervousness and looked toward her red haired friend who smiled encouraging at her

"I erm wro- prepared something for you" the brunette pats herself at the back in well done before she started stripping the guitar strings

"This is for you Mitchie, please listen closely" the she opened he mouth and let the words come ou

_Girl you put me on the spot I don't know what to say_  
><em> But I'm trying anyway<em>  
><em> Like my hearts gonna drop<em>  
><em> My mind drifts away and I can't control the pains<em>

_ Words are spinning in my head_  
><em> Don't know why I'm holding back<em>  
><em> I should just tell you how I'm feeling yeah heh<em>

_ But I don't wanna act a fool_  
><em> Don't wanna look confused<em>  
><em> If I let you know about the way I feel<em>  
><em> Don't know what you gonna do<em>  
><em> So I keep it locked inside<em>  
><em> And imagine you were mine<em>  
><em> And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far<em>  
><em> You hold the key to my heart<em>

_ The more I brush it off_  
><em> Tell myself it's nothing at all<em>  
><em> Deeper I fall<em>  
><em> And I imagine everyday<em>  
><em> A thousand different ways<em>  
><em> How you respond to what I say<em>

_ Am I getting lost in my dreams?_  
><em> Are you unreachable to me?<em>  
><em> Cause these butterflies just won't go away<em>

_ I don't wanna act a fool_  
><em> Don't wanna look confused<em>  
><em> If I let you know about the way I feel<em>  
><em> Don't know what you gonna do<em>  
><em> So I keep it locked inside<em>  
><em> And imagine you were mine<em>  
><em> And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far<em>  
><em> You hold the key to my heart<em>

_ But if I never tell you then you'll never know_  
><em> And the secret is get-ting heavy to hold<em>  
><em> This is more than just a crush<em>  
><em> So I may stut-ter when I speak<em>  
><em> And my knees may get a little weak<em>  
><em> But I've got nothing to lose and only you to gain<em>  
><em> Tell me do you feel the same<em>

_ But I don't wanna act a fool_  
><em> Don't wanna look confused<em>  
><em> If I let you know about the way I feel<em>  
><em> Don't know what you gonna do<em>  
><em> So I keep it locked inside<em>  
><em> And imagine you were mine<em>  
><em> And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far<em>  
><em> You hold the key to my heart.<em>

After her voice faded away and the streams of the guitar died down everyone started clapping as Alex couldn't been any more happier but it wasn't they reaction that matters but Mitchie's

"Oh one more thing" she clears her throat before facing Cat who gave her the bouquet of flowers she was holding for Alex

Then the brunette got on her knees and smiled up at Mitchie

"Mitchie would you please go to the winter dance with me?" she asks with the biggest hopeful smile and the crowd 'awwed' and Alex blushes

She jut knows Miley will never let her off the hook for this moment she can just imagine the brown haired girl's taunts of the word 'whipped' 24/7 but she didn't care

She finally focused back at Mitchie who is yet to say anything "Mitch?" She asks her smile fading replaced by nerves "please say nothing" she said her the beautiful flowers still held in front of her toward Mitchie

She had specifically told the flower shop lady to make a mixture of all of Mitchie's favourite flowers

"No" it was as if the whole world stopped moving and nothing made sense but the word 'no'

"How'd you mean?" The brunette ask looking hurt and crushed

"I mean no as in I don't want to go to the dance with you" Mitchie replies as if she wasn't clearer enough then she sighs in frustration

"What hell Alex, what the actual hell" Mitchie glares and Alex just looked confused, she thought serenading Mitchie with a song would work

"How'd you mean? I don't understand" the poor girl says utterly confused as hell and so was everyone else I mean not everyday someone pouts out they heart to you with a song then asks you to the dance in front of every student body not counting those that are out sick

And the fact that it's Alex freaking Russo just speaks volume, a lot of girls are just dying to be in Mitchie's position right now

"What did you think you could sing me a song show up with flowers and I'll just fall into your arms?"

"Um yes?" Alex replies then shakes her head once Mitchie shot daggers at her "no? No" she replies in a small voice not knowing what to do

"Of course not, you know what here give it to someone that wants it because I don't" shoving the flower into Alex's arms Mitchie stormed out the canteen

"What the fuck" Shane mumbles confused by the girl's attitude "Mitchie!" He calls running free her as his brothers followed

"Alex I'm sorry-" Cat started only to get cut

"Leave me Cat" then she stormed away. Ashamed embarrassed, crushed, hurt and mad

Cat sighs but deciding to not listen to Alex and follows after the girl

"Alex wait!" Cat calls as the brunette speed walk toward the parking space where her car was

"Alex!" Cat calls once again finally gaining the girl's attention

"What?" Alex boomed stopping in her track to face the red her

"I know that your mad-"

"No you don't, you can't possibly understand how I'm feeling right now Cat you don't. I just got humiliated in front of the whole school by the girl I'm deeply in love with me so don't tell me you know how I feel"

"Ok fine I don't nor trying to but it's ok to be mad, but please whist don't shut me out" the girl says looking down sadly and Alex sighed before walking toward her

"Look I'm sorry for yelling at you back then I just" she sighed again "hey come here" opening her arms she took the red hair into a warm hug before pulling away resting both hands on the girl's shoulders then looking into her brown eyes"I'm sorry, forgive me?" Alex says with an adorable pout

"Only if you agree to go to the dance with me" Cat says hesitation showing

Alex sighed before pulling away "I don't know Cat, I'm not sure if I wanna go anymore. I'm sorry"

"Oh" Cat says disappointedly

"Yeah but hey I hope you have fun, I gotta go" kissing her cheek Alex turned and headed toward her car as Cat watched with a sadden expression

**Tbc **

**Next chapter _WINTER DANCE_**

**Spoiler :**

**Old couple unites**

**New couple forms **

**Feelings surfers **

**Oh and Dean's back kbye ;) lol**

* * *

><p><em>song used - Key to my heart by Jessica Jarrell<em>


	50. Chapter 50

**I'm sorry guys that I'm not replying back to reviews this time around but I wanted to get this out to y'all bc I had y'all wait for so long and ugh you would think by the way i say y'all I'm from USA or something but really I'm british lol. oh btw to the reviewer that said "I'm gonna leave a real review soon" touché bro touché lol**

**I seriously love you guys on my askfm bc not only do y'all push me every time to update but also I love the little thing between Malex and Calex shippers I just laugh haha.**

**Oh btw to all you Calex shippers I just posted that one!shot I promised. Hope you like it.**

**OKAY NOW ENJOY THE STORY...**

"Mitch!" Shane calls as the girl ignores him by keep walking "Mitchie" he calls again jogging after her

Eventually catching up to the girl as his brothers catches after them

"What the actual fuck was that Mitch" the middle Grey starts outraged and confused

"Shane let it go" Nate says taking a defensive stand next to the brunette

"Back off Nate!" Shane seethe glaring at his brother before facing the brunette "care to explain what was that about?"

"What was what about?" Mitchie asks playing clueless to Shane's frustration

"You do realise Alex just poured out her heart to you in front of the whole students plus dinner ladies for you to just blow her off like that" he said confused

"Shane is right Mitchie, that was really sweet of Alex and really cold of you" Jason chippers in

"Hey leave her alone" Nate says glaring at his older brothers while Jason raises his hands up in defence while Shane got up on Nate's face

"How about you stop babying her once in awhile and realise she's the one in the wrong!"

"Are you forgetting who we are here for?" Nate fires back

"Um guys?" Jason calls toward his seething brothers

"What!" Both Shane and Nate exclaims in unison facing Jason

"Mitch just left" he nodded toward the disappearing figure

"Oh great"

"Well done"

Came from both Shane and Nate before each boy stormed in different direction

"Well that was slightly awkward" Jason mumbles before following after Shane

**/**

Tori looked back toward the street as she heard a vehicle approaching, the brunette was about to walk back inside her house after coming out to collect mail from the letter box

"Hey there Russo" she smiles as she watch the girl in question get out of her car and approach her

"Hey Tori" Alex waved with a slight smile

"What's wrong?" The teen mother asks taking in Alex's tired feature "shouldn't you be in school?" A single brow was raised questionably

Alex sighs "tough day at school, I could do with some sanity or I'm gonna blow"

The two started walking toward the house as Tori chuckles

"Trouble in paradise?" She asks giving her a small sad smile as the two walked inside the house just then a small boy came toddling toward them

"Oh my god" Alex exclaim wide eyes she looked at Tori who wore a wide smile before facing the little boy again

"PJ your walking!" She walked toward him and picked up "his walking!" She says looking back again at Tori "when did this happen?"

"This morning actually, I took him out the bath so I can clean it when I turned around he was just about to walk out the bathroom door" Tori explains with proud as Alex lifts Preston up into the air who laughed in glee

"I'm so proud of you buddy" she tickles him smiling as Preston laughed trying to squirm away from Alex "now we just gotta cut this hair" she says afterward

"No!"

Alex chuckles at the pout he wore, her kid was just so cute. She doesn't like bragging but actually no she loves to brag she has an adorable kid

"Oh we'll see about that young men" Alex says to which Preston started shaking his head side to side none stop

"Keep doing that and your gonna be dizzy" Alex says amusement lace in her words

"No!" The small boy exclaims as he carries on with his head shake

"I'm gonna take 'no' the only word you know how to say?"

"No!"

And the brunette chuckles trying to still his tiny head so he doesn't start crying from dizzy spell as she carried him toward the living room

'Nothing beats a bad day than spending some time with you kid'

**/**

"Oh Miss Stewart just the person I wanted to see"

"Hi Mr Laritate, what can I do for you?" The pregnant teacher says balancing the books she held onto her hands

"How would you like to be a chaperon to the dance next week" the man smiles hopefully

All the teachers he asked were either busy or have already made a plan to be out town for winter break as soon as school let out

"Oh sir I would but-" but the brown haired was cut off in mid sentence

"Oh I'm not asking you Miss Stewart, I want you to chaperon the dance on Friday, we good? Good" without waiting for a response the man moved to walk away

"But Mr Laritate" Kristen calls

Laritate stopped walking turned around "and bring someone to keep you company if you may, have a great weekend" waving his hand toward her he walked away

Kristen chuckles as she turns around to head toward the exit where she knows her girlfriend will be waiting for her to take her home

As she turned around barely missing a junior boy who almost run into her

"Whoa" she gasps stepping away from the boy with a hand over her rounded belly

"Sorry Miss Stewart" the boy shouts but paid no attention in stopping to acknowledge the teacher

"Its okay Aidan" Kristen calls to the boy who was already out of sight

The pregnant woman turned toward the door and exited the school building smiling wide as she spotted her girlfriend's car at the parking lot

She quickly walked toward the vehicle and got in at the passenger side

"Hi baby" leaning over the console she gave Ashley a chaste kiss before sitting back down and securing her seatbelt

"Hi beautiful, good day?" Ashley asks starting up the engine and pulling away from the school

"Yeah, so how would you like to chaperone a high school dance with me?" Kristen asks with a charming smile

"Oh no, sorry but no" Ashley trails off "I hate teenagers, they so loud and loud" the brunette chuckles as Kristen playfully slaps her arm playfully

"Well it's true" she laughs again

"Ash" whines Kristen with a pout

Her girlfriend sighs glancing sideway at her for a few seconds before looking toward the road "fine, I guess I'll be spending a Friday at a high school dance" she jokily sighs making Kristen giggle

"Don't worry, there will be a little something something for you as a reward" she winked making Ashley grin widely

**/**

"Knock knock" Mitchie looks up from her homework to spot Shane standing there nervously

"Here to have another go?" The brunette asks as Shane blushes sheepishly at the girl

"Um no" Shane nervously says stepping inside the room as Mitchie placed her pen down to pay more attention to her old friend

"What's up?"

"Look I know I was in the wrong to go off on you like that about what happened but I guess you have your own reasons so I'm sorry" he shoved his hands inside his pockets kicking at an invisible pebble

"It's okay Shane, you know I can never stay mad at you for long" the brunette got up and hugged the boy "I love you"

"Ew don't get all girly on me" Shane says pulling away quickly but chucking "I love you too" he quickly hugs her side way

"So I was thinking" he starts

"Oh no" Mitchie says sitting back down at her desk with her open book

"Maybe you could do one song with us at the dance?" He flashes her a smile with teeth all out

"Nah uh, don't even give me that"

"Oh come on Mitch, pretty please. It'll be awesome. Please" he begged both his hands held into a pleading pose "pretty please"

"Ugh Shane" she whines as Shane smiles at her in victory knowing that was the brunette's way of agreeing "oh I love you" then tackles her into a hug as Mitchie tries battling him away from her while chuckling

"That sounds like they have made up" Jason says at the commotion upstairs

"Yeah" Nate replies with a slight smile before going back to his guitar strumming

**/**

"Wake up!"

"Whoa!" Alex yelp as the blankets was yanked away from her welcoming her to the cold air

"Morning princess with a dick" the brunette angrily turns toward the mocking chuckling voice and growls

"What the actual fuck!" the brunette yells red eyes at the brown haired in front of her

"See Miles I told you to let her sleep" Joanie says who Alex has just now noticed sitting at the foot of her bed

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Alex asks as she slides off her bed

"We-" Miley starts but stopped then frown at Alex "is there anyway you can cover up your morning wood? its highly disturbing and not in a good way" she says as Alex flips her off

"Fuck you Stewart"

"You would find I quite actually love the pussy my fried" then winked

Joanie leaned over sideway to take a glance toward Alex's crotch "miles is right Alex it really is disturbing. Can't you control it?"

"I am not having this conversation" then she walked toward her dresser and grabbed a pair of sweats and pulled it on

"Ah much better although I can still see it" Miley says

"Just get the fuck on with it so I can take care of it before it's straining" the brunette glares as Miley makes a disgusted face while Joanie giggled

"Anyway as I was saying. We, as in you Joanie and I are going out to look for our outfits for the dance" Miley says squealing which colour Alex confused but was damn confused 'since when does Miley squeal?'

"You woke up in the crack of dawn to go shopping?" Alex glares at Miley

"Alex it's 12pm" Joanie points out as the glare turns to her which immediately shuts her up

"Oh go on dickface, go and get change and meet us downstairs, c'mon Jon lets go, lets leave lady boner to go wank over a picture of Mitchie" both girls broke into a mad fit of laughters as alex's face heats up with embarrassment and with that say the two friends walked out the room

"Ugh, fuck sakes!" Alex groans annoyingly and decided a cold shower will have to do

**/**

"Ooh what about this one?" Miley asks excitedly at the dress she was holding

"Boring" Alex drowns her voice lace with boredom

"Fuck yourself" Miley says moving along to the other section away from her friends

"Well why is she so chipper all the sudden" Alex asks Joanie as Miley skipped around the store 'skipping'

"Well maybe it's to do with the fact she and Lilly made up and they going to the dance together" the brunette shrugs

"Oh" Alex says looking away

"Look Lex, I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday"

"It's fine, you don't have to apology" Alex says hands inside her pocket head held low

"So who your going to the dance with then" Joanie asks not wanting to talk about yesterday's fiasco

'Go to the dance with me'

Cat's words echoed in Alex's head before the brunette shook it away

"No one because I'm not going anyway"

"What? Alex you gotta go. This is like our first dance to attend since junior high" Joanie says with a wide eyes

"I'm sorry Jon, I just don't feel like going"

"But-"

"Can we just stop talking about this? please" Alex asks to which Joanie sighed by agreed anyway "good now lets go find you and Miley an outfit"

"Yo lazy bitches, keep up would ya!" The southern girl calls in the distance as both rolled they eyes at but walked toward her nonetheless

**/**

Monday morning found Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Nate walking the halls of Trebica high just before Justin Russo appear in front of them

"Ah there you guys are, I need you guys immediately to run a few things before the dance on Friday" he said in a panicky voice

"What now?" Nate asks as Justin nods "but we are suppose to walk Mitchie to her locker" he said looking toward said girl

"Do you mind Mitch" Justin asks with a plead

"Oh no go ahead guys, I'll be fine" Mitchie answers with a smile

"But-" but the curly haired was pulled away by his brother dragging him toward the other direction as they wave goodbye to Mitchie

The girl waved until the boys were out of sight before walking toward her locker

"Hey Mitch!" Lily squeals excitedly making the girl jump at finding her blonde friend by her locker

"Hey Lils, what's up?" She asks as she opened her locker, her eyes instantly catching the piece of paper that was almost about to fall to the ground, she took it and unfolds it

"So your never guess what happened but Miley and I made up and" Lilly's voice drowns out to the background as the brunette reads the word on the piece of paper

'Meet me at my secret spot before homeroom if you still believe in us - Alex (ps: pretty please -nervous face-) as Mitchie re-read that she let a smile play at her lips, Alex was so cute and such a dork

Mitchie glances down her wristwatch and her eyes widens seeing only five minutes left until the bell for homeroom will go and it takes a whole of two minutes to get to Alex's secret spot 'she couldn't have chosen the auditorium?' the brunette thought

"And now we going to the dance together" the blonde finished which fell to death ears as Mitchie suddenly slammed her locker shut and raced off down the hall

'These damn high heels although wasn't helping her timing, wasn't about to stop her from reaching Alex'

"Mitchie where you going?" Lily calls to the girl

"Sorry Lils, I'll speak to you later" then she was gone

"Ok" Lily trails confusedly before turning and walking off

**/**

Alex nervously paces around at her secret spot, glancing at the entrance way once awhile as her belly rumbles and not from hunger but nerves.

'What if she doesn't come? Does that mean we really are over?'

'Shut up Alex she will come, she loves us'

'Does she? I mean we practically poured our heart out to her in front of everyone in school last week but she turned us down, what makes this any different?'

'Because...because I can feel it this time ok it will be different'

Alex lets out a frustrated groan kicking herself for over thinking before she heard a giggle behind her, the brunette smiled wide as she turned around and just like that her smile fell a bit but she covered it quickly

"Cat, um hey" Alex says facing the red hair

"Why do I have the feeling I wasn't who you were expecting for?" Cat asks slightly hurt but understanding also

"Sorry" Alex looked down not wanting to see the other girl hurt by her words

"Hey it's fine" she assure with a smile as she finally came to stand where Alex was "so um Mitchie?"

Alex nod sighing as she sits down on the bench "I left her a note to meet me here if she still believed in us, but I guess she doesn't" her voice got lower and shaky by the end, she can't believe she has lost the best thing to ever happen to her

"Oh Alex" and then Cat pulled the girl into a hug "I'm sorry, but hey you got the whole day for her to come meet you"

"I asked her to come before homeroom and the bell just went so"

"Maybe she hasn't been at her locker yet that's why-"

"No Cat, I know Mitchie she always goes to her locker first thing in the morning when she gets here and she's never late for school nor absent if she can help it" Alex explains feeling her heart breaking all over again

Cat felt bad for her friend she just wanted Alex to be happy and smiling again so she hugged her not knowing what else to do but I'm hopes it might help

"Are your ok?" Cat mumbles since her face was practically pressed against the material of Alex's jumper

"No, but I will be because I've got you" Cat squeals as Alex chuckles returning the hug in sideway

**/**

By the entrance of the secret hide out a certain brunette was pressed against the wall outside, although she didn't hear what it's been said between the two she still gathered much from they display of affection

'Its too late' by the thought of that the brunette quickly remove herself away from the wall as if she's burnt and raced down the empty hallway without realising her eyes started forming tears until her version became blurry that she ran straight into another figure

"Whoa, steady on" the other person said and in her distraught state Mitchie didn't pay much attention as she apologises trying to move pass only to get caught by her shoulder blades gently

"Hey Mitchie what's wrong?" The brunette finally looked up at the person after hearing the familiar voice then she broke down immediately into the person's arms

"Hey hey what's the matter baby, what's wrong?"

"I ruined it Shane, I ruined everything and it's all my fault" Mitchie sobs as Shane held onto her tightly

"Ruined what? What's your fault?" Shane concerned but he also wanted to know what had upset Mitchie this much that she's sobbing like this

"Alex, I've ruined everything with her and I'm never getting her back because I was stupid and now she has moved on" she explained between her sobs so Shane just decided to hug her closer to him at least get her to calm down before asking her exactly what happened properly

'I ruined the best thing to ever happen to me'

**/**

Friday found every student body of Tribeca Prep High School buzzing at the prospect of the winter dance as each student go ready to either go pick up they dates for the evening or wait to be picked up

Although Mitchie wasn't looking forward to the day anymore as she was because she really didn't want to see her ex girlfriend dancing close to her new girlfriend but the boys had picked up her spirit and convinced her to go.

She was after all the one that invited them so it'll be pretty selfish of her to leave them to go alone. Which is why now her mum was helping her getting ready, she'll get through the night as long as she swallows down her jealousy at seeing Alex and Cat together...

**-**

"Kristen come on we have to go" Ashley yells up the stairs for what felt like the millionth time

"Give me five minutes" the other woman calls back

"You do know as chaperone we actually have to get there earlier" Ashley sighs resting one foot on the stairs landing

"Yeah yeah you also know that you can't rush beauty?" Kristen replies as Ashley rolls her eyes but chose to not say anything in case she sets off the hormones

After a few more minutes of Ashley standing there waiting for Kristen, Ashley was considering going up to fetch the girl herself because her feet started to hurt from the heel

"All done!" Ashley looked up at the announcement and smiled a dopey smile

"Wow, stunning" she reached out a hand, helping Kristen down "so beautiful" She said admiring the dress that Kristen wore how good it hanged her frame showing her cute baby bump

"Well thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" the teacher blushes as her girlfriend kisses her cheek "lets go"

"Or we could just stay in and have our own little fun, hm" Ashley wriggles her brows seductively

"Nah uh, we going to the dance. Lets go" then she walked pass Ashley who followed with a sulky face

/

"Coming!" Tori calls as she walked across the hallway toward the ringing doorbell before wiping the door open

"Anyone wanna have a fun Friday?"

"Jade?" Tori said assumed "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home getting ready for the dance?"

Jade shrugs before smiling "nah I rather be here and spend this Friday with you and of course little Russo before I have to flight out with my family for Christmas" Jade explained before walking pass Tori

'now tell me she isn't serious about us' Tori's subconscious thought as the brunette smiled before shutting the door and walking after Jade who she can hear talking to Preston

/

"Daddy let's go, I don't wanna be late picking Lily up" Miley calls impatiently to her dad

"You know most children would be thankful that they kind father is doing them a favour of driving her and her date to the dance" Robbie says sarcastically as Miley stared at him with blankly

"Where's my thanks?" He adds after she said nothing

"You'll get them once you get beautiful grand babies, now lets go" then slightly started pushing him toward the front door

**/**

"Hey baby"

Cat looked up from her book to her mum who stared at her in confusion

"Hey mum" the girl says with a slight tired smile

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the dance? I mean that boy should be here soon"

"I'm not going mum, and I called him and cancelled" the red haired said her eyes back to her book

"But why?" the woman questions with a pout

"I just didn't feel like it and besides I rather stay here and finish this book" she waved the object up to emphasis her point before going back to her reading

Knowing that was basically a way to say 'end of the conversation' from her daughter the older woman stood up and left the room with a little glint and mischievous in her eyes

**/**

"Max would you hurry up I have to pick Juliet up" Justin couldn't believe his luck when he had asked the blonde beauty to the dance and she said yes

Yes the girl slept with his little sister but Justin's crush on her was still there so although the acknowledge of Juliet and Alex Justin had put it aside and told himself to be glad and happy that she actually agreed

"Alright alright chill dude it's just Juliet" Max says appearing down the stairs with his tux looking clean and really good that Teresa started gushing over her sons

"Mum" both boys whines as the Latina woman took the opportunity to snap multiple of pictures

"Ok we going, let's go" Justin grabbed his brother blindly as all they could see is flashes behind they eyelids and headed toward the front door

"Ah my babies, I just wished Alex was going" Teresa pouts

"Yeah same" Jerry agrees sighing sadly with his wife

"And this is why you two are going to retiring home" Alex rolling her eyes at her parents who stood staring at her in shock

"Um guys?" Nothing "okaaay then I'm just gonna lea-"

"Oh my god mija" Teresa says almost in tears quickly pulling Alex in a hug

"M-mum" the brunette struggles to get out her mother's embrace

"Jerry doesn't she look so beautiful?" She said still holding onto Alex even though her attention was directed to Jerry

"Alex your wearing an actual dress!" the father says surprised

"And she looks beautiful, your going to the dance?"

"Yeah I guess" Alex shrug trying to play it cool "I just figured I'm a junior now I can't miss my winter dance"

"Oh Alex!" Then Teresa hugged her "I'm so happy, so who you taking?" And the brunette frown. Seeing the look on her face Teresa quickly changed the subject by snapping pictures of Alex as the brunette protested as she headed toward the door and left

**/**

"Can you stop fiddling with your clothes?" Nate says annoyed looking at Jason who was busy messing his tie up

"Well excuse me if I feel a little uncomfortable with this" the older boy says as Nate rolled his eyes

The three brothers stood waiting for Mitchie by the stairs landing. Just then Steve came out from the living room camera in hand

"Ok you boys ready?" Connie's voice came through followed a chorus of "yeah" and one nervous looking Grey brother

After a few second Connie rushed down the stairs and stood by her husband as she watched the stairs along the others as Mitchie appears in view

Gasps of amazement rung out amongst themselves as the brunette finally reached the last step and Shane took her hand missing a red eye Nate

"Wow Mitch you look absolutely stunning" he bends down kissing the back of her hand

Mitchie giggles at her old friend before thanking him

"Shane's right Mitch, you look amazing. I love your hair" Jason says with a smile, the brunette's hair was let down and fully curled crowing her head like a beautiful field

"Well?" Mitchie asks Nate who stood silently next to his brothers

He finally cleared his throats before speaking "you look, you look, wow" he embarrassedly says as Mitchie thanked him and moved to her dad

"Smooth doofus" Shane mocked punching Nate's arm slightly

"Alright kids gather up for pictures" the four of them groans but nonetheless let Connie take her pictures

After what felt like the longest moment of they lives being photographed the foursome finally left the Torres residence on the Limo the Grey brothers hired for the night and headed down to Tribeca High.

**/**

"Hey sweetie" Cat looked away from the TV to see her mum smiling at her

"What?" The red haired asks suspiciously

"Well remember how you told me you cancelled on that nice boy that asked you to the dance?" the older woman says almost ready to blurt out her plan due to excitement

"Yeah?" Cat questions not liking where this was heading off to

"Well I went and called him and told him my daughter changed her mind and wanted him to come pick you up so he's on his way here now!" She squeals at Cat's horrify

"You did what?" Cat shrink

"No need to thank me baby, I just want you to be happy" she says totally missing the point and Cat's reaction

"I can't believe you did that"

"Well aren't you happy sweetheart?" the mother asks with a frown not understanding the girl

"No of course not. I cancelled for a reason and-" she was cut off as the bell rang

"That's him!" her mum squeals trying to go for the door but Cat stopped her

'Cant believe I have to do this again!' Cat grumbles before walking toward the door

She stopped midair as she went to open the door preparing herself to what she's gonna say before finally opening the door

"Hey Josh I-"

"Who's josh?"

"Alex?" Cat confused, shocked also happy at seeing the girl asks

"The one and only" the brunette nervously says not sure how Cat was going to react

"What are you doing here?" Cat asks just now taking the girl's appearance 'whoa' she thought her breath catching midair

Alex clears her throat before looking Cat straight in the eyes as the other girl felt nervous and suddenly her palms started sweating

"I know I was a dickhead but I Alexandra Russo am here now to ask you Catherine Valentine if you would do me the honour of being my date to this evening's dance"

Cat couldn't help it and bust out in fit of laughters

"What's so funny?" Alex asks pouting

"I'm sorry Alex I'm not laughing at you it's just I never knew you were so romantic" she said still laughing

"Well stick with me Miss Valentine and you will be surprise by what I am capable of" the brunette winked

"So dance?"

"Oh right, yes I would love too" Cat replies to Alex's delight

"I just need to change, come on in" and Cat let the brunette in her face supporting the biggest smile ever...

**Tbc**

**Ok this was part 1 of 2 for the dance chapter. Here's a spoiler for ya "a new couple will form and an old one will reunite" also is there really any hope left for our beloved couple Malex ? -inset sad crying face- see y'all next time guys. Thanks for your feedbacks they amazing and I love em whoop. **


	51. Chapter 51

**Player's Game**

**A/N: there's a longer author's note at the end. But sorry that this chapter is short :(.**

**Oh ps: to anyone that pointed out about Cat's name, thanks but I wanna call her that, I prefer it tbh. But if y'all don't like it then I'll use the correct one. Cheers. Sorry I could not reply to reviews. I'll do it next chapter. Thank you xox **

"Ok so Preston is down for the day" Jade says walking down the quiet hallway heading toward the living room where she knows Tori will be

However when she got there, no one was there, seeing how the brunette's mum had already called it a night even though it was only 7pm, she wanted to rest because apparently it was a busy day at work. Confused, the hockey player called out.

"Tori?" she calls looking around puzzled of where the other girl could of wonder off to because Jade has just came from her room after putting Preston down to sleep.

After receiving no reply, she decided to explore other places the brunette mother could be so she walked out the living room in search for her. She looked inside the room where Preston's toys is located but she wasn't there. Sighing she turned around to just head back to the living room to wait for her until she comes back. As she turns around? she comes to a halt at the sight in front of her then gulps.

"Hi" Tori says with a light smile looking the look on Jade's face.

"Um, what- what's going on?" Jade ask confused but can't help ogle Tori as she stood in front of her with an elegant dress that hugged her her frame so well, showing off her curves. For someone who had a child the brunette still had a killer body and that's just what Jade can see over the clothing. Her hair was curled and pulled to one side with light makeup on that blended so well with her skin tone.

"Ask me" she finally says and Jade stares at her in confusion her eyes finally able to move away from her body and looked her in the eyes.

"Ask you what?" the teen mother rolled her eyes as if saying 'seriously? Do I have to spell it out for you?' Then Jade's face lightens up at the realisation and blushed at her stupidity but to be fair Tori had refused when she asked her the first time but whatever she wasn't going to dwell on it. Clearing her throat she took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Tori Vega, would you like to do me the honour of going to the winter dance with me?" The girl in question smiles widely nodding her head quickly.

"Yes, of course I'll be your date" she then threw her arms around Jade for a hug before pulling away but her arms was still wrapped around the hockey player.

"Now why don't we make our way to your house so you can change to a more presentable outfit" Tori says glancing down at the girl's plain black jeans and a shirt that says "OBEY".

"What about Preston?"

"You don't have to worry about him, my mum is here and she'll tend to him if he does wake up, now get that pretty butt going before we miss the dance" Tori explained to Jade's delight who smiled widely at her before leading the way out the house to head to hers.

Today just got better.

**/**

"Whoa! Justin did an amazing job to this place, it looks amazing!" Miley says as the gang minus Alex and Jade walked inside the normally smelling gym hall which was now turned into a beautiful space for a high school dance.

"Thanks Miles, you know it's good to be appreciated" the boy in question says appearing out of nowhere to the girls' confusion.

They can hear Connect 3 play in the background, the song was slow and they must admit the boys were really good.

"We did the right thing in electing you president Russo" Caitlyn adds as the others nods

"Now it's going to be Harper against Mitchie" Tess says turning to her red haired friend who was of course wearing her usual designing clothing.

"I know I'm scared because I get really competitive and I don't wanna crush Mitchie. She's my friend" she says as most of them chuckles.

"It's okay Harper, I think it's going to be a good laugh running against each other" the girl in question says with a friendly smile to her friend. She stood next to Lily with her head against the blonde's shoulder.

"We all look so nice" Joannie says observing everyone in they outfits "I just wish Jade and Alex were here" she adds as Mitchie looked away sadly at the mention of her ex no one noticing but Lily who smiled at her sadly.

"Looks like it" Caitlin says. Although she wasn't a big fun of Alex at the moment with the whole thing. After much observation she can see that Mitchie misses Alex and Alex misses Mitchie too. She just wished they would actually talk and work this out because dare she admit it they made each other happy and Caitlin just thinks they meant to be. If it was up to her she would meddle a while ago but that would he hypocritical of her because she's the one who always tells Tess not to try and play match-maker.

"Excuse me" Mitchie finally says walking away from the group not wanting to stay there any longer and listen as Miley and Joannie told stories about Alex and how much she disliked school dance because just the thought of the other girl makes Mitchie's heart break even more. She knows she messed up big. She practically pushed Alex into someone else's arms so she shouldn't be hurt or angry that Alex has moved on.

"I'll be right back Miles" Lily says noticing her friend's change of mood, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek she followed after Mitchie.

"Um guys?" Tess trails her attention fixed toward the door so everyone turned to see what the blonde was looking at and they jaw dropped at the sight.

"Alex?"

"Is she wearing a dress?"

"No fucking way"

"Why is she with Cat"

Came all different reactions as they watched the brunette walk toward them with the red hair tucked under her arm, anyone seeing them would think they were a couple.

"Someone better go and keep Mitchie busy" Tess says in the mass of shock at the latina's appearance.

Harper wasted no time in running off toward where both Mitchie and Lily went just as Alex and Cat reached the group.

"Hey guys" Alex says smiling at her friend's reactions, she knew this was to be expected.

"Who are you and what have you done to our Alex Russo?" Miley asks looking her over

"I'm with Miley on that. With all the years we've known you, you have never not once wore a dress" Joannie adds as Alex rolls her eyes.

"Yeah sometimes it's good to try something new" her friend just stared blankly at her so she decided to ignore them.

"Anyway this is Cat, my date" she introduced snapping everyone out they thoughts as introduction went around.

"Um Alex? Can Joannie and I please talk to you for a moment?" Miley says trying not to look awkward as she smiles fakely at Cat.

"Um sure?" Alex says unsure and puzzled "be right back" she placed a kiss to the red hair's cheek before following after her best friends.

"What's up guys?"

"She's asking what's up! Wow she just asked what's up" Miley mocked with a fake laugh.

"Please tell me you're not here with Cat Valentine!" Joannie says and that gave Miley the opportunity to butt in.

"No, the better question is. Why the fuck are you here with her?" She whispered yell. She was really glad the music was just faded so she didn't have to yell or she might loss her voice.

"I just told you, she's my date" Alex says giving her friends a look as if it wasn't the most obvious thing.

"Argh!" Miley groans turning red out of frustration.

"Dude what about Mitchie?" Joannie asks saving Alex from Miley's outburst.

"You guys are aware that she dumbed me like weeks or so ago right?"

"That's not the fucking point you ass!" Miley boomed managing to draw attention from a few bystanders who then just looked away afterward.

"Then what is the point here? Because I am really confused"

"The point is you bringing to a date here, what about Mitchie? Did you even consider how she might feel about it?" Joannie asks looking at her friend in disapproval.

"Why the fuck should it matter if I bring a date or not? And me bringing a date has nothing to do with Mitchie. She dumbed me I begged for second chance she just threw it away as if the pass months together meant nothing. So excuse if I don't care what she might feel about me bringing a date, because it is none of her business! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date waiting for me" with that say she walked away back to Cat.

"Mile-" Joannie started but was cut off as said Miley groans I'm frustration before storming away "this is gonna be a long night" she sighed going back to Harper who was her date.

**/**

The group did a great job in keeping both Mitchie and Alex away from each other. While Alex knew the girl that can make her hear melt by just smiling was somewhere around the room, Mitchie had no idea that Alex had came and brought a date for that matter and all thanks to the gang. And Miley was still glaring daggers at her best friend who had taken the joy in dancing with Cat as they joked and messed around on the dance and Alex just ignored her throughout which just pissed Miley even more so.

Everything was going well without a hitch with Jade turning up with Tori who was then introduced to the group to Tess's dismay since she wanted to hook Jade and Harper up only to discover her friend making googling eyes with Justin. 'Maybe she was the only straight one in the group? But c'mon she totally has a crush on Alex! Then again they both are Russos so maybe she was confused to which Russo she liked until now? Ugh Seriously, why can't everyone just be with the right person? Well at least who she was trying to set up that is'.

Anyway back to why things went downward after it was going so fucking great and all thanks to Shane fucking Gray who thought it was a good idea to announce that a good friend of theirs is gonna accompany them on the stage and sing something with them.

Everyone watched as the middle Gray brother stripes his guitar around himself then walked toward the end of the stage and reaches out a hand and arches Mitchie up on the stage

"Mitchie?" Alex asks confused just as everyone else were.

"She sings?" Caitlyn asks looking toward Alex who glares back at her as if expecting Alex to know. Ok fine she should know because she was after all her girlfriend but she guessed that's something Mitchie didn't want to share with her? that thought alone made her frown.

"Are you ok?" Cat asks seeing the frown on the brunette's face and couldn't help but think how adorable Alex looked.

Alex simply nods, her whole attention on the girl that holds the key to her heart without even knowing it.

'God damn it, why did she have to look even more beautiful than usual? This isn't fair' Alex thought as she felt her dick get happy 'I know buddy, I miss her too' she thought her eyes glued to Mitchie 'seriously who even talks to they dicks? That's not normal?

Cat frowns as she realises the brunette was not even listening to her but instead her attention was elsewhere. She decided to follow Alex's line of sight and sighed in disappointment to discover who had her attention 'of course' she thought bitterly surprising herself because of her reaction.

"So this song was written by Mitch and I like a few years ago, just feel free to jump around and cheer to ease our little superstar here's nerves" he joked winking toward the brunette as Nate chuckles behind his drums "and enjoy" he spoke through the microphone receiving cheers and applauds before starting the strumming of his guitar, his brothers and Mitchie following suite.

The first verse kicked in as Mitchie opened her mouth and let the words flow. Shocking every one of her friends and leaving Alex in a trace.

'Shes amazing' the brunette thought, brown eyes fixed on Mitchie as she sung. Her heart thud in her chest as she felt everything around her start to slowly disappearing leaving only Mitchie and I.

The brunette felt as if Mitchie was singing to her, it was almost as if Mitchie was looking at her, looking into her soul and Alex's heart rate picked up even more but just like that the spell was broken once Shane took his verse.

Up on the stage Mitchie stood frozen as her eyes connected with Alex, she could barely think clearing almost forgetting where she was and it was a good thing that it was Shane's turn to sing or she would of stood frozen instead of singing.

The brunette let's her eyes trail next to Alex and her heart broke once as she fixed her gaze on the girl next to Alex 'looks like they are really together' she thought as she felt Shane budge her a little and she realise it was her turn to sing so she forcefully put Alex at the back of her mind and resume her singing but she couldn't help the stink of tears in her eyes as her throat constricted but she willed herself to not break down and carry on.

"She's amazing" Joannie says and Alex nods dumbly just as the song finished and Mitchie gets off the stage. Alex watches as the other girl heads toward the door catching the fallen tear just as Mitchie walks out sight and Alex wanted anything more than to follow her and make sure that she was ok.

"Alex"

"Huh?" looking back down at Cat she felt sheepish at realising she had no idea what the red hair just told her.

"I said do you want a drink?" Cat asks again amused at the girl.

"Oh yeah, um I'm just gonna run to the bathroom so I'll be right back" before she can even get a proper reply Alex was already heading toward the exit.

Cat sighed but decided to let the brunette go as she headed toward the punch table, not wanting to seem clingy.

**/**

"Jacob what are you doing?" Kristen asks catching a senior red handed about to pour a liquid inside the red punch.

"Oh um Miss Stewart, hello. Having a good time?" He says trying to stall.

Kristen raises a perfectly brow at the boy "were you about to spike the bunch?"

"Wha-what? Pft, no. Of course not Miss" he stammers growing nervous all the sudden under Kristen's gaze.

"Really? How about you join me for a week of detention and we'll discuss your actions"

"But miss I didn't do anything" the boy protest with a sullen expression.

"Should I make it more than a week?" The teacher asks her arms cross over her chest.

"No miss, sorry miss" the boy quickly hands the clear liquid bottle to Kristen before stalking away dejectedly.

"I just love it when you get bossy" Ashley spoke behind her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her from behind before placing a kiss on the side of her exposed collar bone.

"Not where children are" Kristen scold lightly but made no move in stepping away from Ashley's hold.

"But Miss Stewart-" Ashley starts teasingly with a pout.

"Do you want a week of detention?" Kristen teased turning around and raising her brow at her girlfriend who brightens up suddenly.

"No Miss Stewart" she replies amusedly as Kristen chuckles at her attics slapping her arm lightly in the process, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders as they started swaying side to side.

**/**

Alex rushes inside the girls' bathroom with determination before coming to a stop at the sight before her.

"Mitch" she whispers and the girl in question looked up.

When she saw who it was Mitchie quickly wiped her tears away with the many tissues she held before Alex walked in, then pushing herself away from the sink.

"What do you want Alex" she asks taking another handful of tissue to fix her face that had make-up running down.

"I-I don't know" the brunette says honestly.

She really had no idea why she had follow Mitchie when she saw her leave the dance but she just had to. Something in here told her to follow and make sure she was ok but as she stood here she figured maybe it was a bad idea.

Mitchie in her part scoff at the reply "well you can go back to your girlfriend now, as you can see I am fine and I don't need you" she stated bitterly moving pass Alex and out the bathroom.

The brunette waited a few seconds before walking out the bathroom and running after Mitchie.

"Why do you even care?" Alex calls halting Mitchie in her steps.

Mitchie turned around before laughing bitterly.

"I don't" she stated plainly without any emotional "I could careless if you take her home and fuck her" 'okay Mitchie that's going a little far'

"Fine" Alex says a little hurt that Mitchie doesn't seem at least jealous even though there was nothing between Cat and I.

"Fine" Mitchie replies moving toward Alex.

"Good" the brunette took also took a step toward

"Good" Mitchie whispers as the two stood in reaching distance. They breathing heavy and loud just staring at each other, it seems like all they can do since the break-up is argue.

Seeing Mitchie standing there in front of her with her making all ruined and red eyes and pouty lips makes Alex just want to grab her and kiss her hard until they were both ran out of air even though she wouldn't pull away from the kiss because Mitchie had never looked adorable or beautiful than she did in this moment and it was driving Alex up to the walls.

"Why are you here Alex, what do you want?" Mitchie asks lowly breaking the silence and they staring match.

"I-I um." Alex sighed "honestly?" She asks as Mitchie nods sniffling in the process "I missed you Mitch" she says sincerely

The teary brunette scoffed in the process "right. You missed me" she sarcastically stated "how does your girlfriend feels about that?" she growl jealous raising higher than temperate in Africa.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you Mitchie, Cat and I-" but the brunette didn't finish talking as Mitchie turned on her heel starting to head toward the school's double doors

"Where are you going?"

"None of your damn business!" She yelled over her shoulder before disappearing into the night.

Alex sighed contemplating if she should follow Mitchie or go back to the dance, sighing in defeat the brunette settled with the latter not wanting to leave Cat in there by herself for too long. Turning on her heels Alex walked back inside the gym.

**/**

The gang danced and screamed on top of they lungs along with Connect 3 all night with the exception of Mitchie who had gone home after the ordeal with Alex. Nate although wanted to go after her settled down after realising he was in fact part of the band that was keeping this party going.

At the end of the night after the dance, the students all part ways going they separate ways or how they had showed up. So Alex decided to drive Cat back home.

"Home sweet home" Alex says after cutting off the engine of her car and turning sideway to face the girl on the passenger seat who looked to be dozing off.

Alex chuckles at how adorable the red hair looked when half asleep, she glanced toward the clock at the dashboard to see it flash 12am.

"Cat," Alex says shaking the girl slightly and the only thing the red hair was able to do is grumble, before turning away from Alex.

Alex shakes her head amusedly before getting out the vehicle and walking around to the passenger side. Once she got the door open, unbuckled Cat's seatbelt she hoists her into her arms bridal style then proceed to carry the sleeping girl toward her house. Although the girl was in fact lighter than she looked, Alex still struggle to ring the doorbell but after some difficulty the rebel manages to ring the door as Mrs Valentine appeared in her nightgown and lets her in.

She directs Alex to her daughter's room as the brunette followed the instructions. Once she reached Cat's room she gently lays her down on her bed. The red hair instantly rolls on her side facing Alex, the brunette bends down toward her face and pulls a few of red strands away from her face then smiles.

"Cat?" She whispers and again the only reply was a grumble and Alex chuckles "goodnight Cat" she whispers leaning down to kiss the girl's cheek.

"Night Lexie" Cat breathes and Alex smiles before standing up and leaving the girl's room and house.

**/**

"Merry Christmas!" Alex yells as soon as the door wiped open revealing one unimpressed Tori.

"It's Christmas Eve Alex" Tori says walking back into the house leaving Alex to follow after her

"Yeah but it doesn't hurt to get into the holiday spirit!" She exclaims before smashing a snowball on Tori's cheek. It started snowing in the middle of the night and when they woke up, the place was all white. A truly white Christmas.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna kill you Russo" she seethes advancing toward the rebel.

The brunette instantly starts backing away, putting her hands up in the air "it's Christmas Tori, where's your Christmas spirit?"

"Ask your son" she grumbles deciding to spare Alex as she walked toward the kitchen with Alex following

"Whoa!" Alex exclaim at the mess that was the kitchen "did a war set off in here?" She asks as Tori glares at her and just then Jade walks into the kitchen with Preston in her arms who seems to be fussing about.

"Stay still little dude" Jade says trying to keep him from jumping out of her arms.

"What happened?" Alex asks taking the state her son was in. He's whole clothes and face was messy with food and pieces of food was stuck on his brunette curls.

"He's been acting up, guess he's going through his terrible 2s" Tori sighs "I thought you were gonna give him a bathe?" Tori asks now facing Jade.

"Yeah but he doesn't want to" Jade replies as Preston reaches his hands toward Alex.

"Lex, Lex" he chants struggling even more in Jade's arms.

The brunette stepped toward her friend and took the boy from her.

"Jade he's two, what kind of fight can he put against you?"

"The kid's got a mean left hook, ok" she defends as Tori rolls her eyes

"It's fine I'll give him a bathe before I leave" Alex says tickling the boy a little making him chuckle gleefully "anyway the reason why I'm here is to invite you guys for Christmas dinner my mum is making, so if you guys can be at the substation at 3pm tomorrow, would be much appreciated and of course Jade your more than welcome to join us"

"Ooh cool thanks Alex" the hockey player says with a smile, her family having left for the holiday after she refused to go with them this time. She was practically home alone although she's been spending most of her times here with Tori and Preston and Mrs Vega.

"Sure I'll let my mum know if she can make it" the brunette was sure her mum told her she was working tomorrow. Some bosses.

"Thanks Tor, this is a good time for me to spend Christmas with PJ" Alex says looking at the boy "now I'm gonna get him cleaned up so I can go finish a few errands I have left" turning on her heels she left toward the bathroom.

"Should we tell her?" Jade questions once Alex was out of earshot.

"Can we wait? I kind of just want to enjoy us before telling everyone else"

Jade shrugs "whatever you want babe" before kissing the brunette lightly on the lips.

**/**

"Just imagine sometime now next year we're gonna have a little boy or girl to celebrate Christmas with" Kristen mumbles.

Both she and Ashley were laying on the Stewart's couch in the living room while Miley and Robbie took care of the kitchen for tomorrow. Miley was only helping so she can brag to Lily that she cooked although she was leaving Robbie to do the difficult task.

"Definitely a girl" Ashley says running her fingers against the rounded belly "your a girl aren't you princess" she spoke in a baby voice before she lifted up the girl's shirt a little to kiss her stomach.

"Just know if "she" is actually is a "he", I would tell him your mama called you princess" Kristen stated jokily as Ashley gasps dramatically.

"You wouldn't" her girlfriend giggles at the wide eyed she supported.

"I'm just kidding baby" she replies running her finger on the girl's face who heaved a sigh of relief before going back to talking to her girlfriend's belly.

"We would be ok, won't we?" Kristen asks seriously after a moment of silence.

After everything that has happened, she was amazed that Ashley even forgave her and actually took her back and wanted to help raise a child that wasn't even hers.

At hearing the seriousness on her girlfriend's voice, Ashley pulled away from what she was doing and stared up at Kristen.

"Of course we will, we gonna have one healthy baby girl or boy. And he or she is gonna be loved by so many people and I promise to be by your side every step of the way." Ashley says her hands holding onto Kristen's.

At the end of Ashley's speech the pregnant woman was smiling so wide she was afraid her face might start to hurt but it would of be worth it.

"I love you, do you know that?"

Ashley grins at that "oh yeah? How much?" She asks mischievously.

Kristen leans forward and seals they lips together before pulling away, they lips barely apart "well if you would like to follow me upstairs, I could show you how much" she whispers, and with a final peck to her girlfriend's lips, she stood up and walked toward the stairs.

Ashley stares dazedly after her before biting her lips as her eyes glazed over with lust before rushing after the soon to be mum.

**/**

"Morning sleeping beauty" was sing-song loudly.

Mitchie groans at the noise and also the sunlight that hit her face before turning her face away from the direction.

"Go away Shane" she grumbles hiding herself inside her blanket.

The boy in question chuckles before flopping down on her bed and laying on top of her covers.

"Nope no can do missy, it's Christmas Eve!" He cheers pulling the blanket away from the brunette "so you and I gonna go to the mall and pick up a few things that's missing for tomorrow"

"Why can't you take one of your brothers?" Mitchie grumbles annoyed, she knew Shane was just trying to get her out the house which she hasn't been since the dance two weeks ago.

"I would but Nate is helping your mum with something and Jason is helping your dad with the decoration" he explains "so that leaves the two of us, now get up" he pulls the whole blanket off of Mitchie.

"Ah! It's freezing!" She cries borrowing into herself.

Shane laughs "the beauty of winter, now I'm gonna let you get ready because we're leaving in 15 minutes. Bye" then he was gone out of her room.

Mitchie lets out a groan as she glances at her nightstand where a picture of her and Alex were, smiling widely toward the camera.

"I miss you" she sighed running her hand through her hair then deciding to get out bed and go get ready before Shane gets annoyed.

**/**

"Guess who!" the brunette jumped before relaxing after realising who it is "hi" the intruder said after removing they hands.

"Hey Cat, where'd you come from?" Alex questions looking around trying to spot exactly where the red hair came from.

"Well I just came out that store to pick something up when I saw you standing here looking longingly at the window" Cat says before turning toward said window then frowns.

"Engagement rings? Who's the lucky girl?" She asks and for some reasons she felt her chest tighten in...jealousy? No way, I mean why would she be- no. No jealousy, probably worried. Yes that's it worried. Phew.

Alex laughed at that "no, I'm only 17 Cat. And there's obviously no special girl" the brunette replies.

"Oh" Cat says disappointed "so then what were you looking at?"

"Um this is the store where I brought Mitch the necklace on our anniversary" she explained sadly, the necklace that was safety tucked away until it's owner accepts it back.

Alex sighs at the change in mood in Alex "I'm sorry honey" she says planning a hand on Alex's shoulder.

The brunette followed the hand then looked back at Cat.

"Thanks" she gave her a small smile back in return. Just then...

"Alex Russo!" Someone says and Alex rolls her eyes in annoyance at the voice.

"Annie" she grumbles to Cat's confusion as she stares as a girl walks toward them smiling brightly at Alex.

"Well this is certainly not Mitchie" the other girl says with her annoying perky voice "are we cheating?" She smirked as Alex shoots her a death glare

"No, Mitch and I broke up, remember." Alex growls because she was the one that tried jumping her bones after the break-up "This is my friend Cat" Alex introduced and Annie didn't even bother acknowledging the red hair who had held out her hand toward her to shake.

"So you mean to tell me, that you're still single?" There was a sudden clint in her eyes that Alex just found utterly annoying.

"No she's not, because we're dating" Cat replies before Alex even had the chance to.

"We are?"

"You are?"

Both Alex and Annie asks at the same time. Cat gives Alex a look to which the brunette understood before nodding.

"Yes we are," the brunette takes Cat's hand I to hers for emphasis and Cat smiled shyly because Alex's hands felt so soft and good against hers.

"But you just said she was your friend" Annie seethed glaring at Cat

"Yeah well friends, girlfriend, is there a need for a label?" Alex says hoping Annie would buy it.

She just stared blankly at the two "I don't believe you"

"Oh yeah? Then believe this!" With that said Cat grabs Alex by the back of her neck and pulls her in for a kiss and Annie gasps, stomping her foot against the ground like a little child, walking away.

However across the other side stood a shocked surprised brunette.

"What is it? Why'd you stop walking?"

Not getting any answer from the girl, he decided to follow her line of sight.

"Mitch-"

"Can we just go home? I don't feel well" Mitchie says feeling sick as her heart constricted.

"Mitchie" Shane calls as the girl walks the other way. Sighing Shane looked across the street once more at Cat and Alex who were still pretty much in a lip lock before running after Mitchie.

**Tbc...**

**Lol how long did it take for me to update this? Which I'm really sorry About btw I know I suck but between university and writer's block. It just got a bit too much but hopefully this chapter makes up to it and thanks to a dear friend of mine for always asking for an update. Yes you know who you are. Keep pushing me when I get lazy and I'll eventually will update. Hope you liked this chapter (:**  
><strong>_<br>Next chapter spoiler (yes because you guys deserves it)**

**1. It's Christmas Christmas tiiiiiiiiiime! Yay!**

**2. Cat's feelings for Alex keeps getting stronger and it's starting to show.**

**3. Mitchie has a meltdown after witnessing another Calex fluff and does something REALLY stupid. (don't kill me, good things comes to those that waits aka Malex shippers).**

**4. Alex is torn between her head (dick) and heart. (Lol)**

**5. Alex and Preston's first Christmas together (aww)**

**6. Something happens to Kristen that could have an affect on the baby (well damn)**

**All of that coming (soon) on the next chapter.**

**See you lovelies soon. And remember...ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME. xox.**


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: DELENA GIVES ME A HEADACHE! I SWEAR I WANNA LOCK THEM IN A ROOM AND NOT LET THEM OUT UNTIL THEY KISS AND SEX UP BC MY GOD WHAT A MESSY BUNCH THEY ARE! THEY NEED TO SORT THEY SHITS OUT BC IM SICK OF THEY MESSINESS! WATCH HOW THEY GONNA GO BACK TO BEING CUDDLY CUDDLY AS IF THEY WERENT JUST BEING SHITTY GFS, UGH LIKE CAN THEY NOT? THEY MAKE IT SO HARD FOR ME TO IMAGE THEM WHILE WRITING SO HARD THAT I NEED TO USE OLD PICS AND VIDEOS KMT.**

**AN 2: I'm sorry for ranting like that, please ignore that but if you already did read it. I am sorry. Enjoy the story. (Lol that rhymes)**

**Review Responses:**

**MandiDS07 : LOL, why don't you like her? she's becoming one of the main characters, maybe you can find a way to like her? lol**

**Luz4mj1995 : Idek what to say to you with your obsession with Calex, but you will thank me for this character. *hint hint* lol**

**Born To Be A Writer121 : WHOA, you shipping Calex NOW? When did that happened? HOLY lol, but yeah Mitchie needs to stop playing hard to get because shes losing alex and alex jr for realz. lol**

**Raven : Yay, and um we're almost there. hopefully. lol**

**Demilover : I'm all for the Malex hot sex, aww c'mon Cat isn't THAT bad. is she? lol**

**Roscoson : I knoooow, but I am just so lazy and to be honest i get distracted easily and got load of shits going on in life but i'll try doing what you have suggested. thank you :)**

**Suefanficlover : Well, you probably will be happy for what i have planned for next chapter. I am sorry im making you guys suffer with all these Malex break-up, i didnt mean too. lol**

**ShadowCub : Omg, WHY? LOL**

**Jenny : That's okay bby, thanks for leaving even a short one. its the thoughts that counts. love you too xx.**

**Guest : hmmm, i love how you think. haha**

**selenatic : If that means, post soon then here it is. although its not soon SOON.**

**Guest : Nah, it's good. no worries and thanks for reading :)**

**FufuTheFallenAngel : LOOL, do you just wanna kill me or what? haha. and i think now you would wanna murder me with this chapter, oops. haha**

**Guest : Is this asap enough? no? soz **

**Guest : LOOL, look at you already planning they future haha.**

**mel : Here's an update, hope you like it :)**

**malexftw : Who do you think Mitchie deserves that is better? I'm open to suggestions :D**

**Guest : LOL, what? seriously? WHO? haha**

**/**

Alex smiles as she snuggles deeper into her warm covers. The brunette smiles in her sleep, feeling the dream she was having...

_"This is beautiful" the brunette smiles looking up toward the sky which was brighten up with millions of stars._

_Alex let's a smile play on her lips, her focus surely on the other girl instead of what the girl was looking at. "Not as beautiful as you" she says as cheese as it sounds._

_The other brunette finally removes her attention from the sky and looks back at Alex and chuckles cutely that Alex couldn't help but smile at._

_"I love the sound of your laugh" she confessed just as the other girl walked up to her, wrapping her arms around her neck._

_"Oh yeah?" She breathes her face closer to Alex's and the brunette gulps audibly._

_"Yeah."_

_The other girl smiles leaning toward Alex and the brunette smiles goofily moving closer to those inviting pair of lips before letting it connect together._

_"I love you Lexie"_

_The brunette's eyes widens in shocked at the voice, what was meant to be Mitchie's voice was Cat's instead and Alex quickly pulls away only to see brunette strands replaced with red._

_"Cat?" Alex questions with confusion as the red hair just smiled back at her._

_"Alex" was called into the distance and Alex looked toward the voice to spot Mitchie, she looked heartbroken as tear ran down her face._

_"Mitch-" but the girl disappeared before Alex could finish her sentence, turning toward the girl in front of her confusion coated her as she noticed Cat was also gone._

"Alex" was called again but this time the voice was a bit clearer and familiar.

"Alex!"

And the brunette bolts out of bed with a shriek falling in the process.

"Ouchie" Alex heard a small giggle that sounded way to babyish to be of an adult or a teen. Confused she bolted up from the floor coming face to face with a pair of familiar innocent eyes.

"PJ!" She exclaims excitedly, arms wide as the small boy crawls over her bed and toward her.

"Lexie!" Preston shriek with the brightens smile, giggling as Alex attacks his face with multiple loving kisses only a parent would give to their child.

"How did he get here?" Alex asks toward her brother, who she just noticed was present in the room.

"Tori dropped him off a few minutes ago to take her mum to the airport" he explains.

"He wanted to open the presents so mum said to come wake you up"

Oh right it's Christmas Day.

"You wanna open your present?" Alex asks her son who nods excitedly. "Okay! I need to get dress first so why don't you go back down with uncle Justin-"

"No!" He exclaim clutching tightly to Alex.

"Okay fine it's not like I want you either!" Justin butt hurt, storms out Alex's room.

"I think you hurt uncle Justin's feelings" Alex says to Preston who just giggled in the process before crawling out of Alex's arms and sprawling on her bed face down.

Alex chuckles shaking her head at the boy "Okay, would you be a good boy and stay there while I get ready?" She asks as if expecting him to cooperate and to her shock the 2 year old nods his curly haired head that was resting against Alex's pillows. Taking that as her queue, the brunette picked up all the necessary she needed for her morning shower and left to get ready for the day.

**xox**

When Alex reappeared back in her room, dressed comfortably in pair of dark purple jeans, white v neck, dark purple jacket supporting her a pair of black converse shoes. She found her little boy noisily ramming through her drawers.

"What'd you got there buddy" she questions walking toward him before taking the black velvet box from his small hands then sighing after realising what it was. She slowly opened it and smiled at the object sadly.

"That's beautiful mija" Alex jumps at her mother's voice before turning around to face her. Teresa smiles "who's it for?" the mother questions placing the folded clothes that was in her arms on Alex's bed.

"Mitchie's" she explained softly "I saw it yesterday and I don't know my heart just wanted to buy it" she shrug before pocketing the box in her pocket.

"It's beautiful baby, are you going to give it to her?" Teresa asks.

"I don't know mum, I mean she can barely stand me. I just-"

"Honey I know things are difficult between you two at the moment but you shouldn't give up. I mean if your father had given up so soon in chasing after me then you kids wouldn't have been here. I've watched you fool around with so many different girls and none of them have made quite the impact on you as Mitchie did. Don't quit so soon, you never know maybe she's the one" she smiles at her daughter.

"I love you Alex and I honesty just want you to be happy and it seems like Mitchie makes you happy but it is up to you what you wanna do." She adds with a loving squeeze at the younger girl before bending down to Preston who was busy playing by himself on the floor.

"Come on baby, let's go open some presents!" She exclaims happily to Preston's excitements who yelled 'yay presents' in glee as the two left Alex's room.

Alex sighed considering what her mum just told her before reaching for her phone and dialling a number and waited as it rang before a voice came through.

"Hello"

Alex smiles at the excitement of the voice.

"Hey Cat, merry Christmas" the brunette says.

"Merry Christmas to you too hot stuff" Alex chuckles, the red hair had taken to calling Alex that since they kiss to fool Annie that they were in fact dating. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just er, was wondering if I can stop by and give you your present?"

"Aww, Lexie you didn't have to get me anything but yeah pop by and I'll just give you mine too"

"Alright sounds good, I'll see you in about half hour because I still need to get PJ to open up his"

"Okay that's fine daddy" Cat teased as the two shared a laugh after that they bid each other goodbye before hanging up.

**/**

"Hm...something smells good" Kristen breathes as she finally walked inside the kitchen wrapped in a robe.

"Morning prego" Miley teased with a smirk as her sister slaps the back of her head "ouch! Merry Christmas to you too" she moved away toward the oven to check on the Turkey that was nicely being cooked.

"Ew! Is that a turkey?" the pregnant woman asks, her face all screwed up in disgust.

"Oh no, hormones" Ashley mumbles taking a stand behind her girlfriend and starting to massage her shoulders . "Morning baby" she place a delicate kiss on the side of her neck still massaging her shoulders.

"Well can you take your hormones away from my kitchen?" Miley asks shooing her sister away.

"Your kitchen?"

"Miles wanna impress Lily so she's opted to cook herself" Ashley explains.

"Miles I finally found those cranberries you wanted" Robbie announced walking in with brown bags in his arms.

The younger girl quickly ran toward her dad taking the bags out of his arms and walking back to her cooking.

"Is my eyes deceiving me or is Miley actually cooking?" Kristen questions looking back at her dad who smiled.

"That Lily has a good influence on her" Tobbie commented making both Kristen and Ashley laugh and Miley glare at them.

**/**

"Thanks again for having my sister and I for Christmas Mr Gellar" Tess says as she helped Caitlyn's dad chop some vegetables.

"Yes, thanks sir" Gigi adds grateful. She has come to realise being a bitch gets you nowhere and without friends. And Tess's friends were actually pretty cool.

Since the girls' parents were once again away on Christmas instead of being home which wasn't really much of a shocker seeing how both Tess and Gigi had spent a few of the holidays alone with maids but since Tess and Cait started dating the blonde would usually spend it here and now that her sister was warming up to her friends she too was now welcomed.

"Oh it's no problem girls, no need to thank me. Anything friend of Cait is family well Tess is already family" he says throwing a wink at said girl who blushes fondly.

"Caitlyn" John calls as the doorbell went "door!" the trio heard the girl grumble as she paddles toward the door. There was a few noises here and there that sounded like arguing before footsteps followed.

"Merry Christmas!" Pamela says cheerfully with a scolding Caitlyn behind her.

John smiles as he wipes his hands on his epron, walked toward his ex wife and engulf her into a hug before pulling away. "Merry Christmas Pam"

Caitlyn rolls her eyes at the display. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh uh" Pam starts awkwardly, since her returned she and Caitlyn hasn't quite seem eye to eye as the younger girl refused to even acknowledge her existence. She really meant it when she said she was no longer her mother.

"I invited her" John butts in to Caitlyn's annoyance.

"Um why?"

"Cait" Tess says shaking her head in disapproval. The girl has been bitching about her mum since her return, now Tess understand the reason behind it but she also understand that Pamela made a mistake and she is trying to fix it. She don't know but she would give anything to just have her mum spend at least one day with her and Gigi.

"Whatever I'm going to watch the game" with that said she stalk away.

Tess sighed wiping her hands before indicating toward where Caitlyn left "I'm gonna check on her" before walking away.

"So, anything you want me to do?" Pamela asks and John smiles.

**/**

Alex stands there in the cold air, hands tucked inside her winter jacket after ringing the doorbell. After a moment of waiting the door finally opened to reveal an older looking version of Cat.

"Merry Christmas Mrs Valentine" the brunette greets politely as the older woman smiles.

"Oh Alex, Merry Christmas. Please do come in" the older woman stepped away letting the brunette in as the breeze from outside blew in.

"Thank you" Alex breathed finally in a warm place. "Is Cat in?"

"Yes dear, come on through and I'll go fetch her for you" the woman walked Alex inside the living room where a man sat watching the game on the TV and before Alex can say anything Cat's mum walked away to go find her daughter.

"Sit down kid" Alex almost jumps in fright at the voice. The brunette slowly placed herself down and awkwardly looked around the Valentine's living room and smiles at photos of a young Cat adoring the walls.

"So you're Alex" the man says again, his voice deep and stern, all Alex could do is nod. She was feeling a sense of déjà vu here. "The same Alex that dated Steve's daughter?" And Alex's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Mitchie.

'Wait he knows Mr Torres? No wonder why he's so cold toward me. What did he tell him about me' the brunette thought already knowing her reputation is once again ruined. Seriously it's like fathers in this town hated her or something.

"Um ye-yeah" great now she's stuttering.

Finally Cat's dad turned his attention on her. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

The brunette was so caught off guard by the question as she stared gaping at the man like a fish out of the water that she didn't notice a petite red hair walk in sight.

"Alex!" Cat squeals bringing said girl out of her thought. Alex didn't have time to react before she felt Cat's body on hers as she hugged her tight.

"Whoa easy there tiger" Alex says and couldn't help by chuckles at the girl's action.

At this Mr Valentine growl, no literally he growled and Alex was thankful that Cat finally pulled away before 1. She didn't want the red hair's dad to kill her and 2. Alex just realise she just got hard at having Cat's body on top of her 'what the fuck!'

"Daddy, this is Alex Russo" Cat introduces missing the pointed look he gave Alex. A nod was all Alex receive as an acknowledgement however, "okay well we'll be upstairs" and before he can utter a word Cat was already pulling Alex away toward the stairs to her room.

"Leave the door open!" Was yelled after the two teens.

**xox**

"Welcome to my sanctuary" Cat announces once she opened the door to her bedroom and lets both of them in.

Alex looked around and smiled at how girly the place looked. It looked so Cat like and Alex was glad for that.

"Oh!" Alex says all the sudden "I've got something for you" she reaches inside her jacket pocket and pulled out a black box, clearing her throat she says "this is for you" then hands it toward Cat.

The red hair takes it, her eyes never leaving Alex the whole time as she opened it and gasps "oh my god Alex. It's beautiful!" Inside sat a silver necklace with the date _'18.03.13.'_

"It's the date that we meant in the hallway" the brunette says shyly scratching the back of her head waiting for the red hair's reaction.

"Wow. Alex, this is beautiful"

"Yeah?" Alex smiles glad the girl liked it.

Cat finally looked up at her and smiled big before wrapping her arms around her shoulders and hugged Alex tightly "thank you" before pulling away.

Alex smiles bashfully "you're welcome." She blushes before clearing her throat "do-do you want me to put it on for you?"

"Oh! Yes please" she hands the necklace to Alex before turning around and moving her hair away from her neck as the brunette straps the object securely around her neck, her fingers lightly grazing at the back of Cat's neck sending shivers down both girl's body.

Alex had no idea why she had the sudden urge to lean down and kiss the girl's neck but she did and the affect of it was showing down her north region as she felt herself get hard. Cat finally turned around after she felt the necklace in place and gasps lowly at how close she was with Alex.

"Beautiful" the brunette whispers as the room suddenly got hot and they faces moved even closer to each other. Only a few gap left to taste each other's lips.

"Cat" Alex starts her voice low and breathy.

The red hair bits and licks her lips and Alex swore she just ruined her boxers.

"You know you can kiss me if you want" Alex gulps at the permission before slowly moving in to connect they lips then something happened. Her mind instantly flashed back to her dream, a broken hearted Mitchie stared right at her, her talk with her mum this morning.

'What am I doing?' She heard herself ask and just like that she moved back, putting a massive space between her and Cat.

"Uh, I uh, I got-gotta go. Sorry Cat, I'm so sorry." Before the red hair could even react Alex was out of her room as if the place was on fire, leaving a hurt red hair behind.

**/**

"Stupid! Stupid!" Alex chants hitting herself multiple times as her car comes to a stop, leaving the engine on before looking at her surrenders "really?" She scolds herself after realising where she was.

Just then her phone rang and without much thought, she reaches over and answers it.

"Hello"

"Hey" an excited yet amused voice came over. "You do realise you can come in right?" The person says.

"Um what?" Alex questions shortly, nervously shifting in her seat.

"I can see you from the window" with that the brunette looked toward the house and sure enough Shane was waving at her. "You wanna come in?" The boy questions as Alex contemplated if she should or not. "Mitchie is in" the boy sing-song with a smile.

Alex sighed shaking her head "I can't, sorry Shane. And do me a favour? Please don't tell her I was here" with that said she hang up, put the car in drive again and drove off.

**xox**

Inside the Torres home, Shane sighs with a frown still staring at the spot that Alex's car was just a few seconds ago.

"What you looking at?"

"Ah!" The boy jumps into the air at the sudden interruption "Jesus Mitchie, don't do that! Shit!" He exclaims, hand over his chest.

The brunette in question smirks at the boy "you scream like a girl" she chuckles and Shane couldn't help but smile at the sound, it's been rare to see Mitchie smile a real smile not them fake ones she's been throwing at them let along laugh and Shane just hearing the girl laugh was music to his ears.

"I do not! That's Nate" he pouts moving away from the window and hopefully distracting Mitchie from questioning him further.

"I think you both scream like girls well except Jase, actually no you all scream like girls"

Shane fixed the girl with a fake glare as she full on belly laughed at him.

"Come on dinner's ready" and she walked out the living room with Shane following, thankful that she had forgotten her earlier question.

**/**

The laughs finally died down after another one of Robbie's funny stories. Miley gotta admit seeing the smile on her blonde haired girlfriend's face was worth her dad's bad jokes.

"Oh Robbie thanks so much for this lovely meal" Mrs Truscott says wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh I wish I could take the credit but it's all Miley's doing, you should thank her" he says in his southern accent nodding toward his youngest daughter.

"Really?" Lily asks with an adoring smile on her face.

Miley shrugs shyly "I wanted to cook for you" she says blushing furiously afterward.

Lily awed at the girl leaning over and planting a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you."

Miley beams bashfully glad to see her girlfriend happy on their first Christmas together.

**/**

"Look at those stars PJ." Alex says breathing into the night air looking up at the sky with her little boy tucked securely in her arms, his small frame was covered with a blanket protecting him from the cold air of December as she sat outside the terrace looking out.

"Beauty, ain't it?" she adds noticing how her son's wide innocent eyes started fluttering from sleep.

"Alex?" The brunette in question glanced back to see who just called her and smiled at her brother.

"Hey" Justin walked out fully coming to sit beside Alex on the other pullout chair before regarding his sister. "Why are you out here in the cold?"

The middle Russo shrug, "I just needed to get some fresh air"

"Is Tori and Jade gone yet?" She asked looking down at Preston only to find him peacefully sleeping.

The dinner had gone good with three extra people added to the usual Russo Christmas dinner. Both Tori and Alex had agree that Preston was gonna stay with Alex for a few days so the latter can spend some time with their son without Tori around.

"Not yet. Jade is watching the game with dad and Max and Tori's helping mum around with the tidy up." The oldest Russo responds before silence falls over the pair.

"How are you been?"

Taken back by the question, the brunette struggled to reply not knowing what to say, how has she really been?

"I don't know Justin, I mean what's the definition of 'fine' anymore?" She sighed "I'm so confused"

"About what?" He asks his sister sitting sideway on the chair to face her so she knew she had his undivided attention.

"Everything" she whispers staring at Justin. "Is it wrong that I wanna move on?"

"No, of course not."

Alex scoffs at that "then why does it feel so wrong?"

Justin sat there taking things into consideration. "Did-did something happened?" He asks, glad that Alex was finally opening up to him.

"I-" she paused then sighed. "Forget about it Justin, I'm gonna take PJ inside, it's getting colder" Justin sighed watching his sister stand up and realised that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her.

"Hey Alex," Justin calls before the girl could disappear inside. "Follow your heart, not what your head is telling you" he says as Alex finally disappeared inside.

**xox**

After walking back inside, the brunette caught both Tori and Jade just about to leave so she bid them goodnight before heading up the stairs herself with her son still securely tucked in her arms. Alex finally reached the comforter of her room and shut the door behind her, walking toward her bed she placed Preston on one side laying him on his stomach before walking toward her closet to retrieve her sleepwear, walking back toward her bed she pulled off her clothes replacing it with her sleepwear before sliding in next to her boy, pulling the warm covers over both of them.

She turned toward her drawers and reaches for her cellphone on top of the the material and typed out a message before putting it back and settling in for sleep.

**/**

Mitchie sat against the headboard of her bed, a book in her hand as she eyes focus on the words. Since coming across Divergent during a shopping spree with Shane, the brunette has become utterly obsessed with finishing it. Just as she was turning a page her phone beeped indicating a new incoming text message.

The brunette used a book marker to mark her page before placing the book on the side and retrieving her phone, opening up to the text. Although the number didn't have a name on it but the brunette knew exactly who's number it was. She might have deleted it from her phone but not her memory and she instantly knew it was Alex.

'Merry Christmas Mitch' it read and the brunette found herself smiling as her fingers volunteeringly moved along the buttons to reply.

Maybe they could work on being friends.

**/**

**Tbc...**

**Part 2 continues to the next chapter...hope this didn't bored you much. Things will pick up next and all good things will come for all couples and I will try and get all couples in as much. Thanks for reading, love you guys so much xox.**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: I did the most dumbest thing ever, I accidentally updated chapter 52 AGAIN as chapter 53 but thanks to Roscoson who pointed the mistake to me, now here's the REAL chapter 53 lol. Sorry to whomever had to read chapter 52 AGAIN. haha.**

**A/N: Pardon any mistakes loves, I tried getting most of them that I can pick out. So sorry if you find others though but I hope you enjoy this chapter because I sure enjoyed writing it, especially toward the ending. You will see why lol. Let me know what you think. Love yas.**

**Ps: Delena makes my heart constrain in SO much PAIN. Like I just ship em so hard but both have they heads so far up they asses that they can't even see that they soulmates. I cry. It's so frustrating. Just when you get cute candids of them after they fucked each other's brains out they back to being bitchy psming idiots like just stop GOSH.**

**BUT DEMI'S INTERVIEW QUESTION ABOUT SELENA HAD ME IN TEARS AND BROKE MY HEART LIKE WTF DOES SHE MEAN 'people grow apart' THEY ARE NOT JUST PEOPLE THEY SOULMATES SOULMATES I TELL YA THEY ARE MAKING MY LIFE DIFFICULT!**

**Review Response:**

**Roscoson: Aww, thank you so much. you are one of my royal readers so your inputs are always welcomed and appreciated. thank you for always taking the time to review hun, means a lot. xox.**

**Guest: its not the next day but it's still an update haha. thanks for loving it though. xx.**

**BrittanaSantittany11111 : yeah sorry for my slow updates, just busy live hun. thanks for loving it. xx.**

**Guest: aww, well we're back haha :).**

**Guest : haha sorry it wasn't the next day, hope you will also enjoy this chapter :).**

**FufuTheFallenAngel: nope, you can't kill me because you will never know what i have planned for this story so haha. you gotta have to put up with everything that i put you guys through. :p lol.**

**vivi199898 : LOOOL, thanks :p**

**Demilover : aww, well thank you for not killing me haha. sorry you need to sit through a few chapters with calex ;) lol.**

**selenatic20: here it is :).  
><strong>

**NORA: IM SAYING! DELENA IS SUCH A PAIN BUT YET SO GENTLE AND SHIP WORTHY YOU CANT HELP BUT WANT TO SHIP -SOBS-**

**laurenrulez1: continuing heeeereeee.**

**jenny: Delena breaks my heart bc i ship them so MUCH. i could care less about jelena bc they messy af and plus i dont ship them but DELENA IS OTP -CRIES- btw what happened to your twitter? holla at me, yeah :).**

**Suefanficlover: i was seriously waiting for your review, haha. they always makes my day when i see my usual readers/reviewers reviewing so thank you and haha just sit through calex for a few chapters and you will get your happy endings ;).**

**Aaaa: i was really aiming for that but what i was planning would of destroy the little chance of her and alex and plus it would of be a lot difficult to work out they reunion. im sorry but there are more drama on the way, dont worry :).**

**Kiimmy: I know but i can't find anyone, but i'm welcome to any recommendations you may have.**

**/**

"So what's the plan?" Miley questions looking toward the others in the room.

It's been 5 days since Christmas and the gangs minus Malex and the Gray brothers oh and Jade, were gathered at Caitlyn's house to discuss they plans for the New Years.

"Well the plan is to go to Time Square and watch the countdown" Joannie shrugs.

"Ok when I said 'the plan' I meant the Malex plan" Miley corrects and Caitlyn groans.

"Are we still on that?" She questions sounding annoyed.

"Ok baby you might dislike Alex for what happened but you can't ignore the fact is that they both miserable without each other. So we need to help them get together already because I am sick and tired of a moody Mitchie" Tess explained to Caitlyn's dismay.

"Hear hear" Lily agrees.

"Alex has become such a messy wimp, it's almost disgusting to watch" Miley shudder as Lily chuckles at girlfriend.

"Anyway back to the plan guys" Harper says bringing them to the conversation in hand.

"Right, we all know Alex is gonna be there..." Starts Joannie.

"No doubt with Cat!" Lily spat with an eye roll.

"What's with them anyway?" Caitlyn asks with raised brow.

"Oh c'mon we all know that Alex only gets a boner for Mitchie, literally!" Then she laughed at her own joke. "It's funny" she states to Lily who stared at her blankly while she laughed at her own joke.

Shaking her blonde hair side to side until Miley's laugh subsided.

"Anyway" Joannie trails. "Don't worry about Cat because we all know Alex wants Mitchie back and Mitchie wants Alex back" she continues.

"Ok then Cupid, what do you expect us to do?" Harper questions with raised brow.

"That was my job" Tess grumbles lowly unhappy.

Caitlyn who heard her chuckles kissing the side of her head.

Joannie smiles before huddling the group closer. "This is what we gonna do."

**/**

"Alright alright!" Tori exclaims running to a crying Preston. "What's wrong?" She questions the small boy who still preoccupied in crying his head off.

"Preston" Tori says tiredly, he's been acting like this for days, misbehaving, crying over absolutely nothing and it was driving her crazy. "Preston baby what's wrong?" She asks gently trying to wipe his tears off his cheeks that was red from crying.

"Whoa what's happening here?" Jade questions walking inside the room. "What happened?"

"How should I know?" The teen mother yelled in frustration taking her son in her arms and bouncing him around. "He's been like this for days, crying for reasons unknown and I don't know what to do!" She rants in annoyance as Preston was still having a screaming match.

"Preston come on!" Tori groans her voice displaying just how tired she sounds.

"Ok why don't you give him to me..." Jade starts reaching toward the crying toddler.

"No!" He screech loudly making Tori winch.

"Preston look, do you want a car?" Jade says picking up the toy tracker and holding it toward him.

"No!" He screamed even louder driving Tori up to the walls even more.

"Ok no car, um dinosaur" she picked a green dinosaur, both girls watched with held breath as the toddler stared at the toy in fascination before reaching out a hand and taking it. Just as they both breathed out in relief Preston restored back up again, he's scream louder than before.

"That's it!" Tori fumes placing the boy down before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Jade questions looking toward her retrieving girlfriend with wide panicky eyes as Preston belt out a loud killer scream.

"Tori" Jade calls over Preston's loud cries. "It's okay baby, mama will be right back. I promise." At her reassurance the two year old seems to call down a little to Jade's relief only to start back up again. "Ayyyy" she cries hopelessly while she continues bouncing him up and down.

**/**

"Who was that?" Justin questions as he watch his sister fist her cellphone back in her pocket.

"Tori." She replies before dumping the dirty plates from customers on the counter. "I have to go Justin, please cover for me."

If Alex would of asked that months ago Justin's answer would of been 'absolutely not' but over the months he has seen how matured and responsible his sister has gotten so with a small smile he agrees. He chuckles as he watches Alex fly out the substation.

"Max!" Justin calls toward his younger brother. "Your on table duty" he grins as Max sulked nonetheless complains to his request.

**/**

"Hi!" Shane cheerful greets as he sits right next to Mitchie, his face right up to hers.

"Have you ever heard of personal space?" She questions looking sideway at him.

"Yeah but I like your space." He grins cheekily as Mitchie rolls her eyes.

"I was thinking..." He starts as Mitchie sighs. She placed down her book she was reading on the coffee table before giving him her full attention.

"I'm listening."

"What if I book you a studio time and you can record on your songs and the guys and I can give it to our manager who by the way is awesome, and knows pretty good record labels that will definitely be interested." He explains in one breath.

"Oh no. No, no. Nah uh." The brunette responds.

"Just hear we out Mitch-"

"Nope."

"But-"

"No Shane. Forget it." And she stood up trying to walk away.

"But Mitch c'mon! Your amazing! What are you afraid of?" He questions.

"Nothing Shane. It's just-" she paused taking a deep breath. "My songs are person so I don't feel like sharing my personal life with the world anytime soon."

"But-"

"No." She says leaving no room to argue, turning on her heels she walked off but not before warning him one last time. "And keep out of my song book." Then she disappeared out the corner of the room.

Shane sighs in defeat before his phone started ringing. Reaching for the device, he scrunched up his brow in confusion of the caller ID.

"Hello?" He answers uncertain.

"Hey Shane, it's Joannie."

"Oh right, s'up?" He hasn't known the girl for awhile and barely spoken to her but he knew who she was.

"I need your help."

And Shane's interests sparks up always one to want to help. "How may I be at your service?"

"You may be at my service by helping us with operation get Malex back together." Shane smiles wide at the grin on the girl's voice.

"I am so on!" He cheered before both hanged up after agreeing to meet up and run over the plan.

"You so on on what?" Turning around he came face to face with his brothers.

"Operation get Malex together." He whispers so only his brothers could hear him.

"What?!" Nate exclaim as if it's the most stupidest ridicule thing Shane has ever said.

"Oh yay, I want in too!" Jason replies as Shane high fives him.

"You guys can't be serious!" The youngest Grey seethed. "They broke up for a reason and I think you guys should leave them alone." He adds.

Shane scoffs. "Yeah right! If we do they probably end up with the wrong person for each other and live a miserable life. No thank you sir." Shane says. "And besides this is why we came here in the first place. To help Mitchie and I really think Alex would make our mission accomplish." Grinning like a 5 year old in a sugar rush, he skips out the room.

"Jase say you agree with me." Nate pleads of his older brother.

"Sorry bro, Shane's right." Patting his shoulder he too left, leaving a sulking brother behind.

**/**

"Coming!" Tori calls running toward the ringing doorbell.

"Hi!" Alex greets as soon as the door was opened. "Whoa!" The brunette shrink as she was pulled inside by the wrist. "What's wrong?" She questions the mother of her child who looked to be out of it.

"Do you hear that?" Was Tori's responds.

"Is that PJ?" Alex asks now hearing the cry of her little boy before walking away from Tori following the noise.

Upon her arrival she saw Jade who was trying all her hardest to calm him to no avail.

"What happened?" Alex asks.

At hearing her voice Preston's cries subsided as she looked toward her.

"Lexie!" He cheerfully screech to Jade and Tori's bewildered expression as he ran toward Alex and hugged her legs as if he wasn't just crying his head off a few seconds ago.

"Wh-WHAT?" Tori demands her shocked expression not betraying her.

"Wasn't he just crying a few minutes ago?" Jade asks looking toward Preston who was snuggling into Alex like a perfect angel with a mock glare. "Your son is evil." She stated playfully.

"He takes after his daddy and uncle Max" Alex grins as her boy plays with her hair. "Anyway, seeing how you two been having a hard time with him. I'll take him with me, is that okay?" She asks her attention on Tori.

"I love my son but I do need a relax so please do!" A packed bag was already ready and presented to Alex.

"Alright then, well we'll be out of your air now. You kids have fun,  
>C'mon PJ say bye bye to mama and Jade" the small boy finally lifts up his head and waves at his mum.<p>

"Bye bye mama" he says his voice small and scratchy from none stop screaming.

"Bye baby, I love you" Tori kisses her son's cheek as he waves goodbye to Jade as Alex carries him out.

After the door was shut Tori relaxes breathing a relief sigh, opening her eyes she found her girlfriend grinning at her.

"What?" She asks a smile adoring her face. She just couldn't help it, Jade had a way of making her smile without even trying.

"Your beautiful." The other stated as she kisses her button nose making her giggle.

"Charming." She mumbles pushing off the door that she was leaning on.

"I'll show you charming." The hockey player husks against her ear before kissing her neck softly. "Your so tense" she mumbles her lips still placed on Tori's neck. "Let me help you relax" her lips then trailed up her neck before meeting Tori's lips in a loving kiss.

"Oh yeah? How?" She groans as Jade pulls on her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I've got a few ideas." Jade grins wriggling her brows at Tori whom giggle in reply before pulling her down the hallway.

**/**

"Watch closely Preston because this is when it gets hard." Justin says, his hand holding the sugar bag as he got ready to pour it into the container as his nephew sat and stared in curious and fascinating big brown eyes to what will happen.

"Ta da da" Justin smiles looking down at his nephew who was perched on the counter top. The two year old grins wides clapping his small hand to applaud his uncle.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Justin bows as Preston laughs gleefully. "Your an great audience buddy, thank you." He pretends to get teary eyes placing his hand against his chest in a thankful manner.

"Silly!" Preston exclaim his smile and eyes wide happily.

"Yes he is." Alex says picking up her son and holding against her. "Your uncle is silly" she adds and Preston giggles.

Justin glares at his sister for the interruption before picking up the sugar container and bag bringing it along with him as he stalks away.

"Awww" said a voice behind and Alex turned around before smirking.

"Yes thank you, we're adorable" she grins charming pointing at her and Preston who grew shy.

The person giggled at her antics. "That you guys are" then walked closer to the mother and son. "Hi Preston, remember me?"

The boy in question shyly borrows his head on his mother's neck hiding himself.

"He's shy" Alex states as Preston clings to her. "And where's my hello?" The newcomer rolls they eyes before reaching up on tip top and laying a kiss on Alex's cheek.

"Hi Alex" they says faking annoyance.

"Oh you are happy to see me" the brunette states before sticking her tongue out. "But hello to you too Cat."

At hearing the girl's name, Preston finally picked up his head from Alex's shoulder and looked at the red hair.

"Kitty cat" he says sounding adorable and innocent as both Alex and Cat giggled at the new nickname.

**xox**

"Why are we here Shane." Mitchie complains as she stares at the sign on the door.

"Because I'm hungry, duh." He states as if it's the most obvious thing before pushing open the door and walking inside leaving Mitchie to follow after him inside the substation.

**xox**

"Oh my god he is so cute." Cat giggles as she watched Preston pour his macaroni in his hair. "It's hard to tell him to stop." She adds as Alex walks over to stop him.

"I know but if you allow his cuteness get you then you will never have the upper hand. Trust me, it's all the Russo charms" she grins winking down at Cat who blushes furiously lucky for her Alex had gone back to attending to Preston.

After the lunch hour the place had finally calmed down a bit to Alex's relief who hasn't relax since but thanks to Cat who kept an eye on Preston she was able to get her orders right and so on. The small boy seems to love the red hair, since Cat had this air of childlike in her Preston seemed to love her a lot. His 'kittycat' at one point when Alex had sat down for her break hoping to catch up with Cat but the red haired had ignored her most of the time only having attention for her son which she had complain claiming she say Cat first.

"C'mon PJ, quit fussing and let me clean you up." Said boy had pasta soace all over his face and pasta on his hair. There were barely any customer at the substation so Alex was thankful for the rest. "Preston." She groans as the two year kept shaking his head to avoid the wet cloth on his skin.

Cat giggled watching the interaction between mother and son before reaching over. "Here, let me help" she offers her hand touching Alex's the brunette in question stared up at Cat, they eyes meeting as they stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever before Alex shook herself out of her trance.

"Um ye-yeah. Thanks" she moved away to let Cat clean Preston, feeling someone behind her the rebel turned around to see Shane Grey awkwardly standing there.

"Shane? What are you doing here?" Although the question would seem odd considering people come here to eat but that wasn't why Alex was asking what she did.

"Um, I er." He stutters his companion long gone. "I was just," he chuckles nervously scratching the back of his head. "Go. Yup that's hat I was doing, so um bye!" And he flied out the door before Alex had time to react.

Alex stood there gawking at the retreating boy confusion lace to her features.

"Ok then." She mumbles before going back to her son and Cat.

**/**

"Mitchie wait!" Shane calls doing his best to keep up with the girl. "God I am so unfit!" He wheezes as he finally reaches her. "Hi" he lets out between breathing as Mitchie just stared at him. "Your ok?" He asks sounding concern.

"I'm fine." Mitchie replies her expression hard and unreadable.

"Are you sure because-"

"I'm fine Shane." She cuts him off with a hard stared making him step back. "What Alex does with her life does not concern me." She explains although her mouth was saying something her, her eyes was displaying the hurt she felt and Shane felt bad for his friend.

"But Mitch, I don't think they-" again she cut him off.

"Seriously Shane, I couldn't give a fuck about Alex and that girl." She growl. Literally growled.

"Her name is Cat but" he starts but with a look from Mitchie he stopped. "I'll just shut up now."

"Wise advice." She grunted before walking away from him.

"Well wait for me." He calls again running after her.

**/**

"Home sweet home Pres" Alex whispers as she shuts the door behind her while cradling her sleeping son before walking toward the silence hallway.

Seeing how late it was the brunette figured she use the spare key to let herself in instead of bothering Tori with ringing the doorbell. Alex balance the sleeping boy against her arm as she places his bag on top of the table before heading toward Tori's room.

Creepily in slowly so she doesn't disturb Tori, she flicked on the light bringing the room into focus before screaming out of her mind.

"Oh my god!"

"Alex!"

"Dude!"

Was the three voices that yelled in unison.

"Ew my eyes! It burns!" She cried backing out the room with Preston held tightly against her chest trying to shield him from being scared for life even though he was still sound asleep.

"What are you doing here?" Tori questions walking out the room a rope drape around her while glaring at Alex.

"I'm here to drop off our son." She exclaim still horrified.

Tori softens once she stared down at her little boy sound asleep. "Aww my baby" she coos reaching over to take him.

"Nope you can't touch him. Your impure." She says in all seriousness as Tori rolls her eyes.

"Alex!"

"I'm serious Tori, you can't touch our son after touching Jade's" she wriggles her fingers around. "Junk." She ends in a whispers as Jade stepped out the room.

"Dude I saw your junk." Alex says with a grimace.

"Shut up Russo, my junk is bigger thank yours." She smirked as Alex glared at her.

"Shall we ask Tori about that..." She trails looking at said girl.

"Ok give me my son you bunch of crazies." Taking Preston out of Alex's arms she turned away and walked away shouting. "Goodnight Alex."

"What? We're not gonna talk about what I walked in on?"

"You wanna talk about mine and Tori's sex life?" Jade asks with raised brow.

Alex thought about it before shaking her head. "Nope, I'm good. Goodnight." She have Jade a pat on the shoulder before leaving.

**/**

"Good-morning" Kristen groans as her eyes flutters open to meet the smiling face of her girlfriend. "Happy New Year." She greets with a kiss.

"Oh god!" The pregnant woman moans before bolting out of her bed an toward the bathroom. Ashley winch as the sound of retching could be heard, placing the mug she held down she ran after her girlfriend. Reaching just on time to pull her hair back from her face as she retch inside the toilet.

"There there, I got you" she soothes running her hand against Kristen's back slowly.

"Oh" the teacher moans as her back met the bathroom wall. "I hate being pregnant"

Ashley laughed as she tend to her distress girlfriend.

"Don't laugh, this is so gross." Kristen pouts as Ashley finishes helping her clean up her mouth before aiding her onto her feet then softly placing a kiss to her lips.

"You can be my gross" she winked as Kristen blushes slapping her arm playful as she pushed her way pass her to their bedroom and getting back into bed just as Ashley's cellphone rung.

"Hello?" Kristen watched curiously as her girlfriend spoke to whoever was on the phone, only hearing the occasional 'no.' 'Because I'm busy.' 'Yes I am sure.' 'Seriously.' 'No.' She scrunched up her brows at the two worded phone conversation as Ashley finally hanged up.

"Who was that?" She asks as her curiosity got the best of her.

Debating how she answer that the dark haired woman settled with 100% truth. "That was Rosemary, she and others from work are meeting up to celebrate New Years and wanted me to come along." She answers as she places herself by the edge of the bed where Kristen's feet stopped under the duvet.

"And you declined?"

"Well yeah." She replies as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Baby your pregnant, I can't be leaving you home alone." She adds.

Kristen rolls her eyes good naturally. "For god sakes Ash, I'm pregnant not indicap. I am fully capable of looking after myself for a few hours" she argues as Ashley went to speak she stopped her. "I love you for being so understanding, amazing and helpful but we will have our hands full once the baby gets here so I want you to enjoy yourself as much as possible and not being stuck here babysitting me." She adds in a firm voice.

"But I like spending time with, talking to baby." She says with a wide smile as Kristen smiles back.

The pregnant woman lays down before patting the space next to next. Ashley crawls onto the bed and lays down in front of her girlfriend both facing each other, their nose practically touching.

"I know you do but you shouldn't shut your friends out for me. I don't want you too" she replies running a finger down the other women's face. "And no argument. You are going out with your friends and you're gonna have fun and not worry about us. Got it." She says with an authority and motherly tone.

Ashley grins at that. "Yes mum" which earned her a slap to the arm. "Ouch," she pouts mockingly her bottom lip sticking out. "That hurts, kiss it better?" She whines to Kristen's amusement before she found her girlfriend's lips on hers.

"I love you." Kristen mumbles they lips still attached with each other.

"I love you too." She replies as her girlfriend rolls on top of her, deepening the kiss.

**/**

"This is a disaster!" Joannie exclaimed throwing her gloves covered hands up in the air in frustration. "Shane you had one job!" She screamed at the boy who looked slightly threatened.

Tess grins slightly by her place in Caitlyn's arms snuggling deeply to keep warm. "This is what happens when you people don't let Tess Taylor take charge of a plan." She smugly restores as Joannie shots her a dirty look.

"Babe don't." Caitlyn says trying to save her girlfriend from the hockey player's wrath.

"I'm just saying." She mumbles lowly.

This really was a disaster, they mission to get Malex together was failing miserably as Mitchie refused to come out to celebrate with them opting to stay home and 'finish a song I'm working on' was Shane's reply mimicking Mitchie when asked where she was. Alex still yet to turned up but from Tori whom had arrived a few minutes early with Jade had said Alex was on her way she just needed to pick Cat up.

'Does these two go everywhere together now?' Was the question in everyone's mind. Seriously it looked like Alex was actually slowly moving on which was just a no no for the gang because they knew, they just knew that both Alex and Mitchie belong together. They just knew they were the type of couple in the group that have others hope of true love. I mean consider where Alex had came from before Mitchie just speaks volume, even if they were currently on a 'break' everyone including Caitlyn whom wouldn't even lie knew Alex and Mitchie were like Ross and Rachel from Friend. Despite whatever obsticals that life will throw at them. They will eventually find a way back to each other, but sometimes even true love needed a push to the right direction when their were being bunch of idiots and that's what they friends were for.

"Oh speaking of which." Lily lowly stated sounding bitter which to be honest she didn't mean to be but Mitchie was her best friend and it seemed like Cat was slowly trying to steal Alex right under Mitchie's nose even if they weren't together anymore. Still! And the blonde couldn't help finding herself to dislike the red hair.

'The little home wrecker'

"Hey guys." Alex greets the gang and a chores of greeting went around before an awkward silence fell. "Oh I forgot, guys this is Cat and Cat this is the gang." And Alex proceed to introduce each one of them even though she had seen some of them at school before and met both Jade and Tori at the hospital when Preston was there, the red hair kindly smiled as each person offered her a hand shake.

Lily seemed a lot colder toward her than the rest and Nate? Was grinning like an idiot at her and Tori just looked confused, 'you and me both Tori' Cat thought as she felt Alex's fingers slip into hers easily easing up her nerves. Seriously she felt like both Lily and Joannie wanted to kill her or something. 'Whats their problem?'

"Um Alex, a word?" Before the rebel could reply she found herself being pulled away by her jacket collar by Miley and pushed away from the group.

The rest just stood there awkwardly staring at each other in the middle of Time Square, the busy loud noises from around the only thing surrounding the group.

**/**

"What the hell!" Miley was the first to speak her frustration fully on.

"What?" Alex questions, confused as the day she thought she had wet herself turned out she just had a happy dream but that's besides the point because Miley just punched her. "Ouch! The fuck!" She cried cradling her arm before shooting Miley a death glare.

"What the heck is Cat doing here?" Miley seethed.

"Um I invited her." Alex says sounding confused.

"Okay let me handle this." Joannie finally says deciding to speak up only to punch Alex too, she didn't have time to dwell on it as her friend spoke up again. "What Miley is trying to say is, you Alexandra Margarita Russo is one of the most biggest idiot on this planet!" The hockey player says with a sadistic smile and Alex actually looked offended.

"What happened to 'Mitchie is the one for me, I rather die than be with someone else!' " Miley said mimicking Alex.

"Ok, 1. I don't sound like that." She glared. "And 2. Mitchie made it pretty clear how she felt about me. Stay away from me was her words, I don't ever want to you. Is what she said, what else do you expect me to do! I tried everything and all she did was throw it back at my face! So excuse me if I'm trying to spare what's left of my heart from being crushed all over again!" As the half Mexican Italian ranted both her best friends actually looked sympathetic at her. They knew they couldn't begin to understand whatever Alex must be feeling but they also knew no one has ever made Alex as happy as Mitchie did/does.

So with that in mind, Joannie fell back to her usual role of the peacemaker and rational friend while Miley was always the 'kick you while your down, tough love' friend but she did it because she cared not because she didn't but right now Alex needed reassurance not tough love.

"I understand that Alex but can you really look at Cat and tell me you feeling whatever that I know you still feel for Mitchie?" Joannie says calmly and gently as Alex glances toward the gang and watch Tori and Cat in a conversation. "Sure you care about her, no doubt but do you really want her to be your rebound when you know well enough she will never be enough for you? Can you?" She adds her eyes soft and friendly.

Alex sighed shaking her head. Who was she fooling? Sure she felt some type of connection with Cat but was it worth risking their friendship and losing her friend over? And she sure as hell didn't want to put Cat through anything else if she acted on impulse with the way she was feeling about her.

"No." She whispers lowly her eyes casting down on the snow covered ground. She wasn't going to put the most caring, sweet and amazing girl through that headache.

"I can't do that to her. God I'm still head over heel with my ex girlfriend whom I don't think I will ever get over. I can't- I can't hurt Cat like that." She frowns then adds in a whispers. "I can't give her what she wants."

After a few minutes of silence, Alex finally looked up at her friends. "Can you guys do me a favour?" Both Miley and Joannie glance at each other not knowing what she wants of them but agreeing nonetheless because that's what friends do.

"Anything." Both friends answers.

"Watch out for Cat for me, I have to do something." Miley and Joannie smiled showing that they will, with a confirmation Alex run off toward the busy crowd.

"What is she up to?" Joannie questions and Miley shrug as the two walked back toward the gang to let them know of Alex's departure. Especially Cat.  
><strong><br>/**

Kristen sighs as she finally strides up the stairs, carefully holding onto the banister for balance. She had been watching TV when she felt her eyes get heavy with sleep so decided to get herself upstairs because she was consume by sleep. Ashley although relent to go had finally been pushed out the door by her once her friends from work showed up.

Kristen admired her girlfriend's commitment to look after both her and their unborn baby but she needed a life of her own too. Heck even the 'father' barely visited unless it was doctor appointments and so her so Kristen didn't want to make Ashley feel oblige to stay home and babysit her. She already felt guilty of how she had gotten pregnant and was thankful Ashley had forgave her and forgotten about it so the last thing she wanted was to tie her down besides once Ashley starts work it will just be her and the baby so she might as well start getting used to it now anyway.

Once reached the safety of her bedroom the soon mother to be crawled on her bed and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**/**

Mitchie sat in the living room, boredom was her new best friend on the couch flipping through channels trying to find something to watch...anything that wasn't the countdown happening in Time Square for the New Years but to no avail with an angry scold she just decided to leave it on the countdown dreading to see all the happy couples that will be kissing for the New Years.

She was now half regretting declining Shane's offer to go out with them to celebrate the day but half wasn't because she was not in the mood of seeing Alex lip lock with her new girlfriend as the clock strikes midnight. She always knew Alex would move on soon or late I mean just look at the girl but Mitchie never thought it would be so soon and that it would hurt this much. And the worse part? Is that she literally drove Alex to that red hair's arms by herself so really she had no one to blame but herself.

She was so heartbroken by everything that Dean had reveal that she lost sight of what her heart really wanted. Yes she was angry and hurt but a part of her really just wanted Alex to hold on and never let go no matter how much Mitchie would push her away. And Alex did, she did fight, she didn't let go but Mitchie's pride was way to much so she deny what her heart wanted most by letting the hurt she felt from the whole deal consume her and now she has lost Alex forever.

The brunette hasn't realise until she felt the salty taste of tears against her lips that she noticed she had started to silently cry. She really shouldn't be crying but it just hurts, everything just hurts but she refuse to give into the desire as she furiously wipes off the fallen tears. She was so busy in her administration she nearly screamed out in fright at the sudden ringing of the doorbell.

She finally composed herself then decided to go see who it was as both her parents were out with a few friends from work and the boys had gone to Time Square to meet with the rest, so with puzzlement the brunette strides toward the door her socks clad feet echoing against the floorboard as she finally reached the door and yanked it open then gasp. Both from the cold and the person that stood in front of her.

It seemed like forever since the two just stared at one another not knowing what to say, for some reason it felt like they were just meeting for the first time then finally the other person spoke.

"Hi" it was so low that it almost lost into the crispy snow air and Mitchie had to strain her ears to hear it what with the background noise coming from the TV inside the living room but she heard it just loud and clear.

"Hi" she found her mouth saying and couldn't help the nervous smile that grace her face as the other person stepped up toward her.

"I-I eh" they fiddles with they fingers rubbing the back of they neck in a nervous stance and Mitchie had to admit it was adorable.

"Alex-" but the other girl held up her hand at her.

"Just-just hear me out and if you want me to go afterward then I will and never bother you again." Alex says nervousness becoming her new best friend.

Mitchie swallows at the word. Did she really wanted Alex to leave her alone forever? No. But obviously Alex had come here for a reason so Mitchie nods slowly in a way of letting her know that she was listening.

Alex took a much needed breath to compose herself for the speech she had prepared on her way here.

"I love you." Alex blared out before shaking her head, ok so this is not how she planned for the speech to go but she hasn't screwed it up so far seeing how Mitchie hasn't slammed the door in her face...yet.

"Mitchie, I had time to think about-about us." She nervously points between them and Mitchie tried so hard not to smile in amusement by how nervous Alex was."And I know that in my heart no one have ever made me feel like you do. I mean you can be so frustrating at times but I think that's what makes me even more crazier about you. I could stand here and write practically a book about everything that I love about you but that will take eternity" she let out a small laugh and was pleased to find Mitchie do the same.

"I never in my life believed in love before I meant you. I thought I had known what it is meant by being in love the first time but that-that wasn't it. I was young back then and thought I was in love but I wasn't, not until I meant you. And I would know because when you're not with me I feel like I can hardly breathe, I can't imagine spending minutes away from you and these pass weeks has been killing me to no end."

"When I'm with you my heart can barely beat normally, it's as if I just ran a marathon and my heart speeds up so fast and I'm scared it's gonna combust. That's how I know that I am in love with you Mitchie Torres and I know what I did was wrong and you may hate my guts right now but all I'm asking is for you to give me, us a second chance." Throughout out the speech Alex's eyes was gazing lovingly into Mitchie's who looked on the verge of tears although Alex couldn't work out if that was a good or a bad thing.

"I know it's not gonna be easy being with me, we will fight...we will disagree, heck I will piss you off so much you would even start considering pushing me off a bridge" she joked and was pleased when Mitchie let out an amused chuckle her voice sounding teary. "But despite that we will work it all out because I'm not perfect not by far. But if you'll let me, I promise you that I will make sure to treat you like a princess heck even like a queen because that's what you deserves and I'm gonna do that by the best of my ability because I'm not perfect, so without further ado..." She trails off while reaching inside her pocket and pulling out a black velvet box and kneeling before Mitchie.

"Alex" Mitchie gasps eyes wide as a football. "What are you doing!" She questions in a rush suddenly feeling panicked, she found herself feeling panicked because she would actually say 'yes' if Alex was actually considering...but oh my god! They were only 17 years old for goddess sakes!

Alex seeing Mitchie's reaction understood her immediately and chuckles. "Mitch, relax." She grins cheekily. "We're only 17 after all." She winked and Mitchie breathed in relief then Alex resume back to her speech.

"No it's not an engagement ring but a promise ring." She finally removed the item from the box and held it toward Mitchie. It shines, reflecting against the porch light. "A promise to love you and treat you like a princess in the best of my ability and hopefully if you'll have me now...someday, this promise ring will turn to an engagement ring."

"So, what'd you say Michelle Torres. Will you give us a second chance?" Her heart was beating, so hard that the whole neighbourhood could hear it, she was terrified.

To say Mitchie was speechless would be understatement because she was beyond. Just a few minutes ago she sat on her couch dwelling on the lost of the love of her life, yes Alex was the love of her life she knew it in her heart. They were soulmate and tonight just proved that but that was besides the point because here was Alex, pouring her heart out to her and Mitchie was literally speechless.

"Um Mitch?" Alex's nervous voice finally pulled her out of her thoughts, she looked down at the girl still kneeling one knee in front of her before finally coming down the steps and smiling at Alex.

"Yes." It was so low that Alex thought she misheard her.

"Yes?" She questions just for a confirmation and Mitchie nods to Alex's excitement. Mitchie then produced her hand out toward Alex who took it gracefully before slipping the promise ring that she had brought from the cupcake job money she earned. Which she quit by the way and slipped the ring on Mitchie's finger.

"Perfect." She whispers as her ears finally picked up at the countdown inside Mitchie's house.

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6,'

The two newly reunited lovers just graced at each other lovingly with wide smiles on they faces.

'5, 4,'

Mitchie stepped even closer toward Alex, they body flash against each other as her arms found themselves wrapped around Alex's shoulders.

'3, 2,'

Alex smiles having missed the feeling of Mitchie's body against hers as she pulled Mitchie even closer by the waist, they faces moving close.

'1!'

The screaming of happy New Year fell in death ears as they lips finally met after weeks that felt like years of being apart.

'Happy New Year'

both whispers even though they lips was pretty much still attached with one another as fireworks set off toward the sky.

**/**

As everyone celebrated happy New Years with smiles on they faces and a kiss to their partner, Ashley pulled away from her cheery group of friends all smiling before reaching toward her pocket for her phone and dialled her girlfriend's number to wish her a Happy New Years.

The phone started ringing on and on and on before falling into answer machine.

'Hey you reach Ash and Kristen, sorry we're not home but leave us a message and we'll give you a call back'

Ashley smiles figured her girlfriend was fast asleep as she left a message.

"Hi baby, happy New Year, I love you so much, both you" she spoke loudly because of the background noise.

**/**

In a calm dark house the message came through before it stopped, you could barely see a thing until the fireworks on the sky exploded illuminating the house, the fireworks casting a glow inside the dark room focusing on the unconscious form that laid on the floor, leaving both hers and her baby's lives hanging in the balance.

**Tbc...**

**Yeah yeah I know I know I'm evil what else is new -sticks out tongue- but c'mon dudes, I missed cliff hanger y'all. And yay Malex is back! Who's happy? Well let me tell you who's not happy. -whispers- Calex shippers. -normal voice- that's who lol. Ok guys until next time. And nope no spoilers this time. ;) byeeeeeeeeee.**


	54. Chapter 54

****A/N: Guys I am sorry about none updates but things have been crazily busy what with uni and work. 1`I am even barely HOME! It's stressful, to be honest this chapter was written a while ago, i just did not have the time to post it but don't worry I am not leaving this story until I finish it for you guys. Thanks for sticking with me and AHHH THANKS FOR 600 REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ROX! -crying hard- ****

****PS: THE HEART WANTS WHAT IT WANTS IS PERFECT I STILL CRY! OKAY BYE!****

**/**

**Review Responses:**

**FufuTheFallenAngel - I'm glad you loved the cliffhanger and yeah I missed them too myself so get ready for a few storms here and there ;). LOL. And who know how long the couples are gonna stay happily for? -smirks- Lmao.**

**Day6 - Hahah, idk I felt like if Calex happened that would of just mess Malex a bit. I didn't want Alex and Cat to actually have something, of you get what I am trying to say?**

**Believe-in-me123 - Wow, your review just made me so freaking happy you don't understand. You guys are the main reasons why I keep writing so thank you so very much. I knoooow! I can't believe it myself either I mean when I first got this idea I thought I was nut and people were gonna think I'm on crack but I am truly happy with the outcomes of this and I owe it all to you guys :D**

**Guest - LOOOL, no comment.**

**Suefanficlover - ME TOO! I just keep hoping that they will come back like they used to, like am I crazy for hoping that? -cries- LOL you don't like Cat very much do you? Idk how you gonna react with her on this chapter :O.**

**Guest - Idk, I mean I don't even like Cara so I don't even go as far as thinking of them two as shipping worthy. I just don't.**

**Roscoson - Thank you, if it wasn't for you I would of not even known of the mistake lol. Thanks, I am glad to still have you here and that you are enjoying the story as always. **

**K1N6K0N6 - Idk, not often as you can see but I do try to update when I can.**

**Guest - I'm glad that your happy Malex is back, sorry Calex didn't really have a chance but it was just a way of teasing my readers, but I do have a surprise for you Calex shippers if you remember back then a lot of them asked me for it, I hope you would all well Calex shippers that is like it. Oh and I don't think Selena & Cara are cute together bc as you said it, I don't like her. lol wait, how'd you know that?**

**selenatic - Yeeeeeeaaaaah. I hope what you said is good, lol.**

**jenny - Awww, that's okay hun. I will tweet you but I left my twitter loong ago. it is now owed by someone else.**

**callmekElSey - I did write one, but people weren't that interested sadly, sorry.**

**Gomaticator - LOOOL, haha thank you? Aww c'mon, don't give up just yet. Remember when they just never spoke to each other then all the sudden we were flooded with delena goodness? don't give up xx**

**DixieLovez - Aww thank you so very much, that means really a lot. Here's an update hun. xx**

**/**

**-Chapter 54-**

_**-Ring, ring, ring-**_

The phone rang within a pitch black house just before hurried footsteps was heard paddling the wooden floor. A man in his bathrobe quickly fast walked toward the ringing phone before picking it up and bringing it to his ears.

"Hello?" He answers before his world comes crushing down on him.

"Oh dear god." was whispered into the dark house.

**/**

_'Phone'_. Ringing. Loudly. There was a phone ringing somewhere, it sounded both distance and loud an for the life of her she could not figure where that was coming from because at this moment she was currently in the most blissful slumber she has ever been since...

Her train of thoughts was however interrupted by the groan beside her.

"Alex please, answer your damn phone." Oh so that's what it was.

"Alex!" She felt the girl's hand slap her hard, making her winch in pain. 'Damn Mitchie was cranky when she was tired because OUCH!'

Snapping her brown eyes open despite the pain, she noticed it was pretty dark outside and her assumption was confirmed once her eyes caught sight of the alarm clock on Mitchie's desk.

_'Mitchie'_ she glance down and to her relief she found the girl snuggled deeply into her, Alex realised that what had happened last night was definitely real and not another dream fantasy where she would dream of the girl in her arms. With a content sigh Alex tightens her hold on the girl as if afraid she would disappear.

"Phone Alex." The brunette irritably spoke through her sleep daze.

"Oh! Right, sorry." She crawls out bed and snatches up her phone. Looking at the caller ID her brows frown in confusion as well as worried.

_'Ashley.'_

"Hello?" the brunette picked up, confusion to why the older woman was calling her at this god awfully hour.

"Alex, it's Kristen and...the baby."

And Alex's heart sunk at those words, what was wrong with her baby? Is she okay? Is Kristen okay?

"What happened."

Mitchie hearing the sudden change of tone in her girlfriend's voice, sat up and stared at her in wonderment.

"The um, the doctor hasn't said but um...We're at the hospital, so-"

"I'll be right there." The two hang up and Alex snapped into action.

"I have to go." She rushed around the room gathering her clothes and putting them on.

"Wait, what happened? Go? Go where?" Mitchie asks stopping Alex's frantic actions. "Well...?"

"It's Kristen, I don't know what happened but Ashley said they're at the hospital and I need...I need to get there." Then she resume her earlier administration.

"Ok well I'm coming with you." Alex didn't bother arguing simply watched Mitchie get out bed and threw some clothes on before the two sneaked out the Torres home together.

**/**

"Ashley," the woman in question looked up from her place on the uncomfortable waiting room chairs toward the voice.

She looked exhausted with a mix of worried and her eyes was a bit red rimmed.

"Hey," she greets the couple as they approached her.

"What happened? I mean...how-" Alex breathed, the brunette spent the whole journey worrying about the life of her unborn baby as well as the mother of said unborn baby.

"Well I..." And the older woman went to tell the two what she had walked in on.

**/**

**-a few hours earlier-**

It was 2:30am when Ashley finally stumbled into the shared apartment with her pregnant girlfriend. The reason she stumbled in wasn't because she was drunk but because she miscalculated her footsteps in the darkness of the apartment making her almost trip, having good reflex she was able to defect the almost fall.

She finally shut and locked the door behind her, sighing loudly due to tiredness. She placed the house keys where it sits then walked blindly in the dark toward the stairs.

As she approaches the steps her heart stopped at the figure that laid motionless on the floor.

"Krist," her voice barely audible due to shock. As the shock wears off she quickly ran toward her girlfriend switching on the lights on her way, letting it illuminate the apartment and knelt down beside her girlfriend.

"Kristen?" She questions as tears sprung to her eyes and her voice broke. "Kristen baby please, wake up." She choked moving the woman's head against her knees before she gasps in shock.

With shaky hands, she brought her left hand that she used to hold Kristen's head toward her face and gasps at the red substance that stained her hand.

"No." She whispers, fear clouding her eyes. "Krist?" She cried standing away from the unconscious woman and running toward the phone before dialling '911'

_'911, what's your emergency?'_

"Ye-eah, please help...my-my girlfriend. She's pregnant and she um fell, blessing-"

_"Ma'am, I want you to calm down and explain to me what happened."_ The woman operator gently explains.

"My girlfriend, she fell...I think. Look just please help her!" She yelled frustrated glancing toward a still Kristen on the floor.

_"Alright ma'am, I'm sending in help, what's your location?"_ After giving out her location, Ashley was told to wait patiently and to check, make sure that there was nothing blocking Kristen's airways just in case.

After the call was ended, Ashley quickly moved back toward Kristen to do just as the operator had requested. After she made sure her Kristen's airways wasn't blocked in anyway and was breathing, she moved her head once again on her lap caressing her cheek lovingly.

"It's okay baby, you're gonna be alright. Just hang in there, I love you so much. Both of you." Her glance moved toward the bump on Kristen's stomach and prayed both the baby and Kristen will be ok.

**/**

"The um, the doctor hasn't been out with news yet." She explained after she finished telling the young couple what happened transpire.

Alex sighed fearing the worse, Mitchie sensing her girlfriend's distress moved closer to her in a way of comfort and letting her fingers slide between Alex's.

"Everything is gonna be ok." She reassured kissing the girl on the forehead before moving to occupy two uncomfortable chairs to wait for the news.

After a few more minutes of waiting the Stewart family strolled in. Both father and daughter looked panicky and frantic, Ashley not being able to go over what happened again Alex took charge in explaining to her best friend and her dad of what happened. After a while Alex stepped away from the group and called her family to inform them and her mother promised to be there as soon as possible. The gang were then called and soon the whole waiting room was filled with Kristen's loved ones in a way.

**/**

"It's been hours, what's taking so long!" A pissed off Alex questions, pacing up and down refusing to sit while her baby's life hanged in the balance.

"Sweetie you're giving me a headache, please sit." Teresa advice kindly but she just earned a glare from Alex.

Mitchie then decided to approach the girl calmly, she took her to the side a few feet away from the group and spoke calmly to her.

"When did that happened?" Miley voice despite the circumstances, she couldn't help but take notice of 'Malex.'

The gang minus Tori, Jade who were home with Preston and Cat grinned toward the couple. They did truly miss them.

"Maybe the year is off to a good start." Harper stated brightly as she watch Mitchie lovingly kiss Alex's nose before hugging her. 'They so cute.'

"Anyone for Kristen Stewart?" Everyone stood up at once that the man in white scrub did a step back.

"Yes." Came the chorus reply.

"Whoa, that's a big crowd." He joked only to receive unhappy faces before he coughs awkwardly. "Okay before I start, can I just please have the patients partner and family?" The doctor starts and Robbie, Miley and Ashley stepped forward.

"Now, would the three of you please follow me because I can't discuss my patient's condition with anyone who isn't family-"

"Well what about the baby's 'father?' " Joannie voiced.

"Well I was just about to ask that but I didn't-" he stopped coughing once again out of awkward-ness. "I'm guessing the father isn't here?"

Everyone just looked on silence, not knowing what to say and the doctor stared at them in confusion. Seeing no one was going to speak up, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm the baby's father." The doctor looked at the kid who looked no more than 17? 18? And wait what? Looking around the room to see if he was being punk'd but to his discovery he found he wasn't. "Trust me dude, it's a long story. Can we just go so you can tell us what's happening." Alex huffs, annoyance clearly display in her tone.

"Y-yeah, right. Of course." He cleared his throat mention with his hand for the four people to follow him.

"I'll be right back." Alex whispers to Mitchie before kissing her cheek and walking after the others.

"What do you think is happening?" Lily questions as she held hands with Mitchie and Tess.

"I don't know, but I hope everything is alright." Caitlyn offers her girlfriend's head rested against her shoulders as they all waited for the news.

**/**

"Please, take a sit." The doctor, who introduced himself as Dr. Connors to the four people spoke as he moved to occupy his own chair.

After the Stewarts, Ashley and Alex had sat down, Dr. Connors opened Kristen's charts and began explaining.

"First of, I would like to apologise for making you guys wait for so long. We still had a lot of test to run as we were not only treating one life but two. We needed to make sure we have done all procedures and tests necessary." He explained and Alex and Miley resist the urge to roll they eyes.

"First of all, from the test we ran. We gather that Ms Stewart had suffered a momentum of dizzy spell which led to her fall, in any other occasion she would of managed to balance herself just fine but because she's six and half months pregnant her coordination wasn't well calculated resulting in her loose of balance and landing on the stairs. She took a quiet a fall when we first examined her we worried for the baby, which we still are." He watched as the four people in front of him look at him with a look of sadden and pain.

"She's fine, we have managed to stitch up the gush she got from the fall at the back of her head." And the people in the room breathed deeply. "But now our concern is the baby," and they faces fell.

"Well what's wrong with the baby?" Robbie Stewart questions, fearing for his first grandchild.

"It looks like we might have to deliver the baby early as we believe he or she may be at risk after that fall. If we do not deliver this baby now, we could lose it." He explained and watched in sympathy as the family took the news.

"My baby might died?" Alex whispers barely above audible.

"Alex, c'mon. Don't think like that." Miley advice her friend even though she herself was scared for her little nephew or niece.

"Don't think like that? What exactly do you want me to think!" She yelled not caring where she was.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Deliver the baby." Ashley voiced.

"Well if we do then we would have to perform a C-section and the baby being born early will be premature and would have to stay in the machine until it gains the required weights."

"I don't care, my baby is not dying!" Alex seethed, glaring at the doctor.

"And of course, we need the mother's permission." Everyone knew how much Kristen has been looking forward to child birth since watching those birth DVD that she forces Ashley to, she said she wanted to feel 'the pain' but she won't feel any pain if she goes under c-section.

**/**

The Stewart, Ashley and Alex stood around Kristen as Dr. Connors breaks the news to the distraught mother to be. Ashley seeing the expression on her girlfriend's face quickly moved to her side and took her hand into hers in comfort.

"It's gonna be okay baby," she whispers comfortably sneezing her hand slightly in return.

"I refuse to be oblivious to the world while I'm having my first born, it is not happening."

"Krist-" Robbie started but his daughter cut him off.

"No! No dad, I will not be having my first born in c-section procedure. I'm not. Give me some type of drugs that will force me into labour or anything but I am not! Not, having c-section." She seethed through clench teeth.

"The drugs are highly dangerous if given we could either lose you, the baby or both. I wouldn't necessary-"

"I want the drug." She almost growl making the occupants around her back away slightly except for Ashley who was sitting by her, holding her hand.

"Uh, r-right...I'll be right back." With that said, Dr. Connors quickly strolled out the room.

"Kristen are you sure about this?" Her girlfriend asks, worried display on her tone of voice.

"I'm not having a c-section." And everyone knew they wouldn't be able to change her mind.

**/**

"Now what?" Teresa questions after her daughter had finish explaining to them what was going now. It was now 7:30 am, the rest of the Russo clan had come a while ago.

"Now everyone needs to head home and get some sleep, freshen up because they only want a few people around but once the baby is here, everyone will be called up." Robbie Stewart explains.

"Alright, everyone up. Let's go." Jerry instructs the teenagers who slowly got up and prepared to go home.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Alex whispers to Mitchie, taking her hand into hers.

"Hey Alex, do you think you can drop me off at home?" Harper asks with a shy smile on her face, feeling like she would intrude on the couple's time together.

"Of course Harper." Alex replies as she and Mitchie left along with Harper.

Everyone had now left the hospital except for Ashley and Robbie, Alex was going to drop both Mitchie and Harper off home then come back before she was not going to miss the birth of her second born, she already missed her first born's birth and she wasn't repeating it.

**/**

"Coming!" Cat yells as her bare feet paddles toward the ringing doorbell, once she reached her distinction she pulled the door open.

"Alex!" The red hair says, shocked.

"Hey." Alex says with a sigh, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." She moved out the way letting Alex in.

Once inside Cat shut the door before leading the two toward the living room.

"Is everything okay?" Cat questions once she observed the facial expression on her friend's face. "How's Miss Stewart and the baby?" The red has yet to get used to calling her teacher by her name outside school, now image her shock once she found out she was pregnant by one of her students. Not a lot people knew though, only the gang, Alex's parents of course and Kristen's dad and girlfriend.

"Yeah, uh the doctor reckons she will have to go into an early birth. I mean the baby is only six and half months, she's not supposed to give birth yet! What if something happens to the baby? My baby." The brunette choked feeling tears in her eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen, you know why?" Cat says sitting next to the distraught girl who looked at her questionably. "Because he or she is a Russo and if one thing I know since I got her is that they one hell of strong people, especially this amazing girl by the name is Alex Russo. Maybe you heard of her." She teased lightly with a grin.

Alex chuckles lowly at Cat, thankful to have found someone like her. "Thanks Cat," she says looking straight at the girl.

"You're welcome." The red haired girl smiles patting Alex's jeans clad leg in comfort, her eyes locking with those brown ones.

The two friends stared at one another both in a trance as silence fell over them. Cat felt her heart picked up at having Alex staring at her so intensely she felt her heart was going to combust. And Alex was drawn in by the girl in front of her, her eyes took a quick glance at those inviting lips and she felt her head slowly leaning toward Cat.

The red hair seeing the other girl's action unconsciously moved toward her, they lips inches away from meeting. They breathing felt shallow and rapid, both didn't know who initiated it first as they both found their breath caught they throat as they lips connected.

They sat there with lips touching before Alex slowly moved hers letting it grind with Cat's in a slow pace not sure if this is what her friend wanted and giving her the opportunity to pull away but Cat just followed suite with Alex's administration with moving her lips along with Alex, letting the kiss her deep and heated.

She wanted more, kissing Alex felt so good she never thought she could feel like this. She was aware that Alex still have feelings for Mitchie but they were broken up and if Alex could kiss her like this surely she was moving on. (Alex didn't tell her she and Mitchie are back together. Just in case you missed the A/N).

She slowly got on top of Alex as the latter's back unconsciously leaned back against the couch welcoming Cat's warmth against hers as they kiss got heated, tongues battled for dominance, teeth pulling at each other's lips then Cat started a slow grind against Alex making the other girl moan in pleasure.

"I think we need to move elsewhere." The red hair breathed between getting air supply and Alex eagerly agrees, standing up with Cat with her. Her legs wrapped around her waist, arms secured around her neck.

The two stumbled around up the stairs to Cat's room, clothes were quickly shredded and thrown on the bedroom floor as two bodies fell on the bed. Limps tangled together, lips connected in a perfect sync before Alex pulled away and looked slightly guilty. Cat instantly picked up on it and frowns.

"If your regretting this then-" she was cut off short with a searing kiss.

"N-no, no it's not like that. It's that-" but she stopped and looked down at Cat's bed sheets.

"Alex what's wrong-" but Alex once again cut her off mid-sentence.

And Cat quickly got lost into the feel of Alex's lips on hers and forgot about that look she saw in her eyes and the way she acted so guiltily and kissed Alex back with everything she has.

The brunette then trailed kisses down her body, both naked as the day they were born. Cat moans as she felt Alex's mouth wrapped around one her breast, sucking tenderly on the bud as her hand took prisoner with the other playing slowly around with it that it almost drove Cat crazy.

"You're so beautiful." Alex breaths her lips kissing down her friend's body. "So beautiful," she let a light feather like kiss in the valley of her stomach before trailing lower between the red hair's legs and settling there.

"Oh god!" Cat moans loudly feeling Alex's tongue against her bundle of nerves, kissing her tenderly. She was really thankful both her parents weren't home or else her dad would of killed Alex a long time ago. "Oh baby..."she pants working her hips up to meet the thrust of Alex's tongue. It felt so good. 'Jesus' she was in paradise. Then she felt this overwhelming sensation come over her and she knew she was approaching her peak.

"Alex baby I'm so close, ah!" She moans just she felt herself come undone. While she lay panting loudly her heart beating miles away, Alex's grinning face popped up in her line of sight before kissing her nose softly.

"You're a screamer," she smirks as Cat swats at her playfully.

"I'll show you a screamer," Cat grins mischievously as she pushes Alex down her bed forcefully.

"Whoa aggressive much. I likey." She wiggles her brows seductively.

Cat leaned down and kissed Alex fiercefully then disappeared out of Alex's sight after pulling away.

"Cat? What are-" her sentence came short as her voice took on more sexual appeal as she screamed. "Fuck!" Once the red hair's mouth wrapped around her hard dick. "Oh god." She cries, it's been long since anyone has touched her let alone blow her and it felt so good!

She was so lost in her state she almost miss the feel of her stomach tightens as a warning to her approaching orgasm.

"Shit Cat you have to move before I blow." She groans trying to move away from the girl who held tightly to her waist so she couldn't as her tongue swirls around the painful red head, sucking gracefully.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Alex chants just as she hits her peak and cum right down Cat's throat who instantly swallow without a problem. "God!" The brunette breathes, watched as Cat crawl up to her and kissed her.

She does love a girl who can swallow, that's for sure.

She didn't have much time to dwell as Cat got on top of her then slowly lowered her centre on Alex's dick.

"Oh damn!" She cries feeling the pain of being stretched.

"Are your ok?" Alex questions, concern and worry flashed in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt the girl.

"I'm f-fine." She pants, fully settled on top of Alex, the hard shaft deeply buried within her. After a moment of pause she slowly set the pace moving up and down, after a moment both started in a rhyme of moans, pants and curses.

Feeling the red hair was getting tired Alex flips them over so she was leaning a little over Cat as she thrust into the girl. She looked down at brown eyes and smiles at her before leaning down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Cat wraps her legs securely around Alex's waist pulling her in even deeper as the two drove themselves into blissful orgasm.

**/**

The next time Cat opened her eyes she got this sickening feeling that something wasn't right. Actually a lot of things wasn't right. For starters, she observed as she glance around the room. Her blinds were shuts even so the sunlight that was reflecting behind her blinds let her know it seemed to be early morning. Also Alex seemed to be missing from her bed. And lastly her clothes, she was wearing her sleepwear. Wait what? Glance downward her bedroom floor she found it empty, no clothes littering whatsoever.

'Oh my god!' She exclaim in shock as realisation drown on her, 'I had a sex dream about Alex! Oh my god' and she set off into panicky mode.

She wasn't panicking because of the sex itself because the girl was amazing, although it was just a dream but the fact that now she knew for a fact her feelings for Alex which she had tried so hard hiding was getting out hands.

_'Oh no.'_ In her panic mode she almost missed the sound of her phone ringing until the most last ring, diving quickly to the ringing device.

"Hello!" She answers out of breathe.

"Cat!" Alex's cheerful voice came over the speaker and Cat felt her heart skipped, beat and constrain in pain. "Kristen gave birth! I have another baby!" Her friend stated her excitement getting the better of Cat because her friend was happy so Cat found herself being happy for her.

Smiling she said. "Congratulation, daddy." With a teasing voice.

**Tbc**

**Lmaoo! Who wants to kill me right now? IM LAUGHING SO HARD! **

**Ps: Baby name suggestions guys! Boys and girls. Although I already know the sex of the baby because yes I have already written the ending of this story. WEIRD I KNOW. Lol anyway baby name suggestions please. See you next time. Hope you guys enjoyed this LONG ass chapter. Byeeeeee.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Player's Game**

**A/N: you guys are literally the reason that keeps me going so thank you for always reading but a massive and special thanks to those who takes they time at the end of the chapters to drop me a review, your thoughts are always welcome and appreciated seriously. So don't hesitate to tell me what I'm doing wrong or what you want to see, yes this story is already planned out but I'm always opened to a suggestion so drop one if you got it :). Now onto the story and hope you like it. xx.**

**Chapter 55.**

**-A few hours earlier-**

A very tired, sweaty Kristen screamed as she was hit with another construction in returned squeezing the life out of Ashley's hand that looked in much pain as Kristen did.

"Okay honey when I said you can squeeze my hand I didn't mean you can break it!" She spoke only to receive a death glare from the other woman.

"Shut up!" Kristen seethed.

"Oh wow, am I glad I'm not you Ash" Alex laughed only to have Kristen's gaze at her making her gulp.

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you I'm here because of you!"

"Maybe it'll be better if I just leave," Alex spoke to no one in particular as Robbie shot her a look that told her to stop talking.

"Where's Miley and that stupid doctor!"

"Baby that's no way to speak to your doctor" Ashley stated.

"Do you want to give birth!"

"No thank you," Ashley replies looking scared.

Kristen once again screamed as she felt a hard construction, just then the doctor and Miley walked in followed by two nurses.

"Alright looks like the drugs is working just fine, now I just need to see how far you have dilated" he moved toward the woman in labour and looked down between her legs.

"That's nasty." Miley comments and Alex nods in agreement.

"Who let two children in a delivery room!" Kristen shots rudely toward the two teens.

"Excuse you, one of those children is your baby daddy." Miley pips offended by being called a 'child'

"I think we're ready for some pushing," the doctor comments cutting Kristen's comeback as nurses moved into position.

"RIP to Ashley's hand" Miley spoke making Alex chuckle in reply.

"Alright you two if you don't behave I'll kick you out." Robbie warns with a stern look at the two while going to stand next to his daughter awaiting the arrival of his first grandchild.

Both Miley and Alex instantly shut up as the doctor and nurses went about to tending to Kristen.

**/**

"What if something is wrong?" Robbie questions pacing up and down in front of family / friends.

As much as he wanted to be there to see the delivery of his grandchild he just couldn't stand seeing his baby girl in so much pain so he decided to leave the room along with Miley leaving just Alex and Ashley to tend to Kristen and now it's been 15 mins since he left and he was really worrying.

"Dad would you sit down, you're giving me a headache." Miley groans.

"What she means is she's going to be fine, you have nothing to worry about." Teresa offers. She and Jerry had gotten here a few mins ago after receiving the news they quickly rushed here.

"Right, of course you're right. Just nerves." He breathed going back to his seat and sitting down.

It wasn't long after he had sat down that the doors to the maternity award bust open Ashley clad in a pair of scrubs appeared. Robbie instantly jumped to his feet and rushed over leaving Miley and Russos to follow.

"How is she!" He practically yelled.

Ashley smiles at the man. "She's fine, they both fine."

"Both-" Robbie started only for the door to open again and Alex appears looking slightly dazed.

"Alex honey, you're okay?" Teresa asks as her mother instincts kicked in and rushed to her daughter.

Alex looked up as if just now seeing her mum for the first time. "Yeah," she whispers.

"Is the baby..." Teresa trailed off.

"She's fine," Alex gave a big smile then repeats. "She's fine."

"She?" Jerry spoke for the first time with tears in his eyes. He just got a granddaughter.

"Yeah, she's a girl." Alex says confidently as her parents hugged her.

"They keeping her in the machine to monitor before she was born so early so she's smaller than normal, she needs to get bigger until she can come home." Ashley explained after the congratulations went around. "But she's perfectly fine." She grinned as the group shared a hug.

"I have to go call the rest of the gangs." Then Miley went off too.

"Do the grandparents want to see their granddaughter" Ashley asks lightly after a few moments.

Both the Russo, Stewart and one Cullen left to see the new added addition.

**/**

"Knock-knock" Mitchie looked up at her opened bedroom door and smiled at the Grey brothers before beckoning them in.

"Hey Mitch, s'up" the middle Grey says taking a sit on the girl's bed and picking up the book that was there.

"Um just waiting for news from Alex," she turned around in her sit to face them properly.

"Alex? When did that happen?" Nate asks with an edge to his voice that Mitchie couldn't place.

The brunette instantly got shy and blushed furiously at the reminder of last night. "Last night." She mumbles twisting the ring on her finger nervously biting on her bottom lip.

Shane followed her movement before squealing, he actually squealed "oh my god! Spill now!" He excited tagged on Mitchie's hands gawking at the sparkling ring.

Mitchie laughed as both Jason and Shane excited spoke after each other wanting to know what happened barely noticing a seething Nate with a sullen expression.

"There's not much to tell, she showed up we spoke and we're now back together." The brunette dismisses.

"So she spent the night?" Shane grins wickedly.

"Yeah but-"

"Mitchie Torres you naughty girl." Jason teased as him and Shane burst into laughter and Nate felt like killing both of them.

At Jason's word however Mitchie blushes furiously. "It's not like that, I mean yes she spent the night but nothing happened."

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

Both Shane and Jason pouts.

"You didn't even kiss?" Shane question looking sad like a girl who's favourite ship just broke-up.

"Okay fine, we did make-out like a lot..."she trails going red at the memory of finally having Alex's lips pressed against hers as the two moved in sync. Last night was so magical that the brunette was actually considering letting it go further just kissing but at the end she pulled away and told Alex they should take it slow.

"Eeeep," squeak Shane and Jason.

"Sometimes I wonder if I have sisters or brothers." He annoyingly mumbles before walking out the room leaving the three alone.

"Who pissed on his basket?" Jason questions about their sullen brother and Shane just shrug before firing a question at Mitchie.

"How slow are you guys really taking this?"

**/**

"Really slowly." Alex spoke as she cradle a cup of hot coffee from the hospital canteen in her hands.

It was a few hours after the delivery, seeing how Kristen was asleep and her baby girl was being well looked after by the nurses the brunette teen decided to take a breather outside despite how cold it was. With Joanie as a companion. The middle Russo then proceeds to tell her friend about her and Mitchie.

"I mean I'm not complaining because at least I get to call her mine and hold her, be with her again"

"And don't fuck it up this time." The hockey player advice. "Dean or not. Just don't! I hate seeing you mopping around and shit!" She rolled her eyes good naturally.

"I was not mopping!"

"And I'm really the queen of England."

"Oh your majestic how delightful it is to be of your company." Teased Alex with a horrible British accent which earned her a playful punch in the arm from Joanie then the two burst out laughing.

"Seriously man, don't fuck it up." The other girl spoke after both calmed down from their high.

"I know man, trust me. I know."

**/**

"Alex!" The brunette in question looked up from her place at the waiting room at the maternity ward at the voice and grinned standing up, walking toward the person and enveloping them in a hug.

"Are you okay?" The new comer questions when the two pulled away.

Alex's face broke into one of the biggest smile ever as she took the new comer's hand into hers and lead her toward the chairs she sat a few minutes ago.

"I'm more than ok, I'm ecstatic!" She grins before continuing. "She so beautiful Mitch." She breathed a proud smile gracing her feature.

"I'm so happy for you baby,"

"You want to see her?" Alex asks excitedly, she's been like this since she first laid eyes on her little girl, some may think she has gone crazy but she was just excited that she at least got to witness the birth of her second born.

"Of course honey." And with that the two held hands and walked toward the double doors.

"It's amazing you know," Miley states in a whisper as she stood outside the window where her new born niece laid although hooked on wires peacefully.

"What is?" Her blonde girlfriend questions as she held onto the brunette's hand.

Miley took her gaze away from the window and focus on Lily before smiling. "Knowing that that tiny human was growing inside my sister...it's unbelievable." She states. "She so small I'm afraid I might drop her if I held her."

Lily smiles lovingly at the girl kissing her cheek without saying anything and the two continue watching baby Stewart-Russo sleep.

**/**

Cat sighs as she flops on her bed, her cell phone held tight as she dialled a familiar number she knows by heart and listens as it rings.

After the third ring a voice came through...

"Hello..." The voice sounded sleepy.

"Sam,"

The red haired girl waits a few second to let her friend's brain kick into overdrive from her sleep state to register who called her.

"Cat! Oh my god, how are you? I missed you so much. Where have you been the past days? I have been calling none stop" was bombard from the other side and Cat smiles.

"Um I just been busy, look I need to talk to you..." The red says her voice a tad sad.

The girl on the other side of the call instantly picked up on the tone and she became concern.

"Hey what's the matter?"

Cat sighed. "Everything,"

"Okay who do I need to beat up?" Sam instantly questions and Cat chuckles, trust Sam to just jump into violence straight away.

"No one." She says slightly laughing.

"Are you sure? Because I am not afraid to fly to New York and kick some butts." The blonde threatens.

"Yes, I am definitely sure and besides she doesn't even know how I feel..."

"Whoa whoa, wait...back up. Start from the beginning, who's 'she'?" Her friend demands now sounding interested.

"Alex, her name is Alex and I swear Sam she's the most amazing girl ever. She's beautiful, funny, smart and sort of a badass." The red hair gushed with a starstruck look in her eyes.

Sam whistles on the other side before chuckling lowly. "Aww is my little Kitty Cat in love?" She taunts but Cat knew she means well.

"Ugh please don't say that. I don't want this!"

"Why? What's wrong with her? I mean from how you describe her she's 'perfect'" Sam says moving around her bed.

"She is but..." She paused.

"But what? Does she have like a weird habit of biting her toe nails?"

"What? No!" Cat chuckles at her friend's word.

"A crocked teeth?"

"Ok Sam no, her teeth is fine and..."

"Let me guess perfect?" Sam mocked lightly mimicking Cat's dreamy sighing.

The red hair in returned rolled her eyes.

"Yes if you must know." She huffed.

"Ok fine, you find Miss Perfect so then what's the problem?"

"She's sort of still in love with her ex-girlfriend and..."

"Cat," Sam cut in. "Do you hear yourself? _EX_, emphasis on the ex part. Fair enough she's still in love with her but eventually she will move on, no?"

"It's not that easy, Alex really loves Mitchie." Cat says sadly.

"So what? What does this Mitchie have that you don't kid" The blonde questions as Cat looked thoughtful.

_'Alex'_ she thought bitterly.

**/**

"You're amazing do you know that?" Alex says looking down at Mitchie as her head laid against her shoulder.

The two newly reunited couple sat outside the hospital just getting some fresh air. Mitchie had met the newest member of the group a few minutes ago before Alex decided the two should go outside for some fresh air. Alex was still in disbelieve that she has a baby girl. Damn at 17 and she's already a parent to two adorable kids. Crazy!

Mitchie at hearing the words leave Alex lifted her head up and gazed into Alex's eyes before tilting her head up and letting her lips touch Alex's in a tender sweet kiss.

"I love you" the younger of the two says with a wide smile.

Alex felt her heart flip at the smile and word grinning before letting her lips connect with Mitchie in a more than just a peck.

"Wow a dinner and a show, burf." A voice spoke in annoyance as well as disgust making the two pull away.

Seeing who it was both girls just rolled they eyes.

"Nice to see you too Annie" Alex says sarcastically smiling fakingly at the girl.

"What happened to your red haired girlfriend? Can't believe your cheating on her." The girl says annoyed. It seems like everyone takes a peak at Alex but her, well not counting that time they spent together.

"Cat and I weren't really dating. We just said we were so you would leave me alone." Alex explained when she saw the frown on Mitchie's face when Annie mentioned said girl. "But as you can see Mitch and I are back together and Cat and I are just friends." For some reason saying that brought a feeling to Alex that she couldn't exactly pin point, why did she felt like that at the thought of her and Car just being friends?

"Yeah right ok, well good luck with that!" Annie growl storming away from the two.

"She's quiet interesting." Mitchie laughed coming to stand where Alex stood, at some point during the exchange of word with Annie the taller brunette had moved away from the bench she was sitting to stand a few feet where Annie was previously standing.

"Yeah don't mind her, she's a lot crazier than what you just saw." Alex shook her head turning her attention fully on Mitchie "Hey, your shivering." She frown taking in Mitchie's attire. It was after all still beginning of January so the weather was still pretty cold.

Removing her jacket she draped it around Mitchie's shoulder before the brunette could protest then made a motion of running her hands up and down Mitch's arms. The latter smiled.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." She shyly stated as Alex grins before kissing her tenderly.

As the newly reunited love birds continue to kiss in front of the hospital they failed to notice a red haired with a broken face as tears streams down her face at the scene before her.

'So this is what a heart break feels like'

"How about Jasmine?"

"No Ashley, we're not naming our daughter Jasmine." Kristen protest as her girlfriend helps her sit back on her bed, the two have just been to see the baby who and were now back in Kristen's room.

"But why not?" Ashley pouts like a five year old being told no.

"Did you had to push her out of your vagina" Kristen simply stated.

"No, but-"

"No, no Jasmine."

"Okay fine, ooh Grace?"

"That's pretty,"

"So Grace Stewart?"

"I don't know." Kristen says thoughtfully. She just didn't look like a Grace although the name was pretty.

"What's wrong with Grace?" Ashley questions coming to sit beside her.

"Nothing is wrong with it nor the rest of the names you have said...it's just...she doesn't look like a Grace." The newly mother frown.

"Well we don't have to decide now after all we can't take her home until the doctors says it is okay and she shows a good sign of progress."

At the news Kristen sighed sadly, it was not supposed to be like this. Her baby wasn't suppose to arrive early before her due date. She just thank god that she's fine although smaller but fine and healthy. She just needed the required weight and she will be going home at that the mother smiled.

"By the way did I tell you how proud I was of you today?" Ashley says her voice taking on a soft tone.

Kristen smiles at her girlfriend patting the space beside her. Ashley moves to where her girlfriend was patting and laid her head against her shoulder.

"And I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather had that moment with than you." Kristen states looking down at the beautiful girl who she got lucky enough to still have love her after what she did.

"I couldn't think of anywhere I rather be than with you, especially this moment. You and baby Stewart-Russo is all that I want. Is where I want to be. You guys are home." Kristen tested up at the word before leaning down and pressing her lips to the side of Ashley's head.

"I love you so much." The newly mother whispers tearily.

"I love you so much too baby." Answers Ashley with a kiss to Kristen's cheek before the two settle back in silence.

Cat groans in both annoyance and tiredness as she descend the stairs toward the ringing doorbell, the damn thing just keeps going off she was not in the mood for visitors with her parents out for a bit all the red haired wanted to do was sit in silence and drown in her sorrows. She still can't believe Alex is back together with Mitchie and as much as Cat wants to believe that she's hurt partly because Alex didn't tell her and not because she was jealous was a lie. She was hurt because she was jealous, Mitchie practically kicked Alex while she was down when all the girl was doing was shower her with her love and Cat was the one to make Alex smile not Mitchie so how was it that Mitchie was the one in Alex's arms and not her?

Her train of thoughts stopped when she finally reached the door and wiped it open ready to send whoever it was away.

"Hi!" Alex waves excitedly and Cat couldn't for the life of her not smile partly because the girl looks so adorable especially with that beanie of hers.

"Alex hi," she says timidly just because she smiled at Alex's adorableness did not mean she should sound happy by the girl's action even if she had no idea how Cat felt about her.

"Okay...what did I miss?" Alex says having stepped inside the warm house and picking up on Cat's tone of voice.

"Nothing, I'm just not well. Must be the weather." She shrug folding her arms across her chest as the two just stood in the hallway.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about Alex, just got a cold. It's fine." Cat Shockley found herself envelop in Alex's arms as the brunette hugged her tightly. She couldn't help but to bury her face in between Alex's neck inhaling her scent that sent her almost stumbling back. God she smelt so good.

"What was that for?" She questions finally after pulling away.

"Well that was hugging you to make you feel better." Alex replies cheekily then smiles "did it work?"

Cat rolled her eyes but the smile tagged on her lips says otherwise to her actions.

"Maybe," she teased only for Alex to hug her again this time even tighter than before pulling away she ruffles up her red hair shakes her around to try and warm her up all the while Cat was squealing with laughter shouting for Alex to stop. "Aleeeex." Cat laughed.

"Alright alright, I'll stop." The brunette chuckles then quickly as if it never happened kissed her friend on the cheek.

Cat felt a blush crept up her face fortunately for her she was already red from the excitement so the blush was covered. She cleared her throat feeling awkward silence fall between them.

"How's that new baby girl of yours?"

"Oh! Wow Cat you should see her, she's the most precious little thing ever and I can't believe I made her. She so tiny I'm afraid I might break her which is sort of a good thing that she's going to stay at the hospital until she gains a few pounds. Doc's words. She's beautiful." She gushed and Cat smiled because the brunette's eyes was spankling and Cat loved it how passionate Alex was when talking about her children. She seen it with Preston now the new born.

"Speaking of good news..." She trails off with a smile and Cat somehow dreaded what Alex was going to say "Mitch and I are back together." Yup she was dreading it alright.

"Oh?" Was all she could manage to say because honestly she felt she could burst into tears if she said more.

"Oh? That's all you gonna say?" To be honest Alex didn't know what she was expecting Cat to say but 'oh' wasn't it.

"What do you want me to say." Okay now she sounded angry and by Alex's confused expression Cat could understand why. Kicking herself for her stupidity she added. "It is what you wanted right?" She question in hopes of hearing 'no' but she knew that was wishful thinking.

"Yes, of course." Alex replies although without hesitation she still felt...she couldn't describe it.

"Then I'm happy for you." She choked, tears almost at bay. 'Fuck!'

Alex could say nothing but just nod because she really have no idea why she was gutted by that. This is what she wanted all along. Cat her best friend was happy for her. So why wasn't she happy about that?

"Thanks." Even Alex's own smile wasn't reaching her eyes as she decided to pull her friend into a hug. "Thanks for being happy for me." She spoke in a whispers and Cat's tears finally spill as Alex held her tight into the embrace.

**/**

Miley groans from her state of sleep as the doorbell rang loudly throughout the house. Looking next to her to find a mess of blonde hair as Lily slept soundly and peacefully before sighing contently. She never imagined she would ever find someone whom would make her heart race like the blonde sleeping next to her does, she never thought she could ever see herself in a committed relationship until she came along. A few months ago of you had told her she will be in love and settled down she would of punched you harder than she does Alex and potentially push you onto the road of passing cars but now.

Growling once more at the loud ringing doorbell the brunette cursed under her breath because she realised she has to go answer it because her dad went to visit Kristen and the newly family member and she really didn't want to wake up Lily. She quietly got off the bed shivering as her naked body was met with the cold air of January from outside before throwing any piece of clothing she found on the floor, kissing her girlfriend softly on the forehead before moving out the door.

Just as she had left and closed the door, Lily's eyes flashed open.

"Alright alright! Hold on I'm coming fuck sakes!" Miley fumes as she paddles toward the door and yanks it open with force due to her annoyance. "The fuck you dickhead!" She growls at the person standing in front of her.

"I need to talk to you." Alex sighs impatiently walking straight in pass Miley.

The brown haired girl flashed closing the door before facing Alex. "What? You better be dying to disturb me like that."

"I think I have feelings for Cat."

"What!" Was exclaim but it didn't come from who Alex was expecting it from, turning around Alex came face to face with her girlfriend's blonde friend her eyes widening instantly from fear, shock and surprise. Alex did a double take between Miley who looked just as shocked as her back to Lily who had unreadable expression on her face and the brunette could do anything but groan inside her head. She was fucked.

**/**

"Hey," Caitlyn greets as she flops herself on the couch beside her blonde haired girlfriend's sister who was busy with whatever she was watching.

"Hi." Gigi replies distractedly, eyes glued to the TV.

The girls have been staying with the Geller's since New Years a few days ago, Mr Geller was nice enough to tell the girls they can stay as long as they want and seeing how they parents were still AWOL from they business trip the twins decided to take up the offer. Tess was currently out with Pam to Caitlyn's annoyance and dismay, the brunette hockey player still could not stand her mum and the thought is seeing her everyday just annoyed her and she would of preferred it if her girlfriend wasn't so buddy buddy with her.

"What are you watching?" The brunette questions looking toward the TV.

"Only the best day time show ever!" Exclaim Gigi. "It's like the life of teen around the world."

Caitlyn scoff at the explanation. "That's bunch of lies, do you know that?" Gigi just glares at her before turning back to her show.

Caitlyn smirked and quickly snatches out the remote from the blonde's hand and changing the channel.

"Asshole! Put it back!" The blonde screamed whacking her with the pillow.

"Ouch." Cried Caitlyn laughing. "Reach it if you can shorty." Stretching the hand that held the remote up high.

Gigi not being that shorter than Caitlyn jumped up and took a hold of it before punching the brunette on her stomach that had the girl knocked down on the floor.

"Good! Don't mess with me Geller." The blonde laughed while Caitlyn cried in pain.

"You're gonna regret doing that." Groans the girl on the floor as Gigi continues to laugh only to be whacked in the head with a pillow by Caitlyn.

And before long the two went out on a pillow fight match whacking each other back and forth, laughing loudly.

"Alright alright, you win!" Calls Caitlyn pulling her pillow away in surrender. Her hair was a mess, she's not one to worry about her hair but damn talk about hot mess.

"Nope didn't hear you, say it again and louder!" The blonde replies cockily, her pillow raised up at ready.

"I said I give and you win."

Gigi gloats "ha! You know not to mess with me." As she says that she slightly whacks Caitlyn- who had took back her previous sitting position, on the arm.

"Hey!" The brunette calls whacking her back, then they were going back and forth whacking each other's arm.

"That's it little girl" Caitlyn exclaims taking a hold of Gigi's arms trying to pin it against the couch but the blonde was resisting so Cait used her taller frame against her and flipped her flat against the couch.

"Ha! Your not match for me." She holds her ground as Gigi tried breaking free. "Give up, give up."

"Fine fine! You win!" The blonde twin claims annoyed.

"Caitlyn then loosens her grip then grinned down at the girl. "Thank you." She spoke as Gigi laughed.

Calmly down the blonde instantly took the position she had found herself in and freaked but for some reason she just couldn't seem to get Caitlyn off of her. 'Or maybe you don't WANT her to.' Her inner voice spoke.

Having the other girl's body pressed against her was doing things to her, things she really didn't wanna feel. Caitlyn in her part really knew she should move off now because this was wrong and if anyone was to walk in it would be taken the wrong way.

"Gigi I-" but the brunette's sentence was cut off short by the unexpected lips she found upon hers and she knew she should pull away and get off Gigi but she couldn't as she found herself kiss back without hesitation.

**/**

The newly happily couple were busy cooking, well Tori was cooking and Jade was just making side comments and being bossed around in chopping up some veggies. Tori had come to the realisation that her son has a bad eating habit where he refuses to eat any vegetable or cooked meals. He rather eat junk food then a healthy meal and you can just guess where he picked that up from. So the teen mother decided to introduce 'healthy eating' everything from dinner to dessert has to contain something healthy and her little boy still refuses to eat unless Jade formulates some sort of play with said veggies and the hockey player had no objection! She adore Preston as if he was her own.

"Tori..." The girls stopped in they playful fighting while cooking and turned to face the small voice.

"Yes my prince," the girl smiles down at her boy who was sat on the floor playing around with his toys.

Tori still couldn't work out why he has refuse to call her mum but he would 'Tori' which he usually drags the 'I' so like 'Toriiiiiii' but he calls Alex 'dad'. Yes she got annoyed first because she wanted her little boy to call her 'mum' not 'Tori' or in Preston's case 'Toriiiiii' but after a few days, she got over it and used to it.

"I go see daddy now?" He questions with his big brown innocent eyes.

"Not now but Tori and Jade can take you after dinner okay baby."

The small boy nods his head full of dark curls with a wide smile and Tori melted, her baby was just so cute and adorable.

"Good boy." Just as she finishes placing a kiss upon his cheek he gets off his place runs out the room.

"Where are you going?" She calls after him.

"I pway" he calls back. Most of his words aren't that well pronounced but he was still barely 3, by the time he starts school, he'll be able to pronounce words correctly and longer sentences.

"Jade..." The girl didn't even have to finish her sentence and her girlfriend already knew what she was going to say.

"Don't worry, I got it." With a kiss to her girlfriend's lips she left the room after Preston.

After a few seconds Tori heard Preston's gleeful laugh before smiling wide to herself. She is glad to let Jade in.

**Tbc...**

**Oops it looks like it's double trouble for both Alex and Caitlyn.**

**Question:**

**1. What did you like or did not like about this chapter?**

**2. What would you like to see happen or more of?**

**3. How do you think Cailtyn & Gigi going to act now around Tess?**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Bae gives me so much motivation and plus you guys too. I wouldn't have update today but I promised her Monday will be the day and I just couldn't let bae down, I can't break a promise I made to her. EVER. So here's the update and sorry for my lame ass of late updates. **

**Also I just wanted to point out the fact that I appreciate all your participation of choosing the next story and I have made up my mind from all your responses and I will let you which story is the winner by posting the first chapter after the last 3 chapter of this story left. **

**Also I am really sick of all these negative guess reviewers like if you're gonna be a dick about my stories then have the fucking balls to sign in so we can chat! If you haven't got any balls then don't bother telling me how "horrible" my story is in the cowardly way, be a man and sign in because I do not appreciate your negative asses, I have readers who likes/loves my "horrible" story dickhead! **

**Player's Game - Chapter 56**

The three teen sat in silence in the aftermath of the revelation that a few minutes ago. No one dare speak as eyes bored into each other however the silence was broken when the only blonde in the room spoke.

"You have feelings for Cat?" She questions having a hard time wrapping her fingers around the situation. "Cat!" This time her question was more of a disbelieve statement.

"Look I didn't ask for these feelings okay!" Alex responds in hopes of defending herself.

"I don't think you realise that Mitchie is my best friend and I will be damn if I let you hurt her again!" The blonde seethes sending the brunette a death glare.

"You think I want to hurt her? Damn it Lily I love her! These weeks that we spent apart was one of the worse times of my life and you think just when I get her back I'm going to hurt her?" Alex says in frustrated grunt.

"Yes I think I have feelings for Cat but I'm not saying I'm in love with the girl for God sakes!"

"You have to tell Mitchie." Lily suddenly says.

"What? Tell Mitch- have you lost your mind!" Alex's eyes stared wide at the blonde as if she's an alien of different planet.

"She's right Alex, you gotta tell her because if you don't believe me she will find out one way or another and last time she found out you were hiding secrets from someone else that didn't end well. Tell her." Miley advice and Alex sighs in defeat because maybe they were right.

**/**

"She so small," Ashley whispers as she stares down at her daughter's sleeping form. Despite the wires she had wrapped around her mouth and nose to help her breath properly, the small infant looked like a sleeping angel.

"It's still unbelievable to think I had her inside me. I still can't believe it." Kristen reaches out toward the cubicle of her baby and run her thumb against her small fist. "She so perfect."

"I'm so proud of you, you know that?" Ashley states her attention now onto the newly mother.

The teacher looked up at her girlfriend and smiles. "I love you"

"I love you too." She whispers back just before they lips connect.

"Ahem," a voice came from behind them making them pull away quickly "don't mind me. Just here to check on the little cutie." A nurse walked in smiling shyly at the couple as she moved toward the sleeping child.

Both Kristen and Ashley blushes deeply at being caught as the nurse went about in doing what she came in for.

**/**

"And Thomas and his friends said goodnight" Jade reads finally shutting the small book in her hand and chancing a glance down at the small enfant.

"Again again" Preston squeals gleefully pulling on his blue covers as his eyes squirted at the light.

"Again? But we just read this three times in a row." She points out.

"Again!"

"No, no again. It's bedtime for you Mister." Tori announce walking in the room to Jade's relief because lord know she can never say no to him.

"But Tori..." He trails off with a pout making him look so much like his father?

"No buts, sleep. It's way past your bedtime." She sits on the edge of his small bed tacking him back again. "Mama loves you." She declares kissing his forehead.

"I wuve you too mama." He says as both Tori and Jade left his room with Tori shutting off the main light and turning on his lamp basking the room with a blue glow as the door shuts slightly a jar behind them.

"You really need to stop falling victim of his." Tori laughed.

"But I can't help it, he's just so adorable!" She squeals girlishly before clearing her throat. "That wasn't me."

"Mmhmm, sure." The teen mum mocked slightly knowingly with a raised brow. "You staying over?"

"Sure, when is your mum coming back?"

"Tomorrow." Tori replies just as they enter her room and she moved about to get ready for bed.

"Then why not make the most of tonight." She winked as she starts getting undressed quicker than she usually does making Tori laugh. Just then Jade's phone starts ringing and the brunette reaches inside her jeans pocket that she was about to take off then frowns at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Tori asks seeing the frown upon her face.

"Uhm, no one important." Then shuts the power of her device before placing it against the top drawer. "Now where were we?" She grins as she approach Tori who smirks in return.

**/**

First day back to school is always a struggle for Alex and today was no different as she found herself dragging her tired body out of bed and into the bathroom for some hot steamy shower because the brunette felt like she was about to die! What with her new discovering and the protest of telling Mitchie what she knew and Preston and her new daughter who was doing so well by the way, proving she really is a Russo and a fighter. The brunette was exhausted!

She really was not looking forward to going back to school turning off the water she quickly got out, dried herself with a towel before flaunting it somewhere in the bathroom then walking out of her in-suite bathroom naked then proceeding to get dressed in simple black skinny jeans, blue jumper and a pair of black converse and slinging her backpack on one shoulder before descending the stairs.

Once she reached the joined living room and kitchen the brunette grabs for an apple before heading for the door, thankful her family wasn't there to ask her unnecessary questions left and right.

**/**

When she got to school the whispers started, the whispers of her and Mitchie being back together was all the student spoke about. Seriously it was like being famous and having people to always talk about you nevertheless the brunette ignored it choosing to head straight for her locker and opened it.

"Hey asshole!" Miley cheerfully greets slapping the brunette hard on her shoulder.

"Ouch!" She groans shooting Miley an annoyed look.

"Who died?" The brown haired girl joked at her friend's sulking expressions.

"You're about to die if you ever do that again Stewart."

"Why can't you two go 5 minutes without arguing?" Joanie questions joining the duo.

"Because Alex is an ass." Miley answers.

"And Miley sucks!" Alex restores and the two glared at each other.

"And to think both of your girlfriends are best friends." Joanie spoke knowing both girls meant well, to be honest they relationship was one confused, messed up shit but Joanie wouldn't have it any other way.

"Speaking of girlfriends, I'm going to find mine because I miss her." With that said Alex slammed her locker shut before striding away from her friends.

"Do you have to go find yours too?"

"Nope, Lily is occupied at the moment so it's just you and I now buddy." Miley grins swinging her arm around her friend.

"Joy." She joked and Miley playfully shoved her aside restoring in the girl to laugh loudly.

**/**

Mr Laritate, principle of Tribeca Prep sat leaning against his leather chair listening to the parents of one of his students explain and beg him why he should accept their kid back to school, whom has caused nothing but trouble to both teachers and students and Mr Laritate as nice of a man he was he didn't even believe the kid deserved another chance. As harsh as it sounds, he would suggest either boarding school or military school as the best choice.

After listening to the parents he finally turned to the teen sitting quietly next to their parents.

"What'd you say for yourself Moriarty?"

Dean straightens putting on a bright innocent smile. "I really am sorry for everything I have done Mr Laritate, I swear. I promise not to cause anymore troubles and will attend all of my classes." He spoke and although his tongue said something else his mind was another story.

"Hmm" Mr Laritate hum contemplating if the boy was being genuine or not. "Alright..." He starts before Dean's smile widens even more. "One last chance Moriarty," he warned.

"Thank you sir, I promise you won't regret it." They all shook hands as the trio left the office, Mr Laritate let out a sigh hoping he has done the right thing.

**/**

To say that Caitlyn was confused, pissed, annoyed and lost would be understatement because the hockey player was feeling all sorts of feelings. How could she do that to Tess? Especially with her sister! She's still trying to wrap her head around what she did. What exactly came over her! She loved Tess! Damn it she loves her, so why would she cheat on her like that!

"You know I can almost hear you thinking." And the brown haired girl missed her target because of the voice startling her. The hockey ball went flying to the other side as Caitlyn looked up and her guilt just build up even more at the face that greeted her.

"Tess..." Her breathing was hard as her heart thumbed against her chest guiltily.

Tess frowns at her girlfriend's odd behaviour watching as Caitlyn skates toward her where she stood.

"Hi," the blonde greets with a peck on Caitlyn's lips once she was close enough.

"Hey..."

"Are you're okay?" She questions while her eyes observes the brunette's body language, her frown increasing by seconds.

Caitlyn felt her stomach grumble as one would do if hungry or passing diarrhoea.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" Caitlyn questions with heavy breath.

Tess shrug, "you seem tensed." She states welcoming the offered kiss that was place on her cheek.

"No, I'm not. You just caught me off guard." She responds.

Although Tess can see her girlfriend obviously struggling with something in her mind the blonde decided to take her answer into consideration seeing how they had talked about the whole trust and honesty and maybe the brunette was just bothered by the thought of her dad wanting to get back together with her mum again.

"Okay." Tess restores. "Listen, is it okay if you drive Gigi home after school?"

"No, no it's obsoletely not okay!"

"Why not? You two have been getting along so well." The blonde was confused at this, she honestly thought her sister and girlfriend had been getting along, you can even say they were becoming friends?

"Because Tess..." Caitlyn says lamely trying to find a good enough reason to decline the girl's offer because to be honest she wouldn't like to be in the same company as Gigi. "Why can't you take her?" She instead decided to take another direction.

"Because I have things to do after school." She says.

Caitlyn raises her brow questionably at the reply and Tess sighed rolling her eyes.

"I wanna try out for cheerleading again."

The brunette hockey player's eyes widens at that. She knew how much the girl loved cheering and she was well damn good at it until she decided to quit because she said the whole popular groups were bunch of stuck up bitches and she didn't want to be like that.

"You want to cheer again? Why?"

"I miss it, and I want something that would make me look good with my college application. I mean you have hockey and you're good at it and I'm good at cheering so..."

Caitlyn finally stopped her nervousness just for a minutes and lead them to sit down at the audience bench.

"As long as you're sure this is what you want then I will support you 100%"

"Thank you." The blonde says leaning over to peck her girlfriend on the lips.

"And besides you know how much I love seeing you on them short skirts." She winked making Tess blush and slap her playfully.

"Perv." And Caitlyn chuckles. Just for a second she can pretend that she wasn't slowly dying from the guilt she felt over what she had done. Just for a second.

**/**

"Tori have you seen the keys to my scooter?" Jade yells toward the small hallway while rummaging around the many papers that laid on the coffee table that Preston was playing with last night

"No, have you checked Preston's playroom? You know he's been obsessed with shiny objects lately." The teen mother calls and as if on cue the small toddler came running in the room still on his jammies.

"Key!" He announce, Jade turns around at the sound and picked him up.

"Yes buddy keys, have you seen it?" She questions as if expecting a reply. Tori had taken notice how well behind her little boy was because most children at his age should be able to make a whole sentence but for Preston's case that was a different thing. He mostly says words but a full sentence is a struggle for him.

"Key!" He only repeats himself and Jade smiles because he was just too cute. Kissing his little chubby cheek she places him back on the ground kneeling in front of him.

"If you can find my key, I'll give you this." She fished out her phone from her pocket and waves it in front of him.

His big brown eyes widens in excitement and before Jade knew it her phone was being taken away by him before running off.

"Hey, that's not the plan." She calls but all she receives back was laughter, sighing she decided to check where Tori had suggested. Ramming through Preston's toys she grins once her eyes landed on the shinning object she grabbed it and decided to go find Preston for her phone.

When she finally found him he was sat on the floor her phone between his little ears making nonchalance noises, Jade smiles taking the phone away from him slowly then she realises there was a call.

_'Hello! Who's this? I want to speak to Jade!'_ The person screamed and the brunette's eyes widens in recognition before hanging up. She looked back at Preston and found him staring at her with wonder in his eyes.

"How glad am I that you're only 2 and can't understand things yet?" She picks him up and raffles his hair making him squirm in her arms, "glad." Just then Tori finally walks out of her room.

"You're going to be even later than you are. Here." She says wanting Jade to hand Preston to her and she oblige with a pout.

"Alright little man I gotta go, bye my two favourite people." She kisses the toddler's forehead then kissed his mother on the lips. "Bye." She calls before leaving the two alone.

After Jade was gone Tori turns to Preston and tickles him and the boy let out a shrilled laughter at that. "Alright trouble, let's go get you washed." Then she turns toward her bedroom to go pick his outfit of the day.

**/**

"You guys heard?" Joanie questions placing her tray of food down first then herself next to Harper.

The gangs were all now gathered together at the cafeteria for lunch with the exception of Connect 3, who had gone back to LA that morning for a meeting of their upcoming album.

"What?" Miley questions just as Lily pops a chips in her mouth.

"Dean's back." The hockey player announce watching as Alex suddenly flashed with anger and Mitchie shifts uncomfortably next to her.

"You have _got_ to be kidding!" The rebel growls.

"Baby let it go." Her girlfriend advice stroking her hand in a way of trying to ease her down.

"What the hell is Laritate doing in bringing him back?" Jade questions, although she didn't really know the boy she knew he was still bad news.

"I'm not surprised his back," Tess pipes in.

"Hey Tess, where's Caitlyn?" Lily questions seeing their captain nowhere in sight.

"How the hell you guys just noticed her disappearance now?" Harper questions making the others beside Tess blush embarrassed.

"She's at the rinks practising, something about an upcoming game?"

Jade and Lily both stared at each other with confused looks and Tess saw it.

"What?" The blonde questions not liking the look the two shared.

"Well uh..." Jade starts looking toward Lily as if to tell her to tell Tess.

"We haven't got any upcoming game, it's just friendly match between us." Lily explains.

"Then why did she lied to me?" Both players just shrug already feeling like they said something they shouldn't have if the angry look Tess had was any indication.

**/**

_'Jade?'_

"Yes!" The girl growls lowly through clenched teeth.

_'Finally! What the hell Jade! I have been calling-'_

"Enough! You listen to me and listen good..." The brunette starts looking around her for any ear droppers. "Because I'm _not_ going to repeat myself again!" She growls teeth still clenched. "_Stop _calling me!"

_'Jade we need to tal-'_ before the person could even finish they sentence the brunette had cut the call sighing in frustration. After a mini irritation fits Jade finally composed herself and turned to leave the small cornered hallway only to be bumped into one Alex Russo.

Alex stared at Jade with curious and suspicion brow raised. "Who was that?" The rebel questions her eyes fixed on Jade.

"None of your business Russo." Snapped the other girl, her previous anger getting the best of her.

Alex let's out humoured laugh before snapping into seriousness and taking a step toward Jade.

"None of my business?" she questions rhetorically. "Let me remind you just exactly who you're dating, the mother of my child Jade and believe me if you hurt her and she somehow decides to move back to Minnesota with _my_ son! You will have me to deal me and believe me you do not want that!"

"Is that a threat?" Jade growls standing her ground as her body moved forward.

"Yes." Both didn't even realise how closed they had gotten into each other's faces until Alex decided to take the upper hand and leave, her hair whipping at Jade's face as a result.

Jade sighs now she knows she can't keep avoiding the person, unless she changes her number but she did that last time and still they somehow got a hold of it. Maybe telling Tori- no, no way in hell. She will handle it and Tori doesn't need to be involved.

**/**

"Hi baby, I'm so sorry I left you alone all day my love but mummy had to sort out a few things here and there." Kristen spoke once she and Ashley walked inside the room her baby was being kept.

The two women takes the sanitise lotion against the wall and squirted some onto their hands rubbing thoroughly before coming close to the tube glass and stare down at the new born.

"How is she doing doc" Ashley questions her eyes staring at the doctor for a respond.

The woman in blue scrub smiles at the couple, her clipboard held tightly into her small fingers. "She is doing extraordinary well actually. She's responding well to the treatment and I'm not saying this to make you feel better but she might be able to go home soon." She beamed as the couple squeal.

"Seriously? How soon are we looking at?" Ashley questions watching as Kristen glow happily at the information.

"3-5 weeks tops." She nods. "Anyway, I'll leave you guys alone." With that said she left closing the door behind her.

Sighing contently, Kristen stared through the glass at her sleeping baby. "Did you hear that baby, you will be coming home soon." The newly mother spoke with the biggest smile on her face.

/

Alex was worried if the crease against her forehead wasn't any indication to how the brunette was feeling, I don't know what was. The brunette had been worried since this morning when she failed to see a certain red hair roaming the hallways of Tribeca Prep. At first she thought Cat might just be running late but until lunch time still no show, even classes they both shared Cat was marked absent so Alex decided to call her because she didn't at first as she didn't want to be seem desperate or something but now she knows for definite that Cat wasn't in school she can call and ask why. But even her phone called went unanswered so now she was worried.

"Alex..." The brunette snaps out of her thought and blinked. "Where did you go?" Mitchie asks letting her fingers grace lightly against Alex's cheek.

"I-" the brunette paused contemplating what she should say. "I need to tell you something, I want to be completely be honest with you because I don't think I can take the thought of losing you again if I lied to you but I want you to know that I am completely madly head over heel in love with you and nothing I mean absolutely nothing could change that or anyone for that matter but it's just something I need to tell you because it is driving me crazy I feel if I don't let it out I will lose it and-" the brunette's rambling was instantly cut off by a pair of lips upon hers.

Pulling away Mitchie giggle slightly. "You were rambling." She reminds Alex before placing a gentle hand on her knee. "You can tell me anything, you know that." She reassured stroking the other girl's hair away from her face. "What's going on Alex?" Mitchie questions waiting and preparing for the worse because whatever had Alex unable to speak must be big.

Finally picking up the courage to speak the brunette opens her open. "I like Cat." She says and when she saw the same expression on Mitchie's face as before she realised she would have to elaborate. "I like her more than just friends?" She ends sounding uncertain, although she finally let the words out she couldn't help but worried she just fucked up the best thing she ever had so the brunette sat silently waiting for Mitchie's outburst, to break up with her again, she was preparing herself to having her whole world ripped away from her.

"Mitch?" Alex questions sounding vulnerable "Please say something." She pleads, her voice sounding small, almost unrecognisable.

Upon hearing her name being called Mitchie looked up, her mouth opening and closing like a fish until finally she spoke...

**/**

"Will you stop following me!" Caitlyn growls between clenched teeth staring daggers at the blonde in front of her who came to block her path from walking away.

She has been trying so hard to avoid Gigi all day along but it was proving to be a much harder task then thought seeing how the girl and her girlfriend lived with them, the blonde has been trailing after her to talk about what happened between them which Caitlyn refused to at the fear of being heard by Tess and wanting to forget it ever even happened.

"Well can you stop being an asshole and talk to me?" Gigi questions sarcastically crossing her arms while narrowing her eyes at Caitlyn.

"What is there to even talk about Gigi." She spoke her eyes surveying the place like a thief who's guilty of all his crimes.

"Oh I'm sorry but the fact we-"

"Sshh!" She hissed shooting daggers at the blonde.

"Don't shush me Geller, do you think I like what I have done to my sister?" She yelled annoyed, Caitlyn was acting as if she's the only one feeling guilty over what happened and not Gigi. "I slept with my own sister's girlfriend! How do you think that makes me feel!" She yells turning red in the face out of anger.

Before Caitlyn could scold her for running her mouth once again a voice interrupted them.

"You did what!"

Turning around both knew they were screwed as they came face to face with Tess.

_"Shit." _

**Tbc...**

**Sorry guys but you will find out what Mitchie will say on the next chapter and obviously what's gonna happen with the whole Gigi, Caitlyn and Tess fiasco! The next chapter was planned ages ago and tbh I can't wait for you guys to read it! There's about 3 big moments I can't wait for you guys to read about and one of them is on the next chapter and I'm already squealing in excitement! See you soon guys xxx OH PS YOU GUYS CAN CHOSE WHO YOU WANT THE MYSTERY PERSON CALLING JADE IS. Until next time.**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay but I have been busy with life, uni, work and this new show I started watching so hehe. But I will try getting the next chapter as fast as I can. lastly I'm gonna be focusing more on this story than "The Unexpected" as i feel people are more interested in this story than that. I thank you all for your kind reviews and always reading, I am always appreciated. A REALLY BIG THANKS TO , YOU ROCK DUDE SERIOUSLY. I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU READ ALL CHAPTERS AND LEFT REVIEWS ON MOST OF THEM, WOW. THAN YOU SO MUCH. MEANS A LOT. 3**

**Player's Game.**

**Chapter 57**

"Tess!" Caitlyn calls running after the blonde who had turned right around after what she heard.

"Leave me alone Caitlyn, I don't want to talk you." She calls her voice sounding dangerous and hurt.

"Baby please, just let me explain-" before she could even finish her sentence Tess turned on her and fixed her with a fury look.

"Explain? Explain how you slept with my sister? The girl I'm related to? Same mum, same dad? She's born and I followed? Explain? How could you do this to me!" The blonde yells tears clouding her vision.

"Tess-"

"Tess I'm sorry..." Came the apologetic voice of her sister.

_'Traitor'_

"And you!" She turned on her sister with such hatred in her eyes it brought a chill down Gigi's spine. "How can you do this to me! I've always knew you were a cheap slut!-"

"Tess." Gigi whimpers weakly because she just couldn't take the word vomit nor cold stare directed at her from her own flesh and blood. The flesh and blood that she betrayed.

"Shut up!" Tess screamed. "I don't even know you. I don't even know both you and I sure as hell never want to speak to either of you ever again!" With that said she stormed off ignoring both Caitlyn and Gigi's plead at her. Her heart was breaking.

**/**

"Are you sure this is what you want honey," a sadden red haired woman questions looking toward her daughter with sad expression.

The other red hair sighed her eyes fixed on the screen in front of her. No, she wasn't sure she definitely was 100% not sure but she knew she had no choice. She has to do this or else she will only set herself out to get hurt, she couldn't do that so with a heavy heart she glanced sideways at her mother sent her a small timid smile and nods.

"Yes." she willed her voice to not crack but that seemed to be a difficult task.

The older woman hugs her daughter side way flashing a small encouraging smile knowing the reason why her daughter was doing this and it hurt and sadden her but if it will bring that smile she loved on her baby's face once again then she would be oblige to do it, with that thought in mind she pressed the button on the screen sealing the deal.

**/**

"Mitch?" Alex calls for the what seemed like the umpteenth times after all she received was blank stare as a result after each time.

Brown eyes finally blinked once, twice and Alex wasn't prepared for what followed, she grunts at the sudden actions of Mitchie's lips crushing against hers. Confusion would be one of the emotions to go through Alex's mind before it was clouded by arouse and just when she could reciprocate the kiss soft lips pulled away and the brunette pouts once she realised she was left kissing air.

Opening her eyes which she wasn't even aware she had shut in the first place she found Mitchie staring at her with a bemused grin and her confusion was back once again.

"Mitchie I-"

"It's okay," she says with a genuine smile tagged on her face. "You want to know why I kissed you?" She asks and Alex nods dumbly still feeling at edge after what she told Mitchie. "Because you told me the truth." She replies.

If Alex wasn't feeling dumb before she was now.

'Thats all? I just tell her the truth and I don't lose her.'

'Well dumb idiot, everyone knows when your honest with your partner they will trust you.'

'Well look at that, miss smarty pants is back.' The brunette rolls her eyes good naturally unaware she was still in the presence of Mitchie.

"Keep rolling your eyes like that and your eyes will stay that way forever." Came Mitchie's amused and teasing voice and Alex blushes deeply. This voice inside of her will get her lock up in mental hospital someday.

"Sorry I..." She trails feeling sheepish.

"Are you in love with her?" Mitchie suddenly asks and Alex can just pick up the insecurity that came with that question so she grabbed for Mitchie's hand into hers and kissed the back of it, staring straight into her eyes.

"No." She answers honestly. "I like her but I'm in love with you, you Mitchie Torres. I am crazily deeply madly in love with you." She then pecks Mitchie on the cheek.

Now it was Mitchie's turn to blush."I'm sorry, it's just-" Alex interrupted by crushing they lips together.

"No" she answers after she pulled away. "Don't think baby, I don't want you thinking about anything. You are literally stuck with me Torres." She grins teasingly.

"Oh lord." The younger girl jokes and Alex mock gasps making Mitchie laugh then squeal after Alex tackles her into the bed. The two wrestles around a little before settling against the bed and Alex stared down at a panting and grinning Mitchie below her

"I love you." She breathed.

Mitchie smiles reaching up to caress Alex's cheek lightly with her fingers.

"I love you too."

They each moved in as if in slow motion just drinking in each other's emotions that were swimming around as the atmosphere changes and finally they lips met in a slow kiss, each girl getting lost within the feeling.

**/**

"Tess please just talk to me." Gigi begs following after her twin through they house.

The other blonde ignores her calls opting to storm off upstairs to her room but Gigi wasn't far behind her as soon as Tess slammed her bedroom door shut it was opened once more to reveal her guilted sister.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from me!" She screamed anger and vengeance flashing dangerously in her eyes.

"Please tell, just let me- let me explain I didn't mean-" her apologise cut short by a smack against her face whipping her face sideway by its force.

"You have nothing to say to me!" She grits pointing her finger at Gigi's face who held shamefully onto her stinking cheek. "You lost any authority and right the moment you dropped your panties for my girlfriend!" She spat before turning and walking toward the in-suite bathroom and slamming the door with such force that it vibrated and made Gigi jump.

With tail between her legs she realise there was no way talking to Tess when she was like this so dejectedly she turned and headed out of her sister's room to her own where she cried herself to sleep.

The pass two days has been going differently for the gangs. While Mitchie and Alex's love blossom, Jade struggle to hide her secret any longer what with the person refusing to take Jade's threats into consideration and continues calling none stop to the point where the hockey player had opted to visit Tori less in case the girl gets suspicious which she still did and the small little arguments between them was driving Jade crazy! Miley and Lily were also going strong, Nate's dislike of Alex grew even more since accidentally walking in on both girls fooling around which he gave Mitchie an half hour lecture about. Joanie and Harper was just Joanie and Harper, the only single people within the group well not counting Caitlyn and speaking of which, Tess was still pissed and angry at both her and Gigi the blonde has been avoiding her twin and let's just say ex like the plank.

"What are you doing today?" Mitchie questions leaning back against a closed locker while Alex busies herself in getting the books she needs for the next period out. Yes Alex Russo, she actually has books. Don't be so surprised, jeez.

Shrugging she turned to chance a side glance at her girlfriend before replying. "Probably working at the substation, although I want to go to the hospital to see mini Alex." She responds with a grin.

Mitchie rolls her eyes at the girl's attics. "I thought Preston was mini Alex?" She inquires with a raised brow.

"He is, he's mini Alex no.1, baby please keep up." She states seriously.

Mitchie shakes her head choosing to ignore the girl.

"Anyway, why'd you ask?" Alex questions changing the subject to its originality.

"Well I was wondering, maybe..."Mitchie starts stuttering and blushing hard, Alex raises her brow at the action a slight smile tacked against her lips. "Wanna hang out." She ends.

Alex finally shut her locker and faced her, "Mitchie Torres are you asking me out on a date?" She grins widely.

"Maybe?" Mitchie prompts.

"Aww, baby you're the cutest thing ever." She gushed making her girlfriend blush crimson. "And of course I would love to." She grins.

"Great! I've got a surprise for you." At that Alex pouts.

"Mitch, you know how much I hate surprises..." She whines sticking out her bottom lip.

"Well tough luck because I'm not telling you what it is." Any protest Alex was about to fall from her lips was cut off as the bell rung and Mitchie swiftly laces they fingers together and pulled Alex along with her down the hallway of which had students' trying to head to they right classrooms.

Just as they round a corner near the principal's office they came bumping into a figure.

"I'm so sorry!" The person apologises miles away to even notice who they bumped into.

"Cat!" Alex exclaims realising whom she and Mitchie just bumped into and before the red haired girl had time to react she found herself arm full of Alex Russo who pulled her into a hug, well as much as a hug could be what with Mitchie's hand still laced with Alex.

"Alex, hey...Mitchie." The girl acknowledge with a nod.

"Cat..." The brunette flashes a small smile toward her.

Alex seeming oblivious of the two girls' discomfort grins at Cat. "Where have you been? I been looking for you."

"You know where I live Alex." She cuts shortly which made her feel bad after seeing the frown that followed on Alex's face, sighing she decided to leave as fast as possibly can. "Anyway, I should go. I need to go see Laritate."

"Why?" Alex asks seeming concern.

"I'll speak to you later Alex." She rushes even though she knew that was not the answer Alex was asking for and before the brunette had time to question her further, she disappeared inside Laritate's office.

"Are your okay?" Mitchie questions watching the frown on Alex's face with interest.

The brunette finally reverted her gaze back to Mitchie and nods. "Yup, let's get to class before we're late." Then the two turned and walked off.

**/**

"Tess please talk to me, let just explain baby please!" Caitlyn begged having been following the blonde all day although she got nothing but air as a response. "Tess..."

"I really don't want to talk nor see you after what you did Cait, so please just leave me alone!" She storms off angrily.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Lily questions having witness the exchange.

Caitlyn sighed casting a look down on the hallway floor.

"Cait?" Lily asks concern at the fallen look at her captain's face. "What's wrong?" As her hand reaches out to touch Caitlyn's shoulder the brown haired girl broke down in her arms, vomiting everything that's happening.

"she did WHAT!" Miley screamed.

"Hypocrite!" Alex kicks off.

"Is Tess okay?" Harper frowns.

"Alex!" Mitchie warns with unimpressed shake of head.

"Well shit." Joanie states disbelieve.

Lily took in all of these different reactions and sighed, she couldn't believe it either when Caitlyn broke down to her to be honest she fell for her captain for the only person they should really be worried about here is Tess. She was broken beyond having being betrayed by both her girlfriend and twin, no wonder the blonde has barely been acting herself.

"Guys I know what Caitlyn did was fucked up but Tess is hurting and so is Cait, let's just be there for-" Lily starts only to be interrupted.

"Oh fuck that! Caitlyn deserves everything that's coming for her! I hope Tess dumbs her ass and never takes her back!" Alex fumes.

"Sshh!" The librarian shushed toward the their table.

"Alex that's pretty mean, Caitlyn doesn't deserve that."

"Mitchie please! Did you know that she punched me after the whole Dean thing? Now look who's cheating! At least I didn't cheat like her ass did."

"Where are you going?" Mitchie questions once Alex grabbed her bag ready to departure.

"To find Tess!" She calls before leaving the library and ignoring the Liberian's scold toward her.

The rest of the gang sighed before resuming back to they conversation with the exceptional of Mitchie who was really concern about her girlfriend.

**/**

As Alex walked the empty quiet hallways of Tribeca Prep in mission to find a heart broken Tess, the brunette felt her phone vibrate against her pocket. She pulled it out and was greeted with a text from Cat asking her if she was free to talk after replying to the red hair the response that followed was immediate of the other girl asking to meet at Alex's secret hide out and that's where Alex's feet carried her, making a note to find Tess later.

As soon as Alex walked in she was greeted by Cat who stood up immediately at seeing her.

"Hey," Alex says approaching the girl.

Cat frowns instantly able to read Alex's rigged body language so she took a step forward and envelope her into an embrace.

"What was that for?" Alex questions amused and surprised.

Cat finally pulled away and regarded the brunette. "You're sad and annoyed, just wanted to make you feel better. I've been told I give good hugs." She shrugs smiling adorably making Alex stared at her adoringly before shaking her mind clear.

"Well thank you, it worked." She grins as Cat lead them both onto the deserted bench and sat down.

"I need to tell you something..." Her voice suddenly dropped low.

"Tell me what?" Alex questions suddenly overwhelmed with uneasy feeling in the pits of her stomach.

If this was a TV show then you would sudden hear the low music that drown out their voices into muffled conversation as the camera zoomed out on them only able to read they body language yet not grasping the words that was being spoken and that was what was happening with Cat trying hard not break down as she break the news to Alex the brunette feeling herself break each time.

**/**

Mitchie worried her bottom lip between her teeth as for the umpteenth times she was unsuccessful in getting a hold of Alex, the brunette hasn't showed for any of her classes after storming out the library and Mitchie has been trying to call her since even going to her secret hiding spot however she was nowhere to be found. Now after school the brunette was still AWOL.

"Hey," Nate calls walking in Mitchie's room and getting the girl's attention. He frowns at the small smile she was barely able to flash him "What's the matter?" He walked in fully taking a sit on the edge of her bed.

Mitchie moved away from her desk and say next to him resting her head against his shoulder Nate leans down and presses his lips against her forehead in a gesture of comfort.

"I'm just worry about Alex." She spoke although calmed her voice was lace with concern.

"Is this still about her storming off because of the whole Caitlyn thing?" He questions.

"I don't know Nate..." She paused before continuing. "I feel like I'm missing something, I feel like I'm slowly losing her and I don't know how to get her back." She confessed her eyes getting misty.

Nate pulled her head off of his shoulder to regard her. "She really means a lot to you huh," he asks feeling his mood lessen.

"I love her Nate, she makes me happy but I just feel like since the break up things hasn't been the same between us." She confessed with a deep sad frown.

"Then talk to her Mitch," although it was killing him to tell her these things he wanted to see her happy, to her be Mitchie again. "Tell her exactly how your feeling and let her be open to you. Things probably changed while you two were broken off but I doubt her feelings for you have changed, she truly loves you Mitch, I see it in her eyes when she looks at you."

"You think so?" She asks her voice low and sounding vulnerable.

"I know so," he restores and Mitchie pulls him into a hug, thankful to have such good friends in her life.

**/**

"Jade phone!" Tori calls as she tried keeping a close eye on the food she was cooking as Jade's phone vibrates on the kitchen table. She chances a glance to see who was calling only to see the screen flash 'private'

"Jade!" She calls once more but she was only met with silence. Her girlfriend was here a few minutes ago before playfully chasing after Preston whom had been making a mess around the house, she shook her head of how naughty her little boy has gotten before placing down the spatular down and approach Jade's phone.

She grabbed for it and pressed the green button..."hel-" just as she began the device was snatched away from her ear. "Wha-" she watched with confusion as Jade only hanged up without even bothering to check who the caller was. She instantly fixed a glare toward her.

"It wasn't important," she shrug just as Preston came running in the room butt naked and Tori's focus instantly turned on her son.

"Preston James Russo! Where are your clothes!" She calls as the little boy giggles madly.

"Gone!" He exclaim his hand throws up in wonder a big grin plastered on his face before running out the room.

Tori groans before following after him in a run and before long Jade could hear the sound of Preston's gleeful laughter and Tori's warning muffled voice. The hockey player adverted her attention away from the noisy mother and son to her phone and sighs, this was getting out of hand, she needed to sort it out once and for all.

**/**

"Please Tess just talk to me!" Caitlyn begged walking behind the blonde who was huskily throwing her things in a duffle bag.

She has came by to collect the few things of hers she has left at Caitlyn's room.

"I forgave you when you slept with Alex! Why can't you forgive me!" She cries after receiving a blank reply from Tess.

However at her confession the blonde turned around fury cold stare at her and Caitlyn shivers subconsciously.

"She's my sister Caitlyn, my sister! And you think I wanted to sleep with Alex? I was vulnerable and hurting because you would rather comfort in your bitchy ex instead of me! I didn't do it to spite you and I regretted it!" Tess responds before going back to pick up the last attire and shoved it inside the bag then turned and stormed out pass a pleading Caitlyn.

The brown haired instantly follows after her.

"Neither did I!" Screamed Caitlyn fresh tears making they way down her cheek "I never meant for this to happen, Tess baby please," she reaches out to touch her arm but Tess snatches it away.

"Get off of me!" She growls then raced toward the waiting car outside the Geller front porch.

"Drive!" She instructs of the chauffeur and he didn't hesitate to put the car in drive and peel off the Geller residence leaving a crestfallen Caitlyn to stared brokenly at the vehicle.

She was being followed, she knows, she feels it and although some would be terrified at the knowledge of it seeing how late and dark it was outside, she wasn't, if worse comes to worse she won't go down without a fight which is why she halted in her steps and stood rigged in her steps.

"I know you're there, don't fuck with me and come out." She calls blankly because although she knew she was being followed she didn't know from which direction her stalker was coming from.

"Show yourself!" She growls her body taking on a fighting stance.

After a few minutes or complete silence with the occasional cricketing from a far a gushed of winds making the leafs on the trees move hopelessly a voice spoke from behind her.

"It's good to see you still fearless to these days." The girl turns on her heel facing the voice that stared right at her with a smirk.

"Natasha..."

"Hello Jade..." Smirked a strawberry haired hazel eyes girl.

Mitchie was climbing up the stairs after having lunch with her parents and the three brothers she had helped her mum with the tidy up and so on then bided them a goodnight saying she was tired and wanted to sleep so here she was walking inside her room only to jump out of her skin at the figure that sat on her bed the scream she wanted to let out stuck in her throat once the moon from outside flashed at whom was sitting there.

"Jesus Alex," she exclaims hand on her chest breathing hard. "You scared me." She spoke this time in a more calmer and relaxing manor before walking fully inside and shutting the door.

The other girl however made no acknowledge of either hearing Mitchie or even noticing her presence as she just continued staring blankly into space.

"Lexie?" She questions lowly moving toward the girl and siting next to her. "Alex," she calls a little louder just so the brunette could hear her.

Which seemed to work as Alex lifted her head up and starred at Mitchie.

"Alex..." Mitchie breathes at the broken look she was met with. "Baby what's the matter? I was so worried about you, you didn't show up to any of your lessons and you didn't answer my calls I...I was worried."

"I'm sorry I-" after finally speaking she paused to compose and collect herself, "I needed to be alone, I'm sorry." She inhales deeply.

"Okay, I understand." Mitchie spoke with a reassurance smile. "So?" She questions knowing there was something bothering her girlfriend.

Alex looks at Mitchie contemplating against herself before speaking. "It's Cat..." She trails still grasping what the red haired told her earlier in school.

"What's wrong with Cat?" Mitchie press after a moment of Alex just staying silence.

"She uh...she's living...Cat is moving to England."

**Tbc...**

**Lol, don't kill me Calex shippers but I always planned for Cat to leave eventually. -hides away-**


End file.
